Sonic X: El futuro prometido
by taismo amor
Summary: se trata del uso de la tercera temporada de sonic x solo que con algunos capitulos adicionales y la participación de nuevos personajes que vienen del futuro para evitar un suceso que no solo es en el pasado si no en su epoca actual
1. Capitulo 1: Un viaje hacia el destino

Sonic X: El futuro Prometido

Capitulo 1: El viaje hacia el destino

Mobius (10 años en el futuro)

En una colina había un portal que estaba a punto de ser terminado. Cerca de ahí parado en un acantilado un zorro de dos colas estaba mirando el horizonte pensando para si mismo mientras susurraba diciendo "No puedo creer que la pueda volver a ver". Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando alguien le toco el hombro. Se dio la vuelta para ver a uno de sus compañeros. Llevaba puesto una armadura de combate, además una espada que no la usaba muy a menudo, solo si el enemigo llevaba un arma para combatir.

"Señor Tails vengo a informarle que el portal ya fue terminado, solo falta que usted ponga las coordenadas y podremos partir" dijo.

"Muy bien Block. Quiero que reúnas al grupo y que me esperen ahí, hasta entonces, no quiero que hagan nada estúpido mientras yo no este. ¿Me explique correctamente?"Pregunto para asegurarse.

"si señor."Respondió.

Cuando block se fue, tails dio un gran suspiro y después dijo "Cream se que estas ahí ¿por qué no sales?"Pregunto mirando en los arbustos que estaban a su derecha.

Cream inmediatamente salió de allí. Se había sorprendido mucho, pensó que se había ocultado muy bien

"¿Cómo lo supiste?" Pregunto sorprendida.

"Cream tú fuiste muy tonta, yo se que eres muy curiosa y que querías despedirte antes de que yo partiera. ¿Me equivoco?" Le pregunto.

"Si, la verdad te quería preguntar algo." Cream dijo.

"¿Y qué es?"Le pregunto ahora curioso.

"¿Es posible cambiar el destino?"

"Puede ser posible" Respondió "Es verdad que el tiempo se escribe en roca, pero depende de las acciones que tomamos nosotros, tu sabes que yo hice lo que hice, y en base a eso he cometido muchos errores en esta época que provoco la muerte de mis amigos."Decía mientras miraba su brazo derecho.

"pero no puedes culparte por eso. Tu no sabías que esto iba a pasar cuando trataste de revivirla." dijo tratando de animarlo.

"Puede ser, pero eso no cambia el hecho de que es mi culpa que todo haya sucedido, y sabes muy bien que Amy aun no me pudo perdonar por la muerte de Sonic, ya que ese monstruo obtuvo todos mis sentimientos malos hacia él y los demas." Dijo mientras una lágrima corría por sus mejillas.

"Pero fue destruido, gracias a la ayuda de tus nuevos amigos." Dijo tratando de hacer que no llorara.

"Si, pero solo sobrevivimos tu, yo, la señora Vainilla, Los chaotix y Shadow. Pero eso va a cambiar cuando vaya al pasado y evite el destino de Cosmo , ya que todo empezó por eso." Dijo ahora un poco entusiasmado por la idea de volver a verla.

"Pero Tails, lo hecho, hecho esta, aunque lo intentes su destino es inevitable" Dijo Cream.

"¿Quieres animarme o tratar de olvidarme de ella?"Pregunto un poco enojado.

"yo solo digo lo que pienso Tails, no es para que te enojes es q-".

"¡Es suficiente! Esta conversación se acabo, debo irme para evitar que este futuro vuelva a suceder". Dijo, evitando que siguiera hablando. Luego se dispuso a ir adonde estaba sus compañeros.

"¡Espera Tails!" Cream dijo, tratando de que lo escuchara.

"Tails está muerto Cream." Dijo mientras saco un dispositivo, que cuando se coloco en su pecho una armadura comenzó a salir de ahí cubriéndolo. Sus colas ahora eran de un color negro para evitar ser reconocido "**Ahora mi nombre" **dijo mientras se daba vuelta para mirarla por ultima vez con una voz cambiada "**es Sliat." **Dijo. Y luego se dispuso a irse.

Cuando se fue Cream se puso de rodillas murmurando "Espero que sepas lo que haces Tails." mientras una lágrima corría por su mejilla del miedo de lo que sucedería si no lo lograría.

* * *

Y así concluyo este capítulo. Luego escribiré más pero tengo que saber si les gusto o no, así que dejen su comentario.


	2. capitulo 2: la partida de un equipo

Capitulo 2: La partida de un equipo

Cuando **"Tails"** llego a donde estaba el portal, se encontró con todo su equipo. Uno estaba descansando después de haber terminado. Se llamaba Kimera. Su vida fue algo terrible. El fue capturado por Eggman y altero su código genético. Mezclo su ADN con varios animales del mundo de Chris pero pudo escapar antes de que eggman le hubiera puesto un chip de obediencia. Pero en el transcurso de su viaje sin rumbo todas las personas huían de él y lo llamaban fenómeno, raro o monstruo hasta que no lo soporto mas y decidió quitarse la vida tirándose por un acantilado, pero fue salvado por Tails y dos miembros de su equipo. Pensó que nadie lo pudiera aceptar hasta que Tails le dijo que no importaba lo que parecía por fuera, sino lo que hay dentro de su corazón. Aunque aun lo dudaba, tails le construyo una máscara que tenía el poder de transformar su apariencia, pero le limitaba sus poderes. Le dijo que cuando se quitara la máscara sus poderes ya no quedarían limitados pero volverá a tener su apariencia real. Desde entonces no se la ha quitado y estuvo acompañando a tails y a sus nuevos amigos para hacer el bien. kimera poco a poco se convirtió en un hermano para Tails y lo empezó a cuidar como lo hizo Sonic hacia él.

Cuando kimera abrió un ojo vio a un zorro con una armadura que le cubría todo el cuerpo y la cara. Solo sus dos colas estaban al descubierto pero eran de un color negro. Kimera rápidamente se levanto y se puso en postura de ataque, pero se fijo un poco mas y luego se dio cuenta de quién pudo ser.

"¿Tails?"Pregunto para estar seguro.

"**Si soy yo"** dijo con su voz cambiada.

Kimera no estaba seguro pero cuando Tails oprimió un botón que estaba en su pecho, el casco se empezaba a desarmar hasta que mostro su rostro completamente.

Kimera se acerco y le dio un abrazo fuerte "Te estábamos esperando hermanito." Decía mientras lo seguía abrazando.

El abrazo que le daba a Tails era tan fuerte que se estaba quedando sin aire.

"¡kimera puedes aflojar tu abrazo, no puedo respirar!" Decía mientras sentía que se iba a desmayar.

Kimera finalmente lo soltó "je je lo siento mucho, pero ¿Por qué la armadura? Y ¿Qué les paso a tus colas?" Kimera le preguntaba sorprendido.

"Bueno te lo explicare: mis amigos en el pasado no te conocen a ti o a los demás, pero a mi si, así que me diseñe este traje para poder ocultar mi apariencia, tanto como mi voz como el color de mis colas. Es una forma de poder ocultar mi identidad y que no me pregunten nada del futuro. Solo les diré que fuimos a su época para poder ayudarlos con el conflicto de los metarex." Explicaba mientras su casco volvía a armarse.

"Como siempre Tails tu siempre lo piensas todo con detenimiento." Dijo una voz un poco suave.

Cuando se dio la vuelta se encontró con un lobo parado a 4 metros de distancia. Tenía unos brazaletes en sus muñeca, su cuerpo era estaba cubierto por una túnica negra que solo se le podía ver sus pies y manos, tenía unas botas de cuero negro, llevaba consigo un bastón con un cristal rojo incrustado lo que indicaba que era una especie de hechicero.

"**Kronos, pensé que llegarías tarde."** Tails dijo un poco intrigado, pero no sorprendido.

"No me compares con ese retrasado de Bones Tails, yo solo vengo cuando es el momento adecuado y tenía el presentimiento de que lo era ahora." decía mientras se acercaba para saludarlo.

"Pues el que tú crees que llega tarde siempre llego justo a tiempo esta vez, parece que está muy emocionado en poder ver finalmente a Cosmo. ¿Tú no hermano?" Kimera pregunto a Tails.

"**¡bromeas!. He esperado este momento por toda mi vida, pero no me voy a desviar de mi misión. Recuerden que iremos para evitar el destino de cosmo, por ende no debemos revelar nada del futuro ¿entendieron? "**Tails les pregunto para asegurarse de que entendieron.

"No tienes que decirlo dos veces Tails, lo entendemos" dijo Kronos.

"Nosotros también" dijeron dos voces de atrás.

Cuando se dieron vuelta vieron a Block y a otro de sus compañeros. Era un zorro al igual que Tails solo que era color azul oscuro, tenía tres colas en lugar de dos, llevaba zapatillas de color rojo, llevaba un cinturón que poseía dos pistolas laser a cada lado y varios cartuchos para recargarlas. Al igual que Tails el era un experto en la mecánica pero también en la ciencia, a veces solía hacer retos contra Tails para probar su superioridad.

"**Vaya vaya, parece que don lento llego justo a tiempo, y esta vez antes que yo"** dijo Tails que le dio la mano para saludarlo.

"cuida tu lengua Tails si no quieres perderla por alguna razón. La razón por la que llegue antes era para corroborar que el portal estuviera en funcionamiento. Después de todo yo fui quien te dio la idea de esto ya que se mucho sobre la ley del tiempo espacio." Dijo Bones.

"¡Hoye no te permito que-"Kimera dijo pero fue retenido por tails.

"**Contrólate Kimera, lo que dice él tiene razón, pero basta de charlas ¿Estan todos listos para partir?"** Tails pregunto a todos.

"¡SI!"Todos respondieron poniendo un puño hacia arriba.

"**Bien, pero antes de empezar quiero decirles una cosa: a partir de ahora se dirigirán a mí como Sliat para que ninguno del pasado sepa que yo soy Tails del futuro. Segundo: de ahora en adelante nos llamaremos como el escuadrón Delta ¿Comprendieron?"**

"¡Si señor Sliat!" Todos respondieron al unisonó, excepto Kimera.

"¿Por qué el escuadrón Delta?"Pregunto confundido.

"Pensé que como nosotros somos un equipo pensé que un nombre no estaría mal ¿No te gusta?" pregunto un poco decepcionado.

"No me encanta tai-¡quiero decir Sliat! ¿Verdad?"Kimera pregunto a los demás.

Todos respondieron inmediatamente "¡Si nos encanta!"

"**¡Pues entonces adelante!"** dijo y todos se dirigieron hacia el portal.

Cuando llegaron Sliat activo el portal poniendo su brazo derecho en un agujero que estaba en la consola. El brazo empezó a brillar y de repente dentro del portal se empezaba a acumular energía hasta que apareció un túnel de colores infinitos. Eso significaba que se había abierto completamente, pero todos no se dieron cuenta que una especie de humo violeta estaba entrando lentamente al portal. Cuando Sliat saco el brazo les indico a los demás que podían empezar a entrar en el portal, justo en ese instante el humo entro por completo. Luego cuando solo quedaba Sliat por entrar se dio la vuelta para ver por última vez a mobius de su época y luego dijo "espero que no haya cometido un error." y luego entro al túnel y el portal se apago.

Pero escondida en los arbustos, Cream lo vio todo incluso el humo violeta que entro en el portal.

"Lo siento Tails, pero por tu propio bien enviare a dos personas para que te ayuden en esto." Dijo mientras se dio la vuelta para ver a dos de sus amigos Silver y Blaze.

"¿Qué era ese humo?" Silver pregunto intrigado.

"¿No creerás que sea ella? ¿O sí?" pregunto Blaze.

"En ese caso hay que apresurarnos ¡vamos!" Cream les dijo.

Cuando llegaron Silver se fijo en la consola y había un agujero donde podía caber un brazo.

"Creo que se enciende de aquí." Decía mientras colocaba su brazo dentro, pero no paso nada.

"No lo entiendo si vimos que lo activo así ¿Cómo no funciona?" pregunto Blaze confundida.

Pero cream sabía porque "Eres muy astuto Tails, pero hallare la forma de activarlo y poder ir adonde estas, quieras o no quieras" decía en voz baja para no ser escuchada.

Así concluye este segundo capítulo, espero que les haya gustado


	3. Capitulo 3: La llegada del escuadron

Capitulo 3: La llegada del escuadrón

Dentro del túnel el escuadrón delta estaba tratando de llegar a la salida de este túnel sin fin. Pero Bones estaba un poco preocupado.

"Señor Sliat ¿Cuánto falta?" Pregunto tratando de llamar su atención.

"**Falta muy poco, no te desesperes"**

"Me pregunto si es tan linda como tú lo dijiste hermano" dijo Kimera.

"**¡¿cuando alguna vez te he mentido?"** pregunto con un tono un poco enfadado.

"nunca pero" Kimera iba a decir algo mas cuando fue interrumpido por Sliat.

"**¡Entonces cállate!"** respondió.

Cuando volvió su mirada al frente se percato de que estaban llegando al final del túnel.

"Estense listos, ya casi llegamos" aviso a los demás para que lo supieran.

Mobius (el presente)

En la isla ángel Sonic y sus amigos estaban hablando con Chris que había conseguido llegar a su mundo, cuando de repente un portal se abrió detrás de ellos. Sonic y los demás se pusieron en posición de ataque. Primero lo que salió fue un humo violeta que salió disparado del portal hacia el espacio. Después aparecieron varias figuras que poco a poco iban saliendo del portal. Cuando un kitsune de dos colas salió, el portal se cerró inmediatamente.

"fue muy interesante" dijo block.

"habla por ti, yo siento que me voy a enfermar" decía Kimera

"**por favor hermanito, no seas tan melodra-"**Sliat no pudo terminar la frase cuando vio a Cosmo detrás de las demás criaturas.

"¿Señor Sliat?" block lo pregunto pero no hubo respuesta.

"¿Hermano?" Kimera le dijo ahora muy preocupado.

"¡chicos, Sliat no reacciona!" block les dijo a los demás miembros.

Todos estaban tratando de llamar su atención pero no tenían éxito.

"¿Señor Sliat?" Pregunto bones para poder llamar su atención, pero simplemente fue ignorado.

"lo siento Sliat, pero esto me dolerá a mí que a ti" Kronos dijo sacando el bastón que llevaba en la espalda y le dio un golpe directamente en la cabeza.

Sliat se agarraba la cabeza del dolor porque no solo le dolió sino que además le dejo un chichón bastante grande.

"**¡Hoye pero que te pasa, eso me dolió!"** Dijo mientras se dirigía hacia Kronos para darle un buen puñetazo, pero fue retenido por los otros miembros de su equipo.

"¡Hermano, cálmate!" le decía a sliat mientras lo retenía por los hombros.

"si, fue tu culpa por no hacernos caso, y además ¿por qué no nos hacía caso?" Pregunto Bones ahora intrigado.

Sliat levanto el brazo derecho y con el dedo apunto directamente a Cosmo que estaba atrás del todo. **"Por ella."** Todos ahora se dieron cuenta del porque inmediatamente.

"¿Es ella?" pregunto Kronos mientras la observaba.

"**¡acaso hay otra criatura con capullos rojos en la cabeza!"**Respondió en un tono enojado.

Cosmo se preguntaba a sí mismo "¿Acaso me conoce?

Mientras que en el grupo de Sonic ahora se preguntaban quienes eran esas criaturas. Por alguna razón a Tails le intrigo mucho el kitsune con la armadura así que se acerco lentamente por si eran peligrosos.

"¡ten cuidado Tails!" Le dijo Sonic.

Cuando Tails llego a donde estaban ellos, Tails miro al kitsune fijamente. Aunque no podía ver bien sus ojos se percato de que eran de un color casi como el cielo. Sliat levanto su brazo izquierdo y extendió la mano para saludarlo.

"**Me llamo Sliat"** le dijo.

Tails se percato de que usaba una especie de distorsionador de voz, pero decidió no preguntarle y decidió responder a su saludo.

"Mi nombre es-"estaba diciendo cuando fue interrumpido por Kimera.

"Miles Prowers, mejor conocido como Tails" Kimera termino su frase.

"¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?" Tails le pregunto intrigado.

"¿Ya nos conocemos? Creo que es la pregunta correcta, y se debe a que hemos oído mucho sobre ti y de tus amigos" dijo kronos.

Los demás pudieron oír lo que el lobo dijo, así que dedujeron que no eran enemigos. Pero knuckels aun no confiaba en ellos

"¿Y ustedes quiénes son?" Pregunto Knuckels que aun estaba dudando que fueran buenos.

"yo soy Block, experto en la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo y en el uso de las espadas." Decía mientras hacia una reverencia.

"Yo soy Bones, uno de los más inteligentes de este grupo, experto en la ciencia y la mecánica" decía mientras rápidamente se acerco a Cream. "Tú debes llamarte Ángel, ya que tu rostro es el más bello que he visto en mi vida, cuando puedas ¿Me concederías una ¡ci-!"Bones no pudo terminar la frase ya que sintió un golpe en la espalda que lo dejo paralizado.

"Ven acá romeo, que te voy a enseñar que no puedes coquetear a una niña que es de una edad menor que tu." Decía Kimera mientras se lo llevaba lejos del lugar.

"¡Yo solo soy 4 años mayor que ella!" Decía mientras era llevado aun paralizado y muy adolorido.

"De cualquier caso, recuerda que no te debes desviar de la misión." Decia Kimera.

"**El que se lo estaba llevando se llama Kimera, uno de mis mejores amigos y al mismo tiempo yo soy como su hermano mayor para el."** Dijo Sliat.

"Y yo soy Kronos uno de los guerreros que fue dotado de los poderes de los 6 elementos" dijo Kronos.

Cuando Kronos termino de presentarse Bones pudo recuperar la movilidad de su cuerpo ya que el efecto de la parálisis duraba poco tiempo, y así se reunió con su grupo.

"Y juntos somos" decían todos al unisonó.

"¡EL ESCUADRON DELTA!" Dijeron finalmente.

"nosotros somos-"Sonic estaba tratando de decir, pero se desplomo en el suelo.

"Sonic ¿Qué te sucedió?" Chris le pregunto a Sonic pero no respondió.

Sliat lo reviso y llego a una conclusión.

"**Ha usado mucha energía, seguramente tuvo una batalla con Dark Oak. Tenemos que llevarlo a un lugar para descansar, y ahí les explicaremos porque estamos aquí. ¿No te molesta que sea en tu casa Cream?"** pregunto Sliat.

"No para nada. Ademas de que esta cerca de aquí." Respondió Cream.

Y así Sonic fue llevado a la casa de Cream, seguidos por el escuadrón Delta de lejos. Mientras que en la mente de Sliat solo pensaba una cosa "espero que nada malo llegue a ocurrir."

…

En el espacio el humo violeta iba volando sin detenerse. Mientras que lo hacía estaba tomando la forma de una serpiente, pero en lugar de tener solo dos ojos poseía tres.

"**Finalmente lo logre, he esperado mucho tiempo en el futuro para que esto sucediera y por fin llego. Ahora podre vengarme de aquellos que me destruyeron. Pero primero necesito encontrar un cuerpo para poder sobrevivir, pero ¿quién? Y ¿dónde?"** las respuestas vinieron instantáneamente cuando una figura estaba flotando en el espacio.

"Vaya vaya, pero si es Dark Oak el líder supremo de los metarex, y tal parece que está herido en el lado derecho de su armadura. ¡Perfecto!" La serpiente sigilosamente fue hacia donde estaba herido Dark Oak, pero cuando iba a entrar en la herida una espada apareció en la mano derecha y cortó a la serpiente por la mitad.

"Creíste de que no me di cuenta de que alguien mas estaba aquí" dijo Dark Oak.

De repente la serpiente se volvió desapareció convirtiéndose en humo y reapareciendo detrás de Dark Oak.

"**Y tu creíste que yo moriría de un simple espadazo Dark tonto"** dijo.

Cuando Dark Oak se dio la vuelta, la serpiente aprovecho la oportunidad y rápidamente pudo entrar en la herida de su armadura. Dark Oak comenzó a sentir mucho frio, y después un dolor en el corazón.

"¡¿Qué me estás haciendo?" pregunto Dark Oak furioso.

"**Yo solo estaré dentro de tu cuerpo por un tiempo corto, pero debido a que estoy en tu cuerpo te pasaran varia cosas como te sentirás un poco débil, sufrirás varias cosas que yo he sufrido en el futuro, podrás ver mis recuerdos y además en ellos está la información de quienes son mis enemigos."**Le explicaba detenidamente.

"¿tus enemigos?" pregunto ahora curioso.

"**Seguro sabes que mediante esa sedriana llamada Cosmo, pudiste ver y escuchar al escuadrón DELTA, pero lo que no sabes es que el enmascarado tiene una historia que no se los dirá hasta que llegue el momento." **Explico.

"¿Qué tiene que ver contigo en esto?" pregunto confundido.

"**Todo a su tiempo Dark Oak. Al igual que él, cuando llegue el momento te lo contare todo." **Respondió.

"de acuerdo, pero ¿Quién eres?" Pregunto.

"**Mi nombre no es importante ahora, cuando este en perfectas condiciones sabrás quien soy y porque estoy aquí."** Dijo la serpiente.

"Muy bien pero si descubro que tú me engañaste" Dijo Dark Oak en un tono de provocación.

"**Ten fe Dark Oak. Te aseguro que yo nunca te engañaría"** dijo tratando de convencerlo.

"Muy bien" dijo Dark Oak que dio media vuelta y regreso a su nave.

Pero la serpiente pensaba diferente **"Pero cuando este en perfectas condiciones como para salir, seré la ultima criatura que veras en tu vida."**

* * *

Así termina el tercer capítulo espero que les haya gustado. Si les gusto dejen su comentario.


	4. Capitulo 4: El inicio de las aventuras

Capitulo 4: El inicio de las aventuras.

Mobius (El futuro)

Silver y Blaze estaban tratando de hacer que funcione el portal, Cream fue a su casa por algo de comer pero también iría al taller de Tails para buscar algo que creía que podría funcionar el portal.

"Déjalo Silver, no tiene caso" dijo Blaze tratando de hacer que Silver descansara un poco.

"¡No! Sé que puedo abrirlo, cuando Tails lo abrió concentro una gran cantidad de energía en su brazo derecho, lo coloco en el agujero y se activo automáticamente. Pero aunque hago el mismo procedimiento no funciona y no me explico ¿por qué?" dijo Silver todavía confundido.

"yo sé porque" dijo una voz que ambos conocían.

Cuando se fijaron ahí estaba Cream que llevaba una canasta con comida y también una bolsa que contenía algo grande y pesado.

"¿Tú sabes por qué?" Pregunto Blaze ahora curiosa.

Cream dejo la canasta en el suelo y comenzó a explicar "ustedes no saben toda la historia de Tails. Cuando trato de revivir a Cosmo tuvo que dar algo a cambio de eso, pero ustedes saben lo que surgió de ahí ¿Cierto?" Cream les pregunto a ambos para estar seguro de que lo sabían.

"Si" ambos respondieron al unisonó.

"Tails pensó que no tenía nada que dar ya que no tenía nada, pero estaba equivocado." Dijo.

"¿Adonde quieres llegar Cream? Silver le pregunto ahora un poco confundido.

"A cambio de que el ritual tuviera éxito…" antes de que Cream dijera el resto solto una lagrima al recordar ese momento. "Tails tuvo que dar su brazo derecho para que funcione" Cream respondió en un tono un poco triste.

Hubo un minuto de silencio tras oir ese detalle que no sabían hasta que Silver rompió el silencio.

"Jamás pensé que Tails llegara a hacer ese tipo de cosas" Silver dijo en un tono dudoso.

"Créeme, incluso Tails no lo sabía y eso de que creí que lo sabía todo" dijo Cream en un tono de broma.

Los tres dieron una pequeña risa, pero Blaze tenía un pensamiento de que era lo que contenía en esa bolsa.

"Y supongo que este es un brazo de repuesto" dijo Blaze llegando a una conclusión.

"si" Dijo Cream mientras lentamente sacaba el brazo de la bolsa "Este es un brazo de repuesto que creo si el que tenia se llegaría a romper. Tiene las mismas cualidades del que tiene Tails, por lo tanto debe servir también como una llave para que funcione el portal."

"Vamos a probarlo" dijo Silver.

Silver le pidió a Cream el brazo robotico, luego lo coloco en el agujero e inmediatamente unos cables salieron y fueron inyectados en el brazo.

"bien, ahora le suministrare energía" dijo Silver. Mientras lo hacia podía oír unos pequeños ruiditos que venían de adentro, cuando retiro el brazo para ver qué pasaba descubrió lo que sucedía.

"Tenias razón Cream, este brazo funciona exactamente igual, pero al parecer Tails coloco varios leds en el brazo que son del mismo color que su piel y están puestos cada uno en 100 puntos nerviosos" Silver explico.

"¿Y el punto es?"

"El punto es que actúan como un código de activación y hay una secuencia para hacerlo, pero como sabes Tails es el único que tiene un brazo bionico y solo él sabe el código."

"Maldición. Tails llegara a hacer hasta lo imposible para que no vayamos allá, y ¿Cuánto tiempo te tardarías en descifrarlo?" Cream pregunto un poco disgustada.

"Me tomaría por lo menos semanas o tal vez un mes" dijo haciendo el cálculo en su mente.

"Haz lo que puedas." Dijo Blaze un poco decepcionada por esta noticia.

"Hare todo lo que pueda. Te lo aseguro. "Dijo Silver.

"muy bien, pero lo haremos mañana. Mientras podemos ir a mi casa. Parece que se quiere largar a llover" Dijo Cream mirando un poco el cielo.

"Es una buena idea." Dijo Blaze.

Cuando se estaban yendo a la casa de Cream ella se volteo para ver el portal una vez mas, pensando para sí misma. _"No has cambiado en nada Tails, como sabes que yo me preocupo por ti e iría adonde tu vayas decidiste hacer lo imposible para que yo no fuera contigo, aunque hayas crecido y conocido nuevos amigos que habían sufrido de diferentes maneras que tu y les has dado una nueva oportunidad de vivir, eso no cambia el hecho de que aun no lo lamentas por lo que hiciste y harás lo imposible para repararlo sin involucrarme a mí. Ya que no solo me vez como tu amiga si no como un miembro de tu familia que jamás tuviste en tu niñez a parte de Cosmo, pero quieras o no quieras voy a ir no solo para ayudarte si no también para evitar que llegues a hacer algo que cambie el pasado."_ luego volteo y se dirigió a su casa junto con Silver y Blaze.

Mobius (el presente)

En la casa de Cream Sonic descansaba en una cama para recuperar sus energías. Mientras Cosmo les había contado todo lo que sabía acerca de los metarex y los núcleos del planeta sin saber que Sliat sabía todo de ellos, pero decidió no contarles nada ni siquiera el porqué estaban aquí en realidad hasta que llegara el momento.

"eso es todo lo que se de ellos" dijo Cosmo terminando su explicación.

"como sabemos que no trabajas para ellos. "Dijo Knuckles lo que le provoco a Kimera un poco de disgusto en su actitud.

Hoye como te atreves a decir eso" Kimera estaba a punto de levantarse de su silla y propinarle un golpe cuando fue retenido por Sliat.

"Déjalo hermanito" le dijo Sliat

"Pero-"Kimera iba a decir algo mas cuando Sliat lo corto.

"Es lógico de Knuckels ser muy desconfiado de la gente nueva que conoce, pero te lo advierto si dices algo que es demasiado ofensivo te las veras conmigo." Dijo Sliat tratando de limitar a Knuckels.

Que ¿Estas buscando pelea?" pregunto Knuckels preparándose para pelear

"¡Hoye! Si te metes con mi hermano te metes también conmigo." Dijo Kimera en un tono de peleador.

"¡Ya basta!, ¡los tres!, knuckels ni siquiera sabe cuánto tuvo que sufrir esta chica debido a esta guerra" dijo Kronos tratando de que no pelearan.

Todos volvieron a sentarse excepto Knuckels.

"¿A que te refieres?" pregunto Knuckels.

"Ella perdió a su familia y amigos debido a que una nave metarex destruyo la nave en donde estaba viviendo. Ella tiene mucha suerte ya que es tal vez la única que pudo sobrevivir a esa destrucción" explicaba Kronos

"¿Cómo es que lo sabes? " Cosmo pregunto ahora curiosa.

"Nuestro jefe Sliat sabe mucho sobre ti, de tu pasado y hasta de tus ancestros." explico Kronos.

"¡Silencio Kronos!" dijo Sliat ahora de que había dicho más de lo que podía decir.

"Tú sabes lo de mis ancestros, ¡quiero que me lo digas!" Exigía Cosmo a Sliat

"No puedo revelar nada hasta que llegue el momento" respondió Sliat.

"Dímelo o voy a-"Cosmo iba a decir algo mas cuando Sliat dio una carcajada en lo que iba a decir.

"¿O tu vas a hacer qué?" Sliat le pregunto a Cosmo en un tono de superioridad.

Cosmo solo se quedo en silencio por un minuto lo que le provoco a Sliat soltar otra carcajada.

"Como lo pensé, eres igual que un perro viejo, ladras pero no muerdes, eres solo una carga que solo tuvo suerte de vivir." Dijo Sliat.

Cuando termino de hablar Cosmo puso sus manos en su rostro y comenzó a llorar por lo que dijo, pero no sabía que dentro de la mente de Sliat pensaba algo diferente _"Lo siento, pero tuve que decirlo ya que debo ocultar mis emociones, solo así tardarías en descubrir quien soy tras esta mascara."_

Todos, incluso los miembros guardaron silencio al ver lo que dijo Sliat, que era la persona que más quería verla. Solo se podía oír el llanto de Cosmo.

…

"Ella se calmo un poco, creo que estará bien." Chris dijo cerrando la puerta.

"No puedo creer lo que dijo ese sujeto." Dijo Amy un poco enojada por lo que dijo.

"Si, hasta yo me sorprendí y eso de que lo conocemos muy bien." Dijo Kimera sentado en una silla para más comodidad junto con Kronos.

"Lo que más me sorprende es que pudiste construir un transportador dimensional en tan solo 6 meses, y ustedes vengan del futuro." Le dijo Tails a Chris y a Kronos en un tono sorprendido.

"No es para sorprenderse, tenía que suceder en cualquier momento." Dijo Kronos, pero Chris se sorprendió por lo que dijo Tails.

"¿Seis meses?, con razón no han cambiado en nada." Dijo Chris ahora entendiendo por que no habían cambiado en nada.

"Tails Chris actúa muy extraño." Dijo Amy.

"Ya lo sé." Dijo Tails un poco preocupado.

"Eso es lógico." Dijo Kronos

"¿Qué quieres decir?" dijo Tails ahora muy intrigado.

"En el mundo de Chris un año equivale a un mes en el nuestro, y si hacen los cálculos en realidad pasaron seis años en su mundo." Explico Kronos

"¿Pero cómo es que esta como la última vez que lo vimos?" Pregunto Amy.

"La razón es que cuando paso a través de la esmeralda maestra sus datos fueron capturados para que se adaptara a su tiempo, por ende regreso a la edad de doce años en lugar de dieciocho" Kronos explico para que pudieran entender.

"Ahora veo porque esta como un enano en lugar de como un hombre" Kimera dijo en un tono de broma.

"¡¿A quién le llamaste enano?" Dijo Chris ahora furioso por lo que dijo.

"Hey, solo lo decía como un chiste, no es para que te enojes." Dijo Kimera haciendo lo posible para calmarlo por lo que dijo antes.

"¿Y no podemos arreglarlo?" pregunto Chris ahora muy preocupado de lo que pasaría si se quedaba así.

"Eso es imposible. A menos de que sepas como activar los poderes de la esmeralda maestra estarás aquí, y así para siempre."

"No le hagas caso seguramente habrá una solución." Decía Amy mientras se acercaba al cuarto donde descansaba Sonic, pero cuando abrió la puerta se sorprendió a lo que vio.

"¡**CHICOS SONIC SE HA IDO**!" grito. Tails y Chris corrieron a ver. Efectivamente, la cama estaba vacía y la ventana abierta.

"Se debió haber ido por la ventana." Dijo Chris.

"Ni siquiera nos dijo nada." Dijo Amy un poco enojada.

"Ya saben como es Sonic, no puede quedarse ni un minuto quieto ni siquiera cuando esta inconsciente." Dijo Tails.

"Me alegro de que este bien." Dijo Chris un poco aliviado.

Pero detrás de ellos Kimera y Kronos hablaban en voz baja "Esos tontos no saben que Sonic tiene una debilidad que solo Sliat y nosotros conocemos." Dijo Kimera.

"Si, pero solo lo descubrirán si el destino que sucedió en nuestra época vuelve a suceder de nuevo." Dijo Kronos.

No se habían percatado de que solo Tails pudo oír sus palabras "_que sucedió en el futuro, ¿Los metarex pudieron derrotarnos, o sucedió algo más?"_ Se preguntaba en su mente por lo que estaban hablando.

…

Sonic ya recuperado corrió a través de la espesura hasta llegar a una montaña en donde se podía ver a lo lejos un cráter que había generado la nave de cosmo al llegar aquí. De pronto se percato que no estaba soplando el viento que era muy habitual en las montañas de su planeta.

"Es extraño, no hay viento." Dijo Sonic para si mismo. Sonic se iba a regresar cuando se percato que en la nave de Cosmo había un papel pegado en una de las alas.

"¿Qué es eso?" Sonic fue a revisar. Cuando llego ahí tomo la hoja de papel y estaban escritas solo dos palabras "_lo siento"_.

Cuando miro para todos lados no había nadie cerca.

"¿Quien lo pudo haber dejado?" se preguntaba así mismo.

…

Mientras tanto en la casa de Cream Chris estaba ocupado tratando de conseguir ropa a su tamaño ideal.

"Toma, esta te debe sentir mas cómoda es igual a tu ropa habitual" dijo Vainilla al encontrar una camisa vieja idéntica a la de Chris.

"Je je, gracias" Respondió Chris. _"diablos esto es muy embarazoso"._

…

"Algo no anda bien." Knuckels murmuraba mientras miraba la esmeralda maestra. "No confió en ellos, especialmente en esa Cosmo y el sujeto de la máscara."

"¿Entonces es cierto?" dijo una voz por detrás. Al darse la vuelta se encontró con Rouge volando alrededor de la esmeralda maestra.

¿Es cierto que? Pregunto Knuckles.

"Que es cierto de que las siete Esmeraldas Caos ya no están aquí." Rouge respondió.

"Si, es cierto, Sonic pensó que hubiera sido buena idea dispersar las esmeraldas por todo el espacio, y no solo eso, Chris se pudo transportar a nuestro mundo. Parece que las cosas están locas por aquí, primero aparece esa chica Cosmo, luego un robot aparece y el núcleo del planeta es robado, y finalmente esos cinco sujetos extraños aparecen del futuro, y dicen que nos ayudaran en nuestro problema…" Knuckels explicaba a Rouge.

"¡Nos vemos de nuevo, Knucky!" Decía Rouge. Knuckels paro de hablar cuando se dio cuenta de que Rouge se estaba yendo, ignorando todo lo que le decía.

"¡Hoye rouge, no sabes que es una grosería dejar a una persona hablando solo como un tonto. Tienes mucha suerte de que puedas volar, si no te daría tu merecido! ¡Me estas escuchando!"

Knuckels le gritaba a Rouge, pero ella hacía caso omiso a sus amenazas.

"Como detesto a ese murciélago" Knucles murmuro para sí mismo.

…

Cosmo estaba afuera mirando el cielo, junto a ella Cream estaba jugando con Cheese.

"Es un lugar muy hermoso" comento Cosmo

"Me alegro de que te guste, tal vez puedas vivir con nosotros si quieres." Sugirió Cream.

"Si eso me gustaría." Dijo Cosmo sonriendo, que ocultaba su verdadero pensamiento. "_Ella no entiende que sin el huevo de planeta, este planeta no podrá sobrevivir." _"Tú sabes Cream que sin el núcleo del planeta no regresa…" Cosmo comenzó.

"Lo recuperaremos." Cream interrumpió "Tenemos a Sonic de nuestro lado. El lo traerá de regreso."

"Pero sonic no es fuerte sin las esmeraldas caos…" decía Cosmo, pero fue interrumpida por una soplo de viento fuerte. Sonic de pronto se encontraba justo al lado de la chica planta.

"Bueno entonces tendremos que ir a buscarlas nosotros mismos." Dijo Sonic.

"Es fácil decirlo que hacerlo erizo tonto." Dijo una voz.

Cuando se dio la vuelta se encontró con Block y Bones riéndose para sí mismo.

"Tal vez yo pude haber hecho otra cosa en vez de dispersarlas por el espacio, pero en ese momento me pareció muy buena idea. "Recordó Sonic "bueno al menos los metarex no las tienen."

Pronto Chris, Tails, Amy, Kronos y Kimera salieron afuera. "Tu debiste estar bastante cansado después de que peleaste contra el." comento Tails recordando la forma en que el metarex pudo ser capaz de vencer a Sonic y a Knuckels.

"Si, yo pensé que en mi forma súper podía ser capaz de derrotar a ese metarex, pero resulto mas fuerte de lo que pensé." Dijo Sonic.

"Escúchame Sonic." Dijo una voz.

Cuando se dio la vuelta se encontró con Sliat. "Los metarex no son de los que te puedes confiar, han viajado por toda la galaxia y robaron muchos núcleos de planeta." Dijo Sliat.

"Tranquilízate hermano." Dijo Kimera. "Mientras nosotros estemos aquí esos metabobos serán fáciles de derrotar, recuperaremos los núcleos de planeta y las esmeraldas caos y será mucho más fácil con la ayuda de Sonic y sus amigos." Kimera dijo tratando de alentar a los demás.

"Una aventura en el espacio exterior ¿Puede ser mas romántico?" dijo Amy imaginando como seria.

"Cheese y yo no nos perderemos una aventura como esta." Cream dijo ofreciéndose a esto.

"Pueden contar también conmigo." Dijo Tails.

¡Yo quiero ir también! He esperado seis años para otra aventura y no me lo voy a perder." Dijo Chris.

"Nosotros no hemos tenido una aventura hace tiempo, y para ser sincero quisiera volver a esos tiempos. Y el resto de ustedes ¿Qué dice?" Sliat pregunto sabiendo cual era la respuesta de todos.

"A donde tu vayas hermano, yo también voy." Dijo Kimera.

"Yo siempre quise ver la vida en otros planetas." Dijo Kronos un poco impacientado.

"Necesitan algo de musculo para esta situación." Dijo Block.

"¿Y tu Bones?" Sliat pregunto, pero se dio cuenta de que no Bones estaba cerca de Cream tomándola de la mano.

"A donde sea que vaya mi bella conejita, yo iré también. Quien sabe tal vez en el viaje nos podemos llegar a enamo ¡RAR!" Bones dijo cuando sintió que Kimera le había propinado otro de sus golpes paralizantes.

"Un simple 'yo también iré' había sido más que suficiente pequeño romeo." Dijo Kimera mientras se lo llevaba lejos de Cream.

"_Wow, realmente está muy enamorada de mi._" Pensó Cream lo que le provoco una pequeña risita por lo que hacía para que se pudiera enamorar de él.

"Entonces está arreglado. Próximo destino el espacio." Dijo Sonic.

"_Y así espero que este futuro terrible que experimente no vuelva a suceder." _Pensaba Sliat.

* * *

Asi concluye este capítulo. Espero que lo disfrutaran. Dejen comentarios.


	5. Capitulo 5:Las habilidades del escuadron

Capitulo 5: Las habilidades del escuadrón

Más tarde Tails, junto con sus amigos y el Escuadrón Delta fueron bajando las escaleras en un área de suspensión de tono negro.

"Tails si iremos al espacio ¿No necesitamos una especie de nave espacial?" pregunto Chris cuando él y sus amigos descendían la escalera hacia un sotano enorme y oscuro del taller de Tails. Tails se dirigió a sus amigos y sonrió extendiendo una mano hacia un interruptor cercano para poder encender las luces.

"¡Taraa!" Tails dijo y encendió las luces. Cuando todas las luces se encendieron revelaron una de las mayores creaciones de Tails. En el centro estaba una fragata gigantesca y elegante que estaba pintada de blanco con algunas rayas de color azul y amarrillo en varias partes.

Todo el mundo excepto Sliat quedo sin aliento. Sonic solo dio un silbido cuando lo vio.

"Es enorme." Dijeron Amy y Cream al mismo tiempo.

"¡Es una nave de usos múltiples, con capacidad de vuelo totalmente funcional! Lo llamo el tifón azul, y con solo algunos ajustes es capaz de ir al espacio. Pero…"

"¿Hay un problema?" pregunto Chris.

"Bueno. Es que yo tenía pensado usar las esmeraldas caos como su fuente de energía. ¿Ahora qué vamos a hacer?" Explico Tails.

"Eso es un problema fácil de resolver. Déjenmelo a mí." Dijo Sliat.

…

"Esa endemoniada murciélago ni siquiera me dijo a donde iba y me dejo hablando solo como un idiota." Dijo Knuckels mientras caminaba por el bosque, pero cuando llego se dio cuenta de que algo andaba, de hecho muy mal.

"¿Qué rayos…" Kunckels murmuro temiendo lo peor. Efectivamente estaba en lo correcto **"LA ESMERALDA MAESTRA YA NO ESTA… ¡OTRA VEZ!**, Rouge si fue ese murciélago me las pagara… o quizás fue…"

…

"Las lecturas parecen estar bien Chris, pero Sliat ¿cómo hiciste para que Knuckels te diera la esmeralda maestra?" Tails pregunto muy curioso.

"La tome sin que se diera cuenta. A demás con el poder de la esmeralda maestra será más que suficiente como para que pueda volar esta nave." Dijo Sliat sabiendo que era verdad y que Knuckels vendría en cualquier momento por ella.

Efectivamente Knuckels corrió hacia la sala de maquinas del tifón azul. Al llegar se encontró con la esmeralda maestra puesta en una ranura, con Sonic y los demás alrededor.

"¿Se puede saber que están haciendo?" Pregunto Knuckels muy enfadado.

"Solo necesitamos tu esmeralda maestra por un rato." Dijo Sonic.

"¡De ninguna manera Sonic!" Knuckels exigió "Yo no voy a perder la esmeralda esta vez por una tonta aventura."

"Pero tenemos que ir al espacio." Agrego Amy.

"¿Qué cosa?" Pregunto Knuckels.

"La necesitamos para buscar las esmeraldas caos, y derrotar a los metarex". Explico Cosmo.

"Vamos a ir a través del espacio, lucharemos contra los metarex y salvaremos planetas ¿No suena emocionante?" agrego Cream.

"Si suena muy divertido." Dijo Knuckels con sarcasmo al notar una vena inflamada por el enojo. "AHORA O ME DAN LA ESMERALDA MAESTRA O ¡YO MISMO IRE POR ELLA!"

"Eres tan desagradable Knuckels." Dijo Cream con enojo. "¡Ya es suficiente!"

"¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso? ¡No ves que el destino de la galaxia entera está en juego!" Agrego Cosmo.

"Descuiden señoritas, nosotros seremos capaces de hacer que este equidna rojo recapacite por lo que dijo." Decía Kronos que junto con Kimera, Block y Bones se preparaban para propinarle tremenda paliza.

"Yo también quiero hacer que entienda mejor." Dijo Amy mientras blandía su martillo piko-piko con una sonrisa un tanto macabra.

"Esperen, calmémonos un poco y…" pidió Knuckels, pero no pudo evitar que los 4 chicos junto con las 3 chicas avanzaron lentamente y de repente todos se le abordaron encima. "Sonic, Sliat ¡ayúdenme!" pidió Knuckels.

"Me gustaría Knuckels, pero yo no me meto en peleas que no puedo ganar. Te quedas solo amigo." Dijo Sonic.

"Y yo espero que cambies tu actitud, así que no los detendré." Dijo Sliat.

…

Un robot metarex con los brazos y las piernas escondidas estaba flotando cerca del planeta. Estaba transmitiendo imágenes del tifón azul, así como de la tripulación.

"_no dejes que salgan del planeta." _dijo una voz robotica._ "Destruye la nave y a la tripulación. Cuando termines infórmame."_ Dijo la voz de DArk Oak.

El robot cumplió las órdenes de Dark Oak e inmediatamente llego al planeta. Al desembarcar, procedió a escanear el lugar hasta que encontró el lugar de la nave, y se dirgio inmediatamente.

"_Nave detectada. Ir hacia donde está. Comenzando el procedimiento. Misión: destruir la nave."_

…

"Esto debe ser lo último que necesitamos para poder irnos. Ahora solo tenemos que dejarlo en el buque." Dijo Amy a Cream mientras llevaba varias bolsas subiendo una colina.

"No puedo creer que estaremos en el espacio…" dijo Cream, pero cuando iba a decir algo mas se percato de que Cosmo estaba cerca de allí sentada en un tronco.

"Hey Cosmo." Dijo Cream tratando de llamar su atención. "¿Te importaría llevar estas cosas cuesta abajo por mi?" pregunto.

"Está bien." Cosmo acepto. Ella tomo las bolsas, pero luchaba para mantener el equilibrio, pronto comenzó a tambalearse.

"¿Segura que puedes?"

"Si, puedo hacerlo." Aseguro ella, sin embargo cayó por la colina, pero se sorprendió al saber que Sliat, Kronos y Bones buscando también alimentos para el viaje, y Sliat la pudo sujetar antes que se impactara con el suelo. Cosmo se ruborizo un poco al ver lo que hizo.

"Cosmo, ¿estás bien?" Amy gritó, corriendo por la colina con crema, pero se impactaron al verla todavía retenida por Sliat.

"Yo creo... creo que estoy bien." Cosmo se levanto ayudado por Sliat .

"Debes tener mucho cuidado por donde caminas. Deja que te ayude." Dijo Sliat ofreciéndose.

¡AAAHHHH! ¡Con que quiere coquetearla! ¡No es así Sliat!" Dijo Bones. "Y luego dice Kimera que el locamente enamorado soy yo."

En respuesta. Cuando Sliat dejo a Cosmo vino hacia Bones y le propino un fuerte golpe en la cabeza ruborizado por lo que dijo aunque no lo pudieron ver, ya que tenía su cara cubierta por la máscara.

"¡QUE TONTERIA ESTAS DICIENDO! ¡YO SOLO LE QUERIA OFRECER MI AYUDA! ¡NO TRATAR DE HACER QUE SE ENAMORE DE MI! Dijo Sliat, todavía ruborizado por lo que dijo.

Pero cuando Bones iba a decir algo, repentinamente el cielo se torna oscuro por una fracción de segundo, y luego, de la nada, un robot enorme de metal voló por encima de sus cabezas más rápido que la velocidad del sonido. Que aterrizo detrás de una colina cercana

"¡oh no! el robot otra vez" Amy se preguntó en voz alta

El gigantesco mecanismo Metarex, que había desembarcado de bruces en el polvo, extendió sus brazos y piernas y se levantó a sus pies, con su mirada fija en la nave.

_"nave localizada. Comenzando el proceso de destrucción."_ Un micrófono en el robot habló. La máquina extendió sus brazos, y varios láseres disparados desde sus dedos, dirigidas a la suspensión del tifón azul. Ellos hicieron grandes rayas en la tierra, y causaron grandes agujeros y penachos de polvo en el transcurso y el impacto de los láseres.

"Oye, ¿cómo es que se dio cuenta de que saldríamos de aquí?" Amy se preguntó en voz alta.

"... Yo no lo sé, pero tenemos que llegar a la nave antes de que sea tarde." Cosmo sugirió.

"¡Oigan espérennos!" dijo Sliat mientras corría detrás de ellas

" _ERROR 15493 de disparo; re ajusta..."_ El robot no pudo terminar de hablar. ya que fue golpeado por algo. El robot no estaba preparado para un gran ataque spin que le había propinado Sonic en la espalda que lo hizo tambalearse.

Bajo esta distracción, Knuckels saltó y lo golpeó por el frente. El robot voló hacia atrás y cayó al suelo, levantando una tormenta de polvo.

Sin embargo, la mano del robot se acercó. Una gran espada apareció en su mano, y se redujo a Sonic y Knuckles. Ambos saltaron sobre él como la espada corto a varios árboles en rodajas. Como si ni siquiera existieran.

"¡No creo que lo vamos a derrotar a tan fácilmente!" Knuckels, dijo.

"Lo sé, pero tenemos que darle a Tails algún tiempo." Sonic replicó. El robot Metarex se puso de pie una vez más, pero se volvió a caer cuando una criatura voló directo hacia él propinándole un tremendo pisotón en su pecho.

"Bueno, es una suerte que llegue justo a tiempo." Dijo Block. "Apártense ancianos les enseñare como se hace."

"¡¿Cómo me llamaste?" Pregunto Knuckels enfurecido por ese insulto.

"Tranquilízate Knuckels. No te olvides que vino a ayudarnos." Dijo Sonic.

"Está bien". Respondió Knuckels un poco más calmado.

_"Objetivo principal: destruir la nave. "_ Dijo el robot metarex. El rápidamente se levanto y se dirigía hacia ellos por intervenir en su misión.

De repente, Knuckels tiene una idea de lo que el robot se refería. "¿Cómo es que se dio cuenta de que íbamos a salir de aquí? o ¿de la nave?" pregunto.

"No lo sé, pero este no es el momento para pensar en eso." Dijo Sonic.

"Muy bien entonces vamos a… ¡AH!" Dijo Block cuando de repente sintió unas pinzas que estaban sujetando sus muñecas y sus tobillos para que no pueda escapar mientras que disparaba otra serie de rayos laser a Sonic y Knuckels.

"¡HOYE TU, SUELTAME INMEDIATAMENTE!" ordeno Block pero el metarex hacia caso omiso a sus palabras.

Mientras en la zona de carga del tifón azul Sliat, Kronos y Bones estaban ayudando a las chicas a llevar las últimas bolsas de alimentos.

"Ya está ahora solo tenemos que llamar a Sonic y Knuckels para poder irnos." Dijo Kronos para sí mismo al saber eso.

"¡Un minuto! ¿En donde esta Block? No lo he visto desde hace mucho tiempo." Dijo Sliat un poco preocupado.

"El dijo que iba a dar una vuelta. Ahora que lo pregunta ya debió haber regresado." Dijo Kronos ahora también preocupado. Inmediatamente saco su bastón y golpeo fuerte el suelo y de ahí ondas salieron expulsadas. Luego Kronos cerró los ojos para poder detectar su presencia. Hasta que pudo ver algo.

"Lo he encontrado esta cerca de aquí. Y está en peligro. ¡Necesita ayuda!" Kronos explicó.

"Ese Block siempre quiere hacerlo él solo." Dijo Sliat un poco disgustado. "Kronos, quiero que tu junto con Bones vayan a ayudarlo. ¡Ah! Y Bones…" dijo Sliat mientras sacaba algo de su brazo derecho sin que los demás se dieran cuenta "Cuando te acerques lo suficiente a ese metarex…" decía mientras le daba a Bones una especie de bomba. "Colócale esto en su cabeza."

"Lo que digas Sliat." Dijo Bones mientras salía junto con Kronos hacia donde estaba Block.

"¿Qué es eso?"Pregunto Cosmo un poco curiosa.

"Digamos que es un obsequio de despedida de parte mia." Respondió Sliat.

...

Chris y Tails se encontraban dentro del tifón azul tratando de dejarlo listo para su lanzamiento.

"¿está todo listo?" Chris pregunto a Tails para poder asegurarse.

"¡Sí!"Dijo Tails dándole un pulgar hacia arriba. "ahora solo tenemos que avisarles a Sonic y a los demás para que suban a la nave."

Cuando Chris se fijo en la pantalla, se impacto por lo que veía.

"Tenemos un problema." Dijo Chris mirando la pantalla. "Al parecer un metarex apareció y está combatiendo con ellos. A demás de que ha capturado a Block." Dijo Chris fijándose en lo que pasaba. En ese momento Sliat apareció.

"No te preocupes. Ya he mandado a Kronos y a Bones para que lo ayuden. Mientras puedes avisarles a Sonic y a Knuckels de que pueden retirarse." Dijo Sliat en un tono tranquilo.

"Está bien." Chris dijo,un poco más calmado, y transmitiendo sus señales a Sonic y Knuckles. "! Sonic Knuckels ¡Vuelvan aquí! Estamos despegando. ¡Kronos y Bones ayudaran a Block a destruir a ese Metarex!... ¡Hay que salir de aquí!"

...

Sonic y Knuckles entendieron el mensaje muy bien.

"Bien, vamos a estar ahí." Sonic dijo. Inmediatamente corrió hacia allá en un instante.

"Hey Sonic, ¡espera!" Nudillos gritó, corriendo detrás de él. El Metarex ignorado por ellos, se centro en Block ahora capturado.

En ese momento una roca salió volando desde el suelo hacia donde estaba el metarex y lo golpeo directamente a la cara lo que provoco que soltara a Block y lo dejara caer al suelo.

"¡NADIE ME AGARRA DE ESA FORMA! ¡AHORA ME LAS PAGARAS!" Grito block al metarex todavía enfurecido.

_"completar misión: destruir nave"_ el Metarex dijo, pero cuando iba a empezar a disparar su láser al tifón azul, una roca salió del suelo, impactándolo en su pecho, el cual no le hizo ni un rasguño.

"No te atrevas a ignorarme pedazo de hojalata." dijo Kronos disgustado por ignorarlo, ya que estaba detrás del metarex junto a Block. El metarex se dio la vuelta lo que le dio a Block la oportunidad para propinarle otro golpe.

"¿Qué tal si te recuestas un poco?" dijo Block, que le dio una patada en la cara lo que le provoco que se cayera.

"Permíteme abrigarte un poco." Dijo kronos que saco su bastón y lo coloco con el cristal hacia abajo incrustándolo en el suelo que luego mando ondas verdes por todo el suelo donde estaba tirado el metarex, y de la nada cientos de hiedras lo cubrieron para que no pudiera moverse. "¡Ahora Bones!"

En ese momento Bones apareció con el aparato en su mano derecha yendo hacia la cabeza del metarex y lo coloco en su cabeza.

"Ya está puesto." Aseguro Bones

"¿Y qué es eso exactamente?" pregunto Block.

"Solo quería darle a este metarex un regalo de despedida de parte de Sliat." Dijo Bones con una sonrisa siniestra en su rostro.

"Bien. Entonces, vámonos a la nave." Dijo Kronos, que seguido de Bones y Block fueron a la nave ignorando al metarex inmovilizado.

...

Sonic y Knuckles se topó con la suspensión de metro, con la escotilla abierta, allí Amy, Cream, y Cosmo sentarse allí y descansar.

"Sonic!" Amy gritó. Pero no era el momento para la adoración.

"Chicos, vamos a salir de aquí. El escuadrón delta pudo detener a ese Metarex. Tenemos que ir a buscar las Esmeraldas del Caos, así como nuestro propio núcleo de planeta." Knuckels, dijo.

"... Junto con la detención de los metarex, así como sus malvados planes." Cosmo agregó.

"¡Vamos a ir al puente!" Sonic dijo, y se aceleró en un instante. Todos los demás sólo dejó escapar un leve suspiro; colas como dijo antes, así era Sonic para el.

En ese momento Kronos Bones y Block llegaron donde estaba Sliat y Kimera.

"Ya está todo listo Sliat." Dijo Bones.

"Bien. Ahora vámonos al puente." Dijo Sliat.

"¡SI!" Todos los miembros respondieron al unisonó y fueron al puente junto con los demás.

...

El puente del tifón era de una forma sesgada, de gran altura, con varias áreas de control pequeñas diseñadas para los miembros de la tripulación para poder trabajar. Solo el escuadrón delta se quedo de pie.

"¡Prepárense para despegar! Cargando energía a los motores." Colas anunció, al igual que a todos sus amigos.

"Lo tengo. Motores en proceso de carga. Knuckles activa la Esmeralda Maestra para que podamos usar su poder también." Chris respondió. El barco repentinamente se estremeció con un estruendo, y el fuerte sonido de un motor rugiendo sobre el puente. El barco se estaba levantado poco a poco sobre el suelo, y estaba empezando a inclinar hacia arriba.

"Tifón Azul, ¡DESPEGANDO!" Colas gritó y empujó a sus dos paneles de control hacia adelante. El barco se sacudió, y la roca y el polvo salpicaban a través como la nave estaba empezando a tomar altura en el aire.

A medida que avanzaban más y más alto, Cosmo, Cream y Amy se acercó a echar un vistazo. Mobius era magnífico de esta altura; masas de tierra y mar lo cubrían todo. Sin embargo, también se observó desde el aire al metarex inmóvil.

El Metarex se encontraba aún en el suelo. Sliat saco un aparato de entre sus colas y oprimió un botón que estaba en medio mientras el robot desesperadamente estaba tratando de liberarse. Hasta que de pronto una corriente eléctrica vino de su cabeza recorriendo todo su cuerpo. Cuando la corriente dejo de aparecer, quedo completamente inutilizado.

El tifón azul pronto despejó la atmósfera, y se alza en el vacío infinito del espacio, al igual que la tripulación creyeron ver un pequeño punto verde oscuro que dedujeron que era el robot Metarex inutilizado. Kimera rompió el silencio.

"¿Qué era eso hermano?" pregunto Kimera.

"Era una bomba electromagnética, que cuando se lo coloca a un robot y se activa mediante este aparato, una poderosa corriente recorre todo su cuerpo. Deshabilitando sus circuitos y funciones, y luego se apaga para no volver a activarse. Pensé que me serian útiles para esta ocasión." Explico Sliat.

"Y vaya que si sirvió." Dijo Block.

"Supongo que no la sacaste de un bolsillo que llevabas en tu traje." Dijo Amy recordando que cuando le dio la bomba a Bones se percato de que no la saco de algún bolsillo que había visto. Ya que ella no sabía de su brazo derecho robótico.

"Eso es lo de menos. Por ahora es momento de que nos dirijamos ¡HACIA LA AVENTURA!" dijo Sliat tratando de animarlos un poco y que se olvidaran de eso.

"¡SÍ! " Todos dijeron al unisonó levantando un puño hacia arriba.

Cosmo pensaba para sí mismo. _"Es imposible que una criatura común domine la tierra y las plantas con facilidad. Me pregunto ¿Qué clase de vida vivió en su pasado?" _decía mientras miraba a Kronos muy detenidamente.

Y así Sonic junto con sus amigos y el escuadrón fueron hacia el espacio pensando en las nuevas aventuras que tendrán en su viaje.

* * *

Así termina este capítulo. Espero que lo disfruten. Dejen comentarios.


	6. Capitulo 6: Victoria rapida

Capitulo 6: Victoria rápida

En el espacio el tifón azul estaba volando con rumbo a encontrar la primer esmeralda caos.

"¿Estás seguro de que esta cerca de aquí una esmeralda caos?" Pregunto Amy a Knuckels sin creer en lo que dijo.

"Si. La esmeralda maestra brillaba de forma intensa, por lo tanto debe de haber una cerca de aquí." Respondió Knuckels.

"Y tiene un testigo." Agrego Block.

"Escaneare la zona para detectar el planeta más cercano." Dijo.

De repente una esfera virtual apareció en frente de ellos revelando varios puntos en donde eran los planetas.

"Es aquí." Dijo Chris apuntando a uno de los puntos.

"Es el planeta Seco." Agrego Cosmo.

"Y según mi guía planetaria, este planeta está más seco que un desierto." Dijo Sonic con una cara feliz.

"Entonces fijemos rumbo hacia ese planeta." Dijo Amy "¡Vamos allá inmediatamente!"

"Amy se supone que yo soy el capitán." Dijo Tails un poco disgustado por creerse Amy de que es la capitán.

"Je je lo siento Tails." Se disculpo Amy.

De repente todos pudieron percatar de que Bones estaba tratando de evitar reírse.

"¿Qué es tan gracioso?" pregunto Tails un poco curioso

"Je je, lo siento, pero tu el capitán. Creo que sabemos quién está más dotado para esto Tails." Dijo Bones

"¿No me digas que tú?" Pregunto él un poco enfadado.

"Yo no, pero Sliat si." Dijo señalando a Sliat que estaba parado a su lado.

"¿Que te hace pensar que él puede ser mejor capitán que Tails?" pregunto Knuckels.

"Como simpre eres tan despistado. No me sorprende que cada vez que hablas con Eggman siempre puede engañarte." Dijo Bones recordando que Sliat les dijo que Knuckels es una de las personas fácil de engañar.

"¡Que dijiste!" dijo Knuckels enfadado por lo que acaba de decirle.

"¡Que estas buscando pelea! Te advierto que no me asustan tus amenazas guardián de la esmeralda maestra." Dijo Bones poniéndose en posición de combate.

"¡Ya es suficiente Bones!" Dijo Sliat evitando una pelea estúpida. "En primer lugar Tails fue el que construyo esta nave, por lo tanto tiene derecho a ser el capitán. En segundo lugar no quiero que le menciones nada de mi vida, y en tercer lugar no hagas peleas absurdas, ya que nosotros tenemos un enemigo en común, y son los metarex. ¿Entendiste?" explico Sliat para que pudiera entender.

"Si Sliat." Respondió Bones.

"Tails te pido mil disculpas por el comportamiento de él. Por favor prosigue." Dijo Sliat.

"De acuerdo. Destino el planeta Brisa." Dijo Tails.

Al llegar al planeta Sonic fue el primero en hablar. "Muy bien pues ¡aterricemos ahora!" dijo con la emoción de poner los pies en la tierra.

"Bueno, yo no estoy tan seguro de que debas estar tan emocionada, de acuerdo con los sensores, hay un montón de agua aquí." dijo Chris.

"Espera, ¿QUÉ? ¡No importa lo que dije antes, no puede aterrizar aquí!..." Sonic trató de rogar frenéticamente.

"Oh Sonic no seas una gallina." Dijo Kimera.

"Si. El hecho de aun no sepas nadar no significa que te pongas en ese estado." Agrego Block.

"Si. Ahora te la bancas." Agrego Knuckles con una sonrisa. El tifón Azul se elevó a través de las nubes y aterrizo directo hacia el agua. En apenas pocos segundos, se hundió en el mar, cayendo por una parada.

...

Varios submarinos verdes se establecieron en lo que habría sido normalmente el despegue de las aeronaves fuera de la sala del tifón.

"¡Tiene que haber un error! Mi guía dice que se trata de un planeta desierto." dijo Sonic con Tails.

"Bueno, no sé qué decir Sonic. Creo que tu guía está un poco desactualizada" respondió colas como se metió en su submarino.

"... No hay manera de que haya demasiada agua aquí ¡ODIO! El agua... tan lenta e inmóvil..." Sonic reflexionó.

"No te preocupes Sonic! Hice un submarino de doble cabina para que podamos viajar juntos", dijo Chris, señalando a la que parecían dos submarinos soldados entre sí. Sonic entro rápidamente.

"¡Lanzamiento de los submarinos!" Colas ordeno. Todos los submarinos se lanzaron hacia adelante del tifón azul, y salpicando en el mar de cristal azul.

...

Muy pronto, todos los submarinos estaban varados en una playa grande, costeras abiertas. El sol se refleja con brillantez en la arena y el agua. Todo el mundo estaba de pie en un grupo a lo largo de la playa. Solo los submarinos del escuadrón Delta no estaban con ellos.

"¿Donde están Sliat y su escuadrón?" pregunto Cosmo.

"No sé. Seguro ellos debieron haberse separado de nosotros en el transcurso del viaje." Dijo Tails.

"Espero que estén bien." Dijo Cream preocupada.

"No hay de qué preocuparnos por ellos. Bien ¡A buscar la esmeralda!" dijo Sonic.

"Entonces, ¿cómo vamos a encontrar la Esmeralda?" Chris dijo.

"Sé que está aquí en alguna parte..." Nudillos respondió.

"¿Cómo estás tan seguro?" Cosmo preguntó.

"Bueno Cosmo, tengo un don natural para encontrar cosas. Te voy a enseñar", respondió Knuckles, sacando sus garras excavadoras y colocándoselas en sus guantes.

"Oh," Cosmo se limitó a decir, no querer saber nada más. Nudillos se zambulló en la arena y empezó a excavar alrededor, dejando zanjas a su paso. Los ojos de Cosmo se abrieron como ella vio algo, una joya brillante azul junto a una roca irregular.

"¡La encontré!" Cosmo-gritó, corriendo hacia el objeto que ella reconoció como la Esmeralda Caos. Ella lo cogió en sus manos y lo miró.

"¡La esmeralda caos!" Amy y Cream gritaban mientras corrían detrás de ella para mirarla.

"Bien, pero ¿qué paso con el núcleo del planeta?" pregunto Cosmo.

Justo en ese momento la tierra se empezó a temblar y poco a poco el agua empezó a disminuir hasta que ya solo quedaban simples charcos.

"Pero ¿qué paso?" pregunto Knuckels ahora confundido.

"Creo que es obra nuestra." Dijo una voz.

Todos fijaron su vista en donde provenía esa voz, y ahí estaba Sliat, y su grupo con un brazo de un metarex.

"¿Pudieron regresar el núcleo del planeta así de simple?" pregunto Cosmo todavía sorprendida.

"Si. Esos metarex no pusieron ninguna resistencia." Dijo Kronos.

"¿Y a estos los llamas enemigos peligrosos Cosmo?" dijo Bones en un tono de superioridad. "Ni siquiera fueron capaces de enfrentarse a Sliat o a nosotros. De hecho ni nos hicieron ningún rasguño."

"Seguro que el que los creo debió haber estado muy flojo en hacerlos tan débiles." Agrego Kimera.

"_eso es porque no se han enfrentado a un comandante metarex. Están tomando esto demasiado a la ligera."_ Decía Sliat en su mente.

Mientras el grupo de sonic no podía creer aun en como el núcleo fue regresado así de rápido, y sin ningún herido en el grupo de Sliat.

"_¿Realmente son muy fuertes? Detesto admitirlo, pero tal vez sean más fuertes que Sonic, pero…"_ Cosmo pensaba para sí misma. _"jamás he visto como pelea Sliat. Me pregunto ¿si es tan fuerte como dice su escuadrón? Tiene que serlo, sino no le guardarían tanto respeto como lo he visto últimamente." _Pensaba mientras centraba su vista en Sliat.

Block tiro el brazo del metarex que tenia, y rápidamente se bajo de la colina de donde estaba y fijo sus ojos en la esmeralda que encontraron.

"Así que esta es una esmeralda caos." Dijo todavía sorprendido, pero en su mente tenía una duda. _"pero es muy diferente a la que vimos en el futuro. La diferencia es que no irradiaban esa luz tan cálida y reconfortante."_

Bueno, ya que todo está solucionado podemos retirarnos." Dijo Block.

"¡ESPEREN!" dijo una voz.

Justo en ese instante una persona que vivía en este planeta corría para poder decirles algo.

"¿Quién eres?" pregunto Sonic.

"Soy uno de los aldeanos que vive en este planeta. Mi jefe, y mi tribu quieren hacerles una fiesta por habernos ayudado a recuperar nuestro núcleo de planeta. Por favor síganme." Dijo. Indicando a todos de que lo siguieran hasta que llegaron a una ciudad donde estaban cientos de personas esperando a sus héroes. Uno de ellos se acerco al grupo que pudieron reconocer que era el jefe de la tribu, ya que a diferencia de los demás él era de baja estatura.

"Ustedes han devuelto el núcleo del planeta, y restauraron nuestro planeta a como era antes, así que como agradecimiento armaremos una fiesta con banquetes y un desfile."

"¡Eso suena emocionante!" dijo Cream.

"Si. Sobre todo la parte del banquete." Agrego Amy.

"No nos perderíamos una fiesta ni en lo mas minimo." Dijo Sliat.

"Bien, pues ¡Que comiencen los festejos!" dijo el jefe a todos las personas.

…

"¡Como se atreve a decir que los metarex son débiles! ¡Debería de…" Dark Oak decía.

"**Es obvio que esos metarex son patéticos, y si puedo adivinar que tus comandantes son así de débiles."** Dijo una voz que estaba dentro de la cabeza de Dark Oak.

"Hoye. Yo te dejo que estés en mi cuerpo para que puedas decirme sobre ellos, pero ¡No te permito que hables así de mis comandantes!"Dijo Dark Oak furioso por lo que dijo.

"**Yo solo digo lo que yo creo de ellos. Si me lo permites puedo brindarte algo un poco más… efectivo."**

"Hmmm ¿Que estas sugiriendo?" pregunto Dark Oak.

"**He permanecido en tu cuerpo por poco tiempo, pero tengo poder suficiente para poder invocar a dos soldados que tal vez te puedan ayudar con tu problema."** Dijo.

Justo en ese momento un portal se abrió, y de ahí dos criaturas encapuchadas salieron. Después el portal se cerró. Las criaturas se dieron la vuelta para poder ver a Dark Oak, y luego se pusieron de rodillas.

"Estamos a tus servicios gran señor." Dijeron al unisonó.

"_Con estos guerreros quizás pueda ganar."_ Pensó. "De ahora en adelante obedecerán todas mis órdenes sin protestar. ¿Quedo claro?" pregunto Dark Oak.

"Si. Mi señor." Respondieron.

"_**Tonto. No sabes que ellos pudieron ver mi energía. Crees que te obedecerán a ti, pero en realidad solo me harán caso a mí." **_Decía la criatura en su propia mente.

* * *

Así termina este capítulo. Espero que les guste. Dejen comentarios.


	7. Capitulo 7: Sliat vs Knuckels

Capitulo 7: Sliat vs Knuckels

"Todo el mundo ahora, ¡a tirar para arriba!" El jefe gritó, de pie sobre uno de los barcos. Todos los amigos de Eric y sus compañeros fueron lanzados uno a uno, y que se recuperó en torno a bordo del buque.

"¿Por qué hacen esto?" Kronos gritó en el aire.

"¡No lo sé!" Sliat dijo cómo estaba también en el aire.

"¡Esta es nuestra manera de honrar a nuestros héroes!" el jefe explicó.

Sin embargo, como seguían en el aire, Sonic y sus amigos llegaron a través de la multitud y se dirigió junto a las naves que se movían.

"¡Hola a todos!" Cosmo sonrió y gritó.

"Hola Cosmo." dijo Sliat en el aire. Luego se cayó y se recuperó de nuevo, "¿Cómo te va?"

"Bien." Amy respondió por ella.

"Bueno, estamos tratando de encontrar, y están tratando de no perder el tiempo de fiesta con los nativos." Nudillos, dijo.

"En realidad, eso parece divertido." Dijo Crema, con el refuerzo de "Chao!" de queso.

"Pero ¿por qué los lanzan en el aire?" Preguntó Chris.

"¡Es por regresar su nucleo de planeta!" Block dijo que navegó en el aire.

"Es una muestra de su agradecimiento," dijo Kimera.

"Bueno, ¡yo estoy agradecido lo suficiente!" Kronos gritó cuando volcó violentamente en el aire de otro buque.

"Uggh... creo que me voy a enfermar si sigo saltando así." dijo Bones nauseabundamente, tratando desesperadamente de dejar de saltar en el aire.

"Si vomitas sobre mi vas a tener que aprender a volar en lugar de saltar." Advirtió Block que estaba muy cerca de donde saltaba.

Como todo el mundo pasaba, un aspecto dudoso se generaba a Cosmo. "¿Te pasa algo malo?" Crema preguntó.

" sólo que... no puedo creer como es que ellos pudieron regresar el núcleo del planeta tan rápido, casi como por arte de magia." Respondió Cosmo.

"Deja de pensar en eso Cosmo. Sliat y su grupo solo tuvieron suerte nada mas, pero eso no quiere decir que seamos débiles ante ellos." Dijo Knuckels. _"Además, quisiera pelear con Sliat una vez si es tan fuerte como dice ser."_

"... Gracias Knuckles. Eso me reconforta un poco." Dijo Cosmo agradeciendo a Knuckels.

"Oigan ustedes, amigos de los héroes, permítanos honor también ¡MEZCLA aquí!" El jefe dijo, y varias personas agarraron a Amy, Cream, Cosmo, Sonic, Chris, y Tails. En momentos, todos ellos estaban siendo devueltos arriba y abajo como yo-yos en los trampolines mientras la multitud bailaba a su alrededor. Lo que no se percataron fue que un robot estaba observándolos en su fiesta.

…

En una zona lejos de la ciudad, una nave de gran altura color púrpura sobresalía de la arena, adornado con el símbolo de la cabeza familiar de un genio y sus villianos, el Dr. Eggman.

"Heheheheh..." Eggman se echó a reír en el interior del puente de la nave al ver el desfile a través del monitor: "Sonic fue muy amble al encontrar por mí la esmeralda Caos. Entonces, ¿cómo hare para quitársela y destruirlos...?" Empezó a pensar mucho. Mientras él no miraba, Becoe deslizó hacia Decoe.

"¿Cuántas veces ha pensado en un plan para destruir a Sonic y conseguir la esmeralda caos?" Becoe susurró.

"No lo sé. He perdido la cuenta cuando pasamos el 50." Respondió Decoe.

"Pero, ¿de verdad creen que Eggman podra tener éxito esta vez?" Bokkun entró

"Bueno, según yo pienso, creo que este será el fracaso numero 1000 y algo." agregó Decoe.

"Si. Cada vez que el tiene un plan, siempre termina en una explosión, o nosotros heridos." dijo Bokkun.

"¡Con que piensan eso eh!" Eggman les gritó. Los tres robots de ayuda se congelaron. "Entonces piensen ustedes en un plan si son tan listos."

"¡AH! Creo que me está doliendo la cabeza de pensar demasiado." Becoe dijo.

"Y a mí me faltan ajustarme unos tornillos en mi cerebro." Agrego Decoe.

"¿asique problemas en sus cabezas?" Robotnik preguntó con una sonrisa sinestra en su rostro. "bien suerte que tengo lo necesario para arreglar ese problema." Respondió, y de la nada cientos de herramientas salieron repentinamente, y saco de entre ellas un mazo de gigante.

"¡A CORRER!" Dijeron los tres robots.

Mientras Eggman trataba de agarrar a dos de ellos con su mazo, Bokkun aprovecho la oportunidad y se escabullo fuera de la sala sin ser visto por Eggman.

"Sí. ¡Por fin estoy a salvo!" Bokkun dijo.

"oh yo no diría eso enano." Dijo una voz.

Cuando se dio la vuelta Rouge apareció repentinamente en frente de Bokkun para proponerle algo.

"¡ROUGE! ¡Qué estás haciendo aquí!" pregunto Bokkun.

Solo estaré aquí por un buen rato a demás de que me ayudaras a poder conseguir las esmeraldas caos." Respondió Rouge.

"¡Ja! si piensas que te voy a ayudar estas bien loca, y nada de lo que hagas me hará cambiar de parecer."

En ese instante Rouge saco un collar en forma de corazón para mostrárselo a Bokkun. "¿sabes qué es esto?

"Si. Eso es mío." Dijo ahora ruborizado de color rosa.

"Si no quieres que se lo muestre a todos los que conoces, entonces vas a hacer todo lo que te diga." Dijo Rouge.

"Hare lo que digas, pero por favor no se los muestres a nadie." Rogo Bokkun, ya que no tenia mas opción que hacerlo.

"Muy bien. Quiero que hagas esto…" rouge decía mientras poco apoco le explicaba su plan.

Cuando Bokkun había regresado Eggman todavía seguía persiguiendo a los dos robots para propinarles un buen golpe en la cabeza.

"¡Doctor Eggman!" Grito.

En ese momento Eggman dejo de perseguirlos e inmediatamente fijo su atención en Bokkun.

"¿Qué quieres?" pregunto muy disgustado.

"tengo un plan. El cual puede funcionar para poder obtener la esmeralda caos." Respondió Bokkun.

"pues adelante quiero oírlo." Dijo Eggman impaciente.

Bokkun se acerco a Eggman y mientras le susurraba para que los demás no pudieran oírlo, los dos robots se tiraron al suelo cansados de tanto correr.

"Qué bueno que Bokkun llego justo a tiempo. Ya me estaba cansando de tanto correr." Dijo Becoe.

"Si, pero me pregunto ¿qué tipo de plan le estará diciendo?" dijo Decoe muy curioso.

Cuando termino de explicar su plan Eggman dio una de sus risas exageradas por un plan tan perfecto.

"¡Excelente! Este es el mejor plan que se me ha ocurrido en toda mi vida." Dijo Eggman

"El del plan fui yo, así que no se robe todo el crédito." Dijo Bokkun disgustado por lo que dijo Eggman.

"Bien, pues que de rienda suelta a este plan." Dijo Eggman.

...

Nudillos estaba caminando en el desierto cerca de la ciudad. El aire era caliente y lleno de partículas de arena y el sol con vigas de abajo sin ningún tipo de nubes para bloquearlo.

Fue entonces cuando oyó el ruido de un motor por encima de él, y él miró hacia arriba, el conductor del huevo, tambaleándose con locura, fue descendiendo lentamente, y finalmente se estrelló contra el suelo cerca con un _ruido sordo_.

Nudillos, con ganas de comprobarlo, corrió hacia el accidente; Eggman estaba tumbado en la bañera.

"Eggman!" Nudillos exclamó.

"¡Ah, los nudillos, ideal para verte de nuevo!" Robotnik, dijo con un tono de temor.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" Nudillos le preguntó. En ese momento, Eggman tuvo una idea. Él sacó un pañuelo y empezó a llorar.

"¿Le pasa algo malo?" Nudillos le preguntó con simpatía.

"... yo... ¡estoy atrapado aquí! ¡Mi barco se quedó sin energía, y se estrelló al aterrizar en este planeta desolado! Yo sólo quería salir de este planeta, y entonces ¡empezaría una nueva vida, de paz! Pero ahora, creo que nunca va a suceder, ¡a menos que encuentre una Esmeralda Caos! Por favor Knuckles ¡No quiero pasar el resto de mi vida en este desierto!" Eggman se declaró, en lo mejor que pudo.

"¡Es mi culpa! ¡Estaba tan consumido por hacerme cargo del Universo! ¡Fui malo, y codicioso! Yo quería todas las galaxias para mí mismo, pero ahora, si me largo de aquí, no voy a llevar a cabo otro malvado plan, ¡te lo juro! Si tan sólo tuviera una Esmeralda Caos para que yo pudiera salir y empezar una nueva vida..."

Nudillos se dirigio hacia Eggman. "Hey, hey, no te preocupes. Voy a ayudarle a conseguir una Esmeralda."

"¿Realmente?"

"Por supuesto", respondió nudillos.

"¡Oh, gracias! ¡Sé que siempre puedo confiar en ti!" Eggman, dijo, sigue actuando. Una pequeña sonrisa llegó a su rostro, que era más fácil de lo que él esperaba.

...

"Espera, ¿qué Eggman quiere la Esmeralda Caos?" Sonic preguntó. Nudillos estaba tratando de convencer por la difícil situación de Eggman.

"Sí. Él dice que si él la tiene, cuando salga fuera de este planeta, va a renunciar a sus malos caminos", respondió nudillos. Block, Tails, y Chris le dio una sonrisa triste y suspiró tanto Sonic y Kronos. Bones, y Kimera simplemente lo ignoraron. Sliat soltó una carcajada como si fuera una gran broma.

"Hemos visto eso antes." dijo Tails. Block y Kimera también se rieron entre dientes.

"Tiene razón el chico." agregó Block. Nudillos sólo lo miró.

"Eggman no renunciará a sus caminos. Eso es un hecho." dijo Kimera.

"Y, sin embargo, a través de todo eso, de alguna manera se las arregla para hacer que le creas." dijo Bones. "no cabe duda que siempre eres un idiota." Knuckels se enojo aún más.

"Bueno, ¡yo no necesito su permiso!" Nudillos gritó, y se dirigió a Cosmo: "Yo soy el que encontré esto, así que ¡puedo hacer lo que quiera con ella!" Nudillos arrancó la Esmeralda Caos de Cosmo sorprendida. Luego se alejaba poco a poco.

De pronto sintió que la esmeralda ya no estaba más en su mano, y cuando se fijo en Sliat la estaba sosteniendo en su mano derecha.

"Lo siento Knuckels, pero no voy a permitir que te lleves la esmeralda por excusas tan absurdas y estúpidas." Dijo Sliat.

"¡Dame la esmeralda ahora mismo, o tendré que usar la fuerza para quitártela!" dijo Knuckels en un tono muy enojado.

"Soy yo, o parece que quieres pelear con mi hermano Knuckels." Dijo Kimera.

"Si peleas con el no podrás sobrevivir." Agrego Kronos.

"¡Silencio!" grito Sliat. Todos guardaron silencio. Lo que Sliat aprovecho para volver a Hablar. "Si tu quieres una pelea entonces la tendrás Knuckels."

Sliat dejo la esmeralda en un montículo elevado de roca y se puso en una posición de combate.

"Esperen no peleen entre ustedes…" decía Cosmo, pero fue interrumpida cuando Block le propino un golpe en la nuca para dejarla inconsciente.

"Lo siento, pero Sliat me dijo que no quería que salieras herida en este tipo de combate." Dijo. Pronto la sujeto, y luego la recostó en el suelo lentamente.

"¿No crees que fuiste un poco rudo?" pregunto Amy.

"No te preocupes. Block siempre ha sido blando con las mujeres en eso de golpear. A excepción de ciertas personas que conoce." Explico Bones.

"¿Que quisiste decir con eso?" pregunto un poco enfadada.

"Olvídalo. Ahora solo guarden silencio, y pongan atención están a punto de ver las habilidades de Sliat." Dijo Kimera un poco entusiasmado.

"Está bien." Todo el grupo de Sonic respondió al unisonó.

"Te lo advierto. Por muy fuerte que seas voy a usar toda mi fuerza." Dijo Knuckels tratando de intimidarlo.

"hablas mucho pero no veo acción. Ahora veo que tienes que ser débil." Dijo Sliat.

"¡AH SI! ¡PUES AHORA VERAS QUE TIPO DE ACCIÓN PUEDO DAR!" dijo Knuckels enojado por lo que dijo.

Knuckels fue corriendo directamente hacia el para propinarle un golpe, pero se sorprendió cuando de un simple movimiento pudo esquivarlo sin hacer ningún esfuerzo. Knuckels decidió tratar de darle otro golpe en la cara, pero lo pudo esquivar doblándose en un Angulo de 90° perfecto.

"¿Eso es todo lo que tienes que dar?" pregunto.

"Si apenas estoy calentando." Respondió, y en ese instante trato de tirarlo lanzando una patada, pero lo pudo percatar, y en ese instante salto hacia atrás, dando tres volteretas, y aterrizando nuevamente en sus pies. Knuckels se estaba poniendo cada vez mas enojado, y fue rápidamente a donde estaba, y le propino una serie de golpes, pero todos ellos fueron esquivados fácilmente, y sin cansancio.

"Te estoy preguntando si ¿eso es todo lo que tienes que dar?" dijo Sliat.

"_Puede anticipar mis movimientos sin problemas. Es como si me conociera. Muy bien, tendré que hacer algo que no espera que haga."_ Decía en su mente.

Knuckels arranco una gran piedra y procedió a lanzarla hacia él, pero Sliat la pudo romper sin problemas utilizando solo el brazo derecho.

"¿Eso es lo mejor que sabes hacer?" pregunto Sliat, pero para su sorpresa Knuckels había desaparecido. "¿a dónde se fue?" Se pregunto a sí mismo. De repente el suelo que estaba cerca de él se empezó a romper, y de ahí salió Knuckels para propinarle un golpe directo a la cara el cual tuvo éxito.

"_Que listo. Mientras yo me distraje con la enorme piedra que lanzo el aprovecho la oportunidad para esconderse debajo de la tierra acercándose lentamente para así darme un golpe sin ser visto, y no lo pude ver ya que la piedra fue muy grande." _explicaba así mismo en su mente mientras pudo fijarse mejor que el agujero que había creado Knuckels estaba cubierto para así no supiera donde estaba. Knuckels aprovecho la oportunidad, y procedió a darle golpes uno tras otro, pero solo en la cara. Poco a poco se podía oír pequeñas ruidos que provenían del casco de Sliat, lo cual pudo percatar que se estaba a punto de romper, ya que el casco era la parte de la armadura no resistente ante golpes múltiples. Cuando Knuckels le encesto un último golpe, no solo el casco se rompió sino que además lo mando volando hacia una montaña, y se impacto contra ella, cayendo directamente hacia el piso ocasionando que se levantara una nube de polvo.

"¡JA! Ahora podrás empezar a respetarme." Dijo Knuckels.

"**Si tú pie**nsas **que eso f**ue capaz **de derrotarme** te equivocas." Decía la voz de Sliat, ya que con la caída el distorsionador se rompió causando que poco a poco su voz original apareciera.

"Creo que a Sliat le rompieron el casco y el distorsionador." Dijo Block.

"No solo eso. También con la caída se rompió parte de la armadura." Agrego Bones que pudo ver las grietas en la armadura a pesar del polvo.

"¡Genial!" dijo Sonic. "Ahora podremos ver quien es tras la máscara."

"¡No puedo esperar para verlo!" Dijo Amy impaciente.

"Seguro que es un guerrero muy fuerte." Dijo Tails.

Cuando el polvo se disipo pudieron ver su rostro y todos excepto el escuadrón delta y Cosmo que estaba inconsciente quedaron impactados al verlo.

"¡QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" todos dijeron al unisonó al verlo finalmente.

* * *

Así termina este capítulo. Espero que lo disfruten. Dejen comentarios.


	8. Capitulo 8: el secreto de los kitsunes

Capitulo 8: el secreto de los Kitsunes

Lentamente como Sliat se estaba moviendo hacia Knuckels todo el equipo de Sonic quedo impactado al ver su rostro.

"Es idéntico a Tails." Dijo Cream todavía sorprendida.

"¡Esperen!" dijo Kronos.

Pronto el color del pelaje de Sliat paso a ser del color de Tails a un color negro. Al igual que sus ojos pasaron de un color celeste a un color rojo sangre.

"¿Que le paso a su color?" pregunto Amy.

"AH… bueno… es que… es que… es que… " Kimera tartamudeaba al ver lo que le paso a Sliat. "Ah, es que la armadura de Sliat funciona con energía de esmeraldas caos, pero resulta inestable a su piel, por lo tanto su color habitual que es negro pasa a ser de un color miel como Tails." Explico Kimera.

"¿En serio?" todos preguntaron.

"¿En serio?" pregunto también Block que aun no supo que era una mentira.

"En serio." Dijo Kimera tratando de mantener una sonrisa confortadora.

"¿Pero no dijiste que… ¡ay!" decía Block, pero no pudo terminar la pregunta ya que recibió un pisotón de Kronos "¡Sí! Funciona con la energía de esmeraldas caos y le provoca ese tipo de efectos en su piel." Dijo Block manteniendo una sonrisa para tratar de no poner una cara de dolor ante el fuerte pisotón que le dio.

Sonic miro detenidamente a al rostro de Sliat. La diferencia de color no cambiaba el hecho de que se parecía mucho a Tails. _"En verdad es su verdadero color, o es algo más que eso. Bueno no tengo nada que hacer que seguirle la corriente. Aunque si fuera Tails estaría muy impresionado por sus habilidades." _Pensaba.

"¿Sonic?" Chris pregunto ahora preocupado.

Los pensamientos de Sonic fueron interrumpidos por la voz de Chris.

"Bien eso es suficiente para mí." Dijo Sonic.

"¿En verdad le crees?" pregunto Tails.

"Si. Después de todo el hecho de que mostrara su rostro hará la batalla muy interesante." Respondió con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"Si tu lo dices." Dijo Tails.

Kimera se volvió a fijar en Sliat haciendo un suspiro de aliviado. _"hermano tu lo piensas en todo con detenimiento, pero sabes que si tu armadura está rota tendrás que sacártela. Espero que tengas un plan B."_ decía Kimera en su mente.

…

"_Condenado Knuckels no solo me rompió el casco, si no que a demás dejo mi armadura en un grave estado, pero si no hubiera sido por el chip que tengo en la nuca hubiera sido algo peor. Solo espero que Kimera inventara una buena excusa para esta situación."_ Decía en su mente mientras que apretó un botón de su brazo derecho e instantáneamente la armadura se desprendió de su cuerpo. Al caer hizo un ruido un poco fuerte lo que significaba que era muy pesada. _"Al quitarme la armadura que era de un peso exuberante mi velocidad a aumentado, pero no será suficiente para poder estar al nivel de Knuckels. Bien. Creo que no tengo opción."_

Repentinamente Sliat se puso en cuatro patas, y poco a poco comenzó a salir un aura roja de su cuerpo.

"_¿Qué le está pasando? Y ¿Qué es esa energía que sale de su cuerpo?" _se preguntaba en su mente.

…

"¿Kimera eso es?" Block pregunto.

"no se atrevería a hacerlo" dijo Kronos.

"Creo que si lo hará." Contrarresto Bones.

"_Hermano. ¡Idiota!"_ Decía Kimera en su mente.

"¿Que es lo que están hablando?" pregunto Amy.

"Si. Porque tengo el presentimiento de que no es nada bueno" agrego Tails.

"Sliat está tratando de invocar a su segundo yo para poder igualar a Knuckels. Aunque es algo muy malo." Dijo Kronos.

"¿Segundo yo?" preguntaron Chris y Sonic al unisonó.

"¿Por qué no nos explican claramente que es eso de segundo yo?" pregunto Tails.

Hubo un silencio incomodo en el escuadrón hasta que Kimera rompió el silencio.

"Alguna vez te preguntaste ¿Por qué los Kitsunes tenemos más colas de lo normal Tails?" Kimera le pregunto a Tails.

Tails no respondió, ya que ni siquiera él lo sabía.

"La razón es que los kitsunes poseen diferentes yos ocultos en nuestras colas. Por cada cola que poseemos tenemos un yo completamente diferente, pero para el alivio de los kitsunes sus yos duermen profundamente. Excepto el yo que ocupara el cuerpo, así que no tienen ningún problema en eso. Sin embargo…" kimera dio un gran suspiro triste ya que recordó lo que Sliat le conto de cómo fue que libero ese yo. "Verán Sliat en su pasado había sufrido la pérdida de alguien especial. Sus amigos trataron de ayudarlo, pero ellos no entendían lo que era el dolor que sentía. Lo que le provoco a Sliat una ira increíble, ya que lo que hacían era empeorarlo en lugar de sentirlo mejor. Cuando Sliat libero su segundo yo, y lastimo a sus amigos con el ya no podía ser visto por lo que hizo, así que decidió marcharse para nunca volver con ellos." Kimera termino.

Todos quedaron con caras tristes al saber que Sliat tuvo un pasado difícil.

"¿Pero que fue lo que consiguió cuando libero su segundo yo?" pregunto Cream en un tono triste.

"Lo que consiguió fue que sus habilidades habían aumentado. Al igual que sabia técnicas que los antiguos kitsunes conocían en sus épocas antiguas." Respondió Bones.

En ese momento no se habían percatado de que Cosmo dejo de estar inconsciente, pero estaba fingiendo que aun lo estaba. Tras oír lo que dijo Kimera Cosmo estuvo Tratando de evitar las ganas de llorar "_Jamás pensé que él había sufrido mucho. Creo que yo entiendo ese dolor." _Decía en su mente.

"Pero un momento." Intervino Amy. "Si mal no me equivoco ustedes se asustaron un poco al saber que iba a liberar a su segundo yo, por lo tanto hay algo malo en eso."

"Exactamente." Dijo Block.

"La verdad es que su segundo yo posee también mente propia, y él piensa solo en encontrar un oponente digno de su poder, o que le proporcione una pelea que pueda recordar aunque fuera débil." Agrego Kronos.

"Y ¿Si no le proporcionan ninguna de las dos opciones?" pregunto Chris.

"Pues si no le proporcionan eso, el resultado del oponente…" Bones comenzó.

"Es morir" Kimera termino.

Todos quedaron en estado de shock al oir lo que dijeron. Solo cosmo al oir esto abrió los ojos, y se incorporo rápidamente.

"¿Morir?" pregunto Cosmo luego de incorporarse. "Tenemos que evitar eso. Hay que detenerlo."

"No es tan sencillo Cosmo." Dijo Kronos.

"Cuando pasa a su segundo yo; el no distingue a sus amigos. De hecho cree que todos son sus oponentes." Agrego Bones.

"¡¿Y que se supone que hay que hacer entonces?" pregunto Cosmo en una mezcla de enojo y angustia.

"Lo que podemos hacer es observar, rezar y no acercarse." Dijo Kimera.

Todos decidieron hacer lo que dijo Kimera, pero Cosmo aun estaba creyendo que tenía que intervenir.

En ese momento la transformación de Sliat estaba sucediendo. Sus guantes se rompieron, y los dedos de su mano izquierda se convertían en garras afiladas. En el brazo derecho le salió un sable de su antebrazo que fácilmente lo pudo volver a meter. Sus zapatos se empezaron a romper, ya que le estaban saliendo garras, y sus pies crecían una talla mas, su pelaje que era suave se estaba volviendo duro, al igual que el de sus colas, sus orejas se estaban volviendo puntiagudas. Finalmente sus dientes se estaban volviendo afilados como los de un tiburón.

Cuando su transformación había terminado todos quedaron impactados ante la apariencia de Sliat. Parecía como un demonio. Hasta Knuckels retrocedió un poco ante su transformación.

**"¡Estás listo! porque ahora te mostrare lo que puedo hacer Knuckels." **Decía con una voz tenebrosa.

En ese momento fue a toda velocidad directamente hacia Knuckels, y le propino un tremendo golpe en la cara mandándolo hasta una montaña.

Knuckels trato de moverse pero sus piernas quedaron paralizadas por lo que paso. Era la primera vez que sentía un miedo así en toda su vida.

En ese instante Sliat lo agarro de la pierna y lo lanzo contra el suelo, lo que lo hizo rebotar. Cuando se elevo fuera de la tierra le propino una patada mandándolo contra una pared. Knuckels solo podía gritar del dolor que sentía.

**"que te pasa Knuckels; acaso tienes miedo de ver mi poder. Y eso de que solo es una parte de lo que puedo hacer." **Dijo Sliat.

Knuckels desesperadamente arranco un trozo de la pared y se lo lanzo. En ese momento aprovecho la oportunidad y se metió bajo tierra.

Sliat pudo romper la piedra fácilmente, y al ver que el hizo el mismo truco se dio una pequeña risa.

**"si crees que ese truco te funcionara dos veces, ¡Estás muy equivocado!"**

En ese instante se puso en cuatro patas **"Estilo del Kitsune. Técnica de colas de captura."** y sus colas se empezaron a alargar, y fueron directamente a la tierra. Pasaron 20 segundos hasta que del suelo surgió Knuckels que estaba en vuelto en las colas de Sliat apretándolo fuertemente, sin tener posibilidad de escapar.

Todos quedaron sorprendidos por como lo pudo atrapar, y eso de que Knuckels era difícil de atrapar bajo tierra. Incluso Eggman que estaba cerca de llegar a la esmeralda caos se quedo impactado por lo que vio.

"Y yo que me creía malvado." Se dijo a si mismo.

"_Por favor que termine ahí." _Rogaba Kimera en su mente.

Sus peticiones no fueron aceptadas, ya que Sliat lo agarro de la cara y lo mando directo al suelo. Knuckels estaba boca arriba en la tierra. Ni siquiera se podía mover, ya que sus piernas quedaron muy heridas y con solo moverlas le ocasionaba dolor. Sliat aprovecho la oportunidad y le dio a Knuckels un fuerte sentón en el estomago, lo que le provoco un fuerte grito de dolor.

Todos no podían ver la masacre que le estaba propinando Sliat a Knuckels. Cosmo y el escuadron Delta eran los únicos que lo veían todo. Cosmo ya no podía ver más la tortura que estaba propinándole a Knuckels.

"¡BAAASTAAAAA!" grito, y antes de que pudiera ser sujetada por Kimera, Cosmo corrió lo más rápido que pudo hasta la zona de batalla.

"¡Cosmo!" gritaron todos.

"_Espero que mi hermano pueda distinguirla"_ Kimera rogaba.

Mientras corría, Knuckels estaba siendo golpeado una y otra vez en la cara por Sliat. Cuando por fin se detuvo Knuckels estaba lleno de heridas en la cara, y poco a poco se estaba comenzando a desmayar del dolor que sentía.

**"Eres débil, y te haces llamar el guardián de la esmeralda maestra. No mereces ese cargo. De hecho no mereces razón alguna por vivir."** Dijo, y en ese momento salió el sable de su antebrazo derecho, y lo puso directamente en su cara.

* * *

Así termina este capítulo. Espero que les guste. Dejen comentarios


	9. Capitulo 9: Basilisk y Robert

Capitulo 9: Basilisk y Robert.

"**Una última palabra." **Dijo Sliat. Knuckels iba a decir algo, pero fue interrumpido. "Muy tarde." Sliat levanto el sable y luego lo mando directo hacia el rostro de Knuckels. Ante la reacción Knuckels cerró los ojos **"¡Muere!"**

"¡AAAAAAAALLLLTOOOOOO!" Grito una voz.

Cuando Sliat se fijo ahí estaba Cosmo respirando cansadamente ya que había corrido para llegar hasta aquí. Knuckles se había percatado de que el sable aun no se había enterrado en su rostro, asi que abrió los ojos para ver que el sable estaba a solo 5 milímetros de su rostro. Cuando tomo una mirada mejor se percato de que Cosmo estaba justo cerca de ellos.

"Cosmo. ¡Aléjate de él! " Trato de gritarle, pero el dolor impedía que pudiera hablar alto, y solo lo dijo como un susurro.

"**¿Que estás haciendo aquí?"** pregunto molesto por intervenir su ataque.

"Quiero que te detengas. ¡No ves que ya lo dejaste mal herido!" dijo Cosmo.

En la mente de Sliat pudo saber quién era ella. _**"es ella. No me cabe la menor duda. Esos ojos llenos de justicia, y la forma en que se preocupa por los demás. Es idéntico a mi patético yo."**_ La criatura lentamente se dirigía hacia donde estaba ella. Cosmo no sabía qué hacer. En su mente le decía que corra, pero sus piernas quedaron paralizadas al mirar sus ojos llenos de maldad. Cuando llego a donde estaba ella, primero la miro fijamente a los ojos. **"¿Sabes que en tus ojos reflejan la esperanza de esta galaxia?"** pregunto.

Cosmo no dijo nada ya que no pudo comprender lo que dijo.

"**La esperanza es la luz que poseemos en nuestros corazones. Nos dan el valor de seguir adelante, sin miedo a morir, aunque podamos arriesgar la vida. Si te das cuenta niña tu, y yo…"** Sliat no pudo terminar ya que dio una pequeña risita. **"…somos iguales."** Termino.

"Tú y yo no somos iguales." Contrarresto Cosmo. "Solo somos iguales en el hecho de que ambos perdimos personas importantes en nuestras vidas. Nada más, y nada menos."

"**Creo que no sabes nada de porque mi patético yo esta aquí. Podría decírtelo, pero arruinaría toda la diversión. Solo recuerda mis palabras…"** dijo y luego de un minuto volvió a hablar. **"tu destino se dictara en el final de esta tonta guerra metarex."** Termino de hablar.

En ese momento Sliat estaba regresando a la normalidad. Finalmente al ser de nuevo el mismo miro a su alrededor, y se dio cuenta de que Cosmo estaba cerca de él.

"Cosmo, que- que- ¿Qué paso?" dijo Sliat con su voz original.

Tu segundo yo estuvo peleando por ti, y a demás…" decía Cosmo.

Cuando Sliat se dio la vuelta Knuckels estaba ahí tendido en el suelo sin poder moverse.

"¡Knuckels!" grito. "¡Kronos!. ¡Ven aquí inmediatamente!"

"Si Sliat."

Cuando llego a donde estaba saco su bastón, y lo coloco en el pecho de Knuckels soltando una luz intensa. Al poco rato las heridas se estaban sanando rápidamente.

"¿Qué es eso?"

"Use el poder de la luz para curar sus heridas, y huesos rotos ahora lo que necesita es descansar. Aunque debo admitir que fue suerte que pudiera sobrevivir." Dijo Kronos.

"Lo mismo digo." Concordó Sliat. Espero que no esté furioso por lo que le hice."

"No te preocupes, por como lo dejaste no quera pelear contigo en mucho tiempo." Dijo Kronos.

…

"Así que eso es el verdadero poder de Sliat?" pregunto Amy.

"Si es así no quisiera pelear con él." Agrego Sonic.

Ese yo sí que me dio miedo. ¿A ti no Cheese? Pregunto Cream.

¡Chao! ¡Chao!" respondió Cheese.

"_Debería darles miedo. Ese yo es conocido como la pesadilla de cualquier ser viviente. Por eso es que Sliat en pocas ocasiones lo suelta para acabar con sus enemigos. Aunque es la primera vez que ese yo se detiene por medio de que alguien le diga. Definitivamente esa chica es especial."_ decía Kimera en su mente.

¡Oigan chicos! ¡Miren lo que encontré!" Llamo Block.

Cuando se fijaron ahí estaba Block agarrando a Eggman de un pie puesto boca abajo. Mostrándoselos como si fuera un pez exhibido por un pescador.

"¡SUELTAME INMEDIATAMENTE! ¡ESTA NO ES UNA FORMA DE TRATAR A UN GENIO COMO YO! ¡SUELTAME!" Grito Eggman avergonzado por como lo agarraba.

"Como quieras." Dijo Block.

Al soltarlo Eggman cayó de cabeza directo al suelo duro.

"¡TE DIJE QUE ME SOLTARAS, PERO CON DELICADEZA!" dijo Eggman.

"No te pongas cómodo si." Dijo Block.

Cuando Eggman se dio la vuelta todos lo estaban mirando con una mirada muy furiosa.

"¡¿Qué haces aquí Eggman?" pregunto Tails.

"¡Oh!… ¡Nada!… Solo estaba caminando por aquí comiendo esta banana" dijo Eggman sacando una banana que le había dado Bokkun antes de irse. "Hmm… deliciosa. Necesito comer sano para así bajar un poco de peso ¿no lo creen?"

"Si claro Eggman. ¡Lo que pasa es que estas aquí para robar la esmeralda caos!" dijo Amy ahora blandiendo su martillo piko-piko.

"¡No! yo solo… estaba…" decía Eggman, pero en ese momento un robot gigante con el símbolo de Eggman en su pecho apareció de entre la tierra.

"Doctor. Bokkun nos había dicho que su plan había fracasado para obtener la esmeralda caos, asi que vinimos a ayudarlo." Dijo Becoe.

"No crean que parte de ello no funciono. De hecho Knuckels me creyó sin problemas." Eggman se cubrió la boca después de que dijo lo último. En ese momento Knuckels un poco recuperado cargado por Kronos seguido de Sliat, y Cosmo había oído lo que dijo.

"¡Tú me engañaste!" grito Knuckels ahora furioso.

"Al menos valió la pena." Dijo Eggman.

No se dieron cuenta que detrás de ellos Rouge estaba caminando sigilosamente para así conseguir la esmeralda.

"Ya te tengo." Dijo

Pero cuando estaba a punto de conseguirla una daga cayo justo en frente de ella lo que la hizo detenerse.

¡¿Quien está ahí?" pregunto Rouge poniéndose en posición de combate.

En ese momento de la tierra salieron dos serpientes, y una de ellas agarro la esmeralda caos, y se metió directo en la tierra. La otra se dirigió al robot de Eggman a una velocidad sorprendente. En ese momento de su boca salió una espada con la hoja irradiando un aura oscura. Cuando todos se dieron la vuelta la serpiente había lanzado ya su espada, pero todos pudieron evadirla excepto el robot de Eggman que se incrusto directamente en su pecho atravesándolo. El robot rápidamente se cubrió del aura oscura, e inmediatamente exploto mandando a volar A Eggman y a sus robots por los aires.

"Yo mejor me voy de aquí." Dijo Rouge disgustada por lo que paso.

…

"¡¿Pero que fue eso?" pregunto Amy casi sorprendida por lo que paso.

Cuando se fijaron la serpiente se había metido en la tierra sin dejar rastro alguno.

"No me lo agradezcan. Yo solo hice lo que hice."

Todos miraron hacia una montaña, y justo ahí había una criatura completamente cubierto por una capa grande. Solo sus brazos estaban al descubierto. De ahí se dieron cuenta de que uno de ellos estaba bajo tierra, pero cuando saco su brazo quedaron impactados al ver que en lugar de manos poseían cabezas de serpiente, y una de ellas tenia la esmeralda caos.

"¡¿Quién eres tú?" pregunto Sliat.

El sujeto se bajo de la montaña dirigiéndose hacia ellos a toda velocidad. Luego dio un salto, y de ahí se quito la capa revelando su cuerpo. Su piel era básicamente de escamas. Tenía la cola como la de una serpiente de cascabel. En su cuello tenia puesto un brazalete que tenía incrustado una joya con forma de ojo. En su cuerpo poseía una cicatriz en forma de X. Sus piernas estaban protegidas por partes de una armadura de combate. Sus pies básicamente estaban cubiertos solo la parte superior por escamas. Sus ojos eran de un color rojo sangre. Su boca era de un tamaño un poco más grande que su rostro, y soltaba una baba que era acida. Toda su cabeza estaba cubierta de escamas, y tenía los rasgos de una serpiente.

"Soy Basilisk. La abominación de las serpientes." Dijo.

"No me importa quién seas. ¡Devuélvenos la esmeralda caos!" Grito Sonic.

"¡La quieren, pues vengan por ella!" Grito.

Sonic se dirigió directo a su rostro para propinarle un fuerte golpe, pero pudo esquivarlo, y en ese momento fue agarrado por la pierna por la cabeza de su brazo derecho, y luego lo lanzo contra el suelo.

"¡HOYE! ¡NADIE LE HACE ESO A MI SONIC!" dijo Amy que se dirigió hacia él con su martillo listo para golpearlo.

Sin embargo Basilisk agarro a Sonic, y se lo lanzo a Amy como si fuera un muñeco de trapo. Basilisk estaba dispuesto a lanzar otro ataque.

"¡SUFICIENTE BASILISK!" dijo una voz.

Cuando se dio la vuelta se encontró con un sujeto que estaba todo su cuerpo cubierto por una capa. Su rostro era idéntico a la de un ser humano con piel blanca. Solo que poseía ojos color violeta, su cabello llegaba hasta el suelo, y era del color de la nieve.

"¡Robert! ¿Qué haces aquí?" pregunto.

"Eso es lo mismo que te pregunto a ti." Respondió Robert.

"¡Que! No me podía divertir un poco con ellos." Dijo en un tono decepcionado.

"Sabes muy bien que solo actuamos cuando nuestra ama lo diga. Por ahora quiero que les devuelvas la esmeralda caos." Le dijo en un tono de superioridad.

"¡Que! Ah está bien." Dijo disgustado. Lanzando la esmeralda caos hacia donde estaban ellos.

"Bien vámonos." Dijo Robert.

"¡Espera!" dijo Cosmo.

Robert se fijo en ella para poder escuchar lo que iba a decir.

"Gracias por regresarnos la esmeralda caos." Agradeció Cosmo.

"No me malentiendas niña. Yo solo hice lo que mi ama dijo que hiciera. La próxima vez no será tan bueno con ustedes." Dijo.

Y con eso ambos dieron un salto yendo hacia el espacio.

…

"Lo siento por creer en Eggman. Odio que me engañen..." Dijo Knuckels.

"Ja, estamos acostumbrados a eso. No te preocupes. Tu solo acabas de hacer una mala decisión." dijo Kronos.

"Eggman sabe que te ha engañado una vez, y lo puede hacer de nuevo." dijo Chris, por lo que hizo que Knuckels se enojara.

"Siempre ves en todos algo bueno, Knuckles. Usted tiene un corazón muy amable, porque sé que todavía te dedicas a ayudar a los débiles e indefensos. Ya sean buenos o malos." Dijo Cosmo.

"... Bueno, gracias por verlo de esa manera. Cosmo." Dijo Knuckles.

"Eso está bien Knuckels, pero ¡eso no significa que no eres un crédulo estúpido!" Se burló Sonic.

"Yo soy... va..." Knuckels se fue del lugar como todo el mundo se echó a reír.

Pero Sliat se estaba preguntando en su mente. _"¿Quiénes eran esos dos sujetos? y ¿de donde venían?"_

…

"Esta es la última vez que confió en un plan que lo inventan ustedes. ¡Idiotas! "dijo Eggman que estaba cubierto por curitas y vendajes en todo el cuerpo.

"¿Por qué nos echa la culpa a nosotros?" pregunto Becoe.

"Si fue Bokkun el del plan, o ¿no fue así?" Dijo Decoe.

"Eso ya no importa. Ahora fija rumbo a la próxima esmeralda caos." Ordeno Eggman.

Mientras en el cuarto de Bokkun.

Tranquilízate robotito. Hiciste lo que te pedí muy bien, pero la próxima vez harás un buen trabajo." Dijo Rouge.

"¡Olvídalo!" Dijo Bokkun.

Rouge nuevamente le mostro el collar.

"¿Y ahora?" Pregunto.

"Está bien." Dijo Bokkun.

Y así la nave de Eggman se dirigió a encontrar la próxima esmeralda caos.

* * *

Así termina este capítulo. Espero que les guste. Dejen comentarios.


	10. Capitulo 10: la habilidad de Robert

Este capítulo lo hice en honor al número de cartas monstruo del juego yu-gi-oh! Que Poseo todavía.

* * *

Capitulo 10: La habilidad de Robert

"Acabo de crear una máquina que puede encontrar las Esmeraldas del Caos. Se va a hacer la búsqueda más fácil," dijo Chris, al presentar su máquina, "Sonic dame la esmeralda para que así pueda funcionar."

"De acuerdo Chris." Dijo Sonic. Le dio la esmeralda, y lo coloco dentro de la maquina.

"Solo lo conectamos al interspace principal, y ya está en marcha." Dijo Tails.

En ese momento apareció una pantalla que mostraba un punto brillante.

"Es sorprendente Chris." Dijo Cosmo.

"No, no es para tanto." Contrarresto Chris.

"Lo es en verdad. He creado muchas cosas en mucho tiempo, pero tú lo creaste en tan solo un segundo." Dijo Tails.

"Vamos chicos me van a hacer sonrojar." Dijo Chris ya que sus mejillas se estaban volviendo rosas.

"las coordenadas indican que la ubicación de la esmeralda esta en el planeta Brisa." Dijo Tails para cambiar de tema.

"Genial. Tengo las coordenadas listas. Unidad Warpspace activando... ¡AHORA!" Amy gritó como el punto que representa una Esmeralda Caos apareció. Tails sólo suspiraron.

"Ejem, Amy, el capitán debe dar las órdenes." Murmuró Tails.

Sin embargo, Amy fue sorprendido con la respuesta de ella cuando la luz del arco iris resplandeciente cegó a todos como su nave entró en el Warpspace.

En otra parte de la nave Bones y Sliat estaban tratando de arreglar su armadura sin tener éxito.

Es imposible Sliat. No podemos arreglarla con la tecnología que hay en esta época. Tendrás que estar así por todo el viaje." Dijo bones dándose por vencido.

"Bueno, es mejor que nada." Dijo.

...

Mientras tanto, en la superficie de hielo y nieve del Planeta Brisa, la base principal de la Metarex, conocido como el Palacio de Hielo, estaba en ruinas. Dentro de una sala estaban metarex controlando las maquinas. En el centro había una esmeralda contenida en un gran montículo de hielo. En ese instante Robert estaba mirándola con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"¿Cómo va el proceso de la bio esmeralda caos?" Pregunto a uno de los metarex.

"La energía se ha suministrado con éxito. Ya puede ser utilizable señor Robert." Respondió un metarex.

"Excelente."

"Señor Robert, tenemos informes de que una nave se dirige a este planeta, parece que se tratan de Sonic y su equipo." Dijo un robot metarex examinando una de las maquinas.

"Pues entonces les daré una calurosa bienvenida. ¡Traigan el núcleo del planeta!" Ordeno Robert jugando con su cabello.

En ese instante arranco un cabello largo. Luego de soplarlo el cabello se enderezo, y fue lanzado contra el hielo. Al poco tiempo el cabello se enterró en el hielo fácilmente. Después de haber entrado completamente, salió un montículo de hielo, y empezó a tomar forma de una criatura. En ese momento los metarex habían traído el núcleo del planeta, y Robert lo agarro sin vacilar y se lo mostro a la criatura.

"Consume este núcleo de planeta. Luego entra en donde está la bio esmeralda caos, y quédate ahí. Cuando veas que aparecieron intrusos absórbela, y utiliza su poder para derrotarlos."

Robert lanzo el núcleo e inmediatamente fue absorbido, e hizo que incrementara un poco su tamaño. Luego se dirigió a donde estaba la vio esmeralda, y pudo entrar en el hielo sin hacer ningún daño.

"Él será capaz de vencerlos." Se dijo a sí mismo.

"**Espero que no falle."** Dijo una voz en su mente.

Robert en ese momento supo de quien era la voz.

"No se preocupe ama. Le aseguro que los derrotara en un instante." Dijo en su mente.

"**Sabes que al crearte, te puse hasta 800 monstruos en tus cabellos, creados a través de mi mente, y mis sentimientos, y cuando tú quieras los invocaras, pero te lo advierto, aunque es un poder eficiente gastaras mucha energía a cambio."**

"Sé lo que hago mi ama." Dijo Robert.

"**Solo te lo digo como una advertencia de no excederte. Por cierto ¿cómo va el proyecto?"** pregunto.

"La bio esmeralda caos no es tan perfecta como las del futuro, pero Sonic, y su equipo cayeron redonditos en nuestra trampa con su energía." Respondió.

"**Muy bien, pero recuerda que las bio esmeraldas caos tienen que ser creadas perfectamente. Solo así podremos seguir con la segunda fase."** Dijo para terminar.

"Si ama." Dijo Robert.

Y con eso Robert se transporto fuera del planeta para poder controlar las demás fábricas de otros planetas.

...

Mientras tanto, en otra parte del espacio, la nave espacial de altura púrpura conocido como el Huevo Crimson seguía el tifón azul.

"Heheheheh... Con mi perseguidor de buques que instale a la nave, no importa donde vaya Tails, voy a estar justo detrás de él." Dijo Eggman en la sede central del puente, "¡Activar la unidad de huevo!"

"De acuerdo Eggman." Dijo Decoe. Bokkun tiró de una palanca cerca, la activación de la unidad. Motas de puntos amarillos se arremolinaban a su alrededor como un óvalo gigante cósmico casi idéntico al de un huevo gigante envolvió a la nave, y cuando se 'rompió', el barco había sido transportado de inmediato.

...

El tifón azul apareció sobre el planeta azul y blanco conocido como Brisa en un reflejo de la iluminación del arco iris.

"¿es aquí?" Preguntó Chris.

"Bueno, este es el lugar, pero al parecer el planeta entero parece estar enterrado en una edad de hielo sin fin." Dijo Amy.

"¿Cree usted que los Metarex hayan extraído el Núcleo del planeta?" Cosmo preguntó.

"Eso tal vez explica el clima extraño." Dijo Tails. Varias imágenes de la superficie se vinieron en la pantalla, el suelo estaba cubierto con una capa blanca de nieve, varios árboles estaban congelados, y el viento soplaba constantemente sobre la superficie.

"Todo parece tan frío y sin vida..." Cosmo comentó.

"No te preocupes, vamos a obtener la Esmeralda y el nucleo del Planeta. Sonic ¿Estás listo?" Preguntó Chris.

"Oh, ¡sí!" Sonic respondió con un pulgar hacia arriba.

El tifón sacudió azul mientras el barco descendía por el cielo azul oscuro. Pero eso es cuando un robot metarex dinosaurio de color rojo apareció justo encima de él. En un instante, el robot levanto la bola de picos que tenía en la cola, y golpeo el buque. La nave sacudió aún más violentamente.

"¿Qué diablos es eso, Chris?" Amy le preguntó.

"Es un robot Metarex. ¡Disparando misiles!" Chris dijo.

A medida que el tifón azul disparaba sus misiles, el dinosaurio Metarex también lanzó varios misiles de dos vainas en su cuerpo. Cada salva cruzaban entre sí en el aire. Los misiles del Tifón Azul se estrellaron contra el Metarex, y quedo en una bola de fuego y humo.

Pero por otra parte, los misiles Metarex impactaron en el barco. La mayoría de ellos no le hicieron daños graves, pero dos lograron destruir dos de los motores del tifón. El interior del puente una alarma de color rojo brillaba. Se oían sirenas a través del puente, y la nave decencia violentamente.

"Bueno chicos, sujétense, ¡aterrizare esta cosa en la tierra!" Colas gritó como el tifón impacto hacia la nieve. El barco entero se estremeció al chocar contra el suelo y se deslizó hasta detenerse lentamente, dejando una zanja de nieve a su paso.

…

"Con mi sistema de seguimiento, sé que Sonic está en algún lugar de este planeta. Lo que quiere decir que esos robots metiches están también, y deben tratar de destruirlos." Dijo Eggman.

"¿Los metarex?" Becoe preguntó.

"Sí, y es probable que ellos también tratarán de atacarnos, por lo tanto con el fin de evitar esto, vamos a tener que ocultar el barco." Dijo Eggman, lanzando dos palas para Decoe y Becoe, "Usen esto, y asegúrense de que el buque no puede ser visto. ¡Quiero que este hecho al caer la noche! "

"Sí doctor." Dijo los droides apáticamente.

Sin que ellos lo supieran, Rouge había estado escuchando todo desde abajo. Y tuvo una idea.

...

"Bueno... Por lo menos Rouge no está aquí..." Bokkun dijo mientras volaba por los pasillos de la nave espacial.

"¿Qué quieres decir con eso?" Una voz femenina dijo, y salió de las sombras.

"RR-Rouge?" Bokkun gritó.

"Hola pequeño individuo. Espero que estés en buen estado, porque tengo otro favor pequeño que necesito que hagas." Dijo Rouge, mientras sacaba el collar.

Bokkun quedó sin aliento, el collar tenía la imagen de una persona quien estaba enamorado, y no se atrevía a contárselo a nadie. Mientras Rouge sabía que ahora estaba a su merced.

"Ohhh... Muy bien." Dijo Bokkun.

* * *

Así termina este capítulo. Espero que les guste. Dejen comentarios.


	11. Capitulo 11: Ayuda inesperada

Capitulo 11: Ayuda inesperada

"Knuckles, ¡informe de daños!" Exigió Tails.

"La mayoría de los sistemas siguen funcionando, pero los motores 1 y 3 han sido dañados. Ellos necesitan ser reparados si alguna vez va a despegar." respondió nudillos.

"Maldita sea..." Tails juró.

"Bueno... entonces tendremos que ir a pie. Yo, Knuckels, Chris, Kronos, Sonic y Cosmo iremos a buscar la Esmeralda del Caos, mientras Tails y los demás traten de reparar la nave." Sugirió Sliat.

"De acuerdo. Preparare el Tornado X, por si acaso." Dijo Tails.

...

En la escotilla de salida del tifón azul abierto, Sonic, Knuckles, Sliat, Kronos y Cosmo fueron sorprendidos por vientos huracanados. Knuckles y Sonic dieron un paso atrás, mientras que Cosmo casi se cayó de sorpresa. En cambio Sliat, y Kronos no se movieron ni un centímetro.

Chris, vestido con una chaqueta de abrigo y botas, también salió, imperturbable por el viento y el frío.

"Bueno, ¿qué estamos esperando? ¡Estoy listo para esto!" Sonic dijo, guiñándole un ojo a Cosmo, y saltó a la nave.

"Espera, Sonic, creo que la nieve puede ser..." Chris dijo, al igual que Sonic aterrizó en un montón de nieve, "... profundo. Pero no te preocupes, tengo unos zapatos de nieve," Sonic, desde abajo, murmuró algo incoherente, por su boca estaba llena de nieve.

...

Unos minutos más tarde, el grupo estaba de pie junto a un grupo pequeño de árboles congelados. Cosmo había cogido del árbol, y se acercó a ella.

"¿Qué diablos estás haciendo?" Knuckels le preguntó.

"Estoy escuchando." dijo Cosmo.

"¿Qué cosa?" Sonic preguntó.

"El árbol. Puedo oír a las fuerzas de la vida de las plantas." Explicó Cosmo, entonces escuchó duro. Su expresión se tornó triste. "El árbol está muerto. Sabía que era demasiado tarde."

"El núcleo del Planeta debió haber sido extraído, causando todo esto." Dijo Chris.

"Pero si los Metarex ya lo habían extraído, no habría razón para que estén aquí. El núcleo de planeta todavía tiene que estar por aquí." Dijo Sonic.

"Si eso es cierto, entonces debemos encontrarlo." Sugirió Cosmo.

"De ninguna manera, no tenemos tiempo." dijo Knuckles.

"Si lo encontramos, este planeta aún podría tener una oportunidad de sobrevivir. Sé que vine aquí por las Esmeraldas Caos, pero ¿no deberíamos también salvar este planeta?" Cosmo se declaró.

"No." respondió sin rodeos Knuckels.

"¿Qué es lo que dices Sonic?" Preguntó Chris.

"Bueno, si buscamos el núcleo del planeta, podría conducirnos hacia la esmeralda, y los otros están reparando la nave en estos momentos, pero el tifón azul sigue dañado. Sin embargo, podemos utilizar el Tornado X..." Sonic dijo.

"Sería bueno." dijo Kronos.

"Como dice el refrán. Podemos matar dos pájaros de un tiro." Agrego Sliat.

"bien pues que estamos esperando." Respondió Chris.

"Gracias a los cuatro. Este planeta estará muy agradecido..." Cosmo empezó a decir.

"Muy bien, ¡mejor que se calle y vamos a ir!" Nudillos interrumpido mal humor.

De pronto Kronos, y Sliat estaban temblando, y poniendo una mirada de combate.

"¿Qué les pasa a los dos?" pregunto Chris.

"Percibimos una energía que está muy cerca de aquí." Dijo Kronos.

"Es el núcleo del planeta." Pregunto Cosmo.

"Su energía es idéntica, pero parece que fue poseído por algo." Respondió Sliat.

"Los metarex?" pregunto Knuckels.

"¡No! ellos no son capaces de utilizar su poder todavía." Contrarresto Sliat. _"Quizás sea uno de esos sujetos." _Pensaba.

"Entonces traeré el tornado X rápidamente." Dijo Chris.

...

Más tarde, el avión amarillo conocido como el Tornado X despegó con un rugido del tifón azul, con Chris y Cosmo en los asientos delanteros, Kronos, y sliat en los asientos traseros, y Sonic y Knuckles montados en las alas.

Sin embargo, no se percataron, que estaban siendo vigilados por un tubo pequeño droide detrás de ellos.

Varias fotos del tornado llegaron a las pantallas dentro de la sala de control de la base Metarex. La criatura viendo las imágenes dio una pequeña risa por la idea que se le ocurrió._"Ah, mi amo no me dijo que no mandara robots para entretenerme un poco, ¡vayan, y destrúyanlos!"_ El monstruo ordeno. Las otras máquinas más pequeñas de color rojo todos dispersos tomaron posiciones fuera de la base.

...

"¡Ahí están!" Chris dijo. Efectivamente, en el cielo en la parte delantera del avión, era un grupo de robots Metarex volando en posiciones de ataque. "¡Vamos por ellos!" Un anillo amarillo pequeño salió de la parte delantera del avión.

"¡Lo tengo!" Sonic saltó y agarró a ella. En el aire, se acurrucó en un spindash y se estrelló contra varias Metarex, que desaparecieron en grupos de humo. Al mismo tiempo, también se subió Knuckels, y el uso de una serie de ataques en el aire, destruyendo a varios. Además, Chris disparó el láser en el avión, se vaporiza al instante los demás. Los pocos que quedaron se fue volando y huyó de la escena.

"No deje que se salgan, Chris!" Sonic advirtió que él y Knuckels aterrizaron de nuevo en las alas de la Tornado.

"¡No lo harán!" respondió Kronos, y en ese momento se abrió la cabina, y Kronos levanto su bastón, y serpientes de hielo surgieron del hielo capturando a los metarex, y presionándolos hasta que se destruyeron.

"Nada mal." Dijo Knuckels impresionado.

"La practica hace al maestro." Agrego Kronos.

"Vamos. Falta muy poco." Dijo Sliat.

...

Como Eggman y sus robots estaban sentados de tensión en la nave, vieron el robot azul pequeño paseo, arrastrando un trineo grande detrás de él.

"¡Ey Bokkun!" Decoe dijo.

"¡Hola chicos! Pensé que tenían hambre, así que fui a la bodega de carga y traje algunos alimentos, no me lo agradezcan." Dijo Bokkun.

"¿Por qué darte las gracias? Estoy muriéndome de hambre!" Eggman dijo que él y los otros robots comenzaron a devorar los paquetes de alimentos.

…

El Tornado X estaba volando estaba yendo rumbo a donde Sliat, y Kronos detectaban la energia.

"¡Casi llegamos!" grito Sliat.

Sin embargo, fueron sorprendidos por varias explosiones en la ladera de la montaña muy por delante de ellos, causando una masiva avalancha de nieve en cascada hacia abajo en ellos.

**"Chris! ¡Sal de ahí!"** Sonic gritó. Chris puso a prueba el Tornado X volando hacia arriba, esquivando la avalancha masiva.

Tan pronto como la nieve borra desde el aire, todo el mundo quedó sin aliento cuando se dieron cuenta de algo más, un gigantesco palacio de hielo elegante, cargado de hielo con formas complejas, se encontraba en una meseta que habían sido descubierta por la trampa de avalancha.

"Whoa... ¡ahí es donde viene la energía!" Chris dijo.

"Estas en lo correcto." Dijo Kronos.

"Vamos a rockear! Knuckels gritó mientras se preparaban para infiltrarse en la base.

...

Sonic saltó del ala del tornado en el suelo, pero al instante se resbaló y se cayó. Knuckels rápidamente siguieron el ejemplo. En la distancia, una línea de Materex color granate avanzaban.

"¡Utiliza esto!" Chris gritó, y fuera de la parte delantera de la nave se produjo un hoverboard vagamente parecido a un engranaje Extreme.

"¡Gracias!" Sonic gritó como él lo agarro. Al usarlo, se abrió paso entre la línea, el envío de Metarex vuelo, y se dirigió directamente a través de la entrence frente.

Knuckles, por su parte, dio un salto atrás en el Tornado, que voló hacia una de las torres.

Tan pronto como se acercaron lo suficiente, Knuckels saltó, y con una patada voladora, destrozó una parte de la pared de la torre, mientras volaba en la base.

...

Sonic y Sliat fueron los primeros en entrar. Caminaron en la sala de control, con la Esmeralda del Caos puesta en un pilar de hielo.

"Bueno, aquí está." Dijo Sonic. En ese momento, el muro se rompió, y de ahi surgio Knuckles, seguido por Chris, Kronos, y Cosmo.

"Yo me encargaré de esto." dijo Knuckles, blandiendo sus garras excavadoras. Él hizo un golpe de vuelo, pero fue enviado de vuelta por la dureza total del muro. Cayó en el suelo con un _ruido sordo_.

"Vaya, ¡este hielo es más como un diamante!" Knuckels exclamó.

"Déjame intentarlo." Dijo Sliat.

Sliat golpeo el hielo con su brazo derecho, pero no consiguió romperlo.

"Tienes razón, es duro como el diamante." Dijo Sliat.

"Por favor, es solo hielo. Permítanme." Dijo Kronos.

Kronos alzo las manos, y salieron llamaradas de fuego que se impactaron contra el hielo, pero sin un éxito de derretirlo.

"Este hielo no es común"

"_Por supuesto, ¿qué esperabas?"_ Dijo una voz.

"¡Sal de donde estés!" Nudillos respondió, alerta.

"_Si quieres verme, mira la Esmeralda,"_ dijo la voz. Todo el mundo se concentró mucho en ello, sino que comenzó a brillar, y en el hielo, una criatura se veía reflejada como un espejo.

"¡No me asustas!" Dijo Knuckles, y una vez más intentó (sin éxito) utilizar un puñetazo volador. Sonic también trató de usar un spindash, pero el hielo duro como el hierro no pudo ser quebrantado.

"_Mmm. Ustedes si que tienen problemas en llegar hasta mi, pero solamente destruiré a Sliat, pero son sus amigos, por lo tanto deben morir."_ dijo Metarex la aparición con una risa maliciosa, y sin previo aviso, una gran explosión resonó en toda la base, y la formación de hielo comenzó a desquebrajarse y romperse.

"... ¿por qué ese monstruo está empeñado en matarte a ti?" Preguntó Chris.

"¡No hay tiempo para explicar cosas que yo tampoco se! ¡Vamos a salir de aquí!" Gritó Sliat mientras trataban de evitar el colapso de toda la base alrededor de sus cabezas.

...

El palacio de hielo se derrumbó detrás de ellos mientras corrían. Oyeron un fuerte _estruendo_ como algo que salió de las ruinas, sino que era el mismo monstruo de hielo que vieron antes, pero era mucho más alto y más gigante

A través de su brazo masivo, golpeó el hielo, se agrietó y se separaron en una línea en zigzag. A medida que el hielo separado de debajo de ellos, Chris y Cosmo estuvieron a punto de caer, pero se salvaron por Sonic y Knuckles. Sliat y Kronos trataban de destruir al monstruo de hielo, pero lo que consiguieron es que casi estuvieron a punto de ser golpeados por una cola que salió debajo del hielo.

"¡Vamos al Tornado!" Chris gritó. Chris, Cosmo, y Knuckles todos corrieron hacia él y se metieron dentro de los X-Tornado, pero Sonic, Sliat, y Kronos simplemente abordaron las alas y volaron hacia arriba.

El monstruo abrió su boca y desató un rayo de hielo en el avión que despegó, pero a mediados de despegue, Chris realmente logró evadir rodando a un lado.

Sonic entró en un spindash y voló hacia el monstruo. En respuesta, levanto su brazo, y cientos de cristales salieron volando de su mano para dañarlos.

Kronos lanzo una lluvia de bolas de fuego, que dieron en el blanco a cada cristal. Sin desanimarse, el Spindash Sonic fácilmente fue directamente través del hielo, pero no pudo romperlo, y lo que es mas fue capturado por el monstruo. Sliat por otra parte iba a golpearlo por la espalda, pero fue sorprendido por varios cristales volando hacia el, que por fortuna pudo alejarse de ahí.

"¡Tenemos que hacer algo!" Cosmo-gritó, y sin pensarlo, apretó un botón cuadrado rojo a su lado. Fuera de la punta delantera del tornado, un rayo láser fue disparado.

"¡Realmente lo siento!" Cosmo frenéticamente se disculpo. Sin embargo, se derretía el hielo en contacto, amputar el brazo izquierdo del monstruo.

"_Aaahh!"_ El monstruo de hielo gruñó de dolor, "¡_No importa! ¡Acabare con ustedes!"_

Sonic, libre del agarre, saltó de nuevo en el Tornado X.

"Hey, gracias Cosmo, eres un verdadero salvavidas." dijo Chris. "¡Has salvado Sonic!"

"... .. ¿Yo lo hice?" Cosmo preguntó con incredulidad.

"Y no sólo eso, sino que ahora, creo que sé cómo matar a esta cosa" Chris dijo, volando y haciendo un giro brusco hacia el monstruo.

Chris disparó el láser hacia la cara del monstruo. La criatura se retorcía y gritaba de dolor mientras el láser derretía su rostro. Como la cabeza quedo derretida, Chris bajo del haz láser. El cuerpo del monstruo fue cortado por la mitad, y se derrumbó en un montón de hielo, ya que se convirtió en polvo y fue llevado por el viento, pero no se percataron de que el cabello del que fue creado salió disparado hacia el espacio.

Cosmo, Sliat, Kronos, Sonic y Knuckles vieron otra cosa, se dieron cuenta de un cristal puntiagudo voló fuera del cuerpo del monstruo y cayó en la tierra sumergiéndose poco apoco.

"¡El Huevo planeta! ¡Lo hemos salvado!" Cosmo dijo con alegría.

"Y está también la Esmeralda del Caos." dijo Sonic, señalando hacia un pequeño objeto de color rojo alojado en el hielo.

Knuckles, en un movimiento rápido, saltó, se abalanzó, pero en ese instante Rouge apareció, y pudo obtenerla antes que Knuckels.

"¡ROOUUUGEEEEE!" Knuckels grito muy furioso.

"Si te duermes pierdes." Dijo Rouge.

Pero cuando se estaba yendo una liana salió disparada, agarrando a Rouge del tobillo, y lentamente se dirigía hacia donde tenía la esmeralda. Cuando llego a donde estaba su muñeca la liana comenzó a apretarla fuertemente, hasta que Rouge no tuvo más remedio que soltarla. La liana rápidamente soltó a Rouge y agarro la esmeralda.

"No sé lo que han hecho, pero ni crean que esto haya terminado. ¡volvere!" dijo Rouge que se alejo del lugar.

Enes instante el re4sto había llegado, y visto lo que paso. Todos quedaron completamente pasmados por lo que había sucedido.

"Es bueno que estuviera aquí." Dijo una voz

Cuando se dieron la vuelta estaba una chica. No pudieron saber quién era, ya que estaba cubierta por una armadura.

"¿Quién eres?" pregunto Knuckels desafiante.

En ese momento la liana se acerco a ella, y le entrego la esmeralda.

"Por favor danos esa esmeralda." Pidió Cosmo.

Pero en lugar de hacer eso. La apretó tan fuerte hasta que se rompió, y quedo como polvo.

"Esa no era una esmeralda caos…" decía mientras se limpiaba las manos del polvo que quedaba. "…era una bio esmeralda caos."

"¿Que es una bio esmeralda caos?" pregunto Chris.

"Las bio esmeraldas caos son esmeraldas que además de tener poder, tienen la habilidad de drenar energía de seres vivos, y poder utilizar la como su propia energía. Eso es todo lo que se de ellas." Explico.

"¡Pero aun no has respondido mi pregunta!" dijo Knuckels sabiendo que lo había ignorado.

"Si tanto quieren saber quién soy, vayan al planeta jungla. Ahí estaré, junto con un compañero. Los estaremos esperando." Dijo la chica que se dio media vuelta para irse.

"¡Espera!" dijo Sliat, pero antes de que dijera algo mas se había transportado, dejando a todos con la duda.

"Bueno, sería mejor que me comunique con los demás." Dijo Chris activando su comunicador. "Tails, Amy, Cream, ¿me copian?" Chris gritó.

"... ¡fuerte y claro Chris!" Colas, respondió.

"Bien, ¿cómo está el tifón azul?" Preguntó Chris.

"... Está en perfectas condiciones listos para poder irnos." Colas respondió.

"¡Dame eso!" Todo el mundo oyó a Sliat decir desde el comunicador, "¡Chicos! Hemos encontrado a una persona que pudo recuperar la esmeralda caos, pero resulto ser una vio esmeralda. ¡Necesito que tengan todo listo para que podamos irnos inmediatamente hacia el planeta jungla!"

"wow wow wow. Hermano cálmate tan solo un segundo" Kimera dijo en el comunicador.

"¡Solo hagan lo que les digo!" Grito Sliat, y el comunicador se apago.

"Mientras vamos a ir allá inmediatamente." dijo Chris, subiendo al avión junto con todos volando hacia el tifón azul.

* * *

Así termino este capítulo. Espero que les guste. Dejen comentarios.


	12. Capitulo 12: El secreto

Capitulo 12: Un secreto de 10.000 años

Mobius (El futuro)

Silver estaba tratando de poder abrir el portal. Hasta ahora lleva la mitad de la secuencia de activación del portal, pero conforme lo hacía, Silver se daba cuenta, que la energía que suministraba era una cantidad muy elevada.

¿Qué pasa Silver? Pregunto Blaze.

"Es que estoy muy preocupado." Respondió.

"¿Por qué?"

"Bueno, hasta ahora solo me falta la mitad para que pueda abrir el portal, pero la energía que se necesita para cada punto, es una cantidad elevada, y eso no es bueno." explico.

¿A qué te refieres? Pregunto Cream.

"Cuando el portal pueda desbloquearse, tendré que suministrar más energía para que pueda funcionar, el problema es que la cantidad que suministrare será más que suficiente para que solo una criatura pueda pasar." Explico Silver.

"¿No puedes hacer algo?" Pregunto Blaze.

"Si tuviera una esmeralda caos no sería problema, pero como saben su poder ha desaparecido, gracias a ese monstruo." Dijo Silver.

"Si ese es el caso." Dijo Cream.

Ella se levanto del lugar donde estaba sentada, y se estaba yendo.

¿A dónde vas Cream? Pregunto Blaze.

"A buscar a alguien que vaya al pasado si lo que dijo Silver es cierto." Respondió Cream.

Mobius (El presente)

El buque conocido como el Tifón Azul avanzaba lentamente en la atmósfera de un planeta verde conocido como planeta jungla, iba despacio y con cautela.

"¡Tails! ¡Dos figuras se escapan con el núcleo del planeta y una Esmeralda del Caos!" Chris anunció. Efectivamente, dos puntos aparecieron en la atmósfera.

"Amplíen la imagen." Ordeno Tails. El viewscreen se amplió varias veces, hasta que los dos puntos eran claros, un robot Metarex gris grande y uno mucho más pequeño marrón. El más pequeño se parecía a un mono, y tenía un cristal verde grande, junto con una Esmeralda Caos.

"¡Metarex!" Amy declaró.

"Vamos a usar el cañón potencia Sonic!" Nudillos sugirió. Todo el mundo estuvo de acuerdo.

"Espera un momento, según los radares algo viene del planeta jungla." Chris dijo. Todo el mundo estaba mirando hacia la pantalla.

En la pantalla, una especie de cometa celeste salió de la atmosfera, y atravesó a ambos metarex que luego explotaron. Luego del cometa le salieron brazos que pudieron sujetar el núcleo del planeta junto con la esmeralda Caos. Todos quedaron impactados al verlo, y lo fácil que le fue destruir a los metarex.

"¡¿Qué es eso?" pregunto Tails.

"Debe ser el compañero que nos dijo esa chica." Dijo Kronos.

La criatura se regreso hacia el planeta jungla. Tras regresar dejo una marca celeste resplandeciente que los demás supieron que querían que los siguiera.

"Creo que quiere que lo sigamos." Dijo Cream para estar segura que todos pensaban lo mismo.

"Yo creo que es una trampa." Dijo Knuckels.

"Pero si no vamos es probable que se quede con la esmeralda, y no regrese el núcleo del planeta." Agrego Cosmo.

"Si lo que quiere es que lleguemos a donde nos indica que así sea." Dijo Tails. En ese momento bajo los controles y el tifón azul estaba descendiendo al planeta.

…

En un antiguo templo la chica estaba acostada en una gran plataforma pensando para sí misma.

"Ana." Dijo una voz.

Cuando se levanto se encontró con su compañero. Su cuerpo estaba constituido como la criatura caos, solo por la diferencia de que no podía verse su cerebro, tenía la forma de un humano adulto flaco, y no tenia rostro, llevaba el núcleo del planeta en un brazo y la esmeralda caos en el otro.

"Maestro Slime. ¿Tuvo éxito? Pregunto.

"Por favor no necesitas formalidades para dirigirte a mi Ana, y si, todo salió según los planes, pero noto que algo te molesta. ¿Qué sucede?" pregunto Slime.

Ana dio un simple suspiro, y comenzó a explicar. "Es solo que aun no he podido olvidar lo que me dijeron los dioses a cerca de lo que sucedió hace 10.000 años, y ni siquiera mi familia, y mis amigos lo sabían."

"Sabes muy bien que los dioses decidieron borrar ese hecho de la historia para que pudiera dar inicio la nueva era." Agrego Slime.

"si, pero aun así no he podido olvidar cada palabra que dijeron." Dijo Ana.

_(Flashback)_

En una gran cámara había alrededor 7 criaturas enmascaradas, aunque no podían ver sus rostros se podía notar que eran diferentes por sus cuerpos, en las mascaras tenían dibujados una criatura o elemento diferente. En el centro se encontraba una chica de piel y cabello verde largo, se le podía diferenciar porque su piel era de un tono más claro que su cabello. Tenía ojos color celeste, y poseía un cristal rojo en su pecho.

"¿Sabes por qué estás aquí?" pregunto la criatura con el dibujo de una roca en su máscara.

"Se trata de mi amigo ¿no es así?" dijo Cosmo.

"¡Llamas amigo a alguien que trata de alterar la curvatura del tiempo!" dijo la criatura con el dibujo de un pájaro en su máscara muy disgustado.

"¡Solo trata de evitar que vuelva a ocurrir ese destino!" cuestiono Cosmo.

"No solo el trata de cambiar tu destino, sino que además trajo a ese ser de su época que ahora esta desequilibrando mas el tiempo." Dijo la criatura con el dibujo de un pez en su máscara.

"Eso ya lo sé, pero no entiendo, ¿Por qué me llamaron a mi?" pregunto Cosmo, ya que aun no sabía el hecho de por qué la habían llamado.

"Ese ser es mucho más fuerte en esa época que en la suya, así que te enviaremos a ti para que ayudes a tus amigos a destruirlos." Dijo la criatura con el dibujo de un zorro en su máscara.

"¡¿Cómo?" Dijo Cosmo impactada.

"Y si tienen éxito, entonces se te otorgara la oportunidad de volver a vivir como recompensa." Dijo la criatura con el dibujo de una rosa en su mascara

"Pe- pero yo no sé nada de cómo pelear, solo se las habilidades de las sedrianas mujeres, pero nada más." dijo cuestionando la decisión que iban a tomar.

"Por eso enviaremos contigo a alguien que te enseñara el arte de la lucha, y el manejo de más habilidades sedrianas." Dijo la criatura con el dibujo de una cascada en su máscara.

En ese momento una gran puerta que estaba detrás de ella se abrió revelando a su compañero.

"Nerub a kamara gran salvadora." Dijo el sujeto poniéndose de rodillas ante ella. "Mi nombre es Slime, y es un placer conocerla al fin."

"Su aspecto, y su forma de saludo es algo que no había visto de cualquier criatura que conozco." Dijo

"Es porque es un Aquos. Una criatura que vivió en el planeta moon hace tiempo, pero fueron extinguidos por violar las reglas de los dioses." Explico la criatura con el dibujo de una llama en su máscara.

"¿A que se refieren con violar la ley?" pregunto curiosa.

Todos se miraron unos a otros hasta que asintieron con la cabeza y se dirigieron hacia ella de nuevo. En ese momento apareció un gran destello de luz iluminando intensamente todo el lugar. Cuando la luz dejo de ser intensa apareció ante ellos un planeta muy diferente a los que conocía ella.

"_todo comenzó hace 10.000 años atrás cuando se crearon las doce dimensiones, con sus planetas, seres diferentes, y sus propias tecnologías." explicaba el de la máscara de pez._

"_Pero en una de esas dimensiones se dio inicio a la primera unión entre tres razas diferentes de una dimensión para destruir a un ser despiadado conocido como SayaK."_Dijo el de la máscara de roca.

_En ese momento la imagen cambio a una criatura. Su cuerpo era básicamente al de un dragón, ya que poseía enormes alas, solo con la diferencia de que caminaba erguido, tenía una armadura que cubría su pecho mostrando su superioridad, con una enorme capa roja, llevaba consigo una espada, en su mango tenia la forma de la cabeza de un lobo. En la hoja tenia grabada una serie de palabras escritas en un lenguaje extraño. Su cabeza estaba cubierta por un casco, lo que le resultaba imposible ver su rostro._

"_Sayak fue una de las criaturas dotadas con el poder de los dioses, pero él quiso que su nombre fuera pronunciado no solo en la dimensión que vivía sino en las doce dimensiones completamente, el nombre que se lo podían conocer como su dios supremo, el de un ser que nadie podía ser capaz de igualarse, así que el creo en secreto el arma que le concedería la victoria. El anillo calavera."_ Dijo el de la máscara de cascada.

_En ese instante el anillo que poseía en el dedo índice derecho comenzó a brillar, y de la tierra salieron cientos de brazos que lentamente estaban saliendo cientos de criaturas. Sus pieles eran de un color gris, varios tenían cabellos de diferentes estilos, pero tono tenían el mismo color que era negro como su alma, sus ojos eran parecidos a los de una serpiente solo que eran de un color violeta._

"_¿Esos son...?" pregunto incrédula por lo que vio._

"_Si esos son las criaturas idénticos al que creo tu amigo, conocidos mejor como homúnculos."Respondió la criatura con la máscara del pájaro._

_Y con eso, uno a uno los planetas caían bajo el control del ejercito de Sayak." Dijo la criatura con la máscara de flor._

_La imagen había cambiado revelando la matanza de criaturas que generaban los ejércitos de Sayak. Los cuerpos tirados en el suelo frio, y los que sobrevivieron tenían que hacerlo bajo las estrictas leyes de Sayak, como el de pagar impuestos. La criatura que no pagaba era llevada, colgada, y mostrada a los demás como una advertencia._

"_Sin embargo hubo tres planetas que decidieron dar combate, aunque uno de ellos estaba prohibido que pelearan en batallas por su dios, ellos sabían que si se quedaban sin hacer nada dentro de poco iban a ser destruidos."_

_En ese momento la imagen cambio revelando cientos de naves estaban descendiendo al planeta de Sayak. Cuando abrieron las compuertas revelo a cientos de criaturas armadas con maquinaria un poco moderna. Los soldados estaban armados tanto con armas de disparo, como espadas bien afiladas._

"_La primera unión entre Kitsunes, los seres que tenían un coeficiente intelectual mucho más alto que el de las demás criaturas existentes en las doce dimensiones." Comenzó el de la máscara del zorro._

"_Los aquos, las criaturas que se les había prohibido pelear por su dios, pero que decidieron arriesgarse en violar esa ley por un mejor mañana." Dijo el de la máscara de cascada._

"_Y los sedrianos, los seres que estaban conectados con las plantas, y poseedores de poderes místicos." Termino el de la máscara de la rosa._

"_¿Acaso dijeron Kitsunes y Sedrianos?" pregunto impactada por lo que dijo._

"_Exactamente. Sabrás que la relación que tienes con tu amigo Kitsune es más que solo de amistad, pero continuemos con la historia, el gran ejercito de Sayak no se iba a dejar matar tan fácilmente, así que se prepararon para la batalla, que creían todos, la conocerían en la historia de los tiempos." Explico el de la máscara de fuego._

_En ese momento una enorme masa de guerreros homúnculos se aproximaba hacia ellos a pura velocidad. En el otro extremo el ejército se puso en posición para retener el ataque bloqueando cada rincón para que no pudieran entrar, mientras que atrás tres filas horizontales se preparaban para disparar._

"_¡Preparen armas!" dijo un capitán sedriano a los de atrás._

_La primera fila coloco sus armas a los costados del muro de guerreros. El ejército ya se estaba acercando, y en ese momento redoblaron el paso._

"_¡APUNTEN!" Decía mientras esperaba el momento oportuno. "¡FUEGO!" Ordeno._

_En ese momento cientos de balas salieron volando directamente hacia la multitud de homúnculos. Rápidamente un número de homúnculos estaban tendidos en el suelo con una o dos balas en la frente, o en la garganta, pero eso no los detuvo. En ese instante los guerreros tiraron las armas de fuego, y sacaron sus espadas para combatir. De repente los homúnculos ya se habían impactado contra los escudos, y luego todos comenzaron a luchar._

_Criaturas se mataban unas entre otras para poder terminar con esto de una vez por todas, y estaban a punto de conseguirlo, ya que el ejército de homúnculos, aunque había matado a una gran cantidad de guerreros, ellos estaban descendiendo muy rápidamente._

"_¡La victoria estaba cerca!" dijo la criatura de la máscara de rosa. En base a lo que dijo un Kitsune marrón levanto su espada, y la puso al aire como una señal de que tenían que seguir luchando._

_En ese momento un ser voló directamente hacia la multitud de combatientes, provocando al descender a tierra un ruido sordo. Cuando se disipo el polvo todos pudieron reconocerlo como Sayak._

"_Pero el poder del anillo no podía ser disminuido." Dijo la criatura con la máscara de pájaro._

_En ese instante Sayak blandió su espada, y de un movimiento elimino a una cantidad de soldados, golpe tras golpe, todos se dieron cuenta de que era muy fuerte, pero eso no los asustaba. En ese momento el Kitsune marrón se lanzo directo contra Sayak que fue enviado contra un muro con un golpe. El kitsune marrón aun estaba vivo, pero muy mal herido. Un sedriano fue directo en su ayuda._

"_Luego cuando todo estaba a punto de perderse, Mars el sedriano proveniente de la familia real estaba a punto de morir bajo el poder de Sayak junto con Lion Prowers, pero fueron salvados por Sudoku el jefe del clan Aquos." Dijo la criatura con la máscara de pez._

"_¿Lion Prowers? Pero ¿Esto significa…?" Dijo ella muy impactada._

"_Así es. Lion prowers es uno de los ancestros de Miles Prowers, y Mars es uno de los descendientes de tu familia niña." Dijo la criatura de la máscara de roca._

_Sayak estaba a punto de matar a ambos, cuando una espada salió del estomago de Sayak. Sayak se dio la vuelta muy lentamente, y ahí se encontró con una criatura Aquos que convirtió su brazo derecho en una espada. Sayak se aparto de la espada todavía incrustada en su estomago. Cuando por fin salió de la espada, dio un fuerte grito por el dolor que sentía. Luego se dirigió hacia donde estaba Sudoku, y se dispuso a darle un golpe cuando sintió un corte en la espalda generada por la espada de Mars. La sangre de sayak se filtraba por las heridas que le habían provocado. Sayak se estaba dando la vuelta hacia donde estaba Mars, pero en ese instante Lion había pegado un salto hacia él, y con su espada corto en dos el anillo calavera. Al romperse los homúnculos estaban convirtiéndose en polvo, y Sayak que había fijado todo su poder en el anillo empezó a brillar, y de repente exploto, causando una gran onda que estremeció a todo el universo. Lo único que quedo de él fue su armadura, su espada, y su casco que cayeron al suelo._

"_Sayak, el gran monstruo temido por todos, fue derrotado." Dijo la criatura con la máscara de fuego._

"_Después de la destrucción de Sayak las tres tribus decidieron volver a sus planetas de origen, sin embargo los dioses estuvieron muy decepcionados por los aquos, que habían violado las reglas, y como castigo el hijo menor de Sudoku Caos, fue transportado, y sellado en la esmeralda maestra, y convertirse en el espíritu de las esmeraldas caos. Después los dioses castigaron a los aquos destruyendo su planeta con el poder del cosmos." Dijo el de la máscara de roca_

_En ese momento la imagen cambio, y apareció el planeta de los aquos siendo destruido por un asteroide. Solo Slime cerró los ojos, ya que no quiso volver a ver esa parte._

"_En cuanto a los Kitsunes, y los sedrianos, se les prohibió hablar de este asunto a cualquier criatura, incluyendo a la nueva generación de sedrianos y Kitsunes, si se les llegaba a decir solo una palabra, entonces serian castigados como lo hicieron con los Aquos." Agrego el de la máscara de pájaro._

"_Y para ocultar los hechos de aquel batalla, los dioses decidieron destruir el planeta de Sayak, porque si se llegaba a descubrir que una criatura fue dotada por el poder de los dioses, era posible que hasta el mito más absurdo, pueda ser real." Agrego el de la máscara de agua. En ese instante se mostro la imagen del planeta de Sayak destruido por una lluvia de meteoritos. Lo único que quedo fueron los escombros de lo que alguna vez fue el planeta de Sayak._

En ese instante la luz volvió a brillar, y cuando se disipo volvieron a donde estuvieron por primera vez. Cosmo quedo impactada por las cosas que le había mostrado, el siempre creyo que los dioses eran personas que hacían el bien, pero lo que hicieron a los antepasados fue algo que nunca se olvidara en su vida.

Jamás pensé que los ancestros de Tails y los míos hubieran peleado juntos contra un ser maligno." Dijo Cosmo impactada por todo lo que había visto.

Con el tiempo sabrás que todo fue destinado a ser, incluyendo tu muerte." Dijo el de la máscara de fuego.

"Pero ya has desperdiciado parte de tu tiempo." Agrego el de la máscara de la rosa.

"Comprendo." Dijo Cosmo.

"Antes de que te vayas, primero te daremos algo para que uses." Dijo el de la máscara de roca.

Una luz brillo alrededor de ella, reemplazando su atuendo habitual por una armadura de combate. Llevaba una pequeña cartera que contenía dos pergaminos, y una espada en la espalda.

"A partir de ahora serás conocida como Ana ¿Quedo entendido?" dijo el de la máscara de agua.

"Si." Respondió ella.

"Vayan, que los dioses estén de su lado, y que todo salga bien." Dijo el de la máscara de pájaro.

Luego Ana y Slime salieron del lugar transportados hacia el planeta jungla.

_(Fin del flashback)_

"Al menos sabes que pudo haber paz uniéndose criaturas diferentes." Agrego Slime.

"Sí, pero aun así estoy aun con dudas en mi cabeza." Dijo Ana.

"Piénsalo para después porque ya están por llegar." Dijo Slime, que pudo ver el tifón azul descendiendo a la tierra.

"Si, luego pensare eso para después." Dijo Ana que se puso de pie dispuesta a esperar a sus oponentes.

* * *

Así termina este capítulo. Espero que les guste. Dejen comentarios.


	13. Capitulo 13: Batalla entre amantes

Capitulo 13: Batalla entre amantes

"¿Este es el lugar?" pregunto Knuckels.

"Pues seguimos el rastro que dejo esa criatura, así que debe ser aquí." Aseguro Tails.

¡Bien, entonces vamos hacia allá! Dijo Sonic.

Sonic y sus amigos caminaron hasta que llegaron a una plataforma antigua, con muchos escalones. Todos se dispusieron a subir. Cuando llegaron hasta la cima encontraron el núcleo del planeta junto con la esmeralda caos en medio del campo.

"Parece que no quisieron verse." Dijo Knuckels.

"Pues vamos por el núcleo del planeta." Dijo Cosmo.

Cosmo corrió a agarrar el núcleo del planeta, pero en ese instante dos sujetos aparecieron en el aire cayendo lentamente hacia el suelo, justo detrás del núcleo del planeta, y la esmeralda caos.

"Lo siento niña, pero antes tendrán que pasar sobre nosotros." Dijo Ana.

Todos se pusieron en posturas de ataque, pero en ese momento sonic, y los demás se dieron cuenta de que había lianas que salieron de la tierra agarrándolos de los pies para que no pudieran moverse.

"Hoye ¿Que significa esto?" pregunto Tails.

"No te metas en donde no te incumbe Tailsito." Dijo Ana.

"¡¿Cómo me llamaste?" Dijo Tails enfadado, y con una vena hinchada.

"Hoye, no tienes derecho a ponerles apodos a la gente." Dijo Amy.

"Y a ti quien te pregunto, loca del martillo." Dijo Slime.

¡¿Que fue lo que dijiste? Dijo Amy furiosa.

El escuadrón delta dio una pequeña risa, ya que supieron que ese era el apodo que le dieron a Amy en el futuro. Pronto se fijaron que Sliat no estaba sujetado por lianas.

"A demás de que queremos pelear contra Sliat, sin que se metan ciertas criaturas." Agrego Ana.

"Si lo que quieren es una pelea, pues la tendrán." Dijo Sliat.

"Lo siento, pero yo solo soy un espectador. Tu oponente es ella." dijo Slime, apuntando a Ana.

Sliat no se sorprendió por lo que dijo, ya que quería saber las habilidades que poseía, y también quién es tras la máscara.

"Te lo advierto, aunque seas mujer, no voy a mostrar compasión." Dijo Sliat tratando de asustarla.

"_Quien se cree que es, es lógico que no sabe quien soy tras la máscara."_ Decía en su mente. "¡Pues tú no te sientas mal después de que te venza!" Contrarresto ella.

No muy lejos de allí, en los arboles estaban escondidos Robert y Basilisk mirando lo que iba a pasar.

"Parece que habrá un pequeño espectáculo para nosotros." Bromeo Basilisk.

"Espero que haga sufrir a ese kitsune." Dijo Robert.

…

Ana lentamente saco la espada, y procedió a ponerla en frente de Sliat. Sliat por su parte saco una espada adherida a su antebrazo derecho, y se dispusieron para atacar. Ana fue a toda velocidad y lanzo su espada contra el, pero Sliat pudo bloquearlo con su espada. Después lo empujo lejos, y lanzo un golpe, pero Ana pudo esquivarlo dando un salto hacia atrás. Golpe tras golpe, ambos trataron de ocasionarle a su oponente una herida fatal, pero solo lograban que sus espadas, o sus movimientos agiles pudieron evitar eso. Repentinamente ambos dieron un salto hacia atrás, respirando pesadamente por la energía que utilizaron. Ana rápidamente guardo su espada, y se puso en postura de combate. Sliat metió de nuevo la espada en su antebrazo, y se preparo para poder usar los puños.

…

"Increíble." Dijo Kimera.

"Si, es la primera vez que veo que alguien le pone mucha pelea a Sliat." Agrego Block.

"Pero puede ganar, ¿Verdad?" pregunto Cosmo.

"Claro que podrá." Dijo Kimera, _"Espero." _Decía en su mente.

"Espero que no te equivoques." Dijo Knuckels.

…

"Ellos sí que saben cómo entretenernos." Dijo Basilisk.

"Sí, pero creo que aun no han acabado. De Hecho a penas comenzaron." Aseguro Robert.

Sliat fue a toda velocidad hacia ella usando sus colas para impulsarse. Ana fácilmente pudo evadirlo y se dispuso a darle una patada en la espalda. Sliat se dio la vuelta rápidamente, y logro sujetar su pierna a solo 2 centímetros de encestarle el golpe. Ana se aparto de Sliat, y decidió ir hacia el lanzando una serie de puñetazos directo al rostro que pudo esquivar, pero con suerte debido a la velocidad que los lanzo. Sliat pudo sujetar los brazos de Ana para parar sus golpes, pero en ese momento Ana movió su cabeza hacia atrás, y después hacia adelante rápidamente para propinarle un tremendo cabezazo en la frente. Sliat la soltó por el golpe fuerte que le dio, pero luego se agacho, y le lanzo una barrida para tirarla, pero pudo saltar, y propinarle una patada en la quijada, lo que lo hizo volar lejos de ella, pero Sliat pudo detener su caída rotando sus colas para detenerse en el aire, y con eso pudo caer lentamente en el suelo.

"_Debo admitirlo, para ser una chica sabe muy bien como pelear, pero eso no significa que me va a derrotar."_ Decía en su mente. "¡Admito que peleas muy bien, pero voy a hallar la forma de darte la vuelta!" Dijo Sliat.

En ese momento la apariencia de Sliat estaba tornándose a la de su segundo yo. Cuando al fin termino fue a toda velocidad, y se dispuso a lanzar patadas y puñetazos, pero golpe tras golpe Ana podía esquivarlos, y bloquearlos con movimientos elegantes. Sliat se dio cuenta de que debía conocer su estilo de pelea, incluyendo la de su segundo yo, pero eso solo lo hizo querer pelear aun más.

"Es inútil. Conozco todos tus movimientos, incluso tus técnicas de kitsune." Dijo Ana.

"**¡Ah sí! Pues que te parece esto."** Dijo Sliat. En ese momento se coloco en 4 patas, y concentro su energía en su técnica.

"**¡Estilo del Kitsune! ¡Técnica rugido de destrucción!"** Grito Sliat. Sliat dio un rugido como el de un león, y conforme avanzaba, las baldosas se estaban desprendiendo, y desasiéndose por la magnitud. Cuando el rugido había llegado a su punto, todo se lleno de polvo. Los demás se cubrieron la cara por tanto polvo que se había levantado. Sliat regreso a su yo original, y soltó una carcajada, ya que supo que no había ser que resistiera su técnica más poderosa.

"Te dije que encontraría un método para darte la vuelta, y cuando yo digo algo, lo digo muy en serio, ya que no hay nadie que sobreviva a esta técnica." Decía mientras poco a poco el polvo se disipaba.

Cuando el polvo se había desvanecido, Sliat quedo atónito por lo que veía, ella se había protegido utilizando un escudo de energía que pudo generarlo antes de que el rugido la alcanzara.

"Te dije que conozco todas tus técnicas, incluso la más fuerte que posees. Ahora estas débil y sin posibilidad de usar otras de tus técnicas." Dijo Ana en un tono triunfal.

Rápidamente se dirigió hacia él y le dio una serie de puñetazos, Sliat pudo bloquear los primeros tres, pero no tenía suficiente energía como para poder resistir mas, en consecuencia recibió un fuerte golpe en la cara, y después una patada en el estomago, tirándolo hacia el suelo. Sliat no podía moverse debido al cansancio y el dolor que sufría, lo único que podía hacer era quedarse tendido en el suelo soportando los golpes que iba a tener que soportar.

"Acabare con esto de una vez." Dijo Ana tronando sus nudillos.

Los demás tenían que pensar en algo para poder salir de las lianas, y ayudar a Sliat. Todos trataban de cortar las lianas, pero parecía que estaban hechas de algo más que solo simples plantas.

"¡¿Cómo es que no podemos cortarlo?" pregunto Block que a pesar de ser el más fuerte del escuadrón, la liana no cedió a romperse.

"¡Es inútil, están recubiertas con energía de caos, esa es la razón por la que son tan fuertes, ni siquiera los 4 metarex mas fuertes podrían ser capaces de cortarlas!" grito Slime.

Sin embargo no se dieron cuenta de que Kronos no hacia lo imposible por romperla, de hecho aun tenía muchas preguntas por el escudo que género la chica, y los movimientos que hizo en el combate.

"_Ese estilo de movimientos para evadir y combatir, ese escudo, me resultan demasiado familiar. ¡Sera posible que…!"_ Decía impactado en su mente. En ese instante junto las manos, y cerró los ojos. _"¡OJO DIVINO!"_ grito en su mente, luego en su frente apareció un tercer ojo con el iris completamente blanco. En la mente de Kronos podía ver con el tercer ojo que todos estaban cubiertos de auras de colores diferentes, pero cuando se fijo en la chica, descubrió que su aura era de color verde, y al fijarse en Cosmo, quedo impactado al saber que era del mismo color que la chica. Cuando ya lo comprobó, el tercer ojo se cerro, y desapareció de su frente, y Kronos volvió a abrir los ojos.

…

"Fue algo un poco corto, pero bastante interesante." Dijo Basilisk.

"Si, pero sé cómo ponerlo mejor." Dijo Robert.

"¿Cómo?" pregunto ahora curioso.

Robert saco un de sus cabellos, y lo lanzo a la tierra. De ahí un gran montículo salió de la tierra, pero luego se metió de nuevo, yendo hacia donde estaba la batalla. Robert solo soltó una pequeña risa por lo que iba a suceder.

…

"¡Se acabo!" dijo mientras sacaba su espada, y la apunto directamente a su rostro. Sliat cerró los ajos para no ver lo que iba a suceder. "¡MUUEREEE!" Grito.

"¡DETENTE COSMO LA SEDRIANA!" Grito Kronos.

En ese momento Ana quedo inmovilizada por la forma en cómo descubrió su verdadera identidad. Sliat lentamente abrió los ojos, ya que la espada no lo había matado. Cuando los abrió la espada estaba a solo 1 centímetro de su cara.

"¿Que dijiste?" pregunto Ana mirando a Kronos, todavía impactada por como lo descubrió tan rápido.

"Tal vez tu pudiste ocultarte tras esa armadura, pero no tus habilidades, ya que los sedrianos pueden hacer ese tipo de técnicas, pero aun así no estaba muy seguro, así que utilice mi ojo divino, y descubrí que tu aura es del mismo color que posee Cosmo, y eso es más que suficiente para mí." Explico Kronos.

Ana simplemente dio una pequeña risita a eso. "¿y qué te hace pensar que no puedo hacer esto?" pregunto colocando la espada justo en la garganta de Sliat para así darle un corte.

"Porque aun sientes lo mismo hacia el ¿Me equivoco?" dijo Kronos.

Ana no sabía que decir, parece que Sliat les debió haber contado acerca de la aventura que tuvieron contra los metarex, y al mismo tiempo decirles lo que ella sentía por él. Lentamente Ana retiro la espada de la garganta de Sliat, y la guardo de nuevo en su espalda. Lentamente retiro el casco de su cabeza revelando su rostro. Kronos no se había equivocado, aparte de que su cabello y sus rasgos faciales eran muy diferentes, era idéntica a Cosmo. Todos quedaron con la boca abierta, aparte de Kronos, y de Sliat que estaba tratando de contener las lagrimas, ya que era imposible que ella estuviera aquí. Sliat se levanto rápidamente, y le dio un fuerte abrazo, evitando el dolor que sentia, llorando de felicidad. Ana se ruborizo un poco en el principio, pero luego respondió abrasándolo de la misma forma, tratando de contener las lagrimas.

"Pensé que no te volvería a ver." Susurro Sliat.

"Pues aquí estoy o no." Dijo Ana

* * *

Así termino este capítulo. Espero que les guste. Dejen comentarios.


	14. Capitulo 14: El beso futuro

Capitulo 14: El beso futuro

Sliat y Ana seguían abrasados, pero al poco rato, se dieron cuenta de que sus rostros estaban muy cerca, y Ana se seguía acercando lentamente, Sliat ya podía sentir su aliento cálido lo que provoco que se pusiera rojo. Lentamente ambos cerraron los ojos, y después de 10 años de nunca verse por fin pudieron darse un beso, ignorando a los que estaban presentes. Todos incluso el escuadrón delta quedaron con los ojos abiertos y con la mandíbula abajo al ver lo que paso. Cosmo y Tails por otra parte se miraron mutuamente y se ruborizaron al ver su primer beso. Después de 1 minuto ambos se separaron recuperando el aire tras su primer beso.

"eso fue…" Sliat comenzó.

"…increíble." Ana termino.

Ana hizo un movimiento con las manos, y las lianas que sujetaban a los demás se metieron en la tierra liberándolos.

"¿No creen que exageraron un poco?" pregunto Bones.

"¡MIRA QUIEN LO DICE!" gritaron el escuadrón delta al unisonó.

"¿Quien yo?" pregunto.

"Oh mi dulce conejita, tú te debes llamar Ángel ya que con esa hermosa cara lo delata." Bromeo Block tratando de copiar la voz de Bones.

"Será mejor que la pares o terminara con balazos en cualquier agujero que tengas sin excepción." Amenazo Bones.

Todos se empezaron a reír, excepto Tails y Cosmo que aun no se sacaba de la cabeza lo que había pasado anteriormente. De repente Kronos dejo de reírse cuando detecto que algo se acercaba.

"¿Que pasa Kronos?" pregunto Sliat.

"Algo se acerca." Decía mientras sacaba su bastón para pelear.

De repente algo se movió bajo la tierra, y se estaba acercando hacia ellos. Todos dieron un salto lejos de allí. Del suelo de la plataforma surgió una especie de monstruo hecho de roca, tenía un zafiro rojo en su pecho, y dos celestes en sus ojos.

"¿Quién es este sujeto?" pregunto Block.

"Mi nombre es Rock, el legendario Golem de roca, y estoy aquí para destruirlos." Dijo mientras lentamente levanto el brazo y dio un fuerte golpe en la tierra causando que temblara por corto tiempo.

"¡Ja! Ningún pedazo de roca me va a intimidar." Dijo Knuckels que se lanzo hacia el dándole un fuerte golpe en la pierna, pero lo que consiguió fue un tremendo dolor en la mano. Rápidamente se alejo de ahí agarrándose de la mano en el dolor que sentía. Rock simplemente se rio, y dio un gran salto.

"¡Terremoto!" Grito mientras descendió a la tierra con un fuerte pisotón. Toda la zona de la plataforma se empezaba a derrumbar, lo que provoco que se levantara una gran nube de polvo. Cuando el polvo se disipo lo único que quedo de la plataforma fueron restos y escombros. Rock apareció de entre el polvo y miro por todas partes. No encontró a ninguno de ellos. Rock simplemente dio una risa triunfal.

"Eso fue muy fácil. No entiendo porque los metarex tuvieron muchos problemas con estos debiluchos." Decía Rock mientras se seguía riendo, pero su risa fue interrumpida cuando algo salió de los escombros.

De repente una gran zona de rocas comenzaba a desmoronarse. Revelando a todos casi ilesos.

"¡IMPOSIBLE! ¡COMO SOBREVIVIERON!" dijo Rock que todavía no podía creer lo que veía

"Antes de que lanzaras el golpe, sin darte cuenta Kronos nos protegió con un muro de roca que pudo generar a tiempo." Explico Block.

"Ahora es mi turno." Dijo Sliat, pero cuando trato de moverse se desplomo debido al dolor que sentía. Afortunadamente fue retenido por Ana.

"estas débil Sliat. Deja que nos encarguemos."

Sliat asintió lentamente con la cabeza, y se sentó para poder mirar lo que pasaría.

"¡JA!" se burlo Rock. "Sin su guerrero más fuerte es imposible que me ganen." Dijo que se dirigió hacia ellos.

Sin embargo, sintió que no podía moverse. Cuando se fijo, su cuerpo estaba sujeto por una sustancia azul. Cuando se fijo de nuevo en ellos se dio cuenta de que Slime tenía los brazos metidos en la tierra.

"Bien hecho Slime." Felicito Ana.

"Fue muy fácil."

Rock trato de liberarse, pero estaba bien sujetado. "¿Cómo es que me pudiste atrapar?" Pregunto.

"Cuando Kronos lanzo ese muro para protegernos yo aproveche la oportunidad y lance mis brazos a la tierra, pero para que no los detectaras los cubrí con energía de caos, y al fácilmente pudieron agarrarte sin problemas." Explico Slime. "¡Ahora te mostrare una de mis habilidades!" Amenazo.

En ese momento la sustancia azul se convirtió en cientos de hilos que lo envolvieron completamente. Rock sintió que su cuerpo estaba sintiendo que los hilos lo estaban cortando poco a poco.

"Tranquilo." Decía Slime mientras que los hilos dieron un fuerte apretón lo que le provoco varios cortes. "Dolerá, pero solo por un segundo" en ese instante los hilos lo apretaron tanto que al cortarlo provoco una nube de polvo, ya que el cuerpo de rock estaba hecho de roca.

"Y esta es la consecuencia para aquellas criaturas que se enfrentan conmigo." Dijo triunfalmente.

Todos se quedaron impactados por las habilidades de Slime, pero el asombro de sus habilidades fue reemplazado cuando se fijaron de qué rock seguía de pie y sin un rasguño.

"¿Eso es todo lo que puedes hacer?" pregunto indignado.

"_¿Que significa esto?"_ pregunto Sliat en su mente, pero la respuesta se pudo aclarar cuando miro más de cerca, y se fijo de que el zafiro de su pecho había estado brillando, pero por poco tiempo, _"¿Será posible que…?"_

Sliat trato de reunir sus fuerzas para levantarse, y cuando por fin pudo saco su espada de su antebrazo, y se dirigió hacia él, torpemente, pero sin rendirse.

"¿Hermano que estás haciendo?" pregunto Kimera, pero Sliat simplemente lo ignoro.

Rock simplemente decidió quedarse donde estaba y esperar a ver qué haría.

"¿De verdad crees que tu espada es capaz de hacer lo que esos hilos no pudieron?" Pregunto dando una carcajada.

Sin embargo cuando Sliat pudo encestarle la espada no se percato de que el lugar en donde le encesto era su zafiro rojo. Rock simplemente dio una bofetada para quitárselo del camino.

"Eres patético." Dijo rock mientras levantaba el pie derecho para poder aplastarlo con su peso, "¡MUUEEREEEE!" Grito

Pero en ese momento sintió que su zafiro de su ojo derecho había sido destruido por un disparo. Miro a donde se genero, y descubrió que Bones había sacado su pistola y le propino un disparo en el ojo.

"¡DESGRACIADOOOOO! Grito mientras se dirigió hacia Bones, pero Kimera lo había retenido con una tacleada. Rock se tambaleo bruscamente, pero antes de que cayera sonic salto hacia él y le dio un spindash justo en el zafiro de su ojo derecho. Cuando Rock cayo, se volvió completamente polvo, y el cabello había volado justo hacia Robert. Ana fue corriendo hacia Sliat, el se puso de pie para recibir un abrazo, pero lo que recibió fue una bofetada en la cara.

"¿Por qué fue eso?" Pregunto impactado por lo que vio.

"¡Idiota!" grito entre lagrimas, "¡pudiste haber muerto!"

"Pudo ser, pero no fue así." Dijo Sliat, que lentamente se dirigió hacia ella para darle un abrazo, y tratar de calmarla. Ana lentamente dejo de llorar y se reconforto por el abrazo que le daba Sliat, sintiendo el calor de su cuerpo.

"¡Ejem!" Kimera tosió, sabiendo que los estaban siendo ignorados de nuevo.

Sliat y Ana dejaron de abrazarse, y sus rostros se pusieron rojos como Knuckels.

"Bien, creo que tenemos dos personas más que vendrán con nosotros en nuestra aventura." Dijo Bones.

"El único problema es que creo que no hay mas habitaciones para que puedan descansar más personas, o pensaras que cree el tifón azul como un hotel." Dijo Tails.

"No hay problema, yo no necesito una habitación para poder dormir, de hecho no necesito dormir." Explico Slime.

"Y en cuanto a mí, puedo dormir con Sliat." Dijo Ana.

"Pero Sliat ¿no te va a molestar?" pregunto Block.

"Si yo lidio con la locura de que amy trata de que sonic se enamore de ella, entonces no tendre ningún problema con eso." Bromeo Sliat.

"Ja ja, muy gracioso." Dijo sarcásticamente Amy.

Todos no pudieron evitar dar unas pequeñas risas por lo que dijo Sliat. Cosmo por su parte pudo ver que el núcleo de planeta que aun estaba intacto, y estaba entrando en la tierra poco a poco.

"El núcleo del planeta regreso a donde debe estar." Dijo Cosmo feliz.

"Y además tenemos la esmeralda caos." Dijo Sonic yendo rápidamente hacia donde estaba agarrándola y volviendo hacia donde estaba.

"Pues creo que está hecho." Dijo Tails. "Y es hora de irnos."

"¡SIIIII!" Todos respondieron al unisonó dando un puño al aire.

…

"Esto es algo tan frustrante." Dijo Robert.

"Pues tienes suerte de que nuestra ama no estuviera aquí mirando lo que paso." Dijo Basilisk.

"Eres tonto, o te haces el tonto, acaso te olvidaste que ella puede ver lo que Cosmo ve." Contrarresto Robert.

"Pues en la escala de cero a muerto, ¿estás muerto?" pregunto.

"Creo que más que eso." Dijo tratando de pensar que podía ser más malo de lo que pensaba Basilisk. "Pero ahora tenemos que irnos."

"Muy bien." Dijo Basilisk.

Y en ese momento los dos salieron volando yendo rumbo hacia la nave de Dark Oak.

…

Todo el grupo de Sonic estaba yendo hacia el tifón azul, pero detrás de ellos Sliat y Ana estaban yendo muy despacio debido a que Ana tenía ser como una muleta para Sliat.

"¡Los dos van muy lentos!" Dijo Knuckels burlonamente.

Ana lo pudo oír, y se sintió avergonzada por cómo estaba yendo. Sliat pudo ver el rostro de Ana con una mala, pero graciosa cara.

Me vas a tener que perdonar Ana, pero gaste mucha energía en la pelea que tuvimos, y cuando destruir el zafiro rojo de ese monstruo que ya no me quedan fuerzas." Explico Sliat, el cual dio una pequeña risita por eso.

"¡Si siguen así vamos a llegar hasta el anochecer!" Bromeo Block.

Ana ya no lo podía soportar más, en ese momento se dio una idea, lo que le provoco una sonrisa macabra. Sliat sabía que esa sonrisa no era una buena señal. De repente Ana lanzo a Sliat al aire, y volvió a caer, pero en una posición diferente.

"¿Qué demo…?" dijo Kimera, pero no hacía falta terminar la pregunta por ver lo que paso.

Ana tenía su espada puesta al frente para que Sliat no pudiera incomodarse al ser cargado en la espalda de Ana, siendo sujetado de las piernas para que no pudiera caerse. Sliat se sintió avergonzado por cómo estaba ahora, pero en el caso de Ana solo dio una enorme sonrisa.

"_eso es tan vergonzoso."_ Pensaba Block.

"_Pensé que solo los hombres podían cargar a las mujeres a caballo, pero en viceversa, jamás lo hubiera creído."_ Pensó Bones.

"_¿que trata de hacer, probar su fuerza?" _se preguntaba Knuckels en su mente.

Los demás simplemente dieron una mirada incomoda a lo que estaban haciendo.

"¿Vas a mostrarles tu velocidad Ana?" pregunto Slime.

"Si, ya me canse de que se burlen de mí. Ahora verán lo rápido que puedo llegar." Dijo, y en ese momento fue a una velocidad que Cosmo creía que no conseguiría nunca. Cuando Ana paso levanto una cortina de polvo que todos tuvieron que cubrirse.

"¡A ver si comienzan a respetarme ahora!" Decia Ana mientras corria sin darse cuenta de que Sliat estaba inconsciente debido a la velocidad que corria, y no podía respirar bien.

Todos se quedaron atónitos por la velocidad que había ido.

"Tendremos que seguirle el paso." Dijo Sonic.

Todos asintieron con la cabeza y empezaron a correr a todo lo que daban para poder alcanzarla.

* * *

Así termina este capítulo. Espero que les guste. Dejen comentarios.


	15. Capitulo 15: Adaptarse a Ana

Capitulo 15: Adaptarse a Ana

En el espacio se encontraba el tifón azul volando sin rumbo alguno, en la enfermeria se encontraba Sliat en una cama durmiendo plácidamente. Cerca de allí Ana, Block, Sonic, Knuckels, Kimera, Cosmo, y Kronos se fijaron en el estado en el que estaba. Mientras Tails estaba revisando los escáneres para saber si Sliat se encontraba en perfecto estado.

"Al parecer a usado toda su energía. Ahora lo que necesita es descansar." Concluyo Tails.

"Aun así no puedo creer que fuiste tú quien le dio tremenda pelea." Dijo Block todavía sorprendido.

"Nada es lo que se espera chico." Dijo Ana. "Además de que gracias al entrenamiento que me dio Slime sobre las habilidades de algunos de ustedes, como la velocidad de Sonic, soy mucho mejor que nunca."

"Sin mencionar que elevaste tu orgullo, y que casi matas a Sliat cuando corriste a toda velocidad hacia el tifón azul." Dijo Knuckels.

_(Flashback)_

_Ana seguía corriendo a toda velocidad hasta que llego a la nave conocida como el tifón azul, con Sliat cargado en su espalda. Al llegar dio una tremenda frenada, levantando una nube de polvo._

"_¡Llegue primero!" Dijo en proclamación de victoria._

_En ese instante otra nube de humo se levanto de la nada, y cuando se disipo, ahí estaba sonic sin dar un signo de cansancio._

"_¡Y yo segundo!" decía Sonic._

"_Así que, trataste de pasarme, ¿Eh?" Se burlaba Ana._

"_Al menos pude seguirte el ritmo." Dijo._

"_Si, pero te equivocas, ya que tu no llegaste en segundo lugar." Decía mientras se volteaba para ver a Sonic. "¡Tu llegaste en tercer lugar!"_

_¿Por qué dices que llegue en tercer lugar?" pregunto Sonic muy disgustado._

"_Porque te olvidaste de contar a Sliat." Decía mientras se dio la vuelta para mostrar a Sliat que estaba inconsciente, tenía toda su pelaje con los cabellos hacia atrás, los iris de sus ojos desaparecieron completamente debido a la velocidad a la que fueron. Sonic no pudo evitar dar una risita por lo que Sliat debió haber pasado. Al poco rato los demás estaban corriendo yendo hacia donde estaban. Todos estaban cansados por la corrida que hicieron._

_Tu si 'respira' que sabes cómo 'respira' correr." Dijo kimera tratando de recuperar el aliento._

"_Bueno, le doy las gracias a mi maestro, pero usar esta velocidad no es nada fácil, ¿o si Sliat?" pregunto Ana a Sliat que no respondió nada._

"_¿Sliat qué te pasa?" Volvió a preguntar._

"_Hermano, ¿estás bien?" Pregunto Kimera, pero Sliat no dijo ni una palabra._

"_¡Rápido! ¡Hay que llevarlo a la enfermería!" Dijo Tails._

_(Fin del Flashback)_

"Di lo que quieras, pero si yo le di una lección a Sliat, entonces puedo vencerte a ti muy fácil, y además de que soy mayor que ustedes tendrán que respetarme." explico.

"¿Pues qué edad tienes?" pregunto Tails.

"18" Respondió.

"Yo le calculaba al menos 40." Susurro Knuckels al oído de Sonic.

De repente Knuckels recibió un tremendo golpe en la mandíbula mandándolo contra la pared.

"Te lo advierto, no te atrevas a llamarme vieja, porque si lo haces entonces te puede ir mal." Dijo Ana con una vena hinchada, y con el puño bien apretado.

Sonic se sorprendió por esa reacción que tuvo, y se rio por eso. "_Es como ver a una segunda Amy."_ Decía en su mente.

"_¿En verdad soy tan fuerte en el futuro?"_ Se pregunto Cosmo en su mente.

"Lo mejor sería dejarlo descansar." Sugirió Cosmo, ignorando lo que acaba de suceder, y lo que estaba pensando.

"Bien, ustedes váyanse mientras que yo me quedo con el." Dijo Ana.

"Creo que se refería a todos nosotros Ana." Dijo block con una vena hinchada.

"No es personal, es solo que tengo que estar un tiempo para cuidar de él." Explico Ana.

"Con todo respeto Ana, mi equipo médico lo estará monitoreando, así que no necesita ser cuidado por alguien." Contrarresto Tails.

"Es obvio que tu no lo comprendes Tailsito." Dijo Block.

"¡Podrían dejar de llamarme así!" Exigió Tails muy enojado.

"Lo decía en broma Tails, no es para que te enojes." Dijo Kronos tratando de calmarlo.

"Bueno basta, yo me quedare con Sliat y punto final, así que retírense que necesita descansar." Decía mientras empujaba a los demás fuera de la habitación. "Adiós, adiós." Dijo sacándolos de un empujón, cerrando la puerta.

"¿Crees que debemos dejar a Sliat con ella?" Pregunto Kronos.

"Sería mejor dejarla, o terminaríamos como Knuckels." Dijo Sonic apuntando a Knuckels que aun poseía el moretón del golpe que le había dejado.

"Pues vamos al puente." Sugirió Tails.

Todos concordaron, y se fueron camino al puente, pero cuando tails se dio la vuelta, vio que Cosmo tenía una extraña mirada en la puerta antes de seguirlos. Decidió no preguntarle, y fingió que no vio eso.

En el puente, los sensores habían detectado que una nave había entrado en su zona, y estaba tratando de llegar al tifón azul.

"Tal vez deban ser los metarex." Sugirió Amy.

"Voy a dar la alarma." Dijo Chris, pero fue detenido por Bones.

"No se preocupen, seguro deben ser los Chaotix." Aseguro Bones.

"¿Como sabes eso?" Pregunto Cream.

"El señor Sliat nos había contado que los chaotix fueron al espacio por tu madre, para dejar unas cosas que la familia de Chris mando a esta dimensión." Explico Bones, que en ese momento le tomo la mano a Cream, y se puso de rodillas. "y además de que ellos trataron de llevarte de regreso, pero no debes preocuparte, porque mientras yo esté aquí no dejare que nada malo te ¡PASE!" dijo Bones que en ese instante fue golpeado en la espalda por kimera.

"No te puedo dejar solo ni cinco minutos verdad Romeo." Decía Kimera mientras se llevaba a Bones lejos del lugar.

"_Si que él está enamorado de mi." _Decía Cream en su mente.

"¿Ocurrió algo?" pregunto Sonic.

"Si parece que una nave quiere llegar hasta nosotros, pero según lo que dice Bones tienen que ser los Chaotix." Explico Chris.

"¿Estás seguro de que pueden ser ellos?" pregunto Knuckels.

"Estoy 100% seguro" respondió Bones todavía paralizado.

Cream se acerco a Knuckels, y se impacto al ver que poseía un moretón en la mandíbula.

"¿Pero que te paso Knuckels?" pregunto.

"Digamos que Knuckels le hizo una pequeña broma de su edad a Ana, y esto fue lo que se gano." Explico Block.

"Pues no tiene de raro. Cuando la vi por primera vez a pesar de que suponía de que tenía que tener 20 años o menos, parece que fuera una ancianita." Dijo Amy.

En ese momento el comunicador de su muñeca empezó a sonar. Amy oprimió un botón, y apareció la imagen de Ana.

"¡A QUIEN LE LLAMASTE ANCIANITA!" grito Ana, lo que provoco que Amy se sorprendiera por como supo que lo había dicho. Todos quedaron con miedo en base al temperamento que tenia, pero Sonic dio una simple risita. "¡SABES TE HABRIA QUEDADO MEJOR VIEJA ENAMORADA QUE LOCA DEL MARTILLO, YA QUE SI TE DAS CUENTA PARECES MAS ANCIANA QUE YO!"

"¡¿QUE FUE LO QUE DIJISTE?" Dijo Amy que se estaba poniendo a enojar.

"_Tenía razón es como ver a 2 Amys, solo que sus razas son muy diferentes."_ Decia Sonic en su mente.

"Espera, ¿Cómo fue que conseguiste un comunicador, y como sabias que Amy te dijo eso?" pregunto Tails un poco asustado, y curioso.

"Deben saber que mi comunicador es el mismo que posee mi yo del pasado, así que no tendré problemas en comunicarme con ustedes, y además de que mi oído esta perfeccionado para poder oír cualquier insulto que me lleguen a hacer, ya sea en una habitación cerrada, o en otro planeta." Explico todavía enojada.

"Como quien dice tu estas acostumbrada a que te insulten diariamente." Concluyo Kronos.

"Más de lo que creen." Aseguro Slime.

"Bueno cambiando de tema, debemos ir a recibir a los Chaotix, y a los suministros que deben traer." Dijo Amy.

"Muy bien, pero yo me quedare con Sliat para ver si ya se puede despertar, Cambio y fuera." Dijo Ana, y en ese momento la imagen de Ana desapareció del comunicador.

"No cabe duda que tardaremos mucho en adaptarnos a ella." Aseguro Bones.

"No hay duda, pero con el tiempo sabras que será más que una gran ayuda, al igual que yo." Explico Slime.

"Bueno basta de charlas será mejor que vayamos a dar la bienvenida a los Chaotix." Dijo Kronos.

Todos asintieron con la cabeza, y se dispusieron a preparar todo para la bienvenida.

…

"Lamentamos la tardanza señor." Se disculpo Robert.

"No importa, pero acabo de enterarme acerca de quiénes eran esos dos sujetos, y al parecer uno de ellos es también una persona que vino del futuro." Dijo Dark Oak.

"Así es señor, pero no se preocupen, a pesar de que sean muy fuertes, no se comparan con nosotros." Dijo Basilisk.

"Más les vale." Dijo un poco irritado. "pero cambiando de tema, ¿cómo va el proyecto de las bio esmeraldas caos?" Pregunto.

"El progreso transcurre lentamente, pero con un poco de paciencia se podrán crear bio esmeraldas caos mucho mejores que las anteriores." Explico Robert.

"Muy bien, solo espero que el proceso se lleve a cabo lo antes posible. Pueden retirarse." Dijo Dark Oak.

"Si Señor." Ambos respondieron al unisonó.

Al retirarse Dark Oak pudo por fin relajarse.

"¿Crees que hay que preocuparnos por ellos?" pregunto Dark Oak.

"**No te preocupes. Como te dije, mis dos guerreros se encargaran fácilmente de ellos, y si no, tengo un plan B."** Dijo.

"¿Y cuál es ese plan B?" pregunto.

"**Todo a su tiempo amigo. Todo a su tiempo."** Dijo para poder terminar.

* * *

Así termina este capítulo. Espero que les guste. Dejen comentarios.


	16. Capitulo 16: Los erizos negros

Capitulo 16: Los erizos negros

Rouge se encontraba caminando por un pasillo en la nave tratando de ver si poseía una esmeralda caos.

"Sé que tienes una esmeralda por aquí Eggman, pero ¿donde la ocultaste?" decía Rouge a sí misma.

Su pregunta fue respondida cuando al entrar en una habitación encontró una capsula que poseía siete huecos, y en uno de ellos reposaba la esmeralda caos roja.

"Te tengo." Dijo Rouge, pero cuando se acerco a la capsula para tomarla, se había activado una alarma. Además de que cuando se acerco a la capsula, se dio cuenta de que dentro de ella se encontraba ni más ni menos que Shadow el erizo. Rouge se había impactado por encontrarlo ya que ella había creído que estaba muerto. De repente la puerta se volvió a abrir revelando al doctor eggman.

¡Eggman! Grito.

Sin embargo en lugar de tratar de atraparla, simplemente se dirigió donde estaba la capsula y puso una mano en ella.

"Bueno Rouge, parece que descubriste mi pequeño secreto." Dijo Eggman sin dejar de mirar a Shadow. "seguro te preguntaras como es que Shadow pudo sobrevivir, pero la respuesta nunca te lo diré." Oprimió varios botones y la alarma se apago. Luego se alejo de la capsula y se dirigió a Rouge. "Fuera." Ordeno.

Rouge simplemente decidió obedecerlo ignorando lo que acaba de ver. "Tú sí que sabes cómo hacer que las cosas se pongan muy misteriosas." Dijo. Al llegar al puente Becoe, Decoe y Bokkun se encontraban analizando los sistemas.

"¡Doctor tenemos un intruso y…!" Becoe decía, pero no pudo terminar cuando descubrió a Rouge que estaba al lado de Eggman.

"¡¿Que está haciendo ella aquí?" Pregunto Decoe muy impactado.

"No se preocupen, ella nos ayudara a obtener las esmeraldas caos, y será una gran aliada." Respondió Eggman dando una de sus grandes sonrisas.

Rouge lentamente se acerco a Bokkun que estaba detrás de Decoe. En respuesta él se aferro mas temiendo lo que le iba a hacer, pero para su sorpresa simplemente dio una sonrisita. "Te has salvado por esta vez." Dijo Rouge. Bokkun simplemente seguía con una cara de asustado temiendo lo que le puede llegar a suceder.

…

Cuando los Chaotix se fueron al descargar las provisiones, todos decidieron dormir después de un día agotador. Solo Tails se quedo despierto por si llegaba a detectar una esmeralda caos, o si se aproximaban a algún planeta. A la mañana siguiente Ana seguía con Sliat que aun no despertaba, se encontraba dormida reposando en una pared. De repente la puerta se abrió, lo que provoco que se despertara, y de repente apareció Kimera, y Kronos que llevaba algo dentro de su traje.

"¡No sabes que tienes que tocar antes de entrar!" Regaño Ana.

"Perdóneme ancianita, no quería interrumpir su sueño." Bromeo Kimera.

"¡TE DIJE QUE NO SOY UNA ANCIANITA!" Dijo Ana muy enfurecida.

"Cálmate, lo dije de broma." Dijo. _"aunque sí parece una ancianita."_ Decía en su mente.

"Bueno cambiando de tema, ¿Sliat aun no se despertó?" Pregunto Kronos.

"Todavía no, y no sé si se debe a que está muy cansado, o que está soñando conmigo." Bromeo Ana.

"Bueno, ya son las 10:00 de la mañana, así que tendré que recurrir al plan dos." Dijo Kronos.

Kimera asintió con la cabeza, y llevo a Ana fuera de la enfermería. Una vez que estuvieron fuera Kronos saco de su traje un paquete que contenía 7 chilidogs.

"¿Un paquete de chilidogs es el plan 2?" Pregunto Ana confundida por lo que estaban haciendo.

"Es el desayuno, come si se te antoja." Dijo Kronos.

Los tres se repartieron 2 chilidogs para cada uno. Cuando solo quedaba uno Kronos lo sujeto con su mano derecha, y se lo mostro a ambos.

"Ahora." Dijo.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió revelando a Sliat con un gruñido, y una mirada furiosa, que rápidamente se dirigió hacia Kronos, agarrando el chilidog que tenía en la mano, y frenando violentamente antes de golpear contra el muro.

"¡Aunque sea simplemente un chilidog, me reusó a dejar que me roben el ultimo bocado!" Dijo con una mirada amenazante.

Ana simplemente no pudo creer lo que veía, pero simplemente dio una sonrisa satisfactoria al saber que se encontraba en perfecto estado.

"A Sliat siempre le gustan los chilidogs. Por eso es que cada vez que tiene que despertar hacemos esto, porque siempre piensa en su estomago en lugar de reponer energía." Explico Kronos.

"Si, pero como pudimos ver, la reacción que tuvo mi hermano indica que está en perfectas condiciones." Aseguro Kimera.

Sliat simplemente dio una sonrisa, ya que no solo lo pudieron despertar, sino que además fue en la hora del desayuno.

"Entonces, ¡¿por qué no lo hicieron desde un principio?" pregunto un poco enojada.

"Aunque siempre sucede eso, necesitaba descansar, ya que mi reacción hubiera sido muy diferente en lugar de esa." Explico Sliat que rápidamente se devoro el chilidog de un solo bocado.

"Comprendo, pero no solo han venido para despertarlo, ¿Verdad?" Dijo Ana.

"De hecho estas en lo correcto, Tails nos acaba de informar de que estamos llegando a un planeta en donde se ha detectado otra esmeralda caos." Explico Kronos.

"¡Bien pues vamos allá!" dijo Sliat.

…

"Recibimos informes de que el tifón azul está entrando a otro planeta donde está la esmeralda caos purpura." Explico Basilisk.

"Tal y como lo pensé, enviare a los metarex para destruirlos." Dijo Dark Oak.

"No se preocupe señor, ya he enviado a pesadilla para esto." Contrarresto Robert.

"¿Pesadilla?" pregunto Basilisk creyendo haber oído mal. "pero Robert, ese monstruo te debió haber gastado mucha energía. Además de que solo lo usas en casos de emergencia."

"Eso ya no me importa." Dijo Robert sin ninguna emoción, "esta es la última vez que se burlan de mi esos sinvergüenzas, sobre todo Sliat." Dijo en un tono más enojado de lo normal.

"Solo espero que no falle." Amenazo Dark Oak.

"Le aseguro que no fallara." Aseguro Robert.

"Bien, pueden retirarse." Dijo, y ambos se marcharon lejos de Dark Oak.

…

El tifón azul aterrizo en el planeta, y tal como se podía ver el núcleo del planeta había sido extraído, y solo quedaban ruinas.

"Parece que los metarex ya han estado aquí." Dijo Tails.

"Así es, y solo quedan ruinas." Aseguro Chris, "pero según los escáneres la esmeralda caos esta dentro de ese castillo."

"Muy bien pues nos dividiremos en dos grupos, y yo iré con Sonic." Dijo Amy.

"¿Por qué siempre tienes que ir con Sonic?" pregunto Tails.

"Porque en cada aventura siempre debe haber un héroe, y todo héroe debe estar acompañado de una gran mujer." Respondió Amy.

"¿Pues no que las grandes mujeres tienen que ser hermosas, y jovenes?" Bromeo Ana.

"¡Mira quien lo dice ancianita!" Dijo Amy enojada por lo que dijo.

"¡¿Ancianita?" dijo con una vena inflamada, "pues tu eres tan vieja que cuando fuiste al mundo de Chris por primera vez, fue en la época de los dinosaurios. ¿Qué te parece?" Insulto Ana.

"Con que si, pues tú eres tan vieja, que cuando te ves en el espejo tu reflejo sale corriendo." Contrarresto Amy con una sonrisa de triunfo.

"¡JA JA! Pues tu eres tan vieja que tu acta de nacimiento en el mundo de Chris esta en números romanos." Dijo Ana, al darse cuenta de que cuando Amy la miro por el insulto se le pudo ver unas patas de gallo, lo que le causo que se riera un poco, pero en caso de Amy simplemente dio una mirada de muerte.

"¡Pues tu eres tan vieja que tu memoria es en blanco y negro!" Dijo Amy que entraba a perder la paciencia.

"¡Te vas a arrepentir de lo que dijiste!" Amenazo Ana.

"Basta, dejen de insultarse." Detuvo Cosmo.

"Además de que esto se está poniendo viejo." Dijo Block.

"¡A QUIEN LLAMASTE VIEJA!" ambas gritaron al unisonó, lo que provoco que Block, y Cosmo se cubrieran los oídos debido a la magnitud del grito.

"Seguro que a mí no." Dijo Ana.

"Pues si ese es el caso, Chris Cosmo, Ana, y yo iremos hacia esa nave, mientras que ustedes dos pueden ir a ese castillo." Dijo Sliat para poder terminar.

"Muy bien." Todos respondieron al unisonó.

…

Los equipos bajaron, y fueron a recorrer las ruinas.

"Se puede saber, ¿por qué vienes con nosotros?" le dijo Amy a Knuckels que simplemente le dio la espalda. "esta misión es para sonic y a mí, así que no necesitamos tu ayuda." Explico.

"Pues te diré que no fue mi idea, Sliat me pidió que fuera con ustedes para saber que no hicieran ninguna tontería." Explico Knuckels volviendo a mirarla.

"Nada mas no nos estorbes. Vamos Sonikku" Dijo Amy tirando del brazo de Sonic fuertemente.

"Je je je je, será muy fácil atraparlos cuando entren en mi trampa." Dijo una voz que era muy grave y tétrica a la vez.

…

Mobius (El futuro)

Cream estaba caminando hacia una casa que está un poco en mal estado, al llegar toco la puerta, y rápidamente se abrió revelando a un robot grande de color rojo, con varias líneas blancas, su cabeza era más pequeña que su cuerpo, y tenía ojos rojos que no mostraban ninguna emoción.

¿Cream que estás haciendo aquí?" el robot pregunto sin vacilar.

"Hola omega, veo que pudiste repararte rápidamente." Dijo Cream sorprendida, ya que había pensado que los daños que tuvo en la batalla contra ese monstruo iban a ser imposibles de reparar.

"Shadow me ayudo un poco en lo que se trato de mis reparaciones, y gracias por el mi reparación tardo menos de lo esperado, pero no me respondiste ¿por qué estás aquí?" el robot termino su explicación volviendo a la misma pregunta.

"He venido a hablar con Shadow, ¿puedo pasar?" pregunto terminando su respuesta.

Omega se hizo a un lado dejando que Cream pudiera pasar al entrar se encontró acostado en el sillón un erizo negro, poseía una cicatriz en el brazo, y otra en el ojo derecho.

"¿A qué has venido Cream?" pregunto fríamente Shadow.

"Vine para pedirte un favor." Respondió.

"¿Y cuál es?" pregunto.

"Se trata de Tails."

Shadow inmediatamente se acomodo para poder sentarse, y se dispuso a escuchar lo que iba a decirle.

* * *

Así termina este capítulo. Espero que les guste. Dejen comentarios.


	17. Capitulo 17: El regreso de Shadow

Capitulo 17: El regreso de Shadow

Amy, Knuckels y Sonic fueron adentrándose dentro del castillo, pero como seguían haciéndolo se aparecía una niebla, que cada vez era más densa. Amy registraba su comunicador en la muñeca para poder detectar la esmeralda, pero como seguían Knuckels se puso en dudas.

"Hoye Amy, ¿ya localizaste en donde está la esmeralda?" Pregunto.

"No Knuckels, me estoy mirando la muñeca porque me gusta." Dijo Amy.

"Solo era una simple pregunta."

"No te preocupes." Dijo Sonic.

Cuando los tres entraron al castillo era muy amplio, tenía una decoración vieja, y hacía falta limpieza, pero no se percataron de que en el techo donde estaba un acantilado apareció un enorme ojo que los había estado observando, los tres miraron al techo, pero no vieron nada.

"Veamos mi instinto que es siempre infalible me dice que este es el lugar indicado para buscar una esmeralda." Dijo Amy dirigiéndose hacia unas escaleras.

Al terminar de subir descubrieron un pasillo. Los tres caminaron hasta que llegaron a una puerta. Al entrar descubrieron una habitación, tenía reliquias y muebles antiguos, había una cama al fondo a la izquierda, por lo que supieron que era una habitación. Amy reviso su localizador, y se acerco lentamente hacia una puerta.

"La señal viene de aquí." Aseguro Amy, pero al entrar no encontraron la esmeralda.

"Pero esto es una habitación vacía." Dijo Amy en señal de frustración.

"¿Que paso?" pregunto Sonic.

Cuando los tres revisaron el localizador, la señal de la esmeralda se estaba moviendo lejos de ellos.

"La esmeralda caos se mueve." Dijo Knuckels.

De repente la puerta se cerró, y la habitación empezó a brillar. Knuckels rompió la puerta para que pudieran salir.

"¡¿Qué es esto?" Pregunto impactado.

En lugar del cuarto apareció un salón enorme.

"No se si quiero saber lo que pasa." Dijo Amy comenzando a tener miedo.

"No te quedes ahí parada, revisa el escáner." Ordeno Knuckels.

Amy hizo lo que dijo, pero el escáner solo mostraba '**error**' en la pantalla.

"Ha desaparecido." Dijo Sonic.

"¡Pero eso es imposible!" contrarresto Amy.

"Amenos…" empezó Sonic.

"…Que sea una trampa." Termino Knuckels.

"No lo sabremos si nos quedamos aquí sin hacer nada." Dijo Sonic mostrando una sonrisa, dirigiéndose hacia una puerta que estaba a pocos pasos delante de ellos. Al entrar descubrieron 3 figuras ocultas en las sombras idénticas a ellos.

"Esto no me gusta." Dijo Amy.

Sonic no le hizo caso y se adentro más.

"¡No crees que deba ir Knuckels primero!" dijo tratando de que sonic no entrara.

Knuckels simplemente hizo caso omiso a lo que dijo y se fue con ellos.

…

Mientras en las otras ruinas Chris, Cosmo, Sliat, Ana y Kimera revisaban el lugar, Chris y Cosmo llevaba un par de linternas, ya que estaba muy oscuro.

"No entiendo, ¿por qué tienes que venir con nosotros?" pregunto Ana a Kimera un poco malhumorada.

"Adonde sea que vaya mi hermano, yo iré también." Respondió Kimera.

"Te tendrás que acostumbrar Ana." Bromeo Sliat.

"Esto debió ser el centro de operaciones de la colonia." Dijo Chris llegando a una conclusión.

"Voy a ver si encuentro algo por aquí." Dijo Cosmo.

"Nada mas fíjate por donde caminas." Dijo Sliat, pero al caminar Cosmo se tropezó y dejo caer su linterna en los controles.

"Soy muy torpe, ya lo recupero." Dijo Cosmo, saltando de la barandilla cayendo muy lentamente.

"Que te dije." Regaño Sliat.

"¿Estás bien Cosmo?" pregunto Kimera.

"Lo siento, y todo está bien, ya lo tengo." Dijo Cosmo mostrándoles su linterna, pero por accidente, oprimió un botón y dio inicio una grabación de lo que había ocurrido.

…

Sonic, Amy y Knuckels se iban acercando y como lo hacían, también lo hacían las 3 figuras. Cuando llegaron al final se dieron cuenta de que en realidad era un espejo, y que las 3 figuras no eran más que sus reflejos.

"Lo que yo pensaba, quieren confundirnos." Dijo Amy acercándose al espejo. "pero no lo conseguirán." Decía. Cuando llego al espejo, puso una mano para corroborar, y de repente el espejo fue una entrada secreta, y Amy se cayó en el otro lado. Sonic y Knuckels fueron rápidamente, rompiendo el espejo en cientos de pedazos. Al poco rato Sonic y Knuckels se encontraban cayendo, pero al poco rato se estrellaron fuertemente contra el piso. Al recobrar el conocimiento Sonic fue recibido por un agarre fuerte de Amy, y al poco rato se dieron cuenta de que estaban donde comenzaron.

"Están jugando con nosotros." Dijo Knuckels.

"Pues no me gusta nada este juego." Dijo Amy.

Cuando los tres se fijaron de nuevo en el techo, pudieron ver el gran ojo que los observaba sin ningún problema, y luego desapareció de la nada.

"Sonic, creo que será mejor salir de aquí." Dijo Knuckels.

"Bien, sujétate de mi Amy." Dijo Sonic. Amy no vacilo, y se aferro a la cintura de sonic. Luego los tres salieron volando hacia una ventana que los condujo a otra habitación con 4 puertas. Sonic llego a una de las puertas, pero cuando la abrió había un muro que bloqueaba el camino. Knuckels abrió otra, pero se encontró con el mismo problema.

"Estamos atrapados." Dijo Knuckels.

"¿Y ahora qué?" pregunto Amy.

Sonic cerró la puerta, y se dispuso a pensar.

…

"_Si estás viendo esto, has llegado a nuestro planeta que fue destruido con gran parte de los habitantes por esos monstruos Metarex. Los supervivientes construimos esta colonia con la esperanza de establecer contacto con otras ubicaciones y restablecer nuestro planeta,"_ Decía una criatura parecida a un mono en la grabación, _"pero también fue destruida por los monstruos. Acaba con ellos…o…ellos...acabaran contigo" _termino de hablar, y en ese momento la imagen empezó a deteriorarse, y se apago. Los 5 se quedaron en silencio por lo que habían escuchado.

"¿Por qué hacen esto Chris?" pregunto Cosmo rompiendo el silencio.

Chris no pudo responder, ya que no encontraba las palabras adecuadas, simplemente bajo la cabeza, y dio un largo suspiro.

"Sería mejor regresar a la nave." Sugirió Kimera.

Al salir Cosmo simplemente se sintió deprimida.

"Como pensábamos que podíamos ser capaces de derrotarlos." Dijo Cosmo frustrada, pero cuando se fijo en Chris parecía que estaba ignorándola. "¿Chris?" pregunto inquieta.

Chris giro lentamente su cabeza dirigiéndose hacia Cosmo. "¿Si?" pregunto.

"Parece que estas perdido en otro mundo." Dijo preocupada por su estado.

"Estaba recordando…" Chris empezó.

"Si." Dijo para que continúe.

Chris miraba el cielo mientras comenzaba a hablar. "Sabes es curioso, anoche tuve un sueño sobre un viejo amigo llamado Shadow." Decía sin darse cuenta de que Sliat se estaba empezando a enojarse por ese nombre.

"_oh oh, ya sé lo que significa esa mirada."_ Decía Kimera en su mente. "Chris." Dijo Kimera, pero Chris no lo hoyo.

"Cuando todos en mi mundo perdimos la esperanza, Sonic y el nos devolvieron la fe." Decía, en ese momento Sliat estaba comenzando a perder los estribos.

"¡Chriiiss!" dijo Kimera más alto, pero aun no lo escucho.

"¿Quieres decir que hay otro como Sonic?" pregunto sorprendida.

"Si, y al mismo tiempo fue uno de mis mejores amigos." Dijo.

"¡CHRISTOPHER TONDHYKE! Grito Kimera.

"¡¿Quee? Dijo disgustado.

En ese momento Sliat lanzo un tremendo golpe a las ruinas, poco a poco se empezó a agrietar, y se desmorono, al igual que recordaba lo que le había dicho en el futuro.

_(Flashback)_

"_¡¿Que quieres decir con que no debí estar aquí? ¡Si yo vi que estuviste a punto de morir! Y ¡¿asi me lo agradeces?" dijo disgustado con una marca de que había recibido un golpe en la mejilla izquierda._

"_No creas que en habernos ayudado junto con tus nuevos amigos, significa que no sabíamos quien fue el que creo a ese monstruo." Dijo Disgustado cubriendo con una mano su ojo derecho debido a una herida._

"_¿Cómo fue que…?" Tails comenzó a preguntar._

"_¿Lo sabía?" termino su pregunta acercándose hacia tails, agarrándolo por la garganta. "Ella nos conto quien fue su creador, a cuantos de nuestros amigos ha matado y porque lo hizo. La razón es que cuando fue creada, se implanto por accidente los sentimientos que tenía su creador a nosotros, es por eso que yo y unos pocos pudieron sobrevivir, pero muchos como Sonic murieron" termino de explicar._

"_Yo no sabía que esto ocurriría." Dijo tratando de zafarse del agarre de shadow, pero él lo sujetaba firmemente._

"_¡Ah sí!" dijo liberándolo de su agarre, y mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, "pues tu debiste saber que al hacer eso manchaste el nombre de tu amiga, y te creíste ser un dios en tratar de revivir a una planta, que tu debiste saber era imposible." Dijo, y lentamente se marcho lejos del lugar, dejando a Tails tendido en el suelo, que trataba de contener las lágrimas. Rápidamente los amigos de Tails trataban de ayudarlo a incorporarse, pero Kimera se dirigió hacia Shadow. "¿Adónde vas?" pregunto si vacilar._

"_A un lugar lejos de este patético remedo de Kitsune, que simplemente no comprende que lo hecho, hecho esta, y no hay forma de cambiarlo ni aunque quisiera, y ahora está viendo el castigo por tratar de cambiarlo. Vamos Omega." Dijo Shadow. Y con eso Omega que le costaba trabajo moverse fue con Shadow, lejos de la zona, con un Kitsune que lo único que sentía fue un rencor hacia el erizo negro._

_(Fin del flashback)_

Sliat lentamente se alejo del lugar, con ese recuerdo en su cabeza, dejando a Cosmo y a Chris con la duda de por qué ese carácter, pero en ese momento Cosmo había recibido una señal de su comunicador. Revelo su comunicador, y en ese momento apareció la imagen de Tails.

"_¡Atención! ¡Atención! los he perdido, la comunicación con Amy se ha interrumpido, ¡no puedo contactar con ellos!"_ Decía Tails por el comunicador de Cosmo.

"¡¿Que está pasando?" pregunto Chris ahora preocupado.

"¡Chris el castillo!" dijo Cosmo señalándolo.

El castillo se estaba comenzando a deshacer lentamente ante sus ojos.

…

Sonic decidió aprovechar esta oportunidad, así que dio un salto, y con una patada pudo traspasar el muro que parecía como arena cayendo al suelo. Para la suerte de Sonic Chris había aparecido en el híper tornado, y Sonic aterrizo en el ala izquierda.

"Gracias." Dijo Sonic a Chris.

Luego dio un salto hacia el techo del castillo, que se desvaneció en un instante.

"Es tu turno para volar Knuckels." Dijo Sonic.

Knuckels agarro a Amy por la cintura y los tres saltaron fuera del castillo con un perfecto aterrizaje en tierra. Los tres miraron el castillo que una de las columnas se empezó a deshacer, y la gran pila de arena gris fue directamente hacia Sonic, capturándolo sin problemas, pero Chris lanzo una serie de disparos laser, que lo único que consiguió fue simplemente atravesarlo. La gran pila se fue directamente a un montón de arena gris con sonic sujetándolo, para que no pudiera respirar, mandándolo hasta el fondo.

"Creo que su amigo Sonic ha caído muy bajo, literalmente." Decía pesadilla que se empezó a reír.

"¡Habla! ¡¿Quién eres?" pregunto Knuckels muy enojado.

"Soy pesadilla, uno de los monstruos más poderosos de Robert, y de verdad creyeron que ustedes estaban a la altura mía o a la de los metarex para destruirnos. De hecho yo me encargare de destruirlos para que dejen de inmiscuirse en nuestros planes." Decía pesadilla.

"¡SONIC!" Grito Amy preocupada.

En ese momento Chris dirigió el Híper tornado dirigiéndose hacia pesadilla. Pesadilla lanzo cientos de montones pequeñas de arena gris que se convirtieron en dagas, pero como Chris era muy bueno en eso de pilotear el híper tornado, pudo esquivarlos sin problemas, pero pesadilla aun seguía lanzando, hasta que Chris pudo lanzar un anillo de energía entrando en pesadilla. De repente varios ases de luz surgieron, y de ahí salió Sonic en un Spindash, pero pesadilla creó un muro para poder detenerlo. Sonic se desplomaba a tierra rápidamente, pero Knuckels iba rápidamente a ayudarlo.

"¡Aguanta Sonic!" grito Knuckels dando un salto, y extendiendo su mano derecha.

"De acuerdo." Decía Sonic mientras extendía su mano derecha para poder aferrarse a Knuckels.

Cuando pudieron sujetarse ambos giraban cada vez más rápido hasta que pudieron hacer un doble Spindash, que fue directamente hacia el gran muro, aunque pudo resistir Sonic y Knuckels pudieron atravesarlo sin ningún problema. Cuando aterrizaron en tierra se fijaron que el daño que le había hecho al muro se reparaba sin ningún problema.

"¿En qué más se puede convertir esta criatura? Preguntaba Knuckels que se estaba enojando cada vez mas.

…

Encima del planeta estaba la nave de Eggman, y en el puente de mando, Eggman, Rouge y los demás estaban viendo imágenes de la batalla que tenía Sonic y Knuckels contra pesadilla.

"Sonic y Knuckels no se lo pasan muy bien." Decía Becoe.

"Quien quiera que sea ese monstruo, debe ser muy astuto." Agrego Decoe.

"Hablando de astucia, Rouge tengo una tarea para ti." Dijo Eggman.

"Pensé que nunca me lo pedirías." Bromeo Rouge.

"Esta misión exige una habilidad especial, si la completas a la perfección te daré una esmeralda caos." Ofreció Eggman.

Los tres robots se quedaron impactados por el trato que le proponía, pero Rouge no podía creer eso.

"A qué viene tanta generosidad Eggy." Dijo Rouge.

"Solamente soy benevolente, eso es todo." Dijo Eggman.

"Me convencerías fácilmente, pero yo no soy tan tonta como Knuckels." Dijo Rouge oponiéndose a lo que tenía pensado hacer Eggman esta vez.

"Vamos, al menos no quieres oír cual es mi brillante plan." Dijo Eggman tratando de convencerla.

"Muy bien, pero lo hare por la esmeralda." Dijo Rouge.

"Te aseguro que no te arrepentirás." Dijo Eggman dando una de sus risas exageradas.

…

"Muy bien Tails el laser esta a toda potencia, apuntando al blanco." Decía Cream verificando los controles del laser.

"Dispara el laser en modo múltiple." Ordeno Tails.

"¡Fuego!" dijo Cream.

La nariz del tifón azul comenzó a brillar, y de ahí se disparo un laser, que se separo en 10 rayos, golpeando en cada parte del gran muro de pesadilla. El muro inmediatamente desapareció de la nada.

"Dio en el blanco." Dijo Cream.

¡Chao Chao!" acompaño Chesee.

"Lo derrotaron." Dijo Knuckels en señal de victoria, pero de pronto el cielo se torno oscuro, y la arena gris se estaba juntando tomando la forma de una gran boca con largos y afilados dientes.

"Me he divertido mucho con ustedes, pero se acabaron los juegos. Sus armas no son capaces de destruir mi gran poder." Decía la gran boca mientras soltó una gran carcajada, "esta vez su destrucción es segura, y no hay forma de echarse atrás." Cuando termino de hablar la boca comenzó a brillar, y salieron cientos de flechas que caían hacia los tres antropomórficos. Sonic, Knuckels y Amy hacían todo lo posible, para poder evitar ese gran ataque.

"Muy bien activa el escudo laser del tifón inmediatamente." Ordeno Tails a Cream.

"Entendido Tails." Dijo Cream.

"Podemos refugiarnos debajo de la nave." Dijo Sonic al ver que el tifón tenía su escudo laser activado, y se dirigía hacia donde estaban. Cuando pudieron llegar, las flechas seguían impactando el escudo laser sin detenerse.

"Es muy poderoso Tails, no creo que el escudo pueda resistir mucho mas." dijo Kronos temiendo que lo que dijo podía ser verdad.

Calma, que no nos vamos a dejar vencer por esa cosa." Contrarresto Tails.

"Aquí Chris." Dijo Chris por el comunicador.

"Chris es posible que esa criatura debió haberse comido la esmeralda caos, quizás podemos derrotarlo si Sonic usa el túnel anillo." Dijo Tails.

"Entendido." Comprendió Chris.

"Sería imposible." Contrarresto Sliat por el comunicador.

"¿Imposible? ¿Por qué?" pregunto Tails.

Kronos había estado analizando a ese monstruo para saber cómo era, y parece que está protegido con un fuerte campo de energía de caos, si utilizáramos el túnel anillo con Sonic, solo conseguiría arriesgar la vida." Explico.

"¿Pero qué podemos hacer entonces?" Pregunto Cream.

Sliat miro a Kimera, y supo exactamente lo que quería decirle. En ese momento Kimera se alejo del puente y fue directo al híper tornado, utilizando dos alas diferentes que salieron de su espalda, la de la derecha era la de un murciélago, y la de la izquierda era la de un águila. Cuando finalmente llego al ala derecha del híper tornado, las alas de Kimera desaparecieron, y en su lugar salió un caparazón de tortuga que estaba creciendo fuera de su cuerpo, hasta que solo podían ver los brazos, las piernas y la cabeza que estaban saliendo de los agujeros del caparazón.

"¿Que está planeando hacer?" pregunto Tails a Sliat que en su lugar dio una simple sonrisa.

"¡Chris! acércate hacia pesadilla, cuando estés en la distancia perfecta activa el túnel anillo, que yo me encargare del resto." Explicaba Kimera.

"Entendido." Respondió Chris que aun no sabía lo que tenía pensado hacer. Cuando Chris estaba en la distancia perfecta se dispuso a activarlo.

"¡Activando túnel anillo!" Grito Chris, y del lugar en donde se lanzaban los misiles salieron cientos de anillos alineados como un túnel, yendo hacia donde estaba pesadilla.

"¡MUY BIEN! ¡PUES AQUÍ VAMOS!" Grito Kimera dando un salto adentrando en el túnel anillo. De repente metió sus brazos, piernas y cabeza, y al mismo tiempo empezó a girar como un trompo, y rápidamente fue recorriendo el túnel anillo yendo hacia Pesadilla.

"¿Qué clase de habilidad es esa?" pregunto Chris impactado.

"Es una rotación." Contesto Bones desde el comunicador sin dejar de sorprenderse.

"¿Rotación?" pregunto Tails.

"Cuando conocí a Kimera, el no era así como lo veían. En realidad su identidad esta oculta bajo una máscara especial, ya que en nuestra época él fue uno de los conejillos de indias de Eggman, y decidió probar en usar una criatura que posea habilidades de criaturas en el mundo de Chris, pero pudo escapar, y cuando lo encontré le cree esa mascara para que pudiera adaptarse a los demás. Sin embargo en esa forma falsa, puede lograr aparecer distintos miembros de su verdadero cuerpo sin ningún problema, y decidió usar esa ventaja, y ahí fue en un combate con un enemigo, vio como utilice un spindash. Entonces Kimera decidió intentar hacer su propio spindash, solo que a su propio estilo como pueden ver." Explico Sliat.

Todos guardaron silencio debido a la explicación que dio Sliat, lo que le dio a Bones el hablar para romper el silencio.

"Sin embargo, llamar a eso un Spindash, o una rotación le pareció anticuado para kimera, así que le dio un nombre propio." Dijo Bones.

"¿Y cómo lo llamo?" pregunto Cream.

"Chau." Dijo Cheese.

"Lo llamo…" Block comenzó.

En ese momento Kimera salió del túnel anillo a una velocidad, tanto de rotación como de impulso increíble esquivando las cientos de flechas que seguían volando, e impactandose contra el escudo de pesadilla.

"…El gran rompe muros." Sliat termino.

Todos estaban mirando como Kimera hacia todo lo posible para poder romper el escudo, pero parecía que era más fuerte que su gran impacto.

"¿Por qué el gran rompe muros?" Tails pregunto dirigiéndose hacia Sliat.

"Porque su técnica fue capaz de atravesar hasta 50 muros acero en un solo impacto." Respondió Sliat.

"_¿50 muros de acero de un solo golpe? Increíble."_ Decía Cream en su mente.

"_Si claro, creo que simplemente exagera en el hecho de su poder."_ Contrarrestaba Tails en su mente, poniendo una cara de credulo.

"_Wow."_ Fue lo único que dijo Cosmo en su mente tras oír la explicación.

"Sea como lo llamo, es una de las técnicas más poderosas que tiene Kimera, y al mismo tiempo es más efectiva que el spindash de Sonic." Aseguro Block, pero lo que aseguro fue removido del pensamiento cuando se generaron varios rayos que cayeron en Kimera, pero para su suerte solo logro hacer que pierda el conocimiento, en cuanto a heridas físicas, no tenia debido a que estuvo dentro de su caparazón. Mientras Kimera caía lentamente a tierra, sus brazos, piernas y cabeza salieron de sus agujeros, y su caparazón desapareció. Chris fue rápidamente en su ayuda, pero fue recibido por una lluvia de flechas.

"Da la vuelta, es muy peligroso." Dijo Kimera.

"¡No me importa!" contrarresto Chris, pero en ese momento una flecha pudo darle en el ala izquierda, y rápidamente perdió el control, y caía rápidamente al suelo.

"¡CHRIS!" grito Kimera.

En ese momento la esmeralda madre, junto con las esmeraldas que tenía el equipo de Sonic, al igual que la esmeralda que tenia pesadilla, y el doctor Eggman comenzaron a brillar intensamente. Chris pudo ver que el brazalete que tenía anteriormente Shadow comenzó a dar un resplandor rojo. De repente la capsula en donde estaba Shadow comenzó a tener interferencias, y ya no podría soportarlo más.

"Shadow, ¡pero qué está pasando ahí abajo!" decía Eggman, mientras que rápidamente bajo a ver que sucedía.

"¡Espérame!" grito Rouge, que se aferro a la plataforma donde estaba Eggman, y comenzó a descender junto con ella. Los robots se fijaron en el agujero para poder ver algo. De repente la capsula se destruyo, y entre el humo apareció Shadow que sujetaba la esmeralda caos roja caminando lejos del humo que aun estaba saliendo de la capsula destruida. Eggman y Rouge fueron a toda velocidad donde estaba Shadow. Mientras el miraba por todas partes, hasta que se detuvo, y pudo detectar la esmeralda caos purpura.

"¡Cual es esa maldita clave!" decía Eggman tratando de recordarla, y mientras lo hacía trataba de ponerla en los controles para poder entrar.

"Requiero el control caos." Dijo Shadow, que de repente comenzó a brillar. Cuando Eggman y Rouge entraron lo único que vieron fue un destello de luz que desapareció de la nada. Tanto Eggman como Rouge quedaron con la boca abierta tras ver lo que sucedió.

…

El híper tornado seguía cayendo sin detenerse.

"¡Chris no!" grito Sonic.

En ese momento una luz fue al lado de Kimera a toda velocidad, que primero aterrizo en el ala derecha del híper tornado, que reboto, y fue hacia pesadilla con un poder destructivo. Pesadilla dio un fuerte grito de dolor, y de repente exploto, dejando una nube de humo. Lo único que no vieron fue un cabello que fue hacia el espacio. La explosión fue tan grande que Sonic, Amy y Knuckels se cubrieron por el viento que soplaba, todos en el tifón azul quedaron sorprendidos, excepto Sliat que supo quien pudo haber sido.

"_Por fin llegaste."_ Decía en su mente. En cuanto a Kimera voló por el viento fuerte, y aterrizo en una plataforma alta de una de las ruinas. El humo seguía estando, pero cuando se disipo pudieron ver quien pudo haberlo hecho. Amy, Sonic y Knuckels quedaron sorprendidos. En la punta de una de las torres estaba Shadow, que tenia las dos esmeraldas caos que giraban a su alrededor.

"¿Qué rayos fue…?" Kimera preguntaba, pero fue respondida al ver a Shadow. Todos incluso en el tifón azul quedaron sorprendidos al verlo. Chris que estaba cerca de él, ya que fue rescatado antes de que cayera por Shadow pudo recuperar la conciencia, y mirar a Shadow que aun no se movía de donde estaba.

"Creo que estoy soñando." Decía Chris incrédulo a lo que veía, pero sabía que no lo era, "Shadow." Dijo Chris. Todos aun no podían creer lo que veían incluso el escuadrón Delta quedo un poco sorprendido. Sin embargo cuando Ana se fijo en los demás se dio cuenta de que faltaba Sliat.

"Chicos, ¿dónde está Sliat?" pregunto. Todos fueron sacados de su trance, y empezaron a buscarlo, pero no estaba en el puente. Mientras Shadow se fijo en Chris sin dejar de poner una cara de pocos amigos. Chris aun no dejaba de sorprenderse. Luego volvió a mirar al cielo.

"¡Control…" comenzaba a decir Shadow, pero repentinamente Sliat apareció con la espada de su antebrazo listo para darle un golpe.

"¡TE TENGO!" grito mientras que dirigió su espada hacia él.

"…Caos!" termino Shadow, y antes de que llegara la espada a cortarlo, desapareció junto con las dos esmeraldas, haciendo que Sliat se pusiera furioso.

"¡ADONDE FUISTE!" Grito Sliat mientras aun tenía esa mirada de muerte hacia Shadow, mientras que los demás quedaron impactados por la reacción que tuvo, in cluso Sonic, pero Solo el escuadrón delta y Ana no estaban sorprendidos, ya que supieron cual fue su razón.

…

Shadow apareció en frente de Eggman y Rouge con las dos esmeraldas caos en sus manos.

"¡Shadow!" Dijo Eggman.

Shadow se acerco lentamente, y les mostró a ambos las dos esmeraldas, pero luego cayo inconsciente. Eggman y Rogue seguían sorprendidos, pero decidieron ayudarlo.

…

"¡DESTRUYERON A PESADILLA!" Grito Robert que golpeo el muro con un guantelete grande, hecho de oro y plata en su mano derecha, con un poder de fuerza terrible.

"Hasta yo me sorprendo." Concordó Basilisk.

"Eso es lo de menos." Dijo Dark Oak, "ahora tendré que lidiar con otro erizo que se meterá en mis planes."

"**No hay problema. El simplemente es un debilucho. El hecho de que derrotara a pesadilla no significa nada."** Dijo La voz.

"¡Pues ya me canse de tantas fallas de tus guerreros! ¡Esta vez usare mis propios medios para destruirlos!" Decía mientras se levantaba de su asiento y se dirigió a unos controles.

"¿Que va a hacer?" pregunto Basilisk.

"Tengo en mi mente a alguien que pueda vencerlos." Decía mientras presionaba varios botones.

* * *

Así termina este capítulo. Espero que les guste. Dejen comentarios.


	18. Capitulo 18: Cyber Basilisk

Capitulo 18: La aparición de Cyber Basilisk.

"¡ESTO ES REALMENTE HUMILLANTE!" gritaba Basilisk mientras golpeaba el suelo sin parar con sus cabezas de serpiente.

"Basilisk, tienes que calmarte." Pidió Robert.

"¡COMO QUIERES QUE ME CALME, SI NO OISTE LO QUE DIJO ESE ESTUPIDO METAREX, Y ESO ES ALGO QUE NO PUEDO PERDONARLE!" Decía Basilisk.

"Entiendo que te sientas así, pero debes entender que estamos aquí por nuestra ama, y tenemos que hacerle caso a todo lo que diga Dark Oak." Explico Robert.

"¡PUES YA NO MAS! ¡ESTA VEZ ME ENCARGARE DE ELLOS, Y NO HABRA NADA QUE SE INTERPONGA EN MI CAMINO!" dijo y con eso se fue rápidamente.

"¿Pero y el metarex que envió Dark Oak?" pregunto Robert.

"Si se interpone en mi camino… lo destruiré sin piedad." Dijo para poder terminar alejándose del lugar. Cuando llego a la plataforma sus piernas y brazos comenzaron a meterse lentamente dentro de su cuerpo, que se comenzaba a alargar al igual que su cuello, y su cabeza se rompió en dos, revelando dos cabezas de serpiente, la armadura que tenia junto con su joya en su cuello se hacía parte de su cuerpo, le empezó a salir dos alas gigantes, pero aun conservaba en sus dos cabezas sus ojos color sangre. "muy bien," comenzó la cabeza derecha, "ya es hora." Termino la cabeza izquierda, y con eso voló y fue a través de un portal, que luego desapareció.

…

En el puente del tifón azul Cosmo estaba teniendo un sueño de cuando vio a Shadow por primera vez, pero también recordó la reacción que tuvo Sliat hacia Shadow. Rápidamente despertó exaltada.

"Cosmo, ¿estás bien?" Dijo Cream.

"Si Cream, solo estaba soñando." Respondió Cosmo.

"¿Se trataba de Shadow?" volvió a preguntar.

"Si." Fue lo único que dijo.

"Todos hemos pensado mucho en él desde su reaparición." Dijo Cream mirando a los demás pensativos por lo que vieron.

"¿Por qué les importa tanto Shadow el erizo?" pregunto aun sin entenderlo.

"Veras," empezaba Cream, pero fue detenida por Block, que le tapo la boca, para que no hablara.

"Sonic y sus amigos lo habían conocido en el mundo de Chris, cuando Eggman descubrió que su abuelo había creado una criatura especial, entro en el gobierno, y lo despertó de una animación suspendida de donde estaba." Explico Kronos.

"Shadow había trabajado con Eggman, amenazando el planeta de Chris, y lucho contra Sonic." Agrego Bones.

"Pero más tarde se unió a Sonic, y se sacrifico para salvarnos a todos. Desde entonces pensaron que había desaparecido para siempre." Termino Kimera.

"¡¿cómo es que…?" preguntaba Cream impactada.

"¿Lo sabemos?" Dijeron los 3 al unisonó.

"La razón es que Sliat nos había contado la historia al pie de la letra, sin ninguna equivocación." Explico Block.

"Pero ahí estaba frente a nosotros, así que debió haber sobrevivido." Contrarresto Cosmo.

"Si." Dijo Cream.

"_Es imposible que el haya sobrevivido, no puede ser que sobreviviera a esa batalla."_ Decía Tails en su mente.

"_Al principio pensé que era mi imaginación, pero estaba ahí todos lo vimos, ¿Cómo salió con vida?"_ decía Chris en su mente, mientras recordaba a Shadow parado en ese poste sin hacer ni un movimiento.

"_No dijo nada, el siempre ha sido misterioso. Siempre hubo algo en el que no me agradaba."_ Decía Knuckels en su mente.

"_¿Como sabemos que no era un truco de Eggman? puede que tal vez intentara engañarnos." _Pensaba Amy.

"No deberíamos hacernos preguntas que no podemos responder, cuando vuelva a aparecer le preguntaremos como pudo sobrevivir." Dijo Sonic. Todos simplemente no lo miraron, y se quedaron aun pensando, solo Cosmo y Cream quedaron sorprendidos por lo que dijo. En el caso de Sliat simplemente dio una gran carcajada por lo que dijo. "¿Que es tan gracioso?" Pregunto molesto.

Silat dejo de reír, y se dirigió a Sonic. "Claro has esa pregunta para alguien que no recuerda nada." Respondió finalmente. Sonic guardo silencio por lo que dijo que era muy confuso. "te lo diré con el tiempo, por ahora hay que enfocarnos en nuestro rumbo." Dijo tratando de sacarlos del pensamiento.

…

En la nave de Eggman, Shadow se encontraba mirando en el espacio pensando para sí mismo. Recordando el momento que vio a Sonic y los demás.

"_Ese es Shadow."_ Recordando lo que dijo Chris.

"No comprendo cómo es posible que conocieran mi nombre esos desconocidos… parecía como si me conocían, pero ¿Cuándo fue y donde?" pregunto para sí mismo, tratando de recordarlo.

"Cuando es fácil, fue cuando estabas en ese otro mundo." Respondió Becoe.

"Y donde, fue en la colonia espacial arca, pero que buena memoria tienes." Bromeo Decoe.

Shadow simplemente volvió a mirar al espacio. "puede que sería mejor para Shadow que su pasado quede en el olvido." Dijo Eggman, que se acercaba a Shadow por detrás.

"¿Que quieres decir con eso?" pregunto confundido centrando su mirada en Eggman.

"Eh… nada." Dijo Eggman.

"Me estas ocultando algo." dijo Shadow.

¡Insinúas que sería capaz de intentar engañarte, nunca me había sentido tan insultado!" dijo Eggman.

Shadow simplemente dio una mirada de muerte a Eggman, ya que sabía que lo trataba de engañar. "En ese caso no te diré nada." Agrego Eggman.

"Eggman tiene que volver a la escuela de malvados, para poder pulir sus técnicas de mentir." Dijo Rouge viendo que el plan de Eggman no le estaba funcionando. De repente el escáner empezó a sonar, ya que detecto que una nave estaba saliendo del warspace, y de repente salió una enorme nave metarex marrón claro, armada hasta los dientes.

"_Salida del warspace. Primer objetivo identificado. Iniciando ataque."_ Dijo una voz robótica, y sin dudarlo cientos de rayos laser salieron de sus agujeros, que impactaron contra la nave de eggman con un gran éxito.

"¿Quien nos ataca?" pregunto Eggman cayendo de panza al suelo debido a las vibraciones de las explosines.

"Jamás he visto una nave como esa. Apareció de repente" Agrego Bokkun que se aferraba con fuerza adonde se sentaba Eggman.

Cuando Eggman se fijo en la ventana la nave se acercaba rápidamente. "¡Ay, un metarex!" grito Eggman. La nave lanzaba otra serie de rayos laser. "activen el escudo laser." Ordeno Eggman. Pudieron activar los escudos justo a tiempo, pero el impacto que recibían era tan fuerte que no podría durar por mucho más tiempo.

"Sus cañones laser son muy poderosos." Dijo Becoe.

"Nuestros escudos no duraran mucho más tiempo." Aseguro Decoe.

Eggman simplemente dio un gruñido de frustración, pero luego se dirigió hacia Shadow. "acaba con el Shadow, si logras destruirlo te diré todo acerca de tu pasado." Dijo Eggman. Shadow miro fijamente a Eggman, y se dispuso a irse. Cuando llego a la cima de la nave, voló directamente hacia el metarex que se acercaba lentamente.

"_Hacen un contra ataque. Bueno veamos cuanto tiempo te mantienes en el aire."_ Decía la voz robótica que rápidamente lanzo varios rayos laser, pero Shadow pudo esquivarlos sin problemas, y varios de ellos fueron rebotando al hacer su spindash.

"_Nada mal."_ Dijo.

Shadow rápidamente fue hacia arriba, y bajo a toda velocidad, pero al golpearlo no le dejo ni una abolladura. Shadow rápidamente se mantuvo fuera de su alcance, y dejo de girar.

"_Es inútil."_ Contrarresto el metarex.

¿Eso crees?" dijo, y rápidamente fue hacia el en un spindash. La nave metarex simplemente dio una carcajada por las tonterías que hizo.

"No puedes hacerme nada." Dijo el metarex.

Pero shadow no trataba de dañarlo, lo que hacía era dar rápidos golpes con su Spindash a su armadura. La nave metarex dio un grito por el dolor que sentía ahora.

"Muy bien Shadow." Felicito Eggman.

¿Qué clase de ataque es ese? Pregunto Becoe.

"Les daré una demostración." Decía Eggman poniéndose atrás de los dos robots con dos baldes que se los coloco en sus cabezas, y procedió a darles de martillazos sin parar. Cuando por fin se detuvo ambos robots cayeron inconscientes, y totalmente mareados. "Como verán, una serie de golpes rápidos en el casco de la nave, originan una intensa vibración, haciendo que las sacudidas desmonten la nave desde adentro." Explico Eggman.

Shadow daba golpes por todo el casco de la nave sin parar, cuando regreso al frente de la nave, fue a toda velocidad en un spindash, y le dio un golpe en la barbilla de la nave, ocasionando que se levantara, y fuera lanzada lejos de allí, pero rápidamente se acomodo, dando una risa al ver a Shadow tendido inconsciente en el espacio.

"¡AY! Shadow no puede seguir luchando, a agotado toda su energía." Grito Eggman.

"Necesita descansar." Dijo Rouge.

"Tendremos que traerlo de regreso." Decía Eggman mientras presionaba una sigla de botones. La nave abrió un compartimiento, y de ahí una gran garra mecánica salió agarrando a Shadow, y metiéndolo dentro de la nave.

"_Sus juegos estúpidos han terminado."_ Dijo que en ese momento salieron cientos de misiles.

"¡¿QUE VAMOS A HACER AHORA?" grito Bokkun horrorizado.

"Disparen los rayos laser." Ordeno Eggman. De los lados de la nave salieron rayos que destruían los misiles uno a uno. Sin embargo fueron demasiados, y dos de ellos pudieron destruir los dos cañones laser.

"¡Oh no, a destruido los cañones laser!" grito Bokkun.

Eggman dio un grito de impresionado, y comenzó a verse el sudor en el rostro. "¡Lancen todos los misiles de inmediato apunten a ese metarex!" grito.

La nave lanzaba misiles por todas partes, pero el casco de la nave era tan duro que no le hacían ni un rasguño. Inmediatamente la nave lanzo una horda de rayos laser, que impactaron en la nave de Eggman, haciendo que se moviera para atrás. Cuando el humo comenzaba a salir una nave salió de la nave de Eggman.

"Yo me despido guapos, adiós." Decía Rouge mientras se iba lejos de esa batalla.

"¡Sácanos de aquí enseguida!" ordeno Eggman a sus dos robots que hacían lo posible, mientras se sujetaba a la mesa de controles.

"Lo estamos intentando Doctor." Aseguro Becoe.

"Los motores se han sobrecalentado, y no responde." Explico Decoe.

"¡Se acerca un misil, nuestro escudos no lo podrán detener!" Aviso Bokkun.

El misil se dirigía a toda velocidad.

"¡Estamos muertos!" Eggman, y los dos robots dijeron al unisonó.

El misil se impacto en la nave, y exploto dejando una nube de humo, y al disiparse no hubo rastro de la nave de Eggman.

"_Ahora, exterminare a ese erizo."_ Dijo el metarex, y con eso se fue dentro de un portal, y desapareció sin dejar rastro.

…

"¡¿Qué? ¡Un metarex ataco a Eggman!" Dijo Tails.

"_No tenía ni posibilidad de ganar, mira"_ decía por el comunicador de su nave, que presiono un botón de su consola, mostrando imágenes de la nave de Eggman ser destruida por una nave que aun no se veía. Todos quedaron con la boca abierta por lo que veían, excepto Sonic y Sliat que simplemente se quedaron observando, pero en el caso de Ana simplemente dio una mirada de muerte. Cuando la imagen de la nave apareció Cosmo dio un grito por lo que vio.

"¿Qué te pasa?" pregunto Sonic.

"Es esa nave, ese metarex fue el que ataco a mi clan." Decía Cosmo mientras recordaba lo que les había hecho, y las lágrimas comienzan a recorrer su rostro.

"¡Cosmo, acabaremos con ese bicho!" prometió Amy.

"Es imposible, ni siquiera Shadow fue capaz de parar a esa cosa." Contrarresto Rouge.

"Es demasiado fuerte." Dijo Chris dando un largo suspiro.

"Sería mejor retirarse." Opino Tails.

"¡¿Estas diciéndolo en serio? ¡No podemos dejar que se vaya!" Dijo Amy enfadada.

"Solo se trata de una retirada temporal, creo que no debemos enfrentarnos a esa cosa hasta que la estudiemos, e ideemos un plan para destruirla." Explico Tails.

"Estoy de acuerdo, tenemos que analizar la situación." Agrego Knuckels.

"Hablas como un técnico Knuckels." Agrego Block.

"Lástima que no lo eres." Contrarresto Amy.

"¡Yo solo intento usar la cabeza!" Dijo.

"Pues será mejor que nos rindamos ya." Dijo Amy.

"Chica lista." Apoyo Rouge que desapareció de la pantalla, dejando a Knuckels muy enojado.

"Shadow." Dijo Chris preocupado.

No te preocupes por él, es un superviviente, ¿tengo razón?" Dijo Sonic.

Chris asintió con la cabeza. _"Shadow sobrevivió a la batalla de la colonia espacial ARCA, seguro que está bien."_ Pensaba para sí mismo.

"Larguémonos de aquí mientras tengamos oportunidad." Dijo Knuckels.

"Propongo que nos quedemos." Contrarresto Amy.

"Amy no comprendes la situación, si peleamos con esa nave, no sería una batalla, sería un suicidio." Dijo Slime.

"Hay que decidirlo ya, se está acercando un objeto muy grande hacia aquí." Decía Tails mientras miraba la pantalla, donde se estaba generando un portal. Cuando pudieron ver el portal, pudieron ver que se estaba acercando la nave metarex. Todos no se dieron de que Ana se marchaba lentamente, y en silencio para no ser detectada.

"¿Adónde vas Ana?" pregunto Sliat.

Ana simplemente no lo miro. "¿Adonde crees que voy?" pregunto a Sliat.

"Si haces eso entonces morirás." Dijo Sliat.

Sabes de sobra que yo quiero vengarme de ese montón de chatarra, aunque eso signifique arriesgar mi vida, y ahora que tengo nuevas habilidades seré capaz de destruirlo." Aseguro Ana.

"Casi muchas de tus habilidades solo funcionan cuando estás en la superficie de un planeta, solo lograras morir." Contrarresto Sliat.

"¡No me importa!" dijo Ana que estaba comenzando a perder la paciencia, "Tails sácalos de aquí, yo me encargare de destruirlo." y con eso se dirigía fuera del puente, pero Sliat dio un salto hacia atrás aterrizando delante de Ana, con su espada casi cerca de su cuello.

"No me obligues a usar la fuerza contigo Ana." Dijo Sliat con un poco de duda en lo que estaba haciendo.

"¡Déjame pasar Sliat!" pidió Ana.

"No lo hare." Dijo sin mover la espada de donde estaba.

"¡¿Por qué no me dejas hacer esto? ¡Si sabes que yo quiero vengarme de el por lo que le hizo a mi clan!" Dijo Furiosa.

"Si, lo sé" aseguro.

"¡¿Entonces?"

"Porque…" Sliat no podía decirlo, porque no encontraba las palabras adecuadas.

"¡¿Acaso crees que aun soy débil?" pregunto lo que hizo que se enojara.

"NO." Respondió.

"¡¿Quieres hacerte el héroe, como lo hiciste en el futuro?"

"¡NO!" Respondió mas enojado.

"¡¿ACASO ES PARTE DE TUS ENTRENAMIENTOS?" Pregunto alzando más la voz.

"SI… ¡NO!" decía que entraba mas a enojarse.

"¡¿ENTONCES POR QUE?"

"¡PORQUE NO QUIERO PERDERTE!" Lo dijo finalmente agarrándola por los brazos. Todos incluyendo Ana guardaron silencio tras oír lo que dijeron, "yo no soy tan fuerte sin ti, no quiero volver a verte morir, nunca me lo perdonaría si eso vuelve a suceder." Decía con la cabeza baja mientras una sola lagrima cayó desde su hocico al suelo frio.

Ana lentamente le levanto la cabeza y lo miro fijamente a los ojos, aunque no eran del mismo color debido al chip que tenía, vio que estaba diciendo la verdad. Ana simplemente dio un suspiro, y volvió a mirarlo.

"Tú sí que sabes cómo convencerme, ¿lo sabías?" dijo Ana que le pudo una mano en su mejilla, "está bien, hare lo que me pidas, pero quiero que nos quedemos a pelear." Propuso Ana.

"¡Ese es el espíritu!" Animo Amy.

"Debo admitirlo, para ser una ancianita tu sí que tienes espíritu." Confeso Bones.

"¡No me digas ancianita!" grito con una vena hinchada.

"Entonces, ¿quién está con nosotros?" pregunto Sliat a los demás.

Todos se miraron unos a otros, y asintieron con la cabeza en señal de aprobación.

"Eso significa mucho para mí." Dijo Cosmo mientras lagrimas de felicidad comenzaron a caer por su rostro, "muchas gracias." Cosmo agradeció. Todos dieron un pulgar hacia arriba, y se prepararon para la batalla.

La nave metarex se acercaba hacia ellos, lista para disparar. _"están condenados."_ Dijo, pero cuando se dispuso a disparar, se abrió otro portal, y de ahí salió una gran serpiente de dos cabezas, que no sabían que era Basilisk, dirigiéndose rápidamente hacia el metarex, capturándolo enrollándose alrededor de su cuerpo, sin posibilidad de que escape.

"_¡¿Que significa esto?"_ pidió impactado por lo que hacía.

"Yo ya encontré un mejor uso para ti." Dijo la cabeza derecha, que de repente comenzó a brillar junto con el metarex de un color, y de repente exploto. Cuando el humo se disipo revelo la nueva forma de Basilisk. Era igual de grande que la nave metarex, y tenía la misma forma que antes, solo que ahora todo su cuerpo ahora estaba cubierto del blindaje del metarex, sus hombros contenían los lanza misiles, los brazos que tenían las grandes cabezas de serpiente llevaban alrededor los cañones laser, y el blindaje, lo único no cubierto que tenia fue el interior de sus bocas que empezaron a soltar su saliva, que se diseminaba por toda la zona. Sus piernas llevaban la misma armadura que contenía antes, su cuello llevaba todavía el collar con la joya incrustada en el. Su cabeza estaba cubierta por los restos del rostro de la nave metarex, excepto los ojos que aun contenían ese color rojo sangre.

"¿Que es esa cosa?" pregunto Knuckels impactado.

"Basilisk." Identifico Sliat.

"_**Basilisk está muerto, ahora soy Cyber Basilisk, y he nacido con un propósito,"**_ decía con una voz un tanto de robot, mientras se preparaba para la batalla, _**"vengarme por haberse burlado de nosotros."**_

Todos se dieron cuenta de que esto no iba a ser una pelea fácil.

Así termina este capítulo. Espero que les guste. Dejen comentarios.


	19. Capitulo 19: Victoria y descubrimiento

Capitulo 19: Derrota y descubrimiento

"Aun podemos retractarnos." Dijo Slime al ver el tamaño de Cyber Basilisk.

"Ya lo hemos decidido Slime, así que no hay marcha atrás." Contrarresto Amy.

"Bien. Prepárense tengo un plan." Dijo Sliat.

…

El tifón dio un giro, y se preparo para la batalla.

"_**Esta batalla acabara más rápido de lo que pensé."**_ Decía Cyber Basilisk mientras puso sus brazos al frente, y de alrededor de sus cabezas lanzaba una serie de rayos laser.

"¡Levanten los escudos!" Ordeno Tails.

"Entendido." Aseguro Cream, que presiono una sigla de botones, y el escudo del tifón apareció, absorbiendo todos los disparos que habían sido lanzados.

"_**Lo que hacen es retrasar su destrucción."**_ Dijo, y de repente de sus hombros salieron 7 misiles, pero lo único que consiguieron fue estrellarse contra el escudo.

"Ahora no podemos echarnos atrás, ¿están preparados?" Dijo Tails.

"Ya estamos listos Tails." Dijo block, junto con Slime y Kimera.

"¡Vamos ya!" Dijo Amy.

"Solo da la orden." Aseguro Knuckels.

"¿Estás preparado Chris?" pregunto Tails.

"Listo." Respondió.

"Pues adelante entonces." Dijo Sonic.

"_**¿Qué estarán pensando?"**_ se preguntaba a sí mismo, mientras que el tifón azul subió más y mas alto.

"Ampliando el escudo, cambiando a modo ocultación." Decía Chris, mientras el escudo se expandió a un rango más grande, y el tifón azul desapareció de los ojos de Cyber Basilisk.

"_**No se pueden esconder con eso. ¡Activando visión de ondas!"**_ dijo Cyber Basilisk, que en ese momento los ojos de las grandes cabezas de serpiente comenzaron a brillar, y lanzaron ondas que iban por todos lados. Las cabezas se movían de un lado para el otro tratando de localizar la nave, pero no tenían éxito alguno. _**"Parece que su escudo los mantienen ocultos sin problemas, pues en ese caso, lanzare misiles de búsqueda que podrán encontrar el blanco."**_ Dijo que unos compartimientos se abrieron de sus pechos tanto izquierdo como derecho, y fueron lanzados un misil, con rumbo hacia ellos. Mientras lo hacia Cyber Basilisk monitoreaba el radar de su cerebro para poder localizar el lugar de impacto, pero lo que consiguieron los misiles que pasaron por ambos lados de la nave. Sin impacto alguno.

"_**¡SE ESTAN BURLANDO DE MI DE NUEVO!"**_ Dijo Cyber basilisk que comenzaba a perder la paciencia, _**"¡PUES ENTONCES LANZARE TODO EL ARSENAL QUE POSEO!"**_ Grito, y de repente lanzaba sin parar rayos laser, y misiles de todo su cuerpo, y sus cabezas lanzaban chorros de su saliva acida, pero ninguno pudo darle.

Mientras lo hacía pudo ver varias cosas que flotaban en el espacio, como camas, untensillos, muebles y demás, lo que pasaba es que de unos agujeros que tenía el tifón azul desparramaba cientos de objetos, para hacer creer que fue destruida.

"_**Esos tontos creen que puedo caer en ese truco tan patético, pero a mí nadie me engaña tan fácilmente."**_ Dijo Cyber Basilisk que de su frente donde estaban varios agujeros salieron 5 misiles con rumbo hacia ellos. La nave se tambaleaba desde adentro, ya que pudo localizar su ubicación, y comenzaba a centrar todo su armamento hacia ellos. _**"Voy a seguir atacando, hasta que de esa nave no quede nada."**_ Aseguro el mismo, pero no supo que de los restos volaban dos grandes casilleros con rumbo a cada lado de sus bocas de serpiente, al abrirse un poco el casillero que estaba al lado de la boca derecha revelo a Knuckels que se aseguraba de que no fueron detectados.

"Todo despejado." Aseguro Knuckels. Al abrirse revelo amy y Sonic que estaban con él, llevaban mochilas cohete para poder desplazarse en el espacio. Mientras que en el casillero que estaba al lado de la boca izquierda se abrió un poco mostrando a Block, que observaba la zona.

"Aquí también está despejado." Aseguro Block.

Al abrirse completamente revelo que además de él estaban Slime y Kimera. Slime por ser completamente un ser hecho de agua podía moverse sin problemas. Kimera desplego sus alas para poder estabilizarse en el espacio, Block simplemente llevaba una mochila cohete.

"Esa serpiente pudo haberse enterado de ese engaño, pero no del doble engaño." Dijo Sonic dándose la vuelta, "vamos a convertirlo en chatarra." Dijo Sonic mientras observaba a Amy y Knuckels que estaban amontonando las cosas.

"Estoy contigo Sonic." Dijo Kimera que ayudaba a Block a amontonar las cosas, mientras que Slime lanzaba de la palma de sus manos una sustancia azul, viscosa, que se derramaba en los labios de las bocas de serpiente para poder sellarlas, y así que su saliva no pueda salir.

"_**Me canse de jugar, lanzare todo los misiles a la vez, y los borrare del mapa con mis- Ah ¡QUE, ¿Por qué NO PUEDO DISPARAR?"**_ grito Cyber basilisk al final cuando se dio cuenta que tanto su lanza misiles, y sus cañones laser, como sus bocas de serpiente fueron bloqueadas por las cosas que estaban esparcidas en el espacio.

"Esta criatura ahora está en apuros." Dijo Amy en señal de victoria.

"Opino lo mismo." Concordó Block.

"_**¡Me abriré el paso con mi artillería, y mi saliva acida!"**_ Dijo Cyber Basilisk, pero como lo hacia se estaba poniendo de un color rojo, y sus cabezas empezaron a llenarse con tanta saliva, que estaban a punto de explotar.

"¡Tenemos que salir de aquí!" grito Knuckels.

"No tienes que decirlo dos veces." Agrego Kimera.

Tras al estar en una zona segura, Cyber Basilisk sentía que iba a explotar. De repente los cañones, y los lanza misiles explotaron, y las cabezas de serpiente explotaron, esparciendo partes de su saliva por el espacio.

"Era arriesgado disparar con los tubos de tus misiles atascados." Dijo Slime dando una sonrisa de victoria.

"Ahora que ya no puedes usar tus armas y tus cabezas, no tienes más opción que rendirte." Sugirió Knuckels.

_**"¡Ja! puede que ustedes hayan bloqueado mis armas, pero no destruirán mis cabezas tan fácilmente."**_ Dijo Cyber Basilisk, que dio un grito por el dolor que estaba sintiendo ahora, y de repente salieron las cabezas de serpiente nuevas de sus brazos, solo que estas no llevaban el blindaje que las anteriores, _**"¡ah! y gracias por hacer que no tenga la armadura cubriendo mis cabezas, ¡ya que ahora puedo hacer esto!"**_ Dijo lanzando sus cabezas que se alargaban, y giraban una alrededor de la otra, yendo hacia el tifón azul.

_**"¡Técnica de la serpiente, gran cabeza devoradora!"**_ grito, y en ese momento las cabezas se fusionaban, y obtenían como resultado una mucho más grande, que abrió la boca mostrando sus dientes afilados, con el propósito de comerse el tifón azul.

"¡Va a atacar al tifón azul!" grito Sonic.

"Creo que queras decir comérselo." Corrigió Slime.

"Espero que Tails pueda moverlo." Rezo Knuckels.

…

"¡Mas potencia!" ordeno Tails, moviendo una de las palancas de su silla de control.

Los motores se encendieron, pero la nave solo conseguía moverse lentamente, lo que no era bueno ya que la gran boca se acercaba rápidamente hacia ellos.

"No hay suficiente para huir a tiempo." Dijo Tails frustrado.

"Desviando energía a los motores." Dijo Chris oprimiendo varios botones, pero lo que consiguió fue que la nave se movía, pero aun lentamente. La gran cabeza estaba por llegar a ellos.

"¡OH NO! ¡NO PODRAN ESCAPAR A TIEMPO!" grito Amy aterrada por la situación.

"Solo tendremos energía suficiente si usamos la esmeralda maestra, pero yo solo no puedo hacerlo." Dijo Knuckels frustrado.

"¡CUIDADO!" advirtió Sonic, pero cuando se fijo en los miembros del escuadrón delta se dio cuenta de que no hacían nada, de hecho no estaban aterrados por la situación.

"¡ES INUTIL VAMOS A CHOCAR!" Grito Tails aterrado, ya que la gran boca estaba a punto de comérselos.

"¡ES EL FIN!" grito Chris. Las chicas dieron un grito por lo que iba a suceder, pero los otros miembros del escuadrón delta y Ana no estaban asustados.

De repente un gran golpe que provoco un gran destello de luz se origino, haciendo que la gran cabeza se pusiera hacia atrás dando un grito por el dolor que le ocasionaron, y regresando en dos cabezas normales hacia Cyber Basilisk. Todos, excepto Ana, Sliat y los miembros del escuadrón delta, quedaron impactados por lo que vieron.

"¡Es Shadow!" Grito Chris.

Shadow por su parte se coloco en la superficie cristalina del puente, y dio un salto hacia Cyber Basilisk haciendo un Spindash, golpeando todo el blindaje de él.

"No se debe sobreestimar nunca a Shadow." Dijo Kimera.

"Pero, ¿por qué no fue destruido con el doctor Eggman?" pregunto Amy, que no le quedaba en la cabeza lo que vio.

"Jee je je je je, yo soy como una mancha de pintura en una ropa, no se pueden librarse de mi" decía Eggman, mientras su nave hacia lentamente su aparición, "el metarex ni siquiera me atino."

_(Flashback de lo que ocurrió en verdad con Eggman)_

_El misil hacia su rumbo hacia Eggman, pero rápidamente se abrió una compuerta que estaba en el frente de su nave, donde pudo pasar el misil, y rápidamente se abrió una compuerta trasera, para que el misil pudiera salir, y que no explotara desde adentro._

_(Fin del flashback)_

"Como siempre use mi inteligencia y le enseñe la puerta de entrada, y de salida al misil." Explicaba Eggman, mientras les mostraba la compuerta donde paso el misil.

"Me parece que tu presunción es más grande que tu boca." Dijo Knuckels.

"Y lo más inteligente fue como falsifico la explosión con una pantalla de humo." Agrego Becoe.

"Y al atravesarlo nos fuimos a una parte más lejana de la galaxia." Termino Decoe.

Amy miraba por todos lados, pero no encontraba a Sonic.

"Eh, Sonic estaba con nosotros, ¿adónde ha ido?" Pregunto Amy.

"Fue con Shadow hacia Cyber Basilisk." Respondió Block.

"¡¿Y POR QUE NO ME LO DIJISTE?" pregunto enojada.

"Porque no me lo habías preguntado." Respondió tratando de que se calmara.

Mientras Shadow fue en la superficie de Cyber Basilisk, y yendo a una abertura de su muñeca derecha, que se había generado debido a la explosión de las cabezas de serpiente anteriormente, pero fue sorprendido cuando Sonic apareció corriendo justo al lado de él.

"Algo me dice que estamos pensando lo mismo," decía Sonic tratando de alcanzarlo, "si logramos la forma de hacer que explote la sala de motores, Cyber Basilisk quedara fuera de combate." Dijo creyendo que Shadow pensaba de la misma forma.

"No te he pedido tu ayuda, así que déjame tranquilo." Dijo Shadow.

"Veo que sigues igual de agradable." Dijo Sonic.

Al entrar fueron corriendo por un pasillo sin detenerse.

"Desde luego, eres muy testarudo forastero." Dijo Shadow impresionado.

"¿Por qué me llamas forastero? ¿es que acaso no me reconoces Shadow?" Pregunto Sonic que rápidamente recordó lo que había dicho Sliat, _"¿En verdad ha perdido la memoria?"_ Se preguntaba en su mente. De repente Shadow giro a un pasillo, mientras que Sonic siguió corriendo hacia adelante.

Fuera de Cyber Basilisk ocurría una serie de explosiones, y comenzaba a incendiarse, la piel escamosa estaba siendo quemada por el calor de las llamas. Cyber Basilisk dio un grito del dolor que le provocaban las llamas, y estaba flotando en el espacio.

"¡Lo han conseguido!" grito Kimera como una victoria.

"Si te rindes ahora, intentaremos ayudarte a apagar ese fuego." Propuso Amy.

"_**¡No renunciare, y no abandonare mi propósito!"**_ Grito sin vacilar. Todos se quedaron en dudas sobre lo que decía.

"¿Y cuál es ese propósito?" pregunto Knuckels.

"_**Destruir a Sliat, y a todos sus amigos por el sufrimiento que le provoco a mi ama, ¡AUNQUE ME CUESTE LA VIDA!"**_ grito al final, y de repente empezó a brillar de un color celeste.

"¿Que está haciendo?" pregunto Block muy nervioso.

"¡CYBER BASILISK ESTA TRATANDO DE VOLARNOS A TODOS AUTODESTRUYENDOSE!" grito Eggman con varias gotas de sudor en el rostro.

"¡TENEMOS QUE IRNOS DOCTOR!" Grito Bokkun.

"¡ES MUY TARDE PARA ESCAPAR!" contrarresto Eggman.

De repente varias explosiones surgieron dentro del pasillo donde había ido Shadow, que había oído todo lo que dijo.

"¿QUE HAREMOS?" pregunto Sonic temiendo lo que sucediera.

"Voy a ganar un poco de tiempo." Dijo Shadow saliendo de Cyber Basilisk. En ese instante saco la esmeralda roja que comenzó a brillar, y soltó una onda de energía. Cuando toco a Cyber Basilisk quedo completamente inmóvil, sin posibilidad de explotar.

"¿Qué hiciste?" pregunto Slime confundido por lo que hizo.

"He congelado el tiempo alrededor de él, pero solo tenemos 90 segundos." Explico Shadow.

"Muy bien, pues empecemos a contar conmigo." Decía Eggman mientras los tres robots hacían lo mismo que él, "88, 87, 86…" contaban al unisonó.

"Si quieres desarmarlo, hay que darse prisa." Sugirió Shadow a Sonic.

"Entendido." Decía Sonic mientras llamaba del comunicador a Tails, "prepárate Tails." Decía Sonic por el comunicador.

"¡Usaremos el cañón potencia Sonic, ven a la nave enseguida Sonic!" Ordeno Tails.

"El blindaje de Cyber Basilisk es muy fuerte." Contrarresto Chris creyendo que era una mala idea.

"Ya lo sé Chris, pero podemos usar un campo de fuerza para debilitarlo." Explico Tails.

"Bien." Comprendió Chris.

"64, 63, 62…"

"Preparando el motor de campos de fuerza." Aseguro Chris.

"¡Lanza un campo de fuerza que rodee a Cyber Basilisk!" Ordeno Tails.

"A la orden." Dijo Chris.

De la nariz del tifón salió un gran aro de luz que fue lanzado hacia él, al impactarse en el, comenzó a tomar colores del arco iris, y a distorsionarse, haciendo que su blindaje sea un poco débil.

"44, 43, 42…"

En la cubierta del tifón salía el cañón de potencia Sonic. Al salir completamente Sonic entro y se dirigió a su puesto.

"¡Desvía toda la energía al cañón!" ordeno Tails.

"Estamos a máxima potencia." Aseguro Chris.

"¡Carga el cañón!"

"¡Sonic, prepárate para el lanzamiento!" Aviso Chris a Sonic, que dio un salto en la plataforma.

"¡Listo!" grito Sonic que comenzó a hacer su spindash, que rápidamente estaba siendo cargado con la energía del cañón.

"¡Disparando cañón de potencia Sonic a mi señal!" decía Tails mientras enfocaba el blanco, "¡apuntando a Cyber Basilisk!" cuando lo fijo completamente la pantalla mostro un cartel de 'en la mira', "cañón de potencia Sonic ¡FUEGO!" grito Tails tras presionar el botón rojo que estaba en su control derecho. El cañón empezó a dar una gran luz celeste dentro, y de repente Sonic salió disparado hacia Cyber Basilisk.

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1, ¡0!" Los robots y Eggman terminaron de contar, y al mismo tiempo Sonic se impacto en el pecho de Cyber Basilisk mandándolo hacia atrás, gritando por el dolor que sentía.

"_**AAAAAAH, SEEEDRIAAAX, POR FAVOR PERDONEMEEEEE!"**_ Grito tan fuerte como pudo, y de repente exploto en mil pedazos, pero fueron absorbidos por el campo de fuerza que desapareció de la nada.

"¡LO HEMOS CONSEGUIDO!" Grito Ana, sabiendo que aunque lucia diferente, era el metarex que destruyo a su clan.

"¡ESPEREN! QUE HAY AHÍ." Grito Kronos.

Todos centraron su mirada en el lugar donde apuntaba Kronos, y quedaron atónitos por lo que vieron. En medio del lugar donde fue destruido Cyber Basilisk, un cuerpo yacía ahí, lanzaba una especie de luz blanca, pero lo que más le sorprendieron a todos era por la figura.

"Ese es…" comenzaba Block.

"Imposible." Negaba Sliat.

"¡No puede ser!" gritaron los demás miembros al unisonó.

Era idéntica al doctor Eggman, solo que poseía una pequeña barba, sus bigotes estaban un poco más cortos, no era tan redondo, pero poseía el mismo atuendo que el de él. La figura miro a lo que los destruyeron, y dio una gran sonrisa, y de repente se convirtió en partículas pequeñas que fueron rumbo hacia el olvido.

"¡Gracias por salvarnos Sonic, te arrepentirás, ji ji ji!" dijo Eggman ignorando lo que vio con la nave de Rouge volando a un lado suyo, y con Shadow en la parte de arriba de la nave observando a Sonic, que estaba mirándolo sobre el puente del tifón azul. Tras regresar Amy, Knuckels, Slime, Block y Kimera, todos tenían una mirada de impactados por lo que vieron, hasta Sliat que no esperaba eso.

"Sliat." Dijo Kimera.

"¿Que pasa hermanito?" Pregunto sacándolo del trance.

"Corrígeme si me equivoco, pero ¿Ese no era-?" Kimera comenzaba a preguntar, pero fue interrumpido por Ana.

"¡Bueno ha sido un día agotador! ¡Sliat y yo tenemos que descansar!" decía Ana mientras agarro a Sliat por el brazo izquierdo y comenzó a llevárselo lejos de donde estaba.

"¡Ana me lastimas!" Decia Sliat que no le hacía caso a lo que dijo. Cuando salieron del puente todos les dieron unas miradas sospechosas a los miembros de Sliat, que parecía que estaban ocultando algo. Ellos simplemente miraron hacia otro lado, ignorando las miradas sospechosas. En el caso de Cosmo, simplemente junto las manos mirando hacia el espacio vacío, _"Finalmente pude vengar a mi gente destruyendo a ese metarex, aunque era Basilisk, pero Sliat y su grupo están ocultando algo, y tarde o temprano lo tendrán que decir."_ Decía en su mente. El tifón azul estaba dando rumbo hacia el próximo destino para encontrar las esmeraldas caos restantes.

…

"¡ERA UNO DE LOS METAREX MAS PODEROSOS, Y TU CONDENADA SERPIENTE LO ARRUINO TODO!" gritaba Dark Oak tras saber lo que sucedió.

"**No te preocupes Dark Oak, Basilisk era simplemente impulsivo, pero Robert no cometerá ese error."** Decía la voz.

"¡Mas te vale!" Dijo tranquilizándose un poco.

* * *

Así termina este capítulo. Espero que les guste. Dejen comentarios. Por cierto se preguntaran ¿Quién puede ser Robert tras leer lo que hice?


	20. Capitulo 20: Secreto Subterraneo

Por fin, uno de los capítulos que mas ansiaba poner, me tomo mucho tiempo, pero finalmente lo logre. Este es más largo que los anteriores, ya que esta completo del todo, con algunas modificaciones, y parte de lo que paso en el futuro, pero espero que les guste.

* * *

Capitulo 20: Secreto Subterráneo

_El escuadrón Delta estaba dando rumbo hacia donde estaba una batalla, donde peleaban los amigos de Tails._

"_Hermano, ¿cuánto falta para llegar?" Pregunto Kimera._

"_¡Falta muy poco!" respondió Tails._

"_Espero que lleguemos a tiempo." Rogo Block._

_Pero al llegar se encontraron con algo terrible. En la zona de combate estaban varios cuerpos sin vida. Tails pudo reconocer a uno de ellos como Knuckels, así que fue a toda prisa para revisarlo, le tomo el pulso, pero para tristeza de él estaba muerto. Soltó la mano de Knuckels, y corrió por el camino de muertos. El escuadrón Delta corrió tras de él, pero decidieron no mirar los rostros de ellos. Repentinamente Tails se detuvo, congelado por lo que vio. El escuadrón Delta llego a donde estaba Tails, confundidos por lo que hacía._

"_¿Hermano?" Pregunto Kimera, pero no obtuvo respuesta._

"_Señor Tails, ¿está bien?" Pregunto Block, pero parecía que estaba en otro mundo._

_Cuando se fijaron lo que veía, se quedaron impactados. Ahí estaban Cream, Amy, Silver, Blaze y los Chaotix tendidos en el suelo, con múltiples heridas, pero aun estaban con vida. Omega se encontraba con múltiples daños, pero aun en funcionamiento. Shadow trataba de ponerse de pie, pero el dolor le hacía difícil moverse mientras estaba tratando de detener la sangre, que salía de una herida, pero en el caso de Sonic era algo terrible, estaba siendo agarrado de la garganta con una especie de espada atravesando su pecho, que salía del antebrazo de una chica. Cuando vio que el escuadrón Delta estaba mirándola soltó a Sonic, y metió su espada. Miro fijamente a Tails con esos ojos color violeta, y las pupilas parecidas a la de una serpiente, pero su cuerpo estaba oculto por las sombras._

"_¿Por qué?" dijo Tails apenas un susurro._

"_Yo fui creado con tu dolor e ira Tails." Decía con una voz idéntica a Cosmo, "Tú querías que muriera, porque no sintió el dolor que tu sentiste, y en cuanto a los demás solo estuvieron en mis recuerdos, pero se interpusieron en mi camino de hacer lo que hice."_

"_No… ¡NO!" gritaba Tails creyendo que no era verdad._

"_Esto fue en su destino, debido a que tú me creaste por creer que ella volvería, y por eso nunca te perdonare, ¡ya que me creaste sin un destino!" Grito al final. Lanzándose hacia él._

"_¡NOOOOO!"_

…

Los ojos de Sliat se abrieron y el exclamó con sorpresa. El había tenido uno de los sueños constantes sobre lo que sucedió en el futuro.

El estaba de pie en un campo de hierba al lado de Ana, y el tifón azul. Tails y Knuckles estaban de pie unos metros de distancia, y Kronos estaba jugando con su bastón haciendo movimientos de combate. Tails estaba monitoreando su comunicador, en busca de una esmeralda caos que detectaron.

"La Esmeralda del Caos está en algún lugar por aquí... ¡Pero no puedo encontrar!"Decía Tails en el comunicador a Chris.

"Eso podría ser porque está en un lugar distinto al determinado, como debajo de la tierra, o en el agua." Chris respondió.

"¡Bueno, entonces vamos a estar aquí no sólo haciendo girar los pulgares, echemos un vistazo al lugar!" Nudillos declaró con impaciencia. La imagen de Chris cambio a la imagen de Sonic.

"Sí, date prisa ahí abajo, ¿quieres?" Sonic dijo. Tails y Knuckles jadearon ambos de sorpresa.

Un avión sobrevoló rápidamente, el Tornado X. Chris, crema, Sonic y Kimera (encima del avión) estaban ahí. Colas saludó a ellos, ya que pasaron de largo.

"¡Hola a todos, buena suerte en encontrarla!" Crema gritó desde arriba.

En el aire, los tres en el X-Tornado miraron a sus amigos. Sin embargo, Cream también notó una expresión particularmente triste en el rostro de Cosmo, incluso desde esa altura. En el caso de Kimera pudo ver que Sliat estaba en otro mundo con una mirada triste.

"Pobre Cosmo. Me gustaría que hubiera algo que pudiera hacer por ella", reflexionó Cream.

"Estamos tratando de hacer todo lo posible, pero, lamentablemente, es muy difícil de cambiar. Los metarex fueron los que masacraron a su familia, y siguen robando los núcleos de planeta." Dijo Chris a Cream.

"Yo me preocupo mas por mi hermano que por ella." Opino Kimera.

"¿Y por qué?" Pregunto Sonic¨.

"Ya que debió tener otro de esos sueños que… ¡Bah! ¡A ti que te importa si!" dijo Kimera para cambiar de tema.

...

Unos minutos más tarde, Tails, Knuckles, Cosmo, Kronos, Sliat y Ana estaban dentro de las ruinas de una ciudad cerca de una montaña, al parecer el lugar era otra víctima de los ataques metarex.

"El Huevo del planeta se ha ido, y de acuerdo con este informe, todos los habitantes debieron morir, o desaparecieron hace unos 20 años, hombres, mujeres y niños," Informó Tails sombríamente mientras paseaban por la ciudad fantasma.

"Los metarex están detrás de todo esto..." Knuckels murmuró mientras caminaba con ellos. Todos llegaron a una pausa en un arco como colas investigado dónde ir después.

Mientras lo hacía, Cosmo miró tristemente algunos de los edificios en ruinas.

"La gente vivió una vez aquí. Ellos trabajaban y vivían sus vidas. Los niños una vez que jugó aquí sin un cuidado en el mundo..." Cosmo murmuraba para sí mismo.

Los flashbacks horrible comenzaron a inundar en su cabeza; de lo que ocurrió en la nave en su mayoría.

_Los metarex están detrás de esta masacre, junto con la masacre de mi hermana mayor y mi madre.__Me gustaría pelear con ellos para vengarme, pero yo sé que no puedo.__Además, incluso si de alguna manera logró derrotarlo, no las traerá de vuelta..._

"A veces, me olvido de todos cuando..." Cosmo, murmuró. Sin embargo, Tails, de pie a unos metros de ella, la oyó.

"... ¿Qué?" Colas preguntó. A pesar de que no lo veía, las mejillas de Cosmo enrojecida rosa como el que inclinó la cabeza.

"OH... Nada." Cosmo se apresuró.

Ana y Sliat miraron a sus yo del pasado, y no pudieron evitar soltar pequeñas risitas.

"Parece que está empezando." Comprobó Ana.

"Si, eso creo." Concordó Sliat

"¡Oye, echa un vistazo a esto, Tails!" La voz de Knuckels provenía de unos cuantos metros de distancia. Todos se precipitaron hacia su posición.

El vino en el borde de un oscuro abismo sin fin, la parte inferior completamente envuelto en una cortina de sombra.

Knuckels, por el gusto de hacerlo, tiró una piedra grande dentro. A los pocos segundos que pasaba, y no había sonido de que el aterrizaje. Colas comprobó su radar.

"¡Ajá! La Esmeralda está en algún lugar dentro." Dedujo Tails.

"Ustedes bajen, Ana y yo recorreremos el lugar." Dijo Sliat.

"¿Para qué?" pregunto Knuckels.

"Para poder conocer más acerca de este planeta." Respondió Ana, que en ese momento tomo a Sliat y a Kronos de las manos de las manos y se los llevo lejos del lugar. Todos estaban confundidos, pero decidieron ignorarlos.

...

Aproximadamente un minuto después, estaban investigando esta formación rocosa. Knuckles trepaba por la pared, las colas estaba usando su cola a sí mismo poco a poco bajo y Cosmo abajo con su capacidad de vuelo.

"¡Miren, por ahí!" Cosmo llamó. De hecho, no muy lejos por debajo de ellos era una cornisa de roca, con una cueva excavada en la roca.

"Puede que la esmeralda este ahí." Dijo Knuckels.

"Vamos a comprobarlo." Con eso, Tails y Cosmo aterrizó en el borde, y un paseo con cautela en el vacío frío y oscuro. El débil sonido del goteo del agua se oía desde el interior.

"¡No puedo ver nada!" Cosmo dijo mientras se movía a lo largo de su pared por delante de Tails. De repente, sintió un objeto metálico en la pared oprima en su mano, y varias luces vino sobre él. La Sedriana quedó sin aliento.

"¿Qué es?" Colas preguntó.

"No sé, pero creo que acaba de presionar al..." Cosmo dijo que comenzó a dar un paso atrás...

... Demasiado tarde. Con una sacudida fuerte, la cueva empezó a derrumbarse, y el piso abierto desde por debajo de ellos en una cámara de conexión. Polvo y roca llovido por todas partes.

Tails vio una enorme roca a punto de aplastar a Cosmo.

"Cosmo!" Tails gritó, saltando en ella. Con la velocidad pura, la empujó a salir de forma de la roca, salvando su vida. Desafortunadamente, esto también les envió extenso en la fisura en el suelo.

Las colas sólo se podía dejar escapar un grito antes del choque lo alcanzó, y se desmayó.

Al llegar Knuckels se encontró que la entrada ahora estaba cubierta por un montón de rocas.

"¡Se quedaron atrapados, aguanten chicos!" Grito Knuckels.

...

El zorro despertó no demasiado tiempo después. Lo primero que vio fue a los hermosos ojos azules de Cosmo, mirándole con gran inquietud y preocupación. La caverna se ha de pequeños charcos de agua en las esquinas, y había cristales brillantes alrededor de las paredes.

"Tails, ¿Estás bien?" pregunto Cosmo preocupada.

"Ahh... ¿Qué pasó?" Tails preguntó, sentándose al alza. Un dolor agudo y punzante le llenó los sentidos al sentir una herida en la cabeza.

"¡Espera, no te muevas!" Cosmo dijo desesperadamente.

"No es nada importante." Tails dijo. Luego miró hacia arriba, en el techo de la caverna, había una grieta, en la que la luz filtrada a través de ella.

"Eso es raro. Caímos a través de la cueva, luego oí un ruido, y después me desmaye" Tails dijo recordando lo que había pasado.

"Lo siento mucho. Si yo no hubiera pulsado el botón, nada de esto habría sucedido", se disculpó Cosmo.

"El botón ya me acorde. No te preocupes Cosmo, esto realmente podría ser algo bueno Es inusual que un botón estaba allí en la cueva. Algo debe estar escondido aquí." Colas de comprobar el comunicador para ver si obtenía señal.

"¿Pueden ser los Metarex?" pregunto Cosmo preocupada.

"Chris, Amy, ¿Me reciben?" decía Tails por el comunicador, pero no obtuvo respuesta, "No funciona, creo que perdimos la conexión." Concluyo Tails mientras ponía una cara de abatido.

"Lo siento." Dijo Cosmo.

"No te preocupes, no es tu culpa Cosmo. Seguiremos adelante." Dijo Tails. Oprimió un botón para poder comprobar la señal de la esmeralda caos. Todavía estaba allí, y era mucho más fuerte.

"Todavía estamos recibiendo una señal, por lo que tiene que estar aquí en alguna parte. ¡Vamos!" Colas, dijo, pero Cosmo lo sujetaban.

"¡Espera! " dijo Cosmo, arrancando una parte de su vestido como un vendaje.

"Cosmo, estoy bien, no te preocupes." Trató de asegurar Tails.

"De ninguna manera, yo no voy a ver ninguno de mis amigos estar lastimado." Prometió Cosmo como ella lo ató alrededor de su cabeza. Sin embargo, cuando terminó, se dio cuenta de que las colas de las mejillas estaban rojas.

"Hey Tails, ¿Te pasa algo malo? Tu cara es de color rojo." preguntó Cosmo. Colas sonrió y rió nerviosamente.

"Bueno, uhhh..." Tails tartamudeaba. Cosmo se rió un poco.

"No importa. Vamos a seguir adelante", dijo la Sedriana feliz. Empezó a caminar más lejos en la cueva. Colas de la siguió a través de, aún sintiéndose avergonzado.

Cosmo siempre había admirado Tails, y a veces, incluso se pensó que era muy linda e inteligente y, a pesar de que eran casi la misma edad.

"_Pero ¿por qué creo que es tan lindo...?"_ Como que el pensamiento se acercó a ella, su rostro se volvió de un color rojo moderado, aunque Tails no se dio cuenta.

Algo en su cuerpo y su mente parecía reaccionar ante él, pero ella no acababa de entender todavía la emoción que sentía.

_..._

"Ya hemos encontrado la tercera esmeralda caos, pero aun nos quedan cuatro mas, y Shadow le llevo dos a Eggman. Me pregunto por qué le ayudara a cumplir sus planes." Decía Chris un poco preocupado por esa situación.

"Shadow da un poco de miedo, pero no creo que sea mala persona, ¿A que no Cheese?" Decía Cream.

"¡Chau!" Respondió Cheese.

"Si está buscando las Esmeraldas Caos, nos encontraremos con el de nuevo." Dijo Sonic acercándose a la cabina donde estaba Chris.

"Supongo." Concordó Chris, pero cuando se fijo en Kimera, parecía que estaba en otro mundo, pensando para sí mismo. "Kimera." Dijo Chris.

Kimera salió del trance y se dirigió hacia Chris. "¿Qué pasa?" pregunto.

"¿Todavía estas pensando en lo que paso con Cyber Basilisk después de ser destruido?" sospecho Chris. Kimera asintió lentamente con la cabeza, "Dinos, ¿Por qué ese espíritu era idéntico a Eggman?" Pregunto intrigado.

Kimera respiro hondo y comenzó a hablar, "El Doctor Eggman fue asesinado en el futuro." Respondió sin dudar.

"Pero, ¿por quién?" pregunto Sonic.

"Es todo lo que puedo decir. Mi hermano me prohibió que hablara más de lo que debía." Dijo Kimera tratando de terminar la conversación. Todos dieron una mirada de sospecha hacia él. De repente el comunicador de la nave comenzó a sonar.

"Aquí tifón azul a tornado X, ¿sonikku me recibís?" decía Amy por el comunicador.

"¿Que pasa Amy?" Respondió Chris en lugar de Sonic.

"Knuckels me acaba de informar de que Tails y Cosmo acaban de caer dentro de un cañón y han desaparecido." Explico Amy.

Todos estaban ahora preocupados por ellos, pero Kimera simplemente dio una sonrisa socarrona.

…

"¿Estás segura de que no teníamos que ayudarlos?" Pregunto Sliat.

"Confíen en mi. Además de que mi yo del pasado está protegido por Tails. Mientras sería mejor buscar el lugar." Respondió Ana.

"Pues debe ser este." Aseguro Block.

"Bien pues a excavar." Dijo Ana.

Slime obedeció y convirtió su brazo izquierdo en una pala, y la enterró en la tierra.

"¿Llegaremos a tiempo?" pregunto Sliat preocupado.

"Tranquilízate. Además confió en que tails la protegerá." Afirmo Ana.

…

Tails dio un estornudo, y se limpio un poco la nariz.

"Creo que estas resfriado." Dijo Cosmo.

"Creo que si." Concordó Tails, _"aunque tal vez deba ser una chica hablando de mi." Decía en su mente._

Tails y Cosmo fueron caminando a través de la oscura caverna. El dúo había calculado que solo su conexión de radio con el tifón azul había sido bloqueada por las rocas.

"Voy a modificar mi receptor una vez que salir de esta cueva. Es inútil si hay ciertos lugares donde no funciona", dijo colas.

"Sí," respondió Cosmo sin expresión, mientras caminaban, aunque en realidad, ella no estaba prestando mucha atención.

"Mejor aún, me inventare un dispositivo nuevo de nuevas investigaciones. Los Zapatos de Chris me dieron una idea totalmente nueva. Si..." Tails empezaba a decir feliz por su nueva idea, sin darse cuenta de que Cosmo estaba envuelta en sus propios pensamientos.

"_He sido tan tonto. ¿Cómo pudo pasarme esto a mí?"_Decía en su mente.

La chica Sedriana siguió caminando al oír a Tails, manteniendo hablar en sus pensamientos.

"_Todo lo que hago parece ser contraproducente, y hago las cosas mucho más difícil.__Solo pongo a todos en peligro."_

Un recuerdo vino a ella, la lucha entre Sonic y los metarex que fue hace meses. Después ella estaba en el Tornado X con Tails, viendo al metarex escapar con el núcleo de su planeta

"_El Núcleo de Planeta de Sonic nunca habría sido robado, si nunca hubiera llegado, y después, él y sus amigos nunca habrían sido arrastrados en este lío."_

Una visión final se acercó a ella, un sereno paisaje de césped, árboles y rascacielos gigantes.

"_Cuando pienso en esta ciudad..."_

De repente, hubo un gran destello de color azul, y todo fue diezmado, la tierra se volvió gris y arrasada, y los edificios habían quedado reducidos a escombros ennegrecidos, con pequeñas llamas procedentes de sus restos en ruinas.

"_... Que se ha reducido a cenizas."_

"Todo es por mi culpa..." Cosmo murmuró tristemente, las lágrimas empiezan a brotar de sus ojos.

"Cosmo?" La voz pura de colas anilladas en sus oídos. De repente, sintió como casi todos sus malos recuerdos se habían ido, y sus lágrimas se desvanecieron de inmediato a su voz suave. La Sedriana no entiendo por qué lo fue, pero aún así, ella lo sacudió, llegó a la realidad, y vio a Tails de pie justo en frente de ella con una mirada de vergüenza en su rostro.

"Lo siento, te aburro con mi discurso de la mecánica general." se disculpó Tails.

"¡No, no es lo que piensas!" Cosmo rápidamente respondió. "Entre nosotros dos. Es _mi_ culpa que estamos atrapados aquí."

"No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien. Incluso si tu no te sientes a salvo conmigo." Respondió Tails. Cosmo casi parecía sorprendido por lo que dijo.

"¡No, en absoluto! Estoy seguro de que es alguien en quien confiar." Cosmo lo elogió. Colas de expresión se suavizó con dulzura.

"¿En serio?" Tails preguntó.

Cosmo sonrió y se sonrojó como respuesta. "¡Por supuesto! ¡Estoy seguro!" Sin embargo, la conversación terminó tocando por la aparición repentina de una multitud de pequeñas luces que venía de la tierra que flotaba en el aire alrededor de ellos.

"¿Que son esas luces?" Tails preguntó. Cosmo simplemente miraba con asombro. La pequeña luz comenzó a formar un enjambre, y en una línea, que comenzó a volar más lejos por el túnel.

"¡Vamos a seguirlos!" Dijo Tails, y tanto él como Cosmo corrieron tras ellos.

Después de sólo unas cuantas vueltas, las luces se habían llevado a un lugar increíble. Frente a ellos había una gigantesca caverna con numerosos edificios de la fábrica púrpura suspendida de él y adosadas a los muros diferentes.

"Wow..." Tails exclamó con asombro.

Frente a ellos había un puente con un signo más de lo que tenía un lenguaje inusual impreso en ella. Tanto él como Cosmo se dispusieron a infiltrarse en la base.

…

Knuckels utilizaba sus garras excavadoras, para así quitar las rocas de la entrada a toda velocidad.

"¡Tails! ¡Cosmo! ¡Yo iré a salvarlos!" Decía Knuckels.

Mientras que arriba Sonic, Amy, Cream y Cheese veían como extraía las rocas furiosamente.

"Si sigue cavando así se va a derrumbar la cueva." Dijo Amy.

"Knuckels sabe lo que hace." Contrarresto Cream teniendo a Cheese en sus brazos, pero luego volvió a mirar de nuevo. "Espero."

Chris corroboro su comunicador, y salió un mapa con el lugar debajo de la tierra.

"He examinado el lugar con infrarrojos y ultrasonidos, y al parecer hay una base debajo… a la que se puede acceder a una cueva cercana." Explico Chris.

"Pues iremos dejando marcas atrás para no perdernos." Dijo Amy.

"Estoy preocupada por lo que le pueda pasar a Cosmo. Vayamos rápido a salvarlos." Dijo Cream.

"¡Chau!" acompaño Cheese.

"Muy bien, entonces vamos." Dijo Sonic, pero un ruido en el comunicador de Chris los detuvo de sus planes. Chris oprimió un botón y apareció en la imagen Ana.

"Ni siquiera lo piensen chicos. Esta vez nosotros nos encargaremos de esto." Dijo Ana.

"¡Pero Cosmo y Tails son nuestros amigos, no podemos dejarlos así!" Dijo Amy.

"Y a ti quien te pidió tu opinión, vieja enamorada." Dijo Sliat hablando desde atrás.

"¡SLIAT, SI TE LLEGO A VER, JURO QUE TE HARE PAGAR POR LO QUE DIJISTE!" Dijo Amy muy enojada, y con varias venas hinchadas en la cabeza.

"Bueno, el punto es que nosotros conocemos la ubicación de ellos, por ende nosotros nos encargaremos de esto, y sin ninguna discusión. Ana fuera." Dijo y con eso la imagen de Ana desapareció dejando a varios un poco molestos.

"Sonic, ¿No vas a hacer algo?" Pregunto Chris.

"Si dicen que ellos se encargaran, que así sea." Respondió Sonic.

Todos estaban dudando, pero decidieron hacerle caso.

…

Varios Metarex con características de serpiente monitoreaban los lugares, pero escondidos en un lugar Tails y Cosmo miraban sin ser detectados.

"Esto es como una pesadilla." Dijo Cosmo.

"Pues creo que soñamos lo mismo." Concordó Tails.

Tras comprobar la señal de la esmeralda la lucecita estaba parpadeando más rápido.

"La esmeralda Caos debe estar muy cerca de aquí. Vamos." Dijo Tails a Cosmo que asintió con la cabeza.

Cuando el último de los guardias se retiro, Tails y Cosmo corrieron hacia un pasillo a la derecha. Sin embargo, en el corredor siguiente, había un guardia que estaba avanzando hacia ellos. El dúo se escondió detrás de una pared para que cuando el guardia pasara, no los pudiera ver. Tan pronto como el Metarex había pasado, corrieron en silencio por el pasillo hasta una gran sala.

Para su sorpresa, la habitación estaba llena de cápsulas de almacenamiento, cada uno con una bio Esmeralda del Caos. Sin embargo, El que está en el centro, era real.

"Son bio esmeraldas caos." Dijo Cosmo impactada por la cantidad que había.

Luego caminaron hacia el contenedor del medio donde estaba la esmeralda caos blanca.

"Pero, ¿Por qué hay tantas bio esmeraldas caos aquí?" Pregunto confundida.

"Creo tener una hipótesis." Respondió Tails.

"¿Y cuál es?" pregunto Cosmo intrigada.

"Esta debe ser una fábrica donde se crean bio esmeraldas caos, como la que vimos en el planeta Brisa." Explico concretamente.

"¿Por qué están haciendo esto?" Pregunto Cosmo.

"No lo sé." Respondió, "pero… esto demuestra que están decididos a hacerse como sea de las esmeraldas caos para crear estas bio." Decía Tails mientras se dirigía a una de las consolas.

Presiono varios botones, pero que mostraba estaba en un lenguaje que no entendía.

"Esta en el lenguaje de los metarex." Dijo Tails mientras lo inspeccionaba, "Si tan solo pudiéramos descifrar esto." Dijo muy disgustado.

"El nivel… de energía… se encuentra… al 100%." dijo Cosmo tratando de traducirlo, "Comenzando los preparativos para el proyecto establecido." Dijo Comprendiendo un poco más el lenguaje.

"¡Cosmo, puedes leerlo!" Dijo Tails guiñándole un ojo.

"Más o menos, pero habla de cosas complicadas, y no puedo dar detalles. Lo siento." Se disculpo Cosmo.

"Para nada. Con eso nos basta." Dijo Tails, lo que provoco que Cosmo tuviera un poco de rojo en las mejillas, pero para su suerte, Tails no lo pudo ver, "Vamos a guardar esta información." Dijo.

Mientras que Tails descargaba la información de la consola, hacia su comunicador por un cable, esperaba a que estuviera cargado completamente.

"Ya me encargare de traducir esto mas tarde." Dijo Tails feliz, "me ayudaras, ¿verdad?" Le pregunto a Cosmo.

"Si, por supuesto. Si está en mis manos hare todo lo que pueda para ayudar." Prometió Cosmo.

"Cosmo, ¿no me digas que aun te sientes culpable por lo de…?" Tails comenzaba a preguntarle.

"¿Que creen que están haciendo aquí?" Dijo una voz que hizo que Tails se detuviera en preguntarle, y ambos miraron de donde provenía la voz. Lentamente un metarex serpiente se acercaba para poder atraparlos.

"Cosmo, vete de aquí." Pidió Tails.

"Vale." Dijo Cosmo alejándose de donde estaba.

Tails saco el cable, regresando a su comunicador, y se preparo para pelear.

"No sé cómo es que se infiltraron aquí… ¡pero no dejare que tomen la Esmeralda Caos!" dijo mientras fue rápidamente hacia ellos.

Rápidamente Cosmo abrió la capsula donde estaba la esmeralda, y la recogió. Al mismo tiempo Tails hizo lo posible para arrancar un gran cable que estaba conectado. Cuando finalmente lo saco, la electricidad, y las chispas salían sin control. El metarex dio un salto para capturarlos, pero Tails pudo reaccionar, y lanzo el cable hacia él. El metarex dio un grito de terror, y trato de frenar, pero el cable entro justo en su boca electrocutándolo vivo. El metarex brillaba como una luz de navidad, y se le pudo ver los huesos en el resplandor. Mientras Tails y Cosmo corrieron lejos de él. Las alarmas comenzaron a sonar, y los metarex empezaron a recorrer el lugar.

"¡Estado de alerta! ¡La esmeralda Caos ha sido robada!" Decía el metarex por los altavoces. Mientras presionaba una serie de botones en la consola, mientras empezaba a salirle humo hasta dentro de la boca, por la electrocutada que recibió, "Los encontrare fácilmente… siguiendo el rastro de energía de la Esmeralda Caos." Dijo en señal de victoria.

Cientos de serpientes metarex nadaban buscando a los intrusos. Como Cosmo miraba para ver si no había nadie, empezó a entrar en pánico.

"Tails, creo que la Esmeralda Caos está haciendo que se dirijan directo hacia nosotros." Dijo Cosmo a Tails que estaba sujetando algo de entre sus manos.

"Tengo un plan." Dijo.

"Sabía que había algo raro en esas luces." En ese momento abrió las manos, revelando cientos de esas luces que siguieron antes.

"¿Que quieres decir?" pregunto confundida.

"Son robots microscópicos, y se alimentan de las Esmeraldas Caos. Tienen los mismos componentes." Explico Tails dando a Cosmo una gran sonrisa.

"Tails, eres un genio." Dijo Cosmo.

Eso hizo que las mejillas de Tails se pusieran rosas, y diera una sonrisa.

…

En la consola, el metarex vio como cientos de señales salían de la pantalla.

"¡Imposible!" Dijo impactado.

…

Tails y Cosmo caminaban con rumbo a una salida, aunque no estaban preocupados.

"Ahora que nos hemos librado de los metarex… saldremos de aquí enseguida." Dijo Tails.

"Si." Afirmo Cosmo mirando a la esmeralda, "Todo irá bien… la luz me recuerda a lo que sentía con mi madre, como si no podía ocurrir nada malo… es tan brillante, cálida y maravillosa." Decía Cosmo cerrando los ojos, y sintiendo su poder.

"Si, supongo que las esmeraldas caos tienen ese efecto en la gente. Sabes es curioso, puedes estar en peligro, pero si tienes una esmeralda caos, puedes sentirte mucho mas seguro." Explico Tails.

"Cuando era pequeña, mi hermana mayor Galaxina me conto la leyenda de las esmeraldas caos, y yo soñaba que un día tendría una en la mano, y podría sentir todo su poder mágico." Decía Cosmo a Tails.

"Un poder que es más grande, cuando lo usan seres de noble corazón, y de buenas intenciones." Corrigió Tails.

"¿No comprendo?" Dijo Confundida.

"Su poder depende de aquellos que lo usan… Por ejemplo Sonic que tiene buenas intenciones, por eso sus actos están tocados por el bien, pero otros con los metarex, o el doctor Eggman lo usan para el mal. Entonces se convierte en algo oscuro y destructivo." Explico Tails.

El kitsune se dio cuenta de que Cosmo estaba mirando tristemente en la Esmeralda del Caos, con lágrimas en los ojos. Tails se acercó a ella.

"Oye, ¿qué tienes de malo?" Colas preguntó, al notar la tristeza en sus ojos. Cosmo lo miró con los ojos deprimentes.

"Yo... no debe ser merecedora de una Esmeralda del Caos, si ese es el caso tómala." respondió Cosmo dándole la esmeralda a Tails.

"¿Pero por qué?"

"¡Debido a que mi mente y mi corazón se han llenado de odio y tristeza por años! ¡El odio a esos monstruos metarex por asesinar a mi familia! Es ese tipo de ira que hace que las esmeraldas liberen poderes destructivos, la que nos hizo llegar aquí, y también es la que nos llevara a la destrucción de todos nosotros..." Cosmo respondió, un poco llorando.

Sin embargo, a continuación, Tails hizo algo inusual, que no lo hizo Sliat en el pasado. Él la abrazó con fuerza en sus brazos cálidos y peludos. Cosmo le devolvió el abrazo, con el rostro ardiendo con rubor. Toda su tristeza simplemente parecía desvanecerse en ese instante.

"Es normal que nosotros sintamos odio y tristeza, pero yo confió en mis amigos, que me ayudaron, y me ayudaran cuando los necesito. Nunca olvides eso." Dijo Tails para calmarla. Cosmo de repente sonrió y cerró los ojos, ya que más lágrimas se vinieron abajo, pero eran lágrimas de felicidad. Los dos se separaron definitivamente.

"Gracias." Dijo Cosmo.

De repente, una gran cola apareció, y golpeo a Tails, haciendo tirar la esmeralda caos, y estrellarse contra el muro, lo que provoco que el comunicador se cayera de su muñeca.

"¡Tails!" Grito Cosmo preocupada.

Cuando Tails recobro la conciencia, vio que la Esmeralda Caos fue agarrada por el metarex que se toparon anteriormente, debido a que aun tenía las marcas de quemaduras que tenía en la armadura.

"¡Un metarex!" Grito Tails.

"Por fin los encontré, y esta vez no se podrán escapar." Dijo El metarex.

"Tails, sería mejor huir de aquí." Dijo Cosmo, pero simplemente se incorporo y se preparo para pelear, "¡Tails!"

"Ja ja ja ja, ¡Dos enanos como ustedes nunca nos derrotaran!" Dijo el metarex, que en ese momento aparecieron más de ellos. Uno de ellos tomo el comunicador del suelo, lo abrió y le saco una especie de chip, que lo hacía funcionar. Se acercaron más y más, hasta que los acorralaron sin ninguna salida.

"No me rendiré, ya que tenemos el poder del bien, y mientras lo tengamos, tengo fe en que todo saldrá bien." Dijo Tails.

"¿El bien?" dijo Cosmo.

"Y mientras tenga eso en mi mente, yo… ¡Nunca me rendiré!" Grito Tails al final, que pego un gran salto, y utilizo sus colas para volar, y así darle al metarex una embestida, lo que provoco que soltara la esmeralda.

"¡Ahora Cosmo!" Grito Tails.

Cosmo supo lo que tenía que hacer, y fue por la esmeralda.

"Mierda, ¡no toques eso!" Grito el metarex que fue tras ella.

Tails trato de detenerlo yendo a toda velocidad, pero el metarex pudo predecirlo, y lanzo su cola hacia él, que pudo sujetarlo como una serpiente, "¡Maldición!" Murmuro para sí mismo.

Cosmo pudo agarrar la esmeralda, pero se preocupo por la situación en la que estaba Tails.

"¡TAILS!" Grito.

"¿Creíste que caería en ese truco dos veces?" pregunto sarcásticamente el metarex a Tails.

Los metarex se acercaban lentamente hacia Cosmo. Tails trataba de zafarse, pero el agarre era bien fuerte. Entonces vio como pequeños escombros caían del techo.

"_Son Sonic y los demás, no… no creo, quizás sean. ¡AH! solo hay una forma de saberlo, pero sé que si lo digo y es ella, seguro me mata. No tengo otra salida."_Decía Tails en su mente.

"¡¿Sus últimas palabras?" dijo el metarex en señal de victoria.

"¡SI!"Tails respiro profundamente, y se preparo para gritar, "¡ANA, SI ME ESTAS HOYENDO, COSMO ME DIJO ALGO ACERCA…!" Tails dudo en lo que diría, pero lo dijo finalmente, "¡…DE UNA ANCIANITA!" Grito finalmente.

Tanto los metarex como Cosmo miraban en todas las direcciones, pero los metarex simplemente dieron una risa por lo tonto que hacía.

"Si tu creías que ella te podía escuchar, estas bien…" el metarex no pudo terminar, debido a que se estaban produciendo fuertes ruidos en el techo., pronto se empezó a agrietar y se desplomo. Varias partes de rocas Caían y aterrizaban en los metarex, dejándolos inconscientes, o aplastados. Para suerte de Tails, una de las rocas cayó en el metarex que lo sujetaba soltándolo, y se desplomo sin capacidad de moverse. Cosmo tuvo suerte, ya que estuvo en una zona alejada de la destrucción. Cuando finalmente se detuvo, Cosmo fue a toda prisa hacia Tails.

"Tails, ¿Estás bien?" pregunto Cosmo.

"Si por el momento." Dijo Tails un poco asustado.

"¿Que quieres decir con eso?" pregunto.

En ese momento una pila de rocas empezó a temblar.

**"¡COMO TE ATREVES MILES PROWERS A DECIR ESA PALABRA…!"** Dijo Ana que al salir de las rocas, provoco que se rompieran debido al enojo que tenia, **"¡…LOS DESTRUIREEEE!"** Grito, con la cara casi tan roja como la piel de Knuckels por la rabia que sentía, provocando una gran nube de polvo.

Cuando el polvo se disipo, Cosmo miro de nuevo, y se asusto por lo que estaba sucediendo.

**"¡A VER SI LO DICES DE NUEVO TAILS! ¡PIENSAS QUE SOY VIEJA, ¿VERDAD? ¡SE QUE TU, Y COSMO ME LO HAN ESTADO DICIENDO A MIS ESPALDAS, CREEN QUE NO LOS OIGO, PERO AHORA ME LAS VAN A PAGAR!"** Gritaba Ana, mientras agarraba a Tails por el pecho, y lo mecía fuertemente de adelante hacia atrás. Ana estaba tan furiosa como para poder ver que Tails se estaba comenzando a marear.

"Bueno Ana, al menos los has encontrado." Dijo Sliat para poder calmarla.

**"¡RETIRA LO QUE DIJISTE! ¡RETÍRALO!"** Decía Ana, pero cuando hoyo lo que dijo Sliat, Ana volvió en sí, y dejo de mecerlo, pero lo dijo muy tarde, ya que Tails puso su cabeza hacia atrás, lo que supieron que estaba inconsciente. Ana soltó a Tails, que fue retenido por Cosmo, "Ah lo hice, que les parece." Dijo Ana con un poco de color rosa en las mejillas.

"Y miren lo que encontré." Dijo Bones que saco de los escombros el comunicador, junto con el chip en la mano derecha, y la Esmeralda Caos en la izquierda.

"Bien pues volvamos al tifón." Ordeno Sliat.

Todos asintieron con la cabeza, y decidieron volver al tifón azul, pero Cosmo no sabía si tenía que despertar a Tails o no, así que decidió poner su brazo alrededor de la parte superior de su cuello, y ayudo a llevarlo fuera del lugar

…

Al llegar al tifón azul, todos los estaban esperando con impaciencia.

"¿Pero qué ha pasado con Tails?" pregunto Amy.

"Digamos que aprendió una pequeña lección, sobre no decirle vieja a Ana." Respondió Bones.

Todos dieron una mirada triste a Tails por como estaba, evitando reírse. Sin embargo Knuckels apareció de la tierra.

"Ah Cosmo, pensé que estabas abajo, ¿Qué haces aquí?" pregunto Knuckels.

Todos, excepto Tails, comenzaron a reír, por lo que dijo Knuckels.

"¡Oigan, no se burlen de mi!" Grito Knuckels.

…

"**Parece que tus serpientes no eran lo bastante fuertes, como para detenerlos."** Dijo Sarcásticamente.

"¿Y qué es lo que propones?" Pregunto Dark Oak.

"**¡Es momento de que me encargue de esos metiches, y de Sliat… personalmente!"**Dijo la voz, que comenzó a soltar una gran carcajada.

Mobius (El futuro)

"¿Y por qué me pides que haga eso?" pregunto Shadow, tras oír lo que le conto Cream.

"Porque solo tú eres el único que puedo confiar, por favor." Rogó Cream.

Shadow dio un gran suspiro, y centro su mirada en Omega, "Muy bien, Omega vámonos." Ordeno Shadow.

"Entendido." Respondió Omega.

Y con eso los tres fueron hacia donde estaba el portal, para tratar de ayudar a Sliat.

* * *

Así termina este capítulo. Espero que les guste. Dejen comentarios


	21. Capitulo 21: El verdadero rostro del mal

En este capítulo, verán la apariencia del ser. Me fije en como son los homúnculos, así que me base en ellos. Espero que les guste.

* * *

Capitulo 21: El verdadero rostro del mal

En la nave de Eggman, el radar empezó a dar la señal de localización de no una, sino dos esmeraldas caos.

"¡Ja ja! Parece que estoy de suerte, he encontrado dos esmeraldas caos." Dijo Eggman.

"Déjeme calcular, tenemos dos esmeraldas caos, mas tres que tiene Sonic, y las otras dos que encontramos recién." Empezaba a calcular Becoe.

"Tenemos en total siete. Todas las esmeraldas caos han sido encontradas, es usted muy listo doctor." Termino Decoe.

"Si, lo sé." Dijo Eggman.

"No te des palmaditas en la joroba todavía." Dijo una voz.

Eggman se dio la vuelta para ver a Rouge que estaba de brazos cruzados mirándolo con una mirada perversa.

"¡ROUGE! ¡¿PERO QUE ESTAS HACIENDO AQUÍ?" Grito Eggman, tapando la consola con las manos.

"Solo vine a echar un vistazo." Dijo Rouge, poniendo una mano sobre la de Eggman para poder ver lo que ocultaba.

"Vaya vaya Doctor, has encontrado más esmeraldas." Dijo Rouge.

"Espero que no le cuente mi secreto a Eggman." Dijo Bokkun que estaba debajo de ella, ya que fue él quien le dijo lo que pasaba.

"No pensaba ocultarte mi descubrimiento, tenía intención de llamarte al puente. Es solo que por la emoción se me había olvidado que a ti te encantaban las esmeraldas caos, ya sabes lo despistados que somos los genios." Mintió Eggman.

"Bien, y ¿donde están?" Pregunto Rouge impaciente.

…

"**Parece que por fin llegaron."** Dijo la voz.

"Activare las defensas." Dijo Dark Oak.

"**No, esta vez yo les daré la bienvenida." **Dijo.

De pronto un aura oscura salió de Dark Oak, y comenzó a caer en el suelo tomando forma. Dark Oak se sorprendió por la apariencia que tenia, pero cuando iba a decir algo, la figura se tele transporto lejos de él.

…

Dentro de un gran campo de asteroides, había una gran fortaleza metarex. Estaba con cientos de cañones laser por si llegaba a aparecer algún enemigo, pero detrás de uno de los asteroides, estaba la nave de Eggman, evitando ser descubierta.

Dentro de esa fortaleza espacial, se encuentran las dos esmeraldas caos. Tenemos que conseguirlas." Dijo Eggman.

"¿Pero como doctor?" Pregunto Becoe.

"Es una nave metarex, así que tendrán un sistema de seguridad muy estricto." Agrego Decoe.

"¿Cómo puedes entrar ahí? Después de todo no puedes llamar a la puerta. Si nos ven acabaran con nosotros." Dijo Rouge, que estaba al lado de Eggman.

En ese momento, vieron que en otro asteroide, se encontraba el tifón Azul, escondiéndose de la fortaleza.

"¡¿Qué hace aquí el tifón azul? Supongo que también han venido a buscar la esmeralda." Dijo Eggman.

"Eres demasiado lento. Ahora se te adelantara Sonic." Dijo Rouge.

Eggman ahora estaba en un problema, _"Rouge me está volviendo loco, incluso cuando tiene razón, ¿Qué voy a hacer?"_ Decía Eggman en su mente.

…

"¿Como sabremos que no podemos entrar, si no lo intentamos?" Le dijo Knuckels a Tails.

"Analice la nave, y esta armada hasta los dientes, si salimos moriremos." Respondió Bones en lugar de Tails.

"Cálmense chicos, tenemos que idear un plan." Dijo Sonic.

"_No te preocupes por eso Sonic, ya he pensado en ello." _Dijo una voz.

Todos miraron, y de repente apareció la imagen de Eggman.

"_Tengo una proposición para ti."_ Dijo Eggman.

"Me gustaría oírlo." Dijo Sonic.

"_Por qué no unimos nuestras fuerzas y trabajamos juntos."_ Sugirió Eggman.

"¿Cómo dices?" Dijo Sonic, creyendo haber oído mal.

"Entiendo, y luego piensas traicionarlos, ¿verdad?" pregunto Rouge, aunque nadie la pudo oír.

Todos se reunieron, y trataban de decidir qué hacer.

"No podemos trabajar con Eggman, intenta engañarnos." Dijo Cream.

"¡SI, NI LO PIENSES KNUCKELS!" Grito Amy.

"Pero yo no dije nada." Respondió Knuckels, con una gota de sudor en la frente.

"Yo creo que deberíamos trabajar con Eggman, así tendremos una posibilidad." Contrarresto Sonic.

"Estoy de acuerdo." Apoyo Tails.

Todos asintieron con la cabeza.

"Está bien, lo haremos Eggman." Dijo Sonic.

"Y, ¿Cómo vamos a entrar en la base?" Pregunto Rouge.

"Podemos entrar, sin que nos descubran, utilizando el control caos." Dijo Eggman, y de repente su imagen cambio a la de Shadow.

"Claro que sí, que inteligente." Felicito Becoe.

"Es su plan más ingenioso hasta ahora doctor." Agrego Decoe.

"Este plan es una tontería, para que necesitamos a Sonic, si tenemos a Shadow de nuestro lado." Contrarresto Rouge.

"_nuestro lado, no me hagas reír, no te vas a apropiar de las esmeraldas caos, ya que luego te irías sin dejar rastro." _Decia Eggman en su mente.

…

"_Esto será lo que haremos." _Comenzó Eggman, "_El primer grupo se encargara del sistema de seguridad, son responsables de desconectarlo. Los demás entraremos en la base, sin ser detectados."_ Explico Eggman.

"Suena interesante." Dijo Sonic.

"¿Y qué es lo que haremos cuando lleguemos a las esmeraldas, las repartiremos?" Pregunto Knuckels.

"_El primero que llegue, se apropia de ellas." _Respondió Eggman.

"Trato hecho." Aseguro Sonic.

"_Y para que no haya trampas, en el equipo de entrada, habrá miembros de cada bando, y yo elijo a Shadow y a Rouge, para representarlo."_ Dijo Eggman.

"¡Espera, ¿por qué tengo que ser yo?" Pregunto Rouge.

"Porque cuando se trata de ir primero, tu eres un haz, ¿no tendrás miedo, verdad?" Pregunto Eggman al final.

"¡Por supuesto que no tengo miedo!" respondió, pero luego supo en verdad por qué, _"Me coloca en el primer equipo, porque así cree que puede tener las esmeraldas primero, pero se equivoca." _Dijo en su mente. Luego simplemente dio una sonrisa falsa.

"Estaré encantada de unirme al equipo." Mintió Rouge.

"Sabía que podía contar contigo Rouge, gracias." Dijo Eggman.

…

En el tifón azul, todos se reunieron, para decidir quién iba al primer grupo con ellos.

"Conmigo no cuenten. No voy a ir con Shadow y Rouge, porque no los aguanto." Dijo Amy.

"No tienes que ir con ellos si no quieres Amy." Dijo Tails para calmarla, ya que comenzaba a sudar, si llegaba a insistirle.

"Yo tampoco voy. No volveré a trabajar con esa víbora." Dijo Knuckels.

"Tampoco cuenten conmigo." Dijo Sliat.

"Pues tendremos que echarlo a la suerte." Sugirió cream.

Chris se acerco a todos con una mirada decisiva.

"Yo iré." Dijo.

"¿Estás seguro?" Pregunto Slime.

"Si." Respondió, y luego se dirigió a Sonic, "¿Te parece bien?" Le pregunto.

"Seguro Chris." Respondió Sonic.

"Prométenos que tendrás cuidado, y no te separaras de los otros." Dijo Cosmo.

"Prometido." Dijo.

Luego miro la pantalla a la imagen de Shadow, _"Esta será una misión interesante."_ Dijo en su mente.

…

Mientras que en una gran sala, esperando en un rincón, se encontraba la figura, que comenzaba a perder la paciencia.

"¡Se están tardando mucho, y yo odio que me hagan esperar!" Decía para sí misma con una voz idéntica a la de Cosmo.

…

Shadow, Rouge y Chris se preparaban para entrar, hasta que Chris le mostro dos brazaletes a Shadow.

"¿Qué es eso?" pregunto.

"Toma Shadow, he hecho uno nuevo, con el que ya tenias en la colonia espacial ARCA." Explico Chris.

Shadow dio una mirada de sorpresa, ya que recordaba lo que eran.

"Uno de estos… era mío." Dijo aun impresionado.

Chris simplemente asintió con la cabeza, ya que comenzaba a recordar como lo obtuvo.

"Quédatelos, si los llevas puestos no perderás energía cuando estés luchando." Explico Chris.

"Entiendo. De acuerdo los llevare puestos." Dijo Shadow, que tomo los brazaletes, y se los coloco en las muñecas, que al hacerlo, se adaptaron a sus muñecas, y se genero alrededor de ellas un dispositivo rojo.

Chris simplemente dio una sonrisa.

"¿Preparados?" Dijo Shadow, sosteniendo la esmeralda caos roja.

Tanto Rouge, como Chris asintieron con la cabeza.

"¡Control Caos!" dijo y en ese momento la esmeralda comenzó a brillar, y los tres desaparecieron de la nave.

…

En la zona de las naves del tifón azul, todos estaban comprobando las naves para poder entrar lo antes posible.

"¡Tengo algo que nos ayudara aumentar la velocidad!" dijo Tails, que corría hacia donde estaba Knuckels y Sonic, y luego le entrego a Sonic las esmeraldas caos blanca y azul. Luego fue adonde estaba Amy y le entrego la esmeralda verde.

"¡Gracias Tails, ahora sí que tenemos ventaja sobre Eggman!" Dijo Amy en señal de victoria segura.

"Van a necesitar mucha ayuda para eso." Decía Eggman, que se estaba acercando junto a sus dos secuaces.

"¡¿Por que vinieron a nuestra nave?" Pregunto Cream de mal humor. Todos ahora tenían sus miradas en Eggman.

"Vamos, vamos Cream, no olvides que estoy del mismo bando, a partir de ahora lo que es mío es suyo, y lo que es suyo es todo mío." Dijo Eggman acercándose a la esmeralda que tenia Amy.

"¡ATRÁS, YO NO COMPARTO MIS COSAS CONTIGO!" Grito Amy, para poder amenazarlo.

"Solo estoy mirando." Dijo Eggman para poder calmarla.

Eggman se fijo debajo de la nave de Amy, pero mientras observaban a Eggman, Becoe y Decoe fueron debajo del turnado X, y colocaron un dispositivo, y lo aseguraron, haciéndolo girar a la derecha. Cuando pudo oír el ruido, los robots se alejaron rápidamente, mientras que Eggman se dirigía hacia el tornado X.

"Impresionante, sus maquinas están bien hechas, y además limpias." Decía Eggman, para poder hacer que le pusieran atención.

Mientras que en la nave de Amy, los robots colocaban otro dispositivo, pero no se dieron cuenta de que Sliat sabía que Eggman, iba a hacer esa jugada, lo que hacía era simplemente disimular. Cuando el otro dispositivo quedo asegurado, Eggman revisaba la nave, pero al darse un poco la vuelta, los robots hicieron una señal de que estaba listo.

"Vámonos amigos, adiós." Dijo Eggman, y con eso los tres se alejaron lentamente de los demás completamente confundidos.

"Desde luego ha sido una visita muy rara." Dijo Amy.

"Creo que se debe a esto." Dijo Sliat para que le pusieran atención.

Cuando todos se fijaron, Sliat ya había sacado el dispositivo, al igual que Kimera, mostrándoselos a los demás.

"¿Qué es eso?" pregunto Knuckels.

"Es un dispositivo que deshabilita el control de las naves, y hace que estén bajo el control de Eggman." Explico Bones.

"¡Eggman iba a sacarnos de esto!" Dijo Amy furiosa.

"Si, pero no se preocupen, le daré a Eggman una cucharada de su propia medicina." Dijo Sliat, que en ese momento se dirigió a Bones, "¿Ya está listo Bones?" Pregunto.

Bones estaba alterando los dispositivos, "Todo listo." Dijo en señal de aprobación.

"Espero que le des una lección con eso." Suplico Amy.

"No te preocupes." Dijo Sliat, que en ese momento volvió a colocar los dispositivos donde estaban.

"_Chris a Tifón azul, el control caos ha tenido éxito."_ Decía Chris por el comunicador, _"Estamos dentro de la base, empezaremos a buscar los controles del sistema de seguridad."_

"_Recibido, ten cuidado Chris."_ Respondió Sonic.

"Lo tendré." Dijo, y con eso se dispuso a buscar el lugar.

En el pasillo un gran metarex con característica de un Tiranosaurio Rex, vigilaba los pasillos, pero en un ligar oculto en las sombras se encontraban Shadow, Rouge y Chris, esperando a que pasara.

"¡Ahora!" Dijo Rouge.

Los dos fueron corriendo por el pasillo, pero fueron detenidos por Shadow que apareció repentinamente delante de ellos. El simplemente dio una mirada sin ninguna emoción.

"_tengo que buscar una excusa para sacarme estos dos, y buscar las esmeraldas caos."_ Decía Rouge en su mente.

"Hey, podríamos separarnos para buscar la sala de control." Propuso Rouge.

"Ni lo sueñes." Respondió Shadow.

"¿Por qué no?"

"El doctor, quiere que estemos juntos." Respondió.

"Ah sí." Dijo no sorprendida, _"Parece que Eggman se me adelanto, tendré que cambiar de táctica."_ Dijo en su mente. Shadow simplemente se quedo inmóvil sin mover un dedo, _"Sabe que intento algo, mi única posibilidad es que baje la guardia, tendré que usar mi encanto."_

"Recuerdan la última vez que los tres utilizamos el control caos, claro que las circunstancias fueron bastante explosivas." Dijo para comenzar una conversación.

"Te refieres a la isla prisión." Dijo Chris, que cayó fácilmente en su plan.

Shadow dio una mirada de sorprendido, ya que estaba comenzando a recordarlo.

"Yo tenía miedo de que Shadow me dejara allí, ¿recuerdan lo que paso después?" Pregunto.

"Claro que si, Shadow nos transporto a la colonia espacial ARCA." Respondió Chris.

"Así es, Shadow, ¿No era allí donde vivió tu amiga María?" le pregunto Rouge a Shadow.

"María." Dijo Shadow.

En ese momento, Shadow parecía que flotaba en un lugar vacio, y de repente comenzó a dolerle la cabeza.

"¡María!" Decía en el dolor.

Luego se coloco de rodillas, Chris fue rápido para ver qué le pasaba. Rouge aprovecho la oportunidad, y voló lejos de ellos.

"¡Regresa aquí!" Ordeno Shadow.

"Lo siento, pero me están esperando unas esmeraldas caos." Dijo Rouge con una sonrisa, pero rápidamente cambio la sonrisa, cuando al girar a la derecha un metarex dinosaurio apareció de repente.

"¡Muévete gusano! ¡PATADA GIRATORIA!" Grito Rouge, que rápidamente giro como un tornado, y lo destruyo atravesándolo por el cuello, pero aparecieron tres más, yendo hacia ella. Rouge esquivo a dos de ellos, pero el tercero pudo agarrarla con la boca sujetándola en la cintura. Shadow fue rápidamente hacia ellos, con una velocidad destructora. Los metarex fueron destruidos al ser atravesados, y el que tenia Rouge fue destruido, proporcionado que la soltara de su agarre. Las alarmas comenzaron a sonar, varias explosiones se generaron en base a eso, y Rouge llego al suelo, poniéndose de rodillas, y respirando pesadamente. Shadow apareció en frente de ella.

"No te escapes." Dijo Shadow.

"Si me lo pides así." Respondió incorporándose de nuevo.

"Eh, miren, hemos encontrado el puerto de control." Dijo Chris.

"Espera." Dijo Shadow, que junto a Rouge fueron al lugar.

Efectivamente, había una gran sala con cientos de controles y computadoras en ella. Chris estaba oprimiendo una serie de teclas, para tratar de desactivar el sistema.

"Estamos de suerte, este ordenador controla el sistema d seguridad." Dijo Chris.

Tanto Shadow como Rouge dieron una sonrisa, ya que sabían que debían hacer. Shadow lanzo varios caos Spear hacia los sistemas, mientras que Rouge, dio una patada giratoria para destruir lo demás. Chris presionaba varios botones, y de la pantalla apareció un medidor que estaba disminuyendo rápidamente, pronto varias luces que estaban en una torre comenzaban a apagarse.

"Me copian, el ordenador esta desconectado." Anuncio Chris por el comunicador a los demás.

…

"Buen trabajo Chris, ¿Preparados?" Dijo Sonic.

Knuckels, Sliat y Kimera (que ambos estaban en cada ala) asintieron con la cabeza, al igual que Amy, Cosmo y Ana (encima de la nave rosa)

"¡ENTONCES VAMOS!" Grito Sonic, y con eso el tornado X, junto con la nave de Amy salieron disparados hacia la fortaleza.

"¡BUENA SUERTE!" Grito Tails.

"¡Sabemos que pueden hacerlo!" dijo Cream.

"¡Tengan cuidado!" Dijo Bones.

Mientras que en la nave de Eggman, la boca del emblema se abrió, apareciendo Eggman y sus dos robots.

"¡ADELANTE DOCTOR, TRAIGA ESAS ESMERALDAS!" Grito Bokkun con la esmeralda caos purpura colgando en su cuellos como un collar, _"No tiene ninguna posibilidad." _Contrarresto en su mente.

"Dese prisa doctor, Sonic y los otros nos llevan mucha ventaja." Dijo Becoe.

"_No hay porque ponerse nerviosos, nuestros competidores tienen maquinas mas rápidas, pero mi cerebro es todavía más rápido." _Dijo en su mente, y luego comenzó a dar una risa ligera, "Estoy deseando que Sonic vea mi sorpresa." Dijo para sí mismo.

…

Sonic, Knuckels, Sliat y Kimera volaban en el Tornado X, con la nave de Amy y el huevo móvil de Eggman siguiéndolos atrás.

Como Sonic voló alrededor de lo que parecía ser la vasta red de la estación, Sliat y Kimera simplemente miraba a su alrededor y se maravillaba por la arquitectura. Parecía más bien como un vacío de telas de araña verde que una verdadera fortaleza, como una maraña de pasillos y áreas. Mientras Knuckels comprobaba la esmeralda para saber si se estaban acercando. De pronto la esmeralda comenzó a brillar lentamente.

"_La esmeralda está reaccionando."_ Decía Knuckels en su mente, "Intenta ir por la derecha." Indico a Sonic.

"¡Estamos llegando a una entrada! ¡Nos va a llevar directamente a la base! ¡Sujétense fuerte!" Dijo Sonic. Él maniobró el avión en su interior una pequeña abertura profunda.

A diferencia del resto de la fortaleza, esta sala era un blanco y negro estándar, y no verde como el exterior. Fue sorprendentemente grande, y era fácil de volar un avión a través, sobre todo para un piloto poco experimentado como Sonic.

"¿Ves a Eggman Cosmo?" Pregunto Amy.

Cosmo se fijo, y pudo ver a Eggman esquivando varios obstáculos, pero manteniendo su velocidad.

"Está detrás de nosotros." Aseguro Cosmo.

"Bien, no lo pierdas de vista, por si acaso." Dijo Amy.

Eggman tenía una maligna sonrisa, ya que en sus manos tenía una especie de control.

El Tornado X siguió volando hasta que pasó una puerta, pero al hacerlo activaron la alarma, y la puerta se cerraba rápidamente.

"¡DEPRISA!" Grito Cosmo.

"No te preocupes, los alcanzare." Prometió Amy.

"Llego el momento." Dijo Eggman, bajando la palanca izquierda de su control, pero en lugar de activarse, los dispositivos simplemente se quemaron, y el control de Eggman envió un corriente eléctrica por todo su eggcarrier, incluido ellos. Cuando la corriente finalmente paso, Eggman y sus robots quedaron como pan tostado.

"¡¿QUE FUE LO QUE SUCEDIÓ?" Pregunto furioso a sus robots.

"No lo sabemos." Comenzó Bocoe.

"Hicimos lo que nos dijo." Termino Decoe.

"¡No importa hay que seguir!" Dijo Eggman completamente furioso.

Afortunadamente las dos naves pudieron cruzar, antes de que la puerta se cerrara. En pocos minutos, las naves estaban volando en un pozo oscuro gigantesco, por lo menos tan amplio como el tifón azul pasó mucho tiempo. Debajo de ellos se extendía el abismo sin fondo del espacio mismo. Bueno, finalmente, lo que es.

"¡Eh, allá arriba!" Dijo Sonic, que de repente vio a un grupo de robots pterodáctilos volando por el hueco directamente hacia ellos desde arriba.

"Metarex!" Amy exclamó, y disparó los cañones de su nave. Pequeños láseres se extiende a la con rumbo hacia los Metarex, que trató de esquivar. Sin embargo, no pudieron de todas maneras, y los robots fueron destruidos, y caían en la oscuridad. Sonic por su parte hizo girar el Tornado X como un taladro, y se impacto contra el resto destruyéndolos o mandándolos por los muros, pero para la suerte de Kimera y Sliat pudieron saltar antes de que lo hicieran, y estaban volando junto con ellos.

"Vaaaayaaaa! ¿Qué tan profundo es eso? Bocoe preguntó.

"No sé, pero yo no creo que quiero saberlo." Decoe respondió.

"Muy tarde." Dijo Ana que saco su espada, y la lanzo hacia el eggcarrier.

Los controles de la nave comenzaron a salirle chispas, y explotaron, lo que causo que la espada saliera volando hacia Ana, que pudo agarrarla sin problemas. Eggman y los robots dieron un grito mientras caían, pero rápidamente un brazo mecánico salió detrás del eggcarrier, y pudo sujetarse de un tubo doblado.

"No se muevan, que estamos colgando de un hilo." Le dijo Eggman a sus robots, que hacían lo que podían para no moverse.

"Ana, creo que fuiste un poco lejos." Regaño Sliat, que bajaba la velocidad de vuelo, para hablar con ella.

"Es una pequeña lección, sobre no meterse donde no le importa." Dijo Ana.

…

En sólo unos minutos, habían llegado a la zona del núcleo gigante, una sala con poca luz que era más como una enorme cúpula sólida con un par de pequeños edificios en el interior de la propia cúpula.

Sonic y Amy aterrizaron sus naves en el piso con relativa facilidad, gracias al modo flotante instalado en ellos. Los héroes saltó de sus asientos y miraron a su alrededor.

"Así que, ¿dónde están las Esmeraldas del Caos?" Sonic preguntó.

"Ahí están." Cosmo gritó, de pie junto a un par de capsulas de vidrio lleno de agua sentado en un pedestal. Dos Esmeraldas del Caos estaban contenidos en ellos.

"Al fin hemos reunido todas las esmeraldas caos." Dijo Sliat.

"No es maravilloso." Agrego Cosmo. Sin embargo Amy quedo perpleja por lo que vio.

"¿Que es esa cosa Sonikku?" pregunto Amy apuntando hacia el núcleo de planeta.

"Parece un núcleo de planeta, pero está aumentando fuera de control." Explico Ana.

…

"Jamás he visto un núcleo de planeta tan grande." Dijo Cream impresionada.

"Chau." Dijo Cheese como diciendo lo mismo.

"Los metarex han estado recolectando núcleos de planeta por toda la galaxia, y parece que usan el poder de las esmeraldas caos, para que los huevos evolucionen." Explico Tails, tanto en el puente como en el comunicador.

…

"Ah sí, pero ¿por qué?" Pregunto Knuckels.

En ese momento se escucho una risa macabra.

"¡Cosmo, no te rías así, que me asustas!" Regaño Amy, conociendo que era la voz de Cosmo.

"Esa no fui yo Amy." Contrarresto Cosmo.

Pronto la risa se escucho un poco más fuerte, y hacia que se comenzaran a asustar.

"Dime que fuiste tú Ana." Rogo Kimera.

"No, no fui yo." Respondió.

Pronto supieron que la risa venía detrás de ellos.

"Fue bueno que llegaran a tiempo. Después de todo, a mi no me gusta que me hagan esperar." Decía mientras lentamente camino hacia ellos.

Cuando finalmente se mostro todos quedaron impactados por lo que vieron. La figura era exactamente igual a Cosmo, con rostro y atuendo, solo que los colores de su piel eran gris claro, los capullos de su cabeza eran negros, lo que debía tener verde en la ropa, cabello y zapatos era de un tono negro, en donde había amarrillo era violeta, pero aun conservaba lo blanco en varias partes, tenía un cristal igual de Cosmo, solo que era violeta al igual que sus ojos, que poseía las pupilas de una serpiente.

"Hace mucho que no te veía, Miles Prowers." Le dijo a Sliat.

"**¡TU!"** Grito Sliat.

Kimera estaba comenzando a temblar por lo que veía.

"t-tu-t-t-tu, ere-e-re-eres." Tartamudeaba Kimera del miedo que sentía.

"¿La conocen?" pregunto Amy.

"Desgraciadamente si." Respondió Sliat.

"Para aquellos que no me conocen, permítanme presentarme, yo soy Sedriax, el homúnculo sedriano." Se presento haciendo una reverencia, y de repente se incorporo teniendo una mirada de ira hacia Sliat, "Y esta vez Sliat, vamos a tener una pequeña revancha, solo que esta vez yo ganare." Dijo soltando una gran carcajada que hacía que hasta Knuckels temblara un poco de miedo.

…

Kimera: esta sera una gran batalla, comenzó hace diez años en el futuro, pero por fin volveremos a recordarlo. En el Próximo Capitulo: Sliat vs Sedriax

* * *

Así termina este capítulo. Espero que les haya gustado. Dejen comentarios.


	22. Capitulo 22: Sliat vs Sedriax

Puede que este capitulo sea un poco corto, pero me tarde en como seria la pelea. Espero que sea de su agrado.

* * *

Block: En el Capitulo anterior, Sonic y su equipo se infiltraron en la base de los metarex, donde encontraron dos esmeraldas caos, y aunque tuvieron pequeñas dificultades, pudieron llegar adonde estaban. Sin embargo, se encontraron con un ser con un rostro imposible de creer, pero Sliat reconocía ese rostro donde sea, prepárense porque viviremos una de las llamadas: Lucha Ancestral Futura.

Capitulo 22: Sliat vs Sedriax

Todos aun estaban sorprendidos por la apariencia de ese ser, en especial Cosmo, pero Sliat solo tenía una mirada de furia, con ansias de destrucción.

"¿Qué te pasa Miles? ¿Acaso, no estás feliz por verme? Deberías, después de todo creíste que tú me destruiste, pero tú no sabes que nada me puede matar." Decía mientras tenía esa sonrisa macabra.

"¡¿NO SE LO QUE ERES? ¡PERO NO ME VAS A INTIMIDAR TAN FACILMENTE!" Grito Knuckels lanzándose hacia Sedriax con sus garras excavadoras.

Pero se sorprendió que lo que consiguió fue golpear nada, ya que se había movido tan rápido como Sonic. Luego giro, y le dio a Knuckels una gran patada en sus costillas, mandándolo contra la pared.

"¡Knuckels!" Grito Sonic, corriendo a toda velocidad hacia ella, pero simplemente lo esquivo pegando un salto, y aterrizando encima de él.

"¡Sonikku!" Grito Amy, blandiendo su martillo para propinarle un golpe.

"**¡ALTO AMY!" **Grito Kimera.

Amy obedeció, y dio una fuerte frenada.

"**¡¿Por qué me detuviste?" **Dijo Amy enojada.

"¡Porque ella esta mas allá de tus expectativas!" Respondió.

De repente, sedriax fue a una velocidad idéntica a la de Sonic, parándose justo en frente de ella.

"Creo que se refiere… **¡A ESTO!" **Grito al final dándole un tremendo golpe en el estomago, dejándola sin aire, y poniéndose de rodillas, mientras recibía una patada, mandándola contra un muro, y dejándola inconsciente.

Cosmo se aferraba fuertemente a Sliat por el hombro.

"Es lógico que debes tener miedo, ya que tu pensaste que los metarex eran enemigos terribles." Le dijo Sedriax a Cosmo.

"¿Que quieres de nosotros?" pregunto asustada.

Sedriax, simplemente la miro con esos ojos idénticos a los de una serpiente, y comenzaba a poner una maligna sonrisa.

"Ana, quiero que tu, Cosmo y Kimera estén en el tifón azul lejos de esto, y si pueden, llévense a Amy, Knuckels y Sonic." Dijo Sliat, mientras sacaba algo de sus colas.

"Sliat, no voy a dejar que pelees tu solo." Contrarresto Ana.

"No te lo estoy pidiendo, **te lo estoy ordenando.**" Dijo Sliat un poco amenazador al final.

Kimera pudo ver que saco un estuche, y al abrirlo aparecieron unas gafas negras.

"Ya lo oíste Ana, vámonos." Apoyo Kimera.

Ana miro a Sliat, pero asintió con la cabeza. Luego se fueron, pero antes, Cosmo fue a una consola, y oprimió una sigla de botones, haciendo que las dos capsulas que contenían las esmeraldas se abrieran, pero a la vez el núcleo de planeta fue encerrado en una esfera, y mandándose hacia el pozo. ella agarro las esmeraldas, y fue directo a su nave. Kimera pudo agarrar a Sonic y a Knuckels, y ponerlos en el asiento de atrás. Ana agarro a Amy, y la puso atrás con Cosmo. Para suerte de ellos tanto Ana, como Kimera, sabían un poco acerca de pilotar naves. Las naves se encendieron y volaron hacia una pared, pero la nave de Amy pudo hacer un agujero grande como para poder escapar.

"¿Así que te enfrentaras a mi sin ayuda?" Pregunto un poco sorprendida.

"Si, porque la vez anterior fue con la ayuda de mis amigos, **pero esta vez** **me encargare de ti, de una vez por todas."** Dijo colocándose las gafas, convirtiéndose en su segundo yo, y sacando el sable de su antebrazo derecho.

"Que así sea." Dijo sacando dos sables de sus antebrazos, y poniéndose en posición de combate.

Los dos se lanzaron a toda velocidad para poder revivir esa pelea.

…

Eggman podía ver como una esfera bajaba, hasta que ya no se podía ver.

"¿Qué era eso Doctor?" Pregunto Bocoe.

"No lo sé." Fue lo único que dijo Eggman.

"En lugar de eso, sería mejor que pensáramos como salir de aquí." Dijo Decoe.

…

Todos en el tifón azul miraron lo que paso, los miembros del escuadrón Delta comenzaron a temblar, pero Tails simplemente decidió romper el silencio.

"¿Que era esa cosa? Y ¿Por qué se parece a Cosmo?" Pregunto.

Los miembros se miraron unos a otros, y decidieron que ya era el buen momento para poder decirlo.

"Es Sedriax, y porque ese rostro es simple, ya que tú la creaste." Explico Kronos.

"¿Que quieren decir?" Pregunto Cosmo, que llego junto con Ana y Kimera, dejando a Sonic, Knuckels y Amy en la enfermería al cuidado de Cream.

"¿Tu como crees que es la vida?" Pregunto Bones.

Todos no respondieron a esa pregunta.

"Porque si creen que la vida es como una aventura, o un cuento que siempre termina con un final feliz, están muy equivocados." Respondió el mismo.

"Después de la derrota de los metarex, todos decidieron volver a su planeta con su núcleo de regreso. Sin embargo, tuvieron que hacer un sacrificio, ya que no se hubiera podido tener esa victoria, si no hubiera sido porque cierta planta que está aquí tuvo que sacrificarse." Empezaba a explicar Kronos.

"En base a ese sacrificio, tú sufriste Tails. Empezaste a estar completamente solo, ahogado por lo que hiciste, ya que fuiste tú quien la destruyo, junto con los metarex." Agrego Block.

"Todos trataron de hacerte sentir mejor, pero solo unos pocos conocían el dolor que sentiste, o no me van a negar que Cream y Shadow no experimentaron lo que es perder a alguien preciado en su vida." Dijo Bones.

Todos guardaron silencio, ya que recordaron lo que experimentaron ambas criaturas.

"Y en base a tanta presión que te ejercieron, liberaron tu segundo yo, que cuando regresaste a la normalidad, viste a tus amigos, con múltiples heridas y miradas hacia ti. Tu sentiste tanto miedo, que decidiste irte para nunca ser visto de nuevo." Dijo Block.

"En el transcurso de tu viaje, nos conociste a nosotros. A mí me conociste cuando intentaba robar unas manzanas, ya que al igual que tu era huérfano, y tenía que vivir del robo, pero tú me salvaste." Dijo Bones recordando cómo fue.

"A mí me conociste, cuando estaba yendo sin rumbo alguno. Sentía que estaba a punto de morir, hasta que me encontraste, y me propusiste que fuera contigo, para así tratar de encontrar mi destino en esta vida." Dijo Kronos.

"Tú me conociste, salvándome de caer por un precipicio, ya que todos me trataban como un monstruo. Me construiste esta mascara para ocultar mi verdadero yo, y me empezaste a ver como un hermano." Dijo Kimera.

"Me conociste, cuando te enteraste que debajo de mobius había una gran ciudad antigua, que tenía el secreto de traer a los muertos. Yo era el guardián de ese lugar, por casi Dos mil años." Dijo Block.

"¡¿Dijiste 2000?" Pregunto Slime sorprendido.

"Imposible, yo te calculaba que tenias al menos 20 o 30 Años." Dijo Cosmo.

"Crees que soy joven por este cuerpo, pero tengo edad suficiente para parecerme a uno de tus ancestros." Contrarresto Block.

"Tan viejo…" Tails pudo terminar antes de que Block le lanzara una de sus botas, que le golpeo en su cara, "…Es decir vaya." Dijo Tails, con la marca de la bota en el rostro.

"Y yo que pensaba aun, que Ana era la más vieja." Dijo Kimera.

En base a lo que dijo, Ana le dio un tremendo golpe en la mandíbula, mandándolo a volar contra el vidrio del puente, y cayendo al suelo.

"Yo fui quien le enseño las técnicas del Kitsune, todos lo entrenamos en el arte de la lucha, y a la vez aprendió la técnica para traer a los seres vivos de entre los muertos, pero eso era un ritual prohibido por los antiguos dioses." Dijo Block.

"Y ¿por qué estaba prohibida?" Pregunto Tails.

"Eso ni siquiera lo sabías, pero decidiste ignorar esa ley, y lo utilizaste, y en base a eso…" Block no pudo terminar, ya que empezaba a recordarlo, pero lo dijo finalmente, "…tuviste que dar tu brazo derecho para que funcionara." Dijo finalmente.

Todos, a excepción del escuadrón Delta, quedaron en estado de Shock por lo que dijo de último.

"El ritual tuvo éxito, pero lo que surgió fue algo… ¡que no era un ser viviente!" Dijo Kimera que se recupero rápidamente del golpe que recibió.

"Una criatura… que tenia mente y cuerpo, pero no un alma." Agrego Bones.

"Después de que fue creada, escapo del lugar, pero le tomaría 3 días en llegar a la cima, e ir hacia donde estaban los demás amigos tuyos." Dijo Block.

"Yo le construí ese brazo robótico, y con el tiempo se adapto a él, pero recuerdo que cuando ese ser escapo, solo dijiste tres palabras." Dijo Bones.

"¿Y cuáles fueron?" Pregunto Tails.

"Fueron:… _'lo siento Cosmo.' _Después te preparaste, para ir a buscarla." Respondió Bones.

"Cuando salimos de la ciudad, tuvimos 2 días para preparar las cosas, y 3 en salir del lugar, en total, nos habíamos tardado 5 días, así que decidimos buscarla lo más rápido posible, y para nuestra suerte, recibimos informes de que Sonic, tenía junto con sus amigos una batalla contra un ser, que fue quien destruyo a Eggman con sus robots." Explico Kimera.

"Fuimos inmediatamente al lugar, pero…" Bones no pudo decir más porque estaba comenzando a llorar, ya que recordaba lo que sucedió.

"Eso no fue una batalla; lo que paso allí… ¡FUE UNA MATANZA!" dijo Kimera.

"En la zona, había cientos de cuerpos sin vida, con múltiples heridas, y uno de ellos era Knuckels." Dijo Kronos.

Todos estaban empezando a entrar en estado de miedo, por como seguía la historia.

"Pero decidimos seguir, pero al llegar, encontraste una imagen, que nunca se fue borrada de tu memoria, y la que mas pusiste toda tu culpa." Dijo Kimera, mientras unas cuantas lágrimas corrían por su cara.

"En la zona, estaban pocos de tus amigos mal heridos, Shadow, Silver, Blaze, Amy, Cream y los Chaotix." Dijo Kronos.

"Pero ¿Que paso con Sonic?" Pregunto Cosmo.

Hubo un silencio incomodo, pero Block lo rompió.

"¡Lo vimos ser asesinado!" Grito.

Todos quedaron con caras de crédulos por lo que dijo, pero Tails y Cosmo, simplemente trataron de contener las lágrimas, y de no pensar en la forma en que lo asesino.

"Pensé que Sonic era el ser más fuerte de toda la galaxia." Cuestiono Cosmo triste por lo que dijeron.

"Antes de la pelea, se entero de que existían las esmeraldas Caos, y al obtenerlas les succiono toda su energía, hasta que no les quedaba nada, y se volvió más poderoso." Explico Kronos.

"La batalla había durado mucho tiempo, pero pudiste derrotarla utilizando nuestra ayuda, tu segundo yo, y las habilidades nuevas que obtuviste. O eso creíamos." Dijo Block.

"Pero eso no significaba que pudiste recuperar a tus amigos, solo Cream, la señora Vanilla y los Chaotix pudieron perdonarte, pero Amy jamás te perdono, y se encerró en su casa con su soledad, si llegaba a verte no te dirigiría la palabra ni aunque quisieras, los demás tomaron sus propios caminos." Explico Kimera.

"Y es por eso que estamos aquí, para poder cambiar el destino de Cosmo, y evitar que ese futuro se cumpla." Termino Kronos.

Todos quedaron ahora sin las dudas de porque estaban aquí, pero ahora tenían dudas de porque, si Cosmo murió en el futuro, entonces como era que estaba aquí, y se tenían que preocupar ahora por este ser, que podría ser el enemigo más fuerte que tendrán que enfrentar ahora.

…

Sliat, lanzaba golpe tras golpe hacia ella, y muchas veces trataba de clavarle su sable, pero Sedriax las esquivaba sin problemas, y varios golpes fueron retenidos por sus dos sables. Sliat dio un salto hacia atrás, pero Sedriax aprovecho la oportunidad para lanzarse con sus sables, pero Sliat reaccionaba rápido, y los bloqueaba con su sable, o su brazo derecho, para evitar ser cortado. Sliat le dio una patada en el estomago para que deje de aproximarse, pero sedriax dio una vuelta carnero, y cuando aterrizo, lanzo de la palma de sus manos una serie de balas, que Sliat pudo bloquear con su espada, y esquivarlas.

"**Esa fue la técnica de las balas semillas, es fácil para ti, si tus órganos se componen de químicos que puedes alterar."** Dedujo Sliat.

"No te atrevas a insultarme Sliat, aunque admito que estas en buena forma, no te descuidaste ni un solo día." Dijo Ana, que hizo que sus sables regresaran adonde salieron.

"**Nosotros nunca nos dejamos estar fuera de forma Sedriax."** Dijo Sliat.

Ambos tenían sus ojos mirando fijamente el uno al otro.

"**¡EN GUARDIA!" **Gritaron al unisonó, lanzándose a toda velocidad.

Antes de que se chocaran, ambos frenaron, y Sedriax lanzo un puñetazo, pero fue bloqueado por el brazo derecho de Sliat, que dio un giro, y lanzo otro golpe. Sin embargo Sedriax pego un salto para evadirlo. Sliat salto y al estar en el aire cerca de ella, se empezaron a dar de puñetazos a la velocidad del rayo, pero cada golpe que lanzaban, simplemente era bloqueado rápidamente. Al llegar al suelo Sliat se dirigió hacia ella y comenzó a girar como un trombo, lanzándole una sigla de puñetazos en el rostro. Sedriax dio un salto para evadirlo, y Sliat dejo de girar. Sedriax, fue corriendo con un estilo igual al de Sonic, y le dio una patada para tirarlo, pero Sliat salto rápidamente. De repente Sedriax salto hacia él, y comenzó a hacer un Spindash, pero Sliat supo responder, bloqueando el golpe con sus colas, que lo retuvieron, y al dejar de girar, Sliat le propino un golpe en la cara mandándola contra un muro.

"**¡¿Cómo es que puedes hacer el Spindash?"** Pregunto con furia.

Sedriax simplemente se incorporo, y comenzó a reír, pero rápidamente comenzó a hablar.

"Tu creíste haberme destruido, pero no fue así." Decía mientras trataba de contener la risa.

"**¿Que quieres decir?"** Pregunto confundido.

"La verdad, es que simplemente sabía que el daño que me hiciste era tan grande, que cuando encestaste el golpe de gracia, simplemente me autodestruí yo misma, convirtiéndome en un humo fantasma, que se oculto en el polvo. Cuando tú abriste el portal del tiempo, aproveche la oportunidad, y entre rápidamente. Al salir, fui recorriendo el espacio hasta que encontré a Dark Oak, y estando en esa forma tuve que entrar dentro de su cuerpo para recuperar mi energía, pero recupere gran parte de ella, y la utilice para crear a Basilisk y Robert, que en ellos selle dos almas en su cuerpo, y una de ellas era el doctor Eggman, como puedes recordar." Explicaba Sedriax.

"**¿Y la de Robert?"** Pregunto.

"Es mi sorpresa, pero al tener energía suficiente, pude salir del cuerpo de Dark Oak, y al hacerlo pude obtener las habilidades de tus amigos, gracias a que pelee con ellos." Termino de explicar.

"**En otras palabras, pelear contigo, sería como pelear contra todos ellos."** Concluyo Sliat.

"Así es." Dijo poniéndose en posición de combate.

Sliat aprovecho la oportunidad que estaba distraída, y puso su brazo derecho, y rápidamente se lanzo de debajo de él, una daga, pero la pudo bloquear sacando su sable de su antebrazo derecho. La daga voló, pero estaba atada con una cuerda muy fina que no podía verse, pero muy resistente en un orificio del mango, y regreso rápidamente adonde la saco. Sedriax simplemente se rio de lo que hizo.

"Si de verdad quieres destruirme completamente, tendrás ahora que esforzarte mas, je je je je je, solo así podrás cambiar el destino de esa patética planta." Dijo mostrando una sonrisa macabra.

"**Pues que así sea."** Dijo lanzándose hacia ella.

Pero se genero un estruendo fuera de la fortaleza, y de repente detrás del tifón azul, y la nave de Eggman, de la nada apareció una gran nave metarex roja, junto con muchas otras más pequeñas.

Kronos: Con la aparición de Sedriax, ahora tendremos problemas, y se pone peor cuando uno de los 4 reyes Metarex aparece, y tratara de destruirnos, pero 7 luces brillaran, y revelaran al gran guerrero, ademas de que Ana nos contara lo que nosotros no pudimos, para aclarar las dudas de nuestros amigos. en el próximo capitulo: "Grandes complicaciones." Hasta la vista.

* * *

Así termina este capítulo. Espero que les haya gustado. Dejen comentarios.


	23. Capitulo 23: Grandes Complicaciones

Me tome este día para poder hacerlo, ya que el 25 de Mayo era feriado. Este capítulo será un poco largo, pero espero que sea de su agrado.

* * *

Bones: En el capitulo anterior, Sliat tiene un combate con Sedriax, un homúnculo que el mismo creo. Mientras que en el tifón azul, los miembros del escuadrón Delta, les contaron todo lo que había sucedido en el futuro, y su razón de estar aquí, pero cientos de naves metarex mas una que era el líder aparecieron, y se estaban preparando para atacar, podrán nuestros héroes, y yo salvarnos ante esta aparición, bueno averigüémoslo.

Capitulo 23: Grandes complicaciones.

El comunicador de Sliat comenzó a sonar después del estruendo, que se genero en la fortaleza.

"_Tifón Azul, llamando a Sliat, ¿me recibes?"_ Dijo Tails por el comunicador.

"**¿Qué pasa? ¿Que era ese estruendo?"** pregunto Sliat.

…

"Un batallón de naves, no muy amistosas, se dirige hacia nosotros." Dijo Tails.

"Tengo el presentimiento de que no les ha gustado, que entremos en su fortaleza." Opino Block.

"Tails, también vienen por detrás de nosotros." Advirtió Cream que regreso de la enfermería.

"¡Nos están acorralando! ¿Qué vamos a hacer?" Dijo Kimera.

"Si, es imposible que destruyamos todas esas naves, sin Sliat, o Sonic." Agrego Slime.

Sin embargo Ana tenía sus propios planes.

…

Mientras que en la batalla, Sedriax dio una carcajada exagerada

"**¿De qué te ríes?" **Pregunto Sliat.

Sedriax simplemente dejo de reírse, y lentamente comenzó a alejarse.

"**¡¿Adónde vas?" **pregunto amenazadoramente.

"Si yo fuera tu, me iría de aquí lo antes posible, ya que esta base está a punto de ser destruida." Dijo sin mirarlo.

"**¡TODAVIA NO HEMOS TERMINADO!" **Grito.

"Me gustaría pelear un poco más, pero tengo asuntos que atender. Te veré luego." Dijo dando un gran salto, para salir de la base.

"**¡ESPERA!" **Grito Sliat, pero fue muy tarde, y en ese momento una gran cantidad de metarex apareció de repente en frente de él.

"**¡RAYOS!" **Dijo para sí mismo.

…

"Oh no, estamos en problemas." Dijo Chris al mirar por una ventana la gran cantidad de naves.

"Tú lo has dicho chico." Concordó Rouge.

Pronto Shadow recibió una llamada de su dispositivo que tenía en la mano.

"_Escúchame Shadow. Quiero que regreses a la nave, para así no ser destruidos." _Dijo la voz de Eggman.

"No lo entiendo, pensé que debía recuperar las esmeraldas caos." Dijo Shadow.

"_Olvida las esmeraldas, esos metarex están a punto de hacernos pedazos." _Contrarresto Eggman.

"_Atención intrusos, no traten de escapar." _Dijo una voz.

Pronto en los monitores del tifón azul, y la nave de eggman mostraron a un metarex de armadura roja, con aspecto de un guerrero fuerte. Llevaba una gran capa roja, y tenía una esfera anaranjada en el pecho, y otra en el casco.

"Mi nombre es Red Pine, y los 3 reyes y yo servimos al todo poderoso Dark Oak." Decía sin moverse ni un centímetro.

"Genial, hay otros 3 como el." Dijo Tails, mientras miraba a la figura.

"No te preocupes, ese es el más débil." Aseguro Kronos, pero luego se dio cuenta de que no estaban ni Ana ni Kimera.

"_Lo único que intentaron con sus ridículos intentos, por destruir nuestra misión, es caer en sus garras."_ Dijo mientras comenzaba a reír, pero termino rápidamente, _"De hecho quiere mostrarles su gratitud, por haberles traído las esmeraldas caos, gracias a eso no tendremos que buscarlas por toda la galaxia. No sé cómo darles las gracias, creo que los vamos a destruir."_ Termino Red Pine.

"Esa es una forma muy fea de agradecer." Dijo Block.

"Atención metarex, recibimos informes de que el núcleo del planeta no está en la base, ya que fue expulsado." Dijo uno de los metarex en los controles.

"Sin el núcleo de planeta, esta base no tiene ningún sentido. Tenemos que destruirla, y todo lo que contiene. **¡METAREX! APUNTEN ¡FUEGO!**" Dijo Red Pine.

Pronto cientos de rayos laser salían de las naves, para destruir la base.

"¡Escudo laser! ¡De prisa Cream!" Ordeno Tails.

"Escudo laser activado." Dijo Cream.

El escudo apareció en el momento justo, ya que cientos de láseres se impactaban en el.

"¿Cuánto tiempo crees que podemos resistir Tails?" pregunto Slime.

"No lo sé, aunque tengamos el escudo, el tifón no podrá aguantar así mucho tiempo." Respondió Tails que miraba como varios láseres se impactaban en la base.

Bones miraba por todos lados, pero no encontraba lo que buscaba.

"¿Que pasa Bones?" pregunto Cream.

"No encuentro a Ana, a Kimera y a Kronos." Respondió Bones.

"**¡CHICOS!"** Grito Cosmo, **"¡LAS ESMERALDAS CAOS NO ESTAN!"**

Todos empezaron a preocuparse por la situación, pero luego Tails oprimió varios botones para que apareciera una imagen de ellos, Kimera, y Kronos estaban volando hacia la base mientras que Ana, era sujetada por Kimera de la cintura.

"_¡¿Que creen que hacen?"_ pregunto Tails por el comunicador.

…

"A mí no me culpes, fue Ana quien me forzó a hacer esto." Respondió Kimera.

"Y yo simplemente los seguí." Agrego Kronos.

"Además, Sliat necesita las esmeraldas, y nuestra ayuda." Dijo Ana adentrándose más en la base, hacia un lugar libre de los disparos.

…

Sliat estaba rodeado por los metarex, muchos se lanzaron hacia él, pero Sliat pudo encestarles varios golpes, y destruirlos, pero otros se lanzaron atrapándolo en un gran montón, pero Sliat los hizo volar, girando como un trombo, y utilizando sus piernas para darles una serie de patadas voladoras. Sin embargo, con cada metarex que vencía más se acercaban a él.

"_**Si no consigo algo que me ayude, estaré acabado."**_ Decía en su mente.

De repente una gran explosión se genero, haciendo que los metarex volaban, y cayeran al suelo rompiéndose. Cuando el humo se disipo, Sliat se encontró con Ana Kimera y Bones, que tenían las 5 esmeraldas caos.

"Pensé que necesitarías ayuda." Dijo Ana.

"**No sabes lo mucho que lo necesitaba."** Respondió.

Pronto los metarex aparecieron, y se dispusieron a capturarlos.

"Es hora de mostrarles lo que estamos hechos." Dijo Kimera.

"Divirtámonos un poco, antes de irnos." Dijo Kronos.

Y con eso los 4 se lanzaron hacia ellos.

…

"**¡CHATARRA GIGANTE!" **Grito Rouge por la ventana de la base.

"_¡Pero que estas esperando Shadow, muévete de una vez! ¡Un genio como yo no puede permitirse coquetear con el peligro!"_ Dijo Eggman por el dispositivo.

Mientras presionaba dos botones de su eggcarrier, para comunicarse con Bokkun.

…

"_Pon el motor en marcha y ven a toda prisa." _Dijo Eggman a Bokkun por el comunicador de la nave.

"Si señor inmediatamente." Dijo Bokkun oprimiendo una sigla de botones.

"Pero doctor, creí que Ana había destruido los controles de su eggcarrier." Dijo Bocoe.

"Esa Ana no los destruyo completamente, y por suerte incluye estos controles." Dijo mientras movía dos palancas que estaban en frente de él, para así poder volar hacia arriba y lejos de la base.

…

"Tengo que volver con el doctor." Dijo Shadow.

"Shadow." Decía Chris.

"¡De eso nada, no pienso irme con las manos vacías!" Grito Rouge, pero simplemente fue ignorada.

"_Chris, ¿me recibes?"_ Dijo la voz de Ana por el comunicador.

"¿Que pasa Ana?" Dijo Chris.

…

"Tenemos problemas." Dijo Ana justo antes de que un metarex se fuera encima de ella, pero Kimera le dio una patada, mandándolo lejos.

"Los metarex." Dijo Chris.

Shadow miraba lo que hacía, pero no le hizo caso.

…

Sliat puso su brazo derecho, y de sus dedos salieron cientos de balas que se impactaron en los metarex, pero tras haberse caído, apareció otra línea de metarex, dispuesta a atacar. Kronos golpeo su bastón en el suelo, y cientos de lianas salieron, atrapando los metarex y apretándolos hasta que explotaron. Sin embargo, uno de ellos lo ataco por detrás, dejando caer la esmeralda celeste y amarrilla. El metarex las recogió del suelo.

"¡ESO ES MIO!" Grito Kronos.

El metarex simplemente se rio, y se fue lejos de donde estaba, yendo detrás de los otros.

…

Shadow, Chris y Rouge, estaba corriendo por el pasillo para encontrar una salida.

"Shadow espera, ¿por qué no podemos encontrar una salida juntos?" Pregunto Chris, pero no obtuvo respuesta.

"Shadow, solo obedece las cosas que le manda el jefe." Dijo Rouge.

"¿De qué estás hablando Rouge?" Pregunto Shadow

"A Eggman no le importas nada, el solo te utiliza para lograr sus fines, ¿no lo entiendes?" Respondió por ella.

"Te equivocas." Contrarresto.

Rouge voló, y aterrizo justo en frente de él, para poder detener su corrida.

"No se equivoca, ¿por qué crees que te conserva a su lado?" pregunto Rouge.

"Quiere ayudarme."

"Crees que va a ayudarte a recuperar la memoria, ¿verdad? ¿No se te ha ocurrido que ese cara de huevo te está mintiendo, para después utilizarte?" Explico rouge.

Shadow no respondió a eso, simplemente dio una de sus frías miradas.

"Tiene razón no puedes confiar en el." Concordó Chris.

Shadow simplemente dio un suspiro de frustración.

"Por favor, sé que no te acuerdas, pero un día tú nos ayudaste, y ahora debes hacerlo." Suplico.

Shadow simplemente se dio la vuelta, dirigiéndose hacia Rouge.

"Está bien, pero solo por esta vez." Dijo agarrando a Rouge por el brazo.

"¡Cuidado chico!" Advirtió Rouge.

"No te pienso perder de vista, ya que te veo." Advirtió Shadow.

"¡Me siento insultada!"

"**¡Control Caos!"** Dijo.

Chris salto hacia donde estaban justo antes, y de repente desaparecieron de la nada.

…

En la nave de Eggman, él y sus robots ya estaban de regreso, tomando sus respectivas posiciones. De repente Eggman vio una luz roja que brillaba detrás de él, así que se dio media vuelta, y se encontró con Shadow y Rouge.

"¡Bueno ya era hora!" Dijo Eggman, pero Chris apareció de repente cayendo al suelo, "Vaya, pero si es Chris, cuánto tiempo sin verte."

Chris simplemente dio una mala mirada a Eggman.

"Eres muy amable por tu visita." Dijo Eggman, lanzando una de sus exageradas carcajadas.

Chris se incorporo, sin dejar de mirar a Eggman.

"Veo que Shadow ha sido bueno contigo, y te rescato de esos metarex. Es un erizo muy amable. Después de todo un enano como tú no podía haber hecho algo contra esos tipos." Dijo Eggman levantándose un poco de su asiento para poder mirarlo mejor.

"¡Creía que éramos del mismo equipo, y no escapar como un cobarde!" Regaño Chris.

"Bueno ya sabes lo que dicen, es mejor prevenir que curar. Hay que cuidarse, ¿no es así gallina?" dijo Eggman.

"¡El único gallina aquí eres tú!" contrarresto Chris.

"Lo que tu digas gallina." Decía, mientras Shadow colocaba la esmeralda roja en un compartimiento de su trono, junto con la violeta, y se iba lejos, "Bueno eso fue muy divertido, pero no puedo perder más tiempo, fue un placer verte enanito." Dijo Eggman.

¡Deja ya de hablarme como un niño, aunque no lo parezca, tengo 18 años." Dijo Chris.

"¿Cómo? pero si eres del tamaño de un pulgar." Contrarresto Eggman.

"Ya estoy harto de que los metarex y tu sigan perjudicando a mis amigos, ahora tomare medidas." Amenazo Chris.

"¿En serio?" pregunto Eggman, creyendo haber oído mal.

Chris saco rápidamente de su bolsillo una especie de granada.

"¡EN SERIO!" Grito lanzando la granada que al explotar, libero una luz intensa, que hizo que todos se cubrieran.

Chris aprovecho la oportunidad, fue al trono de Eggman, tomo las esmeraldas caos, y fue corriendo lejos de ellos. Cuando la luz se disipo, Chris ya no estaba, y Eggman vio que se habían desaparecido las esmeraldas caos.

"**¡ESE LADRONSUELO!" **Grito Eggman de la rabia que sentía ahora.

Al llegar al hangar, Chris encontró una nave de Eggman. Se subió rápidamente, oprimió varios botones, y salía de la nave de Eggman. Al recorrer el espacio, vio las naves disparando a la base.

"¡AQUÍ VOY!" Grito, y con eso se adentro en la base metarex. Tras evadir varios obstáculos Chris entro por un pasillo destrozado.

…

Varios metarex lanzaron rayos laser violeta de sus garras impactándose donde estaba parado Ana, lo que provoco que soltara las otras 3 esmeraldas.

"**¡ANA!"** Grito Sliat.

"Debí haber pensado en traer más amigos." Dijo Ana.

"¡Este no es el momento para pensar en eso!" Dijo Kronos.

De pronto una explosión se genero, y todos salieron volando. Kimera caía hacia el gran pozo. Los otros tres se reunieron, pero un gran temblor se genero en la base.

"**¿Que fue esa explosión?" **Pregunto Sliat.

"Están tratando de destruir su base." Respondió Kronos.

Todos miraban por una ventanilla, y vieron cientos de naves disparando a la base.

"Pero ¿por qué están destruyendo su fortaleza?" Pregunto Ana.

"Y aun con los metarex dentro. No tiene sentido." Dijo Kronos confundido.

"Por una gran misión…" Dijo el metarex que tenia las 2 esmeraldas caos.

Todos se dieron la vuelta para poder verlo.

"… se sacrifican todos." Termino el metarex.

…

Mientras Chris, iba por el pasillo, apareció Shadow detrás de él, y se estaba preparando para lanzar un Spear cuando varios recuerdos aparecieron en su mente. La imagen de María a punto de morir, cuando Chris lo convenció de que lo que hacía estaba mal, pero no hizo caso.

"¡Caos Spear!" Grito, lanzando un Spear que impacto debajo del ala de la nave.

Chris trato de estabilizarla, pero simplemente se desplomo, y la cabina se abrió, revelando a Chris, saliendo arrastrado, y caminando lentamente debido al dolor que sentía. Shadow estaba a punto de atraparlo, cuando Rouge apareció volando, agarrando a Chris por los brazos, entrando y bajando al gran pozo. Shadow simplemente se detuvo y dio una macabra sonrisa.

"¡Shadow… quiere destruirme!" Dijo Chris impactado.

"Dame las esmeraldas, y prometo sacarte de aquí." Dijo Rouge para convencerlo.

"Sabes que no puedo hacerlo." Respondió Chris.

"Pues tú te lo pierdes." Dijo Rouge que soltó a Chris dejándolo caer mientras daba un grito de terror, pero de repente Kimera apareció volando con sus alas, y lo agarro casi de la mano.

"Tu si que te metes en problemas." Bromeo Kimera.

Chris simplemente dio una sonrisa de satisfacción.

…

El ataque de las naves metarex no se detenía, y el tifón azul estaba perdiendo los escudos.

"Tengo miedo Tails, los escudos no funcionan, y ¿si logran atravesarlos?" Dijo Cream empezando a asustarse.

"Tranquila Cream, he mandado unos torpedos anti laser, solo espero que los detenga por un tiempo." Dijo Tails.

"Doctor estamos en problemas." Dijo Bocoe.

"Sin la protección de las esmeraldas, los láseres no harán picadillo." Dijo Decoe.

"¡Es verdad ese Chris tiene la culpa!" Grito Bokkun.

"¿Qué es esto? Detecto un campo de gravedad ahí abajo." Dijo eggman analizando los escáneres, "vaya esos metarex están llenos de sorpresas." Dijo sorprendido.

…

Kimera subía a toda velocidad, pero para Shadow y Chris al encontrarse en la subida, era como si el tiempo se detuvo. Shadow pudo ver que Chris tenía una mala mirada hacia el por lo que hizo. Mientras Kimera subía, Shadow les seguía el paso. Al llegar hasta arriba, todos se sorprendieron por la aparición de Chris.

"¡CHICOS TOMEN!" Grito Chris lanzando las esmeraldas.

Sliat empujo a un metarex, y corría a todo lo que daba, pero Shadow apareció, e iba directo hacia ellas. Pronto las 3 esmeraldas que estaban en el suelo, las 2 que tenía el Metarex, y las que volaban comenzaron a brillar, pero era tan intenso, que hasta la fortaleza brillaba de esa luz. Todos quedaron sorprendidos por aquel resplandor.

"¿Que está pasando?" pregunto Red Pine.

La luz finalmente se calmo, pero aun se divisaron dos pequeños puntos brillantes.

"Están usando el poder de las esmeraldas Caos." Respondió el mismo su pregunta.

…

Sliat y Shadow ahora estaban en el modo súper, sus pieles eran de un color amarrillo, mientras que sus ojos eran de un tono naranja. Ambos emanaban un aura brillante, y comenzaron a mirarse mutuamente. Lo único que no había cambiado era el color de sus zapatillas y guantes. Sliat no se dio cuenta de que el chip en la nuca exploto por la energía que fue expuesta en el. Rápidamente apunto su brazo izquierdo hacia los metarex, y una ráfaga de caos Spear fueron lanzadas destruyendo a los metarex que quedaban. Sliat y Shadow salieron volando de la fortaleza, y al detenerse se prepararon para pelear.

"Bien Sliat, parece que ambos tenemos cosas en común." Dijo Shadow.

Sliat simplemente dio un gruñido.

"¿Me darás esas esmeraldas? ¿o te las tengo que quitar a la fuerza?" Pregunto.

"A ti no te importa las esmeraldas, y tú lo sabes." Dijo.

Shadow simplemente no se movió de donde estaba.

"simplemente las quieres, para dárselas al doctor Eggman. Te ha engañado por completo, ¿no crees?" Dijo dando una sonrisa.

Shadow se puso furioso, y fue contra Sliat, mandándolo dentro de la fortaleza. La batalla era tanto dentro como fuera de ella, dejando destrozos por doquier.

"¿Que están ocurriendo? ¿Por qué brillan de ese modo?" Pregunto Cosmo en el puente del tifón azul.

"Está ocurriendo un control caos." Dijo Chris en la fortaleza.

Kimera agarro a Chris, y de su boca salió una especie de burbuja, que la puso en su cabeza.

"¡Hay que salir de aquí!" Grito Kronos.

Pronto Ana estaba siendo agarrada por Kimera de la cintura con un brazo, mientras que Chris en el otro. Kimera junto con Kronos, salieron volando, y pudieron entrar sin problemas en el tifón azul.

Las naves comenzaron a disparar sus láseres, pero Sliat y shadow los podían esquivar mientras peleaban sin problemas. Shadow lanzo una serie de Spears, pero Sliat los esquivo entrándose en la fortaleza. Mientras el salió por un agujero detrás de él, lanzándole una serie de sus Spears, pero los esquivo sin problemas. Pronto toda la fortaleza estaba comenzando a temblar, y muchos restos caían en el gran pozo, pero a la vez comenzaba a agrietarse.

"¡¿Y ahora qué?" Pregunto Eggman.

Cuando Sliat y Shadow salieron de la fortaleza, la fortaleza comenzó a temblar como gelatina, y de la parte donde salieron ellos, comenzó a generarse un campo gravitatorio, que hacía que la fortaleza se destruya y sus restos sean absorbidos. Shadow y Sliat sintieron esa atracción, y ambos trataron de resistirla. Las naves metarex comenzaron a ser arrastradas hacia ese campo. Mientras que en el tifón azul, las alarmas comenzaron a sonar.

"Creo que nunca había sentido una gravedad tan fuerte." Dijo Tails.

"Has algo Tails, nos está succionando." Dijo Ana regresando al puente.

"No se preocupen, Knuckels está yendo hacia la esmeralda maestra." Dijo Bones.

Todos miraban como las naves metarex comenzaban a ser destruidas por la atracción. Mientras que la nave de Red Pine hacia lo imposible, para no ser atraída.

"¡La atracción de la gravedad destruirá la nave, tenemos que ir más deprisa! ¡A toda máquina!" Grito un metarex.

"**¡HAZLO RAPIDO!"** Grito Red Pine que comenzaba a asustarse.

La nave hacia todo lo que podía, pero la atracción era demasiado fuerte como para poder escapar. Red Pine dio un grito de terror, mientras la nave iba entrándose más y más, hasta que exploto en mil pedazos. La nave de Eggman era la siguiente en entrar a la masacre.

"**¡NO TE QUEDES AHÍ PARADO CEREBRO DE HOJALATA, HAZ ALGO!" **Grito Eggman.

"¡ESTAMOS PERDIDOS, PERDIDOS!" Grito Bokkun.

Sahdow y Sliat estaban aferrados a una pieza de una nave que era lentamente absorbida, y vieron como la nave de Eggman era llevado hacia una muerte segura.

"¡Ese es Eggman!" Grito Sliat.

Inmediatamente Shadow salto del fragmento, y comenzó a volar para llegar a la nave. Al aterrizar Shadow concentro toda su energía, e inmediatamente la nave se estabilizo y entro en el campo dando un destello de luz, y reapareciendo en otro lugar. Shadow estaba volviendo a su forma normal y se desplomo.

…

Todos podían ver como las esmeraldas Caos estaban siendo absorbidas por el campo gravitatorio. Sliat ya no tenía fuerza como seguir aferrándose, y creía que iba a morir.

"¡SLIAT!" Grito Chris.

Sliat miro de donde provenía su voz, y detrás de él, estaba el tifón azul.

"Creí que nunca llegarían." Dijo Sliat, que se desplomo en el fragmento sin poder moverse. Kimera fue a toda velocidad, lo recogió, y entraron de nuevo en el tifón.

…

En la zona de la esmeralda maestra, Knuckels estaba comprobando los dispositivos.

"¡Por favor esmeralda maestra, te suplicamos que nos preste tu poderosa energía!" Canto Knuckels, lo que provoco que la esmeralda maestra comenzara a brillar.

"La potencia de los motores aumenta, ¡A TODA MAQUINA TAILS!" Dijo Chris.

"Claro Chris, a toda máquina." Dijo Tails.

Pronto el tifón azul comenzaba a moverse fuera del campo de atracción, mientras que los últimos escombros iban siendo absorbidos, pero lo que no sabían era que detrás de ellos, una nave metarex gris los había estado observando.

"Creo que he infravalorado a esos pequeños guerreros." Dijo Dark Oak dando una risita.

"Debo admitir que su abundancia de recursos merece elogios. Sin embargo esto solo fue una prueba. Pronto Sliat y todos van a empezar a tener mucho cuidado, ya que ellos no han visto de lo que somos capaces de hacer en realidad yo, o usted Dark Oak." Dijo sedriax dando una carcajada, mientras observaba como el tifón azul se iba alejando.

…

Todos estaban en el puente, esperando lo que Ana iba a decirles.

"Les diré que yo, fui enviada por el consejo del cielo, donde estaban diferentes razas vivientes, donde me explicaron todo, y me enviarían para poder ayudarlos en cambiar mi destino, pero si no podía lograrlo, entonces regresaría al cielo, y no habría una segunda oportunidad. Ellos me dieron la ayuda de Slime, que es de la misma raza de Caos, y el resto ya lo saben. Eso es todo." Dijo Ana, haciendo que la explicación sea corta.

Después de escuchar lo que dijo Ana, para que no se preguntaran como puede la Cosmo del futuro estar aquí si murió, tenían una mirada de impactados, hasta Sliat la tenia, pero luego todos estaban ahora mirando a Sliat, que ahora tenía sus colores verdaderos. Sonic lentamente se acerco a él, y se miraron con miradas fijas, pero luego Sonic dio una sonrisa.

"Me superas en estatura en esta época." Dijo Sonic.

Sliat lo miro, pero tenía razón le había superado en estatura por una frente.

"Si creo que es lógico." Concordó Sliat.

"No puedo creer que tú seas mi yo del futuro." Dijo Tails, aun creyendo que era imposible.

"Acaso no creías que tu no podías usar el modo súper en el futuro." Dijo Sliat.

"Púes te ves bien con ese estilo Tails." Dijo Cream.

"No me llames Tails, lo que están viendo es mi forma futura, llámenme Sliat." Replico Sliat

"Pues ese estilo te favorece mucho Tails." Dijo Amy.

"¡QUE SOY SLIAT! ¡¿ACASO NO LES QUEDO CLARO?" Grito con varias venas hinchadas.

"Ya lo sabemos Tails." Dijo Knuckels.

"**¡SLIAT! ¡QUE SOY SLIAT! ¡NO TAILS! ¡SLIAT!"** Gritaba.

"¡Tails!" Gritaba Amy.

"**¡SLIAT!"** Grito Sliat.

"¡Tails!"

"**¡SLIAT!"**

"¡Tails!"

Mientras la disputa continuaba, todos comenzaron a reírse por lo tonto que era Sliat en discutir eso, pero Tails vio que Cosmo tenía una mirada de preocupación en su rostro. En ese entonces sabia que se trataba de él y ella.

...

Kronos: Ahora todos tenemos un poco de tiempo para poder descansar, pero cosmo nos hará una sorpresa, y los chaotix aparecerán. Todo esto y más en el próximo capítulo: Misión emparejar.

* * *

Así concluye este capítulo. Espero que les guste. Dejen comentarios.


	24. Capitulo 24: Misión Emparejar

Este es corto, gracias a las pruebas que me están dando. Espero que sea de su agrado.

* * *

Capitulo 24: Misión Emparejar

En el puente tifón azul, Cosmo estaba mirando hacia el espacio, contemplando todo lo que había sucedido en su corazón.

Ella no podía entender, ¿por qué todo lo que pasó en el futuro ahora estaba comenzando en esta época? ¿Por qué la Vía Láctea ahora debe temer bajo ese homúnculo Sedriax? Algo en su mente le decía que era culpa suya que ella apareciera, pero ¿por qué?

Por no hablar de ver lo poderoso que era ella, se dio cuenta ahora que tal vez Sonic _no podía_ ganar, sin importar su optimismo, y que tal vez eso estaría en manos de Sliat y su grupo.

"_Bueno, ¿por qué estoy pensando tan negativamente ahora?¿Por qué siempre tengo una tendencia a hacer eso?"_ Pero no era que ella estaba pensando negativamente. Ella simplemente no estaba mirando lo que era bueno.

"Esta no es la zona de carga." La voz de Sonic sacudió a salir de su pensamiento. Se puso de pie detrás de ella, llevando una pila de cajas.

"Hola Sonic." Saludo dándose un poco la vuelta.

"Que tal Cosmo." Dijo Sonic, que salió del lugar a toda velocidad, dejando de nuevo sola a Cosmo.

…

Fuera del tifón azul, Tails y Chris estaban terminando de revisar las palmeras artificiales.

"Esa fue la última." Dijo Tails cerrando uno de los controladores.

"Tails, quiero hacerte una pregunta, ¿por qué quisiste colocar estas palmeras artificiales? El espacio no es un lugar muy tropical que digamos." Dijo Chris un poco intrigado.

"Si ya lo sé, pero es un consejo que me dio tu abuelo, si hacemos de la nave un lugar agradable, la moral de la tripulación se mantendrá alta." Explico.

"Ah sí, pues es una muy buen forma de conseguirlo." Dijo Chris mostrando una sonrisa.

…

Amy estaba golpeando con su martillo piko-piko a un Bloque de acero para darle forma, pero se detuvo cuando apareció Sonic.

"Ey, Amy cuida estas cosas por mi por favor." Dijo Sonic dejando las cajas, y alejándose del lugar.

"¡Espera Sonikku!" Grito Amy.

Sonic pudo oírla, y freno rápidamente.

"¿Crees que Shadow estará bien?" Pregunto recordando lo que le había sucedido.

"No te preocupes, Shadow siempre reaparece." Respondió, y se fue a toda velocidad.

"¡Ey, ¿Qué hago yo con estas cosas?" Pregunto, pero no la pudo escuchar.

…

Knuckels, Cream, Bones y Kimera estaban en la zona de la esmeralda maestra. Mientras Knuckels y Kimera ajustaban una tuercas en una de las maquinas, Cream y Bones estaban organizando las cosas.

"Es una suerte, que tú puedas controlar la esmeralda maestra Knuckels. Después de todo fue quien salvo la nave." Dijo Cream, mientras Chesee volaba hacia ella depositando un artefacto en la caja.

"Por cierto Knuckels, ¿Crees que Rouge este bien?" Pregunto Bones.

"¡A quien le importa, esa murciélago se lo merece por andar inmiscuyéndose!" Grito Knuckels.

"Ay Knuckels, no puedes tratar a una mujer de ese modo." Regaño Bones.

"¡Que sabes tú de mujeres! ¡Además ella no es una mujer, es una víbora!" Grito Knuckels con la cara roja.

"Pues las mujeres no merecen ser tratadas tan cruelmente. Si yo tuviera novia como Cream, entonces la trataría como se ¡DEBE!" Dijo Bones antes de ser golpeado por Kimera.

"Estas aquí para ayudar, no para hablar de estupideces Romeo." Dijo Kimera con varias venas hinchadas en el brazo derecho.

…

En el puente Chris, Sliat, Tails y Cosmo estaban arreglando los aparatos. Chris insertaba cuidadosamente un chip en los controles, y cuando lo hizo los controles funcionaron con u resplandor.

"Esta listo." Dijo Chris, pero luego tuvo que agarrarse la pierna derecha por un dolor que surgió de repente.

"¿Estás bien?" Pregunto Tails dejando lo que hacía.

"Si." Respondió incorporándose.

"Ha sido una gran batalla." Agrego Tails.

"Si, los metarex no paran de robar núcleos de planeta. Sabemos que los están transformando, pero no comprendo por qué." Dijo Chris.

"Los núcleos de planeta y las esmeraldas caos, tienen poderes increíbles, y ellos no saben que no deben usarlos para sus fines."

"¿Y como los venceremos? Tenemos que enfrentarnos a los 4 reyes, y Red Pine era uno de ellos." Dijo Chris.

"Ya solo quedan 3." Dijo Cosmo un poco alto para que la escucharan, ya que estaba lejos de ellos.

"¡Ellos ahora no son el problema!" Grito Sliat.

Todos miraron a Sliat, que volvió a hablar.

"Ustedes no saben que sedriax es peor que todos ellos juntos. Debemos ahora preocuparnos por ella, en lugar de los metarex." Explico, _"y lo más importante, ¿Qué piensa hacer con los núcleos de planeta?"_ Pregunto en su mente.

…

En el espacio una gran nave Metarex color marrón claro volaba el espacio, y en el puente había un metarex con armadura amarrilla que le daba las características de ser muy fuerte, con maracas negras. Tenía un una esfera en la frente, y otra en el cinturón, y al igual que su visor, eran de color verde. Su casco tenía dos cuernos iguales a los de un toro, mientras que su boca era como parte de un casco que cubría el rostro de un caballero antiguo del mundo de Chris. También poseía una capa solo que era del mismo color que su armadura.

"Como pudieron derrotar a Red Pine. Era casi tan fuerte como yo." Dijo mientras ponía su mano derecha en su barbilla.

En la pantalla había dos metarex mas, uno estaba sentado en una silla, tenía una armadura verde, sus brazos eran flacos, sus hombros terminaban en formas de puntas, tenia 3 esferas en el pecho, en posición vertical, y una en la frente, su casco era de forma irregular y poseía a ambos lados lo que parecían ser cuernos. Llevaba una capa como el solo que era verde. Los ojos del casco eran muy saltones. Su mano izquierda estaba sobre su asiento, mientras que en la derecha tenia lo que parecía una esmeralda caos roja que la movía de un lado para el otro.

El otro estaba de pie en un planeta gris. Su armadura era de un tono un poco gris, tenía una esfera en el pecho de color violeta, y en lugar de ojos, solo poseía una gran lente en su casco con forma de ovalo, poseía dos cuernos cortos, y llevaba una capa azul oscuro.

"_Lo que Red Pine y tu no han entendido es que tienen que mezclar su fuerza con la inteligencia. Te enorgulleces de tu fuerza Yellow Zelkova, y eso es tu debilidad."_ Dijo el Metarex verde.

"¡Me estas llamando Débil!" Grito Zelkova.

"_Esta discusión no tiene sentido Pale Bay Leaf y Yellow Zelkova, se supone que debemos pelear con el enemigo, no entre nosotros. No resolveremos este conflicto a menos que estemos unidos."_Dijo el metarex Gris.

"_No estamos peleando Black Narcissus, simplemente tenemos diferencias de opiniones en lo que se trata de tácticas."_ Dijo Pale Bay Leaf.

"_Ustedes hagan lo que quieran, yo me enfocare ahora en nuestros enemigos, en especial en ese kitsune. El hecho de que derrotara a Red Pine, me mantiene muy intrigado. Quiero saber el secreto de su poder, y no descansare hasta descubrirlo."_ Dijo Narcissus.

Y con eso la imagen se apago dejando a los tres por su cuenta.

"¡Ellos se arrepentirán de lo que hicieron a uno de nosotros!" Grito Zelkova, poniéndose de pie, haciendo que los metarex lo miraran.

"Ellos están débiles después de su última batalla…" Dijo Bay Leaf mientras lanzo la esmeralda al aire y la agarro con mucha fuerza, **"¡ELLOS PAGARAN POR DESTRUIR A UNO DE LOS REYES METAREX!"** Grito al final.

…

Las alarmas comenzaron a sonar en el tifón azul.

"¡Hay una nave que se acerca a nosotros!" Grito Chris.

"¿A dado su código de identificación?" pregunto Tails.

"No lo han mandado." Dijo Amy comprobando los controles.

"Entonces coloca la imagen en la pantalla, con el zoom al máximo." Ordeno Tails.

"Entendido." Dijo Bones.

"¿Será un metarex?" pregunto Cream.

"No, creo que son…" Decía Sliat, pero fue interrumpido cuando la imagen apareció, mostrando una gran nave roja, que llevaba encima una casita.

"Los Chaotix." Dijo Sonic.

…

Pronto la nave estaba dentro del tifón azul, y aparecieron Vector el cocodrilo, Espió el camaleón y Charmy la abeja.

"¿No sé cómo? Pero por alguna razón nos perdimos en el espacio." Dijo Espió.

"Je, je, je, je, je, y no había un lugar para pedir indicaciones." Bromeo Vector.

"Entonces se habían perdido desde que entregaron las provisiones." Dedujo Chris.

"Pero eso fue hace semanas." Agrego Bones.

Bueno es que como saben, fuimos enviados por la mama d Cream, y ella no nos dio algún mapa para poder regresar." Explico Vector.

"¿Por qué no dieron su código de identificación?" pregunto Sonic.

"La nave se averió debido a cierta abeja." Dijo Vector.

"¡Yo no tuve la culpa!" Grito Charmy sabiendo que hablaba de él.

Ah, seguramente puedo arreglar su nave, pero me tomara tiempo. Mientras tanto pueden esperar en el tifón azul, y no quiero problemas, ¿Bien? ¡Estas son ordenes del capitán!" Dijo Tails.

"No hay problema." Respondió Espió.

"¡QUEEE! ¡OLVIDALO TU NO ME DAS ORDENES!" Grito Charmy desafiante.

"Muy bien. Entonces no arreglo su nave." Respondió Tails, pero luego Vector apoyo su mano izquierda en su hombro derecho, y dando una sonrisa.

"No le hagas caso Tails, te aseguro que nos comportaremos muy bien, pero ya que vas a hacer reparaciones, porque no construyes un sistema de navegación autónomo, así podremos regresar capitán Tails."

La puerta que conduce a la suspensión se abrió con un siseo, y un familiar Sedriana entró empujando un carrito lleno de comida.

"¡Tengo el almuerzo listo! Oye, ¿Dónde está Chris?" Cosmo hablaba. Tails dejo de trabajar y se volvió hacia ella.

"Está terminando las reparaciones del tifón azul yo estoy muy ocupado arreglando la nave de Vector." Colas, dijo.

"te damos mucho trabajo, ¿verdad? ¿Quieres esto?" Cosmo preguntó.

No es de que preocuparse me gusta arreglar cosas, y Claro. Tengo hambre de todos modos." Tails se sentó, tomando una jarra blanca llena de soda y tragando hacia abajo.

Ellos no sabían que en una puerta de un pasillo, Vector los estaba mirando muy intrigado.

"Vaya, vaya." Dijo Vector para sí mismo.

"¿Que pasa Vector?" pregunto Espió que se acercaba junto con Charmy.

"Ahora veo porque Tails quiere que no estemos cerca mientras repara la nave, ese zorro es muy zorro." Respondió.

"¿En serio? Y ¿por qué?" pregunto Charmy.

"Ambos están más ciegos de lo normal. Tails está enamorado de la niña verde. Se libro de nosotros para así estar a solas con ella. Seguramente la invitara a bailar, o a contemplar las estrellas en el espacio." Explicaba Vector mientras seguía observando.

Cosmo simplemente se dio la vuelta lentamente. "Creo que tu y los otros están un poco exhaustos, y tensos en sí mismos."

Colas dejado de beber y miró hacia arriba. "Bueno, al menos podemos estar tranquilos ahora." Volvió a consumir su bebida.

De repente, Cosmo se dio la vuelta con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. "Creo que es hora de que les haga mi sorpresa especial...".

"¿De qué se trata tu sorpresa Cosmo?" Colas preguntó, observando su expresión.

El joven se rió y se dio la vuelta. "Lo siento, pero es mi pequeño secreto, y no te lo pienso decir." Tails simplemente dio una sonrisa.

"No creo que estén enamorados Vector." Contrarresto Espio.

"Es lógico que tu no lo ves, pero yo siempre soy un experto en esas cosas del amor." Dijo Vector.

"¡¿Y desde cuando lo eres?"

"Desde ahora, y basta de preguntarme… ¡ESCONDANSE RAPIDO!" Advirtió Vector a los demás, y lo hicieron antes de que Cosmo se bajara de la plataforma de donde estaba Tails, y se fuera por la misma puerta, dejando a Tails solo. Tails decidió retomar lo que hacía, y Vector miraba sorprendido.

"Mírenlo, es demasiado tímido, como para poder decir lo que siente. Sé cómo se siente, una vez estuve enamorado, y aun no le confesé nada." Decía mientras comenzaba a llorar.

"Creo que bebiste mucha agua de pantano, cuando eras un bebe." Dijo Charmy.

Pero lo que no sabían era que Kimera estaba escuchando todo lo que decían, y era muy fácil ya que era como un camaleón, y tras oírlo todo decidió ir a un rincón donde estaban los otros miembros del escuadrón delta.

"¿Y qué paso?" Pregunto Kronos.

"Está ocurriendo, ahora es momento de actuar." Dijo Kimera.

…

"Exactamente, ¿por qué le pediste a Kimera que los espiara Kronos?" pregunto Block, mientras caminaban por el pasillo.

"No es lógico. Vector piensa que está capacitado para entender esto del amor, pero nosotros seremos los encargados de eso, y ya es momento para que Tails del pasado disfrute de su tiempo con ella, y para que puedan pasar un buen rato juntos." Dijo Kronos mientras caminaban.

"¿Quiere decir que van a tener...?" Bones preguntó. Sin embargo, siendo casi un adulto, Bones sabía totalmente lo que quería decir con "diversión"

"¡**NO****"**_**ESE"**_**TIPO DE DIVERSIÓN!**" Kronos le gritó.

"Lo siento..." Se disculpó Bones, y siguieron caminando.

"Pero como harás eso Kronos, tu tampoco sabes nada del amor." Dijo Block.

Pero yo sé lo que los Chaotix trataron de hacer y en base a eso, tengo varias formas, y ya tengo una de ellas, se llamara proyecto damisela en peligro versión 2.0, pero para que funcione necesitare tu ayuda Kimera." Dijo Kronos.

"Pero Kimera es tan manso como un gatito Kronos, ¿cómo harás para que cause terror?" Pregunto Block.

"Se están olvidando lo que le pasa a Kimera cuando toma mucho café." Dijo Kronos.

Kimera freno de pronto, ya que supo lo que quiso decir. Todos ahora lo miraban con una mirada y una gran sonrisa socarrona.

"**¡Oh No, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO!"** Grito Kimera tratando de escapar, pero rápidamente fue agarrado de los brazos y las piernas.

Mientras que Kronos, saco de su túnica un termo que contenía café caliente. Él lo desenrosca lentamente la tapa, y lentamente se acerca a Kimera.

"Abre la boca." Dijo Kronos, pero Kimera la mantenía tan cerrada como podía.

Kronos se encontraba en un dilema, pero se le ocurrió algo. Rápidamente piso su pie derecho, y Kimera dio un gran grito, pero fue retenido por los ríos de café que ahora bajaban del termo hacia su garganta. Kimera trato de cerrarla, pero Block le tenía la mandíbula abierta para no poder cerrarla. Cuando ya no quedaba más café en el termo, el simplemente lo tiro, y miraba a Kimera. Pronto sus ojos se estaban volviendo de un color rojo, y empezaba a temblar.

"¡Que comience la diversión!"

...

"Espero que les guste mi sorpresa a todos." Decía Cosmo para sí misma mientras caminaba por el pasillo.

Sin embargo, ella se sorprendió por la aparición de Knuckels delante de ella. Sin embargo, fue extrañamente suspendido en el aire, y su rostro estaba pintado con un marcador negro. Casi parecía como si alguien invisible lo sostenía.

Lo que ella no se dio cuenta fue que Espió sostenía la realidad inconsciente Knuckles, que había sido golpeado por una lata de gas de gran alcance "prestado" de la nave arreglada, que encontró Charmy, y la había usado.

"¿A dónde vas, niña?" Espió desesperadamente trató de fingir una voz malvada.

Sin embargo, Cosmo no tenía miedo en absoluto, sino que estaba completamente confundida. "... ¿aahhh?"

"Por los metarex, voy a tomarte prisionera…" Decía, pero cuando trato de mover a Knuckels se le cayó, y rápidamente lo alzo, "¡Es inútil resistirte, los metarex al poder!" Grito Espió.

Cosmo simplemente se confundió más.

El camaleón invisible alzo la vista en el piso superior detrás de Cosmo, y Vector y Charmy se dirigían allá arriba.

"¡Espió, gruñe, o da miedo!" Vector susurró.

Espió simplemente comenzó a sudar. _Esto es ridículo..._

En ese instante, Espió intentó lo más duro de gruñir y traslada el cuerpo de Knuckels de maneras extrañas. Sin embargo, no sonaba aterrador en absoluto, y sólo confunde aún más a Cosmo.

En ese momento, la puerta a Cosmo que queda abierto, y las colas a cabo un paseo. Lo primero que vio fue mirada confusa de Cosmo.

"¡Muy bien tails al rescate!" Grito en silencio Vector.

"Hey, Cosmo, ¿qué esta...?" Colas preguntó, dando la vuelta a la vista del cuerpo flotante de Knuckles. "¿qué estás haciendo Knuckels?"

"Por alguna razón, él salió, dijo un monton de tonterías, y comenzó a bailar para mí." Cosmo explicó.

"Knuckles, ¿por qué demonios tienes marcador por toda la cara?"

Espio, rápidamente hizo su último intento, sacudió el cuerpo del Guardián de la esmeralda maestra salvajemente y al azar.

"Estoy muy confundida ahora..." Cosmo hablaba.

"En realidad, tengo curiosidad en eso." Colas estaba a punto de dar un paso adelante para investigar.

Desde detrás de ellos, Vector susurró otra vez, haciendo una "X" firmar con sus brazos, "¡Olvídalo Espió! ¡Corre!"

Antes de las colas se acercó lo suficiente, el cuerpo de los Knuckels voló por el corredor de distancia de él.

"¡Esto no ha terminado Cosmo!..." Espió gritó mientras huía.

"Pensé que Knuckels era un tipo serio, yo no sabía que tenía el afán de hacer chistes." Dijo Cosmo con un poco de color rosa en las mejillas, mientras se tapaba la boca con el brazo izquierdo para evitar reírse.

En el hueco de la escalera, Vector y Charmy sólo suspiraron y se relajaron.

"Bueno, parece que Knuckels fue el verdadero ganador aquí", dijo Charmy.

"¡Si, si sigue así va a serle competencia a Tails!" Dijo Vector, y los dos rieron.

De repente un gran aullido se oyó por el pasillo, era tan agudo, que se tuvieron que cubrir todos los oídos. Cuando el aullido finalmente paso, todos ahora estaban confundidos.

"¡¿Que fue eso?" pregunto Cosmo un poco aterrada.

"No lo sé." Dijo Tails mientras pone sus oídos en funcionamiento, y podía sentir que alguien venia hacia acá. "Alguien se acerca." Advirtió.

Inmediatamente Kimera apareció detrás, dando un gran salto hacia arriba, y yendo hacia Cosmo, pero Tails pudo reaccionar, y la agarro de la cintura, haciendo rotar sus colas como una hélice, y volar alto lejos de él. Kimera no les hizo caso y siguió corriendo. Para suerte de Vector y Charmy, pudieron ocultarse en las puertas de los pasillos.

"¿Ese era Kimera?" pregunto impactado por su velocidad.

Cosmo por su parte estaba con un poco de rubor por el lugar en donde la agarraba. Poco después, los otros miembros del escuadrón delta iban detrás de él, pero Bones freno y miraba a Tails y Cosmo.

"¡¿SE PUEDE SABER QUE PASO?" pregunto furioso.

"Es que Kimera se volvió a exceder con el café, y cuando eso pasa, se comporta como un toro embravecido." Explico Bones evitando un regaño.

"Espero que haya una solución para eso."

"Tranquilo, solo tenemos que atraparlo, hacer que beba agua y listo. A propósito, Tails, creo que Cosmo quiere bajar. ¡Adiós!" Dijo Bones alejándose de ellos.

Tails se fijo en cosmo, y noto que estaba un poco avergonzada por cómo estaba siendo sujetada. Tails bajo rápidamente y la dejo en el suelo.

"Gracias por salvarme." Agradeció Cosmo haciendo una reverencia aun ruborizada.

"Fue un placer." Dijo un poco ruborizado.

Vector y Charmy habían visto lo que sucedió, y Vector se sintió furioso.

"¡Parece que ellos quieren hacernos competencia!" Dijo Charmy.

"¡Pues eso no significa que me rinda así nomas!" Dijo Vector con los dientes bien apretados.

* * *

Así termina este capítulo. Espero que les guste dejen comentarios.


	25. Capitulo 25: Fiesta y Planes

Capitulo 25: Una fiesta, y un plan en progreso.

En una parte de la galaxia, Robert estaba volando con un rumbo desconocido. Finalmente se detuvo, miro para asegurarse de que no lo estaba siguiendo nadie, y de sus manos apareció una gran espada color violeta. El hizo un movimiento, y lo que paso fue que se genero un gran corte en el espacio, abriendo así una especie de portal.

"Muy bien." Dijo para sí mismo.

Luego aparecieron de sus manos, dos grandes esferas, sostenidas por ambas manos. Robert las lanzo hacia el portal, e inmediatamente se cerró. Dentro del portal, las dos esferas se abrieron, y salieron volando cientos de bio esmeraldas caos, que salían de todas las direcciones, saliendo de cada portal que se abrió en las doce dimensiones, aterrizando en los planetas.

"La fase dos se llevo a cabo con éxito ama." Dijo Robert.

"_Excelente Robert. Espero que no se den cuenta de las bio esmeraldas que faltan."_ Dijo en la mente de Robert.

"No se preocupe, fueron reemplazadas por otras copias que tenia guardadas en caso de emergencia." Respondió.

"Bien, retírate del lugar ahora." Ordeno.

"Si." Dijo y con eso se marcho del lugar.

…

Un poco más tarde, Tails estaba caminando por un pasillo cerca de la suspensión que lleva un montón de cajas llenas de herramientas. Por desgracia, lo que no sabía era que Cosmo se dirigía por el cruce a la vuelta de la esquina, con un montón de productos para su sorpresa.

Como hizo girar a la izquierda, pronto se sintió chocar con algo, y él se cayó, dejando caer las cajas en todas partes.

Mirando hacia adelante, vio a Cosmo sentado en su trasero, con todas las cajas que llevaba esparcidos.

"Lo..., lo siento." Se disculpó rápidamente Tails, luchando para no sonrojarse de vergüenza.

"¡No, fue mi culpa! ¡Yo no estaba mirando por dónde iba!" Cosmo respondió con gracia, frenéticamente acumulando todas las cajas de nuevo, y con cuidado para no tratar de mezclar sus cajas con los que tenia Tails.

Tails recogió una más pequeña y la puso en su pila, "¿Estás bien?"

"¡Estoy bien, pero estoy un poco ocupada! Voy a hablar contigo más tarde, ¿de acuerdo?" Cosmo dijo rápidamente, y corrió por el pasillo.

Algo capto los ojos de Tails como la vio salir, una pequeña caja estaba tirada en el suelo.

Al abrirla, Tails contemplaba una flor hermoso diamante sentado en la caja. Fue un poco manchada de algo de la suciedad en el suelo. "_Cosmo se le debió haber caído esto..."_

Tras no perder tiempo, Tails corrió tras ella para devolver su objeto de valor.

"Chicos este plan no fallara." Dijo Vector.

"Me da miedo preguntarte de que se trata." Decía Espio.

"Bueno, aun esta en desarrollo." Dijo Vector mientras presiono un botón para abrir una puerta, pero en ese instante Tails apareció, pero no se detuvo. Vector y los otros lo miraban mientras se alejaba.

"¿Adónde va?" Pregunto Vector.

...

Corrio por el pasillo, hasta que Tails, pronto vio algo, una puerta a su izquierda, abierto y entreabierta. También escucho a alguien en su interior.

Echando un vistazo por la puerta, Tails se dio cuenta de algo. Cosmo estaba parada en una escalera, tratando de colgar un cartel que decía "¡_**Gracias a todos!**_"

"¿Cosmo...?" Tails dijo en silencio mientras caminaba. Cosmo se asustó bastante y miró a su alrededor, dando una mirada a Tails de impresión y horror en gran parte.

"¡ahora ya no será una sorpresa!" Cosmo dijo. Tails podía ver que ella no estaba enojada, porque ella le sonrió mientras se acercaba.

"¿Por qué quieres hacer una fiesta?" Colas preguntó.

"Sé que pelear con los metarex puede ser algo extenuante, así que decidí hacer esto para que se relajaran un poco, y además para agradecerles por ayudarme." Dijo Cosmo.

"Bueno, es bastante duro hacer una fiesta por ti mismo. ¿Por qué no dejas que te ayude con eso?" Colas sugirió, con cierta timidez.

"¿Pero no tienes que arreglar la nave de Vector? "Cosmo preguntó.

"No era gran problema, ya la termine. Ahora soy todo tuyo." respondió colas.

Cosmo le devolvió la sonrisa. "Gracias Tails, aceptare tu ayuda entonces."

"Entonces, ¿qué quieres que haga?" Colas estaba ansioso por empezar.

"Déjame ver." Decía Cosmo.

...

Una vez más, detrás de las espaldas de Tails y Cosmo, los Chaotix estaban conspirando para ellos.

"¡Nuestro amigo Tails no lo hace nada mal!" Dijo Vector.

"Entonces ya no hay nada que hacer, a dejarlos solos." Espio dijo, y ya era obvio que él era el inteligente en esta situación.

"¡Espió, tu eres un imbécil! Tú no sabe nada acerca de las relaciones. Para esta relación necesitan un experto, y que sería mejor que yo, ¡Vector el detective Amor!" Vector, dijo, y se aclaró la garganta mientras se dirigía a la habitación. "Vaya hola."

"Hey Vector." Cosmo saludó.

"Estábamos Paseando de cuando nos enteramos de que hablar de la fiesta sorpresa! Si no les importa, vamos a ayudar también!" Vector ofrece.

"Oh, gracias," Cosmo le dio las gracias.

Sin embargo, Tails no parecía demasiado entusiasmado con la idea. "No lo sé, no sé si sea buena idea..."

Vector casi de inmediato pasó por encima y Tails agarrándolo con un brazo, "¡Hey, no te preocupes! ¡Con los Chaotix de su lado, obtendrán este trabajo hecho en un santiamén! Es un favor que hacemos por lo que hiciste, pero solo recuerda invitarnos a la boda." Dijo.

Tails lo miro, ya que no entendió lo que dijo al final.

"Oh, no dije nada." Dijo, pero, obviamente, tenía otras intenciones.

"_¡Muy bien!__ ¡__El Plan de B!__Cuando están trabajando, sé que Tails y Cosmo no estarán cerca uno del otro, porque son demasiado tímidos.__Ahí es donde Charmy baja el interruptor de las luces. Entonces Espio y yo los impulsamos cuando se apaga la luz, vamos a impulsarlos en sentido contrario.__ ¡__Si se acercan lo suficiente, todo saldrá bien y las chispas realmente comenzarán a volar!"_

Vectores, incapaz de controlar su astucia, empezó riéndose maliciosamente sin parar, a pesar de que ni siquiera se daba cuenta.

"¡Esta bien, puedes ayudarnos si me dejas respirar!" Mando Tails.

Unos minutos más tarde, tal y como predijo Vector, Tails y Cosmo estaban poniendo las cosas en los extremos opuestos de la habitación. Espio estaba en posición al lado de Cosmo, ayudando a colgar, cuando Vector estaba ayudando a Tails.

A espaldas de Tails, Vector miró a su alrededor.

"Todo está en su lugar..." El cocodrilo murmuró. El respiró en gran medida, y envió una señal con la mano a Charmy.

Con diligencia, Charmy apagó las luces, dejando el terreno de la sala de negro.

"¡Vamos ahora!" Vector susurró, y se dio la vuelta para agarrar a Tails. Sin embargo, lo que no sabía era que él realmente tomó una caja grande.

Espio hizo lo mismo, y él cometió el mismo error.

El resultado era predecible, Vector y Espio pronto accidentalmente corrió al frente, y se chocaron contra una mesa simultáneamente, cayendo inconscientes en el suelo.

Charmy, al escucharlos chocar, encendió las luces de nuevo. Las luces revelaron a la pareja tendida en el suelo, aturdido todavía.

"¡Están bien chicos!" Cosmo dijo.

"No saben que no deben trabajar a oscuras, se pueden lastimar." Agregó colas.

"Lo siento, vamos a tener más cuidado", dijo Vector tristemente, a sabiendas de que su plan se arruinó totalmente.

...

"¿_Ahora_ estás listo para dejarlos ya?" Pregunto.

"Solo estoy calentando amigo, no voy a descansar hasta que triunfe el amor verdadero." Dijo Vector sentado en una silla.

"Porque no dejas que su relación se desarrolle por sí mismo." Espió pidió a Vector, que estaba sentado frente a él en una mesa cercana.

"No, creo que puedo hacer algo, tal vez, ¡LO TENGO!" Grito Vector al final poniendo las manos en la mesa.

"¿Tienes que?" Dijo Espio asustado por la reacción de Vector. El simplemente se paró de la silla.

"¡El plan perfecto para el amor, y necesito que tu desaparezcas!" Dijo Vector.

"Pero…" Espió comenzaba, pero Vector comenzó a mirarlo fijamente, "Esta bien." Dijo Espio al final.

…

Espio estaba al lado de una escalera que estaba subida Cosmo.

"Hey Cosmo." Dijo Tails acercándose a ella, "¿No tienes otras serpentinas para poder decorar?" Pregunto.

"Ahora." Dijo en silencio Vector, levantando la mano.

En ese momento Espio, dejo caer un pañuelo muy sucio de la escalera.

"¿Este pañuelo es tuyo, Cosmo?" pregunto recogiéndolo y mostrándoselo.

"No, no es mío." Respondió.

"Pues, sea el lugar donde tenía que estar perdido, debió ser en la lavadora." Dijo Tails, mirando lo sucio que estaba.

"Hey, hay algo bordado ahí." Dijo Cosmo.

Tails se fijo en donde apuntaba.

"V, E, C, T, O, R." Deletreaba Tails, pero como lo hacia espio, se tiro en el suelo, por lo tonto que resulto el plan de Vector.

"Vector, te recomiendo que limpies esto." Dijo Tails mostrándole el pañuelo.

"Claro, lo hare." Dijo Vector con el rostro rojo de la vergüenza que sentía.

En ese instante, otro pañuelo que tenia pequeños dibujos de rosas cayo, y tails, lo recogió inmediatamente.

"Ese, sí lo es." Dijo Cosmo.

Tails le extendió el brazo con el pañuelo, para que lo pudiera agarrar. Cuando sus manos se tocaron un poco, Tails se sorprendió por los suaves que eran. La idea lo hizo ruborizarse un poco.

¿Estás bien Tails? Pregunto Cosmo.

"Eh… si, si… lo... lo estoy." Decía Tails, tratando de olvidar lo que pensaba.

Vector se impresiono por lo que paso. Dirigió su mirada a Espio, que aun era invisible, pero hasta Espio estaba impresionado. Entonces se fijo que alguien salía del lugar, pero al igual que él, era invisible.

Lejos de la habitación, Kimera apareció volviéndose visible, y con una sonrisa triunfal en su rostro.

"Sabía, que ser invisible tiene sus ventajas." Dijo Kimera que se marcho de donde estaba.

…

"Ya no quiero ser parte de tus tonterías." Espio le dijo a Vector, que estaba sentado frente a él en una mesa cercana.

"¡No puedo creer que Tails desaprovecha todas las oportunidades que le estoy dando! ¡Mientras que el escuadrón Delta lo hace sin problemas!" Vector exclamó.

Espio suspiró enfadado: "Para ser un detective de nuestro grupo, lees muy mal las pistas. Además de que ellos deben ser mas expertos que tu."

Mientras tanto, en el otro lado de la habitación, Tails y Cosmo se pone a pequeñas decoraciones en las paredes, y que estaban de pie uno al lado del otro.

"Estamos terminando." Dijo Tails.

"Yo nunca habría sido capaz de terminar esto sin tu ayuda Tails. Realmente te lo debo." dijo Cosmo.

"Hey, no es nada. Además, creo que es divertido trabajar contigo." dijo Tails. A pesar de que no lo veía, Cosmo se ruborizó un color rosa brillante de sus palabras.

"¿En serio? ... Yo también. Tu sabe, nosotros hacemos un gran equipo, y todos los demás ha sido muy bueno para mí también." dijo Cosmo con una sonrisa feliz.

Tails se volvió hacia ella y sonrió, "Tienes razón."

Vector, Espio y Charmy escuchado la conversación y los vio juntos, feliz como puede ser.

"Bien Vector, creo que ya no tienes que tener que encender mas el fuego al amor, a menos que te quieras quemar otra vez, ya que todo salió bien por sí mismo." Espio habló, al tener razón una vez más.

"Bueno... sí. Supongo que ser un detective del amor no es exactamente mi especialidad." Vector gruñó.

"¿Entonces, tu misión de casamentero a terminado Vector?" Pregunto Charmy.

"Claro que no Charmy, esas dos abejas se tienen que avispar un poco." Dijo. A medida que pateo con ira, y se alejó, él accidentalmente pateó la bola de discoteca individual en el suelo.

Gracias a su construcción de goma, comenzó a rebotar en las paredes y el techo, hasta que se dirigió directo hacia Cosmo. Ella sólo podía gritar de terror, como ella no podía salir del camino.

"Cosmo! ¡Cuidado!" Tails gritó como él la alejo directo de ella. Empujándola fuera del camino, ambos aterrizaron en el suelo. Tails oyó el sonido de la bola de discoteca móvil de distancia, lo que indica que ella estaba a salvo.

Colas cuenta de que estaba directamente debajo de ella, totalmente rojo en la cara. "¿Estás bien?" No se había dado cuenta exactamente lo que había hecho todavía.

Cosmo sonrió, con un rubor en las mejillas. "Sí... Todo gracias a ti."

En ese momento, la realidad golpeó al kitsune de dos colas, él la había besado. Al abordar a salir del camino y aterrizar en ella, sus labios se habían reunido accidentalmente juntos. Sintió que su cara va muy caliente, y rápidamente se bajó de Cosmo, que se sacudió la falda que se incorporó.

"Lo siento." Dijo Tails.

"No… hay problema" Agrego todavía ruborizada.

Tails se dio cuenta de que los tres miembros de los Chaotix mirando detrás de él, con enormes sonrisas en sus rostros cursis.

"¿No tienen nada mejor que hacer?" Tails preguntó con un poco de irritación.

"No, la verdad no." Respondieron al unisonó, pero Tails no los escucho realmente. Lo único que importaba era que él tuvo su primer buen beso y lo hizo con Cosmo.

Los dos de ellos se puso de pie después de la incómoda pausa breve, y Cosmo recogió la bola de discoteca individual. Caminar por debajo de la pole de la que se adjuntas, vio que era demasiado alta para que se levantara.

Sin embargo, a partir de la nada, se sintió dos manos enguantadas caliente agarra a la cintura, y se encontró que se levantó en el aire. Trató de ocultarlo lo mejor posible, pero sus mejillas encendidas de un rosa vivo en el sentimiento de que alguien la tocaba.

"Huh?" Cosmo preguntó, mirando a sus espaldas. El que la levantaba era Tails, usando sus colas gemelas como los rotores de un helicóptero para volar.

"¿Necesitas un ascensor?" Colas preguntó con una sonrisa. Cosmo asintió con la cabeza, y enderezó sus brazos para conectar la bola de discoteca hasta en el techo.

Mientras estaban todavía en el aire, Cosmo se volvió hacia él. "¡Oye, gracias!"

"¡Hemos hecho todo!" Vector habló como la pareja aterrizó en el suelo.

Sólo había una cosa por hacer. Con el simple accionamiento de un interruptor, parecía como si el cielo estaba con estrellas. La habitación estaba completamente iluminada con luces de la bola de espejos, láser, junto con otros efectos.

"¡Muy bien, quedo perfecto!" Exclamó colas.

"¡Es realmente increíble! Ahora, sólo tenemos que encontrar una manera de conseguir que todos estén aquí."Dijo Cosmo.

"Pues es una suerte de que nos tienen aquí." Dijo una voz.

Todos miraron de donde provenía la voz, y lentamente aparecieron Sliat y Ana.

"Con todo respeto pequeño zorro, creo que nosotros estamos capacitados para hacerlo." Dijo Vector.

"Pues es obvio que se tendrán que esconder, ya que Knuckels los está buscando como un loco, después de lo que le hicieron." Explico Ana.

Vector decidió no arriesgarse, y se quedo en el lugar.

"Nosotros nos encargaremos." Dijo Sliat, y con eso ambos se fueron lejos.

"Bueno, eso fue fácil." Dijo Tails.

...

Después de un concurso de karaoke, todo el mundo estaba, hablando, bebiendo, comiendo y divirtiéndose.

Tails, Knuckles, Chris, Kronos y Vector estaban hablando alrededor de una mesa.

Kimera, Bones y Block, comían sin detenerse. Hasta que los tres tomaron el mismo chilidog al mismo tiempo. Los tres compartieron miradas amenazadoras.

"¡Ese chilidog es mío!" Grito Bones.

"¡Sueñas, yo lo vi primero!" Contrarresto Kimera.

"¡Ni lo sueñen, es mío!" Grito Block.

Pronto los tres estaban peleando por él, pero mientras lo hacían, el chilidog salió volando y aterrizo en la mano de Sliat. Los 3 dejaron de pelear, y miraron como Sliat se lo devoro de un bocado.

"Si se duermen, pierden." Dijo Sliat con la boca llena.

Los 3 comenzaron a dar miradas de odio hacia Sliat, pero luego fueron reemplazados por múltiples risas.

Espio estaba inmóvil mientras que Slime le estaba pintando la cara. Charmy que tenía también el rostro pintado, trato de contener la risa.

"¿Que dices Sonic?" pregunto Amy, mientras lucía un vestido de color rosa hermoso, que la hacía verse como una princesa.

"¿Como me veo?" pregunto.

"Estas hermosa Amy." Dijo Cream.

"¡Chau! ¡Chau!" Dijo Cheese en señal de aprobación.

Amy lentamente se acerco a Sonic, incrédulo a lo que veía.

"Me puse este traje solo para ti." Dijo, mientras tomaba de la mano a Sonic, que se puso nervioso.

"Lo sé, te he dejado sin palabras."

"Ah, Sliat." Dijo Ana.

Los dos erizos, y la coneja miraron, y quedaron impresionados por lo que veía. En lugar de su armadura, tenía un hermoso vestido, con varios tonos de verde en cada parte, y dorado en las mangas.

"¿Qué tal me veo?" pregunto un poco ruborizada.

"Eres hermosa." Dijo Sliat, mientras le tomo una mano, y la hizo girar como una bailarina, para poder mostrarle todo su cuerpo. Amy quedo sorprendida por lo bien que lucía Ana, y puede que incluso mejor que ella.

"¿De dónde sacaste ese vestido?" pregunto intrigada.

"Slime me lo dio como un regalo, para esta ocasión." Respondió.

"Pues sí que es buena la ocasión." Dijo Cream.

Vector, por su parte, le decía a la gente que estaba en la mesa una historia acerca de una de sus aventuras de resolución de crímenes. "Fue en ese momento en que finalmente aprendí que estaba detrás de ellos. Fue un par de bandidos que se hacían llamar el Dúo Ruin. Eran los peores enemigos que he enfrentado."

En una sorpresa rápida, desde el extremo de la mesa, Espio y Charmy aparecieron de la nada e hicieron una pose dramática. Sus caras estaban pintadas de manera extraña, e hicieron un extraño grito de guerra también.

Todo el mundo comenzó a reírse duro de lo que hacían, pero mientras lo hacía, Tails cambio de pensamiento a una persona especial.

Poner fin a su risa, él miró a su alrededor. Pronto vio a Cosmo mirando por una ventana, en silencio y sola.

"¡Hey Cosmo!" Tails saludó. Cosmo se sobresaltó por un momento, pero pronto recuperó su postura.

"¡Oh, Hola Tails!" Cosmo saludó alegremente con una sonrisa angelical.

"¡Algunas cosas fueron agregadas, pero la fiesta salió muy bien!" Colas habló, volviéndose hacia la ventana. A pesar de que trató de ser tan seguro como sea posible, en realidad era muy tímido.

"Estoy contento de que todo el mundo está teniendo un buen momento." Cosmo también dijo. Tails podría decir que era un poco tímida.

Hubo una breve pausa, pero Tails rompió el silencio. "¡Oh sí, por cierto!"

Sacó una pequeña pinza de pelo que estaba en la forma de una flor de diamantes. Fue brillante y reluciente, como nuevo.

"¡Se te cayó esto antes! Se veía un poco sucio, así que lo lustre para ti."

Cosmo miró con una cara totalmente de ensueño. "¡Sí! ¡Muchas gracias por acordarte de esto! ¡Yo no sabía dónde estaba!" La Sedriana volvió la mirada una vez más por la ventana.

"Pensé que te gustaría." Dijo Tials con una sonrisa.

"_Cosmo sin duda es especial, si tan solo pudiera decirle lo que siento."_ Dijo en su mente

En ese momento, por alguna razón, Tails recordó el beso que había compartido accidentalmente antes, y él sintió que su cara va muy caliente.

Las palabras inmortales salieron, justo antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de pensar acerca de lo que iba a decir.

Eres tan hermosa… Cosmo" Tails, darse cuenta de lo que acaba de decir de inmediato, se encorvo ruborizado al extremo.

"Es verdad, las estrellas son hermosas, si el tiempo se detuviera, me quedaría mirándolas todo el día." Dijo Cosmo, creyendo haberlo escuchado bien.

"En realidad…" Dijo Slime, para atraerle la atención.

Cosmo se fijo en el, para oír lo que iba a decir.

"El dijo que eras hermosa." Corrigió.

Tails le dio una mirada de muerte a Slime, ya que ahora estaba atrapado, y estaba temiendo por lo que diría.

Sin embargo, para gran sorpresa de Tails, Cosmo lo miró con una expresión soñadora en su rostro.

¿En verdad… crees que soy hermosa?" Pregunto Cosmo.

Tails, se dio cuenta de que no lo tomo mal, y decidió seguir.

"Si." Respondió.

Tails estaba a punto de añadir algo, pero antes de que pudiera, Cosmo se adelantó y lo abrazo bien fuerte. Ella levantó la vista hacia él, y antes de que pudiera hacer o decir algo, dio un breve beso, directo en los labios. Sólo duró un segundo, pero para Tails, se sentía como una hora. Él ni se dio cuenta que había terminado. Y esta vez, el beso no se sentía tan torpe.

"Gracias Tails. Muchas gracias."

Sin saberlo ellos, sin embargo, tanto las niñas y Sonic y Sliat habían visto tanto el momento de contacto entre dos de sus amigos.

Eric tomó Sonic a un lado y se refirió a la nueva pareja. Los dos hermanos silbaron en voz baja.

"Parece que finalmente me convertí en un hombre, si ya sabes lo que quiero decir, ¿Piensas que necesitare algunos consejos sobre cómo acercarse a las mujeres?" Sliat susurró. Sonic se echó a reír con fuerza a ese comentario.

"¡Oh sí, voy a decirte!" Sonic respondió, y se echaron a reír los dos.

Mientras tanto, Amy, Ana, y Cream también fueron testigos de lo que estaba sucediendo.

"Awwwww!" Dijo Amy como una niña real.

"¡Se ven tan lindos juntos! Parece que me estoy convirtiendo en una mujer, ¿verdad?" Ana dijo también.

"Sí, debo darte algunos consejos sobre qué decirle a él ahora." Amy habló. Ambos se rieron entre dientes y miró a cream.

Cream simplemente le dio asco, pero ella estaba en la edad de cuando los niños se besan bruto. Cheese también miro, pero simplemente dio una sonrisa.

"Tails, prométeme algo." Dijo Cosmo con su dulce voz, que saco a Tails en sus pensamientos, "Cuando todo esto haya terminado ... Yo. .. ¿Puedo vivir contigo en tu planeta?"

"¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? Por supuesto. Yo no lo permitiría de ninguna otra manera." Tails respondió sonriendo.

Ambos sonrieron y se rieron, como las estrellas brillaron en el vacío infinito del espacio.

* * *

Así termina este capítulo. Espero que les guste. Dejen comentarios.


	26. Capitulo 26: El plan de Sedriax

Capitulo 26: El plan de Sedriax.

En una nave Metarex, que se encontraba en el claustro inter espacial, Un lugar donde se puede tomar atajos para poder ir más rápido en la galaxia. Los reyes Metarex, Dak Oak, Robert y Sedriax, se encontraban discutiendo en quien se enfrentaría a Sonic y su equipo, ya que ahora estaban en el claustro, y con el paso cerrado.

"Envíeme a mi señor." Sugirió Narcissus.

"No señor, yo me encargare de que este trabajo se lleve con éxito." Dijo Bay Leaf poniéndose de rodillas.

Dark Oak los estaba mirando, pero luego se fijo en Yellow Zelkova, que estaba comiendo un plato de arroz con curri.

"Mmm, este arroz con curri es delicioso, aunque es bastante picante." Dijo Mientras se le puso ver que su lengua se había quemado debido a lo picante que estaba.

De repente Zelkova corrió a toda velocidad, y empezó a romper cosas por doquier, grandes y pesadas, para probar su fuerza.

"¡Esta misión requiere algo de musculo, envíeme a mí: Yellow Zelkova!" Gritaba mientras tenía un gran bloque en sus manos.

"¡Zelkova, deja de hacer tonterías! Está bien te enviare a ti, pero recuerda que quiero a Sonic y Sliat muertos." Dijo Dark Oak, sin moverse de donde estaba.

"¡Si señor! no traicionare su confianza" Grito, mientras tiraba el bloque a un lado, y se dirigió hacia alla corriendo.

"Dark Oak, deja que yo lo acompañe." Dijo Sedriax.

Dark Oak la miro por pocos segundos, pero luego dio un largo suspiro.

"Muy bien Sedriax, pero no llegues a hacer tonterías." Amenazo Dark Oak.

Sedriax, asintió con la cabeza, y se fue lejos de ellos. En ese momento, Dark Oak, había desaparecido del lugar, tele transportándose.

"No puedo creer, que nuestro amo enviara a ese bufón de Zelkova." Dijo Bay Leaf.

"Si, pero no confió en ese ser. Me trae muy mala espina." Dijo Narcissus.

"Pero lo que sea que esté planeando nosotros lo sabremos, tarde o temprano." Afirmo.

…

En el Claustro, el tifón azul estaba sin posibilidad de seguir adelante, debido a que grandes columnas obstruían el paso.

"Parece que estamos atascados." Dijo Bones.

"Es un truco de los metarex." Agrego Kronos.

"Creo que sí. No veo ninguna salida." Concordó Tails.

En ese momento, vio que Cosmo tenía una mirada de preocupación en el rostro.

"¡No hay porque rendirnos, esto no es el final!" Grito Tails, que hizo que Cosmo diera una sonrisa.

En ese momento Knuckels fue a toda velocidad, y le propino un golpe a una de las columnas, pero lo que consiguió fue lastimarse la mano, y caer en el dolor. Todos lo miraron con ojos tristes, pero Block simplemente se rio.

"Ahora sigo." Decía, Mientras sacudía su mano para poder sanarla, pero Block dio una carcajada, "¡¿De qué te ríes?" Pregunto malhumorado.

"De lo estúpido que hiciste." Decía entre risas.

"Si eres tan bueno, ¿por qué no lo haces tú?" pregunto con una sonrisa.

¡A un lado debilucho!" Grito Block en ese reto.

Knuckels obedeció, y Block fue a toda velocidad, y le encesto un fuerte golpe, y lo que consiguió fue que se agrieto lentamente y se hiciera pedazos. Sliat dio una gran sonrisa.

"Cuando se trata de fuerza, no hay quien le gane a Block." Dijo Sliat.

"Eso herirá un poco mi orgullo." Dijo Knuckels.

Sin embargo, la sonrisa de Sliat cambio, cuando Block se agarro la mano derecha. Block, por su parte, dio un suspiro de frustración.

"Son más fuertes de lo que pensé." Dijo Block un poco adolorido.

De repente se oyeron fuertes ruidos, y una a una, las columnas que estaban detrás comenzaron a desplomarse.

"Chris, Algo se está acercando." Dijo Cream.

"Si algo grande." Concordó Chris.

"¿Algo? Creo que lo podrían identificar mejor como alguien." Dijo Sliat.

Pronto una imagen iba corriendo hacia su dirección, causando que se desplomen las columnas.

"Prepárense." Dijo Block.

Todos tomaron posiciones de batalla. Pronto una última columna se desplomo, y frente a ellos estaba Zelkova, que comenzaba a reírse.

"¡¿Que es tan divertido?" Pregunto Knuckels.

"Pronto lo descubrirás, amigo mío." Respondió.

"¿Quién eres?" pregunto Block.

"Mi nombre es Yellow Zelkova. Soy el segundo rey Metarex. Mi poderoso soberano Dark Oak me mando para exterminar al erizo y al Zorro grande." Decía mientras tomaba el pilar que estaba en el piso.

"¡Sonic, Sliat y todos sus amigos serán destruidos!" Grito al final.

Todos quedaron sorprendidos por su fuerza.

"¡LOS APLASTARE!" Grito lanzando el pilar hacia ellos, que se rompió en mil pedazos.

"¡Rápido entren al tifón azul!" Grito Sonic a los demás.

"¡Andando chicos!" Dijo Tails.

De repente, una aguja voló, e impacto en el hombro derecho del pequeño kitsune. Tails dio una mueca del dolor que sentía, y se estaba desplomando lentamente. Cosmo, llego justo a tiempo, y lo agarro.

"¡TAILS!" Grito ella.

"Cosmo, Estoy bien, no fue nada serio." Dijo Tails para calmarla, y sacando la aguja de su hombro.

Todos miraron de donde había provenido, y resulto ser Sedriax, que había utilizado uno de sus cabellos como una aguja afilada.

"Tienes suerte de que no le enceste a un punto vital, si lo hubiera sido, entonces estarías peor." Dijo ella.

Sliat rápidamente la embistió, y la mando contra uno de los pilares, que se había derrumbado.

"Yo me encargo de Sedriax, ustedes vayan al tifón." Grito Sliat.

Todos obedecieron, y fueron dentro del tifón azul. De repente, se oyó un gran estruendo, y Sedriax salió volando, impactándose en Sliat, que lo levanto en el aire. Volaron alto, hasta que llegaron a la zona de lanzamiento del tifón azul. Sedriax lo lanzo, pero rápidamente Sliat se puso de pie.

"No los podrás protegerlos por siempre." Dijo Sedriax mientras se ponía en posición de pelea.

"¡Eso lo veremos!" Grito lanzándose hacia ella.

…

"Esto será divertido." Le dijo Sonic a Knuckels.

Zelkova tenía en sus manos otro gran pilar, y se preparaba para lanzarla.

"Creo que necesitaremos municiones." Dijo Knuckels, mientras fue donde estaba una gran piedra, y trato de agarrarla, pero ni siquiera la pudo mover. Sonic lo miro incrédulo ante lo que hacía.

"Ja ja ja ja ja, Debiluchos." Dijo Zelkova mientras tomaba otro pilar con la mano izquierda, y sujetaba el otro con la mano derecha.

"Lo que dice no es broma." Afirmo Knuckels.

Luego, Zelkova los lanzo hacia ellos. Afortunadamente pudieron esquivarlos, pero el pilar se impacto en la nave. La nave dio una gran sacudida, lo que provoco que todos que estaban en el puente, tuvieran que aferrarse a algo.

Zelkova estaba girando uno de los pilares, como un gran palo.

"¿Estás listo?" pregunto Knuckels.

"Si, contra el." Respondió Sonic, y ambos fueron contra él.

Rápidamente Zelkova lanzo el pilar hacia Sonic, que pudo esquivarlo. Mientras tomaba otro y lo lanzo hacia Knuckels, que hizo lo mismo que Sonic. Zelkova tomo otro y se preparo para lanzarlo, pero Knuckels salto hacia él.

"¡Garras excavadoras!" Grito mostrando sus dos garras.

Fue a gran velocidad, y le propino una sigla de golpes, pero no le hicieron ni un rasguño.

"Tal vez, deba mostrarles como se hace." Dijo Zelkova.

"Oh oh."

Fue lo único que dijo Knuckels, ya que Zelkova movió el gran pilar, y lo golpeo mandándolo a volar como una pelota de beisbol.

"¡Knuckels, no!" Grito Sonic.

Zelkova aprovecho la distracción, y fue a toda velocidad con el gran pilar en sus manos, en una posición, como el de una lanza. Sonic no pudo reaccionar, y fue golpeado, y adherido al pilar, que luego fue impactado contra el tifón azul. Todos ahora estaban preocupados por como estaría Sonic.

"¡Sonikku!" Grito Amy.

…

En la zona de lanzamiento, Sedriax y Sliat no paraban de pelear. Sliat lanzaba una sigla de puñetazos, pero sedriax respondía bien en frenarlos. Rápidamente salto detrás de él, y le dio una patada en la espalda. Sliat ahora estaba con un poco de dolor, pero eso no lo detendría. Inmediatamente saco su espada de su antebrazo, e iba a cortarla, pero sedriax pudo evadirlo, dando un salto hacia atrás.

"¿Eso es todo lo que sabes hacer?" Pregunto burlonamente.

Sliat dio una simple risa, y de repente una parte delantera de la falda de sedriax se cayó. Afortunadamente para ella no era una gran cantidad. Sedriax miro abajo, y pronto su cara se estaba poniendo tan roja como la piel de Knuckels. Estaba respirando más rápido por el enojo que ahora sentía.

"**¡COMO TE ATREVES A HACERLE ESTO A MI FALDA SLIAT! ¡AHORA ESTAS MAS QUE MUERTO!"** Gritaba Sliat tan furiosa como nunca antes en su vida.

"¿Y eso sería?" pregunto burlonamente.

"**¡AAACABADOOOO!"** Grito lanzándose hacia él, con los sables de sus antebrazos, y mandándole serie de cortes, pero lo que obtuvo fue nada.

Sliat dio un gran salto, y aterrizo detrás de ella, dándole un puño que la hizo retroceder.

Sedriax, simplemente retomo la velocidad, y lanzaba sin parar los sables de sus antebrazos hacia él.

…

Sonic cayó en el tifón azul en posición de sentado, cerca de ahí estaba Knuckels. Pronto los dos estaban viendo como zelkova se acercaba a toda velocidad.

"Es muy fuerte como para derrotarlo." Dijo Knuckels.

"Quizás sea fuerte, pero hay algo que no es… veloz." Dijo Sonic.

Zelkova llego, y mando el pilar hacia Sonic, pero desapareció de repente.

"Hey, ¿Adonde se fue?" se pregunto para sí mismo mientras levantaba el pilar.

Pronto vio que sonic estaba encima del pilar.

"Debes pisar el acelerador, si pretendes alcanzarme." Dijo Sonic.

"¡Ya verás erizo!" decía zelkova, mientras movía el pilar de lado a lado para que se cayera, pero simplemente se sentó, y no se movía.

"¡Baja de ahí!" Grito furioso.

Pronto Zelkova, estaba golpeando la nave con el pilar para hacer que Sonic se cayera. La nave temblaba por cada golpe que sentía.

"Tenemos que hacer algo, ese monstruo lo va a aplastar." Dijo Cream.

"¡Chau Chau Chau! Dijo Cheese.

"Voy enseguida." Dijo Block, yendo hacia la batalla.

Zelkova golpeaba y golpeaba, hasta que Sonic no pudo sujetarse más, y cayo de ahí. Zelkova se disponía a golpearlo con el pilar, pero Block apareció de repente y pudo retenerlo sin dificultad alguna. Zelkova no se rindió y trato de aplastarlos, pero simplemente el pilar estaba inmovilizado.

"¡Eres fuerte!" Dijo Block, que aunque era fuerte le tomaba un poco de esfuerzo.

"Tú también, dime cómo te llamas." Dijo Zelkova.

"Soy Block, el guardián de las antigua ciudad subterránea de Mobius, miembro del escuadrón Delta, y a la vez el más fuerte del grupo." Respondió.

"Pues tengo un mensaje para ti amigo: tu no podrás vencerme, porque ahora voy a pulverizarte." Dijo Zelkova.

"Eso… esta… por… ¡VERSE! ¡TOMA ESTO METAINFERIOR!" Grito al final lanzando a Zelkova, junto con el pilar lejos del lugar

Zelkova dio un grito mientras fue lanzado con el pilar en su pecho.

"De verdad Block hizo eso." Dijo Chris.

"Oh vaya." Dijo Cosmo sorprendida.

"No se deben impresionar demasiado." Dijo Kimera.

Zelkova volaba, hasta que aterrizo en el suelo, pero el pilar lo hizo meterse bajo tierra.

"¿Suficiente debilucho?" pregunto.

En ese instante el pilar salió de la tierra, y del agujero salió Zelkova con una simple risa.

"¿Pero qué…?" decía sorprendido.

"¡Ya verás quien es debilucho, y quien acaba a quien!" Dijo corriendo hacia él, como un gran toro.

Block no pudo responder, y fue envestido, mandándolo a volar, y cayendo al suelo cerca del tifón azul.

"¡Block!" Grito Bones.

"¿Se encuentra bien?" pregunto Cream preocupada.

Block trataba de ponerse de pie, pero el dolor era inmenso que se desplomaba fácilmente.

"¡TE APLASTARE!" Grito Zelkova lanzándose hacia Block.

Afortunadamente, Sonic fue en su ayuda, y lo rescato a tiempo. Zelkova, por su parte, choco contra los pilares, y lentamente se derrumbaban como fichas de dómino.

Sonic fue a una plataforma, y dejo a Block, junto con Knuckels, que estaba subiendo rápidamente.

"Me confié de mas." Dijo Block mientras se incorporo.

"Descansa Block. Nosotros nos encargaremos." Dijo Sonic.

Block asintió con la cabeza, y dio un salto al tifón azul.

"¿Y qué haremos?" pregunto Knuckels.

"Tengo una idea." Dijo Sonic mientras se dirigía a él y le susurraba el plan al oído.

Tras terminar de explicar, Knuckels simplemente sonrio ante la idea.

"¿Estás listo?" pregunto Sonic.

"Siempre lo estoy." Respondió con algunas gotas de sudor.

…

Sliat recibió una patada en la quijada por cortesía de Sedriax, haciéndolo caer en el suelo. Sedriax se acerco lentamente hacia él, con los sables listos, y al llegar le puso un pie en el pecho para que no escapara.

"¿Tus últimas palabras?" Dijo mientras iba a dar el golpe de gracia.

Sin embargo alguien le toco el hombro para captar su atención. Cuando se dio la vuelta ahí estaba Block, con una macabra sonrisa en su rostro.

"Si, ¿alguna vez aprendiste como volar?" pregunto Sliat.

Sedriax se confundió, pero Block, le dio la idea cuando recibió un fuerte golpe, mandándola a volar contra los pilares.

"Yo mejor me voy." Dijo adolorida, que se transporto lejos de la batalla.

"Uno menos. Queda uno." Dijo Block.

Y con eso los dos entraron en el tifón azul.

…

"¡¿Donde están? ¡Eso dos son muy rápidos, no puedo acabar con ellos!" Decía mientras los buscaba enojado.

"¿Que pasa amiguito? No dijiste que nos ibas a destruir en un periquete." Dijo una voz.

Zelkova se fijo en donde provenía la voz, y encontró a Sonic y Knuckels sobre uno de los pilares. Cuando Sonic se dio cuenta de que capto su atención, salto del pilar y fue cayendo hasta que estaba detrás de Zelkova, y cerca del tifón azul.

"ven por mí." Dijo Sonic, mientras levantaba una pierna, y empezaba a estar burlándose de él.

"¡Tú te lo buscaste!" Grito corriendo hacia él, pero Sonic salto, y Zelkova se estrelló contra el tifón azul, haciendo que se mueva un poco a la derecha.

"¡Déjate ver Erizo!" Grito Zelkova.

"Hey, por aquí." Grito Knuckels.

Zelkova lo miro, y estaba bailando para provocarlo.

"¡Están jugando conmigo!" Dijo lanzándose hacia él, pero lo esquivo y volvió a golpear el tifonb azul, haciendo que se moviera un poco más a la derecha.

"¡Vamos Knuckels!" Grito Sonic, lanzando el pulgar hacia arriba. Knuckels simplemente asintió con la cabeza.

Zelkova estaba comenzando a perder la paciencia. Mientras que Knuckels y Sonic estaban a ambos lados del tifón.

"¡Vamos Grandote!" Dijo Sonic.

"Creo que ese una gallina." Supuso Knuckels.

"Vamos gallina, te estamos esperando."

"¡Se están burlando del gran Yellow Zelkova!" Grito lanzándose hacia sonic, pero lo que consiguió fue golpear la nave, haciendo que se mueva más a la derecha.

Luego trato de golpear a Knuckels, pero volvió a hacer lo mismo, solo que esta vez, la nave se moviera mucho a la izquierda. Todos en el puente tuvieron que aferrarse a algo, por los temblores que se generaban por cada golpe que recibía el tifón azul.

Que están haciendo, ¿Van a pelear con él, si o no?" Pregunto Amy confundida.

"Todo es parte de su plan." Dijo Slime.

Knuckels y Sonic estaban parados uno al lado del otro detrás del tifón azul, mirando a Zelkova, que creía haberlos atrapado.

"¡Sus bromas pesadas han llegado a su fin!" Grito corriendo hacia ellos a toda velocidad, como un tren de carga.

"Es cierto." Dijeron al unisonó, y saltaron al mismo tiempo haciendo que chocara de nuevo con el tifón azul, y se moviera a la derecha.

"¡Sus tonterías son cada vez más insoportables! ¡¿Van a luchar si o no?" Grito comenzando a enfurecerse.

"Claro que vamos a luchar." Grito Sonic, que estaba con Knuckels en la plataforma de lanzamiento del tifón azul.

"¡Entonces bajen de ahí, y peleen!" Grito.

"Creo que ya lo hicimos esperar bastante. ¿Qué dices?" Dijo Knuckels.

"Llego el momento." Concordó Sonic.

"¡Estoy harto de estos juegos! ¡Sus intentos de victoria han terminado!" Dijo Zelkova, comenzando a reírse.

"Prepárate Tails." Dijo Knuckels.

"¡Cañón de potencia Sonic!" Grito Sonic.

Tails preparaba todo para el disparo, pero Zelkova simplemente se confundió.

"¿Eh? ¿Cañón qué?" Se preguntaba el mismo.

"Hasta luego." Dijo Knuckels, yéndose lejos.

"¿Qué hacen? ¡¿Creen que pueden engañar a Zelkova?"

"Preparen conexión principal. Activen secuencia energética." Ordeno Tails.

La zona de lanzamiento se abrió, mostrando un gran cañón azul. Sonic inmediatamente fue dentro del cañón, hasta que aterrizo en una plataforma.

…

Knuckels estaba en la zona de la esmeralda maestra. Tras bajar una palanca, la esmeralda maestra comenzó a brillar.

"Esto será divertido." Dijo Knuckels para sí mismo.

…

"_¡Sonic comienza a girar!"_ Grito Tails por el comunicadpor.

"Muy bien." Dijo Sonic que comenzó a hacer su Spindash, y rápidamente se cargaba de energía.

"Desactivando el detonador de seguridad. Apuntando al blanco." Decía Tails, mientras fijaba el blanco. Una vez fijado. Tails se preparo para disparar.

Zelkova simplemente se rascaba la cabeza, ya que no entendían lo que hacían.

"Cañón de potencia Sonic, _¡FUEGO!" _Grito Tails que en ese momento un gran disparo azul salió del cañón, directamente hacia Zelkova.

Zelkova trato de hacer algo, pero la luz era muy intensa como para poder ver qué pasaba.

"¡LA LUZ ES MUY INTENSA, NO PUEDO VER NADA! ¡DEJATE VER ERIZO! ¡TE LO ORDENO!" Grito, justo antes de ser golpeado por el disparo. Mientras era empujado, rompía una a una los pilares.

"Tiro Directo." Dijo Tails mientras oprimía una sigla de botones.

…

Entre los escombros, Zelkova estaba inmovilizado en una gran roca.

"No ¡No puedes!" Decía.

Sonic destruía los pilares con su spindash potenciado. Cuando finalmente los desplomo, Sonic, dejo de girar, y aterrizo en una plataforma.

"Vámonos Tails." Dijo Sonic respirando pesadamente.

Los pilares se desmoronaban, y el tifón azul, estaba volando, saliendo del claustro. Mientras se movían, pasaron muy cerca de Zelkova.

"No irán muy lejos. Nuestro amo Dark Oak les tiene más cosas preparadas. Recuerden mis palabras. Esto no quedara así." Grito Zelkova.

"Si si, como digas meta perdedor. Te estaremos esperando." Dijo Knuckels levantando un puño.

Cuando el tifón llego a donde estaba Sonic, Amy estaba fuera esperándolo. Sonic dio un salto, e inmediatamente Amy lo agarro en un abrazo. Pronto ambos entraron en el puente. El tifón Azul salía del claustro, pero todos ahora temían por lo que se avecinaba.

"Gracias a Sonic, Knuckels, Sliat y Block, pudimos salir del claustro a salvo." Dijo Cream.

"¡Chau Chau!" Dijo Cheese.

Todos miraban una luz, como una señal de que estaban a punto de salir.

"_Si, hemos podido salir, pero, ¿Qué nos aguarda en el otro lado?" _Decía Chris en su mente.

…

"¡Cómo pudiste dejar a Zelkova a su propia cuenta!" Grito Dark Oak.

"Solamente, supe que Zelkova no podría con ellos. Si lo ayudaba era una pérdida de tiempo." Explico Sedriax.

"Muy bien. Voy a dejar pasar eso esta vez, pero recuerda, ¡que tienes que obedecerme!" Dijo en un tono grave.

Sedriax solamente hizo una reverencia, y se marcho del lugar. Sin embargo, cuando nadie la veía, Sedriax dio una simple risa controlada.

"_Sliat, creíste que puedes proteger a tus amigos, pero no predijiste lo que le hice a tu yo del pasado. La aguja que le mande contenía un chip, que fue recorriendo su cuerpo, hasta que llego a su cerebro, en el sistema de vista y oído. Dark Oak, Crees que porque tienes un espía, piensas que será para siempre, pues estas en un error, porque si yo conozco a Sliat, el debe tener una solución a ese problema, pero no lo tendrá de este. A partir de ahora los ojos de Tails me mostraran todo, y sus oídos me permitirá oírlos. " _Decía en su mente, que debido a la idea, comenzó a soltar una gran carcajada, pero no muy alta.

* * *

Así termina este capítulo. Espero que les guste. Dejen comentarios.


	27. Capitulo 27: Sufrimiento

Atención. Este capítulo contiene un poco de violencia.

* * *

Capitulo 27: Sufrimiento

En un planeta deshabitado por los metarex, había una base. Dentro de ella, había una gran cantidad de bio esmeraldas caos, y más arriba en un gran trono, se encontraba Narcissus.

"_Envía mas naves metarex para poder destruirlos ahora mismo."_ Decía la voz de Dark Oak por uno de los comunicadores.

"No. Quiero enfrentarme a uno de ellos cara a cara. Es un reto mucho mayor, y mucho más divertido." Dijo Narcissus.

"_No te confíes de ellos. Recuerda que Sliat fue capaz de vencer a uno de tus colegas: El comandante Red Pine."_

"Ja ja ja ja ja. Red Pine era ingenuo y débil. Carecía de habilidades para derrotar a Sliat, pero yo no. Todo es cuestión de inteligencia, para derrotar a un contrincante poderoso, hay que pensar como el." Decía mientras se levantaba de su asiento y comenzó a caminar. "He construido dos robots, para probar sus habilidades. Puede que ellos sean capaces de destruirlos, y si no, utilizare la información de esa batalla para construir otro robot que si lo hará." Dijo que comenzaba a reírse.

"Y como planeas para que lleguen hasta ti. Recuerda que Sliat y Ana son los yo futuro de Tails y cosmo. Ese truco del mensaje no te funcionara dos veces." Dijo Sedriax que apareció de repente.

"¿Entonces qué propones?" pregunto en un tono furioso.

"Déjame encargarme del mensaje, y si yo tengo éxito, entonces me deberás un favor." Propuso Sedriax.

"Muy bien." Respondió.

…

El tifón azul se encontraba cerca del planeta donde estaba la base metarex.

"Los escáneres han detectado una base metarex en ese planeta." Dijo Knuckels mientras miraba las imágenes.

"Pues entonces vamos." Dijo Tails que comenzaba a maniobrar hacia el planeta.

Pronto Chris, detecto algo en el radar.

"¡Esto es imposible!" Dijo Chris impactado por lo que veía.

"¿Qué pasa?" pregunto Slime.

"Según los radares, hay una gran cantidad de esmeraldas caos en esa base." Respondio.

"Espera un momento, ¿Que no fue modificado el sistema para que no detectaran bio esmeraldas caos?" pregunto Block.

"Estas bio esmeraldas son mucho más perfectas que las anteriores." Dijo Bones.

"Pero, ¿por qué piensas que son bio esmeraldas caos? pueden ser autenticas." Dijo Sonic.

"Es imposible que existan tantas esmeraldas caos." Contrarresto Cream.

"¿Pues cuantas hay?" pregunto Kimera.

"Al menos 500." Respondió Tails.

"Vaya, es una gran colección." Dijo Sonic impactado.

"Esos metarex si que son listos." Dijo Knuckels.

"Pero también son malvados y tramposos." Agrego Cosmo con una mirada de enojo.

"Eso es lógico para cualquiera, no digas cosas que ya sabemos niña." Regaño Block.

Cosmo estaba a punto de disculparse, cuando Amy la interrumpió al captar algo en los censores.

"hablando de ellos, parece que los metarex nos han enviado un mensaje." Decía Amy, mientras que la pantalla mostraba el mensaje en una sigla inentendible.

"Es la primera vez que nos envían un mensaje." Dijo Knuckels.

"Utilizare el traductor." Dijo Tails.

"No hace falta, yo puedo leerlo." Contrarresto Cosmo.

"Saludos viajeros del espacio yo fui quien envió esas naves anteriormente a perseguirlos. Era una prueba y lo han pasado con honores. Admiro su gran valor, y los invito a visitar mi base. Firmado: Black Narcissus, uno de los 4 reyes metarex." Relataba Cosmo el mensaje.

"Con que nos invitan a su base. Vamos a responderles enviando un misil." Dijo Knuckels.

"Si vamos a entrar a la base, tú te quedaras. Alguien tan impulsivo como tú, solo ocasionaría problemas." Dijo Amy.

"¡QUE! ¡YO NO SOY IMPULSIVO!" Grito Knuckels con una vena hinchada.

"¿Que no?" Dijo Bones al ver la reacción que tuvo Knuckels que decía lo contrario.

"Te atraparon." Dijo Chris que comenzó a reír.

"Hay mas…" Dijo Cosmo.

"¿De veras? ¿Y que mas?" Pregunto Chris.

"Me he equivocado, quise decir que no hay nada mas." Corrigió Cosmo mientras mostraba una sonrisa.

"Yo tengo respuestas que buscas sobre tus ancestros. Ven a mi base después de que lance misiles contra tu nave." Dijo Ana.

"¿Perdón?" pregunto Cream.

"Lo que dijo Ana, es lo que faltaba traducir del mensaje que enviaron." Respondió Sliat.

Todos quedaron sorprendidos.

"¿Pero por que Cosmo no nos lo dijo?" pregunto Kimera confundido.

"Iba a hacerlo sin que lo supiéramos." Respondió Sliat por ella.

Ahora centraron su mirada en Cosmo, que ahora no tenía forma de salvarse de eso. Estaba a punto de decir algo, pero se sorprendió cuando Sliat, simplemente soltó una carcajada. Después de reírse, solo le hizo una sonrisa.

"Actúas igual que Chris cuando tenía tu edad Cosmo." Dijo Sliat.

Chris le sonrió a ese cumplido porque era cierto. Ana fue hacia su yo del pasado, y la miro a los ojos, pero con una mirada suave.

"Comprendo que tú quieres saber sobre tus ancestros, pero es una trampa, y yo no caigo dos veces con la misma piedra. Sabrás sobre tus ancestros, pero cuando llegue el momento, y hasta entonces tendrás que esperar." Dijo.

Cosmo estaba comenzando a llorar, pero Ana la reconforto en un abrazo.

"Lo siento." Susurro ella que se sentía como una idiota por lo que iba a hacer.

"Chicos, parece que el mensaje no ha terminado." Dijo Bones mientras miraba como las siglas aun seguían apareciendo.

En ese momento, Tails activo el traductor, y las siglas iban cambiando de verde a azul.

"¿Qué dice?" pregunto Slime.

"Parece que Sedriax era quien envió realmente el mensaje, y está colocando su información." Dijo Tails.

"¿Y que puso?" Pregunto Block.

Tails leía el mensaje primero, pero luego se impacto por lo que decía. Sin embargo, invento algo.

"No no, simplemente varios insultos, y lo tonto que fuimos al caer en eso." Mintió.

"Bueno, pues entonces vamos a empezar." Dijo Sonic.

"Los metarex no se van a alegrar cuando entremos en su nave." Dijo Knuckels.

"Y pagaran por lo bajo que pueden llegar." Agrego Bones.

"Mira quien lo dice. Que yo recuerde tu hacías cosas bajas para obtener el número telefónico de la casa de Cream." Dijo Kimera.

"¡ESO ERA ALGO QUE NO DEBIAN SABER!" Grito con un poco de color rosa en las mejillas.

Todos se empezaron a reír por lo que dijo. Bones, simplemente se cruzo de brazos y se oculto de los demás. Sin embargo, Ana era la única en ver que Tails se estaba alejando.

"¿A dónde vas Tails?" pregunto.

"Simplemente iré al baño." Dijo sin mirarla, pero se detuvo de repente. "Sliat puedes tomar mi lugar por un tiempo, creo que me tardare mucho." Y luego se alejo del lugar.

No supo que Ana pudo traducir el mensaje antes de que lo leyera. Luego dirigió su mirada en Cosmo.

"también tengo que irme." Le susurro Ana al oído, y luego se fue.

…

En la zona de las naves, Tails estaba yendo al híper tornado.

"_Lo siento chicos, pero esto es algo que tengo que descubrir por mí mismo."_ Decía en su mente.

Al entrar en el híper tornado, tails, presiona unos botones y una compuerta de emergencia se abrió. El híper tornado salió de esa compuerta, y fue a la base, ocultando su señal para que no lo localizaran. Al llegar en la base, una compuerta se abrió, permitiendo que el híper tornado pueda aterrizar. Tails salto de la nave, y pronto una puerta se abrió.

"_Puedes pasar."_ Dijo la voz de Narcissus por los altavoces.

Tails obedeció, y siguió caminando hasta llegar a un gran cuarto, en el centro estaba Narcissus, sentado en su trono, y Sedriax a un lado de él.

"Vez te dije que mi plan funcionaria." Le dijo Sedriax a Narcissus.

"Solo tuviste suerte." Respondió.

"Quiero que me digan lo que sucedió hace tiempo." Ordeno Tails.

"Ah sí, lo que paso hace 10.000 años, y los ancestros tuyos y de Cosmo ¿verdad?" pregunto sarcásticamente Sedriax.

"¡Dímelo Sedriax, o si no me marcho de aquí!"

"Muy bien, lo hare." Dijo Cortésmente.

"¿Que puede ser importante lo que sucedió en esa época?" Pregunto Narcissus.

"Yo soy una criatura de palabra Narcissus, no como cierta persona que conozco." Respondió.

"¡Ehh! ¡¿Que insinúas?" Pregunto un poco disgustado.

"Te lo diré luego." Dijo mientras fijaba su vista en el kitsune.

"Todo comenzó hace 10.000 años, tras crear las doce dimensiones. En una de ellas, surgió un ser destructivo conocido como Sayak, y su propósito era ser conocido como el dios de las doce dimensiones, así que creo un artefacto conocido como el anillo calavera, y con eso pudo crear a los seres que tú conoces como yo, que soy un homúnculo, y uno a uno los planetas caían, pero tres razas diferentes se unieron para poder destruir a sus ejércitos, y a Sayak, que quienes lo hicieron fueron: Lion Prowers, líder de los Kitsunes, Mars descendiente de la familia real de los sedrianos y Sudoku, el jefe de los aquos." Explicaba mientras miraba uno de sus sables que salió de su antebrazo, que reflejaba su rostro.

"¿Pero eso, Que significa en nuestros destinos?" Pregunto.

"El destino quiso que al perder a tu amiga me crearas a mí, y en base a eso tus amigos del futuro murieron, y ahora tu estas destinado a destruirme, pero ese destino se llevo a esta época, en donde tu amiga sacrificara su vida." Respondió.

"¿Así que el destino de ella no se puede cambiar?" pregunto un poco triste.

"Es cierto que el tiempo se escribe en roca, pero tu yo, piensa que las acciones que hará ahora, podrían cambiarlo."

"¿Eso es todo lo que quieres decirme?"

"Sí, creo que con eso es todo." Respondió con una macabra sonrisa.

"Pues entonces me marcho." Dijo Tails

Narcissus pronto comenzó a reír por lo tonto que decía y hacia.

"Ingenuo. Tu simplemente caíste en esa trampa, porque la verdad no puedes marcharte, ya que ahora eres nuestro prisionero."

…

"Donde esta Tails, se ha tardado mucho en ir al baño." Dijo Cream.

"No te preocupes, cuando Sonic lo encuentre, todo estará bien." Dijo Amy.

"Pues eso no será posible." Dijo Sonic por un comunicador.

"¿Por qué lo dices?" Pregunto Chris.

"Falta el híper tornado." Dijo Sonic.

"¿Como pudo salir del tifón azul sin haberlo detectado?" Pregunto Bones Impactado.

"Tonto, recuerda que mi yo del pasado construyo esta nave, así que conoce todo lo que hay aquí como la palma de su mano." Dijo Sliat.

"Espera, ¿En donde esta Ana?" pregunto Bones mientras observaba el lugar.

Según mi nariz, ella, debe estar con Tails, en la base metarex." Respondió Kimera.

"¿Estás seguro?" pregunto Knuckels incrédulo ante lo que oía.

"Mi olfato es como el de un perro. Puedo oler cualquier aroma sin problemas."

"Quizás, pero no lo huelan ya que tiene un pequeño proble-" empezaba Bones, pero Kimera lo corto rápidamente.

"¡TE DIJE QUE TENGO ESE OLOR EN LAS AXILAS, YA QUE EGGMAN ME MEZCLO CON ADN DE ZORRILLO! ¡PRONTO SLIAT TENDRÁ ALGO PARA RESOLVER ESE PROBLEMA! ¡CALLATE LA BOCA!" Grito completamente furioso a Bones con varias venas hinchadas.

"Con razón es que olías a huevos podridos con pescado muerto de hace 10 años." Dijo Sonic.

Kimera simplemente les dio la espalda a todos con la cara bien roja.

"¡Eso es lo de menos! Lo importante es ir a rescatarlos." Dijo Cream, ignorando lo de antes. Mientras que el grupo trato de contener las carcajadas por lo que dijo Sonic.

…

"¿Podemos resolver esto de formas pacifica?" Dijo Ana tratando de negociar con los dos seres. "La verdad es que no quiero ensuciarme las manos y además…" Decía pero Narcissus soltó un suspiro de frustración.

"¡Silencio!" Grito Sedriax por Narcissus.

"Yo no te pedí que vinieras, será mejor que regreses a esa nave, o ya verás con quien estás hablando." Dijo Narcissus como una amenaza.

Perdóname por los problemas que te cause Ana." Se disculpo Tails.

Ana, simplemente se inclino un poco, y lo miro a los ojos.

"No tienes porque disculparte. A decir verdad, yo pensé que mi yo del pasado era la única capaz de caer en esa trampa, pero nunca lo espere de ti." Dijo Ana.

"Tenias que entender. Quería saber la relación que tenia contigo en el pasado, y saber si los destinos de mis amigos pudieran cambiarse. Lo hice por mi preocupación." Dijo Tails, con lágrimas en los ojos.

"Je je je. Perdona si me rio, es que actuaste igual que yo en estos momentos." Dijo Ana recordando lo que hizo cuando Chris le dijo lo mismo.

"¿Que quieres decir?" Pregunto confundido.

"Te lo diré luego, pero ahora sería mejor irnos."

"Ustedes no se irán a ninguna parte." Dijo Sedriax.

"Eso es lo que creen." Dijo Ana que sacaba una bomba y la lanzo generando una pantalla de luz. Luego tomo a Tails por el brazo y se lo llevo lejos.

"Eso es un método tan obvio, y fue copiado de Chris." Dijo Sedriax iluminada por la luz.

"Eso no significa que sea útil." Agrego Narcissus.

…

Tails y Ana, corrieron tan rápido como podían por el pasillo, hacia el hangar donde estaba estacionado el Hiper Tornado.

Sin embargo, antes de que pudieran hacerlo, la enorme puerta cerrada lentamente delante de ellos, bloqueando su salida.

El dúo se detuvo cuando Tails saco algo de su bolsillo."¡No te preocupes, lo tengo todo bajo control!"Saco un disco pequeño, apretó un botón minúsculo en el centro. Antes de que cualquiera de ellos podía moverse, una poderosa explosión, de forma remota despedido del Hiper tornado, generando un gran agujero en la puerta.

"¡Vamos a salir de aquí!"Ana le gritó, a punto de salir.

De repente, Tails oyó el sonido de un golpe, y vio como Ana fue golpeada en la nuca por Black Narcissus, cayendo inconsciente.

"¡Oh, Dios mío, Ana!"Tails gritó de terror, corriendo a su lado.

"Debo decir que ese escape fue estúpido, pero me gusto mucho en acabar un oponente con mis propias manos. Debo hacerlo más seguido." Dijo Narcissus.

De pronto, Sedriax, apareció en frente de Tails, y lo sujeto del rostro.

"Sliat no te dijo que cuando mate a tus amigos los convertí en excelente obras de arte, porque no vamos pieza por pieza." Dijo Sedriax mostrando una malvada sonrisa.

"Primero hagamos algo a ese rostro." En ese momento, Sedriax saco el sable de su ante brazo, y le hizo un corte en el parpado derecho. Afortunadamente no era tan profundo como para dañar el ojo. Tails se agarro la herida, y veía como la sangre caía de su rostro, y dejaba restos en sus guantes.

"Ahora, para estar parejo con Sliat, te arreglare el brazo derecho." Dijo, que bajo el sable hacia su hombro, y lo que Tails podía hacer era sufrir el golpe. Sedriax le había cortado el brazo, la sangre comenzaba a lanzarse por lo vasos. El dolor era inmenso, que Tails tuvo que quedarse de rodillas, lo unico que queria era morir, para que el dolor se detuviera.

"Creo que te pasaste un poco." Dijo Narcissus al ver lo cruel que pudo ser.

Sedriax miraba el sable con los rastros de sangre. Luego al brazo derecho que tenía en su mano. Sin embargo. Ella simplemente lo tiro, coloco su mano en el.

"Caos Regeneración." Dijo.

En pocos instantes la herida de su brazo perdido se regenero.

"Te hice sufrir como yo he sufrido." Le dijo a Tails.

Pronto Narcissus agarro a Ana y a Tails y se los llevo de nuevo al gran cuarto.

* * *

Así termina este capítulo. Espero que sea de su agrado. Dejen comentarios.


	28. Capitulo 28: Dark Sliat

Capitulo 28: Dark Sliat.

En el tifón azul, se estaban preparando para disparar el cañón potencia Sonic.

"Sliat, he preparado el cañón con las coordenadas correspondientes." Dijo Bones por los altavoces.

"No puedo creer que Ana acompaño a Tails sin decírnoslo." Dijo Block.

"Ya saben cómo es ella, protegerá a sus amigos ya sean del pasado o del futuro." Dijo Bones.

"Pero debió haber estado acompañada de alguien mas." Contrarresto Kimera.

"Pues debe tener el orgullo de Knuckels." Agrego Slime.

"Dejen de hablar idioteces y prepárense para disparar." Dijo Knuckels en la zona de la esmeralda maestra.

"¡Preparando la energía!" Anuncio Bones.

Sliat fue dentro del cañón, y llego a la plataforma.

"Empecemos." Dijo Sliat que comenzó a sentir mucha energía fluyendo por su cuerpo.

"Cañón potencia Sonic. _¡FUEGO!_" Grito al final, y Sliat salió disparado a máxima velocidad, pero Sliat solo temía lo peor.

_"Hermano, hagas lo que hagas no te alteres por lo que veras."_ Decía Kimera en su mente.

Sliat fue volando, hasta que entro en la base metarex, y aterrizo en un cuarto lleno de bio esmeraldas caos.

"Lo que dijeron tenía razón, hay muchas bio esmeraldas caos." Murmuro Sliat para sí mismo.

"Ah Sliat, que bueno que llegaras. Por favor sube." Dijo la voz de Narcissus.

Sliat pego un salto, y se encontró con Narcissus sentado en su trono, y Sedriax a un lado de él.

"No esperaba que tuvieras agallas para venir tu solo chico." Dijo Sedriax.

"Así que tú eres Sliat. Esperaba algo mucho mejor de ti, pero los rumores dicen que aparte de Sonic, tu eres el más fuerte del grupo." Dijo narcissus.

"Si bueno, yo impresiono a cualquiera, pero dime ¿Donde están mis amigos?" Pregunto.

"Todo a su tiempo. Primero vamos a hacer unos cuantos experimentos contigo, ya que estas aquí."

"Lo siento, pero yo no soy un conejillo de indias, y ahora dime, ¿Dónde están?" pregunto de nuevo esta vez en un tono más enfadado.

"No te preocupes. Ellos están bien, sobre todo tu yo del pasado, ahora que lo convertí en una obra de arte." Dijo Sedriax mostrándole una sonrisa.

"¡Tienen 5 segundos para decirme donde están o ya verán!" Dijo Sliat que ya comenzaba a perder la paciencia.

"Está bien, te los mostrare." Dijo Narcissus que oprimió uno de sus botones del trono.

Desde la derecha de la planta, cerca de su escritorio, una caja de cristal grande se levantó en un pedestal. Dentro de la caja en el pedestal estaba Tails, arañando el vidrio en el dolor con su brazo izquierdo, y la forma inconsciente de Ana.

"¡SLIAT! ¡NO LE HAGAS CASO! ¡ES UNA TRAMPA!"Tails trató de gritar desesperadamente, pero el casco de vidrio silenciaba totalmente su voz. Golpeaba contra el cristal, pero no pasó nada. Sliat, estaba demasiado sorprendido por las palabras, ni siquiera se movió. De sus acciones y movimientos de la boca, Sliat podía ver que estaba tratando de gritar algo en él, y que ellos estaban en el dolor extremo, pero ningún sonido salía de la capsula.

Antes de que Sliat pudiera hacer algo, la cápsula descendió lentamente en el suelo, teniendo a Sliat un ser querido lejos.

"Oh, Dios mío..."Sliat, dijo, antes de que él tenía la cabeza en el dolor y se arrodilló en el suelo."¿Qué ... qué ... ¿Qué hiciste con ellos?"

"Tails fue un tonto de venir aquí, y él ha sufrido un precio muy alto. Ana trató de rescatarla, y como se puede ver, Narcissus le enseñó una lección muy dolorosa. Y que es lo que pasa cuando se meten con nosotros" Sedriax se echó a reír.

A pesar de que Sliat no se dio cuenta, los dos metarex que Narcissus había preparado se habían tele transportado a la sala, a ambos lados de ellos. Parecían Metarex, solo que con mas alturas. Uno de ellos tenía un tinte de plata a su piel, y el otro tenía un color de oro.

"Estos son dos metarex que he creado. Llamé Silver y Gold, como apodos. Gold pondrá a prueba tu fuerza, y Silver pondrá a prueba tu velocidad. Los combatirás, y voy a registrar los datos de la batalla." Narcissus explicó.

Al terminar, ambos de repente notaron que la piel de Sliat se había ido de repente a un color oscuro, y un aura de humo había aparecido sobre su piel. Debajo de él, un gran círculo de energía negra salía sin control, y sus ojos eran de un color gris completamente.

"**Pues a probarlos."** Dijo en una voz más macabra.

En ese momento, salieron rayos del círculo con rumbo hacia silver, tomando la forma de la cabeza de un lobo, y destruyo inmediatamente a Silver partiéndolo en dos, haciéndolo volar en mil pedazos. Gold trato de ver entre el humo, pero fue atravesado por cientos de rayos oscuros, y uno de ellos hizo destruir su cabeza. Sedriax y Narcissus quedaron dorprendidos por su poder.

"¡Eso no me asusta!" Grito Sedriax lanzándose hacia él, pero los rayos la golpearon antes, haciéndola volar, y mandándola contra una pared.

"**Creo que tendrán que volver a su mesa de diseño."** Dijo Sliat ahora poniendo los ojos en Narcissus.

"Sliat, ¿qué diablos estás haciendo? ¡Cálmate!" Una voz se oyó de repente de la nada.

Sliat se acordaba de la voz muy bien, la voz del Dr. Eggman.

"¡Nunca te he visto tan enojado antes! ¿Qué te pasó?" Eggman le preguntó cómo se presentó desde las sombras con sus dos robots Decoe y Bocoe a su lado.

"Sí, en realidad, tu no eres el único que ha tenido un mal dia." Bocoe Agrego.

"Nuestro viaje ha sido una autentica odisea espacial." Dijo Decoe, que era cierto, ya que detrás de ellos, se encontraba la nave de Eggman estrellada, dejando un gran agujero en la base.

Tuvimos algún problema mecánico y el motor Egg fallo por alguna razón. El viaje espacial es complicado, he viajado por tantos planetas que estoy comenzando a ver estrellas." Dijo Eggman acercándose aun lado de Sliat con una sonrisa.

Sliat, comenzó lentamente a cambiar de nuevo, sus ojos se volvieron a la normalidad, al igual que su piel. Eggman se detuvo justo al lado de él.

"Escucha Sliat. Estoy muy decepcionado de ti. La próxima vez, no dejes que tu proteccionismo de Ana se salga de control y no te preocupes por ella y Tails. Shadow, Pudo encontrarlos."

Sliat simplemente dio un soplido de disgusto.

…

Ana estaba a punto de volar en el Tornado X, con tails en el asiento trasero, pero Shadow que estaba muy cerca de ellos los detuvo.

"Tienen mucha suerte de que estaba por aquí. La próxima vez, no sean tan imprudentes." Dijo.

Ana simplemente asintió con la cabeza y voló lejos de la base.

…

Como el Elegido comenzó a descender a la cubierta, reconoció todo el mundo excepto Chris y Cosmo le esperan. La apertura de la cabina de cristal, saltó de su avión, sintiendo la atención de todos.

"Colas!" Oyó la voz de Cosmo gritar. Antes de que pudiera volverse hacia su dirección, que al instante lo abrazo bien fuerte, al igual que Amy tenía a menudo a Sonic. Enterró la cabeza en su pelo en el pecho, lágrimas de alegría derramando de sus ojos. Colas no podía dejar de sentir que su rostro se ponía de un color carmesí. Sin embargo, su alegría cambio, cuando miro más de cerca, y vio que le faltaba un brazo.

"¡¿Que te paso hermanito?" dijo Sonic, impactado por lo que vio.

"Lo hablaremos en la enfermería." Respondió Tails, que fue llevado a la enfermería, lo más rápido que pudieron.

…

Mientras, Rouge dio una patada giratoria a la gran máquina de bio esmeraldas caos, que la hizo volar en mil pedazos.

"Parece que Rouge disfruto mucho de destruir la maquina." Dijo Decoe.

Inmediatamente, Rouge, dio un salto, y aterrizo junto con Eggman.

De verdad que si. Si hay algo que detesto son las esmeraldas falsas. Los metarex tienen mal gusto. La próxima vez solo esmeraldas autenticas" Grito Rouge.

"Rouge nos has hecho de gran ayuda." Dijo Eggman.

"Si, y mucha." Dijeron los dos robots al unisonó.

"No tienen que decirlo dos veces, ustedes saben que soy una bomba." Dijo Rouge que se marchaba lejos de la base.

En ese instante los dos robots le estaban diciendo adiós mientras se retiraba.

Eggman se volvió de repente hacia Narcissus. "Y tú, Narcissus! Realmente no me gusta la forma en que casi matas a Tails y la forma en cómo dejaste a Ana."

"Bien dicho doctor." Felicito Decoe.

"Hasta nosotros tenemos sentimientos." Agrego Bocoe

Narcissus se sentó en su silla con atención, con una mirada de aburrimiento en su rostro.

"Tampoco me gusta tus bio esmeraldas caos. Si tu y los metarex les gustan mucho las esmeraldas, entonces búsquenlas ustedes mismos. Oh, y otra cosa..."

"¡Cállate!" Grito Narcissus, que se paro para darle una lección.

Sin embargo, Decoe y Bocoe lo sujetaron de los brazos rápidamente. Rapidamente, Bokkun apareció, y le propino una gran patada en la cara, mandándolo contra su trono ahora agrietado.

"¡¿Estás listo para el segundo asalto?" pregunto Bokkun listo para mas pelea.

Eggman simplemente se hecho una de sus exageradas carcajadas.

"Mis robots son más duros de o que creen. Pueden acabar con un ejército de matarex ellos solitos." Alardeo Eggman.

En ese momento se oyó una macabra carcajada, y del humo que se despejaba apareció Sedriax que se estaba regenerando de sus heridas graves. El ataque le ocasiono muchos cortes en el cuerpo, su brazo derecho que se estaba cayendo de su cuerpo, fue adherido de nuevo. Mientras que se regeneraba el pie derecho, que fue derretido por el ataque.

"Así que eres Eggman del pasado, eres un poco más gordo que en el futuro." Dijo sedriax.

"Y tú debes ser Sedriax, el homúnculo sedriano. Sabes, es un placer poder verte." Dijo Eggman.

"Ah, y por cierto, lo que le paso a Tails es crédito mío, pero hasta Narcissus me dijo que exagere un poco."

"Si con exagerar, te refieres a que lo dejaste ahora manco, entonces sí." Regaño Eggman.

¿Por qué te entrometes Eggman?" pregunto Narcissus todavía adolorido por el golpe que recibió, y con alguna fallas en su traje.

"Solo vine a decirles una advertencia." Dijo Eggman.

"que advertencia, que te vas a unir con Sonic, y lucharas contra nosotros." Dijo sedriax incrédula si esa era su respuesta.

"Jaa jaa, bueno, eso depende que si ustedes quieren que sea su peor enemigo o su mejor amigo. Black Narcissus y Sedriax, díganle a su rey que no vuelvan a infravalorarme. Está claro que la batalla con Sliat, Sonic y sus amigos solo acaba de empezar. Hoy he acudido en defensa de ese zorro, pero eso no significa que estemos en el mismo bando. Todavía puedes convencerme de que me una a su equipo, por un buen precio." Dijo Eggman que comenzaba a reírse.

"Lo pensaremos Eggman, pero por qué no te marchas, que ahora tenemos mucho en que pensar." Propuso Sedriax.

Robotnik suspiró en la apatía, y sus robots se miraron. "De acuerdo." Dijo, y con eso los 3 robots junto con Eggman se fueron de la base en su egg nave.

Sliat no escuchó el resto de la conversación, porque en ese momento, él se fue tele transportándose hacia el tifón azul.

...

En la enfermería, todos estaban impactados por como Sedriax le hizo tremendo sufrimiento a Tails, y como lo dejo.

"Lo siento." Dijo Ana. "Me agarraron con la guardia baja, y lo peor de esto es que fue a traición, por la retaguardia."

Eso es lo de menos, ahora lo que hay que pensar es cómo podemos solucionar el problema que ahora tiene Tails." Dijo Amy.

En ese momento, Sliat apareció en la puerta.

"Por suerte para todos, yo siempre vengo preparado." Dijo Sliat.

"¿Que quieres decir?" pregunto Cream.

"En mi tiempo libre, Bones y yo estuvimos construyendo un brazo mecánico de repuesto, por si el mío se llegaba a romper, pero no pensaba que lo usaría para este momento."

"¡¿Eso significa que se puede salvar?" pregunto Sonic, creyendo que sería bueno.

"Si, pero será muy doloroso, y necesitare la ayuda de Cosmo para esta situación." Dijo Sliat.

"Dudo que sea mucha ayuda para conectar miembros." Contrarresto ella.

"Quien dijo que serias de ayuda para eso." Dijo Sliat, que estaba mostrando una macabra sonrisa.

…

Tails gritaba del dolor que sentía, pero pudo contenerlos, ya que él estaba sujetado de la mano por Cosmo, que trataba de calmarlo.

Sonic, por curiosidad abrió un poco la puerta para poder ver qué pasaba.

"Un poco de privacidad por favor." Regaño Sliat que no tuvo que mirar para adivinar lo que hacia Sonic.

Sonic se sorprendió, y rápidamente cerró la puerta.

"Esta es la parte más dolorosa. Estamos conectando cada nervio a tu brazo mecánico, para que puedas moverlo como el original." Explico Sliat a Tails que trataba de contener las lágrimas del dolor inmenso.

Aunque debo admitir que reaccionas diferente de Sliat. El fue el primero en ver que ni siquiera lloro. Incluso los hombres más fuertes lloran en esta parte." Dijo Bones sorprendido.

Tails no respondió, pero simplemente miro con un ojo a Cosmo, que ella supo exactamente por qué.

"Je, niño valiente." Dijo en su mente, mientras le apretó la mano con fuerza.

* * *

Así termina este capítulo. Espero que sea de su agrado. Dejen comentarios.


	29. Capitulo 29: Apariciones y sorpresas

Este capítulo es en reemplazo al episodio 68 de Sonic X. espero que no estén enojados, pero no se cambio nada allí. Además de que no me inspire en ello. Espero que lo disfruten.

* * *

Capitulo 29: Apariciones y sorpresas.

Vanilla estaba en el altar de la esmeralda maestra. Tenía una mirada triste en su rostro, ya que había pasado meses desde que Cream se fue con sus amigos al espacio.

"Si hubiera sabido que se iría por mucho tiempo, nunca la hubiera dejado." Dijo para sí misma.

De repente, una electricidad comenzó a formarse, y de la nada se genero un gran destello de luz. Vanilla tuvo que cubrir su rostro de la luz, pero cuando dejo de emanarse, Vanilla vio a dos sujetos que estaban parados frente a ella. Uno era más grande que el otro, y tenía las características de un robot. El otro era idéntico a un erizo, pero estaba oculto tras una gran túnica.

El erizo miro detenidamente el lugar. Luego se fijo en el cielo. De pronto el erizo junto con el robot desaparecieron sin dejar rastro.

"_¿Quiénes eran esos sujetos?"_ pregunto a sí misma en su mente.

…

En la gran cámara, estaban los enmascarados, que comenzaban a generarse las dudas sobre lo que pasaba.

"¿Que pasara si no es lo suficiente para derrotarla?" Pregunto el de la máscara de la roca.

"Ya hemos hecho todo lo que debíamos, lo único que nos queda por hacer es esperar." Respondió el de la máscara de la rosa.

"¡Pero como fue posible que al generarse el destino de ella esto fue lo que paso!" Grito el de la máscara de fuego.

"¡¿Estás diciendo que es culpa de alguno de nosotros?" Pregunto el de la máscara de cascada.

"Pues si se trata de culpar a alguien, yo me fijaría en el zorro y la rosa por hacer que sus ancestros futuros se encontraran." Dijo el de la máscara del pez.

¡TE RETO A QUE LO DIGAS DE NUEVO EN NUESTRAS CARAS! Grito el de la máscara del zorro.

"Esta discusión es estúpida, deberíamos centrarnos en lo que pasa ahora, no pelearnos unos contra otros. Esto es lo que hacen cada vez que tienen disputas sobre lo que paso en tiempos remotos." Dijo el de la máscara de pájaro.

"eso ya lo sé, pero solo digo, que aun que enviemos a esos dos a destruir a ese monstruo, no creo que sea lo suficiente como para derrotarla." Dijo el de la máscara de roca.

"Ya me había preparado para esa ocasión." Contrarresto el de la máscara del zorro.

Todos se quedaron mirándolo por lo que dijo.

"¿Y cuál es tu plan?" pregunto el de la máscara de pájaro incrédulo ante lo que oía.

"Cuando le dimos la armadura y las armas a Ana, en uno de los pergaminos, yo le deje a Gedo Mazu en caso de emergencia." Respondió.

"¿GEDO MAZU?" pregunto sorprendido el de la máscara de roca. ¡¿No es esa arma que fue la que pudo destruir a Sayak?"

"Así es, solo que en lugar de ser una simple espada, la he convertido en una gran criatura para servir al guerrero Prowers."

"Pero, ¿de verdad fuiste capaz de ceder el arma más poderosa de la leyenda antigua a un niño débil?" pregunto el de la máscara de fuego.

"Estoy seguro de que él será capaz de usar esa arma mejor que cualquier otro Prowers que había existido en épocas antiguas." Aseguro.

Hubo un largo silencio, pero fue roto por el de la máscara de Pez.

"De acuerdo, pero no olvides que es tu responsabilidad, y también la de Mars y Typhoon, de que esta sea una victoria definitiva."

"Ya que si no tienen éxito, entonces serán severamente castigados, ya que son sus descendientes, los que ocupan esa responsabilidad." Termino el de la máscara de fuego.

En ese momento 4 de los 7 miembros desaparecieron del círculo, dejando a solo 3, con dudas, y miedos en sus mentes.

"¿De verdad serán capaces de hacerlo?" Pregunto Mars.

"Si, yo también comienzo a dudar de ellos." Dijo Typhoon.

"No se preocupen, confió plenamente en ellos, y no deben olvidar que son nuestros descendientes." Decía mientras se quitaba la máscara, revelando su rostro, que era nada más que Lion Prowers.

…

En un planeta, donde solo había ruinas y arboles sin vida, Sedriax estaba en un gran palacio.

"Así que, este es el planeta greengate." Se dijo para sí misma.

Se detuvo, cuando llego a una cámara que proyecto inmediatamente un holograma, donde apareció una sedriana de edad mayor. Tenía el pelo azul, más ligero que el de la hermana de Cosmo: Galaxina, y una flor blanca grande encima de su cabeza, con lo que parecía ser enredaderas que colgaban detrás de ella desde la parte superior de la flor. Llevaba un vestido blanco, y ella también tenía una joya en el pecho, el suyo era rojo como la joya de Cosmo. Sus ojos también compartieron el mismo color de los ojos azules de Cosmo.

"_Si has encontrado esta grabación, quiere decir que encontraste el planeta donde comenzó toda esta destrucción."_ Empezaba a decir la voz holográfica.

Sin embargo, Sedriax destruyo la cámara con su sable de su antebrazo derecho, y el holograma desapareció.

"Esa es información antigua." Dijo, y en ese momento saco un estuche que contenía un disco, lo coloco en donde estaba el proyector destruido, y luego comenzó a dar pequeñas risitas.

"El plan de los metarex nunca tendrá un éxito alguno, pero el mío lo tendrá. Cuento con eso." Dijo que se transporto lejos del planeta.

…

En la nave de los metarex, Robert estaba mirándose el rostro en un espejo. Hacia eso varias veces, para recordar su pasado, pero fue interrumpido, cuando Sedriax apareció al lado de él. Robert simplemente se dio la vuelta para poder verla.

"¿Donde estuvo?" Pregunto un poco preocupado.

"Solo estuve en el planeta, en donde comenzó toda esta locura." Respondió con una sonrisa. "Pero, ¿hiciste lo que te pedí?"

"Tal y como me lo ordeno." Respondió, mientras se dirigía a un pasillo.

Sedriax lo acompaño detrás de él, hasta que llegaron a una puerta. Al abrirla se encontró con varias personas del grupo de la resistencia contra los metarex. Ellos estuvieron peleando contra ellos por mucho tiempo, al igual que sus ancestros. Sin embargo trataron de unirse a ellos, ofreciendo a Eggman que estuvo en su planeta buscando una esmeralda caos. Pale Bay Leaf, no supo qué hacer con ellos después de su fracaso, así que le encargo a Sedriax por haber fallado en su acuerdo.

"¿Están todos?" le pregunto a Robert.

"No, falta una niña llamada: Molly." Respondió sin vacilar.

"No importa." Dijo sin ninguna emoción.

Luego se dirigió hacia león, uno del grupo de la resistencia.

"Optaste la opción incorrecta de tratar de unirte a los metarex."

"Estábamos cansados de pelear, pensé que si nos rendíamos y le levábamos a Eggman, entonces podríamos dejar de luchar." Dijo león con una sola lágrima que cayó de su rostro.

"Y tu creíste que los metarex serian capaces de dejarlos con vida." Contrarresto sarcásticamente.

"No entiendo." Dijo león confundido.

"Los metarex quieren un mundo que habiten solamente las plantas, pero su plan jamás tendrán éxito, ya que un grupo que combate todavía contra ellos, pudo vencerlos." Explico.

"Pero, ¿adónde quieres llegar?" Pregunto confundido.

"Te estoy diciendo esto, porque este lugar no está vigilado. Yo estoy con ellos, porque le daré a los núcleos de planeta un mejor uso que ellos." Respondió mostrando una macabra sonrisa.

"¿Crees que nadie sabrá tu plan?" Dijo león con una sonrisa.

En ese momento, Sedriax, saco el sable de su antebrazo derecho, y lo apuñalo en el hombro izquierdo de león. León gritaba del dolor que sentía, pero fue temporal, ya que Sedriax le saco el sable.

"¿Y tu creíste que al decir todo eso, los dejaría con vida?" contrarresto con su pregunta.

De pronto la parte de atrás del cuarto se abrió, y apareció una criatura encadenada en el cuello, y los brazos. Era idéntico a Tails por el color de su pelaje y las dos colas que tenia, pero parecía más bestia que humano. Sus dientes eran muy afilados, todos los músculos de su cuerpo estaban bien pronunciados. Sus ojos eran parecidos a los de una serpiente. Las uñas de sus dedos eran afilados como las garras de un halcón, lo único que era diferente de su cuerpo, era su brazo derecho. El monstruo estaba tratando de agarrarlos, pero las cadenas lo sujetaban muy bien, y mientras lo hacía, soltaba gritos de locura.

"¿Qué es eso Sedriax?" pregunto Robert impactado por ese monstruo.

"Es una creación que hice." Respondió.

Todos los hombres se fijaron en la criatura, y estaban retrocediendo del miedo que sentía.

"Cuando le arranque el brazo a Tails, me quede con el, y empecé a experimentar con el ADN que tenia, y en base a rotundas fallas, finalmente cree a esta criatura. claro que lo único que tiene de diferente es el brazo derecho, que es de Tails" Explico sin ninguna vacilación.

"¡Eres un monstruo!" Grito uno de ellos.

"Esa criatura la llamaría arte que una monstruosidad, y a mi deberías llamarme artista que monstruo. Pero soy una mala cuidadora, y no lo he podido alimentar, pero ya encontré sus bocadillos." Dijo mostrando una sonrisa hacia león.

Luego lentamente, junto con Robert, se iban del cuarto. León trato de agarrarlos, pero su cuerpo parecía estar paralizado. Al ver lo que trataba de hacer, Sedriax simplemente se rio.

"Oh, por cierto," dijo, que movió un poco la cabeza para poder verlo. "Creo que tu serás el único que no sentirás nada, ya que el veneno de mi sable está comenzando a surtir efecto." Y con eso ambos salieron del cuarto.

Justo en ese instante, las cadenas se abrieron liberando al monstruo, que ahora centraba su mirada en el grupo de personas. Rápidamente pego un salto hacia ellos y comenzó a atacarlos.

…

"¿Que mas tienes que decirme Robert?" Pregunto.

"Pues. También he recibido información de que Pale Bay Leaf ha hecho que convenciera al jefe Dark Oak de que Eggman se una a su grupo, y creo que tuvo éxito." Respondió.

"Así que, Eggman ahora está de nuestro lado." Dijo Sarcásticamente.

"Así es, pero eso no es todo."

"¿Que mas descubriste?" Pregunto Curiosa.

"Se oyó el rumor de que Shadow, no está con Eggman, sino que esta vagando junto con Rouge, por el espacio, en busca de respuestas de los metarex, y… de nosotros."

"Como siempre dicen: la curiosidad mata al gato, enviare a mi monstruo para que se encargue de ellos. ¿Eso es todo lo que quieres decirme?" Pregunto sin dirigirle la mirada.

"No. También, he sentido una fuerte distorsión de tiempo, y al parecer se genero en Mobius."

"¿En otras palabras?"

"Alguien, o algunos pudieron llegar a esta época." Respondió.

"Bueno. Eso no es importante… todavía no." Dijo mientras se le podía ver una macabra sonrisa.

Mobius (El futuro)

"¿Estará bien?" Pregunto Cream, mientras miraba a Silver, respirando pesadamente, por la energía que gasto.

"No te preocupes. El gasto mas cuando transporto a Omega con Shadow, pero lo que necesita es descansar." Dijo Blaze.

"Eso es bueno." Dijo en señal de alivio. "Pero ¿cuánto tiempo le tomara recuperarse?"

"Con la energía que gasto, creo que por lo menos, semanas, pero yo me preocuparía por Shadow y Omega." Dijo Blaze.

"¿Sigues preocupada?" Pregunto Cream.

"Si, ¿tú crees que sean capaces de ayudar a Tails?" Pregunto preocupada.

"No te preocupes, confió plenamente en ellos, y nunca nos defraudaron." Dijo Cream.

"Solo espero que no te equivoques." Dijo Blaze.

"_Yo también espero lo mismo."_ Decía Cream en su mente. "Bueno sería mejor llevar a Silver a descansar." Dijo Cream.

"Vale." Concordó Blaze.

Cream sujetaba a Silver del brazo derecho, y Blaze del izquierdo.

"_Tails, ojala que estés bien."_ Dijo Cream en su mente.

* * *

Así termina este capítulo. Espero que sea de su agrado. Dejen comentarios.


	30. Capitulo 30: Pequeñas molestias

Aquí está este capítulo. Solo puse una parte, ya que las ideas no me llegan rápidamente. Espero que no estén enojados.

* * *

Capitulo 30: Pequeñas molestias.

El tifón azul se encontró yendo rumbo a un planeta llamado Marmolin, donde tres Marmolines fueron en busca de ayuda, ya que su planeta estaba enfermo, y a cambio, les darían una esmeralda caos que encontraron.

"No entiendo, ¿por qué tenemos que llevar a estos sujetos a su planeta?" Dijo Amy mientras ponía las coordenadas.

"Es para saber qué problema tiene su planeta y si podemos ayudar." Respondió Chris.

"Si, además de que ese es el trato que le hizo Sliat a los Marmolines, a cambio de la esmeralda." Agrego Slime.

_(Flashback)_

"_¡ENTREGUENOS ESA ESMERALDA!" Grito Knuckels, mientras se abalanzaba hacia ellos._

_Los marmolines corrían alrededor de la zona de naves, con uno de ellos teniendo una esmeralda caos Celeste en sus manos, que decidieron no entregarsela._

"_¡No es nuestra!" Dijo Lu, el marmolin color naranja._

"_¡La encontramos, nos pertenece!" Dijo Momo, el marmolin color blanco._

"_¡QUIERO ESA ESMERALDA CAOS! ¡YA!" Grito Knuckels, dispuesto a seguir con la persecución, pero acabo, cuando Block agarro al equidna del cuello, y lo sostuvo en el aire. Knuckles hacia lo imposible para zafarse, pero el agarre de Block era bien fuerte._

"_¡Cálmate, Knuckels!" Dijo Block._

"_Si, no ves que solo lo empeoras." Agrego Ana._

"_Intentemos negociar." Dijo Cream._

"_Hay que hacerlo como personas civilizadas." Agrego Amy._

"_¡Bien, entonces consigue la esmeralda!" Dijo Knuckels con varias venas hinchadas._

_Al oír lo que dijo, Block, creyó que no seguiría persiguiéndolos, y decidió soltarlo de su agarre, dejando caer a Knuckels en el suelo. Solnic se acerco hacia los Marmolines lentamente._

"_Esa esmeralda es muy importante, la necesitamos para poder salvar la galaxia." Dijo Sonic con una voz calmada._

_Los 3 marmolines bajaron la cabeza lentamente._

"_Lo siento, pero no queremos dar esta gema." Dijo Lu._

"_No queremos compartirla." Dijo Lili, el marmolin color verde._

"_Por favor, entréguenmela." Dijo Sonic, extendiendo una mano, para recibirla._

_Los 3 marmolines asintieron con la cabeza, y dijeron la respuesta al unisonó._

"_El que se la encuentra, se la queda." Respondieron._

_Sonic simplemente se dejo caer ante la respuesta._

"_Esta gema es lo más hermoso que hemos visto jamás." Dijo Lili._

"_La llevaremos a casa." Agrego Momo._

"_Queremos mostrársela a nuestros amigos." Termino Lu._

_Sonic simplemente comenzó a perder la paciencia._

"_¿Y ahora qué hacemos?" Pregunto Chris al ver que se reusaban en dársela._

"_Qué tal si hacemos un trato." Dijo Sliat._

_Todos fijaron su vista en Sliat._

"_¿Qué clase de trato?" pregunto Momo._

"_A cambio de que los llevemos a su planeta, y si podemos hacer algo para curarlo, nos dan esa esmeralda." Explico, mientras extendía su mano derecha para poder estrechársela._

"_¿Trato hecho?" Pregunto._

_Al ver que los marmolines, no tenían opción, ya que su nave tenía varias averías, LU, se acerco, y le estrecho la mano._

"_Trato hecho." Dijo Lu._

_Sliat se dirigió a todos, y simplemente les levanto un pulgar._

_(Fin del Flashback)_

"Pues que así sea." Dijo Amy aun enojada.

"El planeta Marmolin, es tan mágico que cuando lo visiten, no querrán irse jamás. Hay adivinos, amuletos mágicos y hechizos de amor." Dijo Momo, mostrándole varios objetos.

"¡¿Tienen hechizos de amor?" Pregunto Amy con luces en los ojos, de la alegría de haber escuchado eso.

"Si, y son los más potentes." Respondió.

Amy, rápidamente presiona los botones, y al terminar, se levanto de su asiento, y puso un pie en la consola.

"¡Y QUE ESTAMOS ESPERANDO, ADELANTE, A TODA MAQUINA, EN EL PLANETA MARMOLIN!" Grito Amy con un entusiasmo irreconocible.

"Si, tal vez pueda ser mi oportunidad para así enamorar a… ¡CREAM!" Decía Bones, mientras fue golpeado por uno de los golpes paralizantes de Kimera.

"No mientras yo esté aquí. Pequeño sátiro." Contrarresto Kimera.

"Ah. Bueno, en marcha." Dijo Tails, fijando rumbo hacia el planeta.

Sliat, detecto que Ana, tenía una mirada seria.

"¿Estás bien?" Pregunto.

"Eh… si solo un poco pensativa, es todo." Respondió, mostrando una sonrisa.

…

Al llegar, quedaron sorprendidos. Era un planeta, con varias partes de un color marrón claro, que parecía ser la tierra, y manchas purpura alrededor de ella. Al aterrizar, fueron recibidos por muchos marmolines, que recibieron a sus amigos. Lu, al ver que regresaron a su hogar, les entrego la esmeralda, como parte del trato.

"Aquí tienen." Dijo Lu, un poco triste, por no mostrarle la esmeralda a sus amigos.

"Ya era hora." Dijo Knuckels.

"Gracias, se los agradecemos mucho." Dijo Chris.

Amy corrió tan rápido como sonic, dejando una mancha rosa borrosa, y se detuvo ante Momo.

"¿Y donde esta esa pócima del amor?" Pregunto Amy con luz en sus ojos.

"Por aquí, por favor." Dijo Momo.

"¡Vale, Vamos Sonic!" Inmediatamente, Amy, agarro a Sonic del cuello, y se lo llevo hasta la aldea Marmolin. Afortunadamente, Knuckels, pudo agarrar la esmeralda que se le cayó a Sonic, por el fuerte agarre. Todos estaban impresionados por la velocidad en que iba.

"Amy, espera." Dijo Cream impactada.

"No tiene remedio." Dijo Chris.

…

"¡Antes de probar esa pócima, vamos a ver nuestro futuro!" Dijo Amy dirigiéndose hacia un local a la misma velocidad, y sentándose rápidamente en su asiento.

"¡¿Y que tenemos futuro juntos o no?" Le pregunto impaciente, a el marmolin que quedo impactado por como apareció. Sonic, por su parte, dio un simple bostezo de aburrimiento.

…

En la aldea había cientos de marmolines, mirando los objetos, y algunos, conociendo su futuro. Knuckels, junto con Chris, Block y Lili, caminaban, observando los lugares.

"No parece, que tengan mucha gente." Dijo Knuckes, mirando los locales.

"Antes, muchas personas, venían a comprar objetos, o a ver su futuro, hasta que nuestro planeta comenzó a enfermar." Explico Lili, un poco enojado por lo que dijo.

"¿Que hay ahí?" Pregunto Chris, interesado en un local.

"Aquí vendemos amuletos, y pociones que lo curan todo, desde el dolor de cabeza, hasta el pie de atleta." Dijo Lili.

"Chris, ¿No me digas que tú tienes pie de atleta?" Pregunto Block.

"¡NOO! ¡NO NO NO NO!" Grito Chris, con los brazos negando rapidamente.

…

Mientras, Tails, Cosmo, Cream, Cheese, Ana, Kimera y Sliat, eran guiados por LU, que estaban a punto de conocer a un adivino.

"No creo, que sea buena idea." Dijo Tails nervioso.

"A mí nunca me han leído el futuro, y creo que sería emocionante." Dijo Cream impaciente.

"Puedes hacerle las preguntas que quieras." Dijo Lu.

"Que emocionante, ¿Qué crees que debemos preguntarle Cheese?" Pregunto Cream a su compañero Chao.

"Aquí pasa algo raro, su planeta está enfermo, y parece que no les importa." Dijo Cosmo, pero cuando se dispuso a seguir, fue retenida por Ana, sujetándola de la mano.

"¿Qué pasa?" Pregunto confundida.

"Podemos hablar… a solas." Dijo Ana.

Cosmo se fijo en sus amigos.

"Pueden ir, nos alcanzan mas tarde." Dijo Sliat.

Ambas chicas asintieron con la cabeza, y se fueron a otro lugar.

…

"¿Que pasa Ana?" Pregunto Cosmo, caundo se detuvieron en medio de la calle.

Ana simplemente dio un suspiro y se dispuso a hablar.

"Créeme cuando te digo, que no quiero que estés ahí."

"¿Por qué no?"

"La verdad, nunca me cae bien ese adivino al que fui, y a la vez del destino que me había dicho." Explico.

"¿Que fue lo que me dijo?" Pregunto ahora preocupada.

Ana dudaba si le tenía que decirle, pero decidió responderle.

"Me dijo que solo causaría pena a los que estarían más cerca de mí." Respondió un poco triste.

Cosmo quedo impactada por lo que dijo. Jamás supo que ese iba a ser su destino.

"Pero él se equivoco un poco." Dijo para calmarla un poco.

"¿A qué te refieres?"

"Eso del que el poder para predecir el destino, pero no de cambiarlo, es a la vez una verdad, pero también una mentira."

"Estoy confundida."

"Varias cosas no suceden como son predichas, en tal caso como la mía." Dijo mostrando una pequeña sonrisa.

"Mi destino, era traer a la nueva generación de sedrianos que traerían la nueva paz a este mundo, y lo conseguí. Sin embargo…" No pudo terminar, ya que una lagrima cayo de su rostro, pero luego se seco.

"Cause pena y tristeza a un amigo muy querido, y que ese mal conocido como Sedriax, apareciera, e hiciera del futuro un infierno." Termino.

"Quieres decir… ¿que aunque ese era mi destino, se genero un suceso catastrófico diferente?" Pregunto con un poco de lágrimas en los ojos.

Ana simplemente asintió con la cabeza lentamente.

"¿Alguna vez… había sido buena idea… que involucrara a Sonic y a sus amigos… en este lio?" Pregunto ahora tratando de contener las lágrimas.

"Por un lado, lo estaba pensando, pero por otro lado, yo nunca hubiera tenido esta confianza de no ser por ellos, y más que nada por Tails, que pudo ayudarme en varias cosas." Dijo recordando el momento en el que estaba en el planeta marmolin, antes de partir al espacio.

Cosmo, sonrió a lo que dijo de último, y se seco las lágrimas, pero Ana le dio un pañuelo para poder ayudarla.

"Te voy a decir una cosa, y quiero que la escuches." Dijo haciendo que Cosmo la mirara fijamente.

El siente algo por ti, pero aun es muy tímido para poder decírtelo, y no quiere terminar con la amistad que tienes con él, pero a la vez que tú sientes algo por él, y piensas lo mismo que el." Le dijo con una sonrisa socarrona en su rostro.

"En serio." Dijo con un poco de rubor en su rostro, "pero… yo siempre creí que-" Cosmo no termino, ya que Ana comenzó a reírse.

"Ja ja ja ja, que te veía como una molestia, pues estas muy equivocada en eso." Dijo Ana siguiendo con su risa.

De pronto vio que Tails, estaba corriendo hacia su dirección. Las dos sedrianas, se disponían a saludarlo, pero un análisis más detallado en su rostro, revelo que estaba conteniendo las lágrimas. Tails, ni siquiera se detuvo para saludarlas, ni siquiera les dirigió la mirada. Detrás de él, lo seguía Kimera y Sliat que ya no podían correr más.

¡Tails! (Respiración) es…pe…ra…nos." Decía Kimera, pero no obtuvo resultado.

Rápidamente, las dos chicas, fueron a ayudarlos.

"¿Que paso?" pregunto Cosmo.

"Digamos, que esta así, en base a lo que le dijo Gana." Respondió Sliat.

"Explícanos." Dijo Ana.

"Bueno, resulta que…"

_(Flashback de lo ocurrido)_

_Lu, estaba esperando a que Gana, uno de los marmolines mas viejo, le diga su futuro, a través de unas monedas que estaba analizando._

"_Las monedas son muy claras, dicen que perderás una gran suma de dinero." Dijo Gana._

"_¿Y cuanto es esa gran suma?" pregunto Lu._

"_Son 10 bribogs, y eso es lo que me debes de esa predicción." Respondió Gana._

"_¡Esa predicción ya me la hiciste la semana pasada!" Dijo Lu, indignado de que lo quería embaucar otra vez._

_Los otros dos marmolines comenzaron a reírse, por esa broma._

"_¡Se supone que deben estar preocupados por su planeta, no hacer bromas tontas!" Dijo Tails indignado._

"_Tenemos el poder de predecir el futuro, pero no de cambiarlo, no podemos hacer nada, y lo que ha de ser, será." Dijo Gana, mientras miraba sus monedas._

"_Pero…" Decía Tails._

"_Veo, que tu futuro es muy triste y terrible. Tras perder a un ser querido en tu vida, causaras terribles cosas para poder recuperarla, pero solo ocasionaras la muerte de tus seres más queridos. Las monedas las predicen, y ellas nunca mienten." Dijo Gana, mostrándole una moneda con el dibujo de una calavera._

_Tails quedo un poco sorprendido por como lo supo, pero lo que hizo simplemente, fue levantarse de su asiento y marcharse del lugar._

"_¡Espera Tails!" Dijo Kimera, que junto con Sliat, fueron a buscarlo._

_Cream por su parte, estaba preocupada._

"_¿El estará bien?" pregunto._

"_Su futuro vuelve a parecer borroso, pero veo amor, que raro, por lo general las plantas y los animales, no forman una buena pareja." Dijo Gana._

_Cream no comprendió a lo que dijo._

_(Fin del Flashback)_

"¿Que no le dijiste que tratábamos de cambiar ese destino, al cambiar el mío?" pregunto Ana.

"Trate de decírselo… pero parece que… la vejez ya me está llegando." Dijo Sliat, tratando de recobrar el aliento.

"Tratare de llamarlo." Dijo Ana, mientras activaba su comunicador.

…

Tails estaba en un acantilado, pero luego, recibió una llamada de su comunicador.

"_Tails, ¿donde estas? Tengo que hablar contigo."_ pero Tails, simplemente termino la comunicación, dejándola sin una respuesta.

…

"¡AAAHHH! ¡ESE ENANO ME COLGO!" Dijo Ana furiosa por lo que le hizo.

"No te preocupes, yo lo buscare." Dijo Cosmo, que fue a un lugar que creía que lo encontraría.

"Espero que este bien." Rogo Sliat.

* * *

Así termina esta parte. Espero que sea de su agrado. Dejen comentarios.


	31. Capitulo 31 Una sorpresa

Aquí esta otra parte. Espero que les guste.

* * *

Capitulo 31: Una sorpresa.

Momo estaba guiando a Amy, y a Sonic hasta una colina donde estaba una gran roca con forma de dos seres, uno al lado del otro.

"Esto se llama: La roca del amor." Dijo Momo mostrándole las rocas.

"Me encanta este sitio." Dijo Amy emocionada.

"Si quieres que el conjuro los una para siempre, tienes que romper esa roca." Explico Momo.

"¡Unidos para siempre!" Dijo Amy con tanta alegría que agarro a Sonic y lo apretó fuerte. "¡Ah! Sonic, se que podemos romperla ¡lo sé!"

En ese momento, Amy saco su martillo piko piko, y se preparaba.

"¡Sonic y yo siempre estaremos juntos! ¡ALLA VA!" y con eso convirtió la roca en pedazos.

Sin embargo, Sonic fue corriendo a una velocidad sorprendente, alejándose de ella.

"¿Adónde va?" pregunto confundida, mientras veía una gran mancha azul, que se desvanecía rápidamente.

…

"Hmmm, según… esta bola de cristal, estarás a punto de hacer una tontería muy grande." Explico un marmolin viejo, color gris, mientras miraba la gran bola.

"¿Una tontería? ¿Y hay un modo de detener eso?" pregunto Knuckels, ahora preocupado.

"Solo hay una, ponte esta tela mágica en la cabeza, y corre por la ciudad cacareando como una gallina." Respondió, dándole un pañuelo común y corriente.

"Lo hare. Gracias, no me gusta hacer tonterías." Dijo Knuckels mientras le estrechaba la mano.

"_¿Cómo puede este ser tan tonto?"_ Se pregunto Slime en su mente.

"Pues a mí me parece una tontería." Sospecho Chris.

"Una vez más, las predicciones se hacen realidad." Dijo Lilin.

"Hey, chicos." Grito Bones, mientras se dirigía hacia ellos con algo entre sus manos, pero inmediatamente, fue levantado en el aire por Sonic, que choco con él, mandándolo bien alto, pero sin detener su corrida. Lo único que podía hacer Bones, era gritar, y esperar, para ser recibido en el suelo, podía haber volado con sus 3 colas, como lo hacía Tails, pero estaba tan sorprendido por este movimiento que se le olvido por completo.

"¡AAAAAHHHHH! ¡ECHEEN PAAAAJAAAAAA!" Grito Bones, desplomándose en el suelo, con tanta fuerza, que dejo un agujero el piso, de todo su cuerpo.

"Eso si que dolió."Dijo adolorido.

Cuando saco finalmente su cabeza del hueco, lo que vio, fue que una pócima que había comprado, quedo hecha pedazos, cayendo en el suelo.

"¡MI POCION DE AMOR! ¡JUSTO CUANDO KIMERA NO ME VIGILA ESTO ME PASA!" Grito Bones, con unas lagrimas de enojo. Luego se levanto, y se fijo en la dirección donde había ido Sonic.

"¡SONIIIC! ¡JURO QUE SI TE VUELVO A VER, ME LAS VAS A PAGAR!" Gritaba con los puños moviéndolos incontrolablemente por los aires.

"¿Ese era Sonic?" Dedujo Chris.

¡Y NO LO DUDES SONIC, PORQUE SI TE VUELVO A VER ENTONCES!… ¡AAAHH!" Bones no pudo terminar ya que alguien lo había golpeado, ya que obstruía su camino. Bones se quedo en el suelo con un dolor en el hombro.

"¡VUELVE SOONIIKKU!" Grito Amy, corriendo tras él, teniendo cientos de amuletos, y colgantes que pensaba, resultarían eficaces para que se enamore de ella.

"¿ADONDE VAS? ¡YA HEMOS ROTO LA ROCA DEL AMOR, PERO AUN NOS FALTA VISITAR EL LAGO DEL AMOR Y LA MONTAÑA CASAMENTERA!" gritaba Amy, mientras lo perseguía sin descanso.

Todos miraban como Amy no cedía el ritmo, y seguía al erizo azul.

"Amy, tendría más suerte, si no se esforzara tanto." Dijo Chris.

"¿Y tú no tienes a nadie a quien llevar a la roca del amor?" Pregunto Lili.

"Ah. La tengo, pero está en mi planeta." Respondió Chris, mientras comenzaba a reírse por las cosas que tuvo que hacer con Helen en su mundo.

"Se nota que te gusta mucho, ¿Cómo se llama?" pregunto curioso.

Pero la conversación termino, cuando aparecieron Cream, Kimera, Sliat y Ana.

"¿Que le paso a Bones?" Pregunto Ana.

"Es una larga historia." Respondió Slime por Chris.

"¿En donde están Tails y Cosmo? ¿No se supone que estaban con ustedes?" pregunto Chris.

Todos se miraron unos a otros, y bajaron la cabeza con caras tristes.

"¿Que ha pasado?" Pregunto preocupado.

…

Tails se encontraba parado en un acantilado, mirando el cielo, y sumido en sus propios pensamientos.

"_yo sé claramente que nadie ha sido capaz de predecir el futuro, pero… la forma en que lo supo sin problemas, ahora estoy comenzando a dudar de ello."_ Decía en su mente.

Tails capto su mirada hacia su brazo bionico. No se había olvidado de que Sedriax, le había arrancado el suyo, y tenía que usar este, pero nunca hubiera sucedido si no fuera en ese entonces un tonto.

"_¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me siento como si fuera el responsable de todo esto? Aun no he hecho nada, pero no dejo de sentir esa culpabilidad que tengo ahora. Será acaso… que ella me dio algo imposible de reemplazar, y hice esas cosas por eso." _Como se hacía esas preguntas, solo una lagrima cayo del hocico del zorro, temiendo que lo que haya pasado en el futuro, se hiciera realidad.

Pronto cayó la noche, y el cielo cambio a un color verde con cientos de estrellas, y manchas azules oscuras en el cielo.

"¿Por qué sabia que te iba a encontrar aquí?" pregunto una voz.

Tails volteo la cabeza, y se encontró con Cosmo, con una mirada de preocupación en su rostro. Sin embargo, Cheese salto de repente, y se aferro al pecho de Tails. En respuesta, el lo agarro en un abrazo meciéndolo como un bebe.

"Hola Cheese." Le dijo al chao.

Pronto, Cosmo se acerco a él.

Ambos estaban contemplando la gran noche. Pusieron su mano derecha de Tails e izquierda de Cosmo como un asiento, para que Cheese se pudiera sentar.

"Gracias por venir a buscarme, pero necesitaba estar a solas en mis pensamientos, pero al menos se que estaban preocupados." Dijo Tails.

"Ana, me dijo de mi destino, y a la vez de que no quería que entrara allí, ya que el predijo un futuro que no era real." Dijo Cosmo.

"¿Tu destino?" pregunto curioso.

"Yo tenía que detener a los metarex, y a la vez dar la nueva vida a la generación de sedrianos que vivirían, ya que creo que soy la ultima que queda." Explico.

Tails se sintió un poco triste al saber que su destino era morir. Aun tenía varias dudas sobre su destino, pero aun sentía algo por ella.

"Ahora veo porque estaba de ese carácter en el futuro." Dijo Tails, ya que recuerda varas veces la actitud de Sliat.

"Sé que yo debí haberte dado muchos problemas, pero yo nunca he tenido confianza en mí misma, y creo que solo sirvo para nada, y por lo que vi, parece que solo hare tu vida miserable." Dijo un poco triste.

"Pero si tu nos ayudaste para traducir el lenguaje metarex, a la vez de que sabes mas de viajar por el espacio que nosotros. Sin olvidar de que tu nos conociste, y a nosotros." Dijo sorprendido por ese comentario.

"¡Chau Chau!" Dijo Cheese, como una afirmación, y dio un salto para poder volar.

"Creo que no soy el único que lo piensa." Dijo Tails, al ver que Cheese pensaba lo mismo.

"Tal vez tengan razón." Dijo Cosmo, un poco reconfortada.

…

"¡Sonikku! ¡Sonikku!" Gritaba Amy para poder llamar a Sonic, pero este no apareció.

"Creo que no le gustas." Dijo Momo.

"¡Eso no es cierto!" Dijo Amy enojada al oír eso. Siempre que me meto en problemas, el siempre viene a rescatarme. Jamás olvidare aquel día, cuando regresamos del planeta de Chris. Sonic arranco una flor y dijo, 'Esto es para ti Amy'. ¡OH! ¡SONIKKU!" Decía Amy que recordaba aquel día.

"¡Amy!" Grito Cream.

Cuando Amy volteo, vio a Cosmo y a Cream con Cheese.

"Hey Cosmo, ¿no quieres saber si hay amor en tu futuro?" Pregunto ansiosa.

"Supongo que sí." Dijo un poco dudoso.

"Pues que esperas. ¡Vamos!" Grito, tomando a ambas chicas de las manos, y llevándolas a varios lugares.

…

Tails miraba los locales, pero sus ojos se detuvieron, cuando miro un collar. Este collar contenía un rubí, en forma del cristal de Cosmo, estaba puesto alrededor de ella zafiros verdes, tallados como un puñado de hojas.

"Parece que usted tiene un buen ojo para las joyas." Dijo un marmolin adulto color rojo.

"Es precioso." Dijo impactado.

"Esto fue hecho por los propios artesanos de este planeta." Explico el marmolin.

"¿Cuánto cuesta?" pregunto.

"Cuesta 1000 bribogs." Respondió.

Tails, se sintió deprimido, ya que no tenía esa clase de dinero, y si lo tuviera no en esa gran cantidad. Para su suerte, Kimera y Bones, estaban pasando por allí.

"¿Tails, que pasa?" Pregunto Bones.

"Necesito comprar ese collar, pero no tengo el dinero suficiente." Respondió un poco triste.

"No te preocupes, yo lo pagare." Dijo Kimera, que sacaba algo, y de la nada apareció una estatuilla de un tiki hecha de oro.

"¿Esto sería suficiente?" pregunto Kimera.

El marmolin, la analizo detenidamente, y llego a su conclusión.

"Si, será más que suficiente." Respondió, mientras le daba el collar a Kimera, que luego se lo dio a Tails.

Tails se quedo con las lágrimas de alegría, y se abalanzo a Kimera, para darle un fuerte abrazo.

"Gracias, gracias." Dijo Feliz, y con varias lagrimas aun.

"Hoye, todo por mi hermano mayor." Dijo Kimera.

Tails tomo el collar, y fue corriendo hacia el tifón azul.

"Hoye Kimera, que yo recuerde, tu no tenias esa estatuilla, y ni siquiera el dinero para comprar un refresco." Dijo Bones.

"Es que eso es parte de los tesoros que tenia Block en la antigua ciudad. Lo tome antes de partir." Respondió kimera, con una sonrisa socarrona.

"Que tu… ¡QUEE!" Grito Bones asustado por lo que hizo.

"Que no te acuerdas de lo que le hizo Block, al último que trato de robarle algo de sus tesoros." Dijo Bones ahora asustado.

"En primera: no lo robe, simplemente lo tome prestado sin pedírselo. Segundo: Si tú crees que yo le tendría miedo a ese sujeto bien cubierto por su armadura, hasta su rostro, debes estar bien tonto." Explico Kimera.

"Como quieras, pero cuando block se dé cuenta de que le vendiste una de sus piezas antiguas, vas a estar más que muerto." Advirtió Bones.

"¿Qué es peor que muerto?" Pregunto aun burlonamente.

"¡ACABADOO!" Grito una voz.

Kimera se dio vuelta lentamente, y ahí estaba Block, con una mirada de enojo nunca antes vista por nadie. Block se acerco a Kimera lentamente, pero con cada paso que daba, Kimera, daba otro para alejarse.

"¡COMO TE ATREVES A VENDER UNA DE MIS RELIQUIAS ANTIGUAS!" Dijo Block que se preparaba para agarrarlo.

"T-t-t-todo tiene una buena exp-p-plicación Block, s-s-solo t-tienes que c-calmarte." Dijo Kimera asustado, pero para calmarlo un poco.

"¡VENI PARA ACA QUE TE DESCUARTIZO!" Grito lanzándose hacia él a toda velocidad. Kimera fue corriendo con todo lo que daba, mientras que Block lo perseguía, e igualaba su velocidad.

…

En un lugar remoto, Kronos estaba arrodillado, con su bastón incrustado en la tierra, tratando de captar algo.

"¿Qué has descubierto?" Pregunto Slime que estaba al lado de él.

"Al parecer, donde debe estar el núcleo del planeta, hay una especie de célula del cáncer." Dijo Kronos, sacando su bastón de la tierra.

"Pensé que los planetas no sufrían enfermedades tan iguales a las nuestras." Contrarresto Slime.

"Recuerda que los planetas son seres vivientes como nosotros, así que pueden tener los mismos problemas que nosotros." Contrarresto.

"Bueno, vayamos a avisarles."

Y con eso ambos fueron al tifón azul.

…

En una fuente, Amy estaba explicándoles acerca del plan que tenia para que Sonic y ella estuvieran juntos para siempre, pero dejaron de hablar cuando Kimera apareció frente a ella jadeando fuertemente, y apoyándose en Cream para recobrar el alentó.

"¿Que pasa Kimera?" Pregunto Cream.

"Te…lo…diré…mas…tarde." Decía mientras trataba de recobrar el aliento.

"¿DONDE ESTAS KIMERA?" Pregunto Block, mientras lo buscaba arduamente.

Kimera utilizo su habilidad, y se confundió con el medio ambiente. Las tres chicas ahora estaban confundidas, pero luego Block se acerco a ellas.

"¿NO HAN VISTO POR AQUÍ A KIMERA?" Pregunto aún furioso.

"Pero ¿Por qué lo buscas?" Pregunto Cream.

"Ese sinvergüenza, se robo uno de mis reliquias antiguas, y se la dio a un marmolin, para poder comprar por Tails una especie de collar." Explico calmándose un poco.

"Pero ¿por que quiere Tails un collar?" Pregunto Cosmo.

"Descúbrelo tú misma, pero eso sí, que si lo llego a ver, juro que le voy a hacer la vida un infierno." Declaro furioso.

Y con eso, Block, se fue del grupo aun con la rabia en sus ojos. Al ver que ya no estaba, Kimera, apareció al lado de Cosmo, aun asustado por la reacción de Block.

"Tú sí que conseguiste que se enfureciera." Dijo Amy.

"Que te puedo decir. Así soy yo." Respondió.

Pronto recibieron una llamada del comunicador de Cream. Al revisar se trataba de Tails.

"¿Que pasa Tails?" Pregunto Cream.

"_Kronos ha descubierto la razón de que este planeta este enfermo. Hay que prepara todo."_

Y con eso las 3 chicas fueron para hacer los preparativos.

* * *

Así termina este capítulo. Espero que les haya gustado. Dejen comentarios.


	32. Capitulo 32: La poción de amor

Este es otro capítulo. El siguiente será uno hecho por mí. Ya sabrán por qué.

* * *

Capitulo 32: La poción de amor.

Los marmolines se encontraban en las afueras de su aldea, ellos colocaban una sigla de rocas, por si llegaba a ocurrir una especie de inundación. Mientras, otros colocaban antorchas bien largas para poder marcar el camino de disparo. En el tifón azul, Bones y Chris, estaban analizando la localización de la célula, mientras que Chris se dio la vuelta, para ver a Sonic, que tenía a su alrededor, cientos de amuletos.

"¿Para que son todas esas cosas Sonic?" Pregunto Chris.

"Los marmolines me dieron estos amuletos para poder ayudarme en esta misión." Respondió.

"He descubierto la localización exacta de esa célula, el problema es que en ese lugar, se encuentra una gran cantidad de agua en su interior."Explico Bones.

"¡AGUA! ¿ESTAS SEGURO?" en ese momento, Sonic, buscaba como loco uno de los amuletos, hasta que se detuvo, al tener en sus manos una especie de brazalete, con varias joyas azules.

"Vamos a ver, el marmolin me dijo, que esto me protegerá del agua." Decía mientras se lo puso en la muñeca derecha.

Chris y Bones, contuvieron la risa, por como actuaba Sonic.

…

El cañón de potencia Sonic, salió de su escondite, con Sonic dentro de él.

"Desvía la energía al cañón potencia Sonic." Dijo Tails a Knuckels y Chris, que estaba en el sector de la esmeralda maestra.

"_Carga el cañón y dispara cuando de la orden."_

"Entendido." Dijo Knuckels, mientras liberaba el poder de la esmeralda maestra.

"Iniciado proceso de despegue." Dijo Tails, que en ese momento, bajo la palanca derecha, y en ese momento, la nave comenzó a levantarse de la tierra, levantando una nube de polvo.

"Ajustando el ángulo del cañón." Dijo Tails, oprimiendo una sigla de botones del control izquierdo.

El cañón se movía lentamente, y se detuvo al enfocarse el disparo en una montaña.

"Sonic, prepárate para el lanzamiento." Dijo Tails a Sonic, quien comenzó a girar.

Todos estaban mirando en la barricada, como resultaría todo.

"¡Cañón potencia Sonic! ¡Fuego!" Grito Tails.

En ese instante, Sonic, salió disparado del cañón, a una gran velocidad, lo que provoco que las antorchas, se apagaran en un instante por el viento generado, y Sonic, penetro la montaña.

Bones y Chris, estaban analizando los monitores para ver la situación de Sonic.

En el lugar donde debía estar el núcleo del planeta, se encontraba una especie de célula gigante, era de color violeta, y palpitaba lentamente. En ese momento, Sonic, había llegado a la célula, y pudo entrar en ella. Pronto empezó a dar una gran luz, y exploto instantáneamente.

En la pantalla, Bones y Chris, veían como la célula, se retorcía lentamente, y de pronto, exploto, se genero una especie de vórtice, y desapareció sin dejar rastro alguno.

"¡Sonic, lo consiguió!" Grito Bones.

"¡Sí!" Apoyo Chris.

Inmediatamente, el agua comenzó a salir de la montaña, provocando que saliera de varios agujeros, generados por la gran presión.

El agua llenaba la tierra seca, y todos quedaron con grandes sonrisas.

"Creo que lo ha conseguido." Dijo Cosmo.

"Sonic, ha salvado el planeta." Agrego Amy.

Los marmolines, gritaron a Sonic, agradeciéndole por haberlo salvado.

…

¡Creía que este amuleto me mantendría seco, pero estoy empapado!" Gritaba Sonic, mientras era empujado hacia el exterior por el agua que emanaba.

Pronto, el agua salió de un agujero, y Sonic salió de la montaña, pero no podía saltar ya que el agua lo hacía moverse de arriba hacia abajo.

"¡QUE ALGUIEN CIERRE EL GRIFO!" Gritaba Sonic.

…

Pronto, todos estaban celebrando a los salvadores de su planeta, había comida, por todas partes.

Pero no todos estaban ahí. Cosmo estaba mirando en un acantilado la villa, todo había sido impresionante.

"¿Qué te pasa Cosmo? ¿Por qué estás sola?" La joven voz de Miles Prower hizo eco detrás de ella, lo que hace descarrilar su tren de pensamiento.

"Oh, hola Tails, Los Marmolines están muy contentos de que hemos salvado su planeta. Me pregunto qué todos los demás están haciendo. He oído que estaban de fiesta o algo así." Cosmo le habló.

"Sí. Los Marmolines son una celebración en su ciudad capital que nos honra en haberlos ayudado." Tails, se acercó a su lado derecho, lo que la hizo ruborizarse un poco. "Cosmo, me siento muy afortunado de tener amigos muy increíbles a mi lado... Especialmente tu."

"Oh, yo realmente no hice nada." Cosmo hablaba, su rubor cada vez más brillante.

"Te equivocas Cosmo, nos buscaste para poder vencer a los metarex. No olvides nunca." Dijo, que volvió a centrar su mirada en ella.

"Dime, ¿acaso te arrepientes de que nos hayas encontrado?" Pregunto aun conservando una sonrisa.

"Claro que si, ¿cómo se te ocurre pensar eso?" Dijo Cosmo, pero se di cuenta de lo que había dicho, y luego comenzó a ruborizarse.

"¡Me he confundido, quise decir que no me arrepiento!" Contrarresto Cosmo.

Tails, simplemente dio una carcajada por la equivocación que hizo.

"No te preocupes, ya te entendí, te veo luego." Dijo Tails que se disponía a irse.

"¡Espera Tails!" Dijo Cosmo, para poder explicarle.

Pero Cosmo, se tropezó con una cuerda y cayó en los brazos de Tails. Pronto, el suelo donde estaban parados, se levanto por medio de un resorte, y ambos salieron volando. Luego, el estanque donde estaban cerca comenzó a brillar, en un tono celeste. Ambos se miraban sus rostros impresionados mientras descendían, a diferencia de Tails, Cosmo solamente era la que estaba ruborizada por ese momento.

Pero ese momento desapareció, cuando ambos cayeron al estanque, provocando un fuerte levantamiento del agua. Cuando el agua se tranquilizo, ambos estaban con los brazos en los hombros del otro.

"¿Estás bien?" pregunto Tails preocupado.

"Si lo estoy, pero ¿Qué ha sido eso?" Pregunto confundida a lo que vio.

De repente, su vista se cambio al ver una gran luna llena, que había aparecido de repente. Ambos estaban impresionados, por cómo era, y algo en su interior parecía estar despertando.

…

"¿Cómo de que le diste a Amy un hechizo de amor?" pregunto Chris, creyendo haber oído mal.

"Es el más fuerte que tenemos. La pareja se sumerge en el lago del amor, y después miran la luna llena, y entonces estarán unidos para siempre." Explico Momo, mostrando una sonrisa al saber que funcionara.

"Parece que Amy vera su sueño realizado por fin." Dijo Cream con una sonrisa, al igual que su compañero Cheese.

"No puede fallar, incluso Amy, ha preparado una trampa para que Sonic y ella, caigan al lago, justo cuando salga la luna." Agrego momo.

Todos no sabían, que Sliat y Ana, trataron de contener la risa por cómo podría ser la cara de Amy al darse cuenta de un pequeño problema en su plan.

"Entonces, ahora deben estar juntos." Dijo Chris, creyendo en lo imposible.

Pero todo cambio, cuando vieron a Sonic, en una tienda por algo de comer.

"Gracias amigo, esto dará en el clavo." Dijo Sonic, que comenzó a comer.

"¿Sonic?" Pregunto Chris.

"¿Pasa algo?" pregunto con la comida en la boca.

Pronto, Sliat capto algo que no se había dado cuenta.

"¿Donde están Kimera y Bones?" pregunto Sliat.

Todos simplemente se rascaron la cabeza, y no respondieron.

…

Tails y Cosmo, estaban fuera del estanque, en el acantilado, aun con sus brazos en los hombros, pero no sabía que detrás había una erizo rosa, completamente furiosa.

"¡CADA VEZ QUE QUIERO HACER CONQUISTAR EL CORAZON DE SONIC, SURGE A ULTIMO MINUTO!" El enojo de Amy era tan fuerte, que empezaba a gruñir como una gran bestia.

"¡ESA POCIMA ERA PARA SONIC Y PARA MI! ¡YO QUERIA QUE MI AMOR PROSPERA, PERO AHORA TENGO QUE VERLOS COMO UN PAR DE TORTOLITOS! ¡ESO NO ES JUSTO, CONSIGAN SU PROPIO PLANETA PARA ENAMORARSEEEEE!" Gritaba Amy, sin ser escuchada.

Pero no sabía que detrás, en unos arbustos, Bones y kimera observaban todo, y trataban de contener la risa por como actuaba Amy.

"Parece que Sliat, no le contó lo que hizo Sonic con ella, antes de morir." Dijo Kimera, que trataba de no reírse.

Pero cuando se fijo en Bones, el tenia una macabra sonrisa.

"Oh Oh, conozco esa mirada, ¿Que planeas Bones?" pregunto kimera.

Bones simplemente dirigió su cabeza para poder verlo.

"Creo que es momento, para que de inicio el plan: acurrucados." Decía mientras le mostraba una especie de chip.

"¿Eso es…?" Preguntaba Kimera.

Pero Bones, simplemente asintió con la cabeza.

Ambos comenzaron a sonreír por esa idea, aunque kimera dudaba de eso.

* * *

Así termina este capítulo. Espero que les haya gustado. Dejen comentarios.


	33. Capitulo 33: Una noche inolvidable

Este es otro capítulo, hecho por mí mismo. Que lo disfruten.

* * *

Capitulo 33: Una noche inolvidable.

El tifón azul, se encuentra en el espacio. Sonic y muchos otros, se encontraban en sus habitaciones durmiendo, ya que eran las 22:00 en el horario mobiano, y los metarex no estaban persiguiéndolos, incluyendo a Cosmo, pero había algo extraño. A pesar de que estaba abrigada, su cuarto se sentía cada vez más frio, Cosmo, comenzaba a temblar del frio, hasta que ya no lo soporto más, y salió de la cama, se puso sus sandalias, y fue al puente para poder saber la razón de algo tan extraño.

...

Al llegar, se encontró con Tails, quien trataba de resolver ese problema junto con Kimera.

"Tails, algo raro pasa en mi habitación." Dijo preocupada.

"Ya me di cuenta." Aseguro Tails.

"Al parecer, hay una especie de falla, ocasionando que tu cuarto se congele, a excepción de los demás." Explico.

"¿hay alguna forma de solucionarlo?" Pregunto kimera, actuando tan disimuladamente como le sea posible.

"Creo que tomaría algo de tiempo." Respondió.

"Mientras, ¿por qué no duermes en mi cuarto Cosmo?" Le sugirió Tails.

"Ah.. Bueno… no sería… como estar aprovechando tu lugar de descanso, es que no quiero causarte problemas Tails." Dijo Cosmo un poco dudosa.

"No al contrario, puedes hacerlo." Le aseguro, dándole una sonrisa.

Cosmo aun estaba dudando, pero decidió aceptarlo.

"De acuerdo Tails." Dijo, tratando de contener un bostezo.

Luego, lentamente se alejo del puente, yendo hacia la habitación de Tails. Pronto, Bones, apareció con una bandeja con galletas, y 3 tazas de café.

"¿Alguien quiere café para sacar el sueño?" Pregunto.

Los chicos se rieron, y aceptaron. Bones tomo el de la derecha, Kimera el de la izquierda y Tails el del medio. Luego, comenzaban a soplar, y a beber lentamente el café para no quemarse, mientras agarraban varias galletas para poder comer.

Al poco tiempo, Tails, comenzaba a sentir mucho sueño, aunque bebía el café, parecía que solo le ocasionaba más cansancio.

"Tails, ¿por qué no mejor te vas a dormir?" pregunto Kimera, mirando el estado de su hermano del pasado.

"No (bostezo) tu sabes que tengo que reparar el sistema, y (bostezo) Cosmo está durmiendo en mi cuarto." Dijo Tails, mientras largaba otro bostezo.

"¿Pero no puedes dormir en el suelo de tu habitación? Digo, ya que tu sabes que nosotros tenemos que dormir en lugares que no nos gustan." Dijo Bones.

"Bueno, sí, pero…" Tails comenzaba, pero kimera hizo que lo mirara a los ojos.

"Escucha, no puedes combatir a los metarex en ese estado, así que menos excusas, y vete a tu cuarto." Dijo Kimera, en un tono un poco fraternal.

Tails iba a decir algo, hasta que vio que en la mano derecha de Kimera, comenzaban a salirle garras afiladas, y al no querer terminar herido, o peor, decidió dar una sonrisa.

"De acuerdo, iré… a dormir." Dijo finalmente, y con eso se fue lejos, hacia su cuarto.

Bones, aprovecho la oportunidad de que Tails ya estaba fuera de ahí, para poder sacar una especie de control de sus colas, Kimera, simplemente dio una risita por cómo salía su plan.

"Pensé que no lo aceptaría." Dijo Bones, mientras agarraba una galleta, y se la comió de dos mordiscos.

"Este vio que lo iba a amenazar con mis garras, y decidió no terminar mas peor de lo que está ahora, pero ese somnífero actuó más rápido que nunca." Dijo Kimera un poco sorprendido.

"Lo cree para un efecto fuerte." Respondió.

"Pero, ¿estás seguro de que resultara?" Pregunto aun dudando.

"Sé que funcionara." Aseguro Bones, que en ese momento presiono un botón de su control, para que dé rienda suelta a su plan.

"Te apuesto a que no." Contrarresto Kimera.

"¿Me engañan mis oídos, o estoy oyendo una apuesta?" Pregunto sarcásticamente.

"Te apuesto mi cama del futuro, y 10 monedas de oro, a que no se dan ni un simple beso." Propuso kimera, mientras saco, y le mostro en su mano, monedas, de todos los tamaños y valores.

"Yo apuesto mi colección de perlas marinas del futuro, y dos bolsas de monedas. Además de ser tu sirviente por 3 días." Agrego Bones, mientras lanzaba dos bolsas pequeñas, que contenían monedas de cobre, oro y plata, que a la vez eran las más preciadas de los coleccionistas.

"¿Siempre tan preparado?" pregunto sarcásticamente.

"Tú sabes que a mí me gusta apostar." Respondió, con una sonrisa de victoria.

Y con eso, ambos se estrecharon las manos, para cerrar la apuesta.

"Espero con ansias un buen masaje cuando gane. Además, de que tengo planes para esas perlitas." Dijo Kimera, creyendo tener la victoria en sus manos.

…

En la habitación de Tails, Cosmo no podía dormir, por alguna razón, estar en esta habitación, hacia que no podía conciliar el sueño. De pronto, la puerta se abrió, y Cosmo fingió estar dormida. Para su suerte, se trataba de Tails, que se disponía a dormir. El, al ver que su cama no estaría disponible, se hecho en el suelo de metal, y procedió a cerrar los ojos, aunque era un poco incomodo, no tenía otra opción.

"Tails." Dijo Cosmo.

Tails abrió uno de sus ojos para poder mirarla.

"¿Qué pasa?" pregunto con el cansancio en su voz.

"¿No es incómodo?" Ella le preguntó, preocupado.

El simplemente sonrió.

"No, estoy bien." Él le aseguró.

"Oh..." Dijo Cosmo. Ella suspiró, y le dijo. "Bueno, ya sabes que hay mucho espacio aquí en tu cama si quieres..."

Tails volvió a sonreír. "Gracias Cosmo, pero no quiero molestarte…"

Cosmo negó con la cabeza. "No, ¡no te preocupes! ¡No me molestas!" Cosmo suspiró de nuevo tristemente. "Me siento mal que yo estoy a gusto en esta cama mientras está acostado en el duro suelo..." miró con tristeza a Tails. "¿Podrías hacerlo?"

Tails se rascó la cabeza. "Bueno…"

"¿Por favor? ¿Al menos, no lo harás por mí?" Cosmo miró a Tails con ojos de cachorro, suplicante.

Tails, simplemente suspiro, "Bueno… está bien."

Tails, procedió a quitarse los zapatos, los calcetines y los guantes, los dejo al lado de las sandalias verdes de Cosmo, y se metió dentro de las sabanas, pero no estaba cerca de Cosmo por no querer invadir su privacidad.

Como ambos trataban de dormir, Cosmo comenzó a sentir un poco mas de frio en el cuarto. Tails se dio cuenta un poco después, ya que por su pelaje, lo mantenía un poco protegido. Tails, vio como Cosmo comenzaba a temblar del frio, entonces se le ocurrió una idea. Decidió colocarse en medio de la cama. Cosmo, no sabía porque actuaba así, pero luego le dio indicaciones de que se pusiera en su piel.

Cosmo se ruborizo un poco ante la idea, pero decidió hacerlo, como se acostó encima de Tails, sus colas la cubrían parte de su cuerpo como una manta extra.

Cosmo se sorprendió por cómo era la piel de Tails, era cálida, y suave, y su pecho, era tan esponjoso como una almohada.

"Mmm, tu piel es tan suave,… y cálida." Decía mientras sentía el tacto de su piel.

Tails se sonrojo por el cumplido, pero simplemente le sonrió, mientras coloco su brazo derecho alrededor de su espalda.

Pronto Cosmo, levanto la cabeza, y miro a los ojos celeste de tails. Ambos estaban ruborizados por como estaban, pero aunque trataban, no podían apartar su mirada en el otro.

"Am, ¿Tails?"

"¿Si?" Tails pregunto.

Cosmo respiró profundamente, como si ella recogía su ingenio, con timidez mirando a Tails y ruborizada, al mismo tiempo. "Hay algo... que yo quería decirte... por un tiempo muy largo..."

"¿Ah, sí? ¿Qué es eso?"

El joven miró a la Sedriana directamente en los ojos azul cielo. "Tails... Yo. .." Tails esperó pacientemente a que ella dijera, pero ella no podía dejar de tartamudear.

"Yo. .. No sé cómo decir esto... pero..." Cerró los ojos y exclamó: "... ¡Te amo!"

Esas palabras golpearon más duro al joven zorro, que jamás podría hacer Sedriax en la batalla.

"... En-¿En serio?" Colas preguntó un color carmesí en su cara.

"... Sí, Tails... yo no me di cuenta al principio, pero como las cosas han ido más y más lejos, me di cuenta de lo mucho que eres lindo en tu forma tímida, amorosa y cuidadosa persona que realmente conocí. A partir de nuestra caminata en la base Metarex, y luego con la fiesta en el tifón ... cuando me salvaste cuando Kimera se volvió loco... no sé, de verdad, pero yo.. "

Tails, levantó el brazo, y coloco un dedo como si fuera a callar. Luego Cosmo, siempre tan lentamente, apoyó la cabeza cerca de colas. Ella se fue acercando más y más, a veces se detiene por un momento mientras ella seguía siendo un poco tímido y se sentía nerviosa, pero finalmente llegó a su boca, apretó los labios suavemente contra él, y cerró los ojos, viendo que Tails hacia lo mismo.

Sus cuerpos se pusieron tensos al ser nuevo en este tipo de experiencia , pero se fueron relajando rápidamente, mientras tímidamente presionan sus labios en contra de los del otro, Cosmo lentamente se arrastró un poco más alto en la parte superior del cuerpo de Tails para acercarse a la cabeza. De vez en cuando, Cosmo sacó sus dulces labios un poco atrás de él, sólo para la presionarlos de nuevo, suavemente besando a Tails, otra vez y otra vez.

Continuaron así durante lo que parecieron horas para ellos. Al final, Cosmo finalmente sacó sus suaves labios lejos de él y abrió los ojos, mirando hacia abajo en Tails con sus ojos azules brillantes.

Colas abrió los ojos, y volvió la mirada amorosa que le estaba dando.

"Eso fue…" Comenzaba Cosmo.

"…Increíble." Termino Tails.

Pronto, Cosmo se coloco de nuevo en su pecho, coloco su mano derecha encima de la mano izquierda de Tails, la cual estaba sobre la almohada. Tails disfrutaba del tacto de la mano que sentía en su piel, era suave y sedosa, y procedieron a cerrar los ojos para poder disfrutar de un sueño agradable.

…

Fuera de la habitación, kimera, y Bones oyeron todo, y Kimera, tenía una cara de derrotado, ya que perdió la apuesta.

"Parece que gane. Ahora dámelas." Dijo Bones, extendiendo una mano.

Kimera, le entrego las 10 monedas de oro, y Bones las coloco en una de las bolsas, y se fue con una victoria en su rostro.

"¡AH, SI, ESPERO QUE MI CAMA ESTE LISTA PARA CUANDO REGRESEMOS!" Grito Bones, que ahora estaba lejos, dando una carcajada.

"Ohhh, como detesto a ese orejón. Me las va a pagar." Kimera maldijo en silencio, con los puños bien apretados.

…

Amy, ya estaba despierta, y revisaba las cosas, pero se detuvo un poco al ver a Kimera acercándose hacia ella.

"Hoye Amy, ¿de casualidad has visto a Tails y Cosmo?" Pregunto Kimera.

"Oh no se… quizás deban estar preparando varias cosas… o algo por el estilo." Mintió Amy, sabiendo lo que quería hacer.

"Oí, que estaban durmiendo juntos en la habitación de Tails." Respondió Kimera su pregunta anterior.

"ENTONCEES, ¿POR QUE LO PREGUNTAS?" Dijo Amy poniendo una cara de rabia, pero graciosa al mismo tiempo.

"Quería ver esa mirada de celos." Respondió Kimera, mientras comenzaba a reírse por la actitud que tenia ahora Amy. A decir verdad, Kimera, quería desahogarse por perder la apuesta anterior, y esta era la mejor manera de hacerlo.

Amy, por su parte, comenzó a gruñir, y pronto dio un grito, pero controlado.

"¡ESTO ES MUY INJUSTO! ¡SONIKKU Y YO SOMOS NOVIOS POR MUCHO TIEMPO, Y AHORA TAILS Y COSMO SE ESTAN AMANDO MEJOR QUE NOSOTROS! ¡INCLUSO, YO QUERIA QUE SONIKKU Y YO TUVIERAMOS ESE MOMENTO JUNTOS!" decía Amy muy disgustada.

"Cuando escoges a una pareja, no sabes lo que te puede suceder, o esperar con ella." Explico Kimera.

"¡Hablas como si tu lo conocieras!"

"No sé lo que es estar enamorado, pero yo sé, cuando lo pude ver, y para reconfortarte un poco, te diré que Sonic te pudo aceptar como su novia en el futuro."

"Lo dices nada más para hacerme ilusiones." Dijo un poco triste.

"No, al contrario, Sonic trataba de encontrar a su hermano que había escapado, pero luego se dio cuenta de que el ya no era más un niño sino un mayor, y decidió que viviera sus propias aventuras, pero por alguna razón, cada día que pasaba, se estaba comenzando mas y mas a enamorarse de ti, hasta que finalmente te lo había dicho, y tuvieron su noche juntos, pero…" Explicaba Kimera.

Amy, comenzaba a oír su futuro prometido, y se generaba una gran sonrisa, pero luego se puso curiosa con la última parte.

"¿Pero qué?" pregunto ansiosa.

"Después había aparecido Sedriax, y… bueno, ya sabes lo que paso después." Termino.

Amy, se sintió como si le habían apuñalado en el corazón, nunca pensó que eso había ocurrido, antes de que su sonikku fuera asesinado. Ella trato de contener las lagrimas.

Kimera se fijo en eso, y le levanto la cara para que la mirara directamente a los ojos.

"No llores, como ya te dije, tratamos de cambiar ese destino de nuestros amigos. Solo tienes que tener esperanza." Le dijo con una voz suave.

Amy, simplemente le sonrió por eso, y se seco las lágrimas que se estaban saliendo del rostro.

Mobius (el futuro)

Amy se encontraba en la tumba de Sonic. Era el único lugar adonde podía ir, recordando lo que paso en su muerte. Pronto capto alguien que se acercaba, cuando se dio la vuelta, era nada más y menos que su amiga Cream, ella tenía una canasta con comida, que tenia pensarlo dejarle.

"Sabía que estarías aquí. Pensé que tenias hambre, así que te traje esto." Dijo Cream, entregándole la canasta con varios sándwiches.

"¿Donde está Tails?" pregunto.

Cream, se sorprendió porque preguntara de él, pero decidió responder.

"Se encuentra en el pasado, junto con su equipo, para poder cambiar lo que ocurrió aquí." Respondió.

Amy, simplemente dio una carcajada, pero luego se calmo.

"Ese tonto, solamente empeorara las cosas." Decía, mientras se le generaba una sonrisa estúpida.

"Deberías perdonarlo algún día." Sugirió Cream.

En ese momento, la erizo rosa estallo con una mirada de ira en su rostro.

"¡JAMAS LO PERDONARE POR LO QUE HA HECHO! ¡ME ESCUCHASTE JAAMAASSS!" Grito como en los ojos, se le podía ver la rabia contenida hacia ese kitsune.

"pero, no solo has venido hasta aquí por entregarme eso." Dijo un poco más calmada.

Cream, simplemente se rio por eso.

"Eres muy lista. De hecho, también he venido aquí para poder hablar contigo."

Amy, al ver a su única amiga, decidió seguirla.

(El presente)

Ya eran las 11:30 en el horario Mobiano, y Tails ya estaba despierto, pero decidió quedarse en su cama, ya que Cosmo aun no se había despertado. Ella se frotaba en su pecho con una sonrisa en su rostro, mientras el, le acariciaba la espalda suavemente.

Tails, podía oler el perfume que salía de los capullos de su cabeza, este le recordó a varias fragancias de la naturaleza que había olido, Un ramo de flores, rocío de la mañana en la hierba verde, que eran mucho más hermosas que cualquier perfume único y sólo la de ella.

Lentamente, se movía un poco, que era un signo de que estaba despertando. Pronto, abrió los parpados, mostrando sus hermosos ojos azul cielo, y miro a su querido kitsune.

"¿Has dormido bien?" pregunto.

"Si, eres mejor que una cama cualquiera." Le respondió con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Tails se puso un poco rojo por ese cumplido, pero simplemente le dio una sonrisa tímida. Cosmo se rio ante esa reacción, y luego se coloco en su pecho, pero poco a poco estaba empezando a llorar.

"¿Qué pasa?" pregunto Tails, preocupado.

"Tails… gracias, por estar aquí… conmigo. Sé que yo… seré feliz contigo el resto de mi vida." Dijo entre lágrimas.

Tails, sabía que estaba llorando no por tristeza, sino por felicidad, y lentamente, le dio un abrazo reconfortante.

"Y me siento feliz de haber conocido a alguien como tú. Por eso te amo." Dijo con una sola lágrima que brotaba de su ojo derecho, y cayó en la cabeza de ella.

…

Pronto, ambos aparecieron en el puente, después de haber desayunado.

"¿Y? ¿Cómo estuvo su sueño?" Pregunto Cream, un poco intrigada por la hora en que se despertaron.

"Genial." Dijeron al unisonó.

Pronto, todos comenzaron a reírse un poco por como actuaban, lo que causo que se ruborizaran un poco. Sin embargo, Knuckels, decidió inmiscuirse un poco más en Tails.

"¿Se oyó que tu y Cosmo durmieron juntos?" pregunto socarronamente.

Tails se ruborizo aun más por lo que dijo, pero asintió con la cabeza.

"¿Cuando aprendiste a besar? ¿Qué yo recuerde tu beso que recibiste fue por…?" knuckels comenzaba, pero fue callado, al recibir un fuerte golpe en la mejilla, dejándolo inconsciente.

"¡EN PRIMER LUGAR: SOLO FUE EN LA MEJILLA! ¡Y EN SEGUNDO LUGAR: NO DEBES METERTE EN DONDE NO TE DEBAS!" grito Sliat, con un color rojo en la cara.

"Bueno, dejen de discutir, y retomemos nuestro destino." Dijo Chris.

Todos asintieron con la cabeza, y el tifón azul, fue dando rumbo a su próximo destino.

* * *

Así termina este capítulo. Espero que les guste, dejen comentarios.


	34. Capitulo 34: El rostro de Kimera

Aquí esta otro capítulo. Se acuerdan que en los primeros capítulos, les explique la vida de Kimera, bueno ahora sabrán parte de sus poderes liberados. Que lo disfruten.

* * *

Capitulo 34: El verdadero rostro de Kimera.

Tails, se encontraba en la maquina, que mantenía la esmeralda madre. Estaba haciendo unas modificaciones, y reparaciones, pero se detuvo, cuando Cosmo apareció, con una bandeja, con una pava, y una taza de té.

"Hola, Tails." Dijo Cosmo, para poder llamar su atención.

Tails, se fijo abajo, y al poder verla, sus colas se movían lentamente de arriba hacia abajo.

"Eh, que tal Cosmo." Saludo desde abajo.

"¿Tienes hambre?" pregunto.

"Lo siento, no tengo tiempo. Este trabajo es francamente complicado. Le dije a Chris, que modificaría el secuenciador de energía, y volvería a la esmeralda madre, con un campo magnético más fuerte, pero si lo hago estropeare las frecuencias. Supongo que puedo evitarlas si voy directamente, a través de…" Tails explicaba, pero luego se dio cuenta de que Cosmo no entendía ni media palabra de lo que decía.

"Ay, lo siento, no quería ponerme en hablar como profesor." Dijo Tails, rascándose detrás de la cabeza.

"Je, no te disculpes, tú no tienes la culpa de ser el más listo." Dijo Cosmo.

Tails, simplemente se rio por ese comentario, pero Chris llamo por los altavoces.

"_tails, ven aquí inmediatamente. Tienes que ver esto." _Dijo Chris.

…

El tifón azul, entro en una especie de portal pero adonde llegaron era un lugar completamente diferente a la disformidad. Frente a ellos y a su alrededor había un enorme remolino de arco iris, que salían de todos lados, muchos rayos.

"Parece que la señal vino de aquí." Dijo Bones al comprobar los escáneres, de haber detectado una esmeralda caos.

"Pues creo que sí. Ahí está la nave que encontramos anteriormente." Dijo Kimera, al aparecer en la pantalla la nave azul, que la salvaron de ser destruida por los metarex.

"Entonces debemos ayudarlos." Dijo Cosmo.

"Pero si nos adentráramos mas, podríamos ser golpeados por esos rayos, o peor aun." Dijo Block, preocupado.

"Pues nos vamos a arriesgar." Dijo Tails.

Así como lo dijo, el tifón azul, fue en busca de la nave, aunque tuvieron problemas, ya que varios rayos habían caído en ellos, afortunadamente, tenían los escudos para poder protegerlos.

"Creo que estamos a una zona limite. ¡Activen la garra del tifón lentamente!" ordeno Tails a Chris.

"Entendido." Respondió chris.

De la parte inferior del tifón, salió una garra dispuesto a agarrar la nave, pero se sorprendieron, cuando de la nave, salieron unas grandes tenazas, cortando así la gran garra.

"Ha sido más fácil de lo que pensé." Dijo un sujeto, cubierto completamente por un traje negro, pero al quitarse el casco, resulto que era Decoe. El ´presiono un botón de su consola, y su imagen apareció en el tifón azul.

"_Siento haberlos molestado chicos." _Les dijo.

Y con eso, su nave dio media vuelta, y se dispuso a irse.

"Es Decoe." Dijo Chris.

La nave ya se había marchado rápidamente.

"Corrección, era Decoe." Dijo Amy.

"Al parecer no necesitaba nuestra ayuda." Dijo Cream.

En ese momento, detrás de ellos, salieron del remolino, una gran flota de naves metarex, unas eran como esferas, otras de combate, decolores grises y marrones, pero en el centro se encontraba una más grande, de color purpura.

"¡LOS METAREX! ¡ES UNA TRAMPA! AGARRENSE TODOS, VOY A HACER UN GIRO DE 180°" Dijo Tails.

Cuando el tifón azul dio el giro, se encontraban frente a frente con el gran batallón, pero Sonic pudo ver una insignia en la gran nave, que conocía demasiado bien.

"Dr. Eggman, debí suponer que se uniría a ellos." Dijo Sonic.

…

Una puerta se abrió del puente de la gran nave, y apareció Eggman en su Eggcarrier, con Bokkun a su lado, yendo hacia los 3 reyes.

Saludos a todos, su alteza metarex honorario, el Doctor Eggman." Dijo Bokkun.

"Bien Black Narcissus, ¿qué tienes que decir? ¿No vas a darme las gracias? Reconoce que yo he atraído al equipo de Sonic a tu red galáctica." Dijo Eggman, vanagloriándose.

"No era muy difícil, ya verás que no soy aquellas personas que da muchas muestras de gratitud." Dijo Narcissus, que se dirigía el asiento nuevamente en la pantalla.

"Pues que sepas que no estarías aquí de no ser por mi gran y bien planeado engaño, y puedo hacer mucho más, siempre y cuando pueda ser bien recompensado." Recordó Eggman, mostrando una gran sonrisa.

"No temas doctor, lo serás." Aseguro Narcissus.

Eggman, saco un reloj de bolsillo, y verifico la hora.

"Son más de las 18 horas. Vamos camaradas, que comience la operación: Enjambre." Ordeno Eggman.

Pero Zelkova, se ponía cada vez más furioso ante esta situación.

"¡¿Quien se cree que es ese gordinflón?" Dijo Zelkova, poniéndose de pie, y preparándose para golpearlo.

"Vamos, cálmate Zelkova." Dijo Bay Leaf, mientras se acercaba para poder susurrarle.

"Recuerda que pudimos llevar a cabo esta operación gracias a las tácticas de Eggman. Además, el amo nos ha ordenado hacer lo que nos diga el doctor." Explico.

Zelkova, quería contener aun más la rabia ante lo que le explico.

"¡Tienes que estar bromeando! ¡Es más que un imbécil!" Contrarresto, ya que Eggman, se encontraba ahora volando a todas partes en su Eggcarrier con bokkun a su lado, cantando: ¡VAMOS A ACBAR CON SONIC! ¡VAMOS A ACBAR CON SONIC!

"Atención escuadrón de caza, el gran doctor ha hablado." Dijo Bay Leaf a las demás naves.

Detrás de ellos, estaban Sedriax y Robert, apoyados en una pared, mirando lo que ocurría.

"¿Crees que cometerá el error?" Pregunto Robert en voz baja para no ser escuchado.

"No. Creo que usara otro método más apropiado." Dijo Sedriax.

"_pero cuando llegue el momento de peligro, les avisare." _Dijo en su mente.

…

En la nave de Eggman, Decoe y Bocoe, veían lo tonto que hacia el doctor.

"Creo que el doctor tiene que ser un poco más serio, ¿no crees?" Dijo Bocoe.

"A que te refieres, es la seriedad personificada." Contrarresto Decoe.

"¡Ja, llamas seriedad a eso, míralo bien!" Dijo Bocoe, que miraban todavía sus payasadas.

Lo que decía bocoe, era nada más que la verdad, ya que Eggman, se encontraba aun volando por todas partes, como si fuera un maníaco, cantando y acompañado por Bokkun: ¡DOCTOR EGGMAN, DOCTOR EGGMAN! ¡EGGMAN, EGGMAN! ¡DOCTOR EGGMAN, DOCTOR EGGMAN! ¡EGGMAN, EGGMAN!

Ambos robots, dieron un suspiro de frustración.

"Creo que tienes razón." Acepto finalmente Decoe.

"Podría estar un poco más calmado." Dijo Bocoe.

"Sabes que esta así desde que Shadow se fue de la nave con Rouge." Dijo Decoe.

En ese momento, ambos robots, miraban la esmeralda blanca que les había dejado, antes de partir.

…

Las naves Metarex, se dirigían hacia el tifón azul dispuestos a destruirlos.

"Se están acercando." Dijo Block.

"¿Qué hacemos?" pregunto Cream.

"Así es, no podemos dar la vuelta, y si lo hacemos hay un gran agujero negro atrás." Explico Bones.

"Estamos en peligro." Afirmo Kronos.

"Bien, yo digo que sigamos adelante y luchemos cuanto podamos. ¡Tornados del tifón! ¡Adelante!"

"¿Tornados del tifón?" pregunto Amy, creyendo haber oído mal.

"Es el nuevo nombre de nuestro equipo." Respondió.

"Tails, si te das cuenta por un segundo, escuadrón Delta es mucho mejor de tornados del tifón." Dijo Block.

"Si, y por como lo vi, has cambiado un poco en el futuro sobre ser un poco menos obsesionado con eso de los tornados." Dijo Kronos.

"Aparte de que es muy visto." Agrego Bones.

"No podemos dejar esta discusión para después." Dijo Tails un poco irritado.

…

"Vamos a jugar." Dijo Sonic, sobre el ala izquierda del híper tornado, piloteado por Chris y con Slime en el ala derecha, que también iban en sus naves propias, Cream y Amy.

"¡Lanzando nitro explosiones!" Grito Chris, arrojando de los lanza misiles una esfera de luz.

Sonic salto del ala, y fue a la esfera. Cuando llego a los pies de Sonic, el brillo desapareció, y tenía ahora una de sus zapatillas especiales.

En la zapatilla derecha, se genero una esfera de luz con muchos colores.

"Vamos a jugar." Dijo Sonic, preparándose para patear la esfera.

Al hacerlo, la esfera voló y se impacto con tres naves. Al impactarse en una, la esfera reboto en la segunda, e hizo lo mismo, pero desapareció al impactarse en la tercera.

"3 puntos por 3 naves."

Slime, no perdió el tiempo, ya que su mano derecha se convirtió en una bola de picos con una cadena que la sujetaba. Al lanzar la bola, esta atravesó 5 naves, y regreso con Slime.

"5 puntos, por 5 naves." Le dijo Slime a Sonic.

"Presumido." Dijo Sonic con una sonrisa.

…

"Bueno si es un inconveniente. Pasemos al plan B, aunque aún no he formulado un plan B." dijo Eggman al ver la situación.

"No te preocupes Doctor, para su suerte yo tengo un plan B de mi propia idea." Dijo Pale Bay Leaf, mientras presionaba un botón de su consola, que se ilumino de color rojo.

"También yo." Agrego Black Narcissus, haciendo lo mismo que su colega.

"¿Qué DICEN? ¡También yo!" Dijo Zelkova, pero presiono el botón con toda su fuerza que averió la consola, y la hizo explotar.

…

Las naves Metarex de atrás, comenzaron a disparar sus rayos laser hacia ellos, las naves de Sonic evadían los disparos, pero se dieron cuenta de que también destruían sus propias naves. Las naves trataban de ser destruidas por sus aliados, pero simplemente se hacían escombros. Las 3 naves, se alejaban, mientras una gran lluvia de rayos laser estaba a punto de alcanzarlos, mientras lo hacían, destruían cientos de sus propias naves.

"¡Están destruyendo sus propias naves!" dijo Chris impactado.

…

Eggman había visto todo en la pantalla, y quedo impactado por tal cosa que hicieron.

"¿Puede creerlo doctor?" Pregunto Bokkun horrorizado.

"Y pensaba que yo era malvado." Dijo aun mas impactado.

…

Los rayos laser llegaron al tifón azul, pero eran amortiguados por el escudo, aunque no sería por mucho tiempo.

"El escudo no funciona, son demasiado fuertes." Dijo Cosmo.

En eso momento, Knukcels apareció en la pantalla.

"_Disparan contra todo lo que ven, creo que deberíamos irnos."_

Cream, apareció también como una segunda imagen.

"_Pero no podemos, hemos avanzado mucho."_ Contrarresto ella.

"_¿Que dices Tails? ¿Luchamos?"_ Pregunto knuckels.

Tails miro a Cosmo, pero luego centro su mirada.

"Usaremos el cañón potencia Sonic, apuntaremos directamente a la nave madre." Explico.

"Si, pero esta vez será Kimera el que será disparado." Dijo Sliat.

"¡¿QUIERES QUE YO QUE?" pregunto un poco asustado.

"Pero el cañón solo puede funcionar con Sonic." Contrarresto Tails.

"Solo confía en mí." Aseguro Sliat.

"Pe-pe- ¡pero hermano, yo no tengo el poder suficiente como para poder lograrlo!" Contrarresto Kimera.

"Pero puedes, si sabes lo que debes hacer." Dijo Sliat.

"Pero…" kimera iba a decir, hasta que se acordó de esta ocasión. En esa ocasión, Eggman había activado un escudo especial, que dejo malherido a Sonic. El sabía que no podía hacerlo, pero tenía una sola certeza de que su hermano lo lograría, y si resultaba podrían tener la victoria.

"Está bien, lo hare." Acepto finalmente, y se dirigió hacia donde estaba dentro del cañón.

…

Sedriax ya sabía adónde quería llegar con ese truco Sliat, así que decidió romper el silencio.

"¡Eggman y reyes metarex, tienen que abandonar el campo de batalla inmediatamente!" Dijo.

Los reyes metarex, y eggman la miraron con una mirada extraña.

"¿Por qué nos pides que hagamos eso?" Pregunto Curioso Narcissus.

"Si, no ves que estamos ganando." Agrego Zelkova.

"Tengo el presentimiento de que utilizaran el cañón de esa nave para poder vencernos." Explico.

Pero no hay de qué preocuparse, por si no lo sabías, tenemos un escudo hecho para esta situación." Dijo Eggman.

"Ese disparo será mucho más potente, eso lo puedo asegurar." Contrarresto.

Los metarex, la miraron muy intrigados, como es que sabía ese tipo de información, y donde la obtuvo, pero si lo que dijo es cierto, estarían condenados a morir.

"Muy bien, pero esa actitud muy extraña, será informado a nuestro amo." Dijo Pale Bay Leaf.

Los reyes metarex y Eggman, se fueron a sus naves propias, y se dispusieron a irse de la batalla, dejando a las demás por su cuenta. Sedriax y Robert, se transportaron a la base metarex. Sin embargo, Eggman se sentía más extrañado por la actitud repentina de Sedriax que todos los demás, así que se quedo un rato mas, para saber lo que ocurriría.

…

La zona de lanzamiento se abrió, revelando el cañón en toda su gloria, dentro estaba Kimera, que se encontraba en la plataforma. Luego, lentamente, levantaba su mano izquierda hacia su rostro.

"No puedo creer…" Dijo para sí mismo, quitándose una máscara con el color de la piel humana, "…que llegara el momento." Y con eso la apariencia de Kimera que parecía una especie de zorro, se desvaneció rápidamente.

Su cuerpo era como una mezcla extraña, tenía las piernas de un oso, 3 tipos de colas, el de un escorpión, un mono araña y de una pitón el pecho de un gorila, su brazo derecho era a el de un león, en su hombro contenía la cabeza de dicho león, su brazo izquierdo era el de un lobo, con la cabeza en el hombro izquierdo, tenía el ala derecha de un murciélago, y la izquierda de un águila, en su espalda contenía las púas de un cuerpo espín, su cabeza era la de una serpiente, solo que tenía en la nariz, el cuerno de un rinoceronte, las orejas de un zorro, poseía dientes muy afilados, su lengua tenia las características de un camaleón (si saben a qué me refiero) pero sus ojos, eran los mismos que en su forma anterior, marrones y a la vez reflejan la tristeza de ser un monstruo. Poseía cientos de partes dentro de su cuerpo, pero podía usarlas cuando quisiera.

…

"Vamos a darles una lección, apuntando al blanco." Dijo tails.

Una vez fijado, se preparo a cargar la energía.

"Cañón potencia Sonic ¡Fuego!" Grito tails.

El cañon dio un resplandor azul en el interior, y Kimera salió disparado rápidamente.

"¡Aquí voy!" Grito kimera.

En ese momento, su caparazón de tortuga había aparecido. Rápidamente se metió, y procedió a girar como un trombo.

"¡ROMPE MUROS!" Grito kimera.

Estaba yendo a una velocidad increíble, con destino a la nave madre.

"Vamos a ver si lo que dijo es cierto. ¡Levanten el escudo!" Grito eggman, presionando un botón de su eggcarrier.

Inmediatamente, salieron 7 dispositivos delante de la nave madre. Los dispositivos disparaban unos rayos de luz para hacer una especie de heptágono.

El heptágono se genero varias veces, hasta que era ahora un gran heptágono con muchos colores del arco iris.

Todos se preocuparon por Kimera, pero Sliat dio una sonrisa.

"Mordieron el anzuelo. ¡AHORA KIMERA!" Grito Sliat.

Kimera pudo oírlo gracias a lo desarrollados que eran sus oídos, y empezó a brillar de un color azul, y grito como nunca antes lo hubiera hecho.

"¡TOMEN ESTOOOO!" Grito, y de la nada, el caparazón comenzó a aumentar de tamaño.

Todos miraban como kimera crecía más y más, hasta que tenía el tamaño de una ballena.

"¡Estilo Destructor! ¡Gran rompe muros azul!" Grito finalmente.

El se impacto en el escudo, y los resultados eran asombrosos. Kimera dio una pequeña mueca del dolor que sentía por la electricidad que recorría todo su cuerpo. Parecía que Eggman creó ese escudo a prueba de todo tipo de golpe, ya sea el de Sonic como el de Kimera, pero la impresión cambio, cuando los dispositivos se sobrecargaron de tanto poder para resistir el golpe, e inmediatamente explotaron.

Eggman se fue del lugar, antes de que fuera muy tarde.

Todos miraron ese poder, pero Sliat simplemente hablo para sacarlos del trance ante lo que veían.

"Cuando mi hermanito se saca esa mascara, sus poderes se elevan al 100%, además de poder usar técnicas más poderosas que las anteriores que habíamos visto.

"Simplemente... es increíble." Dijo Sonic atónito.

"No vayas a pensar que yo no sea capaz de poder superarlo." Dijo Kimera, pero no obtuvo respuesta, ya que aun miraban aquel poder de Kimera.

Kimera aun tenía poder para seguir girando, pero no el suficiente para mantener su tamaño, y comenzó a encogerse, pero no sin antes hacer un último truco. Kimera giraba más rápido que nunca, y sus bordes comenzaron a brillar, y soltaban pequeñas descargas de electricidad.

"¿Utilizara esa técnica?" pregunto Bones aun impresionado por su poder, y supo cómo era.

"Es la única técnica capaz de acabar con muchos enemigos a la vez." Dijo Block.

"Tails, aumenta el poder de los escudos." Sugirió Kronos.

Tails salió del trance de ese enorme poder, e hizo lo que le pidió kronos. Ahora los escudo estaban a un 100% de poder.

…

"Estilo de la anguila ¡Relámpagos destructores!" Grito.

Luego, de los bordes, fueron lanzados cientos de rayos que tomaron la forma de 10 cabezas de dragones, y una a una, las naves que quedaban, incluyendo la nave madre, fueron consumidas por los dragones, y explotaron inmediatamente. Varias intentaron escapar, pero los dragones pudieron atraparlas inmediatamente.

Como era de esperarse por Sliat, una de las cabezas creyó que era el enemigo, y trato de destruirlo, pero el escudo lo mantenía a raya. Sin embrago, se genero una fuerte corriente estática, que recorrió la zona donde estaba la esmeralda maestra, con Knuckels controlándola, y miraba como la corriente recorría toda la esmeralda.

Knukcles trato de sacar la corriente, pero los controles explotaron, y knuckels ahora estaba malherido.

Todos se quedaron aun impresionados ante el poder de Kimera, trascendía de cualquier criatura que habían visto en su vida, y aun no conocían el poder de Block, Kronos y Slime. Sin duda, Eggman del futuro, había creado un ser, capaz de poder destruir a Sonic el erizo y a toda la humanidad. Solo Sliat y el escuadrón Delta no estaban impresionados. La última vez que vieron ese poder, fue para poder tratar de destruir a Sedriax con facilidad, pero los resultados no fueron exitosos. Cuando todo termino, las cabezas de los dragones regresaron en el borde, y el brillo comenzó a desvanecerse.

Kimera lentamente detuvo su rotación, y su caparazón desapareció de su cuerpo, y comenzó a volar hacia el tifón azul. Al llegar, aterrizo en el hangar, y fue caminando lentamente hacia el puente, pero antes se coloco la máscara para volver a su imagen anterior.

Kimera apareció frente a todos, que tenían una mirada de asombro ante su gran poder. Sin embargo, Sliat se acerco y le puso una mano en el hombro.

"Lo hiciste perfecto." Felicito Sliat.

Lo único que obtuvo de Kimera fue una simple sonrisa.

"¡Apuesto a que puedes ser capaz de seguir peleando!" Agrego Ana.

"No es así." Dijo con un poco de pesadez en sus ojos.

"¿Que quieres decir?" pregunto Amy, sacando de su mente lo que acaba de ver.

"He usado mucho poder para hacer esto. Sin embrago (Gran bostezo) para poder recuperarlo… tengo que estar en un periodo de hibernación y eso… seria mucho tiempo. Es imposible que pueda evitar este cansancio." Explico Kimera, que se estaba a punto de dormir.

"¿Periodo de hibernación?" pregunto Cream.

"¿Eres un oso o algo así?" Pregunto Sonic en broma, creyendo que estaba bromeando.

"Sliat…" dijo débilmente Kimera.

Sliat le subió el rostro y lo miro a los ojos.

"Por fin… pudiste… arreglar tu error… gracias a mi… y fue… menos arriesgado que lo…" No pudo terminar, ya que se desplomo en el suelo, y se quedo profundamente dormido.

Todos se quedaron impactados por como actuó, pero la impresión fue reemplazada por la gracia. Ana simplemente dio una risita, pero en el caso de Bones, soltó una carcajada.

"¡Jaa ja ja ja ja, trato de decirte algo en el último minuto!" Decía mientras se reía de nuevo.

"Creo que este si tiene algo suyo Señor Sliat." Dijo block.

Sliat no lo comprendió, pero decidió dar una risita. Pronto todos se reían por eso.

"No me lo puedo creer…" Dijo Cosmo en voz baja, "Es este el sujeto que acabo con todos esos metarex." Viendo como ahora estaba, durmiendo profundamente, con una estúpida sonrisa en su rostro.

"Creo que hay que llevarlo a su habitación." Sugirió Kronos que apareció de repente.

"¿Y tu dónde estabas?" pregunto Sonic.

"Estaba poniendo a Knuckels en la enfermería, parece que varios de los controles explotaron y Knuckels estaba en el rango de explosión, pero está bien." explico kronos.

"Bueno, creo que es hora de irnos." Dijo tails, tomando los controles.

Afortunadamente, al tifón azul no se le habían dañado los motores para poder irse, y con esta victoria, salieron del remolino, yendo a su próximo destino.

…

"¿Ella sabía de eso?" pregunto Dark oak.

"_Así es, creemos que debe tener una fuente donde pueda obtener información, sino fuera así, no nos hubiera dicho sobre lo que iban a hacer."_ Dijo pale Bay Leaf en la pantalla.

"En ese caso quiero que la vigilen, no quiero que ella arruine nuestros planes." Dijo Dark Oak.

"_Entendido."_ Y con eso la imagen de Pale Bay Leaf se desvaneció, dejando a Dark Oak sumido en sus pensamientos.

…

No muy lejos de ahí, en la puerta, Robert y Sedriax habían escuchado toda la conversación, y simplemente dieron unas risitas.

"Parece que ahora están en desconfianza con nosotros." Supuso Robert.

"¡Ja! Creen que pueden matarme fácilmente, pero no lo harán, ya que si lo hacen los matare facilmente." Dijo Sedriax, que en ese momento, en la mano derecha, de sus dedos pulgar, índice, medio y anular, aparecieron en cada uno, un hilo de color amarillo, verde, violeta, y azul oscuro. Ella, simplemente se reía en silencio por la forma en que los tenía ahora sedriax: _pendiendo de un hilo._

* * *

Así termina este capítulo. Espero que sea de su agrado.


	35. Capitulo 35: Invitados no deseados

Aquí esta otro capítulo, este es solo una parte, pero aquí aparecerá cierto personaje. Disfrútenlo.

* * *

Capitulo 35: Invitados no deseados.

En el espacio, se encontraba una base espacial. Alrededor de ella, había cientos de naves metarex, y dentro de la base, estaban cientos de Metarex, entre ellos los 3 reyes metarex, su jefe Dark Oak, Sedriax, Robert y el doctor Eggman, ahora como uno de los 4 reyes. Estaban planeando sus estrategias, y comiendo para recobrar energía, pero todo cambio cuando Dark Oak se levanto, haciendo que todos se fijaran en el.

"Hemos captado una señal de Sonic, está escondido en alguna parte de esta zona." Dijo Dark Oak, mostrando en la pantalla que estaba al lado las imágenes.

"Han escogido un buen refugio, en ese lugar hay ondas electromagnéticas muy intensas." Dijo Narcissus.

"los escáneres no servirán de nada. El y sus amigos podrán recuperarse de esa última batalla." Agrego Pale Bay Leaf.

"Los encontraremos, y cuando lo hagamos, los destruiremos a todos por completo, con su ayuda Doctor Eggman, cuando Sonic y Sliat sean eliminados, la victoria de los metarex estará asegurada. Cualquier resistencia con nosotros será inútil." Dijo Dark Oak, y con eso, se retiro del lugar.

"¡Aplastaremos a esos rebeldes, como si fueran hormigas, y cumpliremos el destino de la galaxia!" Grito Zelkova, con la ovacion de sus hombres.

Pale Bay Leaf, simplemente se reia ante eso.

…

Cuando la reunión termino, Sedriax y Robert caminaban por un pasillo, cuando se toparon con Eggman, apoyado en una pared. Sedriax simplemente no se impresiono ante su aparición.

"¿Qué le pasa doctor? ¿No le gusta este lugar?" Pregunto Sedriax.

Eggman, simplemente la miro con una mirada extraña.

"¿Tiene usted alguna objeción? ¿Verdad?" Pregunto Robert.

Eggman se separo de la pared, y miraba el suelo.

"De acuerdo, si insisten." Hablo finalmente Eggman, aun sin apartar la mirada del suelo.

"Hay algo que me preocupa de ellos, los metarex." Dijo, ahora centrando su mirada en ella.

"¿Y qué es?" pregunto Robert.

"No consigo imaginar que pretenden hacer con tanta destrucción. Puedo entender que intenten conquistar planetas, pero si siguen con esta locura por toda la galaxia, no quedara nadie a quien mandar. No tiene sentido." Explico Eggman.

Sedriax lo miro, sin dar algún tipo de emoción, y guardo silencio por lo que parecía un minuto, pero luego, ella simplemente dio una pequeña risita ante su explicación.

"Je je je, ¿tú has sabido sobre la segunda guerra mundial que se desato en el mundo de Chris hace tiempo?" pregunto mostrando una sonrisa.

Eggman simplemente no comprendió a lo que quería llegar con eso.

"Tails lo sabía, y solo para ti, te lo explicare." Dijo ella misma.

"En el siglo XX, Alemania había quedado en un estado de pobreza extrema, debido a que perdió la primera guerra mundial junto con otros países vinculados. Sin embargo, una persona, creía que los responsables de ese problema, era la raza de personas conocida como _'los judíos'_. El, a pesar de que tuvo grandes problemas con el tiempo, haciendo al poder de Alemania, y se convirtió en dictador, y como su primera orden era dar caza a todos los judíos, para que no quedaran ni uno con vida, y solo existiera los seres puros como el." Explicaba aun teniendo una macabra sonrisa.

Eggman, aun no respondió ante esa explicación.

"Si te das cuenta por un segundo, lo que hacen los metarex es exactamente como lo hacia ese humano, pero no saben que esa idea los llevara a su fin." Termino de explicar.

Eggman entendía un poco a lo que quería llegar, pero aun no respondió.

"Comienzo a creer que han perdido la cabeza." Dijo finalmente Eggman.

"Tal vez… pero yo en su lugar doctor, tendría mucho cuidado, porque si me llego a enterar de que nos estas traicionando, o peor, que estas espiando mis asuntos, no vivirás mucho para ver la muerte de tu querido enemigo Sonic." Dijo riéndose un poco, y con eso se alejo del doctor, pero Robert se detuvo al lado del Doctor.

"Es momento de que escoja un bando fijo, se une a nosotros a cambiar esa idea de los metarex, o se unirá para destruirnos junto a Sonic." Agrego Robert, mientras regresaba junto a su jefa.

Eggman, simplemente no respondió y se alejo del lugar.

…

En un planeta, se encontraba la nave de los chaotix, pero está un poco averiada, así que para poder tener dinero para repararla, decidieron usar su casa como un bar.

"Es todo lo que tengo." Dijo un hombre entregando un poco de dinero a Charmy.

"Vuelva pronto." Dijo Charmy.

"A este paso, no nos haremos ricos por un corto tiempo Vector." Dijo Espió a Vector, mientras limpiaba un vasito de vidrio.

"Solo hay que ganar lo suficiente para la reparación de la nave, y luego nos marchamos." Dijo Vector.

Inmediatamente la puerta se abrió.

"Bienvenido a la cantina Chaotix." Saludo Charmy, pero luego se dieron cuenta de que se trataba de Eggman y sus cómplices robots.

"¡Eggman!" Grito Vector.

"Hola Vector." Saludo Eggman.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" pregunto desafiante.

"Busco a alguien." Respondió.

"Ah sí." En ese momento, saco un cajón con una hoja de papel y una lapicera, mientras se coloco unos anteojos pequeños.

"Dame su nombre o alias, y también necesito que me des su descripción." Explico Vector, preparándose para escribir.

Eggman, simplemente trono los dedos, e inmediatamente Decoe, dejo caer varios de los carteles que tenia, y agarro uno de ellos. Al desenrollarlo, mostro la palabra de Se busca, bien grande la imagen de Sonic, junto con todos sus amigos, y debajo de ellos había una gran suma de dinero.

Vector entro en estado de asombro.

"¿Por qué quieres buscar a Sonic?" pregunto confundido.

"Los metarex quieren hacerles unas preguntas." Respondió.

"¿Quieren charlar amistosamente con él?" pregunto burlonamente Espió.

"Ni hablar Eggman, hay que ser muy rastrero para servir a los metarex." Dijo Vector, regresando las cosas adonde las saco.

"Mira esto." Dijo Eggman, mostrándole una tarjeta con una araña muy mal dibujada.

¿Quieres jugar a las cartas?" pregunto confundido.

"Esta, para que sepas es mi nueva tarjeta, creo que no sabes que los metarex me acaban de nombrar como uno de los 4 reyes. Coloquen los carteles." Explico y dando una orden a sus dos robots.

"Claro que si Doctor." Afirmo Bocoe.

"Este parece un buen sitio." Dijo Decoe, colocando uno en la pared.

"¡UN MOMENTO! YO NO QUIERO PONER CARTELES DE SE BUSCA POR AQUÍ. PONLOS EN OTRA PARTE DONDE NO MOLESTEN." Dijo Vector.

"Si usted lo dice." Dijo Bocoe.

Decoe se puso debajo de una mesa, con el cartel en su mano.

"Con tanto chicle debajo de la mesa, pegarlo va a hacer fácil." Dijo Decoe, que lo puso en la mesa.

Eggman, se acerco al mostrador, y se sentó en un taburete.

"Tomare un refrescante vaso de agua fresquita." Le dijo a Espió, pero parecía que no lo hoyo.

"¡HE DICHO QUE QUIERO AGUA!" Dijo Eggman, ahora molesto.

"Demasiado tarde Eggman, se nos acabo." Dijo Espió, mientras cerraba el grifo para que el agua deje de fluir, y Eggman miraba lo que hacía.

"Ojala te acabaras tu." Maldijo Eggman.

"Hemos terminado de colocar los carteles Doctor." Dijeron los robots al unisono.

"Si ves a Sonic, o a sus amigos, avísame inmediatamente, ¿entendido?" Le dijo Eggman a Vector.

"Lo siento Eggman, pero soy un cocodrilo, no una rata." Respondió vector apoyándose en el mostrador.

"Vámonos de este lugar." Le dijo Eggman a sus robots.

"Si doctor." Dijeron los robots al unisonó, y con eso se fueron del bar.

"Bueno, y entonces ¿qué haremos vector? ¿Avisaremos a Sonic?" pregunto Charmy, volando hacia él.

"Claro que si." Le respondió.

…

En el otro lado del planeta dos figuras habían aparecido de repente, e iban con un rumbo fijo hacia la cantina de vector, pero en su camino se encontraron con el Doctor Eggman, y sus robots. Eggman, detuvo su caminata, al igual que las dos figuras.

La figura más pequeña miro a Eggman con sus ojos rojos, y Eggman le devolvía la mirada. Por alguna razón, aunque su rostro estaba cubierto por la túnica, supuso quien era.

"¿Vas camino hacia la cantina de Vector?" Pregunto.

El no respondió su pregunta, pero asintió con la cabeza.

"Pues en ese caso, quiero que les mandes un comunicado." Dijo Eggman.

…

Fuera del tifón Azul, Tails y Cosmo los esperaban, mientras que Bones, Kronos y kimera, estaban jugando a las cartas.

Se están tardando demasiado, ¿no tendrán problemas?" pregunto Tails.

"Con los metarex, seguro" Aseguro Cosmo.

"Bien, tomare 2." Dijo Bones, sacando dos cartas de su mazo, mientras colocaba otras dos en una pila.

"También tomare 2." Dijo Kronos, haciendo lo mismo.

"Yo también." Dijo Kimera, pero al hacerlo, dio una simple sonrisa.

"¿No les parece que doblemos la apuesta?" Pregunto Kimera.

"Por mi está bien." Dijo Kronos.

"Yo igual." Dijo Bones.

"Pues lo siento," Decía, mientras le mostraba las cartas, que hacían dos juegos, "Casa llena." Dijo en señal de victoria.

Kronos, simplemente mostro sus cartas.

"tres 10, y dos Aces." Dijo Kronos.

"Yo también lo siento," Dijo mostrándole las cartas, que hacían una escalera numérica del mismo palo, "Escalera real." Dijo en señal de victoria.

Ambos jugadores, soltaron un suspiro de frustración.

…

Chris colocaba las últimas partes que compro Vector para arreglar su nave.

"Es el ultimo." Dijo Chris.

"Vamos a llamar a Tails, y que nos recoja en el tornado X." Dijo Amy, preparándose para llamarlo.

Amy, espera, a lo mejor escuchan nuestras comunicaciones." Dijo Chris.

"¿Que es lo que dices? ¿Quieres que llevemos las piezas allí?" Pregunto Amy.

"Yo puedo llevarlos." Dijo Vector apareciendo de repente.

"¿Ah sí?" pregunto Sonic.

"Claro, yo soy un reptil de corazón caliente." Respondió.

…

Vector se dispuso a iniciar la nave, con todos dentro, aunque no podía volar, podía llevarlos con las ruedas del tren de aterrizaje.

"Muy bien, empecemos." Dijo Vector, pero una voz intervino en su procedimiento.

"_Vector, estoy en tu cantina, tenemos que hablar." _Dijo la voz de Eggman.

"Lo que faltaba." Dijo Chris.

"¿Qué está haciendo Eggman aquí? ¡Me gustaría poder decirle varias cosas, y sacarlo de una patada!" Grito Amy.

"No se preocupen, yo pondré a ese huevo en la nevera." Dijo Vector, que fue a su cantina.

…

Al llegar, se encontró con algo extraño, en lugar de ser Eggman, eran 2 sujetos, el más pequeño estaba en un taburete, mientras que el otro estaba en un lado de la pared.

"Perdón, pero creí haber oído a…" Vector empezaba, pero una voz lo interrumpió.

"_Oh, mil disculpas, yo solo estaba probando mi distorsionador de voz."_ Dijo el grandote, con una voz idéntica a la de Eggman.

Vector se sorprendió un poco ante esa habilidad, pero luego se acerco al sujeto más pequeño.

"Lo siento, pero el lugar está cerrado hasta mañana." Dijo Vector.

Yo no me moveré de este taburete hasta que el aparezca." Dijo el ser.

"¿A quién te refieres?" Pregunto.

"Yo sé muy bien que ocultas a Sonic, junto con otros de sus amigos, y entre ellos hay un cierto zorro, que quisiera hablar con él." Dijo el ser.

Todos estaban oyendo, y quedaron petrificados ante lo que dijo, pero Sliat reconocería esa voz donde sea, y se dispuso a ir.

"¿Adónde vas?" pregunto Ana.

"Sé muy bien de quién es esa voz, y yo me ocupare de él." Dijo, sin mirar a Ana, y marchándose del lugar.

Todos se quedaron ahora confundidos por la actitud repentina de Sliat.

"¿Y ahora que le pasa?" pregunto Amy.

"Y yo que sé." Respondió knuckels.

Mientras Sliat bajaba, solo un pensamiento estuvo en su mente.

"_Cream, ¡IDIOTA!"_

* * *

Así termina este capítulo, espero que sea de su agrado, por favor dejen comentarios.


	36. Capitulo 36: La charla

Aquí esta otro capítulo, también hay un extra. Quiero que me digan si lo hice bien, así podre colocar otros en los capítulos siguientes. También, antes del extra, se incluirá un personaje, quien cree muerta, y debía aun participar de la saga. Disfrútenlo.

* * *

Capitulo 36: La charla.

"¡Te estoy diciendo que te vayas!" Grito Vector, ahora mas enojado.

"Está bien Vector." Dijo la voz de Sliat, que apareció caminando lentamente.

"El es un conocido mío, puedes darle lo que quieras, va por mi cuenta." Explico, que se detuvo al lado de la figura.

Vector no comprendió el estado comportamiento de Sliat, pero decidió obedecerlo.

Vector le dio un vaso, con agua fría por si quería beber, pero parecía que él no se dio cuenta, era como si estaba sumido en sus propios pensamientos.

"¿Que estás haciendo aquí?" Pregunto Sliat.

La figura, simplemente no lo miraba, pero levanto un poco la cabeza.

"Fui enviado por quien ya supones, junto con Omega." Respondió con una voz fría.

"Me sorprende que lo hayas aceptado." Dijo Sliat, que se sentó en el taburete al lado suyo.

"Simplemente quería ver a aquellos que no pude ver hace tiempo… gracias a lo que hiciste." Explico.

"¡Te dije que no sabía que iba a suceder eso!" Grito ahora enojado.

"Y estuviste viendo las consecuencias de eso, en especialmente… de tu hermano." Dijo aun en ese tono de frialdad.

Sliat, se estaba empezando a enojar, que en cualquier momento iría a hacer algo estúpido.

"De todos modos, ¿Cómo fue que llegaron hasta aquí?" Pregunto ahora curioso.

"Tenias un brazo de repuesto, y utilizando la energía de Silver, fue que conseguimos llegar aquí." Respondió fácilmente.

"Supongo que fuiste sobornado por Sally." Dijo Sliat.

"Te equivocas, Cream me convenció de que iría a esta época para poder ayudarte."

"Cream, ya sabe que no soy un niño." Dijo furioso.

"Pero solo se preocupa por ti, y sabes que conoce tu dolor." Contrarresto la figura.

"¿Y ACASO LOS DEMAS NO LO ENTENDIERON?" Pregunto enfurecido.

"¡SONIC TRATO DE AYUDARME, PERO CUANDO SE ENTERO DE LO QUE PENSABA ACERCA DE LA SEMILLA QUE ME DIO, ENTRO EN UN ESTADO DE LOCURA, Y ME DIJO COSAS, QUE A LA VEZ FUERON LAS RESPONSABLES DE QUE LIBERARA A MI SEGUNDO YO!" Grito tan alto que hasta lo que estaban arriba lo pudieron oír.

"Porque él no entendió de que tenía que escuchar en lugar de hablar, pero se lo dije demasiado tarde." Dijo un poco culpable.

"Pues vaya forma de que lo recapacitaras." Dijo ahora un poco más calmado.

"Pero luego decidiste encontrar el método para resolverlo, pero me sorprende que no optaste por el viaje en el tiempo en primer lugar." Dijo con un poco de risa en sus palabras.

"¡Eggman aun seguía con vida, e ir yo solo seria arriesgar mi vida!" Dijo Sliat.

"¿Como lo hiciste al perder tu brazo derecho?" pregunto burlonamente.

"¡Eso es un tema totalmente diferente!" Contrarresto con la furia en sus ojos.

"Arriesgar tu propia vida en ese método, es diferente con lo de Eggman." Comparo poniendo el codo en la mesa, y apoyando su cabeza para poder descansar.

"¿Y qué hay de ti? Yo sé muy bien que ibas a hacer algo que aun estoy en la furia hacia ti por eso, ¡¿Acaso simplemente obedecías ordenes? ¡¿O era porque estabas actuando por tu cuenta, y esa era la única opción?" pregunto preparándose para la respuesta.

Lentamente, la figura movió su cabeza hacia Sliat, y luego se fijo en el, con los ojos color rojo, se podía verse que ambos tenían sus propias razones de odiar al otro, ambos querían terminar esto con una pelea. Sin embargo, la figura dio un largo suspiro, y su mirada ahora era suave.

"Yo también he cometido errores… y aun no me he podido perdonar por ellos, ni aunque quisiera." Dijo en un tono un poco triste.

Sliat lo miro asombrado, es probable que aun no lo perdonara por eso, pero que se haya dado cuenta del error que cometió, pero él sabía lo que era el dolor, y pudo ayudarlo un poco en su vida.

"No solo estoy aquí para ayudarte, sino para corregir también mis propios errores, claro si me aceptas."

Sliat aun no cambio la mirada de ira en su rostro, pero simplemente se alejo de él, pero volteo la cabeza para que lo pudiera ver.

"Podrán quedarse con nosotros, pero si llego a enterarme de que aun piensas que eso es lo correcto, entonces…" Sliat comenzaba a amenazarlo, pero fue interrumpido por la risa de esa figura.

"Je je je, no te preocupes. De hecho, cuando llegue el momento, Shadow y yo vamos a tener una pequeña platica sobre eso." Le dijo para calmarlo.

…

Cuando sliat subió, todos guardaron silencio ante la reacción que tuvo, pero lentamente Sonic se acerco hacia él, y lo miro con una extraña cara, parecía triste y preocupado al mismo tiempo.

"Yo no sé lo que dije para que entraras en ese estado…" dijo Sonic, "…pero creo que yo no actué como un buen hermano en ese entonces." Dijo un poco triste.

"Si con _'no ser un buen hermano'_ te refieres a que querías alejarte del problema, y creyendo que todo pasaría rápido, entonces acertaste." Explico Sliat.

Sonic simplemente no dijo nada, y Sliat simplemente retomo su lugar en donde estaba.

…

El tifón azul ya se había ido, y los Chaotix retomaban sus negocios, pero la puerta se abrió, y Eggman apareció, con varias heridas, vendajes, y una muleta en el brazo derecho. Vector dejo de tocar el piano por la apariencia en que se presento Vector.

"¿Podrías tocar de nuevo Vector?" pregunto Eggman.

Vector, simplemente siguió tocando el piano, y Eggman, se sentó en uno de los taburetes.

"¿Qué no te dije que te marcharas?" Pregunto Vector, sin dejar de tocar el piano.

"Créeme, yo tampoco quería estar aquí, pero no tengo otro lugar adonde ir." Explico Eggman.

"Quiero jugo de ciruela, y un huevo crudo." Le dijo Eggman a Espió.

"¿Vector?" pregunto Espió.

"Dale lo que quiere." Dijo Vector.

"¿Estás seguro?" pregunto espió.

"Claro, esta vez invita la casa." Agrego el cocodrilo.

Espió obedeció, y le entrego a Eggman un vaso con la bebida, y el huevo. Eggman, simplemente lo rompió coloco la yema en la bebida, e hizo un brindis.

"Por Sonic… mi mejor enemigo." Y con eso, procedió a beber la bebida.

…

"¿Qué QUIERE DECIR CON QUE AUN SIGUEN CON VIDA?" Pregunto Bay Leaf en un estado de miedo.

"Ellos aun están con vida, y están en un curso nuevo. Obviamente me has decepcionado Bay Leaf." Dijo Dark Oak.

Pale Bay Leaf, simplemente bajo la cabeza en la vergüenza que sentía ahora, pero pronto cambio la discusión, cuando Robert apareció de repente, esta vez en un estado de angustia.

"¿Que pasa Robert?" Pregunto Sedriax un poco curiosa.

"Sedriax, Necesito que vea algo." Dijo Robert, tratando de ser lo más calmado posible.

Sedriax miro a Dark Oak, aunque tenía un casco podía verse que ahora sospechaba mucho de él, pero simplemente asintió con la cabeza.

Sedriax fue con Robert, y salieron de la habitación.

"Dime alguna razón para poder sacarme de esto." Ordeno S0edriax.

"Se ha escapado." Fue lo único que dijo Robert, mientras seguían caminando.

"¿Quien?" pregunto confundida.

De pronto, Robert se detuvo en un cuarto que Sedriax conocía demasiado bien, y al abrirse la puerta, no se encontró nada, solo una parte frontal de un ducto de ventilación sacado, y una especie herramienta para hacer eso.

Sedriax ahora tenía el miedo en su rostro.

"¿COMO PUDO SUCEDER?" pregunto furiosa.

"No lo sé." Fue lo único que dijo Robert ante ese ataque tan exaltado de Sedriax.

"¡QUIERO QUE REGISTRES EL LUGAR, Y NO TE DETENGAS HASTA ENCONTRARLA! ¡USA TUS MONSTRUOS DE BUSQUEDA, PERO QUIERO QUE ME LA TRAIGAS A MI!" Grito como si nunca antes lo hubiera hecho.

Robert asintió con la cabeza, y se fue del lugar a todo lo que daba.

"_¡Niña insolente, no te escaparas de mi!" _Decía en su mente.

…

Fuera de la base metarex, se pudo ver como una nave metarex salía volando fuera de ahí. Tenía que llegar al tifón azul lo antes posible, por una única razón.

"_Te encontrare… hermana."_ Decía en su mente.

…

Extra:

En el puente del tifón azul, Tails se encontró con Kimera, que estaba descansando en uno de los asientos, el simplemente se acerco a él.

"Ey kimera." Dijo Tails para llamar su atención.

"¿Qué quieres?" pregunto.

"¿Me puedes decir algo acerca de mi yo del futuro?"

"Bueno, ya que estoy de buen humor… sliat es uno de los miembros más fuertes de nuestro escuadrón, y a la vez es mi hermano mayor sustituto." Explicaba Kimera.

"Como lo es Sonic hacia mí." Dedujo en un instante.

"Así es, y a su vez tiene las técnicas más poderosas, como pudieron ver, y un poder que aun no nos ha mostrado." Termino Kimera.

"¿Eso es todo?" pregunto dudándolo.

"No, ya que te voy a decir que Sliat tiene algo que hace que las chicas se enamoren de él, aunque sabes que su corazón es hacia Ana."

"¿Y qué es?" pregunto con sus colas moviéndose de arriba abajo.

"¡Son sus ojos celestes! Lo que hacen que cualquier chica quede enamorada de él al instante." En ese momento, Kimera se alejo un poco de él, con la cabeza abajo.

"¿qué te pasa?" pregunto ante la reacción.

"Y yo por otra parte, tengo que ocultar mi cara tras una máscara." Dijo con una sonrisa, pero estaba con tristeza en su corazón.

"_Creo que aun esta en conflicto por lo que le hizo Eggman." _Decía en su mente con una gota de sudor en la cabeza.

* * *

Así termina este capítulo, espero que sea de su agrado, pero supongo que se preguntaran: ¿Cómo es posible? Tendrán que esperar el siguiente para averiguarlo, pero cuando se trata de incluir personajes, voy a hacer lo imposible. Por favor dejen comentarios.


	37. Capitulo 37: Block se quita la armadura

Aquí esta otro capítulo, que lo disfruten.

* * *

Capitulo 37: Block se quita la armadura.

4 criaturas estaban en la zona donde estaban las naves metarex, eran como bestias, con el tamaño de un lobo, caminaban en 4 patas, pero poseían erguirse y atacar con sus garras delanteras que estaban bien afiladas, no poseían ojos, pero si una gran nariz para poder oler mejor. Detrás de ellos estaba Robert, que verificaba lo que hacía.

Las criaturas merodeaban el lugar, pero pronto sus olfatos las guiaron fuera del lugar con rumbo al espacio. Afortunadamente, Robert las tenía encadenadas para que no pudieran escapar.

En ese momento Sedriax apareció, en busca de respuesta.

"¿Cual es la situación?" Pregunto.

"Los Snulls están tratando de dirigirse al espacio, parece que se escapo." Respondió Robert.

"Pues quiero que la traigas." Ordeno.

Inmediatamente, Robert arranco uno de sus cabellos y o lanzo al suelo. Este se fundió en el metal, y de repente salió una especie de espectro, tenía una armadura, con un casco que cubría su cara. 4 brazos, los de arriba estaban cubiertos, y contenían una guadaña grande, y los de abajo parecían como el de un esqueleto. La parte inferior del cuerpo, estaba cubierto de un humo gris fantasmal.

"Toma a los Snulls, te guiaran a la presa, y en cuanto lo hagas, tráemela ante mí." Ordeno Robert, entregándole las cadenas, que fueron aceptadas por el ser fantasmal.

Inmediatamente, los Snulls le salieron alas, y comenzaron a volar hacia su objetivo, el ser flotaba para poder seguirlos.

"Espero que la encuentren." Rogo Sedriax.

"Pero aun no puedo creer que me hayas pedido que la trajera aquí, no tenias en cuenta las consecuencias que podrán pasar ahora." Dijo Robert preocupado.

"Simplemente no sabía que también sobreviviría a la destrucción de su nave, pero ya sea que pudo sobrevivir a la destrucción, no sobreviviría en el futuro." Dijo con una sonrisa.

"¿Y por qué no?" pregunto.

"Tendrás que descubrirlo por ti mismo." Termino Sedriax, que se marcho del lugar.

…

El Tifón azul caía en un planeta por un ataque metarex. Este planeta tenía nubes que generaban grandes descargas eléctricas, varias partes estaban con una gran capa de lava que emanaba de un volcán inestable.

"Ese tipo no sabe controlar su poder." Maldijo Ana en silencio.

"No me siento bien." Dijo Cream.

"No puede ser peor la situación." Dijo Amy.

"El circuito de energía se encuentra en muy mal estado, ahora mismo es imposible despegar." Dijo Tails, mientras verificaba los daños.

"Bueno, no puede ser peor." Dijo Bones para calmarlo.

De repente un gran estruendo se genero, y se trataba de Yellow Zelkova, que había aparecido cerca del tifón azul.

"Ja ja, ¿qué pasa? ¿Les impresiona mi increíble poder?" Decía, mientras cientos de rayos salían de su cuerpo.

"Preguntare: ¿a que sitio vamos de noche asustados, pero se descansa en paz el resto del tiempo? ¡No se vale confundirse!" Pregunto por diversión.

"¿No se…? ¿Un hotel?" pregunto Amy.

"Pero en un hotel no estamos asustados." Contrarresto el ser oculto.

"A menos que este… embrujado." Dijo Bones en un tono macabro, pero lo único que recibió por eso fue un chichón en la cabeza, por parte de uno de los golpes de Ana.

"¡NO ES MOMENTO PARA BROMEAR!" Regaño ella.

"¡Ya lo tengo! ¡Es un cementerio!" Respondió Cream.

"¡BRAVO! ¡RESPUESTA CORRECTA! Y de paso les diré que este planeta será su cementerio." Dijo Zelkova que lanzo un fuerte golpe al tifón azul haciendo que se moviera un poco.

"¡Otro más!" Dijo Zelkova, mientras preparaba otro golpe.

"¡Detente!" Dijo la voz de Chris, que estaba en el híper tornado con Sonic en el ala izquierda.

"Sonic ¡allá vamos!" dijo Chris.

"Muy bien." Dijo Sonic que tenía uno de los anillos.

Inmediatamente salto del ala, e hizo su Spindash.

"¡Escudo Plasma!" Grito Zelkova, que se genero a su alrededor un gran escudo que bloqueo el ataque de Sonic, y regresara al híper tornado.

"¿pero qué paso?" pregunto Chris asombrado.

"Eso es…" Sonic no pudo terminar ya que Zelkova genero una gran corriente de electricidad, y lo lanzo hacia ellos. Afortunadamente pudieron evadirlo.

"¡El spindash no le hace ni un rasguño!" Dijo Tails.

"¿Ese no es el escudo que destruyo kimera?" pregunto Bones.

"¡Acertaste!" Dijo mientras se quitaba la capa, mostrando un aparato adherido a su espalda con la insignia de Eggman.

"El doctor Eggman, me instalo uno de los nuevos escudos en mi traje, haciéndome completamente protegido ante todo, y mientras tenga esta tarjeta, lo podre usar cuantas veces lo quiera." Dijo mostrando una tarjeta con la insignia de Eggman.

"¿Pero quién se ha creído?" Dijo Amy enojada.

"¡Esa cosa esta exagerando! ¡la voy a hacer pedazos!" Gritaba Amy como nunca antes lo hacía.

"Amy cálmate." Suplico Cosmo.

Provocarlo solo traerá más problemas." Agrego Tails.

"¡ESE EGGMAN! ¡SI LO LLEGO A AGARRAR, LE VOY A ARRANCAR ESE GRAN BIGOTE QUE TIENE!"

Mientras se preocupaban de Amy, Ana miraba todo el lugar, pero falto alguien. Inmediatamente se dirigió a Sliat.

"Sliat no encuentro a Block." Dijo preocupada.

Sliat miraba para poder asegurarse, y era cierto, Block había abandonado el puente.

"¡¿Qué HAS DICHO? ¿COMO TE ATREVES A HABLAR ASI DE UN GENIO COMO EL? ¡ME HAS OFENDIDO!" y con esa declaración, Zelkova se dirigió hacia el tifón azul, pero se impresión, cuando block apareció frente a él.

"¡Es hora de mi revancha!" Dijo Block listo para el segundo round.

"¡No creas que le tengo miedo a un sujeto en armadura como tú!" Grito lanzando un puño hacia él, que lo retuvo con facilidad.

"¡Te vas a arrepentir de lo que dijiste!" Dijo Block, sacando su espada, con dirección a atravesarle el cuello, pero Zelkova activo su escudo para poder bloquearla. Block pego un salto hacia atrás por la electricidad que emanaba.

"Detrás de Zelkova, el híper tornado se preparaba para utilizar el túnel anillo.

"Ayudaremos a Block Sonic." Dijo Chris, pero la voz de Sliat se oyó por el comunicador.

"_negativo, Block puede encargarse de él solo. Además el túnel anillo no serviría de nada"_ Dijo la voz de Sliat en el comunicador.

"¿Pero cómo lo sabes?" Pregunto impactado.

"_Hoola, es el yo futuro de Tails, ¿lo olvidaron? Además tiene razón en que Block se encargara de esto solo, por ahora vuelvan al tifón azul."_ Dijo la voz de Ana.

Sonic y Chris se miraron, pero decidieron obedecerlo, y el híper tornado regreso al hangar.

…

Block se dirigió hacia él con su espada lista para apuñalarlo, pero el escudo lo hizo inútil, y zelkova le dio un tremendo gancho en la mandíbula mandándolo lejos. Zelkova no lo dejo respirar, ya que se abalanzo hacia él con una tacleada, mandándolo contra una pared que se agrieto un poco.

"¡Toma esto!" Grito Zelkova lanzando una gran bola de electricidad hacia Block, que se impacto en su pecho.

Todos estaban preocupados viendo lo que le pasaba a su amigo, a excepción de Sliat. La electricidad recorría todo su cuerpo, y Zelkova empezaba a reírse, cuando se fijo que Block no estaba sufriendo, de hecho no sentía nada, y con solo expandir su poder la corriente de electricidad desapareció el cuerpo de Block.

"_¿como hizo eso?"_ pregunto en su mente Zelkova, pero luego creyó saber la razón.

"_Tal vez esa armadura lo esté protegiendo de mis ataques."_ Decía en su mente.

En el otro extremo, Block estaba deduciendo los ataques que hizo.

"_Al parecer Eggman tuvo un buen invento esta vez, el filo de mi espada no pudo ni cortar el escudo de plasma."_ Dijo en su mente, pero luego miro la espada, y la lanzo al aire, _"bueno, si no puedo romperlo con el filo… lo romperé con el tamaño."_

Luego trono los dedos, y la espada comenzó a brillar, y aumento de tamaño. Ahora era el doble de larga que su cuerpo, y más ancha que su pecho.

Cuando la espada cayó en su mano derecha, la tomo fácilmente, pero se hundió un poco en el suelo.

"¿Que demo…?" Zelkova dijo al ver el tamaño de la gran espada, que ahora estaba apoyada en su hombro.

Todos en el tifón azul, estaban sorprendidos por el gran tamaño.

"Es enorme." Dijo Amy impactada.

"¡No puedo creer el tamaño que ahora tiene en su arma!" Dijo knuckels.

Zelkova se asusto un poco, pero luego se rio.

"Je je je, tonto aquí el tamaño no es importante." Dijo para asustarlo.

"_En el momento en que le dé un golpe, yo seré mucho más rápido que cuando reaccione en mover la espada."_ Decía en su mente.

Zelkova fue corriendo a toda velocidad hacia él, pero Block no se movía de donde estaba, de hecho no hacía nada.

"¿Qué está haciendo Block?" pregunto Chris.

"¡Así es, no se mueve ni siquiera un milímetro!" Grito Ana.

"¡No podrá atacar… con una espada tan grande!" Contrarresto Slime.

Zelkova ya estaba lo bastante cerca.

"¡Eres hombre muerto!" Grito dando un salto hacia él, para darle una gran embestida.

Pero Block hizo un contraataque, movió la gran espada con toda su fuerza, y fue lanzada a toda velocidad hacia zelkova para partirlo en dos antes de que llegara.

Zelkova se impacto al principio, pero activo su escudo de plasma, y el golpe fue neutralizado. Al chocar se genero una gran corriente de estática entre el escudo y la espada. La fuerza que recibía era inconmensurable, pero en un destello, la espada de Block se partió en dos, y la mitad superior cayó en un montículo de tierra.

El impacto hizo que Zelkova retrocediera con fuerza, pero freno con fuerza, agarrando la tierra con la mano derecha. Por otra parte Block miro su espada rota, pero inmediatamente regreso a su tamaño original, y la parte que se había roto, desapareció, y reapareció en la espada, como si no le hubiera pasado nada. Inmediatamente guardo su espada, y miraba a Zelkova.

Todos miraron como sorprendidos al ver el gran golpe que hizo.

"Se-Se-Se-Se fijaron en eso." Dijo Cream impactada.

"Así es, a esa distancia fue más rápido Block con la espada, que Zelkova tratando de golpearlo." Explico Slime.

Zelkova solo dio una risa de victoria.

"Buen intento chico, pero esa espada grande no pudo destruirme, ya no te queda ningún truco mas a tu favor." Dijo eso en señal de victoria.

Block aun lo miraba, no sabía que mirada era, pero era una muy extraña. Sin embargo, Block solamente suspiro.

"Ya veo… tendré que pelear en serio para derrotarte." Dijo sin ninguna emoción.

"¿Acaso oí bien?" Pregunto Bones impactado.

"Tal como lo oíste, va a pelear en serio. Eso solo significa…" Decía Kimera.

"Así es… quiere decir que se va a quitar la armadura." Termino Sliat.

Como si fuera una orden, Block procedió a sacarse la parte que cubría su antebrazo derecho.

"La última vez que pelee enserio fue cuando luche contra Sliat, y fue el único que me derroto en mi gran vida." Dijo mirando la parte.

"¿De verdad crees que es una buena idea? Si te quitas la armadura, entonces estarás desprotegido ante mis ataques eléctricos." Dijo Zelkova.

"Quien dijo que esta armadura protege mi cuerpo de daños… es todo lo contrario." En ese momento lanzo la parte de su antebrazo casi cerca de Zelkova, pero se impacto al ver que se hundió en la tierra, que resulto ser muy pesada.

Block aumento su poder, y de repente las piezas de su armadura salieron expulsadas de su cuerpo, haciendo que al caerse se hundieran en la tierra, lo único que estaba de su armadura era el casco.

"Los hombres utilizan armaduras para poder proteger su cuerpo de daños fatales, pero en mi caso es diferente." En ese momento se quito el casco revelando su rostro, era idéntico al de un humano, con un cabello color negro un poco largo, solo que sus orejas eran puntiagudas, y sus ojos eran de un tono rojo.

"Yo uso una armadura para limitar mi poder, así solo uso el 30% de mi fuerza." Explico ahora sin el casco.

"¡¿Que dijiste?" Pregunto impactado.

"Y ahora contemplaras mi poder al 100%, ¡Prepárate!" Dijo que se puso en posición.

Lentamente un aura de color verde estaba emanando de su cuerpo, y pronto las pequeñas rocas comenzaron a levitar, y se desintegraban en segundos. La lava comenzaba a burbujear. Los rayos caían del cielo sin control, y el suelo se agrietaba un poco.

Cuando ya estaba al 100%, Zelkova miro su cuerpo, aunque no había cambiado, tenia ahora un aura extraña que cubría todo su cuerpo, de sus manos salían corrientes eléctricas. En ese momento comenzó a temblar del inmenso poder de Block.

"¡Tu escudo no es tan fuerte, ya que tiene un punto débil!" Dijo.

Zelkova activo su escudo en caso de que atacara, pero se sorprendió de que ahora estaba a solo unos cuantos milímetros de donde estaba.

"El escudo explotara si se sobrecarga con una gran cantidad de energía, que hace que el dispositivo quede inestable, así que si usamos mi puño que emana mi poder al 100%..." En ese momento dio un fuerte golpe al escudo, que hizo que se agrietara, y como lo dijo, el dispositivo que tenia Zelkova en su espalda entro en corto circuito, y diera una gran explosión. Afortunadamente Block pudo saltar antes de la explosión.

"…los resultados son obvios." Termino.

Todos estaban en el hangar, y se impactaron ante su poder.

"¡Lo ha conseguido!" Grito Chris.

Todos comenzaron a festejar.

"Esperen."Dijo Bones.

Y pronto sabía lo que decía cuando se fijaron en Yellow Zelkova, que ahora estaba todo calcinado, emanando humo a su alrededor, y lentamente las partes de su traje comenzaron a deshacerse, revelando a un ser de piel y gran cabello color verde con dos cuernos en su cabeza, y una especie de atuendo conectado a una joya.

"¡Los enviare al infierno…! ¡…así sea lo último que haga!" Grito, y en ese momento comenzó a aumentar de tamaño, hasta que era un gigante.

Block simplemente se rio, y fue a toda velocidad, y se impacto con Zelkova, haciendo que chocara contra una pared, y luego se estrellara contra el suelo.

…

Todos ahora no lo podían ver, ya que estaba fuera de su rango de vista.

"¿Estará bien?" pregunto Cream.

Sliat simplemente asintió con la cabeza. Sin embargo, se escucho un sonido en el cielo, y al ver, se trataba de una nave metarex que estaba siendo perseguida por unos monstruos voladores.

El resto se fijo en lo que miraba, y no dudaron en saber que pasaba, así que Kimera, junto con Sliat y Bones, fueron volando hacia allá.

…

Cuando el humo se disipo, el sedriano se encontraba tendido en el suelo, sin posibilidad de levantarse, pero pudo ver que Block se estaba yendo del lugar.

"¡Espera!" Grito con voz débil.

Block lo escucho y se dio la vuelta.

"¿Por qué no me matas? Esta es tu oportunidad, ¿Por qué no lo haces?" Pregunto confundido.

"Porque yo no soy como ustedes." Respondió Block.

Zelkova se confundió en un momento.

"Ustedes creen que todos los seres son malos, pero yo creo que todos tienen luz en sus corazones, solo necesitan encontrarla, y yo veo que tu no fuiste consumido del todo por la oscuridad, y por eso yo no voy a matar a un ser que aun lleva luz en su corazón." Explico.

"Pues si tu no lo harás, yo mismo me encargare de eso." Dijo una voz demasiado familiar.

Block se fijo en donde provenía la voz, y vio que se trataba de Sedriax que tenía un hilo amarrillo en su dedo medio, y este comenzó a brillar.

Inmediatamente zelkova empezaba a perder toda la energía que le quedaba.

"¿Que… estás haciendo?" pregunto con una perdida en su voz.

"Simplemente te estoy quitando toda la energía que tienes aun, así yo le puedo dar un mejor uso."Respondió con una macabra sonrisa.

"¡Alto!" Grito Block, pero al parecer no se podía mover, ya que la mirada de Sedriax lo dejo petrificado.

"A mí no me gustan los juguetes rotos, sobre todo los que aun poseen energía para seguir en funcionamiento." Dijo Sedriax como una broma.

Pronto, Yellow Zelkova, puso su cabeza en el suelo, y sus ojos comenzaban a cerrarse, y perdia el resplandor que daban. Pronto no pudo respirar, y Block supo lo que le paso, el… estaba muerto.

Block se dirigió hacia Sedriax, pero este ya se había ido, dejando una macabra carcajada.

…

Los Snulls junto con el monstruo, estaban a punto de alcanzar la nave, cuando dos de ellos, cayeron al sentir cientos de púas en sus cuerpos, y en sus órganos vitales. El monstruo soltó sus cadenas de los muertos, y se detuvo al ver a 3 figuras en el cielo. Pronto el mando a sus Snulls para atacarlos, pero Bones mato a una disparándole 3 balas en el cráneo, y kimera sus garras para dejarlo dañado. El ser se disponía a atacar con su guadaña, pero Sliat fue más rápido, y le implanto la espada en su pecho haciendo que el ser cayera al suelo. Los 3 se fijaron en la nave que se estrello en el suelo.

Pronto, todos (excepto Block) estaban ahí, tratando de averiguar si el piloto se encontraba bien, pero cuando se abrió la cabina, una figura alta cayó frente a todos, afortunadamente fue retenida por Ana, que estaba más impactada por quién era.

"¡GALAXINA!" Grito Cosmo de sorpresa.

…

Extra:

En la base metarex, Pale Bay Leaf se encontró con Robert, y decidió preguntarle algo.

"¿Robert?" pregunto para llamar su atención.

"¿Si?" pregunto.

"Quisiera saber… ¿Quién eras antes de ser tu?"

"¿Por qué debería?" pregunto malhumorado.

"Solo por curiosidad."

"Bueno, la verdad es que…" pero no pudo terminar ya que una voz lo saco de la charla.

"¡ROBERT MAURICE PARLOUCER, VEN INMEDIATAMENTE!" Grito la voz de su jefa Sedriax.

Robert se impacto ante su grito, y decido irse, aunque Bay Leaf trataba de contener la risa.

"Je je je je, bueno, ahora sé que se llama Maurice Parloucer." Dijo que finalmente soltó su carcajada.

* * *

Así termina este capítulo, espero que sea de su agrado, por favor dejen comentarios.


	38. Capitulo 38: La traición de Sedriax

Aquí esta otro capítulo. Disfrútenlo, aquí colocare otra pareja.

* * *

Capitulo 38: La traición de Sedriax.

Shadow y Rouge, se encontraba en un planeta extraño, lleno de arboles, plantas, y había una cascada, pero había algo extraño, parecía más un planeta fantasma, ya que no había nadie, no había ni un insecto en las plantas.

Shadow había subido hacia el árbol más alto por un resplandor, que salía de la punta der un árbol, y cuando llego, reposando, se encontraba la esmeralda caos verde.

"¿Es una esmeralda Caos?" pregunto Rouge volando hacia donde estaba.

Shadow inmediatamente la agarro, y la analizo.

"No." Respondió, que en ese momento la apretó tan fuerte hasta hacerla pedazos.

"Es una Bio." Concluyo, mientras el polvo salía de su guante.

"Están haciendo muchas bio esmeraldas caos." Dijo Rouge.

De repente una criatura dio un gran salto, y agarro a rouge del cuello, llevándosela rápidamente. Shadow no perdió el tiempo, y fue a toda velocidad para ayudarla, pero la criatura era muy ágil, y brincaba de árbol en árbol para poder confundirlo. Cuando ambos llegaron hasta una zona sin árboles, Shadow aprovecho la oportunidad, y lanzo sus Spears hacia el ser, que del dolor soltó a Rouge, y ella voló lejos de él.

"¿Que era esa cosa?" pregunto con ira.

Cuando se fijaron más de cerca era increíble, su apariencia es igual a la de Tails, solo que un poco más grande, musculoso, y con un instinto de bestia. Justo en ese instante salieron 5 criaturas mas, de colores diferentes al primero, rojo, verde, marrón, azul fuerte, y violeta. Todos tenían cayendo la baba por las ganas de devorarlos.

"Esto será interesante." Dijo Rouge.

"Creo que si." Concordó Shadow.

En ese momento, las 5 criaturas se lanzaron hacia ellos con el fin de devorarlos.

…

En la enfermería, se encontraba Galaxina, quien descansaba para poder recuperarse, al lado se encontraba Kimera, quien la estaba vigilando. No paso mucho tiempo, antes de que la puerta se abriera y apareciera Sliat.

"¿Como esta?" pregunto.

"Está bien, solo necesita descansar, pero me sorprende que las hermanas no estén aquí." Dijo aun sorprendido.

"Ellas esperan el momento apropiado para poder reencontrarse con ella." Dijo con una sonrisa.

"Bueno, eso es algo lógico." Dijo con una risita.

"Como sea, avísame cuando se recupere." Dijo Sliat, que se disponía a irse.

"De acuerdo." Afirmo Kimera.

Luego de 5 minutos, Galaxina movió ligeramente la cabeza, y comenzó a abrir los ojos, y lo primero que vio fue a Kimera tratando de poder dormir en su posición de sentado. Galaxina dio un pequeño gemido, ya que aun le dolía el cuerpo, Kimera fue inmediatamente para retenerla.

"Tranquila, aun estas débil." Dijo con voz suave.

"Uggh..." Galaxina se volvió a mirarlo. "¿Dónde... estoy?" que poco a poco a preguntar.

"Estas en el tifón azul, en la enfermería." Respondió Kimera.

"Oh... ok..." Galaxina trató de levantarse de nuevo, pero fracasó.

"Hey, acuéstate y descansa." La figura le sonrió. "Si necesitas algo me lo dices y te lo conseguiré."

Galaxina esbozó una sonrisa de vuelta. "Gracias..."

"¡No hay problema!" la figura respondió. Él sacó una mano para saludarlo. "¡Por cierto, soy Kimera, es un placer!"

"Oh..." Galaxina dijo. "Soy..."

"Galaxina." Dijo alguien por ella.

Ambos se fijaron en donde provenía la voz y era ni más ni menos que Ana. Por un momento, Galaxina se sorprendió ante la apariencia que tenía, era exactamente igual… a su hermana

"Perdón, pero… ¿quién eres?" Pregunto curiosa.

"Oh, eso si me dolió… ¿es que ya no conoces a tu propia hermana menor?" pregunto con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Galaxina abrió los ojos como dos platos por lo que acaba de decir.

"¡COOOSMOO!" Grito impactada.

"Queras decir Ana." Corrigió Kimera. Galaxina no sabía que decir en esta situación, si esto fuera un sueño, entonces tendría que despertar ya, pero no lo era, pero lentamente dirigió su cabeza hacia Kimera.

"¿Puedes decirme que está pasando?" pregunto ahora ya muy confundida ante esto.

"Es una historia muy larga… ¿puedes caminar?" Pregunto Kimera.

Galaxina se movió lentamente, y coloco sus pies en el piso. Luego se incorporo, y se dirigió a Kimera.

"¿Eso responde a tu pregunta?" pregunto. Kimera solamente asintió con la cabeza, y le dio la mano para que la siguiera.

…

Al llegar al puente, todos estaban ocupados en sus cosas, pero su vista ahora era centrada en Galaxina.

"Ah, has despertado." Dijo Kronos.

"Es increíble que pudieras estar con fuerzas para moverte." Dijo Bones asombrado.

Todo cambio de repente cuando Cosmo corrió hacia Galaxina, y le implanto un gran abrazo, Galaxina respondió dando el mismo abrazo. Ambas estaban llorando de la alegría de volver a verse.

"Galaxina ¡Estás viva!" Cosmo exclamó con alegría.

"¡Por supuesto! ¡Y yo sabía que seguirías con vida!" Galaxina respondió, con lágrimas de alegría y felicidad corriendo por sus dos caras.

Los dos se separaron.

"Pero, ¿cómo sobreviviste, Cosmo?" Galaxina le pidió en primer lugar.

"Bueno, después de que los Meterex atacaron nuestro barco, me las arreglé para aterrizar en un planeta llamado Mobius. Allí conocí a Tails y Sonic y sus amigos." Explico.

"Claro, nosotros para ultimo." Dijo Block ofendido.

"Se refería a todos nosotros, Block." Regaño Kronos.

"Claro… lo sabía." Dijo Block con una gota de sudor en la frente.

"¿Quiénes son ellos?" Pregunto Galaxina.

Sliat, trono los dedos, y sus miembros, estaba en una línea horizontal, arrodillados.

"Kronos, Block, Bones, Slime y yo Sliat." Dijo Sliat, nombrándolos por el orden de izquierda a la derecha.

"Yo soy Omega." Dijo el gran robot.

"Yo soy… Edge." Dijo el ser desconocido.

Luego, los demás amigos, saludaron a Galaxina

"Soy Knuckels."

"Mi nombre es Amy Rose, es un placer."

"El placer es todo mio." Dijo ella.

"Yo soy Cream, y este es mi compañero, Cheese." Dijeron haciendo una reverencia.

Galaxina les saludo haciendo lo mismo.

"Yo soy Christopher Thondyke." Saludo el humano.

"Hola, Yo soy Sonic." Dijo levantando un pulgar.

Galaxina bajo la cabeza como señal de saludo. Ahora el único que quedaba era el pequeño zorro.

"Yo soy Miles Prowers, pero todos me llaman Tails." Dijo tímidamente.

Galaxina se rio un poco por la forma tímida del pequeño zorro, y le extendió la mano, él la estrecho suavemente.

"Y es el novio de tu hermana, tanto presente, como futuro." Dijo Bones.

Sliat le dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.

"¡ESO ES ALGO PRIVADO!" Grito.

Galaxina miro a Cosmo con ojos impactados.

"¿En serio es tu novio?" pregunto dudosa.

Su hermana se ruborizo, pero asintió con la cabeza.

"Eso es tan lindo." Dijo como una burla.

Ambos se ruborizaron de un rojo carmesí, y se rieron ante esa reacción.

…

La criatura verde fue impactada contra uno de los grandes árboles por parte de Rouge, y su patada giratoria, su condición era un poco grave.

La criatura roja le salto por detrás, pero fue golpeado por la criatura violeta al ser lanzado por Shadow, y fueron impactados en un árbol, y tendidos en el suelo.

"¿Quien sigue?" Pregunto Shadow.

La criatura roja, quito a su compañero, y tenía la energía para continuar, pero Shadow lanzo una serie de sus Caos Spears, lanzándolo contra la pared, con heridas graves, y dejándolo Knock out, junto a su compañero violeta.

La criatura azul, agarro fuertemente al murciélago, pero esta lo agarro por detrás lanzándolo en el aire, mientras recibió una de sus patadas giratorias, y fue lanzado junto al resto, pero todo cambio cuando la criatura marrón, lanzo una espesa baba hacia ella, secándose rápidamente, que la hizo tirarse en el suelo inmovilizada.

Luego lentamente, la criatura verde recuperada, preparaba sus garras para matarla, pero Shadow apareció frente a ella, dándole un fuerte golpe en el estomago, dejándola sin aire. La criatura verde se arrodillo en el dolor, y todo termino cuando Shadow le dio una patada en la cara haciendo que girara, y cayera inconsciente.

La criatura marrón preparo su baba para capturarlo, pero Shadow fue más rápido y lanzo una serie de sus Spears a la cara del ser, haciendo que escupiera hacia arriba, y la baba descendió hasta el mismo, dejándolo inmovilizado.

"¿Una ayuda?" pidió Rouge aun capturada.

Shadow lanzo una de sus Spears, y la baba se partió en dos dejando libre al murciélago.

"Ahora solo quedas tu." Señalo Shadow hacia el monstruo, que aun no se movió de donde estaba.

La criatura fue hacia ellos, y al llegar en medio de ambos, les dio un puñetazo a cada uno alejándose del lugar. La criatura se implanto en Rouge lanzando una serie de golpes, pero Rouge las evitaba sin problemas.

Inmediatamente, Shadow fue a toda velocidad, y le implanto un codazo en la espalda. La criatura se alejo, agarrándose la espalda en el dolor. Rouge no perdió el tiempo, y le dio una patada giratoria, haciendo que el monstruo fuera levantado en el aire volando hacia un árbol, pero Shadow apareció, lanzando una serie de sus Spears, que dieron en el blanco.

La criatura cayó en el suelo, completamente inmóvil.

"Creo que eso fue todo." Dijo Rouge.

"Si, vámonos." Dijo Shadow, que se estaban a punto de irse cuando se oyó una débil voz.

"Es-es-peren." Dijo débilmente.

Ambos se impactaron al saber que provenía del monstruo, y Shadow se acerco lentamente, hasta que le pudo ver el rostro.

"¿Que quieres?" pregunto Shadow.

"No quise atacarlos… pero estaba… siendo… controlado." Dijo débilmente.

"¿Acaso es eso todo?" Pregunto.

"No… también… de-de-debo decirte, que hay un espía… trabajando… para Sedriax. Yo simplemente soy un alma… sellada a este... cuerpo falso." Dijo que se podía oír que estaba por morir.

"¿Quién es?" pregunto.

La criatura solamente sonrió, y se rio un poco.

"¿Tu… q-q-quien crees… que es?" y con eso puso su cabeza nuevamente en el suelo, cerrando los ojos, y sis poder respirar.

"¿Shadow?" pregunto Rouge preocupada.

Shadow simplemente negó con la cabeza.

Inmediatamente, su figura brillo, y salió el alma de un equidna rojo, pero esta se desvaneció de repente. Pronto, las otras criaturas brillaron con sus propios colores, y salieron las almas de los combatientes de los metarex, entre ellos… león.

Shadow cerró los ojos, y se puso a pensar.

"¿Qué harás?" pregunto esperando su respuesta.

Shadow abrió los ojos, y miro a ella.

"Simplemente hare lo que es bueno para todos." Y con eso, ambos fueron de regreso a su nave.

…

Sedriax fue llamada por los metarex por algo importante, y ella apareció, en el lugar estaban los 3 reyes, el doctor Eggman, y Dark Oak en su trono.

"¿Sabes porque te llamamos?" pregunto Dark Oak.

"Creo que si." Dijo dudosa.

"Según nuestras fuentes, hubo otra sedriana que había sobrevivido a la destrucción de su nave." Explico Bay Leaf.

"¿En que tengo que ver yo en eso?" pregunto pareciendo que fuera inocente.

"Esa sedriana, les dijo que tu guerrero la llevo a nuestra base, y que tuvo una conversación contigo, pero no recuerda nada de eso." Dijo Narcissus.

"¡Sin más que decir que uno de ellos, les dijo que nuestro camarada, Yellow Zelkova, fue asesinado por tu culpa!" Agrego Bay Leaf.

"En base a todo eso, ahora exigimos una buena explicación por todo esto, y la exijo ¡AHORA!" Reclamo Dark Oak.

Sedriax cerró los ojos, sumida en sus propios pensamientos, y podría haber pasado 2 minutos, cuando comenzó a reír histéricamente. Su risa era diferente a las que había escuchado, era más alocada, y macabra.

Los reyes metarex se prepararon para lo que iba a hacer. Después de lo que parecieron 10 minutos, Sedriax dejo de reírse, y miro fijamente a Dark Oak.

"Yo simplemente los utilice, y ya han cumplido su trabajo." Dijo sin vacilar.

En ese momento, de la mano de Sedriax le aparecieron 3 hilos de sus mismos colores, y salió unas cuerdas, que cuando se rebelaron, estaban con destino hacia sus corazones. Los hilos comenzaron a brillar, y los 3 reyes sentían que sus energías estaban siendo drenadas.

"Y por cierto, Zelkova murió de la misma forma que ustedes están sintiendo." Explico Sedriax.

Eggman, corrió lejos del lugar, Sedriax se rio ante ese movimiento.

"Ustedes 3 fueron muy estúpidos al creer que podían ganarme, yo puedo destruirlos desde el primer momento que salí del cuerpo de su jefe." Dijo con una macabra risa.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió, revelando a los soldados metarex, dirigidos por Robert.

"No solo ustedes están débiles, sino que domine a sus ejércitos para que me obedecieran a mí."

Luego se dirigió a sus nuevos soldados.

"¡Enciérrenlos, y busquen a Eggman!" Ordeno.

Los robots tomaron a los reyes y a Dark Oak por los brazos, y se los llevaron arrastrándolos hacia sus celdas, mientras que otros fueron a perseguir a Eggman.

Robert se acerco a ella.

"Tengo nueva información, al parecer tu mascota acaba de perder contra Shadow y Rouge, y les dijo varias cosas." Dijo Robert.

"No importa." Dijo Sedriax.

"Por ahora, quiero que vayas, y tomes la esmeralda caos que posee Sliat." Dijo Sedriax.

Robert asintió con la cabeza y fue por la esmeralda.

"Ahora yo tomare el mando aquí." Decía mientras se ponía en el trono de Dark Oak, "Esta dimensión, junto con las otras, serán consumidas por las llamas de mí poder, ¡Y de las cenizas, surgirá la nueva generación de seres puros!" Dijo dando una carcajada de victoria.

* * *

Así termina este capítulo, espero que les guste, por favor dejen comentarios.


	39. Capitulo 39: El encuentro de los erizos

He terminado otro capítulo. He sacado una parte, y me enfoque en lo primordial. Lo que no puse, es que esta igual, ¿pero se han preguntado quien ayudo a Shadow al tratar de buscar a Cosmo? pues tenía una hipótesis, y lo descubrirán.

* * *

Capitulo 39: El encuentro de los erizos.

En la nave metarex de Dark Oak, Sedriax estaba caminando con rumbo hacia la cárcel, donde estaban los metarex, junto con Eggman, ya capturado.

Al llegar se encontró con los reyes, sentados en varias direcciones de la celda, eggman estaba en posición encorvada en el suelo, con algo en sus manos.

Decoe y Bocoe agarraron los barrotes de la celda, y comenzaron a gritar.

"¡EY, TU, ESCORIA MAL NACIDA, SACANOS DE AQUÍ!" Grito Decoe.

"¡SI, NO NOS PUEDES HACER ESTO!" Agrego Bocoe.

"Así es como saludan a su amiga, pero que maleducados son." Regaño en broma.

"Y en base a eso, ustedes están aquí, ya que no solo estaban investigando sobre la información metarex, sino también la información de mis planes, ¡Y por eso quedaron aquí!" Explico con una sonrisa.

"¡ESO NO ES JUSTO!" Contrarresto Decoe.

"SI, ¿COMO TE ATREVES A ESPIARNOS, MIENTRAS NOSOTROS TE ESPIÁBAMOS?" Dijo Bocoe.

"Será mejor que se callen, sino quieren terminar en la fundidora." Amenazo Sedriax.

"¡SACANOS DE AQUÍ INMEDIATAMENTE!" Grito Bay Leaf, sin moverse de donde estaba, pero mirando a Sedriax con ojos furiosos.

"Ya no pueden mandarme, y en ese estado, yo en tu lugar, cuidaría la lengua." Dijo Sedriax con una macabra sonrisa.

"Eres una mala hierba." Dijo Narcissus.

"Sean afortunados de que aun sigan con vida, sino, no verían el gran momento de toda la historia." Le dijo Narcissus con una sonrisa.

"Me sorprende de ti que aun no me hayas dicho algo Dark Oak." Dijo Sedriax a Dark Oak, que aun no se movió de donde estaba.

"O es que acaso estas preguntándote, ¿Cómo paso esto?" Pregunto retóricamente.

"Bueno, ya lo sabrás en cuanto lleguen adonde todo comenzó, claro… si tu espía sigue con vida." Dijo en tono de burla, mientras se iba lentamente, pero se detuvo de repente.

"Por cierto Eggman…" Comenzaba Eggman, mientras trono los dedos.

Inmediatamente el controlador que tenía exploto en mil pedazos. Eggman se había sorprendido ante como lo supo.

"Shadow va a tener que ir por su cuenta esta vez." Termino.

Y con eso, se fue del lugar con una risa de victoria.

…

Shadow estaba recorriendo el lugar, con su localizador, buscando a Cosmo, pero pronto paso algo, Shadow cambiaba las imágenes, pero no los encontraba, y luego su localizador mostro la imagen de error.

Pronto una parte de la pared de la derecha se rompió, revelando a Kimera dispuesto a pelear.

"Vaya, vaya, vaya, miren quien está por aquí." Dijo Kimera al ver al erizo negro.

"No te metas en donde no te debas, Kimera." Dijo Shadow, tratando de no hacer una pelea tonta.

"Lo siento Shadow, pero si tratas de dañar a la novia de mi hermano del pasado, entonces también tienes un problema conmigo." Dijo Kimera.

"Pues que así sea." Dijo Sahdow, dando un salto, y lanzando una serie de Spears hacia él.

Sin embrago, kimera podía esquivarlas, y mientras lo hacía, se acercaba para encestarle un golpe, pero cuando llego, no pudo golpearlo, ya que desapareció, y reapareció detrás de él, lanzándole varias Spears hacia Kimera. Ahora estaba mal herido de los brazos y piernas, y Shadow se fue del lugar.

Pronto Galaxina corrió en su ayuda.

"¿Estás bien?" Pregunto preocupada.

"He estado en peores situaciones." Respondió con una sonrisa.

Galaxina fue a revisar las partes heridas, sin darse cuenta de que su toque hacia que Kimera se ruborizara.

…

Colas y Cosmo, se arrastraban dentro de uno de los conductos de ventilación oscuro dentro de la estructura del tifón. Los dos estaban en dirección a la suspensión, por lo que ambos pudieron escapar del tifón hasta que Shadow se fuera.

En un primer momento, ninguno de ellos hablo, mientras se arrastraban a través de las vigas con la luz del pasillo por debajo de ellos iluminando sus rostros ocasionalmente.

Sin embargo, Cosmo finalmente rompió su silencio mutuo.

"¿por qué Shadow está contra mí?" Cosmo preguntó a Tails.

"Yo mismo no sé, Cosmo. Tal vez fue enviado por Eggman, o los metarex, o tal vez trabaje para ellos." El zorro dijo en teoría.

"Yo no creo que sea irracional, Tails. Si lo fuera, no habría sido yo la caza durante tanto tiempo." Cosmo comentó.

"Eso puede ser cierto. Desafortunadamente, eso no parece importar ahora. De cualquier manera, Shadow no se dará por vencido hasta que muera o se las arregla para matar a todos nosotros." Colas, al igual que otro rayo de luz cayó sobre su cabeza, se detuvo de repente en sus pistas por un momento.

"... Pero... yo no quiero que te preocupes, Cosmo. Te prometo que todo estará bien." Tails comenzó. "Porque si Shadow trataría de hacerle daño..."

Volvió a mirar a Cosmo, con el rostro casi brillante en el haz de luz a ella. De repente, sonrió.

"¡...Él va a tener que vérselas conmigo!"

...

Unos minutos más tarde, Tails y Cosmo corrió hacia el Tornado X, saltaron a la cabina abierta. Tails se ató el cinturón, y se preparó en el procedimiento de despegue.

"Estamos casi fuera. No te preocupes, vamos a estar bien." Tails dijo de nuevo a la joven, quien le sonrió amablemente en respuesta.

Pero, por supuesto, su promesa no fue segura, ya que en el momento en que terminó su explicación, la puerta del hangar explotó en una bola brillante de la llama azul y se convirtió en polvo, con la forma de Shadow que aparece en el humo y los escombros.

Durante unos segundos, Shadow y Tails sólo se miraron uno frente al otro, ninguno de ellos hizo nada.

"Ah, ahí estás. Ahora es el momento de la verdad. ¿Vas a darme a la chica, o voy a tener que obtenerla por la fuerza?" Shadow declaró.

"¡Nunca, Cosmo no te hizo nada a ti! ¿Puedo saber por qué la persigues?" Pregunto Tails.

"No es asunto tuyo, apártate de una vez, o te arrepentirás." Amenazo Shadow.

"¡Olvídalo, no dejare que la dañes!" Declaro Tails.

Shadow caminaba lentamente, hacia ellos, pero pronto fue golpeado por un gran puñetazo, mandándolo contra la pared.

Todos se fijaron, y era nada más y nada menos que Sliat.

"_Tails, cosmo, ¿me escuchan?"_ dijo Bones, quien hablaba por la radio.

"Te escucho Bones, ¿Qué pasa?" pregunto.

"_Escuchen, quiero que vayan por la puerta del lado opuesto de la habitación."_ Explico Bones.

"Pero ¿por qué?" pregunto cosmo.

"_¡Solo hagan lo que les digo! ¡Confíen en mi!"_ y con eso termino la comunicación.

Tails y Cosmo se miraron por un segundo, pero decidieron hacer lo que les pedía.

Shadow pudo ver como Cosmo y Tails se estaban escapando, y Sliat se preparaba para otro golpe.

"Es hora de que te de tu lección." Dijo Sliat.

Shadow le lanzo una sigla de puñetazos, pero él los bloqueaba, y Sliat le dio una patada en la quijada, seguido por una serie de puñetazos en el cuerpo, con uno último, mandándolo contra la pared, ocasionando una nube de polvo. Sliat, creyó haberlo vencido, pero pronto fue mandado al aire por Shadow que hizo un spin dash para poder dejarlo inutilizado.

…

Shadow persiguió a Cosmo en la habitación de al lado, como vio después, era en realidad un gigantesco reactor desde el eje principal hasta la parte posterior de la nave. Y, efectivamente, al mirar hacia arriba, vio volar Tails hacia arriba con Cosmo en sus brazos.

Shadow dio un gran salto y parecía como que volaba hacia arriba, por desgracia, como él se subía, cruzó un láser de detección invisible.

Inmediatamente, todas las torres de defensa poderosa se activan a lo largo de las paredes del pozo y comenzaron a disparar salvajemente a Shadow durante su vuelo hacia arriba. Sin embargo, Shadow era demasiado rápido y ágil para sus sistemas de orientación, por lo que tuvo muy poco impacto en su meta.

Del mismo modo que comenzó a punto de llegar la parte superior, se dio cuenta de otra cosa, no sólo Tails y Cosmo se habían desvaneció de repente de la nada, pero la puerta blindada de emergencias por encima de él se había cerrado.

No dejándose tiempo para considerar lo contrario, Shadow entró en un Spin dash fracción de segundo el momento en que vio la puerta gigante. Con su velocidad y la velocidad, la puerta destrozada y cayó hacia el interior como Shadow penetró en el corredor que su presa se encontraban dentro.

Tails cubrió a Cosmo para recibir el impacto de su Spin dash, pero Knuckels apareció de repente, y detuvo el spindash del erizo negro, aunque le costaba trabajo, tuvo la fuerza suficiente como para mandarlo contra una pared.

Tails y Cosmo se sorprendieron por como apareció.

"¡Salgan, yo me ocupare de él!" Dijo knukcels.

Ambos asintieron, y fueron lejos de ahí.

Shadow comenzaba a perder más la paciencia.

"Luchar conmigo es un gran error, y tu… lo vas a lamentar." Amenazo Shadow.

"Yo siempre estoy dispuesto a luchar." Dijo knukcels preparándose para encestarle los golpes.

"Como gustes." Dijo Shadow haciendo su Spin dash.

Shadow rebotaba en todas partes, Knuckels se estaba comenzando a confundir adonde estaba, pero todo cambio, cuando fue mandado al aire por el spin dash, dejándolo adolorido.

Shadow se detuvo justo en frente de Knuckels, pero luego se arrodillo en el cansancio, y supo porque, el golpe que había hecho, hizo volar los brazaletes, mientras iba por ellos, Rouge apareció detrás de él.

"¿No te rendirás?" pregunto.

"Sabes que yo nunca me rindo." Respondió, mientras se colocaba los brazaletes, y se fue del lugar.

...

Tails y Cosmo corrió tan rápido como se podría ir por el interior sin fin del tifón azul.

Pero todo cambio cuando descubrieron, que estaban en un callejón sin salida.

"Esto acaba aquí, hay que encontrar otra salida." Dijo Tails.

Pronto se genero una gran explosión, y ambos se dirigieron a un cuarto donde estaban dos palancas.

"Por favor, Date prisa, Shadow nos alcanzara pronto." Dijo Cosmo a Tails en el pánico.

"Antes de lo que piensas." Dijo Shadow, quien lentamente se acerco hacia ellos.

Tails se coloco en frente para proteger a Cosmo, con un brazo al lado. Cosmo agarro el brazo de Tails en el miedo.

"Espera un momento Shadow, si intentas acabar conmigo, al menos deberías darme una razón del por qué." Pidió Cosmo.

"Tengo una razón…" dijo Shadow, que apareció frente a ellos.

"…pero no te diré cual es." Termino, mientras se acercaba hacia ellos.

El no se dio cuenta de que Tails, esperaba el momento justo para bajar la palanca izquierda.

"No tienes que hacer esto." Dijo para tratar de convencerlo.

"No me vas a convencer, así que no te molestes." Contrarresto Shadow.

"¡ATRÁS, NO DEJARE QUE TE ACERQUES A ELLA!" Grito Tails, que bajo la palanca, y dos muros de acero estaban cerrando el paso lentamente, tanto adelante como atras.

"¿De verdad crees que una puerta me va a detener?" pregunto en tono de broma.

"A lo mejor no eres tan fuerte como piensas." Dijo Tails que antes que se cerrara la puerta, se le pudo ver una sonrisa de victoria.

Cuando las puertas se cerraron, Shadow se rio ante lo estúpido que pasaba.

"Esto va a ser muy fácil." Dijo Shadow, quien lanzo una serie de sus Spears, pero estas no le hicieron ni un rasguño a la puerta. Entonces sintió una gran corriente de electricidad, que recorría todo su cuerpo, y debajo de él, se levantaba una plataforma.

La razón era que Shadow estaba en la zona donde Sonic era disparado desde el Cañón potencia Sonic. El cañón se había levantado para poder disparar, y Shadow no tenía otra opción que girar por el gran poder.

Tails bajo la palanca derecha, y pronto Shadow fue disparado por el cañón hacia un destino desconocido.

…

Tails solamente respiraba pesadamente, estaba segundos de la muerte, pero todo salió bien.

"Hemos tenido suerte Cosmo, Shadow ha comenzado a girar en el momento oportuno. Ahora ya estás segura." Dijo dándole una sonrisa.

Cosmo le dio un gran abrazo, y Tails le devolvió, con las lágrimas de felicidad en sus rostros. Luego se separaron.

"Vamos." Dijo dándole la mano.

Cosmo acepto su mano, y se dirigieron al puente.

…

"_Todo está bien, Tails, ha enviado a shadow al espacio."_ Dijo Cream por el comunicador.

"Eso es." Dijo Knuckels en señal de victoria.

"¿Que paso con shadow?" pregunto Rouge que no pudo oír.

"Se fue, han usado el cañón de potencia Sonic, para mandarlo lejos, y ahora iras tu, a menos que me digas que está pasando aquí." Dijo Knuckels incorporándose.

"Tu amigo el zorro acaba de cometer un error." Comenzaba Rouge.

"Creo que yo te lo puedo responder." Dijo la voz de Block que se estaba acercando.

"A decir verdad, Cosmo, es una espía de los metarex, y Shadow cree que destruyéndola hará algo bueno." Explico con una pequeña risa.

"De los metarex y de Sedriax." Corrigio Rouge.

"Me parece que te equivocas, Sedriax nunca utilizaría un espía, y menos que sea Cosmo." Contrarresto Block.

"¡Pero si la criatura que derrotamos nos dijo que había un espía en el bando de Sedriax!" Dijo Rouge.

"Porque Shadow debió haber concluido que Cosmo era la espía, pero también que era una espía doble. Sin embargo, eso no es posible. Amenos…" Block no pudo terminar ya que el miedo se apodero de él.

Ahora ambos estaban confundidos por su reacción.

…

Tails y Cosmo estaban llegando al puente, y se detuvieron mirando por la gran ventana, contemplando las estrellas. Cosmo se dirigió hacia Tails lentamente.

"Siento mucho el haberte causado tantos problemas." Dijo Cosmo.

"No tienes porque disculparte Cosmo, significas mucho para mí, y lo único que me importa es que estés a salvo." Dijo Tails con u poco de rubor en las mejillas.

Cosmo le sonrio ante esta declaración, y ambos estaban a punto de retirarse, cuando se genero un resplandor, que cuando se desvaneció, apareció Shadow con una esmeralda caos en su mano derecha, que luego se hizo cenizas.

"Esta también es una bio." Dijo Shadow.

"¡Vamos a arreglar esto!" Grito Tails corriendo hacia él.

Pero Shadow simplemente se aparto un poco y le dio un puñetazo en el cuello mandándolo contra la escalera.

"¡Tails!" Grito Cosmo preocupada.

Shadow se acercaba lentamente, pero Tails se subió encima de él, para poder tirarlo, pero lo levanto en el aire y le dio un puñetazo, haciendo que se estrellara de nuevo, y quedara inconsciente.

"¿Que hice?" fue lo único que dijo antes de que Shadow llegara donde estaba.

"Acabare con esto, cierra los ojos." Dijo Shadow a Cosmo.

Ella cerró los ojos esperando el peor momento, shadow se preparaba a lanzar un Spear, hasta que…

"No." Dijo una voz que le retuvo la mano de Shadow, y la puso al aire.

"Así no se deben tratar a los niños." Regaño Edge.

Shadow le dio una patada, pero pudo agarrarle la pierna y lo lanzo contra la escalera. Afortunadamente, Tails se había recuperado, y se aparto del lugar, pero al caer juntoa Cosmo, quedo sin fuerzas, y fue retenido por ella.

"Tranquilo."Dijo en un tono suave.

Tails simplemente se sentó, y dejo que Cosmo mirara sus heridas, afortunadamente, no eran tan graves, pero tenía que descansar.

Shadow se incorporo, y estuvo frente a frente con el ser mirándose mutuamente.

"De todas las ideas que tuviste en la vida, sin duda esta es la peor de todas, ¡shadow el erizo!" Grito Edge.

"No te metas en donde no es importante." Dijo Shadow.

"Esto sí es importante, por la idea que has tenido, lo es." Contrarresto Edge.

"¡Fuera de mi camino, o te arrepentirás!" Amenazo Shadow.

"Tú crees que es la opción correcta, ¿pero tú te detienes y piensas mejor las acciones que vas a tomar?" Pregunto Edge.

"Siempre lo hago, y siempre se que es lo correcto." Respondió, creyendo que lo que pregunto era tonto.

"Como aquella vez en que trataste de destruir el mundo de Chris con la colonia espacial ARCA." Dijo, creyendo que se equivocaba.

"¡Solo quería venganza por algo que paso hace 50 años, pero me había equivocado!" Grito Shadow lanzando una serie de sus Spears, pero Edge contrarresto con sus propios Spears, que se destruyeron al chocarse.

Shadow se sorprendió un poco, pero aun no cambio su postura de combate.

"Todos tenemos que saber que camino debemos tomar, y que decisiones se toman en ese camino, sino, no sabrás que hacer, y quedarías confundido." Dijo Edge.

"¿y tú de qué bando estas?" Pregunto para poder entenderlo.

"Sigues con vida, ¿no es así?" pregunto retóricamente.

"¿Entonces tu eres de los buenos?" Pregunto Shadow.

"Yo peleo solo, pero soy de ellos, incluso las decisiones que ahora tomo son buenas, no como las tuyas." Dijo aun recordándole lo que quería hacer.

"Esta conversación ya duro mucho, ¡Fuera de mi camino, y déjame hacer lo que voy a hacer!" Grito lanzándose hacia Edge, pero él le tomo las manos, le dio una patada en el estomago, y lo regreso adonde estaba.

Shadow se puso de pie, y se preparo para más pelea.

"Adelante, hazlo si quieres, ¿Pero eso es algo que María o Molly lo hubieran permitido?" pregunto.

Shadow se detuvo por un instante, ¿cómo sabia acerca de ellas? Luego lentamente, se puso tranquilo.

"¿Como sabes de María o de Molly?" pregunto impactado.

"Eso es algo fácil de responder, después de todo…" dijo quitándose la capucha, y revelando su rostro, "…yo soy tu." Termino.

Shadow se sintió impactado, tenía una mezcla de todas sus emociones, Su rostro era idéntico al de él, solo que poseía una cicatriz en el ojo izquierdo, y era un poco más viejo, pero retrocedió lentamente ante la impresión.

"Pero si tu eres yo, sabes que esto es lo correcto." Dijo Shadow.

"Todo lo contrario, lo que estás haciendo es un gran error." Contrarresto furioso.

"¡Pero si sabes que ella es una traidora!"

Cosmo se confundió ante esta acusación, Que quiso decir con 'traidora.'

"¿Pero te has preguntado qué es lo que habría ocasionado a todos sus amigos?" Pregunto Edge.

Shadow iba a decir algo, pero no lo pudo decir debido a que no tenía la respuesta.

"Si te das cuenta por un segundo, lo que estás haciendo, es exactamente lo que hicieron los demás cuando nos quitaron a María." Comparo Edge.

"Pensé que hacia lo correcto." Dijo confundido.

"Lo que haces es hacer que una persona sea igual que tu, y eso es algo que no quieres que pase, ¿verdad?" Termino Edge.

Shadow miro a Tails por un segundo, y luego se sintió como un idiota, y a la vez culpable, iba a hacer algo que no tendría sentido.

Shadow sintió una sola lagrima caer de su rostro, algo inusual de él. Ahora sabía que estaba equivocado, pero tenían que saber la razón del porque hizo todo esto.

Lentamente se acerco a Cosmo para disculparse, pero un extraño ser apareció de repente, y de un salto tomo la esmeralda caos celeste.

Como atravesó la ventana del impacto, el puente entero se convirtió en una aspiradora grande como el vacío del espacio intentó succiona todo en la habitación hacia la oscuridad.

Edge y Shadow se aferraban al primer objeto que tenían al lado, Cosmo no tuvo tanta suerte, o fuerte como para sujetarse. De hecho, en unos momentos, sus manos le fallaron, se resbaló y fue arrastrada casi en el espacio.

Por lo menos, si Tails no habría dado un paso al frente cuando se fijó en ella y se aferró a su mano, manteniéndola lejos de ser succionado.

Los sistemas de reparación automática del tifón entró en funcionamiento, una gran burbuja de plástico grueso que aparecieron a partir de una pequeña abertura en el techo salpicado en la grieta masiva y se endurece al instante, el sellado del cristal y causando que todos se caen al suelo como la sensación de peso regresado a sus cuerpos.

Luego, la forma se detuvo, y era ni más ni menos que Robert.

Todos se preparaban para pelear, pero Robert simplemente se reía ante lo que hacían.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" pregunto Shadow.

"Tranquilos, yo simplemente vine por la esmeralda." Dijo mientras miraba la esmeralda en su mano derecha.

"Ah por cierto, tengo un mensaje para ti Tails." Dijo, ahora dirigiéndose hacia él.

Tails simplemente lo miraba confundido.

"el mensaje es: ya has terminado tu misión Tails, ahora están listos para saber la verdad." Dijo Robert.

Tails se sintió impactado, ¿a qué se refería con "misión"? Iba a preguntarle a Robert, pero desapareció con un destello, pero dejo una pequeña bomba, la cual exploto en un haz de luz, que envolvió a todo el tifón azul, transportándolos a otro lugar.

* * *

Así termina este capítulo. Espero que sea de su agrado. Por favor dejen comentarios.


	40. Capitulo 40: la verdad

Aquí esta otro capítulo, este revelara verdades y destinos, tendrá la historia sobre Greengate, y alguna cosas más. Disfrútenlo.

* * *

Capitulo 40: La verdad.

Todos estaban atónitos por donde estaban ahora, era un gran planeta, pero estaba deshabitado, los arboles que habían estaban muertos, sin vida, de ciudades solo habían ruinas, pero para Ana y Sliat, simplemente estaban en donde resolverían sus preguntas.

En la enfermería, Tails, estaba en una cama mientras Sliat, lo analizaba a través de un escáner. Por alguna razón, Sliat tenía que saber lo que parecía imposible, pero no estaba solo, Chris, Knuckels, Ana, Cosmo, Galaxina y Block, estaban esperando los resultados.

"Lo he analizado una y otra vez, y no encuentro alguna señal, creo que simplemente Robert, dijo una mentira." Dijo Sliat.

"Espera un momento." Dijo Chris, mientras aumentaba la imagen en el ojo izquierdo.

Al principio no mostro nada, pero luego apareció una señal que emanaba sin detenerse. Tanto Sliat, Cosmo y Ana, quedaron impactados ante el descubrimiento.

"¿Que han descubierto?" pregunto Knuckels.

"Pues al parecer, hay una señal que emana del cerebro de Tails." Explico Chris.

"Entonces, Tails, también había suministrado información a Sedriax, al igual que Cosmo." Dijo Block.

"Así es." Dijo Chris.

"¿Como paso esto?" pregunto Galaxina.

"Creo que fue en el claustro… cuando Tails había recibido esa aguja en el hombro, de alguna forma, debió contener una especie de chip que fue recorriendo su cuerpo, hasta que llego a su cerebro." Supuso Ana.

"¿Podemos hacer algo?" pregunto Cosmo.

"Ya sé, Sliat, por que no utilizas tu técnica que aprendiste de mi gente, tal vez podríamos…" Decía Block.

"Es imposible." Contrarresto Sliat.

"¿Por qué?" pregunto Ana.

"He descubierto… que no solo está conectado al sistema de la vista y el oído, sino que además tiene controlado 5 puntos vitales de su cerebro, y si le implemento mi tecnica… podría morir." Explico decepcionado.

"¡Pues tenemos que arriesgarnos!" Grito Knuckels con un golpe en la pared.

"¿QUE ESTAS DICIENDO? ¡NO DEJARE QUE HAGAN ALGO COMO ESO! ¡SIMPLEMENTE ESTAS PREOCUPADO POR TI MISMO!" Grito Cosmo.

"Yo solo me preocupo por los demás, no por mí mismo. Es por el bien de todos nosotros." Dijo Knuckels.

"¡NO, TIENE QUE HABER OTRA MANERA!" Grito desesperada.

"¡Suficiente Cosmo!" Grito su hermana.

"¡Paren los dos, este no es momento para pelear!" Agrego Chris.

"Yo solo hago lo mejor por nosotros, pero ya es momento de que decidan, ¿arriesgamos en hacer una operación, o dejamos que Sedriax siga observándonos?" Dijo Knuckels.

Cosmo se sintió mal, ahora ya no sabía qué podía hacer, pero todos no se dieron cuenta de que Tails, había escuchado todo, y solo soltó una lagrima por lo que pasaba. Sin embargo la conversación termino, cuando Bones apareció de repente.

"¿Qué pasa bones?" Pregunto Sliat disgustado.

"¡Tenemos problemas Sliat! ¡Deben venir rápido!" Grito muy asustado.

Todos se miraron unos a otros, pero uno a uno, salieron de la enfermería. Sin embargo Sliat se detuvo y se dirigió a Galaxina.

"¿Puedes llevarlo a su cuarto?" Pregunto.

Galaxina miro a Tails, y asintió con la cabeza.

…

Todos ahora estaban en el puente. Galaxina, había entrado después que había dejado a Tails, y esperaban ansiosamente.

"¿Que está pasando?" pregunto Block a Bones.

"Bueno, los he reunido para poder ver esto." Dijo mostrando un estuche de un disco.

¿De dónde sacaste eso? Pregunto kimera.

"Esto es lo que encontraron Amy y Rouge, cuando fueron a buscar algo útil para saber de este planeta, y esto es lo que encontraron." Explico Bones.

Inmediatamente fue a uno de las cabinas, e inserto el CD en el compartimiento. Inmediatamente la pantalla apareció, y pronto se mostraba con interferencia, pero pronto se pudo oír una risa demasiado familiar. Luego la imagen apareció, y ahí estaba Sedriax, con una sonrisa.

"_si están viendo esto, quiere decir que ya han llegado al planeta donde todo comenzó, incluso la aparición de los metarex." _Comenzaba Sedriax.

"_Hace mucho tiempo, el planeta conocido como Greengate, fue uno de los planetas más hermosos de esta dimensión, y su gente eran seres de paz, viviendo felizmente… hasta que se desato una guerra contra las bestias, que querían destruirlos. Muchos habían perecido, y otros murieron convirtiéndose en bestias para poder defenderse, pero no podían soportar su transformación, y el resultado era su muerte segura." _Explicaba Sedriax.

Por como avanzaba su explicación, Galaxina recordaba aquellos días en que todo ocurrió.

"_Desesperados, los jefes sedrianos trataron de hallar la solución, pero su líder, Hertia, la madre de Cosmo, decidió que tenían que abandonar su planeta, para que en un futuro cercano, pudieran regresar. Sin embargo, Luke un sedriano purpura, se opuso ante esta idea, pero Hertia no acepto su petición de quedarse con él, y Luke, junto con todos los sedrianos hombre, se quedaron para poder pelear, aunque luke sabia, que tal vez no podrían ganar."_

Como seguía, todos se quedaron impactados por como seguía, pero aun quedaba más.

"_Cuando las sedrianas se disponían a irse, Hertia recibió la noticia de que las plantas en su mundo estaban pereciendo lentamente. Ella fue en busca de Luke para decírselo, pero luego se quedo impactada por lo que vio…"_ Hertia dio un largo suspiro, y continúo.

"_Luke estaba convirtiendo el núcleo del planeta en su forma cristalizada. En sus investigaciones, había descubierto que podían utilizar su poder para poder sobrevivir a su transformación, y ganar la guerra. Hertia, se sintió traicionada ante lo que vio, se supone que los sedrianos respetaban la naturaleza, pero uno de ellos la estaba destruyendo para poder derrotar a sus enemigos. Hertia, trato para de convencerlo que se detuviera, pero ya era tarde, Luke ahora tenía una mirada que solo lo tenían los malvados. El se volvió loco, Hertia lo veía en sus ojos, había perdido toda su luz, y fue reemplazada por la oscuridad de destrucción… hasta sus palabras eran de un loco."_

Bones detuvo la reproducción, y medito ante lo que vieron todos, ahora sabían cómo salió la idea de los núcleos de planeta.

Después de meditar por mucho tiempo, Bones oprimió nuevamente el botón para que continuara.

"_Los sedrianos hombre, habían derrotado a las bestias, pero las mujeres trataban de destruirlos. Empezaron bombardeándolos con todo lo que tenían, pero eran invencibles. Hertia no tuvo otra opción, y decidieron lanzar una de sus bombas de alta energía para poder destruirlos, y evitar que salgan del planeta, y creyó haberlos destruido, pero Luke, junto con otros 4 sedrianos habían sobrevivido, y Luke ascendió al trono, hasta convertirse en Dark Oak. Las sedrianas trataron de detenerlos, pero como las ultimas sedrianas saben, su nave había sido destruida. Solo una chica, que creyó que era la única, pudo sobrevivir, y Dark Oak aprovecho la oportunidad para poder implantarle la señal para que si conseguía a alguien para poder vencerlo… pudiera seguirle sus movimientos, y así destruirlos, aunque Luke no supo toda la verdad de ella."_ por como dijo eso, se empezaba a reír macabramente.

"_Dark Oak, cree que era una simple chica, pero ella nació de la segunda forma en que nace un sedriano, nació de una simple semilla, pero a la vez su reproducción es mucho más espiritual que orgánica. Hertia es su madre, pero al mismo tiempo… Luke, que es Dark Oak, ¡es su padre!" _Grito al final, que comenzaba a reírse alocadamente.

Todos se quedaron helados por lo que dijo de último, hasta Cosmo, que retrocedió lentamente, y se cayó de donde estaba, con los ojos bien abiertos, pero eso no detuvo el video.

"_Ah sí, una cosa más, este video está dividido en dos partes, una con la explicación de este planeta, y la otra por algo que sucedió en el futuro. Si quieren saberlo, no detengan la grabación, y Sonic… ya habrás sabido acerca de lo de Tails, y su "pequeño problema" pues debes saber que se lo merecía, ya que el dolor que sentí en el futuro, será su dolor en el pasado, y si tienes tantas ganas de pelear por lo que hice…no dudes en que te esperare." _Dijo soltando una carcajada, mientras la estática volvía en la imagen.

Sonic estaba comenzando a enfadarse por lo que dijo, y estaba decidido a hacer lo que dijo, pero Chris le puso una mano en el hombro, y lentamente se calmo.

Pronto, la imagen volvía en sí, y había un gran cuarto, completamente oscuro, lo único que daba la luz era un foco que colgaba del techo. Había una mesa larga, y en uno de los extremos, estaba una figura de una mujer desconocida, pero al parecer más clara la imagen, se trataba de Galaxina.

Ella se quedo impactada, ella recordaba un poco que estaba aquí, pero entre mas trataba, mas lo olvidaba.

Galaxina lentamente, se despertaba, y lo único que se pregunto era en donde estaba.

"_¿Has dormido bien?"_ Pregunto una voz.

_Galaxina miraba en todas partes, y luego capto una imagen que estaba en el otro extremo de la mesa, estaba sentada, y parecía que esperaba su despertar. Galaxina, la miro detenidamente._

"_¿Cosmo?" pregunto._

"_No…" en ese momento la imagen mostro su rostro._

"_Soy Sedriax, el homúnculo sedriano." Dijo ella._

_Galaxina se impacto por la forma en que lucía, y decidió preguntar._

"_¿Por qué te pareces a mi hermana?"_

"_Bueno… creo que es en base a uno de sus amigos, y por un evento en el futuro." Respondió._

"_¿Un evento en el futuro?" pregunto confundida._

"_No te hagas como la que no lo sabías, pero me sorprende que tu hayas sobrevivido. Tienes mucha suerte que Robert, te haya encontrado en una vaina de escape." Dijo aun sorprendida._

_¿Qué significa todo esto, acaso estas ayudando a los metarex? Pregunto._

_La única respuesta de Sedriax, fue una de sus carcajadas, esa carcajada había durado solo segundos. Mientras recupero la compostura, simplemente le sonrió._

"_Si tú crees que yo trabajo para los metarex, estas muy equivocada. Esos simplemente son títeres, controlados por mis hilos, y pronto sabrán que todo lo que hacen no tiene sentido, pero ¿ya sabes lo que hacen?" Pregunto con una sonrisa._

_Galaxina simplemente respondió con la cabeza un no._

"_El plan de ellos, es tener un mundo lleno de paz y tranquilidad, así que utilizaran las esmeraldas caos, que son la luz, y los núcleos de planeta, que son el agua, para poder destruir a todos los seres vivos de este planeta, y así que habiten solo las plantas. Pero si te soy sincera… ese plan es estúpido."_

_Galaxina no comprendió por lo que dijo de última, y decido que continúe._

"_Los metarex creen que las plantas tienen el derecho de vivir, pero yo creo que ellas deben perecer junto con los demás, y que solo habite la única raza que fue borrada de la historia."_

"_¿A qué te refieres?" Pregunto._

"_¡La única raza que debió tomar el poder de las 12 dimensiones, la que debió existir por toda la eternidad, pero por orden de los dioses, fueron borrados de la historia, y que se volvieran solo un simple mito para los curiosos!" Explicaba cada vez más furiosa._

_Luego se calmo por esa exaltación, y retomo su explicación._

"_Los homúnculos." Termino._

_Galaxina no comprendía a quienes se refería._

"_Ellos fueron la raza de criaturas más poderosa que pudo existir en la historia, pero debido a sus ancestros, junto con lo de los kitsunes, y los aquos, derrotaron a nuestro amo, y fuimos borrados de la paz de la tierra, pero esta vez… esta vez, yo… por fin lo cambiare._

"_¿Y cómo lo lograras?" pregunto un poco crédula ante lo que oía._

"_Será con el poder de los núcleos de planeta y las esmeraldas caos. Pronto yo daré, la nueva vida a mi gente, y seré conocida… como su nueva diosa." Dijo levantando las manos, y poniéndose como si fuera un dios._

"_¿CREES QUE NADIE TE VA A DETENER?" pregunto desafiante._

"_Ni siquiera Sonic, o Sliat pudieron vencerme, y ya que estas aquí, te diré algo acerca del sacrificio de Cosmo que solamente fue en vano." Dijo ahora mostrando una macabra sonrisa._

"_¿Cómo?" pregunto impactada._

"_Galaxina, tu madre le había dado el poder para poder dar la nueva vida a la generación de sedrianos, para así volver a la paz, pero eso fue completamente en vano, una verdad a medias por así decirlo. Cuando yo nací, y emergí a la superficie del planeta Mobius, tenía en mis recuerdos sobre lo que había hecho, así que luego de haber matado a Eggman, y obtener parte de las esmeraldas caos, lance una fuerza de energía oscura, que se esparció por toda la galaxia, destruyendo cada semilla que tu hermana había creado, y de esa forma, poder destruir a la raza sedriana futura de una vez y para siempre. Galaxina, ¡su existencia se borro al igual que la de mi raza!… Galaxina, ¡tu gente sufrió… lo que mi gente había sufrido!" Dijo con la sonrisa siniestra, y la risa que salía de su boca._

_Galaxina quedo impactada por todo lo que dijo._

"_Maldita." Dijo en apenas un susurro._

"_¡MALDITA!" Ahora con la furia en sus ojos._

"_Dime lo que quieras, pero sabrás que su destino siempre fue la muerte inmediata, es irónico que no recordaras nada." Dijo ahora tomando una nueva posición en su silla._

_Inmediatamente, Robert apareció con una jeringa, con un líquido. Galaxina trato de escapar, pero su cuerpo no le respondía, y Robert le agarro el brazo izquierdo, y le inyecto la jeringa._

_Galaxina se quedo desmayada, y Sedriax tenía solo dio una sonrisa._

"_El suero ya se ha inyectado." Dijo Robert._

"_¿Y tú qué piensas de mi plan Robert? pregunto._

_Robert no había cambiado su expresión facial, pero no la miro fijamente._

"_Creo que es una buen idea." Dijo sin ningún tipo de emoción._

"_A decir verdad, no me importa si tiene éxito o no, lo que me importa es obtener mi venganza hacia Sliat y Tails." Dijo ahora con un poco de enojo en su voz._

"_No te preocupes, te aseguro que la obtendrás." Dijo para calmarlo._

"_Eso espero. Ese chico lo único que me ocasiono __**fue solo problemas, y eso de que lo trataba como mi hermanito.**__" Dijo con una alteración en su voz, que ahora casi sonaba como Sonic._

"_No te preocupes Sonic. Tu venganza se hará realidad, y mi sueño también, ¿te apetece algo que decir en esta grabación?" Pregunto sedriax, señalando la cámara._

_Robert, simplemente se acerco a ella, y se paro en frente._

"_**Si ustedes son listos, vengan a pelear con nosotros, a menos que ustedes sean simplemente unos cobardes, y tengan el miedo de perder, o simplemente dejaran que todos mueran sin hacer nada."**__ Dijo con la voz de Sonic, mientras ambos comenzaban a dar sus carcajadas. Poco a poco la imagen desparecía, y el video se acabo._

…

Todos estaban con las ganas de retener las lágrimas, especialmente Ana y las demás sedrianas por lo que se acaban de enterar. Amy simplemente se arrodillo, y murmuraba unas pocas palabras.

"No puede ser, no puede ser, no puede ser." Decía en silencio.

Los miembros del escuadrón Delata comenzaban a enojarse por la situación, Edge y Shadow tenían la furia en sus ojos. En cuanto a Sliat, el simplemente se quedo helado por lo que había escuchado, su hermano, su alma, estaba en el cuerpo de Robert. Sabía que Sedriax era malvada, pero lo que había hecho… no tenía el perdón.

…

Tails, estaba limpiándose la cara por las lágrimas que tenia. Luego se miro en el espejo, estaba aun llorando por la verdad que se entero, ahora ya no sabía qué hacer, pero luego, se fue lentamente de la habitación.

…

"No puedo creerlo." Dijo Chris, aun negándolo.

"¿Qué?" pregunto Bones.

"Que todo esto sea en el futuro." Respondió knuckles.

"Créanme, hasta nosotros estamos impactados, y eso de que lo sabíamos." Dijo Block.

"Pero un mundo lleno de homúnculos… es eso terrible." Dijo Cream, con la aprbacion de su compañero chao.

"¿Como no nos habíamos dado cuenta de eso? Podíamos haber hecho algo, quizás…" Dijo Kronos.

"Nosotros no podemos darle la vuelta a todo, aunque lo intentemos, creo que solo lo empeoraríamos." intervino Edge.

"Cosmo se sintió más dolorida que nosotros, cuando se entero lo de Tails." Dijo Slime.

"No solo quiere hacerle la vida imposible al yo del pasado de Sliat." Dijo Edge.

"¿Creen… que todo se solucionara?" pregunto Kimera.

Todos guardaron silencio ante esa pregunta. Las formas en que podrían ganar estaban en contra de nuestros héroes.

"Saldremos de esto." Dijo Sonic.

Todos ahora lo estaban mirando.

"Hemos salido de peores situaciones que esta, ya lo verán." Agrego.

Todos simplemente se reconfortaron por esas palabras.

…

Cosmo estaba en su habitación, mirando el broche que aun brillaba de lo limpio que estaba. Recordaba que tails se lo había dado cuando creyó haberlo perdido, ese era uno de los momentos mejores que compartió con él.

Se sentía muy mal, había involucrado a todos ellos en este lio, y lo que consiguió fue solamente un desenlace de un futuro terrible, pero luego se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho Ana en el planeta Marmolin.

Ella pudo sonreír ante lo que le había dicho, tal vez… no era en realidad culpable, simplemente tenía ese estado de siempre, que era solo una carga, y que se culpaba por todo, pero eso estaba por cambiar. Ella se levanto de la cama, y se dispuso a ir hacia Tails.

…

Tails corría hacia el tornado X, y estaba a punto de subirse, cuando.

"¿Por qué tenía el presentimiento de que harías lo que yo iba a hacer?" pregunto Ana apareciendo detrás de la nave.

"No intentes detenerme." Dijo tratando de no mirarla.

"¿Por qué quieres irte?" Pregunto.

"En momentos de mi vida, yo desee nunca haber nacido, y esta es una razón para ellos. Me iré a pelear contra Sedriax." Explico Tails.

"¿Crees que ganaras?" Pregunto.

"No, pero es mejor que quedarme aquí, y hacerles problemas." Respondió.

"Tú nunca nos hiciste problemas." Dijo la voz de Cosmo. Tails se di la vuelta para encontrarse con Cosmo que lo miraba triste.

"¡Sedriax me está usando! ¡Usa mis ojos para poder ver, y mis oídos para poder escucharlo todo, en estos momentos lo está haciendo!" Grito mientras trataba de contener las lagrimas.

"Está bien Tails, no tienes de que preocuparte." Le dijo Cosmo, mientras se acercaba hacia él.

"Me siento ahora perdido y confundido, ya no se qué hacer, no sé quién soy. Yo solo fui quien verdaderamente les causo problemas." Dijo aun con la cabeza baja, y varias lágrimas caían de su hocico.

"Tú eres nuestro amigo, y la persona quien más amamos en la vida, y no tienes que hacer esto." Dijo Ana, mientras se acerco a Tails.

"¿Cómo es posible que puedan confiar en mí, y después de lo que se enteraron?" Pregunto ahora mirando a Ana.

Inmediatamente, cosmo se aferro por detrás en un suave abrazo. Tails aun esperaba la respuesta de Ana.

Ana se agacho, y le puso una mano en la mejilla.

"Tal vez Sedriax use tus ojos y oídos para traicionarnos, pero nunca podrá tocar tu corazón." Respondió.

Tails se sintió un poco reconfortado, y le dio una simple sonrisa. Luego Ana se agacho más, y le dio un reconfortante abrazo, pero el gran momento se desvaneció, ya que las luces se encendieron, revelando a todos sus amigos.

"No creerás que te podrás ir." Dijo Sliat apoyado en la pared.

Los tres ahora los miraban impactados.

"Estamos listos para la última batalla." Dijo Cream, con un puño hacia arriba.

"Nosotros también queremos algo de acción." Agrego bones.

"Esa molestosa homúnculo, necesita una lección al estilo Knuckels." Dijo Knuckels.

"¿Al estilo Knuckels, o sea a perder inmediatamente?" pregunto Rouge.

"¡Cierra la boca!" Grito.

"Ninguno de nuestros amigos peleara solo, y tú lo sabes muy bien Tails." Dijo Sonic.

"¿Creo que no somos los únicos?" pregunto Ana.

"Todos aun te tenemos confianza Tails, y eres aun nuestro amigo… nunca olvides eso." Dijo Cosmo.

Tails miro a cosmo ahora tratando de no llorar, pero esta vez de la felicidad que sentía.

"Gracias…. Gracias a todos." Dijo ahora llorando.

No sabían que detrás de ellos, Shadow había estado observando todo. Inmediatamente, el ya estaba fuera del tifón azul.

"Es increíble." Dijo crédulo ante lo que oía.

"Puede que sí, ¿pero te hubieras propuesto matar a Tails si te enteraras de que era un espía de Sedriax?" pregunto Chris, que estaba arriba del tifón azul.

"¿Por qué no vienes con nosotros?" pregunto Edge detrás de él.

"Es muy probable que utilicemos esa cosa que tiene Tails para poder ganarle a Sedriax." Agrego omega.

"Lo siento, pero yo no estaré con ustedes." Respondió, mientras se iba de la nave.

"Como quieras." Dijo Edge, pero luego, vieron algo que bajo del cielo, y se estrello en la tierra.

Cuando el polvo se disipo, se trato que era ni más ni menos que Bokkun, que estaba todo golpeado.

"Shadow." Grito Bokkun.

"¿Ese no es bokkun?" pregunto Omega.

"¡TIENES QUE AYUDARNOS! ¡SEDRIAX TIENE PRISIONERO A LOS REYES METAREX Y AL DOCTOR EGGMAN!" Grito con las lágrimas en los ojos.

Todos se quedaron estupefactos al oír la noticia

…

"Sedriax, ya he colocado la esmeralda caos en el contenedor, esperamos el próximo destino." Dijo Robert.

La única respuesta de Sedriax fue una risa.

"¿Sedriax?" pregunto confundido.

"Jaaa ja ja ja ja ja, bien, bien, bien, al parecer ellos quieren enfrentarse a mí a como dé lugar." Dijo, mientras se abrió la pared, mostrando las 7 esmeraldas caos, ubicadas cada una en posición horizontal.

"Todas las esmeraldas se han reunido, y ya tengo los núcleos de planeta. La batalla que decidirá el destino no solo de esta galaxia, sino de todas las demás dimensiones… está por comenzar." Dijo mientras su risa comenzaba a escucharse.

* * *

Así termina este capítulo, espero que lo disfrutaran. Dejen comentarios.


	41. Capitulo 41: El inicio de la batalla

Este es corto, la batalla estará dividida, ya que pienso en una parte a la vez. Disfrútenlo.

* * *

Capitulo 41: El inicio de la batalla.

"Solamente me uní a los metarex y a Sedriax para poder saber de su plan, pero desde un principio, Sedriax sabia esa razón y ahora me está tratando de captura." Decía Eggman a través de la imagen de uno de los mensajes televisores que puso Bokkun.

"He descubierto algo muy interesante, antes de que esto pasara, los metarex, tenían planeado ir a las coordenadas 000, pues al parecer, una vez cada mil años, durante la era de Acuario, ocurre un fenómeno extraordinario, así que no se metan en ese problema… si es que quieren morir." Termino Eggman, dando una de sus risas exageradas. Luego la imagen desapareció, y fue reemplazada por una cuenta regresiva.

"Yo por suerte, pude escapar antes de que me atraparan." Agrego Bokkun.

"Perdóname la pregunta Bokkun, ¿pero que es ese conteo regresivo?" Pregunto Cosmo confundida.

"¡Este mensaje está programado para destruirse!" Grito en preocupación.

Inmediatamente, el conteo termino, y se genero una gran explosión. Todo el lugar estaba en humo.

"Ja ja ja ja, fue una cortesía televisiva." Dijo Bokkun.

"Nunca pensé que ver la televisión fuera explosivo." Dijo Cream.

"Es por eso que a mí me gusta escuchar la radio que mirar la televisión." Dijo Kimera entre el humo.

…

En la nave metarex, Sedriax se encontraba en el trono de Dark Oak, ella oyó que el tifón azul estaba yendo hacia aquí, pero simplemente se reía.

"Je je je je, esos tontos creen que pueden detenerme." Dijo casi burlándose de su actitud.

Detrás de ella se derribo una pared, y revelo un gran árbol, con un cristal en su interior, y en 7 ramas, se encontraban las 7 esmeraldas caos.

"Pronto… el final de todo… comenzara." Dijo para sí misma.

…

En la prisión, Dark Oak se encontraba aun en silencio, recapacitaba de todo lo que se había enterado, y a la vez del futuro. Por un lado se sintió culpable.

"_Hertia tenía razón."_ Decía en su mente.

_(Flashback)_

_Luke se encontraba mirando una gran capsula, donde se estaba concentrando el núcleo de planeta._

"_Luke." Dijo la voz de Hertia._

"_¿Si Hertia?" pregunto sonriéndole._

"_Tienes que ayudarnos, algo raro le está pasando al planeta, todas las plantas se están murien…" Hertia iba a decir algo más, hasta que vio la gran capsula._

"_¿Qué es eso?" Pregunto._

"_Es el núcleo de planeta, está en proceso de cristalización." Dijo Luke retomando la mirada a la capsula._

"_En mis investigaciones, descubrí que en su poder se encontraba un modo de que la transformación de nosotros en bestias sea más duradera, y sin arriesgar la vida, y el modo de combatir para siempre a nuestros enemigos." Explicaba._

"_¡Te has vuelto loco!" Grito crédula ante lo que hoyo._

"_Todo lo contrario, con algo así seremos más que simples bestias, nos levantaremos, y reclamaremos nuestra victoria. Al fin Hertia, eso es lo que estamos destinados a hacer." Dijo con una sonrisa._

"_Pero como has podido Luke, nuestra gente a venerado a la naturaleza, ¿Cómo has podido?" Decía mientras comenzaba a llorar, con las manos cubriéndose su rostro._

_Luke fue a Hertia, y trato de consolarla, poniendo sus brazos en sus hombros, pero ella lo rechazo._

"_¡TU!... ¡TU HAS TRAICIONADO A NUESTRA GENTE! ¡HAS DESTRUIDO TODO LO NUESTRO ANTES QUE NINGÚN OTRO ENEMIGO!" Gritaba mientras Luke la sujetaba de nuevo._

"_¡Eras tú la que querías irse de aquí! ¡No he traicionado a nadie, TU SI!" Contrarresto luke._

"_Te equivocas."_

"_Tomaremos la energía de todos los planetas de la galaxia, tendremos el poder de 1000 ejércitos." Dijo ahora con una mirada diferente a la que tenía._

"_Estás loco." Dijo Hertia, apartándose un poco de él, temblando de miedo por la mirada que ahora tenía._

"_Derrotaremos al enemigo, ¡y crearemos un nievo orden de paz y tranquilidad!" Dijo ahora más que decidido._

"_Por favor… basta." Suplicaba Hertia en silencio, pero Luke no le hizo caso, ya que ahora su mirada era de maldad pura._

_(Fin Del flashback)_

Dark Oak, había tenido ese recuerdo en su mente, en ese momento el había creído que Hertia lo traiciono, que lo que hacía era correcto, pero después de escuchar todo de Sedriax, y a la vez analizarlo detenidamente, supo que en realidad Hertia tenía la razón.

El verdaderamente había traicionado a su pueblo, hizo cosas terribles, y sabia que ni siquiera podía ser perdonado, ni por la mujer que amo… ni por su propia familia por como los trato. No merecía ser llamado ser viviente, o padre, más bien era un monstruo.

Aunque estaba dentro de su traje, una sola lagrima cayo de su ojo, una lagrima de cómo tenía que sufrir, y que debía ser castigado.

…

Fuera de la nave, Robert se encontraba en la parte superior, sin moverse de su lugar. Luego lentamente, saco una espada en su mano izquierda, tomo su gran cabello con la mano derecha, lo jalo, y lo corto. Luego lo lanzo al espacio, y salieron todas las agujas impactándose en las naves que estaban, hundiéndose lentamente, y salían cientos de cuerpos por todas las naves.

El cabello que le quedaba a Robert era poco, y pronto cambio al color de Sonic.

"Mi venganza… se llevara a cabo." Dijo ahora con una macabra sonrisa.

…

El tifón azul se encontraba yendo rumbo a las coordenadas, el único que no estaba era Shadow, quien se quedo en el planeta.

"¿Crees que este bien?" Pregunto Chris.

"No estés preocupado." Dijo Edge.

"Si, recuerda que el es un sobreviviente." Agrego Sonic.

"¡Muy bien vamos a ir por ti, quieras o no, te venceremos Sedriax!" Grito Sonic.

"Ey ey ey ey, Sonic, no te pases con Tails." Dijo Cosmo defendiéndolo. Con un brazo en el hombro.

"No te preocupes, ya me adapte." Dijo Tails sonriéndole.

"Aaah, veo que estas más cerca de los chicos que te gustan hermana." Dijo Galaxina.

"¡No se a que te refieres!" Dijo con las mejillas rosas.

"¿Entonces a quien te acercaste?" Pregunto Slime.

"¡Paren, hablo en serio!" Dijo ahora molesta.

Todos comenzaron a reírse, excepto Sliat que se fue del lugar.

"¡Dejen de reírse!" Grito humillada.

Ana y Edge dejaron de reírse, y decidieron saber que le pasaba.

…

Sliat se encontraba en el pasillo caminando con la cabeza baja.

"Espera Sliat." Dijo la voz de Ana.

Sliat no se fijo en ella, pero se detuvo inmediatamente.

"Se acerca la batalla definitiva, y ahora estoy comenzando a dudar de lo que ocurrirá." Dijo triste por si lo que hizo fue en vano.

"No te olvides que esta es nuestra última batalla, y que precisamos que todos estemos listos." Dijo Edge acercándose a la conversación.

"Si, y cuando todo esto se acabe, podremos vivir juntos… como lo que querías que fuese en esta época." Dijo un poco ruborizada por el recordatorio.

Sliat dio una sola lágrima por aquel recordatorio, pero luego se dirigió hacia ellos.

"Ana, quiero que me hagas un favor." Dijo Sliat.

Ana asintió con la cabeza y se puso a escuchar.

…

El tifón azul se encontraba en el espacio, casi todos estaban en el centro de comando secundario, que Tails había creado en caso de emergencia. Los únicos que no estaban eran Sliat, Ana y Edge, pero pronto aparecieron.

"¿Donde estaban?" Pregunto Knuckels.

"Solo tenía que estar en el baño." Dijo Sliat.

"¿Todos tenían que ir?" Pregunto Amy.

"Bueno, eso es lo de menos, ahora hay que ir a nuestro destino." Dijo Ana, cambiando de tema.

Sin embargo, Kimera estaba escondido, cerca de donde estaban, y supo que tuvieron una conversación, sin embargo, se enfoco en su misión.

Cada vez estaban más cerca de la gran flota de naves metarex, y en la parte de debajo de la nave de Dark Oak, se encontraba la nave de Eggman. Sin embargo pudieron fijarse que Robert estaba en la parte superior.

Sedriax veía la imagen de la nave que se acercaba.

"_Ya sabes que hacer."_ Dijo en la mente de Robert.

El asintió con la cabeza, y pego un silbido, entonces comenzaban a salir de la superficie de las naves, todas las criaturas, de diferentes formas, y algunas idénticas a otras.

"Están preparando sus tropas para atacarnos." Dijo Cream con la aprobación de Cheese.

"¡Prepárense todos!" Grito Tails.

Todos asintieron, y varios se fueron a sus naves, o a la zona de lanzamiento para defender la nave, los únicos que estaban ahora en el centro de comando, eran Tails, Cosmo, Galaxina, knuckels Rouge y Bones.

Las naves salieron volando, en el híper tornado se encontraba Chris piloteando junto con sliat y Sonic en el ala izquierda y Bokkun en el ala derecha.

En la nave de Cream, se encontraba ella con su compañero Chao, y en la de Amy se encontraba la eriza rosa.

En la zona de lanzamiento, estaban los miembros del escuadrón Delta, junto a Edge y Omega. Ana y Slime, se encontraban en la entrada de las naves, por si intentaban entrar.

Todos ya tomaron sus posiciones y estaban listos para el combate.

"Esta vez los venceré, ¡ATAQUEEEEEEEEN!" Grito Robert al final.

Inmediatamente los monstruos se lanzaron de un salto, o liberaron sus alas para poder ir tras ellos. Esta vez, la batalla por el bien de las dimensiones se libraría.

"Yo seré quien gane." Dijo Sedriax, mientras miraba las imágenes.

CONTINUARA:

En el próximo capítulo.

"Vaya es increíble." Dijo Block

_Los monstruos pudieron llegar al comando._

Galaxina es lanzada a un lado.

_Una vida puede morir._

"Suéltenme." Gritaba Cosmo tratando de zafarse.

_Pero protegerla…_

"¡SUELTALAAA!" Grito Tails, levantándose, y con la furia en sus ojos.

…_Significaría perder su propia personalidad._

Cosmo se acerco rápidamente a Tails y le dio un beso.

En el próximo capítulo: "Destinado a ser."

* * *

Lo deje aquí, ya que tengo que pensar en la batalla, y además está en suspenso. Espero que sea de su agrado. Por favor dejen comentarios.


	42. Capitulo 42: Destinado a ser

Aquí esta otro capítulo. Por como vieron de adelanto, podrán saber lo que sucederá aquí, pero también decidí colocar mucha pelea, disfrútenlo.

* * *

Capitulo 42: Destinado a ser.

Las criaturas fueron a atacar a las naves. 3 mujeres pájaro volaron hacia el híper tornado, pero Sonic pego un salto hacia ellos. Chris le lanzo un aro de energía, y al tomarlo, hizo su spin dash para poder golpearlas una a una.

Las 3 mujeres se quedaron suspendidas en el espacio, y se volvieron polvo.

"3 menos." Dijo Sonic.

…

4 arpías fueron a atacar a las 2 naves. Sin embargo pudieron ser destruidas, ya que ambas naves lanzaron una sigla de misiles.

"Esos pajarracos no saben cómo pelear." Dijo Amy.

"Es cierto." Concordó Cream.

Pero del humo, salieron varios tentáculos, atrapándolos.

"¿Que está pasando?" Pregunto Cream.

Cuando el humo se disipo, había una especie de monstruo redondo, que le salían tentáculos, que fueron los que las atrapo.

"Ustedes serán parte de mis alimentos." Dijo, mientras comenzaba abrir la boca, mostrando sus grandes dientes con la saliva goteando en ellas.

Sin embargo, omega lanzo una sigla de misiles, y la criatura quedo destruida, los tentáculos que sujetaban a las naves se hicieron polvo.

"Gracias Omega." Agradeció Cream con un Cheese.

"No hay problema." Dijo por la imagen de la pantalla de ambas naves.

…

Una gran cantidad de monstruos fue hacia el tifón azul.

"Activando cañón laser, ¡Fuego!" Grito Tails.

Inmediatamente, una torreta grande se mostro, y disparo con sus dos cañones.

Pocos pudieron evitarlo, pero muchos quedaron borrados. Sin embargo, una criatura de color negra con marcas rojas, que tenía una gran sonrisa, abrió su gran ojo rojo que estaba en la frente, y la torreta quedo destruida.

Knuckels, Rouge, necesito que vayan allá a ayudarlos." Les dijo Tails.

Ambos asintieron con la cabeza, y salieron a toda velocidad.

…

Mientras muchos monstruos aterrizaron en la zona de lanzamiento, y eran recibidos por los que los esperaban, 3 figuras estaban en frente de la multitud.

"Je je je, tontos de esa forma nunca nos ganaran." Dijo la criatura sin cambiar su sonrisa, y con el ojo cerrado.

"Si, solamente prolongaron lo inevitable." Dijo un enorme monstruo musculoso de cuatro brazos.

"Eso creen." Dijo Edge, que estaba con Block y Kronos.

"Están condenados, ¡Ataquen!" Grito la criatura.

Inmediatamente, la gran cantidad fue a atacarlos.

Edge lanzo una sigla de sus Spears, pero 5 criaturas iguales de color rojo, con cuernos en la cabeza, y armas diferentes saltaron, mientras 5 de atrás recibieron el golpe.

Block pego un salto, mientras desenvaino su espada. La batalla se libraba en el aire. 2 lanzaron sus espadas hacia él, pero pudo esquivarlas, mientras dio un giro con la espada, dañando a una en el pecho, y a otra en el brazo. Otra lo iba a atacar por atrás, pero recibió 5 disparos de semillas disparadas por parte de Ana. Block fue hacia las últimas dos, y les implanto un golpe a una en la mandíbula, mandándola contra el montón de monstruos, y otra en el estomago, que recibió después una patada mandándolo en el suelo, y convirtiéndolo en polvo.

Kronos puso su bastón en el suelo, y salieron 5 pilares de fuego, calcinando a una gran cantidad de enemigos, pero muchos, que poseían una piel hecha de acero especial, corrieron hacia Kronos, pero Omega apareció, y les dio una serie de disparos con sus ametralladoras de mano para derribarlos, pero las balas rebotaban.

Sin embargo, Block apareció lanzando su espada al aire para que aumentara de tamaño, cuando llego a su mano con el tamaño cambiado, la lanzo contra ellos, partiéndolos por la mitad, y convirtiéndose en polvo.

"Puede que esos monstruos estaban bien protegidos de las balas…" Dijo ahora con la espada regresando a su tamaño normal. "…pero mi espada está hecha de un material tan poderoso que hasta la armadura más fuerte se hace añicos." Termino con una sonrisa.

"Je je je je." Se reía la criatura negra.

"Esos monstruos fueron creados para ser parte del ejercito." Dijo el ser de cuatro brazos.

"De los que tienen que tener mayor preocupación son de los tenientes y los generales del ejército de Robert." Dijo una especie de gorila, solo que poseía una armadura en su pecho, un gran cuerno en su cabeza, y un garrote en su mano derecha.

"Nosotros somos 3 de los 6 tenientes que están en el ejercito de Robert, y yo me llamo Sharcram, soy un teniente de quinto rango." Dijo el monstruo de cuatro brazos.

"Yo soy ovulus, el teniente de primer rango." Dijo la criatura negra.

"Y yo soy Gori, un teniente de sexto rango." Dijo el gran gorila.

"¿Y qué hay de los demás?" Pregunto Edge.

"Ustedes ya los han conocido, también a uno de los 3 generales." Dijo Ovulus.

"¿Y esos son?" Preguntaba Kronos.

"Pesadilla: Un general de segundo rango." Dijo Gori.

"Ice: el teniente de cuarto rango que pelearon en el planeta Brisa." Dijo Sharcram.

"Rock: El teniente de tercer rango que pelearon en el planeta jungla." Agrego Gori.

"Y Spark: El teniente de segundo rango, a quien pudieron vencer, ya que obedeció la orden de Sedriax, de no atacarlos." Termino Ovulus.

"¿Así que ustedes son los únicos diferentes de todos ellos?" Pregunto Block.

"Exactamente, pero no crean que por vencer a 3 tenientes, significa que nosotros somos débiles." Amenazo Gori.

"Un teniente puede ser débil, si pelea por separado." Dijo Ovulus.

"Pero cuando más de uno pelea, sus poderes se incrementan." Termino Sharcram.

En ese momento los tres saltaron hacia el grupo, pero Gori fue golpeado por Kimera, mandándolo en un sector separado, y Sharcram recibió un golpe de Block, para mandarlo para atrás.

Ahora Sharcram, tenía que pelear contra Block.

"Parece que somos tu y yo." Supuso Sharcram.

"Vaya, es increíble." Dijo Block.

Por otra parte, Gori pudo recuperar la conciencia, y lo primero que vio fue a Kimera, listo para pelear.

"Te interpusiste, y ahora lo pagaras caro." Amenazo Gori.

"Que así sea." Dijo Kimera.

Ahora, Ovulus estaba con 3 oponentes.

"Vaya, vaya, vaya, realmente son muy listos." Dijo Ovulus sorprendido.

Omega y Kronos iban para golpearlo, pero Edge los detuvo.

"¿Qué pasa?" pregunto omega.

"Me encargare de este yo solo, ustedes ayuden a los demás." Dijo Edge.

"Pero… ¿crees que puedes vencerlo tú solo?" pregunto Kronos.

"Tendré que averiguarlo, ahora váyanse." Dijo Edge.

Ambos asintieron, y fueron a ayudar a los demás.

…

Sonic hacia su spin dash hacia las demás arpías, pero todo cambio cuando salto un hombre de acero, agarrándolo, y mandándolo lejos.

Afortunadamente, Chris pudo agarrarlo, y Amy se dirigía hacia él.

"¡Esto es por lo que le hiciste a mi Sonikku!" Grito amy, lanzando una sigla de misiles, pero cuando el humo se desvaneció, la criatura de acero estaba sin ningún rasguño.

Ahora se disponía a ir hacia la nave de Amy, pero Sliat apareció con su espada en el antebrazo, que pudo cortarlo en dos, y lo hizo polvo. Sliat pudo aterrizar en la nave de Sonic.

"¿Cómo es posible que los misiles no le hicieran daño, pero tu espada si?" Pregunto Chris.

"Mi espada está hecha del mismo material que la de Block, y es un material que puede cortar hasta el acero." Explico con su espada regresando a su antebrazo.

"Quisiera tener una espada así." Dijo Sonic.

"Pues sigue soñando hermano." Dijo Sliat.

Robert miraba la zona de combate, tenía una mirada tranquila, sin ninguna preocupación, ya que sabía que su victoria estaba asegurada.

…

Ana y Slime, estaban protegiendo la entrada de criaturas color azul, parecidas a los esqueletos, pero en lugar de manos, poseían sables. Muchos trataron de cortar a Slime, pero simplemente lo atravesaban gracias a su consistencia de agua. Por otro lado, Slime convirtió su mano derecha en un hacha y los cortaba uno a uno. Ana estaba haciendo lo mismo, pero con su espada.

Sin embargo, todo cambio, cuando una gran figura aterrizo frente a ellos, estaba cubierta grandes ropas negras, lo único que se le podía ver era la parte superior de la cara, ya que su otra parte estaba cubierta por una tela negra.

"¿Quién eres tú?" Pregunto Slime.

"Me llamo Puppet, y estoy aquí para destruirlos." Dijo con una voz casi grave, mientras dos robots tamaño humano mayor, aparecieron con espadas dispuestos a matarlos.

Ana y Slime pudieron retenerlos, pero la gran figura se dirigía hacia el interior. Trataban de librarse de ellos, pero estaban dispuestas a detenerlos. Sin embargo, Puppet, fue mandado lejos por Knuckels y Rouge que aparecieron de un salto con un puño y una patada.

"No creas que entraras aquí tan fácilmente." Dijo Knuckels, con los puños apretados.

Puppet, se levanto lentamente, y miro a sus oponentes.

"Eres muy hermosa, me gustaría que tu belleza perdurara por siempre, como la mía." Dijo Puppet.

"Vaya cumplido para ser malvado, pero apuesto a que eres feo tras esa ropa." Dijo saltando hacia él, y mandándole una patada giratoria.

Pero fue agarrada de la cintura por una mano que salió de la gran túnica. Al mirar más detenidamente, descubrieron que su brazo era extraño.

"¿Que eres?" Pregunto Knuckels congelado.

"Solo alguien que quiere que no lo hagan esperar." Respondió.

Inmediatamente, las tres líneas de la cabeza se abrieron, y soltaron una sustancia, que atrapo al equidna rojo. Knuckels trato de liberarse, pero era muy dura.

En cuanto a la chica murciélago, fue mandada lejos, pero cerca de los monstruos rojos, y los Snulls, los cuales pegaron un salto para comérsela. Puppet se iba de nuevo a la entrada.

"¡ESPERA!" Grito Ana, tratando de quitarse a la maquina, pero esta se reusaba a dejarla libre de su ataque.

Rouge estaba a punto de ser comida, cuando Kronos apareció, lanzando su bastón hacia los Snulls, que fueron derribados.

"¿Necesitas una mano?" pregunto Kronos.

"Si, y mucha." Dijo mientras las criaturas rojas se lanzaban hacia ellos.

…

Puppet avanzaba lentamente por los pasillos, las alarmas comenzaban a sonar, y las puertas comenzaban a cerrarse. Sin embargo, a Puppet le salía una cierra por atrás quien las cortaba fácilmente, o debajo de él una especie de gran manguera que tenía una gran aguja, que de la punta lanzaba acido, y cuando terminaban, se metían debajo de la ropa.

Al llegar al final del pasillo, una gran puerta se abrió, mostrando las imágenes de Galaxina, Bones, Tails y Cosmo.

"Imposible." Dijo Tails impactado.

"Así es, ¿cómo pudo atravesar los muros?" Pregunto Bones.

"Eso es algo personal, ahora los matare." Dijo ahora acercándose hacia ellos lentamente.

Bones saco sus dos pistolas, y comenzó a dispara a Puppet, pero no importaba cuantas veces recibía, no lo detenían. Puppet se fijo en Bones, y le salió un látigo para agarrarlo, y mandarlo contra el muro, dejándolo inconsciente.

"_Diablos." _Dijo Tails en su mente.

Pupeet se acercaba hacia ellos. Galaxina salto encima de él, y trato de mandarlo hacia atrás, pero no podía moverlo, y en respuesta a eso, a Puppet le salió una especie de brazo con un dispositivo extraño, quien golpeo a Galaxina en el estomago.

Galaxina es lanzada a un lado, y quedo inconsciente.

"Grave error." Le dijo a Galaxina.

"¡Galaxina!" Grito Cosmo.

Puppet miro a Cosmo, y lanzo uno de sus tentáculos hacia ella, que la pudo agarrar de la cintura, apretándola fuertemente.

"SUELTALA" Grito Tails lanzándose hacia él, pero lo que recibió fue un agarre de la mano derecha puppet, y lo lanzo lejos, impactándolo contra la pared.

"No se preocupen, cuando termine con ella, pronto será su turno." Dijo apretándola todavía más a Cosmo.

"Suéltame." Grito cosmo, tratando de zafarse.

"¡SUEL…TALA!" Dijo, incorporándose con dificultades.

"No te metas en esto." Dijo Puppet, lanzando su brazo izquierdo como un proyectil, conectado a una cuerda de acerco, agarrando a Tails del pecho, e impactándolo nuevamente contra la pared. Inmediatamente, el brazo regreso a su sitio.

"Tendrás suerte, ya que debido a tu comportamiento, tu serás el que morirá." Dijo ahora apretándola más todavía.

Todos intentaban en ponerse de pie, pero el dolor que tenían era inimaginable. Cosmo Gritaba de dolor, y estaba perdiendo el conocimiento. Una sola lagrima cayo de su rostro, haciendo un ruido al impactarse al suelo, que solo Tails pudo oír.

"¡SUELTALA! ¡SUELTALAAA!" Grito, levantándose, con la furia en sus ojos.

Mientras lo hacia una gran aura oscura se generaba en su cola derecha, la cual recorría todo su cuerpo. Tails se sentía cada vez más diferente. Bones pudo saber lo que le pasaba.

"_Esta… liberando a su segundo yo."_ Dijo en su mente.

El pelaje comenzaba a tornarse oscuro, y lentamente tenía las mismas características que el segundo yo de Sliat, solo que era una versión pequeña.

"Vaya, vaya, vaya, así que ese es tu poder revelado." Dijo sorprendido.

Inmediatamente, soltó a cosmo, dejándola caer en el suelo.

"Esto será muy interesante," Decía mientras tomaba el pañuelo de la cara. "Creo que me voy a divertir."

"**Tu…me has… echo enfurecer." **Dijo con una voz oscura.

"Crees que con ese poder insignificante… puedes ser capaz de detenerme, yo soy puppet: El general de primer rango, y no seré vencido por nadie." Dijo acercándose un poco más hacia Tails.

"**no te lo perdonare… ¡NO TE LO PERDONARE!"** Grito con la rabia en sus ojos.

"Pues que lastima." Dijo sacándose el pañuelo, revelando su rostro, con la boca abierta en varias partes, disparando cientos de balas que se dirigían hacia Tails, pero estas no le hacían daño, al parecer el aura que emanaba, recibía el impacto.

"Vaya… eres impresionante, pues en ese caso…" Decía mientras salía el brazo que ataco a Galaxina, y ahora lo estaba apuntando con él.

"… ¡Te acabare con esto!" Grito, y del dispositivo, salieron misiles con dirección hacia él.

Estos impactaron a Tails, pero cuando el humo se disipo no poseía ningún rasguño.

"**Eso es todo." **Dijo acercándose hacia él.

Puppet se asusto un poco, pero luego lanzo sus tentáculos para agarrarlo. Luego, le salió la sierra con rumbo hacia su hombro derecho. La sierra se impacto con éxito, pero no se movió, en cambio se hizo pedazos en cuando trato de girar.

"Es… es puro musculo, a pesar de ser flaco." Dijo impactado.

"**Como puedes ver, no fue mi cuerpo la que lo destruyo, sino el tamaño de mi aura que la retuvo."** Explico con una sonrisa siniestra.

"**Te preguntare: ¿Has terminado ya?"** Dijo Tails, haciendo un gran movimiento, la cual hizo que los tentáculos se rompieran.

El miedo en puppet era ahora más evidente, mientras sus brazos regresaban dentro de su tunica.

"Ahh… ¡Aun tengo otros trucos!" Grito, abriendo nuevamente el compartimiento de su cabeza, y disparando la sustancia.

Tails recibió la sustancia, pero solo tuvo que aumentar su aura para que se rompiera.

"**Me estoy aburriendo."** Dijo, cada vez mas enfurecido.

Puppet retrocedía un poco, pero luego de la parte de debajo de su cuerpo, salieron 4 mangueras con las agujas. Estas apuntaron a Tails, y dos lanzaron su acido, pero al parecer no le hacía daño. Las otras dos lanzaron un rayo laser, pero este no le hacía ni cosquillas.

Desesperado, Puppet lanzo las mangueras para poder dañarlo con heridas graves, pero Tails pudo agarrarlas, y las junto en una sola mano.

"**¡Prepárate a morir!"** Grito Tails. Luego jalo las mangueras hacia delante, para que Puppet fuera lanzado hacia él, y cuando ya estaba lo bastante cerca, le implanto un gran puño en el pecho, haciendo un gran hueco al impactarse contra una pared.

Cosmo estaba recuperando la conciencia, su vista se puso borrosa solo unos instantes, pero luego se recupero, y lo primero que vio fue a Tails muy igual al segundo yo de sliat, que se estaba dirigiendo hacia puppet. Ella se sintió asustada por cómo se comportaba Tails ahora, así que trato de llegar hacia él, se incorporo con dificultades, y camino lentamente por el dolor hacia su dirección.

Tails ahora miraba a Puppet, su cuerpo ahora eras más revelado, y descubrió que era una especie de robot. De pronto, un compartimiento se abrió mostrando una especie de monstruo verde muy pequeño, que salía del humo que emanaba ahora, tenía en su muñeca derecha una especie de aparato, y lo primero que vio fue a Tails, que inmediatamente se asusto, y retrocedió lo más rápido que pudo.

"Espera-espera, espera, por-por favor no me hagas daño." Suplico puppet, ahora con una voz más chillona, y estúpida, poniéndose de rodillas. "Perdóname la vida, ya destruiste mi traje… yo-yo ya no puedo pelear mas." Dijo con las lagrimas de suplica.

"**Creo que ya te olvidaste lo que le hiciste a Cosmo anteriormente." **Dijo enojado.

"Es cierto, yo-yo… no sabía lo que hacía, ¡cuando alguien esta… empeñado en la batalla, uno no sabe lo que hace!" Dijo aun en el miedo.

Pero la respuesta de Tails solo fue una malvada mirada.

"¡ES EN SERIOOO!" Grito poniéndose de rodillas, con la cara oculta.

Tails se estaba calmando un poco por aquel comportamiento. Sin embargo, Puppet solo tenía una sonrisa, mientras presionaba un botón de su dispositivo. Inmediatamente las manos del traje, salieron disparadas agarrándolo por ambos brazos, mientras una corriente eléctrica recorría todo su cuerpo.

"Ja ja ja ja ja, tonto, eres tan fácil de engañar, ahora morirás electrocutado." Dijo, mientras volvía a reírse, pero luego se detuvo, ya que noto algo extraño, aunque la corriente recorría todo su cuerpo, el no parecía sentir nada.

De pronto, la corriente recorrió todo el traje y se genero una explosión. Puppet, estaba en un estado de shock ante lo que vio.

"Sabes, tienes mucha razón Puppet." Dijo Tails acercándose a él.

Puppet trataba de alejarse de él, pero ahora estaba pegado a la pared.

"**El que estés muy pegado a la batalla, por eso… ¡SE TE PUDO OLVIDAR LO QUE LE HICISTE A COSMO!"** Grito agarrándolo del pecho.

Puppet trataba de zafarse, pero su agarre era fuerte.

"**¡PERMITEME RECORDARLO, USANDO TU CUERPOO!"** Dijo lanzándolo contra la pared, y le dio una serie de golpes sin detenerse. Por cada golpe, se pudo oír como los huesos de puppet se rompían uno a uno.

Pronto dejo de golpearlo, y Puppet cayó al suelo completamente muerto, y convirtiéndose lentamente en polvo. Tails iba a darle otro golpe, cuando fue retenido, y cuando se dio la vuelta, no era nada más que Cosmo, con una expresión de tristeza en su rostro.

Cosmo rápidamente se acerco a Tails, y le dio un beso. Tails se sentía ahora más tranquilo, pero a la vez culpable por como debió haber actuado. El solo quería… protegerla, pero simplemente se convirtió en lo que era Sedriax un monstruo sin piedad alguna. Pronto Tails regreso a la normalidad, y se separaron de ese largo beso. Las lágrimas ahora brotaban de los ojos de Tails.

"Cosmo, yo… yo…" Decía aun culpable.

"Está bien Tails." Dijo Cosmo también llorando, mientras lo tomaba, lo puso en su pecho, y lo mecía para calmarlo.

"Tenia… tenia… miedo d-de que te mataría, y… creo que perdí el control." Dijo aun llorando.

"Tails, tu lo hiciste para protegerme, y si no fuera por eso… es probable que no estaría aun con vida." Dijo tratando de calmarlo.

Tails se calmaba lentamente, y después se fijo en Cosmo de nuevo.

"Yo no quiero que nada malo te pase." Dijo un poco más calmado.

"Eso ya lo sé." Dijo con una sonrisa.

Luego ambos se acercaron más y más, y se reconfortaron con un abrazo. No se dieron cuenta de que Bones y Galaxina los habían estado mirando todo el tiempo.

"En verdad la ama." Dijo poniéndose de pie lentamente.

"Al igual que kimera a alguien." Agrego Bones.

Galaxina lo miro confundida, pero Bones simplemente se rio.

"Vamos, aun tenemos una batalla que seguir." Dijo con una sonrisa.

Galaxina asintió y fueron hacia la pareja.

* * *

Así termina este capítulo, espero que les haya gustado. Por favor dejen comentarios.


	43. Capitulo 43: Transcurso de la batalla

Aquí esta otra parte, lo estoy poniendo un poco interesante esta vez. Disfrútenlo.

* * *

Capitulo 43: Transcurso de la batalla.

Los robots dejaron de retener a Slime y Ana, y quedaron apagados.

"¿Que paso?" pregunto Ana confundida.

"Al parecer pudieron destruir a Puppet." Respondió Slime.

"Espero que tengas razón." Dijo, pero para poder asegurarse, decidió ir al puente.

…

Un gran portal se abría, y de ahí surgió la nave de los Chaotix.

"Siguiente parada: Batalla espacial." Dijo Vector a Shadow.

Se podía ver en el lugar varias explosiones, lo que confirmaba que aun seguían peleando.

"Si necesitas transporte, tenemos un viaje de ida y vuelta."

"Con un descuento de un 45% en la tarifa de viaje habitual." Agrego Charmy.

Shadow simplemente dio una sonrisa.

"Me da miedo." Dijo charmy.

"Por suerte para ti, los clientes no pagan el primer transporte." Agrego Vector.

"Esta es la última vez que le hago un favor a alguien sin cobrar." Susurro.

"Ya estoy cansado de tener que trabajar sin recibir paga." Dijo Espió enojado.

"Pues así se mantiene el negocio." Dijo Charmy.

"¡Basta de quejas, y decir sus opiniones! Yo soy el jefe aquí, y yo digo lo que hay que hacer. Bien, ¿dónde te dejamos?" Pregunto al erizo negro, que en respuesta se acerco a él, y le agarro los controles.

La nave ahora iba con rumbo hacia la nave de Dark Oak.

"Sujétense, este será un viaje agitado." Les dijo Shadow, mientras la nave iba con rumbo hacia su destino.

Al llegar a la nave, esta se metió debajo de una de las placas, y se estrello. Por suerte, lo único que quedo destruido era su casa.

"Bien, salimos ilesos, pero la casa está destruida." Dijo Vector al ver los restos esparcidos por montón.

"Por eso, te dije que no la colocaras arriba." Regaño Espió.

"Es lógico de Vector en arriesgarse." Confirmo Charmy.

"Pues en primer lugar: debía estar arriba, era nuestro distintivo de detectives." Contrarresto Vector.

Shadow se alejaba de ellos lentamente.

"Ey, amigo espera." Dijo Vector para poder llamar su atención.

"Al menos podrías darnos las gracias." Dijo Vector un poco asustado por la respuesta que llegue a dar.

"O al menos decirnos porque has estrellado esta nave." Agrego Espio.

Shadow simplemente se dio la vuelta.

"Tengo que encontrar a Sedriax, y enfrentarme a ella."

Y con eso fue a toda velocidad, penetrando uno de los muros, dejando un gran agujero.

"Bueno… ya que estamos aquí, también podríamos luchar contra los metarex." Dijo Vector dirigiéndose a otro lugar.

"Muy bien, que divertido." Dijo Charmy volando hacia su dirección.

"Eso depende de lo que entiendas por diversión." Dijo Espió siguiéndolos.

Se generaban grandes explosiones dentro de la nave, que fueron por parte de Shadow, que se acercaba al puente.

…

En la prisión, se generaron varios temblores, y sabían que ya estaban aquí.

"Ojala tuviéramos la posibilidad de abandonar la nave." Dijo Decoe.

"Si." Dijo Bocoe.

"Bueno, eso no sería una mala idea del todo." Dijo Eggman, oprimiendo un botón de su traje rojo, mientras mostraba una sonrisa.

…

Pronto, los ojos de Bokkun, mostraban la imagen de una sirena roja.

"Eh, el doctor Eggman está pidiendo una señal de rescate."

"Sonic, yo y Sliat iremos a la nave metarex a rescatar al doctor Eggman." Dijo Chris.

"Muy bien." Afirmo Sonic.

"Amy, tu continua el ataque con Sonic." Indico a Amy.

"De acuerdo Chris." Dijo Amy, mientras se acercaba al híper tornado, y Sonic pego un salto a la nave de Amy.

"Acabaremos con esos monstruos con el poder invencible de nuestro amor." Declaro Amy, dándole a Sonic una mirada y una sonrisa insegura.

El híper tornado fue hacia la gran nave metarex, que se infiltro sin problemas.

…

Mientras, Sharcram y Block se preparaban para pelear. Block saco su espada rápidamente, e hizo un rápido movimiento, pero no se movió de donde estaba. Sharcram podía ver varias gotas que caen en block al suelo metálico.

"Je je je je, ¿Qué te pasa chico? ¿Acaso tienes miedo y mojaste tu armadura?" Dijo en tono de broma.

"Tonto, ¿acaso no te diste cuenta?" Pregunto mostrando una sonrisa.

"¿De qué estás hablando chico? ¡Ataca de una vez y cállate!" Dijo con un puño al aire.

"Ya lo hice." Dijo mostrando lo que tenia detrás de él, y sostenía su brazo izquierdo cortado.

Sharcram se sorprendió ante lo que vio, y cuando se fijo, resulto que ya no tenía su brazo izquierdo superior, y la sangre morada comenzó a salir de la herida. Sharcram pego un grito de la impresión, y retrocedió un poco mientras abanicaba su brazo cortado.

"¡AAAAHHH, MI BRAZO, MI BRAZO!" Gritaba como un loco.

"Tu nivel de poder es inferior al mío, ya sea un teniente o un general, sus poderes son los mismos que todos." Explico block tirando su brazo hacia él, y marchándose lejos.

Ahora, sharcram dejo de gritar, pero aun tenía unas cuantas lagrimas de dolor, y la furia lo lleno completamente.

"¡OH NO, MI BRAZO! ¿COMO TE ATREVES?" Dijo furioso, y con los dientes bien apretados.

En ese momento su brazo comenzó a levitar, y se conecto de nuevo en su lugar. Sharcram, lo movía varias veces, y se oía como los huesos del brazo se tronaban al moverse, pero luego no sonaron más.

"¿COMO TE ATREVES? ¡MALDITO!" Decía mientras su brazo recuperado tomaba la forma de un hacha de doble filo.

"¡TE VOY A CORTAR!" Gritaba mientras corría hacia él a toda velocidad.

Block se dio la vuelta, y lo que vio, fue a Sharcram dando un salto para llegar hasta él, y poder cortarlo.

"¡MUERE!" Gritaba mientras le lanzo el hacha a Block, pero se sorprendió cuando no golpeo nada, ya que desapareció.

"¿Crees que puedo morir así? Te equivocas." Le dijo Block que ahora estaba en el hombro derecho de Sharcram.

"¿Qué?" pregunto confundido, alzando la cabeza hacia donde estaba.

"Muere." Fue lo único que dijo- antes de que bajara la espada, y le atravesara el cráneo, con la punta de ella, llegando hasta su mandíbula inferior.

Pronto, Sharcram, se desplomo en el suelo, completamente muerto, y rápidamente se convirtió en polvo.

"Uno menos." Dijo para sí mismo.

…

Kimera estaba evitando los garrotazos de Gori, y el cada vez perdía la paciencia.

"¡Ya me canse de ti!" Dijo un poco cansado, pero yéndose rápidamente hacia él.

"Eres muy aburrido, será fácil derrotarte." Dijo Kimera.

Gori le dio un garrotazo, pero desapareció de repente.

"¿Cómo?" Pregunto impactado.

"Tu oponente esta aquí." Dijo parado al lado derecho de gori.

"¡No huyas!" Gritaba dándole otro garrotazo sin tener éxito.

"Eres muy lento." Dijo en tono de broma parado en otro sector.

Gori, pego un salto, y mando su garrote hacia él, pero no consiguió golpearlo.

"¿A quién le golpeas?" pregunto con una sonrisa al lado izquierdo de donde estaba.

"¡CALLATE!" Dijo yendo a toda velocidad dando de garrotazo en garrotazo, pero Kimera retrocedía, y los evadía sin dificultad.

"_Como es que no le puedo dar. Estoy comenzando a perder la paciencia."_ Decía en su mente.

Pronto kimera evadía lo garrotazos que le lanzaban, moviéndose de lado a lado, y de pronto, desapareció de su vista.

"¡DIABLOS! ¿AHORA DONDE SE FUE ESE MALDITO?" Dijo enfurecido.

"Aquí estoy." Respondió detrás de él.

"¡INFELIZ, UN GUERRERO DE VERDAD PELEA CONTRA SU RIVAL, ASI QUE DEJA DE CORRER, SINO NO ES UNA PELEA DE VERDAD!" ordeno con el garrote apuntándolo.

"Está bien, puedes atacar." Le dijo sin problemas.

"¿QUE DIJISTE?" Pregunto.

"Estoy cansado de tanto moverme." Dijo tratando de masajearse el hombro derecho que estaba adolorido.

"¡PUES QUEDATE DONDE ESTAS, PORQUE TE AYUDARE A RELAJARTE POR SIEMPRE!" Grito corriendo hacia él, con el garrote dispuesto a aplastarlo.

Sin embargo, Kimera inhalo lentamente de la nariz, y luego disparo un chorro de saliva, que fue lanzada hacia él. Gori trato de detenerse, pero el disparo le perforo la armadura, llegando a su pectoral izquierdo, atravesándolo. Gori, cayó al suelo con un brazo apoyándose, para no caer completamente.

"¿Como… hiciste… eso?" Pregunto adolorido.

"El pez arquero, tiene la habilidad de disparar agua de su boca, para que su presa pueda ser golpeada y caer al estanque para ser devorado, pero en mi caso, puedo usar saliva en lugar de agua, y nada mas tengo que inhalar una cantidad de aire, y dependiendo del aire, el disparo será débil o fuerte." Explico.

"Pues debiste usar mucho aire para eso." Dijo, pegando un salto para tratar de abalanzarse hacia él, pero Kimera supo lo que haría, y lanzo otro escupitajo, perforándole el cráneo, solo que este resulto ser más fuerte, debido a que lo hizo polvo en un instante.

"Y no te pude decir que el que te di anteriormente era solo el 45% de fuerza, pero este tenía el 80%" dijo yéndose del lugar.

…

Ovulus dispara su mirada hacia Edge, pero él lo evadía lo más rápido posible, dejando varias explosiones en el suelo.

"No eres muy rápido para fijar tu mirada." Supuso Edge.

"¡Cállate!" Grito sin dejar de sonreír, y lanzando nuevamente su mirada.

Edge los evadía corriendo por todas partes, y en los disparos, accidentalmente destruyo a muchos de sus hombres.

"¡Quédate quieto!" Ordeno centrando su mirada en el.

Sin embargo Edge lanzo sus ropas hacia sus ojos, quien ahora estaba cubierto por sus ropas. Al quitárselas, lo primero que vio fue a Edge mandando un puño hacia su gran ojo. Ovulus, trato de generar su disparo, pero fue muy tarde, ya que le golpeo el ojo, y ahora quedo inutilizado.

Ovulus retrocedió hacia atrás, mientras se ponía las manos en su ojo.

"¡AAHH, MI OJO, MI OJOO!" Gritaba.

Edge aprovecho la oportunidad, y fue hacia el lanzando una serie de sus Spears, pero se sorprendió cuando Ovulus, pudo correr para evadirlas.

"Te engañe." Dijo revelando que tenía ahora, dos ojos, y estaban en la palma de sus manos, más otros 3 en el pecho, y uno en la espalda.

"¿Cómo es qué?" Preguntaba Edge.

"Dispongo más que el ojo de la frente para destruirte, aunque estos no son tan destructivos como el principal, pero aun son muy mortales." Dijo mostrando sus palmas, con los ojos fijos en el.

Edge pudo escapar, antes de que las explosiones surgieran.

"_¿Cómo puedo destruir a esta cosa ahora?"_ Preguntaba en su mente.

Sin embargo, no se fijo de que ovulus, decidió adelantarse, y disparar su mirada en el camino antes de recorrerlo. Edge cayó y se desplomo al suelo, y ahora ovulus se acerco a él rápidamente, y lo piso para que no pudiera escapar.

"¿Tus últimas palabras?" Dijo ahora abriendo lentamente los 5 ojos para matarlos.

Pero luego sintió que algo le perforo el corazón, y se desplomo al suelo, convirtiéndose en polvo.

Edge miraba, y se dio cuenta de que había sido Kimera, no supo cómo lo hizo, pero simplemente le levanto el pulgar.

…

Los metarex, corrían por el pasillo para destruir a Shadow, pero este los destruía lanzando sus Spears hacia ellos, haciéndolos pedazos.

"¿Donde está Sedriax?" preguntaba, pero no obtuvo respuesta.

…

Vector y Charmy estaban escondidos, mientras Espió miraba que venían 3 metarex a la derecha y 3 a la izquierda, y estaban a punto de agarrarlo, cuando en el último segundo, se volvió invisible, y los metarex chocaron entre sí, destruyéndose.

"Tienen que mejorar mas." Dijo Espió.

…

Pronto se genero una explosión en la prisión y del humo aparecieron Chris y Sliat.

"Eggman", dijo Chris, mirando el genio gordo y sus dos ayudantes robóticos dentro, junto con los metarex que aun no se movían.

El doctor dejó escapar su risa francesa patentada, al poner el bigote contra los barrotes mientras los miraba. "sliat, Chris. No esperaban que fueran lo que nos rescataran."

Ambos miraron los dos extremos del pasillo fuera del agujero antes de retomar su vista de nuevo a las barras. "Supongo que vamos a tener que sacarlos de allí. Apártense." Dijo Chris.

Eggman giró la cabeza a los robots en la celda con él. "No se preocupen por mí. Decoe! Bocoe!"

"¡Sí!" rompió los dos robots en la atención. Los tres, tomaron un buen número de pasos hacia atrás como los dos robots extendida y se retractaron de sus partes mientras se recita sus movimientos.

"Modo Bazooka cerebro Decoe, Bocoe, ¡fuego!" ordenó Bocoe, sosteniendo en alto Decoe como la cabeza del robot del oro se abrió como un cañón de una pistola y disparó a quemarropa en su jaula. Sopló el humo en todas direcciones, y las barras se rompieron y retorciéndose, el zorro y el humano se protegían los ojos con sus manos. Cuando se hizo evidente, las 3 personas, caminaba a lo largo de los talones de negro que alguna vez los contenidos en la pequeña habitación.

"De hecho, no necesitamos su ayuda. Podíamos haber salido cada vez que queríamos, aunque ahora me va a doler la cabeza." Dijo Decoe orgulloso.

"La gente siempre está subestimando…" comenzó Bocoe.

"Eggman, necesito los códigos de la base de datos del buque." Sliat interrumpió, haciendo caso omiso de los ayudantes del médico y la intensificación directamente en frente del científico de calvicie.

"¡Que grosero!" Grito Bocoe, elevando el puño con furia al zorro.

Eggman se llevó una mano enguantada en la barbilla. "¿Cómo sabes que tengo eso Sliat?"

El simplemente se rio. "¿Por qué haces una pregunta fácil de responder?" Dijo aun riéndose, pero volvió en sí. "Pero basta de perder el tiempo. Los necesito, ahora, o esta batalla va a tomar un giro inesperado y peligroso." Suplico Sliat.

"OH" Dijo Eggman como un tonto al olvidar lo de Sliat, pero como el dijo, este no era el momento para las investigaciones.

El hombre no hablo, como él se acercó a un panel de control montado en la pared, al pulsar cuatro teclas en rápida sucesión. Una línea blanca saludó con la mano en la pantalla, la voz de una computadora que decía: "La verificación en progreso... Acceso concedido".

Sliat asintió con la cabeza en agradecimiento de la razonabilidad de su genio compañeros, saltando por encima de la conexión y su comunicador de muñeca en el panel de la pared.

"Por la manera que actúa Sliat, ¿hay realmente algo importante en lo que hace, o simplemente está muy apegado al cambio del destino?" Pidió a Eggman, dejando escapar otra carcajada mucho antes de quedarse sin el agujero en la pared seguido de sus secuaces riéndose.

Chris se acercaba lentamente a los metarex que aun no se movían de donde estaban.

"¿Necesitan ayuda para escapar?" pregunto preocupado.

"No aceptare la ayuda de ti insolente." Dijo Bay Leaf.

"Si, no necesitamos de tu ayuda." Agrego Narcissus.

Sin embargo, Dark Oak se levanto con dificultades, y le estaba tendiendo la mano.

"¡Amo Dark Oak!" Gritaron ambos al unisonó.

"La aceptare, ¿pero crees que sea buena idea confiar en nosotros… después de lo que hicimos?" pregunto un poco triste.

"A veces tienes que hacer a un lado las diferencias para ayudar a quienes lo necesitan." Respondió Chris.

Dark Oak sonrió ante esto, y simplemente le estrecho la mano al humano. Ambos metarex estaban confundidos por el repentino cambio. Sin embargo, pensaban que tenían ahora un enemigo en común, así que decidieron hacer lo mismo.

Numerosos registros y archivos recién traducido de la lengua Metarex comprimido a través de la pequeña pantalla de Sliat y reorientar la localización de las funciones que necesitaba y bloqueando todos los accesos, excepto el suyo. Otro minuto pasó, luego dos, y comenzó a sentir la piel de su frente se humedece con el sudor. Por último, el kitsune tenía todos los datos que necesitaba, hizo la carga de un único programa de su propio dispositivo, antes de que él tirara de la cuerda y rompiera la tapa del dispositivo.

"¡Vámonos de aquí!" Les grito, mientras se generaban una sigla de explosiones por el corredor.

Mientras corrían, los corredores comenzaron a explotar, con sol dados metarex volando sin control.

Todos ahora corrían para encontrar una salida.

"¿Que fue lo que hiciste Sliat?" Pregunto Chris.

"He bloqueado todos los sistemas para que la nave quede inutilizada, además de que he activado el modo de auto destrucción, haciendo que los principales circuitos energéticos estén sobrecargados." Explico sliat.

"Pero no te olvides que no funcionaria si no fuera por mí." Dijo eggman.

"Es cierto doctor." Dijeron los robots al unisonó.

…

La nave comenzaba a generarse en el exterior explosiones pequeñas. Todos los monstruos que quedaban observaban lo que pasaba, pero luego se centraron en su combate.

"¡Sorpresa!" Grito Cream lanzando sus misiles hacia varias arpías, que impactaron sin problemas.

"En el blanco."

"¡Chau, chau!" dijo Cheese.

Sin embargo del humo, salió una de las arpías con varias heridas por los misiles.

"Como te atreves a hacerle eso a mi rostro, ¡TE MATARE!" Gritaba con sus garras listas para atacar.

Knuckels, tiraba a otro monstruo e un puñetazo a tiempo para ver que la arpía se dirigía hacia Cream.

"¡Deprisa, dame la mano!" Le dijo a Rouge.

"Vaya momento para ponerse romántico." Dijo Rouge, dándosela.

knuckels ignoro lo que dijo, y la tomo de su mano.

"¡LANZAMIENTO REMOLINO!" Luego comenzaba a girar 3 veces todavía agarrándola y lanzo a Rouge hacia la arpía.

Rouge comenzó a hacer su patada giratoria, y golpeo a la arpía en la espalda mandándola contra el resto de sus guerreras.

…

Shadow, tenía a uno de los robots metarex, sujetándolo por el cuello.

"¿Dime donde está Sedriax?" pregunto, pero luego se fijo en un corredor, donde estaba una gran cantidad de metarex.

"Olvídalo." Dijo, lanzando al metarex hacia atrás, haciéndolo estallar, y fue hacia esa dirección.

…

"¡Shadow, se acerca al puente!" Dijo uno de los robots metarex.

El homúnculo sedriano ni siquiera reaccionaba visiblemente. Se puso de pie en donde estaba sentado, y se rio de forma rara ante estas noticias. "Deshacerse del casco, excepto el bloque central." ordenó.

"¡Está bien!" acordó su siervo, al pulsar un botón en la consola. Hubo una pausa, seguida de dos presionadas del botón, junto con otros haciendo lo mismo. Luego, en voz de pánico dijeron, "¡Ama Sedriax! El barco- no responde a ninguna orden."

* * *

Lo dejare hasta aquí... para que estén en suspenso. Espero que les haya gustado. Dejen comentarios.


	44. Capitulo 44: La transformación

Todos creen que se detendrá el destino, bueno yo no soy una de esas personas que creen que sea el final correcto, así que daré inicio a la gran batalla final.

* * *

Capitulo 44: La transformación de Sedriax.

Sedriax había escuchado lo que dijo su metarex, pero en lugar de estar preocupada, simplemente dio una sonrisa.

"_Ese Sliat cree que puede prolongar lo inevitable, pero no sabe que al igual que el… siempre estoy prevenida."_ Decía en su mente, mientras retiraba su manga rebelando un dispositivo en su muñeca, y al oprimir el botón, la nave comenzaba a desarmarse.

Pronto, los que estaban dentro de la nave sentían lo que pasaba.

"Esta desmontando la nave para librarse de nosotros." Dijo Dark Oak, mientras trataba de mantener el equilibrio.

"¡Imposible, Creí haber bloqueado todos los sistemas de la nave!" Grito Sliat impactado, mientras trataba de no caerse.

"Tal vez, Sedriax tenía un protocolo especial en caso de emergencia." Dijo Eggman.

"Por como lo oigo, no eres el único que pirateo en el sistema Eggman." Dijo Narcissus.

Pronto, el piso en donde estaba se vino abajo, y cayeron al próximo piso, pero debajo de ellos, se encontraban lo Chaotix. Chris cayó encima de Espío.

"¿Estás bien?" Pregunto el cocodrilo.

"¡Echen paja!" Grito Eggman cayendo encima de Vector.

Sliat utilizo sus colas en rotación, para poder flotar, y caer suavemente. En cambio los metarex cayeron de pie, sin problemas.

…

Shadow lanzaba sus spears a los metarex, hasta que el bloque en donde estaba parado se desprendió de la nave, Shadow ahora se encontraba flotando en el espacio.

La nave de los Chaotix y el híper tornado, salieron a toda prisa de la nave que se desarmaba. Chris volteo a ver lo que pasaba, y entre los escombros salió un árbol sobre una gran esfera de energía color celeste que brillaba intensamente. Los monstruos se retiraron de la batalla, y fueron hasta la copa.

"¡Regresen cobardes!" Grito Kronos.

Todos miraron que en la copa del árbol, se encontraba Sedriax. Ella ahora tenía una sonrisa macabra y de maldad pura, pero una que nunca vieron en su vida.

"Los metarex y tu se tardaron tanto tiempo… solo para construir una casa en un árbol." Dijo Sonic, que estaba en la nave de Amy, pero cerca del lugar.

La única respuesta de Sedriax fue una de sus carcajadas de victoria. Pronto algo estaba brillando en la gran esfera celeste, brillaba con una luz intensa.

"Hay algo que distorsiona la gravedad en esta parte del espacio. ¡Se expande rápidamente! ¿Qué pasa?" Dijo Tails impactado, mientras veía uno de los escáneres la gran cantidad de energía.

Solo Ana y Sliat sabían lo que pasaba, y era inevitable.

"Ahora entiendo lo que decían los metarex." Dijo Robert que estaba en un sector lejano.

"¡La espera de 1000 años ha terminado, el día y la noche se vuelven uno, y 2 mundos se reúnen!" Recitaba Sedriax, mientras se generaban unas rupturas en ambos lados de ella en la galaxia.

Pronto una gran luz se genero, y todo se cubrió del resplandor, pero Cosmo, Galaxina y Ana vieron lo que lo generaba.

"Es un…" Comenzaba Cosmo.

"…núcleo de planeta." Termino Galaxina.

En el centro de la gran esfera celeste, se encontraba un núcleo de planeta en forma de huevo.

"La espera de 1000 años ha terminado…" Dijo Cosmo.

"…el día y la noche se vuelven uno…" Dijo Galaxina.

"…y 2 mundos se reúnen." Termino Ana.

Pronto, el núcleo de planeta se desvanecía, convirtiendo a la gran esfera en agua brillante, que emanaba energía sin control, pero aun se encontraba en la cima adherido el gran árbol.

"Ya lo tengo. Creo que cada 1000 años, se produce una ruptura espacio tiempo en este punto de la galaxia. Esa luz se abre paso de un universo completamente distinto. ¡Estamos perdidos!" Grito Eggman, aun en la nave de los chaotix.

"_Hay mucha energía emanando de esa cosa. He intentado analizarla, y los sensores se han sobrecargado."_ Dijo Tails a Chris por el comunicador.

"Eso es lo que esperaban los metarex." Dijo Chris.

"Y Sedriax." Agrego Sliat.

"¡Sonic!" Llamo Chris a Sonic, quien dio un salto en el ala derecha, y ahora se dirigían hacia ella.

"Más vale que acabe con Sedriax, antes de que destruya la galaxia." Dijo Sonic lanzándose a ella con su spin dash.

"Debo detenerlos antes de que de inicio su plan." Dijo shadow pegando un salto hacia ella.

"¡Muy tarde tontos, es momento de la transformación galáctica, y esta vez nadie me detendrá!" Grito Sedriax, haciendo que dos monstruos que estaban a sus lados se lanzaran hacia ellos, y los mandaran lejos con golpes fuertes. Afortunadamente, fueron rescatados por Chris y Amy con sus naves.

Las esmeraldas, junto con el gran cristal dieron su resplandor, que dieron inicio el comienzo.

"El huevo de planeta es agua, pero a la vez es energía, al igual que las esmeraldas caos, y es esa energía, que hace crecer las plantas, pero si es corrompida por la oscuridad, sus poderes son compatibles para los homúnculos, los seres nacidos de esa misma oscuridad, y esos son los poderes que darán inicio… ¡La nueva generación!" Relataba Sedriax, mientras las raíces se expandían por todo el núcleo de planeta, hasta que quedo cubierto.

"Los metarex tuvieron que esperar 1000 años para este día, pero yo solo tenía que esperar el futuro, para que el nuevo despertar apareciera para mi clan, y la nueva diosa apareciera, ¡LARGA VIDA AL HOMUNCULO!" Grito al final.

"¡LARGA VIDA AL HOMUNCULO! ¡LARGA VIDA AL HOMUNCULO! ¡LARGA VIDA AL HOMUNCULO!" Gritaban todos sus monstruos.

Pronto la luz los cubrió completamente, y los monstruos se volvían polvo, por otra parte, Robert, género una especie de escudo para evitar ese gran poder. Al igual que los monstruos, Sedriax fue tragada por la enorme luz, y lentamente su cuerpo se fusionaba con la gran copa del árbol. Su cuerpo se estaba agrietando lentamente, y se rompió en cientos de pedazos, revelando una energía de caos oscura pura, que estaba tomando forma. Cada vez aumentaba de tamaño, y cuando se detuvo, su energía se desvaneció, mostrando a un terrible monstruo.

La mitad de su cuerpo estaba combinado con el núcleo de planeta, que ahora tomaba un color oscuro, por estar siendo corrompido, tenía un cuerno en su pecho, con una piel hecha del árbol, y era obvio, ya que se generaban ramas pequeñas en el, sus brazos eran musculosos, con dos plumas un poco largas en sus antebrazos, con el mismo color del árbol, garras bien afiladas, y un ojo en cada una de sus palmas, además de varias cosas que se movían debajo de su piel, y sus venas.

Poseía 3 cabezas, las 3 eran parecidas a las de un dragón, con colores diferentes, y que poseían un número de cuernos diferentes, pero la del medio era diferente. Poseía 3 ojos en lugar de 2, con color violeta, y un color rojo oscuro en su piel, sus dientes era más curvados, con una lengua de serpiente, solo poseía un cuerno largo, este estaba rodeado por 7 luces, que todos sabían eran las esmeraldas caos. Detrás de él tenía una especie de cola larga, que con un rápido movimiento, destruyo todas las naves, junto con varias ramas que se generaron. Robert, había desaparecido sin dejar ningún rastro de su existencia.

Ellos no lo sabían, pero en todos los planetas, y las dimensiones, resplandecían las bio esmeraldas caos, que estaban en la cima del lugar más alto para que brillara su luz.

Todos miraban al enorme monstruo que una vez fue Sedriax, tenían una cara de Shock ante lo que vieron, pero los reyes veían lo que sucedió, todo lo que hicieron, todo lo que ocasionaron, y solo tenían una pregunta en su mente.

"_¿Que hemos hecho?"_ Preguntaban los tres en sus mentes simultáneamente.

Todos en la cabina estaban temblando como gelatina ante lo que veían, a excepción de Tails.

"¿Qué es eso?" Pregunto Tails impactado.

Inmediatamente la imagen de Eggman apareció.

_Está en la última fase de su plan: Nueva generación, los homúnculos se apoderaran de las 12 dimensiones, y todos los seres vivos morirán."_ Explico Eggman.

"¿Que es lo que podemos hacer?" Pregunto Bones.

"La única opción que nos queda, es que todos dejemos a un lado nuestras diferencias, y peleemos contra ese ser." Dijo Dark Oak.

"¿qué? ¿De verdad crees que podemos trabajar con alguien como…?" Empezaba Galaxina, pero Block apareció de repente.

"El no miente." Dijo.

Todos se sorprendieron ante lo que dijo.

"Yo sé muy bien cuando un ser pudo ver finalmente la luz, y la pudieron ver… podemos confiar en ellos." Explico.

Todos estaban dudando, pero decidieron aceptar.

"Está bien." Dijo Tails por todos.

* * *

Ahí termina este capítulo, espero que sea de su agrado. Por favor dejen comentarios


	45. Capitulo 45: Batalla contra Sedriax

Aquí esta otro capítulo. Este es un poco largo, debido a que el anterior lo hice bastante corto. Disfrútenlo.

* * *

Capitulo 45: Batalla contra Sedriax.

Hertia se encontraba en un pozo, mirando todo lo que había sucedido, no podía creer todo lo que estaba pasando, quería ayudar, pero no podía hacer nada. Pronto se fijo que alguien se estaba acercando. Era un zorro rojo, y le mostraba una sonrisa.

"He oído que has estado mirando lo que pasaba." Dijo el zorro rojo.

"¿Y?" Pregunto Hertia, en un tono de irritada, al haberla molestado.

"Debes saber que yo sé, como terminara eso, ¿Tu lo sabes?" Le dijo.

"Si, con mi hija cumpliendo su destino." Respondió sonriéndole.

"Error. Será con mi descendiente quien cumplirá su destino." Dijo El zorro.

Hetira se confundió rotundamente.

"Veo que estas confundida, por favor Acompáñame." Le dijo, quien acepto y lo siguió.

…

El gran monstruo levanto su brazo derecho, y revelo su ojo, que al hacer un movimiento, destruyo el motor izquierdo del tifón azul. Todos se sujetaron por la inclinación que ahora hizo.

"¡Agárrense fuerte!" Grito Block a todos.

Ellos obedecían, y trataban de no caerse. Pronto las naves regresaron al tifón azul, un poco destruido.

"¿Y ahora que vamos a hacer?" Pregunto Galaxina.

De pronto, se oyó un temblor, y descubrieron la razón. El huevo escarlata, se había combinado por detrás con el tifón azul.

"_no me lo van a creer, pero mi nave s acaba de estrellar con la suya."_ Dijo Eggman.

El gran monstruo lanzo su cabeza derecha para atacarlos, pero el huevo escarlata los alejo rápidamente.

…

"A faltado poco." Dijo Rouge.

"¿Que fue lo que paso?" Pregunto Block.

"Ese Eggman es astuto." Dijo Espió, como él y su grupo se acercaron a ellos.

"Ese huevo ha combinado su nave con la suya para no tener que pelear solo. Es un truco muy ruin." Explico Vector.

"¡Pero nosotros, no lo queremos en nuestra nave!" Grito Amy.

"_¿Y qué otra opción tienes? Ese gran monstruo está alterando no solo la galaxia, sino también todas las dimensiones. Deberían de alegrarse de luchar juntos contra esa bestia enorme"_ Pregunto Eggman por el altavoz.

…

En el huevo escarlata se encontraban Edge y Shadow, mirando al enorme monstruo.

"Si no detenemos esta enorme locura, entonces mi genio no podrá florecer." Dijo Eggman.

"Que perdida de tan terrible para la ciencia del mal." Dijo Decoe.

"¡Como puede ser tan tacaña!" Dijo Bocoe.

"Vamos, consigamos una enorme sierra, y cortémosla en dos." Grito Bokkun.

La nave de eggman, comenzó a lanzar una serie de misiles, pero pudo esquivarlos, y si alguno le impactara, no le hizo ningún rasguño.

…

"¿Que hacemos aquí parados? ¡Deberíamos salir y luchar!" Grito Knuckles.

"¡Por si no lo sabes, tenemos un enorme problema para decir eso!" contrarresto Bones.

"Así es, esa cosa mide 30 metros." Agrego Rouge.

"¿Que sugieres que hagamos?" Pregunto Kronos.

"¡Pero algo tenemos que hacer!" Grito Amy.

"Tiene que haber alguna forma de destruirla, algo que no habíamos pensado." Supuso Chris.

"Tienen a su mejor arma, puedo ser pequeño, pero soy muy fuerte…" Decía Charmy.

"_¡Cierra el pico Charmy!" Le dijo Espió, tapándole la boca._

"_No va a ser muy fácil encontrar un punto débil en esa gran bestia, ya que combinando el poder de las esmeraldas caos y los núcleos de planeta, ese enorme dragón de 3 cabezas es un monstruo muy poderoso."_ Decía Eggman en la pantalla.

"¿Y qué hay de la esmeralda maestra?" pregunto Knuckels con algunas gotas de sudor.

"Claro, ¿Por qué no habíamos pensado antes en eso?" Dijo Amy, con el apoyo de un chau de Cheese.

"¿Y como funcionaria?" Pregunto Block.

"Si cargamos lo suficiente la esmeralda maestra, quizás podamos causar una reacción caos." Explico.

"Vale la idea intentarlo." Dijo Chris.

"Puede que sea la idea que necesitábamos. Has estado muy acertado en eso Knuckels. Hay que intentarlo ahora mismo." Dijo Tails.

"Gracias Knuckels." Agradeció Cream, con un chau de Cheese.

"No ha sido nada chicos." Dijo vanaglorioso en su idea.

"_Un momento mis pequeños maleantes, ¿y si la idea de Knuckels nos explota en la cara? y no lo digo por exagerar."_ Contrarresto Eggman.

"¿A qué te refieres?" pregunto confundido.

"Nos enfrentamos a una gran cantidad de energía concentrada." Dijo Chris.

"En términos científicos, aunque carguemos la esmeralda maestra al máximo es posible que no resulte." Agrego Tails.

"¿Y entonces que pasara?" Pregunto preocupado.

"Entonces la esmeralda maestra explotara en mil pedazos, y no será de utilidad." Respondió Block.

"Y menos con el problema que tendría Chris." Agrego Bones.

"¡Cierra el pico Bones!" Grito Sliat tapándole la boca.

"¿Que quiere decir con el problema de Chris?" Pregunto Sonic.

"Si, nosotros queremos saberlo." Dijo Dark Oak.

Sliat miro primero a Bones.

"Después hablaremos." Le susurro.

Luego miro a Chris, y le dio un simple suspiro.

"Dime Chris, ¿Cómo fue que conseguiste llegar a esta dimensión?" Pregunto.

"Ah… bueno, use la energía de la esmeralda maestra como conectador para poder sincronizar este mundo con el mío, y me tele transporte." Explico confundido por su pregunta.

"Ahora tiene más sentido." Dijo Bones.

Todos ahora estaban confundidos por lo que dijo Bones.

"Usaste la esmeralda maestra como conectador, pero cuando te transportaste, perdiste 6 años debido a un pliegue inter dimensional, y eso tuvo el efecto de pasar de humano grande, a un niño irritable, y esas partículas-datos quedaron almacenados dentro de los centros de energía de la esmeralda maestra." Explico Sliat.

"No es sorprendente lo mucho que sabe Sliat." Dijo Block.

"Debo decir que mi hermano debe tener un coeficiente intelectual mucho mayor que el de Eggman." Supuso Kimera.

"_que conste que te estoy oyendo chico."_ Dijo Eggman, muy enojado por ese comentario.

"Sabes, yo siempre me pregunte si los humanos de esa edad son altos como Eggman, o son tan enanos como tú." Bromeo Slime.

"¡¿A QUIEN LE LLAMASTE ENANO?" Grito Enojado.

"Espera, aun no termine de explicar." Interrumpió Sliat.

Todos ahora lo miraban por lo que iba a decir.

"La mala noticia, es que si usamos gran parte de la energía de la esmeralda maestra, es posible que te quedes atrapado aquí para siempre chico." Dijo en un tono frio.

Chris ahora estaba confundido, pero a la vez preocupado.

"Tus partículas-datos se disiparían después de la carga, y me temo que podría tardar años en que se renueven su estructura actual." Agrego.

"¿Lo que significa?" pregunto Rouge.

"Significa que nunca conseguirá volver a su mundo, y si lo hace, su estructura molecular puede sufrir daños permanentes." Termino Tails, creyendo que era eso.

Chris se impacto ante este descubrimiento, ya no podría volver a ver a su familia ni a sus amigos, ni a su único amor. Chris lentamente bajo la cabeza, pero luego la levanto rápidamente.

"Lo haremos." Dijo.

Todos estaban en Shock por lo que dijo.

"¿Estás seguro Chris?" Pregunto Amy.

"Debes saber que cuando lo hagamos, ya no hay marcha atrás." Le dijo Bones.

"Si es para salvar a mis amigos, estoy dispuesto… a correr el riesgo." Dijo con una sonrisa.

Sonic, se acerco a él lentamente.

"Sabes que no te estamos forzando a hacer esto." Le aseguro un poco triste.

"Solo he de creer que algún día regresare con los míos, y si eso ocurre, quiero que estén orgullosos de mi." Le dijo.

Todos dieron simplemente un pulgar hacia arriba, a excepción del los reyes metarex y Eggman, que simplemente sonrieron.

"Debo decir que para ser humano, tienes buen corazón." Dijo Narcissus, todavía sorprendido por esa declaración, mientras le colocaba la mano en el hombro.

"Podrías ser un muy buen miembro en el escuadrón delta." Dijo Bones, acercándose para consolarlo.

"El único humano que conocí fue Eggman, pero tú eres muy diferente en las actitudes." Dijo omega.

"Claro que sí, yo siempre supe que eras buena persona, pero estos tarados ni siquiera me escuchaban." Dijo Kimera.

"¡¿A QUIEN LLAMAS TARADOS, TARADO?" Dijeron los miembros al unisonó.

La única respuesta de Chris fue una sonrisa.

"Gracias, yo… no sé qué decir." Dijo con lágrimas de alegría, pero luego recupero la compostura. "No permitiré que sedriax gane esta pelea." Declaro valientemente.

"_Eres bueno en decir palabras, chico."_ Dijo Eggman como un cumplido.

"Esperen un minuto… ¿y si no sale bien…? ¿Y si la esmeralda necesita más energía de la que tenemos?" Dijo Knuckels con miedo ante lo que pasaría.

"Tengo una brillante idea siempre pueden usar el huevo escarlata de refuerzo, por si necesitan más energía." Sugirió Eggman.

"Je je je, bien pensado huevo." Dijo Knuckels aún nervioso.

"Resulta interesante… todos trabajando juntos." Dijo Bay Leaf.

"No exageres." Dijo Knuckels.

Cosmo simplemente se rio por eso.

"**Ya basta de tonterías. Su tiempo se les ha acabado"**Dijo una voz que provenía del gran monstruo.

…

El monstruo lanzo sus cabezas hacia ellos, sin embargo Shadow y Edge, se lanzaron hacia ellos con sus spins dashs para parar a la principal, pero lo rechazo y siguió su camino, pero fue agarrada por Edge. Las otras dos seguían su camino hacia ellos.

"¡lancen misiles a esos monstruos!" Grito Decoe, mientras lanzaba los proyectiles.

"Yo le lanzare rayos laser." Agrego Bocoe.

"Toma eso, monstruo de 3 cabezas." Grito Bokkun.

El ataque hizo retrocederlas lentamente, pero aun no se rendían.

Todos se miraron, y asintieron con la cabeza al saber lo que tenían que hacer.

…

Del huevo escarlata, salieron 4 naves, 2 eran propiedad de eggman, mientras que las otras 2 eran las de Amy y Cream. En las naves de Eggman, piloteaban Bones y Rouge.

El monstruo levanto sus brazos, y las primeras plumas, se convirtieron en cientos de ellas, y al lanzarse, se convirtieron en flechas con un resplandor violeta. Las naves la evadían rápidamente los disparos.

"Espera a que te agarre, ¡Cara de dragón!" Grito Amy.

Pronto la cabeza negra, fue a destruir a las naves.

…

La cabeza verde fue para atrapar la nave, pero en su recorrido, los Chaotix se aferraron fuertemente.

"¡Agárrate fuerte Espió, es muy escurridizo!" Dijo Vector.

"Si, y muy cascarrabias." Agrego charmy.

De donde se aferraban, comenzó a salir una extraña protuberancia, pero luego se dieron cuenta de que era uno de los monstruos, y estaba a punto de clavarles la espada, cuando fue destruido por una serie de balas, que fueron de parte de Omega.

…

La cabeza principal se lanzo para la batalla, pero Shadow lanzo sus spears, quien logro esquivarlas, y lo lanzo de una embestida. Se estaba disponiendo a atacar, pero un spin dash azul, salió de la nada, y lo golpeo en el cuello.

"No pensaste que me quedaría sin hacer nada." Dijo Sonic aterrizando en la nave.

Edge y el huevo escarlata, aprovecharon su oportunidad, y dispararon su artillería, y Spears contra él. La cabeza dio un grito de dolor.

…

"¿Cómo fue que pudo pasar esto?" Pregunto Ana.

Sliat la miraba extrañamente.

"Pensé que cuando hice lo que hice, creí que habría paz, pero… solamente lo he empeorado todo." Dijo triste.

Sliat le coloco su mano derecha en la suya para reconfortarla.

"Los verdaderos culpables, debemos ser nosotros." Dijo Dark Oak.

Todos lo miraban intrigados.

"Queríamos la paz…" comenzó Bay Leaf.

"Pero simplemente trajimos destrucción por lo que hicimos." Termino Narcissus.

"No es momento para culparse del pasado." Dijo Tails con una sonrisa.

"Si, tenemos que seguir con esto." Agrego Cosmo sonriéndole.

Los reyes simplemente suspiraron, y tomaron sus posiciones, pero fueron un poco reconfortados por la hija de su jefe.

"Bien Tails, parece que la conexión con el huevo escarlata esta completa." Dijo Galaxina mirando la información.

"He reprogramado el cañón potencia, así recibirá una carga sostenida de todas las fuentes." Dijo Tails corroborando sus actualizaciones. "Estamos preparados." Concluyo, mientras todos se disponían a ver lo que pasaba.

…

"¡Las 7 esmeraldas caos son los servidores! ¡Caos es energía enriquecida por el corazón! ¡CAOS ES LA ENERGIA ENRIQUECIDA POR EL CORAZON!" Decía Knuckels el canto, mientras la esmeralda maestra brillaba muy intensamente.

…

La cabeza negra embistió la nave de Rouge dejándola imposibilitada. Cream fue en su ayuda, atrayendo la atención de la cabeza negra, pero del cuello, salieron dos monstruos conectados por un cable en la cabeza. Rouge trataba de que respondiera, pero lo que obtenía era estática, así que salió de la nave.

"¡Tomen esto!" Grito pateando la nave hacia ellos.

La nave fue esquivada pero se impacto en el cuerpo del monstruo. Los dos monstruos se disponían a lanzarles sus espadas, cuando sus cables fueron cortados por Kimera con sus garras afiladas. Los dos monstruos simplemente se hicieron polvo.

"Pensé que necesitarías ayuda." Dijo en broma.

"Pues creo que si." Afirmo el murciélago.

…

Espió corrió por el cuello de la cabeza verde, y se detuvo. Luego de sus muñequeras, saco varias Shuriken, y las lanzo contra el monstruo, que inmediatamente explotaron, pero no le causo ningún daño. La cabeza fue hacia él para comérselo, pero desapareció rápidamente. Vector y Omega, aprovecharon la oportunidad, y fueron volando, aunque Vector voló debido a que Charmy lo sujetaba de sus auriculares, y lanzaron sus lanza llamas contra él. La cabeza dio un grito del dolor que sentía.

"¡Apártense todos!" Grito Tails por los altavoces.

Todos lo escucharon, y se fueron rápidamente.

…

"El controlador sirve para unificar el caos ¡Vamos esmeralda maestra! ¡Hagámoslo de una vez! ¡Tú eres nuestra última esperanza, si esto no funciona, nada detendrá a Sedriax, y yo no permitiré que eso ocurra!" Gritaba knuckels, mientras la esmeralda brillaba dando toda su luz, pero se pudo ver que pequeñas grietas se generaron en ella.

"Vamos esmeralda maestra, puedes hacerlo. Yo se que puedes, eres lo bastante fuerte no nos falles."

Cada vez las grietas se empezaban a expandir.

"¡ESMERALDA MAESTRA, DANOS TODA TU ENERGIAAA!" Grito con toda su fuerza.

"Esta casi a potencia máxima, esperemos un poco más, y desviemos la energía." Dijo Chris mirando los monitores.

…

La cabeza principal, lanzo de su cuello cientos de tentáculos, que atraparon a los tres erizos, y se le pudo ver una gran sonrisa, pero los 3 fueron al huevo escarlata, y giraron aterrizando en la superficie, pero con los tentáculos alrededor de la parte que conecta al puente del huevo escarlata. La gran cabeza jalo fuertemente para sacarlos de allí, pero mantenían las fuerzas para poder seguir de pie.

"Conecta la energía de la esmeralda maestra al cañón principal ¡deprisa!" Grito Tails, mientras preparaba todo.

"Muy bien, Chris, desactivando el mecanismo de seguridad, introduciendo coordenadas del blanco." Dijo, mientras tecleaba en uno de los controles.

La cabeza principal jalaba con todas sus fuerzas, pero los tres erizos aun tenían fuerza.

"Empezando la función inclinación." Dijo Eggman.

La nave se inclinaba a la izquierda lentamente, para centrarse con el objetivo. Pronto, de la zona de lanzamiento del tifón azul, salía el cañón potencia Sonic, que se encontraba en perfecto estado, y con el gran monstruo en la mira.

El monstruo quería evitarlo, así que lanzo sus brazos, que se alargaron, mientras que sus plumas se metían en su cuerpo, y sus manos se convertían en cabezas de dragón, que poseían u solo ojo. Las otras dos cabezas, fueron también lanzadas para destruirlos.

"¡Esmeralda maestra a su máxima potencia!" Grito Knuckles, mientras veía como las grietas estaban a punto de romperla.

"¡CAÑON POTENCIA SONIC! ¡FUEGO!" Gritaron Knuckels Sliat, Tails y Chris al unisonó.

Pronto se genero una corriente en todo el cañón, y luego salió disparado una gran bola de energía. En su camino, las 4 cabezas fueron arrancadas por tal poder, y el disparo se impacto en la conexión del cuerpo con el árbol. La cabeza principal dio un enorme grito por el inmenso dolor que sintió, y luego fue envuelto en una enorme bola de luz, que se genero por el disparo que aun seguía impactándose. Los tentáculos se rompieron liberando a los tres erizos. Todos miraban y esperaban los resultados que sucederían.

La luz se desvaneció, mostrando un agujero que se había generado por el disparo resplandeciendo, pero luego dejo de brillar. Todos miraban como la cabeza se tambaleaba de un lado a otro, como si trataba de recuperar la conciencia. De pronto, la cabeza levanto la vista hacia arriba y dio un gran grito, uno que jamás se pudo oír, y se puso hacia atrás, sin moverse ni un centímetro.

"Miren eso." Dijo Chris.

"Parece que nuestro plan esmeralda maestra fue un rotundo éxito." Dijo eggman.

"¡Lo logramos!" Dijo Tails analizando su situación actual, pero los sedrianos y Sliat, tenían una mirada de imapctado.

…

Block, Kronos y Knuckels, miraron la esmeralda maestra, que como dijo Block, quedo hecha pedazos, y ya no mostraba su luz. Knuckels tomo uno de los pequeños fragmentos, y simplemente cerró los ojos. Block y Kronos también hicieron lo mismo, y estaban rezando, para saber si eso fue todo lo que tenían que hacer.

…

Todos ahora estaban felices, al parecer lo que hicieron, fue lo necesario para estruir a ese monstruo. Kimera, estaba apareciendo en el puente corriendo y saltando como si fuera un niño, pero luego agarro a Galaxina de las manos y comenzó a moverla por todas partes.

"¡LO LOGRAMOS! ¡LO LOGRAMOS!" Gritaba con el último gramo de su aire.

"¡Espera! ¡Cálmate kimera!" Dijo Galaxina, un poco ruborizada por su situación.

"Mi hermano toma muy en serio las victorias, aunque exageradamente." Le dijo Sliat, comenzando a reírse.

Los reyes metarex hicieron algo imposible de creer para todos… comenzaron a reírse por las bufonadas de kimera. Todos en el puente hicieron lo mismo. Todos sonreían por creer que todo había terminado… o eso es lo que creían.

"¡Algo pasa, la energía de Sedriax…! ¡Está en aumento!" Grito Tails a todos, analizando más la información.

Como dijo eso, todos ahora centraron la mirada en el cadáver del monstruo, y se dieron cuenta que la gran esfera de agua aumentaba de tamaño, y mientras lo hacía, se tragaba el cuerpo que lentamente se derretía.

"**¡Son unos tontos, creen que pudieron detenerme con eso! Están muy equivocados, porque ahora daré inicio a mi nueva generación."** Dijo Sedriax.

Pronto todo el cuerpo era consumido en la gran esfera, y la cabeza era lo único visible dentro, pero se derretiría lentamente. Luego salieron disparadas las 7 esmeraldas caos, que fueron atrapadas por Charmy, quien regreso a la nave de Cream. Todos miraban impactados por el gran poder que ahora generaba.

La cabeza se derrito completamente sin dejar algún rastro.

"Ha desaparecido." Dijo Chris.

"**¡Yo ahora soy uno con la luz de caos, y ahora llego la hora de mi transformación final! ¡En el que no habrá guerras, ni odio, ni tristeza, ni seres diferentes!" **Decía, mientras la esfera, se reducía de tamaño.

…

"¡Ha absorbido todo el poder de las esmeraldas caos, mas la esmeralda maestra!" Grito Sliat.

"¿Quieres decir qué…?" preguntaba Kimera, temiendo lo peor.

"Así es, se ha vuelto más fuerte que antes." Respondió Dark Oak.

…

La esfera, dejo de disminuir su tamaño, y se convertía en una especie de planeta, con un color violeta, y podían ver como palpitaba lentamente. Todos miraban la gran transformación de Sedriax, y ahora tenían que hallar un modo para vencerla en esa forma.

Mobius (el futuro)

Amy, Cream, Silver y Blaze, estaban mirando el paisaje y pasaba algo extraño. Al parecer toda su estructura molecular se estaba distorsionando.

"¿Que está pasando?" pregunto Amy.

"Al parecer, están llegando a la última batalla." Dijo Cream.

"¿Y qué haremos?" Pregunto Blaze.

"Tendremos que esperar." Respondió Cream, mientras estaban cerca del portal.

* * *

Así termina este capítulo. Espero que sea de su agrado. Por favor dejen comentarios.


	46. Capitulo 46: Sliat vs Robert

Aquí esta otro capítulo, la batalla será dividida en partes. Este está en honor a las armas de Kratos, en God of War, y a una de Dante's inferno. Disfrútenlo.

* * *

Capitulo 46: Sliat vs Robert

El enorme planeta palpitaba intensamente, y parecía que no se detendría. Todos miraban al gran planeta, en estado de shock al verlo.

"¿Qué es eso?" Pregunto Amy.

"Es un planeta… de oscuridad." Dijo Block.

"¿Planeta de oscuridad?" Pregunto Tails.

"El planeta de oscuridad es el planeta que es creado con el poder de las esmeraldas caos y los núcleos de planeta, pero este se corrompe por la oscuridad." Respondió.

En ese instante, todos habían aparecido, excepto Edge y Shadow, que miraban aun al enorme planeta, y los chaotix tenían en un pañuelo las esmeraldas caos que no poseían sus poderes.

"Las esmeraldas caos, le drenaron todo su poder." Dijo Tails mirándolas tristemente.

"Pobres esmeraldas, se ven muertas." Dijo Cream tristemente.

"Claro, y sin la esmeralda maestra, no podemos recuperar su poder." Dijo Knuckels con los puños apretados.

"¿Pero qué podemos hacer?" Pregunto Narcissus.

En ese momento la imagen de Eggman, apareció en la pantalla.

"Tengo una pequeña forma de hacerlo, pero necesitaremos la energía de las dos naves." Dijo Eggman.

En ese momento el planeta lanzo una onda de energía purpura, que se expandió no solo por la galaxia, sino por todas las 12 dimensiones. Al llegar a cada planeta que poseía una bio esmeralda caos, estas comenzaron a brillar, y los seres vivientes comenzaba a verse un aura purpura alrededor de sus cuerpos, y comenzaban a debilitarse.

En el tifón azul, todos pasaban por lo mismo.

"¿Que está pasando?" Pregunto Cosmo.

"No lo sé." Dijo Dark Oak.

"Sedriax, esta drenando toda nuestra energía." Dijo Tails.

"Es el último proceso del plan de Sedriax, drena toda nuestra energía para poder crear replicas idénticas a nosotros, solo que serán homúnculos." Dijo Eggman sin moverse de ni un centímetro para conservar sus energías.

"Incluso afecta a los robots." Dijo Omega que sufría por lo mismo.

Luego, Sonic se dio cuenta de que Sliat no estaba rodeado por esa aura.

"¿Sliat?" Pregunto Ana.

"Me imaginaba que no sería afectado, debido a que Sedriax no permitirá que muera así." Explico.

"No se preocupen, esta vez me encargare de esto. Si están preocupados solo llámenme." Dijo, yéndose del puente.

"Espera." Dijo Slime.

Sliat se dio la vuelta, solo para ver que Slime estaba alargando su brazo derecho hasta Cosmo, y tomo su cristal.

"Espera, ¿qué estás haciendo?" Pregunto confundida.

"Solo tienes que confiar en mí." Le dijo, mientras movía su mano hacia Sliat y le entrego el cristal.

"Si sabes porque te lo dio, sabrás lo que tienes que hacer." Dijo Ana.

Sliat asintió y se fue del lugar. Todos estaban ahora extrañados por ese momento, pero Ana simplemente tenía una mirada triste, ya que temía que sucedería algo terrible.

…

Ahora estaba en la zona de lanzamiento, y luego dio un salto hacia el planeta, mientras él, rotaba sus colas como un propulsor. Cuando llego al planeta coloco sus pies en la tierra fría, y miraba como era muy diferente a como eran los demás, había varias plantas, pero tenían un color violeta, la tierra era gris, fría como el hielo, y a la vez muy árida. Había varias colinas, y montañas, pero de un tamaño reducido.

"Un ambiente muy extraño." Dijo para sí mismo.

Rápidamente reviso su comunicador y verifico la zona que debía entrar. De pronto el localizador sonaba mientras lo apuntaba a una cueva.

"Es aquí." Dijo yendo a ese lugar.

"Lo siento, pero no permitiré que entres ahí." Dijo una voz que conocía demasiado bien.

"¡Sal de donde estés!" Grito Sliat.

Sliat, miraba por todos lados, hasta que se fijo que arriba de una montaña, estaba Robert, que dio un salto aterrizando en frente de él.

"Hola… hermanito." Dijo un poco feliz.

"Esto no tiene nada que ver contigo Robert, perdón Sonic." Dijo un poco irritado.

"¿Ah no?" Dijo yendo más cerca de él, mientras lo miraba a los ojos. "Tú siempre fuiste el chico afortunado." Dijo sonriéndole.

"Creo que debieron borrarte la memoria hermano, yo nunca fui afortunado… si recuerdas mi vida." Contrarresto.

Robert simplemente se alejo un poco de él, y dio un simple suspiro.

"Piénsalo bien Sliat, yo nunca podría haber derrotado a los metarex, ¡si tú no hubieses disparado el cañón potencia Sonic!" Explico señalándolo con el dedo.

Sliat, simplemente arqueo una ceja por lo que dijo.

"¿Es que no crees? Qué te parece esto, mientras tu tenias un gran equipo, yo simplemente corría aburridamente." Dijo Caminando alrededor de él, mirándolo ahora con ira.

"Sedraix me dijo que ese era mi destino. ¡JA!" Se burlaba mientras caminaba.

"Es posible que yo hubiese… derrotado a los guerreros más fuertes en el pasado, pero todos se olvidaron de mi, cuando creyeron que tú y tu equipo destruyeron a Sedriax. Tu nombre fue pronunciado por todos lados, fuiste respetado por todos, y simplemente… Era solo una simple sombra, ¡UN SIMPLE…! ¡RECUERDO DE HEROE!" Grito ahora en frente de él, con los puños bien apretados.

Pero luego cambio de una mirada de furia a una de alegría.

"Pero esta vez hermanito… esta vez yo… por fin te matare." Dijo con una mirada de malicia.

Sliat simplemente no se movía de su lugar, pero ahora tenía una mirada desafiante.

"Fue por eso que acepte estar en este cuerpo, ya que pronto tu… serás un simple recuerdo, y yo reclamare la gloria, que tanto me merezco." Dijo, con una sonrisa y preparado para pelear.

"Estas aspirando a tener la gloria, pero si tú no te quitas de mi camino, yo tendré que matarte Sonic." Dijo Sliat.

Robert simplemente se alejo de él, y de la nada, salieron 7 replicas iguales a él, pero cuando se dieron la vuelta, cada uno hizo aparecer un arma distinta, uno tenía un enorme espada violeta, otro tenía en su manos unos guanteletes de plata, con una imagen de dragón hecha de oro en la mano del los guanteletes, otro tenía un tridente, otro una especie de guadaña, el palo parecía estar hecha de una columna vertebral, otro una lanza de forma extraña, con la punta brillando de un color purpura, otro un enorme martillo, y el ultimo dos espadas encadenadas en sus antebrazos.

"Ya veremos si eso es así." Dijeron todos al unisonó.

Lo Roberts corrieron tras él, dos lanzaron su lanza y su tridente, pero Robert consiguió esquivarlos pegando un salto. Sin embargo, el Robert de las espadas se subió en uno de ellos y salto para estar en su altura. Sliat saco la espada de su antebrazo, y comenzaron a atacar, Robert lanzaba sus espadas hacia él, con movimientos mezclados con las cadenas de sus antebrazos, pero Sliat conseguía bloquearlos. Sliat, termino la pelea lanzando una patada en el pecho de Robert, que lo hizo bajarse, y tirarse al suelo. El Robert de los guanteletes fue rápido, y antes de que Sliat tocara la tierra, fue golpeado, y mandado contra una pared. Sin embargo, Sliat salió del humo, un poco adolorido, pero no mucho para darle al Robert de los guanteletes un gancho en la mandíbula, y tirarlo al suelo, pero el Robert de la guadaña hizo rápidos movimientos con su arma, para incrustarse en su brazo derecho. Sliat reacciono, y lo aparto de él con una patada, cuando los Roberts se fijaron en el brazo, descubrieron que tenía una pequeña grieta.

"Tu brazo esta hecho de meta cromo especial, pero la densidad es un poco más baja que mi guadaña." Dijo el Robert de su misma arma.

"Gracias por decírmelo." Dijo Sliat lanzándose al Robert de los guanteletes, pero fue interrumpido por el Robert del tridente se interpuso en su camino.

El Robert del tridente lo hizo retroceder mandando su tridente hacia el sin parar, pero Sliat conseguía esquí verlos, y si llegaba los bloqueaba con su espada. Sliat aprovecho uno de sus movimientos y le agarro el palo, para acercarlo, y dándole una patada. El Robert de la gran espada lanzo su enorme espada y la hizo girar como un trompo, pero Sliat daba salto hacia atrás para evitarlo, pero detrás de él, el Robert preparaba su martillo para aplastarlo. Sin embargo Robert había predicho ese movimiento, y cuando dio el último salto se dio la vuelta y le dio un golpe en el pecho tirándolo al piso.

"Cuando acabe contigo, Sedriax podrá recompensarme." Dijeron al unisonó.

"Eso está por verse." Amenazo Sliat.

Los Roberts se lanzaron hacia él con sus armas, pero Sliat dio un salto para poder evitarlos, y al hacerlo las armas quedaron enredadas, pero fue por poco tiempo, ya que el Robert de la gran espada, se lanzo hacia él, y se dispuso a cortarlo por la mitad, pero Sliat reacciono más rápido, y aterrizo en la espada, luego salto y le incrusto su espada en el pecho. El Robert cayó al suelo, sin moverse ni un centímetro.

El Robert de las espadas atacaba a Sliat lanzando sus espadas hacia él, y podía hacerlo muchas veces, ya que estaban encadenadas, pero Sliat tomo un de las cadenas en el último segundo, y le dio un jalón a Robert hacia adelante, cuando llego hacia él, le dio un gran golpe en la mandíbula con su puño derecho. Inmediatamente, Sliat, soltó la cadena, dejando que el Robert volara hasta impactarse en un muro, pero s levanto rápidamente.

"¡TE APLASTARE HERMANITO!" Gritaba el Robert de los guanteletes, saltando hacia él.

Sliat pego un salto para esquivarlo, evitando ser golpeado por los guanteletes, que se incrustaron en el suelo, haciendo un fuerte ruido. Sin embargo, el dio otro salto hacia él, y repitió el mismo procedimiento. En el último segundo, el Robert de la lanza, fue hacia él, pero Sliat le dio un golpe en la cabeza para tirarlo al suelo. Al mismo tiempo, El Robert de los guanteletes iba hacia él, pero salto justo a tiempo, pero el Robert de la lanza no tuvo tanta suerte, y fue aplastado por el enorme guantelete.

"Dos menos." Dijo para sí mismo.

El Robert de la guadaña, fue hacia él y lanzaba su guadaña sin parar, pero era retenido por la espada de Sliat. Al mismo tiempo se unió el Robert de las dos espadas para poder vencerlo, pero Sliat le dio una patada al Robert de la guadaña alejándolo. Luego el Robert de las dos espadas salto detrás de él, y le lanzo sus espadas. El Robert de la guadaña también atacaba por el otro lado, y sliat tenia que bloquear los golpes de ambos. Sin embargo el Robert de las dos espadas lanzo una de sus espadas a Sliat, pero pudo esquivarlo haciendo un ángulo de 90°, y por accidente se incrusto en el pecho del Robert de la guadaña, e inmediatamente el Robert del martillo ataco detrás de Sliat, sin embargo, consiguió agacharse, y termino golpeando al Robert de las espadas, tirándolo al suelo, con una mirada de muerto. Al mismo tiempo, el Robert de la guadaña se desplomo al suelo, sin posibilidad de levantarse.

"Solo quedan 3." Dijo mirando que solo quedan el del martillo, el de los guanteletes y el del tridente.

"¡pooor fin… un desafío!" Dijeron los tres al unisonó.

Los tres, rodearon a Sliat y se prepararon para atacar. El Robert del tridente, se lanzo hacia el tratando de atravesarlo, pero conseguía bloquearlo con la espada. El Robert de los guanteletes fue detrás de él, y lanzo sus golpes hacia él, pero Sliat giro rápidamente y esquivaba los golpes. Los dos ahora lanzaban sus ataques sin control, pero el Robert de los guanteletes lanzo un terrible gancho a Sliat, quien pudo esquivarlo, pero golpeo al Robert del tridente, mandándolo a una pared, dejándolo imposibilitado.

"Esto será más fácil." Dijo Sliat.

"¡No nos subestimes!" dijo el Robert del martillo, que junto con el de los guanteletes, se lanzaron hacia él.

Los dos Roberts lanzaban sus armas hacia él, pero Sliat ya sabía que tenía que esquivarlos haciendo distintas clases de saltos. El Robert de los guanteletes hizo un mal cálculo en el golpe, y al momento de esquivarlo, Sliat le una barrida, tirándolo al suelo. Justo en ese momento, el Robert del martillo, se lanzo hacia sliat con el gran martillo, pero lo esquivo, y en lugar de golpearlo a él, golpeo a su compañero, haciendo que con el golpe, saliera volando uno de los guanteletes.

Sliat agarro el guantelete, y fue a toda velocidad hacia Robert, dándole un terrible golpe, haciendo que soltara su martillo, y chocara contra una pared. Sliat miraba el martillo que aun estaba incrustado. Luego se saco el guantelete, tomo el martillo, y lo lanzo hacia él. Robert pudo recobrar el conocimiento, pero no lo suficiente para esquivar el gran martillo, que se impacto en su cuerpo, dejándolo muerto.

La batalla había terminado, y Sliat miraba todos los guerreros que derroto. Sin embargo, decidió retomar su camino, y entro en la cueva. Inmediatamente, 6 de los 7 Roberts se hicieron polvo liberando 6 almas que fueron volando a otro lugar. Sin embargo, el Robert de las espadas, se levanto lentamente con mucho dolor y desapareció del lugar.

* * *

Así termina este capítulo. Espero que sea de su agrado. Por favor dejen comentarios.

Pregunta: ¿Lo deje en suspenso?


	47. Capitulo 47: Enfrentando el futuro

Bueno, tengo un poco de ánimo para hacer otro capítulo. Este se remontara en el futuro que tuvo que vivir sliat. Disfrútenlo.

* * *

Capitulo 47: Enfrentando el futuro.

Sliat caminaba por una especie de escalera, y parecía que no tendría un final, pero al llegar, se encontró con una gran puerta, tenía grabado una antigua letra. Sliat sabia un poco de este lenguaje y trato de descifrarlo.

"He aquí el lugar, donde todo nacerá, y a la vez en que la paz por fin reinara." Dijo.

Luego no dudo, y abrió la gran puerta, y lo que descubrió es inimaginable. Era un enorme cuarto, con cientos de vainas incrustados en los muros. En el centro se encontraba un enorme núcleo de planeta de un color oscuro, y se veía como un aura estaba emanando.

"Esto es terrible." Susurro para sí mismo.

Pronto se escucho una risa que se hizo eco en todo el lugar.

"Llámalo terrible, pero para mí… esto es el verdadero paraíso." Dijo una voz que conocía demasiado bien.

Sliat miraba como una gran vaina descendía del cielo hasta el suelo, y cuando se abrió era Sedriax, pero ahora lucia diferente, los capullos de su cabeza estaban florecidos, y emanaban un aroma pestilente, su cuerpo era más maduro, su cabellos era largo, Sliat supo que tenia las mismas características que la forma adulta de Cosmo al haberse sacrificado.

"Te gusta mi nuevo cuerpo, pensé que te traería gratos recuerdos." Dijo con una diabólica sonrisa.

"¡¿Qué significa eso?" Pregunto furioso.

"Acaso te olvidas que esto fue lo último que viste después de lo que habías hecho."

"¡No se lo que planeas! ¡pero no te funcionara!" Grito listo para pelear. Sedriax se disponía a prepararse hasta que percibió algo.

"Esta era una lucha personal." Dijo.

Sliat no entendió lo que dijo, pero supo lo que quiso decir cuando Robert apareció frente a ella.

"Sedriax, ayúdame… Dame más poder." Suplico.

"Ja, simplemente eres un simple tonto." Le dijo un poco irritada.

"¿Que dijiste?" pregunto confundido.

"¡No te entrometas!" dijo levantando su mano hacia su frente.

"Que-¿Qué piensa hacerme?" Pregunto ahora con miedo.

Inmediatamente Sedriax lo levanto al cielo con una patada.

"¡Espera, POR FAVOR NO LO HAGAS!" Grito en el miedo, pero ya era tarde. Sedriax, le lanzo una bola de energía de caos. Lo único que pudo hacer Robert es gritar, y pronto desapareció del lugar. Lo único que quedo intacto era su cabeza, que cayó al lado de Sliat.

"¿Cómo pudiste hacer eso? ¡Era uno de los tuyos!" Grito furioso.

"Era simplemente un tonto que no servía para nada. Nadie se entrometerá en esta pelea." Dijo, escupiendo la cabeza de Robert.

Ella no lo pudo ver, pero Sliat vio como una única lagrima cayo de su ojo izquierdo, y pronto desapareció, y salió volando el alma de sonic.

Ahora Sedriax, había sacado su sable de su antebrazo derecho.

"Que asi sea." Dijo Sliat sacando el sable, y lanzándose hacia ella.

Sliat lanzaba sus ataques, pero sedriax conseguía esquivarlos.

"¿Crees que tu puedes reparar tus errores? ¿Qué simplemente desaparecerán cuando termine todo esto?" Pregunto mientras lanzaba su sable hacia él, pero Sliat lo bloqueo.

"¡Yo simplemente he cometido errores, pero estoy seguro… que los puedo reparar!" Grito lanzando un puño hacia ella.

Sedriax lo esquivo y en un rápido movimiento le hirió la pierna derecha, fue un corte pequeño, pero la sangre fluía rápidamente.

"Tal vez repares el tiempo, pero no puedes escapar de tus recuerdos. ¿Te gustaría que les mostrara a todos lo que tuviste que vivir?" pregunto.

"¿Que dices?" pregunto impactado.

"Que no sabias. Tus amigos no son los únicos que miran esta batalla. Nuestra batalla está siendo vista… por todos los medios de transmisión audio y visual que hay en las 12 dimensiones, y muchas criaturas lo están viendo." Explico, mientras aparecía una nube blanca.

Dentro del humo, estaban apareciendo las imágenes de cientos de criaturas diferentes, robots, humanos, y otros seres más, miraban todo lo que pasaba, mientras aun tenían el aura violeta rodeándolos.

"¡No puede ser!" dijo impactado, pero luego se lanzo hacia Sedriax con su espada lista.

Sin embargo un gran destello de luz se origino, y pronto el lugar cambio, ya no era el mismo cuarto enorme, era más bien un paisaje extraño, parecido al de mobius, solo que era en diferentes tonos de gris.

"Conozco este lugar." Dijo mirando la zona.

"Ya lo recuerdas, este es el lugar que siempre ibas cuando ella había muerto." Dijo Sedriax que aun no se había mostrado.

Sliat vio un cráter cerca de ahí. El se acercaba a él, pero pronto capto un leve llanto, y conforme se acercaba el llanto se hacía cada vez más y mas fuerte. Cuando se fijo quedo petrificado. Era él, quien estaba llorando sin parar. Pronto la imagen de Sonic apareció atravesándolo, sliat se sorprendió en un segundo, pero luego retomo lo que hacía.

"Tails ¿qué haces aquí?" Pregunto Sonic.

"Yo-yo-¡yo detesto a Eggman!… lo… ¡lo detesto por haberme forzado a dispararle!" Dijo ahora un poco furioso.

"Pero Tails, si tú mismo fuiste quien…" Decía Sonic, pero luego se tapo la boca tratando de evitar no decir eso.

Tails lo oyó, y pronto comenzó a llorar incontrolablemente.

"¡Es mi culpa!" Grito como los sentimientos de culpa lo acosaron de nuevo. Y… YO… ¡TRATABA DE CULPAR A ALGUIEN… PARA EVADIR MÍ CULPA… PERO SIMPLEMENTE… ¡YO SOY EL VERDADERO CULPABLE!" gritaba Tails como se apoyaba más en la nave donde había estado cosmo, antes de estrellarse.

Sonic se sintió muy mal por su amigo, quería hacer algo, pero simplemente no conocía el dolor. De pronto las imágenes se hicieron humo, y el lugar quedo en la oscuridad, y Sliat, estaba tratando de contenerse de la furia.

"¿POR QUE?" Grito de la rabia. "¡ACASO QUIERES ARRUINAR MIS PENSAMIENTOS!"

"Pensaba que como ibas a morir, no sería mala idea que les mostrara lo que sufriste." Dijo parada detrás de él.

"¡BASTA YA!" Grito lanzándose hacia ella, pero simplemente se desvaneció.

Pronto aparecieron otras imágenes. Estas era la imagen de todos sentados en una mesa comiendo la cena. Pronto Sliat sabía lo que era y trato de agarrarse la cabeza al no tener que recordar esos recuerdos, pero ya era inevitable.

_"Tails querido, he tenido la intención de preguntarte, ¿cómo te está yendo con la planta?"__Vainilla preguntó con su voz cada vez más dulce._

_"¡Oh, sí!"__Colas, dijo como si recordara algo importante, "¡Ha llegado a crecer enorme! La yema es más grande que Cheese!"_

_"¡Maravilloso!"__Vainilla, dijo con entusiasmo: "¡Es agradable escuchar que está creciendo muy bien!"_

_"Sin embargo, sus raíces son demasiado grandes," continuó Tails, "Ellas ya han roto la olla."_

_"Suena como que necesita ser trasplantada," Vanilla respondió en un tono de hecho alegre, "¿Te gustaría que te ayude con eso?"_

_"Yo en realidad iba a preguntar eso," dijo Tails.__"Por supuesto. Siempre que sea conveniente para usted."_

_"¡Sí! ¡Va a tener que conseguir mucho más grande si Cosmo a regresar en ella!" Dijo Cream, alegremente._

_La mesa de repente se quedó en silencio.__Todo el mundo giró lentamente la cabeza y miró a la joven coneja con un aspecto extraño en sus rostros. Sin embargo, Sonic, parecía más sorprendido que confundido._

_"¿Qué?"__Sonic preguntó en un tono agudo._

_"¡Bueno, si Cosmo va a volver a la vida, el brote va a tener que ser mucho más grande!"__Cream, dijo, sin darse cuenta de la reacción de todos en su declaración anterior._

_"No Cream." dijo Tails, sacudiendo la cabeza suplicando._

_Toda la atención cayó luego en Tails, con Sonic mirando atentamente al zorro.__"¿De qué está hablando Tails?"_

_"Uh... n-nada Sonic."__comenzó Sonic a impacientarse, sabiendo que estaba mintiendo._

_"Tails, me dices lo que quiero saber," dijo en un tono áspero._

_Todo estaba en silencio como todo el mundo se quedó mirando a Tails con un aspecto de cuestión en sus rostros.__Tails empezó a ponerse nervioso como Sonic lo miró con una dura mirada.__Por fin habló, su voz ligeramente temblorosa._

_"Bueno... la semilla que me diste, desde el momento en que tu y Shadow utilizaron el Caos Regeneración para tratar de traerla de vuelta... a Cosmo. Yo-Yo la plante. Pensé que tal vez... Si me hice cargo de ella... entonces Cosmo... ...podría volver".__Dijo Tails como su voz se apagó al final._

_Sonic miró a su amigo estupefacto.__Pensar que su amigo se había engañado a sí mismo en la creencia de que Cosmo podría volver de entre los muertos le desgarraba el corazón.__El conocimiento de que cream y Vanilla lo hubieran sabido, y nunca le dijeron, lo hizo más daño a todos._

_"Ahora Sonic, por favor, no reacciones mal." Dijo vanilla en voz baja_

"¡No! ¡No me hagas recordar eso!" Grito mientras trataba taparse los oídos, pero las palabras que irían los atravesaría sin problemas.

_De repente, algo dentro de Sonic se rompió.__El estrés de haber perdido a su amigo ya era más de lo que podía soportar.__La idea de que él estaba perdiendo a su mejor amigo, el que llamó su hermano, era simplemente demasiado.__Él había visto a su amigo descendiendo en la depresión.__Él decidió que era hora de poner fin a la misma idea._

_"Tails, Cosmo está muerto." dijo Sonic en una voz fría "y ella no va a volver."_

_"Sí, pero-"_

_"¡NO! ¡No voy a dejar que tú te hagas esto a ti mismo!"__Sonic de pronto se levanto de su asiento, pisando fuertemente en su camino a Tails y de pie delante de él.__Su aspecto amigable habitual de repente adquiría una personalidad amenazante, imponente como él continuó a perder el control._

_"¡COSMO HA MUERTO!" Gritó, haciendo temblar a Tails "¡MURIO CUANDO APRETASTE EL GATILLO EN EL CAÑON POTENCIA SONIC!"__Las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por el hocico de Tails al recordar ese fatídico día._

_Para escuchar a Sonic recordárselo dolorosa y a la vez humillante.__La culpa que había comenzado a suprimir, lo llenaba de nuevo, y se mostró en sus lágrimas._

_"¡Estás mintiéndote a ti mismo! ¡Está muerta! ¡ELLA NO PUEDE VOLVER DE ENTRE LOS MUERTOS! ¡NO LES IMPORTA CUAN PODEROSO SEAN LAS EMERALDAS CAOS! ¡NO PUEDEN HACER TAL COSA!"__Sonic, luego se volvió y enfocó su mirada en todos los demás.__Sus ojos ardían de furia caliente._

_"¡TODOS LO DEJAN CREER QUE ELLA PODRIA REGRESAR! ¡ES SU CULPA QUE ESTE ASI…! ¡TAN TRISTE!"_

_"Nicky Maurice Parlouzer! ¡Basta ya!"Vanilla, dijo indignada._

_"¡SUPERALO TAILS! ¡ENCUENTRA A ALGUNA OTRA CHICA! ¡COSMO NO ERA TAN ESPECIAL! ¡ELLA ACABA DE PASAR AL OTRO MUNDO! ¡TU NO NECESITAS SEGUIR CREYENDO, PORQUE NO VA A VOLVER!"__ Se __hizo un silencio total._

_Debido a lo relajado que era la personalidad de Sonic, nadie podría haber sabido que era capaz de semejante conducta. Como todo el mundo se quedó en estado de shock, Sonic miró el pequeño zorro antes que él, mirándolo a los ojos tristes._

_Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por las mejillas mientras temblaba ante el erizo azul.__Sónica al instante supo que había cometido un error.__Se había sentido desesperado, pero en la desesperación había hecho más daño de lo que pensaba.__Todas las esperanzas de Tails, habían sido destruidas en un solo debate, con sorpresa, por uno que lo llamó su hermano._

_"Tails..." Sonic dijo con una voz apenas audible: "Yo... Yo-lo"_

_Pronto Tails dejo de temblar, bajo la cabeza, y ahora las lagrimas que derramaba, no eran de tristeza, más bien de odio… odio a aquel que no lo entendía. Todos miraban como un aura oscura cubría a Tails, y su apariencia estaba cambiando._

"_**No te lo perdonare…" **__Dijo casi como un susurro, pero luego alzo la vista hacia él. __**"¡NO TE LO PERDONAREEEE!"**__ Grito con la furia en sus ojos color rojo._

_Inmediatamente, la puerta salió volando y Sonic aterrizo en el suelo con un terrible dolor, pero pronto se volvió peor como Tails le dio un tremendo pisotón en el pecho._

"_**¡SIEMPRE FUISTE UN IDIOTA!" **__Dijo, dándole varios golpes en el rostro._

_Mientras lo hacía, la sangre comenzaba a verse en los guantes de Tails, pero no se detenía._

"_**¡TE ODIO SONIC!"**__ Gritaba mientras se disponía a lanzarle otro golpe._

_Sin embargo, Knuckels y Amy, aparecieron en su ayuda. Knuckels lo sujeto por los brazos, mientras que Amy miraba la condición de sonic. El estaba malherido, pero aun con vida. Sin embargo, todo cambio cuando Tails agarro a Knuckels del cuello por atrás, y lo mando hacia adelante, y luego le dio 5 trompadas para dejarlo inconsciente._

Todos en el tifón azul, veían todo lo que ocurría, y quedaron impactados ante tal atrocidad, sobretodo Sonic, que no podía dejar de sentirse culpado ante lo que vio y escucho. Cosmo solamente veía, y trataba de contener las lágrimas. Los reyes metarex miraban, y se quedaban impresionados ante tales cosas que vieron. Ana simplemente tenía la cabeza baja, porque ya sabía lo que había hecho antes. En cuanto a los miembros del escuadrón delta, tenían lagrimas ante lo que veían. Solo Tails era el único que negaba con la cabeza, creyendo que era un sueño, mientras contenía las lágrimas.

"¡BASTA! ¡BASTA!" Grito con el rostro en la tristeza.

"¿Por qué? Acaso no quieres que vean en que te has convertido." Dijo mientras se reía.

_Tails se levanto del lugar y se dirigió hacia Sonic._

"_**¡Fuera de mi camino Amy!"**__ pidió en la furia._

"_¡No dejare que lo toques!" Grito mientras aparecía su martillo piko-piko._

"_**¡ENTONCES MORIRAS!"**__ Grito agarrando a Amy por la garganta, e impactándola contra el suelo._

_Amy trato e reaccionar, pero su cuerpo se quedo completamente adolorido, y pronto se quedo inconsciente._

"_**¡Es tu turno de morir!"**__ Grito lanzándose hacia Sonic, pero fue golpeado en la espalda por cheese._

_Cuando se dio la vuelta, se encontró con Cream, con una mirada de tristeza en su rostro, y lagrimas que caían de su rostro._

"_¡Tails… detente ahora mismo! ¿Que no ves que estas dañando a tus amigos?" Dijo tratando de no dañarlo._

"_**¡QUE HAY DEL DAÑO QUE ME HICIERON! ¡TRATARON DE AYUDARME, PERO AHORA OBTIENEN LO QUE SE MERECEN!"**__ Dijo con la furia mostrada en sus ojos._

"_No quiero lastimarte Tails." Dijo Cream con cheese a su lado._

"_**Sera más fácil para mí."**__ Dijo yendo hacia ella._

_Cream no tuvo otra opción, tomo a su pequeño amigo y lo lanzo, parea que Cheese hiciera un mini spin dash. Sin embargo Tails, le dio un tremendo golpe mandándolo contra el suelo, completamente inmóvil. Cream fue en la ayuda de su chao, y Tails simplemente se reía locamente._

"_**¡Te lo advierto, no intervengas, sino quieres sufrir las consecuencias!"**__Le dijo a Cream, quien ahora se dirigió hacia Sonic._

_Luego de llegar, coloco su pie derecho encima de él para que no escapara, y se preparo para lanzar el golpe final._

"_**Este será tu final… hermano."**__ Dijo preparando su puño._

_Sonic simplemente cerró los ojos, y se preparaba para su castigo._

"_**¡MUEREEEE!"**__ Grito con el puño a toda velocidad, pero antes de que llegara fue retenido por una mano fuertemente, y cuando se fijo era la señorita vanilla, quien lo miraba con una mezcla de tristeza y suplica._

"_Baja… el puño." Pidió en un tono grave._

_Por alguna razón, Tails encontró algo en la voz de vanilla, que hizo que bajara lentamente el puño. Luego se aparto de todos ellos, temblando ante lo que hizo. Todos estaban heridos, y lo miraban con tristeza. Pronto la piel de Tails cambio, y comenzó a llorar, pero antes de que dijera algo, se fue del lugar, corriendo con destino a casa._

Luego, como lo anterior, las imágenes se desvanecían como polvo, y Sliat estaba llorando en silencio ante aquel recuerdo que fue mostrado.

"Ya lo ves." Dijo Sedriax apareciendo detrás de él.

"Como creerías que tu puedes olvidarte de aquellas cosas que hiciste en el futuro. Nadie es capaz de hacerlo." Dijo mientras comenzaba a reírse.

"¡BASTA! ¡DEJA DE HACER ESO!" Grito yendo hacia ella, pero simplemente salto para evitar el golpe.

"Y no te olvides de aquella vez." Le dijo como las imágenes aparecían de repente.

_Estaba en un cuarto, junto con sus amigos nuevos que estaban preparando todos los preparativos._

"_¿Estás seguro de esto hermano?" pregunto Kimera, que se veía un poco más joven._

"_Si, si este es el único método para regresar a los muertos, no dudare en usarla." Dijo._

"_Pero Block dijo que eso está prohibido hermano, y debió ser por una razón." Contrarresto Kimera._

"_Ellos simplemente son unos cobardes al no hacerlo. Además, eso no me detendrá." Dijo sin ninguna emoción._

"_Todos los preparativos están listos Tails." Dijo Kronos._

"_Muy bien."_

_En el piso se encontraba dibujada una especie de círculo extraño, y en el centro había un recipiente con algo dentro. Tails se acercaba lentamente al recipiente, saco una especie de cuchillo, y se hizo un corte, haciendo que una gota de sangre cayera en el recipiente._

"_Todo listo." Dijo yendo fuera del círculo._

"_¿Crees que funcionara?" Pregunto Bones._

_En ese recipiente se encuentra los componentes que está compuesto una planta común, y a la vez Tails ha dejado caer una gota de su sangre para hacer una especie de pacto, si que tal vez pueda funcionar." Explico Block._

"_Eso espero." Dijo Kronos._

_Tails se arrodillo en el circulo, y coloco sus manos en el contorno, que inmediatamente comenzó a brillar. Pronto unos resplandores de color oro salieron alrededor del recipiente, pero de pronto, cambio de un color dorado a un color violeta oscuro. Tails trataba de hacer algo, pero luego se dio cuenta de que su brazo derecho estaba siendo consumido, y desaparecía lentamente, y de repente, se genero un gran destello de luz._

_Cuando la luz se desvaneció, todos miraron a Tails que estaba encorvado, y agarrándose una herida que tenía en su brazo derecho, pero luego descubrieron que su brazo había desaparecido. Rápidamente fueron en su ayuda._

"_¡Tails!" Grito Kronos, pero no obtuvo respuesta._

"_Hermano, ¿estás bien?" pregunto kimera, pero parecía que los estaba ignorando, el simplemente miraba en el sector del recipiente._

_Cuando todos se centraron en donde veía, se quedaron horrorizados ante lo que había allí. Era especie de monstruo, que estaba aun en progreso de creación._

"_¿Qué es eso?" pregunto bones, asustado._

"_Si, creí que si hiciéramos eso entonces…" Comenzaba Kronos._

"_No fue el progreso… ni los cálculos… fui yo… al creer tal tontería." Dijo aun en el dolor del haber perdido su brazo derecho, y ellos solo veían como la extraña cosa se iba lentamente._

Pronto las imágenes desaparecieron, y Sliat simplemente se arrodillo, con las lágrimas aun siendo derramadas en sus ojos. Pronto Sedriax aprovecho la oportunidad y apareció delante de él.

"Tú solamente causaste el verdadero dolor en el futuro, no yo, y si lo deduces bien, sabrás que tus amigos piensan que debes ser castigado." Dijo sacando el sable de su antebrazo izquierdo.

"Puede que tengas razón…" comenzó Sliat, y ya Sedriax se le veía una sonrisa de victoria.

"Sin embargo… uno no sabe lo que puede llegar a pasar en base a lo que paso en el ayer, y yo simplemente me apegue tanto en el ayer, que ignoraba completamente el mañana que vendría." Dijo ahora volviéndose a parar.

Sedriax ahora estaba confundida ante estos movimientos.

"Los seres vivientes, simplemente pueden llegar a hacer la paz, siempre que les demos la oportunidad de dársela, y hasta una criatura que cometió errores… tiene el don e corregirlos."

"Lo estás diciendo por los metarex." Dedujo mientras se rio un poco.

"Ellos sembraron su propio destino al creer que todos los seres vivientes eran malvados. Si te das cuenta ellos también merecen ser castigados." Dijo sonriéndole.

"Te equivocas." Dijo alzando su vista hacia ella.

"Tú eres la verdadera semilla del mal, y yo "Sliat" Miles Prowers, te venceré a como dé lugar." Dijo mientras sacaba de sus colas un pergamino, y lo abrió rápidamente.

"¡Ven Gedo Mazu!" Grito.

De repente se genero una cortina de humo, y apareció entre el humo salió una especie de zorro plateado, con 4 colas, poseía una especie de armadura que lo protegía un poco, sus ojos eran de un color dorado, y tenía una mirada de justicia.

"Bien, por fin he sido invocado en nombre del descendiente de los Prowers." Dijo con una voz muy grave.

"Necesito tu ayuda Gedo Mazu, ¿puedes ayudarme?" pregunto.

"Claro que puedo." Dijo saltando, mientras se generaba un resplandor brillante, y pronto se convirtió en una espada, que fue agarrada por Sliat, "Vamos a demostrarle de que estamos hecho." Dijo.

"Con que esa es la espada legendaria Gedo Mazu. Pues en ese caso." Dijo Sedriax, mientras abrió su boca y de ahí salió el mango de una espada. Luego agarro la espada con la mano, y saco el mango junto con la hoja resplandeciendo de un rojo sangre.

"Esta es una de las espadas que poseía mi amo Sayak: Blood. Nunca la he usado, ya que no poseía mi máximo poder, pero ahora que lo tengo… me gustara mucho matarte con ella." Dijo poniéndose en posición de batalla.

"¡Entonces, adelante!" Grito Sliat, corriendo a toda velocidad hacia ella.

Al mismo tiempo, Sedriax fue a su misma velocidad, con sus espadas listas para chocar.

* * *

Así termina este capítulo. Espero que sea de su agrado. Por favor dejen comentarios. Tal vez colocare otro capítulo, pero no estoy muy seguro, y si no, tal vez deban esperar hasta este fin de semana.


	48. Capitulo 48: La muerte de Sedriax

Aquí esta otro capítulo. Lo publique ahora para así poder desligarme de esta pelea, y sacarles las dudas, no sé si lo hice sorprendente la pelea, pero era lo que se me ocurrió. Disfrútenlo.

* * *

Capitulo 48: La muerte de Sedriax.

Sliat y Sedriax chocaron sus espadas, y trataron de tirar al otro embistiéndose con ellas, pero ambos tenían la misma fuerza. Sliat la alejo con un movimiento rápido de la espada, y la lanzo hacia ella, pero Sedriax conseguía bloquearla y evadirla fácilmente. Sedriax aprovecho la oportunidad cuando Sliat hizo un mal cálculo, y le dio una patada haciendo que chocara con la pared.

Sliat se incorporo rápidamente, pero Sedriax simplemente se reia.

"Ja ja ja ja, ¿de verdad crees que tú me puedes vencer?" pregunto muy confiada.

"¡Creo que puedo, mientras tenga esperanza!" Grito lanzándose hacia ella.

Sedriax bloqueo fácilmente el golpe, y decidió contraatacar. Ella se acercaba hacia él, y mientras lo hacia lo seguía atacando.

"¡La esperanza es para el débil Sliat! ¡Yo por otro lado lo supero en poder!" Contrarresto Sedriax, mientras le dio un golpe de su espada, pero solo consiguió romperle el guante izquierdo.

Sliat, retrocedió ante ese golpe, y respiraba pesadamente.

"Piénsalo bien Sliat, ¿Tu enserio crees que puedes cambiar el destino de tu patética planta?" Pregunto acercándose hacia él. Luego se detuvo, cuando vio algo extraño, en una parte de la mano izquierda, donde el pelaje debía ser color miel, era color verde. Sliat simplemente dio una sonrisa.

"No solo lo creo…" Empezaba mientras se ponía en combate.

"… estoy seguro de que puedo hacerlo." Dijo en señal de victoria.

"Esa parte de tu pelaje es verde, ¿acaso tu recibiste…?" preguntaba ella, pero fue interrumpida cuando Sliat se lanzo hacia él, y sus espadas volvieron a chocarse.

"Mientras tenga la esperanza, todo es posible." Dijo Sliat.

"Y como te lo había dicho, la esperanza es para el débil." Dijo Sedriax.

"¡Te equivocas!" Grito dándole una patada en el estomago.

Sedriax retrocedió tras el golpe, y luego sliat le dio un gran corte en el brazo derecho. La herida lentamente mostraba la sangre verde.

La esperanza es la que nos hace fuertes. Ella es la que nos dice que no hay que rendirse. Es nuestra arma, si todo lo demás se ha perdido." Explico Sliat mientras se preparaba para dar el golpe final.

Sin embargo, Sedriax solamente se rio, y la herida sanaba rápidamente. Sedriax se lanzo hacia él, y le dio un fuerte golpe en el estomago. Ahora Sliat, tenía que arrodillarse en la falta de aire. Sedriax simplemente lo agarro del cuello y lo lanzo contra la pared. El impacto hizo que sliat soltara a Gedo Mazu, y cayera lejos de él.

"Tú siempre dices palabras dignas de un héroe, pero esto no es como un cuento de ficción, esto es la realidad, y en la realidad, hasta las cosas más imposibles no se pueden llegar a hacer realidad." Dijo lanzando su espada, que impacto en el estomago de Sliat.

Sliat, cayó al suelo, y la sangre ahora brotaba de su boca, al igual que la herida. Sedriax le saco la espada, que regreso a su mano, y simplemente miraba con una sonrisa de victoria ante lo que veía.

"Y esta es una de ellas." Termino su explicación.

"¡Señor Prowers!" grito Gedo Mazu, aun en su forma de espada, pero miraba por un ojo que apareció en la hoja.

Todos miraban como la sangre salía del cuerpo de Sliat, y lentamente se veía que respiraba menos. Ana era la única que tenía lágrimas de tristeza.

"¡NO SLIAT!" Grito.

Sedriax se acercaba hacia el cuerpo de Sliat, y tenía su espada puesta en su espalda.

"Prepárate." Dijo Sedriax.

Sliat no respondió, trataba de moverse, pero la herida le hacía mucho dolor, que le era imposible.

Todos trataban de moverse, pero el más mínimo movimiento, les hacía perder más energía.

"¡HERMANO!" Grito kimera.

…

"¡AHORA MUEREEE!" Grito Sedriax lanzando su espada hacia él.

Pero de pronto se genero un gran resplandor, que lentamente se hacía cada vez más brillante. Sedriax volteo para ver de dónde provenía, y se quedo impactada. La energía provenía del núcleo de planeta que estaba lanzando toda su energía. El resplandor era tan potente, que salía expulsada por muchos agujeros generados por la luz en el gran planeta.

"¡IMPOSIBLE! ¡CREI HABER CORROMPIDO EL NUCLEO DE PLANETA, CON MI ENERGIA OSCURA!" Grito impactada.

…

En el tifón azul, todos estaban desapareciéndose las auras violetas.

"¿Que está pasando?" pregunto Bones confundido.

"Ya no perdemos energía." Respondió Tails.

Pronto, las esmeraldas caos comenzaron a brillar, y desaparecieron.

"¿Que está pasando aquí?" pregunto Kimera.

"Si, ¿no que la esmeraldas habían perdido toda su energía?" Agrego Slime.

"Es por el núcleo de planeta." Respondió Eggman.

"¿Qué significa eso?" Pregunto Knuckels.

"Al parecer toda la energía vital que habían robado de nosotros y de los planetas, responde a las esmeraldas." Explico Tails.

"Y… a la de nuestros corazones." Agrego Ana.

…

En la zona de combate, las siete esmeraldas aparecieron, y rodearon a Sliat, y lentamente la herida de su estomago se estaba cerrando. Pronto Sliat recobro la conciencia y se levanto lentamente. Ana se sorprendió ante esto, pero no se asusto.

"¿Y que vas a hacer con esas esmeraldas?" Pregunto sonriendo.

"Tú sabes muy bien que he alcanzado mi máximo poder, lo que significa que supero a tu mas grande transformación: El modo ultra." Dijo riéndose.

"Puede que sí, pero tengo un nivel mucho más poderoso que el modo ultra." Dijo ahora concentrando su energía.

Las esmeraldas caos comenzaron a girar lentamente, pero luego más rápido, y pronto la luz envolvió completamente a Sliat. Dentro de la luz, Sliat se estaba transformando. Sus zapatillas se estaban convirtiendo en botas rojas, con las decoraciones doradas. Su pelaje cambiaba a un color blanco como la nieve. Sus ojos tomaban un color rojo sangre.

"¿Quién eres?" pregunto Sedriax asustada.

Sliat simplemente la miraba con ojos.

"Ahora he alcanzado… ¡el modo mega!" Dijo, levantando el brazo derecho, que hizo que Gedo Mazu volviera a su mano.

"¡Ja! Si tú piensas que me derrotaras así, ¡Estas muy equivocado!" Grito lanzándose hacia él, con su espada.

Sin embargo, Sliat lanzo una onda de energía y Sedriax fue mandad contra el suelo, cayendo violentamente. Sedriax se incorporo, solo para recibir un gancho en la mandíbula, impactándose contra un muro.

Sedriax se encontraba temblando como gelatina, ante el gran poder que ahora veía. Sin embargo, eso no la detendría. Sliat se acercaba cada vez más hacia ella, pero ella levanto su mano, y en sus tres dedos, hizo aparecer los 3 hilos de que aun poseía. Sliat detuvo su caminata, y simplemente la miro.

"Ahora estas con miedo, ¿No es así?" pregunto burlonamente.

"Tú sabes que estos hilos están conectados a la energía de los 3 reyes metarex que aun sobreviven, así que si no haces lo que te digo, los matare inmediatamente." Amenazo.

Sin embargo Sliat volvió a su caminata, sin detenerse.

"¿Que no me has escuchado? Dije que si sigues, entonces los matare." Volvió a decir, pero parecía que Sliat no se detenía.

Sin embargo, él se detuvo y la miro fijamente.

"Eso podría ser buena idea… si los tuvieras, claro." Dijo con una sonrisa.

Sedriax no comprendió lo que dijo, pero luego se dio cuenta de que los hilos se habían desvanecido sin su propia voluntad, y los metarex aun seguían con vida.

"¡¿Q-Q-Que hiciste?" pregunto impactada.

Sliat simplemente se rio.

"La batalla que tuvimos antes, respondería tu pregunta." Respondió.

Sedriax se quedo confundida.

"En el transcurso de la batalla…"

_(Flashback)_

_Sliat y Sedriax se estaban dando de espadazos sin parar._

"_Yo no estaba tratando de atacarte, yo enfocaba mi energía en mis ojos, para poder ver los hilos que los mantenías ocultos."Decía Sliat._

_En ese momento Sliat pudo ver los hilos que poseía Sedriax, así que mientras lanzo su espada Sedriax pudo esquivarlas haciéndose a un lado, pero los hilos fueron cortados, cuando Sliat enfoco su energía en la hoja de la espada._

"_Y si te hubieses fijado, te hubieses dado cuenta de que los hilos que tenían estaban resplandeciendo menos que las otras veces que los apareciste."Dijo, recordándole, que cuando aparecieron por primera vez, resplandecían intensamente como la luz del sol, pero esta vez, resplandecieron como una telaraña en el sol._

_(Fin del flashback)_

¡Pero…! ¡Pero eso es imposible, si los hubieses cortado, entonces los tres metarex debieron morir!" contrarresto Sedriax.

"A menos que no utilizara mi energía de caos…" Dijo mientras mostraba su cuerpo, y lentamente se le podía notar pequeñas arrugas en su cuerpo, "…sino mi poder interno." Termino.

Sedriax se impacto ante este movimiento, ya que usar su poder interno, sería como hacerse el mismo arriesgar la vida.

"Sin tus seguros de vida, será imposible que logres ganarme." Dijo en la victoria.

Sedriax se asusto en un primer momento, pero simplemente comenzó a reírse, pero era una carcajada sin control, revelando sus dientes, que se convertían en colmillos. Su risa había durado ya 2 minutos, y pronto la gran carcajada, paso a una simple risita.

"¿En serio crees… que todo terminara bien?" Pregunto Sedriax.

Sliat no comprendió a lo que dijo.

"¿Tú crees que si me matas todo esto acabara?" pregunto con su sable en el aire.

Sliat no se movió de donde estaba, pero aun estaba confundido ante esa actitud.

"**¡PUES TE EQUIVOCAS!"** Grito corriendo hacia él, con la espada dando rumbo a apuñalar su corazón.

En ese momento, Sedriax se detuvo en el último segundo, algo la hizo detenerse, y después de fijarse, se dio cuenta de que su espada se había hecho pedazos en el momento que se embistió contra el pecho de Sliat.

"¿Cómo es que…?" Pregunto impactada.

"Dijiste que esa espada solo la podías aparecer, si tus poderes están al máximo. Si tu espada se hizo añicos, quiere decir que tus poderes ya no están al máximo." Explico sin ninguna vacilación.

**¡NO NECESITO DE UNA ESPADA PARA MANDARTE AL OTRO MUNDO!"** Gritaba, mientras saco el sable de su antebrazo derecho, con rumbo hacia él.

Sin embargo, Sliat levanto la mano con Gedo Mazu, y se genero un gran ataque de energía de caos en la hoja fue lanzado, y se impacto en Sedriax, mandándola al aire. Mientras volaba, su ropa se estaba rasgando en varias partes, su brazo derecho había sido borrado de su cuerpo, se estaban generando múltiples cortes en el cuerpo, y aunque trataba de curarse, el dolor era imposible de controlar, y al final se estrello contra la pared, con la bola de energía desapareciendo. Sedriax se encontró incapaz de moverse, y lentamente perdía la vida. Sliat solamente la miraba con una expresión en blanco.

"El resultado iba a hacer el mismo." Dijo, mientras Gedo Mazu regresaba a su forma anterior.

…

Todos en el tifón azul estaban celebrando la victoria de Sliat. Todos, incluyendo los de las 12 dimensiones, que felicitaban en esta gran victoria, y con las lágrimas de seguir con vida. Eggman sonreía ante esta victoria, pero pronto surgió algo extraño.

"Algo pasa." Dijo Eggman.

Todos se fijaron en lo que pasaba, y era cierto. Al parecer, se había generado alrededor del planeta un campo gravitacional, que hacía que el planeta fuera a encogerse más y más.

…

"¿Que está pasando?" Pregunto Sliat confundido.

Sedriax simplemente se incorporo, del suelo, y se veía como que su muerte llegaría, pero lentamente comenzó a reírse.

"Te lo dije… estabas… muy equivocado si… pensabas que… me derrotarías… sin que yo tuviera un as bajo la manga." Dijo que empezaba a toser sangre.

"¿Que quieres decir?" Pregunto Gedo Mazu.

"Y-y-yo… soy el… que estabiliza a es-te pla-neta. Sin un estabilizador… se autodestruirá… y la reacción en cadena… destruirá todas las dimensiones, ya que… si yo no podre tener mi propio mundo… entonces nadie vivirá para tenerlo." Explicaba, mientras se veía que estaba al borde de la muerte.

"¡DIME COMO PUEDO EVITARLO!" Exigió furioso.

Ella simplemente dio una risa débil.

"La… única… manera… es si otra criatura… tome mi lugar, yendo a… a mi trono." Termino de decirlo, antes de que se desplomara al suelo, completamente inmóvil, y se hizo polvo, liberando un alma oscura, que se volvió fuego, y se extinguió.

* * *

Así termina este capítulo. Espero que sea de su agrado. Por favor dejen comentarios.


	49. Capitulo 49: El giro del destino

Aquí esta otro capítulo. Este lo puse interesante, aunque copiado del 77, solo hice esta parte, pienso dejarla en suspenso, y tal vez mañana o el domingo coloque la otra parte. Disfrútenlo.

* * *

Capitulo 49: El giro del destino.

"La presión en ese planeta está aumentando rápidamente." Dijo Tails, mientras lo analizaba.

"¿Que pretende hacer Sedriax?" Pregunto Vector.

"Ya lo tengo." Dijo Chris.

"Bien, ilumínanos." Dijo Kronos.

"Está creando un campo gravitacional enorme, para así poder aplastar el núcleo de planeta." Explico Chris.

"¿Pero por que hace eso?" Pregunto Knuckels.

"Pues es como si infláramos un globo. Luego, se ejerce una gran cantidad de presión en el, ¿Y qué sucede cuando se ejerce más de la que puede soportar el globo?" Dijo Bones en lugar de Chris.

"Entonces, ¡BOOM!" Dijo Charmy.

"Espera, ¿Quieres decir que esa cosa va a explotar?" Pregunto Espió.

"Me temo que si." Respondió Narcissus.

"Esto no me gusta para nada." Dijo Kronos en el temor.

El campo gravitacional estaba aumentando cada vez más y más.

"¡Sedriax, intenta destruir las dimensiones de verdad!" Grito Cosmo.

"¡Tenemos que detener esto!" Grito Slime.

…

Edge, Shadow y Sonic, no perdieron el tiempo, y fueron contra él en un spin dash, pero simplemente fueron retenidos por el campo gravitacional. Los 3 trataron de empujar para poder llegar, pero les resultaba imposible.

…

"¿Y no podemos hacer algo para romper ese campo gravitacional?" pregunto Bokkun a su creador que estaba meditando.

"Bueno, creo que tengo un plan que pueda resultar, que los involucra a ustedes 3, pero no les va a gustar." Dijo finalmente Eggman.

Los 3 robots tenían una mirada de preocupación ante lo que dijo.

"Cuando los cree, les coloque un sistema de autodestrucción por si llegaba una emergencia como esta, podría enviarlos y que explotaran en el campo gravitacional para así destruirlo." Explico el científico.

Los tres robots estaban ya asustados por la situación.

"¡Pero doctor Eggman, eso acabaría también con nosotros!" Contrarresto Decoe.

"Y además ese campo gravitatorio es muy poderoso, y requiere de mucha energía para romperlo!" Agrego Bocoe.

"¡Tiene razón!" Concordó Bokkun.

"¡Eggman! ¡No llegues a usar ese plan!" podio Chris, mientras miraba lo que pasaba por la imagen, ya que sabría que sería en vano.

"_No se preocupen, no lo hare. La explosión no sería ni lo suficiente para penetrar en el campo." _Dijo Eggman.

"¿No tienes otro plan en la manga?" Pregunto knuckels, irritado.

"Si, ¿ya que si no te das cuenta? Se nos está acabando el tiempo." Agrego Slime.

"Te consideras un genio científico ¿verdad? Entonces este es el momento para probarlo." Dijo Rouge.

"_Cálmense que yo ya tengo un plan."_ Dijo una voz.

Pronto la imagen de Sliat, que estaba en el modo mega, apareció en la pantalla.

"_Si utilizamos el cañón potencia Sonic con toda la energía que nos queda, y con Shadow, Sonic, y Edge en el lanzamiento, puedo asegurar de que será lo suficiente como para poder romperlo."_ Explico Sliat.

"Pero aun así, necesitaríamos de más energía como para poder penetrarlo." Contrarresto Bones.

"Si y si no lo recuerdas tu aun tienes las esmeraldas caos, y la esmeralda maestra esta aun hecha añicos." Agrego Kronos.

"Gracias por recordárnoslo." Dijo Knuckels irritado.

"Tenia." Corrigió Sliat.

Pronto la imagen de Gedo Mazu apareció cerca de los 3 erizos, y lanzo al aire las 7 esmeraldas, que brillaron intensamente, y pronto los tres pasaron a modo súper.

"Tú siempre lo piensas con detenimiento." Dijo Block.

"_Podría decirse que si."_ Afirmo.

"¿Pero tu estuviste consciente del riesgo que sucedería si fueran lanzados en el modo súper?" pregunto Tails.

"Tails tiene razón, ese campo gravitacional es muy poderoso sliat. Si los tres se estrellan contra él, el golpe podía ser demasiado para sus cuerpos." Explico Chris.

"¿Quieren decir que Sonic, no sobreviviría, incluyendo a Shadow y a edge al ataque?" pregunto Knuckels asustado.

"¡No puede hacerlo! ¡Tenemos que pensar en otro plan!" Grito Amy.

"¡El problema, es que es el único que funcionara!" Grito kimera.

"Si, a veces tenemos que arriesgarlo todo, para ganarlo todo." Agrego Kronos.

"Ellos tienen razón." Dijo súper Sonic.

Amy se sorprendió ante esta declaración.

"¡Quizás no podamos salvar a todas las dimensiones con eso, pero tengo que intentarlo!" Dijo súper Sonic, dispuesto a seguir el plan.

"Y nadie nos va a convencer, así que ahorren su saliva." Dijo Edge.

"_¿Están dispuestos a seguir con el plan, o no?"_ Pregunto Sliat.

"De acuerdo." Dijo Chris, yendo a una de las consolas.

"Gracias, y no te preocupes Amy, yo hablo por Sonic al saber que todo estará bien." Dijo Sliat.

Amy solo le sonrió ante ese cumplido y decidió arriesgarse en ese plan.

"Espera un momento hermano, que yo recuerde, eso no habrías funcionado, si Cosmo no se hubiese sacrificado, ¿Qué harás en esa parte?" Pregunto kimera.

Sliat no respondió, solamente sonrió, y pronto su imagen desapareció.

"¡HERMANO!" Grito Kimera, pero ya era tarde.

"Ya tendré un plan en mente." Dijo Tails.

Ana solamente sabía lo que iba a hacer, y trataba de contener las lágrimas.

"Estamos desviando toda la energía de la red al cañón potencia Sonic." Dijo Chris.

"Solo hay una posibilidad de atravesar ese campo." Dijo Tails haciendo lo mismo en su puesto.

"Si, necesitaremos mucha, mucha energía." Dijo Bones ayudando a Chris.

"Preparados para transferir la energía al tifón azul." Dijo Bocoe, mientras oprimía una sigla de botones en su consola.

"Apagando todos los sistemas de la nave, y enviando la energía al cañón potencia Sonic." Dijo Decoe, bajando una palanca.

Al hacerlo, todos los sistemas de la nave quedaron apagados, y pronto los dos puentes se cubrieron en la oscuridad. Todos observaban lo que pasaría al final.

"Doctor Eggman, ¿Lo lograran? Quiero saber lo que piensa, ¿Cree que Sonic tiene posibilidades de salvar la galaxia?" preguntaba Bokkun en dudas, y en el miedo.

Eggman no respondió, solo estaba sentado, cruzado de brazos, pero se pudo notar como una gota de sudor corría por su rostro.

"Sliat, estamos listos para disparar, tienes que salir de ahí." Decía Tails por el comunicador, pero no obtuvo respuesta.

"Sliat, ¿Me recibes?" pregunto Tails, pero seguía sin obtener respuesta.

…

La razón era que Sliat se había quitado el comunicador, y lo dejo tirado en el suelo, mientras él se fue del lugar.

Sliat caminaba, pero luego cayó y tosió fuertemente.

"_Maldición, el modo mega es un gran poder, pero sabía que era muy arriesgado, ya no me queda tiempo."_ Dijo en su mente, mientras veía el guante con algunas gotas de sangre en ella.

Siguió caminando, hasta que llego lo que parecía una especie de altar, estaba hecho de plantas y enredaderas por montón. Sliat estaba muy nervioso ante lo que hacía, pero luego saco el cristal rojo, que comenzó a brillar, y pronto apareció la imagen de Hertia.

"Así que tu eres su madre." Dijo Sliat cerrando los ojos.

"_Sé muy bien lo que harás, pero antes quiero saber la razón de todo esto." Exigió Hertia._

"El destino de tu hija era traer la nueva generación a tu especie y salvar esta dimensión, pero en base a eso yo libere al ser que volverá a destruirlo en un instante, y todo será por mi culpa. Es por eso que yo hare esto, para que la verdadera paz, este en este mundo, y que lo que viva en el futuro… no vuelva a suceder." Explico.

Hertia, se sorprendió ante tal explicación, pero solamente sonrió.

_A decir verdad, creía que esa era la respuesta que dirías, pero ¿Estás seguro de que quieres continuar? Recuerda lo que te había dicho Gedo Mazu antes de que desapareciera." Dijo recordándole lo anterior._

La única respuesta de Sliat fue una sonrisa.

"Eso no me importa, y para ser sincero, quiero darle una pequeña lección a Ana por haber hecho lo que hice en este instante." Dijo con una simple risita.

Hertia solo sonrió y rio ante lo que dijo, y pronto su imagen desapareció. Sliat volvió a abrir sus ojos y agarro fuertemente el cristal. Pronto, el cristal se agrietaba más y más, hasta que se rompió en cientos de pedazos, y el poder fluía en Sliat.

La mancha verde que tenía en su mano comenzó a propagarse por todo su cuerpo, y pronto, todo su pelaje se volvió de un color verde. Sliat levanto su mano izquierda, y se genero en ella una hermosa rosa.

"_Tenias razón Ana." _Dijo en su mente.

_(Flashback)_

_Ana se acerco a Sliat lentamente, y lo beso apasionadamente, pero Sliat podía sentir algo dentro de él. Era una especie de calidez que iba en aumento, y pronto lo cubrió completamente. Cuando se separaron, Ana se acerco a Sliat para darle un abrazo, y Sliat se sorprendió ante lo que sentía. Podía sentir los pulmones de Ana, como inhalan y exhalan su aire. Sliat se sorprendió en un primer momento, pero fue calmado por Ana._

"_Ahora te he dado el obsequio que solo una sedriana puede darle a su pareja sedriano, pero tú eres la primera criatura que es recibido, y experimenta lo que es." Explico Ana._

"_Pero… ¿por qué me diste esto?" pregunto confundido._

"_Porque tu puedes tener la compatibilidad con mi cristal, y sabrás que puedes traer la nueva generación a mi especie." Dijo sonriéndole con tristeza._

_Sliat negaba con la cabeza ante lo que escucho, pero Ana le acariciaba de la mejilla._

"_Si tú me pediste que yo haga eso, entonces quiero que seas tú, el que salve a mi clan." Dijo._

_Sliat solo derramo una sola lágrima, y simplemente sonrió a Ana, quien le devolvió la sonrisa._

_(Fin del flashback)_

Sliat lentamente se acerco al trono, y se sentó en el. Pronto las enredaderas se metían dentro de su piel, y se sorprendió al no sentir dolor, pero pronto comenzaba a perder energía, y comenzó a brillar.

…

Pronto, todo el planeta comenzó a perder el campo gravitacional, y comenzó a brillar. La luz era muy intensa, y a la vez difícil de ver lo que pasa, pero solo Ana, Edge y kimera, sabían lo que pasaba y trataron de disimular estar impresionados.

"¿Qué hace?" pregunto Cosmo en voz alta.

"_Miles Prowers, tu eres la primera criatura quien experimentara esto, tu forma será muy diferente a la de las sedrianas, pero ten por seguro, que en esta forma, podrás traer la nueva vida a mi clan, y prometerles su futuro."_ Dijo la voz de Hertia, mientras se generaba algo en el brillo.

El brillo, lentamente comenzó a desvanecerse, y ante ellos se encontraba una especie de roble, con todas sus raíces, alrededor del planeta, solo que este tenía la forma de un zorro, con cientos de rosas color sangre en su corteza y sus ramas. Todos se fijaron que en la frente de la gran figura, había una figura fusionada en ella, y todos la identificaron inmediatamente como Sliat. De repente, se pudo oír una voz que la pudieron identificarla todos.

"_Estoy listo, pueden disparar. Como pueden ver, soy el nuevo estabilizador de este planeta, ahora pueden disparar sin ningún riesgo. Se los imploro, solo así es la única forma de detener esto."_ Dijo Sliat.

Todos se sorprendieron ante esto, y Cream fue la primera en contener las lágrimas.

"Se… ¿Se ha fusionado con el planeta?" Dijo Chris impactado.

"Señor Sliat." Dijo Block, con los ojos bien abiertos, y con la boca abierta.

"Sliat." Dijo Amy con la boca abierta, y con los ojos bien abiertos.

"Es un tonto, así va a morir." Dijo Vector.

Incluso los tres robots quedaron sorprendidos, pero Bokkun fue el único en preguntar.

"¿Doctor Eggman?" pregunto sin terminar su pregunta, ya que era obvio ante lo que veía.

"No tenemos otra opción, si lo separamos toda la energía que ha comprimido se liberara, y entonces explotara." Dijo Eggman, tristemente.

"Además si no lo hubiera hecho, habría muerto igual." Agrego Kronos.

"¿A qué te refieres?" pregunto Espió.

"Ningún ser viviente es capaz de soportar el nivel mega. El trato de lograrlo, pero casi pierde la vida, y calculo que solo le quedaba 10 minutos de vida, antes de que colapsara." Explico.

Si, además… estaba predestinado de que esto ocurriría… ya que para tener que lograr algo… tienes que dar algo a cambio." Dijo Block.

"No, ¡Eso no es cierto!" Grito Charmy.

"¡No puede ser! ¡Esto no puede terminar así! ¡No pienso permitirlo!" Grito knuckels.

"¡Tiene que haber otra forma…! ¡…Para destruir este planeta, sin arriesgar la vida de Sliat!" Knuckles comenzó a gritar, ahora mentalmente reducido a la histeria sin sentido de la imposibilidad de hacer frente al inminente destino de Sliat "¡Chris ayúdanos!"

Chris, ahora, se había alejado y estaba luchando por mantener las lágrimas, y no echarse a llorar. "Yo... lo siento..."

Los líderes de la Metarex simplemente se quedaron allí mirando el planeta en silencio. Charmy, Cream y Amy pronto comenzaron a llorar. Cosmo y Tails, por su parte, estaban inmóviles, mirando al suelo con la boca ligeramente abierta.

"¡Cosmo! ¡Tails! ¿No están prestando atención? ¡Sliat va a morir! ¡Necesitamos su ayuda!" Knuckles insensible les gritó, lo que provocó una exclamación de los jóvenes.

"¡Ana! ¿Tu tampoco estas…?" Knuckels no pudo terminar, ya que recibió un fuerte golpe en el estomago por parte de Ana. Knuckels tuvo que arrodillarse en el dolor. "¿Por qué?" Pregunto con el aire que le quedaba.

"Tu simplemente no ves que no hay otra opción. Créeme, yo también, no… todos queríamos evitarlo, pero no hay otra opción." Explico Ana, quien se dirigió hacia Tails.

"Tails…" Ana comenzaba, pero simplemente le faltaba las ganas de poder hablar. "¿podrías dejar que yo dispare?" Le pidió con la cabeza baja.

Todos se quedaron impactados por lo que había pedido, excepto Kimera.

"¿Por qué?" pregunto confuso. Cosmo también quería la respuesta.

"Me duele decirlo pero… es un castigo que me merezco." Dijo sin dirigirle la mirada.

Todos no comprendieron lo que dijeron, pero los miembros del escuadrón delta se acordaron lo que tuvo que hacer Tails en esta parte, pero decidieron no hablar de ello.

Tails asintió con la cabeza, se salió de su asiento, y le dejo el lugar a Ana. Ella por su parte se sentó, pero aun no miraba al planeta.

"Todos… ¿pueden dejarme sola?" pidió a todos sus amigos.

"Me duele decirlo… pero lo necesito más que nunca." Explico.

Todos asintieron, y se fueron del lugar, aun con las lágrimas en los ojos, se dirigieron a la plataforma de observación, que estaba un piso más arriba.

Cuando todos se habían ido, Ana estaba completamente sola en la habitación oscura y vacía. El único ruido que alertó a sus oídos, eran los ruidos de la maquinaria y equipos en todo el puente, pero no había otro sonido que se escuchaba.

Ana sentía una sola gota, solitaria de agua proveniente de sus ojos, que corría por su rostro, goteaba de la barbilla, y salpicado en el piso. Ella, literalmente, podría escuchar su impacto en el piso de metal debajo de ella, tal era el silencio.

Pronto el silencio desapareció cuando surgió la voz de Eggman.

"Ana… ya es la hora. No hay tiempo que perder."

En la pequeña estación en frente de ella, una gran retícula automática con los controles de disparo se levanto, mostrando una cruz roja grande que apuntaba directamente en el gran planeta.

…

Sonic se fue volando hacia el tifón azul, y Edge y Shadow lo miraban un poco triste.

"_Reuniendo la energía necesaria."_ Dijo Eggman, mientras se levantaba el cañón potencia Sonic, levantando una gran cantidad de humo.

Al estar completamente levantado, y apuntando al blanco. Sonic se introdujo inmediatamente en el.

Todos observaban por la ventana lo que iba suceder.

"Reuniendo toda la energía al dispositivo." Continúo Eggman.

Cream trataba de mantener las lágrimas, y se aferro a Amy, quien hizo lo mismo. Galaxina, ponía su cabeza en el pecho de Kimera, tratando de evitar lo que veía. Los Chaotix miraban tristemente lo que sucedería. Los miembros del escuadrón Delta no se movían de su lugar, al igual que los líderes metarex, y no mostraban ni una sola lagrima. Cosmo miraba, pero cerró los ojos y se acerco a Tails, quien la reconforto en un abrazo. Knuckels solo cerró los ojos ante lo que sucedería. Gedo Mazu y Omega, simplemente miraban sin mostrar alguna emoción.

"¡Sonic, comienza a girar!" ordeno Eggman, pero antes de hacerlo, aparecieron en un destello, Súper Edge y Súper Shadow.

Sonic solamente sonrió, y ambos le devolvieron la sonrisa. Pronto, los 3 erizos comenzaron a girar, y esperaban a ser lanzados.

"¡La energía va aumentando!" Dijo Bocoe impactado.

"¿De dónde sacaron tanto poder?" pregunto Decoe.

Inmediatamente, en la parte del cañón, dio un gran resplandor.

"_¡CAÑON POTENCIA SONIC! ¡FUEGO!"_ ordeno Eggman.

* * *

Así termina este capítulo. Espero que sea de su agrado. Por favor dejen comentarios.


	50. Capitulo 50: La elección

Aquí esta otro capítulo, este será corto, pero trate de ponerlo interesante. Disfrútenlo.

* * *

Capitulo 50: La elección.

"¡Vamos a hacer esto! ¡Disparando!" Gritó con determinación, dispuesta a terminar la pelea.

Sin embargo, sólo entonces, justo antes de apretar el botón, se dio cuenta de que la vida de su verdadero amor estaba en sus manos, con tan sólo pulsar el botón, se eliminaría no sólo la maldad de Sedriax, también el muchacho que ella amaba por encima de todo.

No obstante, trató de presionar el botón de todos modos, sin embargo, como lo intentó, simplemente no podía. Era como si algo en su cuerpo tiene la posesión material de su cuerpo. Al menos, eso fue antes de que ella regresara a sus sentidos y entendiera lo que estaba realmente a punto de hacer.

Gritó como un dolor agudo en rodajas a través de la cabeza, no podía hacerlo, no importa lo mucho que lo intentara. La Sedriana puso su cabeza en la consola antes de que ella lloraba, y s veía como las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos.

"No... No... ¡No puedo matarlo! No hay manera... Después de todo lo que hemos vivido... ¿Por qué me pediste que hiciera esto?" Ella sollozó mientras se enderezó de nuevo, sin apartar sus ojos del planeta con el gran roble de zorro. Ella también cerró la tapa del botón de disparo.

La voz de Eggman, de inmediato respondió ante esto. _"Ana, ¿acaso quieres que su sacrificio sea en vano?"_

"Te lo pido… no me hagas hacer esto. Solo quiero saber… ¿Por qué del todo esto?" Pregunto, sin dejar de llorar, y con la cabeza mirando al suelo.

"¿Tu sabes que sentimientos tiene ahora mismo? Has convivido mucho tiempo con él, claro que lo sabes." Dijo Eggman.

Ana solamente miro al gran planeta, sin detener su llanto.

"Claro que lo se… pero… yo no…" Tartamudeaba.

Ana cerró los ojos y sacudió la cabeza, sin molestarse en borrar el crescendo de las lágrimas ya corrían por su rostro. "No... ¿Por qué me pidió... que hiciera esto? No lo entiendo."

Sin embargo, sin previo aviso, se escucho una voz que se hizo eco en todo el lugar.

_"... Ana..."_ La voz débil de Sliat habló. Ana sintió que su corazón dejo de latir cuando oyó su voz.

"Huh?" Ella exclamó, dándose cuenta de inmediato de donde provenía, y una imagen de él apareció en la pantalla.

Sliat, logró levantar la cabeza sus ojos hacia los ojos de su amante.

"¡Sliat!" Ella gritó de sorpresa.

_"... He trabajado mucho... No puedo creer que yo era capaz de hacer lo que hice para cambiarlo..."_ Dijo El Kitsune. De repente tosió fuertemente y se veía la sangre en su boca, _"...No tengo mucho tiempo para seguir... ¡Tu tienes que disparar y terminar con esto! Con mi muerte, tu clan regresara, y vivirán en la paz y la armonía, como lo deseaste tú y tu familia..."_

"¿Por qué Sliat?" Ana golpeó con el puño en el teclado con furia repentina, "Tu nunca me dijiste la razón por la que querías que hiciera esto, ¡Dijiste que cuando acabara no habría algún problema en el futuro! ¿Eso era todo una mentira?"

_"... No fue una mentira, Ana..."_ Sliat movió lentamente la cabeza, y decidió decirlo, _"... La razón por la que te pedí que hicieras esto, es por el castigo que merezco... por los problemas que les cause a todos por mis tonterías… y si no recuerdas, yo te quite la vida en ese instante"_

"Pero... Sliat, ¿no lo ves? Tú no sabías que sucedería esto, tú nos ayudaste a todos, salvaste la vida de tus nuevos amigos… cuando creyeron que no tendrían un destino en sus vidas. ¡Les diste una razón para vivir! ¿No significa eso algo?"

_"Ana... hasta el último momento, yo fui salvado por ellos, aunque no se dieron cuenta, me han dado más de lo que podría haber pedido en toda mi vida,"_ inclinó la cabeza, como si tuviera un flashback. _"Cuando yo escape de todos por hacerles daño, llegue en un risco, y estaba decidido a saltar para terminar con mi vida."_

Todo el mundo a excepción de Ana, quedó sin aliento mientras escuchaban, el nunca les había dicho este secreto hasta ahora.

_"...Pero cuando me disponía a saltar, un viento soplo en contra mía, y no sabía porque, pero parecía como si fueras tu tratando de evitar que me quitara la vida"_

"No parecía… yo evite que lo hicieras." Contrarresto, ya que, ¿por qué Ana no grito? Recordó el día en que descubrió lo que haría Sliat, quien fue la única en ver como trataba de tirarse por un precipicio en el océano, pero lo pudo retener, ya que hacer eso era solo un medio que solo lo hacían los tontos.

"_Y ahora veo el porqué, es posible que tu ni siquiera me perdonarías por eso. Después, en mi aventura… conocí a todos, quien me ayudaron, al igual que yo les ayude, pero a pesar de ello, aun sentía el dolor de no poder verte..."_

_"Pero a pesar de todo, Cosmo... Siempre creí tener la esperanza de que te volvería a ver, y mi esperanza se volvió más fuerte, cuando descubrí el ritual de resurrección de la gente de Block, pero ya sabes los resultados."_

Block simplemente dejo caer una sola lágrima al recordar ese cruel evento, que al igual que él, todos los miembros del escuadrón Delta, lo tenían en su cabeza.

"_Después de creer haber matado a Sedriax, construimos el portal para poder evitar tu destino...__Fue sólo después de que me di cuenta de algo, aunque podamos creer cambiar el destino, no se sabe lo que se espera en el, pero ver tu yo del pasado… Cosmo, sentí como si toda mi depresión y mi tristeza se había ido en ese instante, pero a la vez los recuerdos de lo que sucedió en mi época, fueron cada vez más frecuentes."_

Ana retrocedió en su silla, llorando al terminar su cuento de final.

"Gracias Tails... por todo lo que has hecho... Ten por seguro… que esto jamás será olvidado." Ana fue capaz de tartamudear.

_"...Ana, no Cosmo... Nunca olvides que... paso lo que paso en el futuro... Yo siempre te amaré..."_

Ana cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras se abrió la tapa del botón una vez más. "Sliat... Yo... Yo..."

Su dedo se cernía sobre el botón en una fracción de segundo antes de que ella gritara;

**"... ¡TE AMO!"**

Apretó el botón rojo.

…

Al instante, un flash de luz blanca, y una increíble explosión fue generado del cañón potencia Sonic, que lanzo a los erizos, pero al hacerlo, el cañón, inmediatamente se hizo añicos. El rayo iba con dirección al planeta y mientras lo hacía, se dividió en tres ases de luz que giraban en espiral.

Finalmente impactó. Hubo un destello de luz cegador y una agitación que acompañó en el impacto, en el tifón azul, era imposible saber lo que había sucedido.

Al principio, el planeta apareció completamente ileso. Sin embargo, después de unos segundos, varias grietas empezaron a crecer rápidamente, repartidas en la superficie del planeta, la liberación de los ejes de la luz dorada brillante como el planeta se convertía en pedazos.

Antes de que pudiera hacerlo por completo, todas las piezas del planeta comenzaron a cubrirse por la luz brillante, ya que de repente se absorbe en un solo punto.

…

Sliat abrió lentamente los ojos, y ahora estaba en un lugar donde no había nada, el miro por todos lados, y no encontró nada. Luego se dio cuenta de algo, su brazo derecho estaba de regreso en su cuerpo. El quedo asustado ante lo que estaba pasando, pero ahora podía sentir con él, y decidió ignorar lo que pasaba.

De repente su vista cambio a dos puertas que aparecieron detrás de él, la de la izquierda era de un color blanco, y la de la derecha era de un color negro. Detrás de la puerta negra, apareció la imagen de un zorro rojo.

"¿Quién eres, y que es este lugar?" pregunto Sliat.

"Estas en la decisión de la segunda vida, o la partida al otro mundo, y yo soy uno de los descendientes y una de las cabezas de los seres más poderosos del mundo. Mi nombre es Lion Prowers." Dijo el zorro rojo.

"Así que tu eres mi descendiente." Dijo Sliat con una sonrisa.

"Exactamente, y yo te voy a decir que puerta te llevara a cual lugar." Dijo ahora yendo a la puerta blanca.

"Si escoges la puerta blanca, entonces estarás en el paraíso, y a la vez, ocuparas mi lugar en el alto mando divino, ya que yo ya he cuidado de este lugar lo suficiente." Explico, luego se dirigió a la puerta negra.

"Si escoges la puerta negra, te darán el pase para poder ir a tu segunda vida, podrás volver a la vida, y estar con tus amigos, pero eso solo se te lo otorgara esta, y una única vez." Termino.

Sliat tenía que escoger entre vivir su segunda vida, o abandonar a sus amigos, pero antes quería saber algo importante.

Dime, ¿tú tienes conocimiento sobre lo que hizo Ana al estar aquí?" pregunto Sliat.

"Si." Respondió Lion, un poco confundido.

"¿Como… paso viviendo aquí?" pregunto un poco con miedo.

"Triste." Dijo una voz.

Sliat se dio la vuelta, y se encontró con la madre de Cosmo: Hertia.

"¿Supongo que ya sabes quién soy?" Pregunto Hertia.

"Si, ¿pero como sabe que vivió una vida triste? ¿Acaso… no quería estar contigo? ¿Con todos sus amigos?" pregunto confundido.

"Si, pero me entere por parte de Lion, que lo único que hacia estando aquí, era mirarte desde arriba." Respondió con una sonrisa.

Sliat se había confundido, cuando la conoció, pensó que estaría feliz al estar con su familia, con su propia gente, ya que ella había dicho que los extrañaba, pero… que lo estaba mirando desde el momento en que se fue lo mantenía un poco triste.

"¿Pero no que ella estaría feliz estando con su familia?" pregunto.

Hertia, cerró los ojos, y dio un simple suspiro.

"Tú también eres su familia." Respondió.

Sliat se quedo petrificado ante lo que le respondió.

"Hasta donde yo sé, por parte de Lion, ella siempre decía que si lo que había hecho estuvo bien, que si había otro modo de terminar la batalla metarex, ya que aun te amaba, y quería aun estar contigo por un poco más de tiempo, pero sabía que darle vueltas al pasado, solamente te mantenía más en la depresión, y solamente estarías en la confusión y en la locura, y tu lo aprendiste de la manera difícil." Señalo Hertia su brazo derecho.

Sliat simplemente miro su brazo, y comenzó a derramar unas cuantas lágrimas.

"Este brazo… era un recuerdo de lo que había hecho… mi estupidez… mi locura… mi error." Dijo entre lágrimas.

"¿Tu quieres estar con ella?" Pregunto Hertia, sonriéndole.

"¡PERO COMO SE SI ELLA AUN ME AMA! ¡YO SE QUE TODOS DEBEN ESTAR ODIANDOME POR LAS TARUGADAS QUE HICE!" Grito con los puños apretados.

En ese momento, todo el lugar cambio a la imagen de todos ellos en el puente de observación, todos estaban llorando y algunos conteniendo las lagrimas. De repente, la imagen cambio a Ana, que estaba arrodilla apoyada en la pared, llorando a moco tendido, y a la vez gritando su nombre, y pidiendo disculpas por lo que había hecho.

Pronto, regresaron al mismo lugar, y Sliat se sentía en una confusión. Ellos, habían visto todo lo que había pasado en el futuro, y lloraban porque se había ido. Hertia se acerco a él y le coloco una mano en el hombro.

"Todos pueden abandonar los recuerdos del pasado, y mirar a la persona que eres aun, y si te das cuenta, tu eres una persona muy buena después de lo que habías hecho." Consoló Hertia.

Sliat, se sintió un poco triste, pero a la vez feliz, ya que había sido perdonado, pero sabía en cuanto a lo que tenía que hacer. Se limpio las lágrimas, y se acerco hacia Lion.

"Ya tome mi decisión." Dijo decidido.

* * *

Así termina este capítulo. Espero que sea de su agrado. Por favor dejen comentarios.


	51. Capitulo 51: El nuevo mañana

Aquí esta otro capítulo. Este será corto, pero trate de lograrlo con éxito, y debo decir que me siento orgulloso por este trabajo. Disfrútenlo.

* * *

Capitulo 51: El nuevo mañana.

Todos estaban llorando, la alegría y la felicidad que antes había, fueron reemplazadas por los llantos y las cosas que tuvieron que ver nuestros héroes. Sonic, Shadow y Edge, se encontraban flotando en el espacio, mirando el planeta que lanzaba cientos de rayos de luz, que parecían que no tendrían la forma de detenerse.

"Tails." Dijo en su mente, como Sonic, solamente cerró los ojos ante la pérdida de su amigo, su hermanito del futuro, y a la vez, el quien le salvo la vida.

"¡OH NO! ¡Algo raro pasa! ¡Es como si el núcleo de planeta fuera a explotar!" Grito Eggman, viendo lo que le pasaba al planeta, a medida que los cientos de luces salían del planeta, parecía que una gran explosión se generaría en cualquier momento.

"¡Deprisa activen el generador para poder escapar!" Ordeno eggman a sus 3 robots.

Ellos simplemente no lo miraron y estaban un poco irritados con él.

"Doctor Eggman, ¿Es que acaso no se acuerda?" Pregunto Decoe.

"Utilizamos toda la energía para el disparo del cañón." Respondió Bocoe.

"Si, y eso fue solo unos instantes, idiota." Dijo Bokkun, con un susurro para lo último.

¡Oh si, se me había olvidado! Entonces no podemos hacer nada." Dijo con una sonrisa falsa, mientras se reía, junto con sus tres robots.

…

Sonic, por otro lado, sabía lo que pasaba.

"Ya entiendo." Dijo Súper Sonic.

"Así es, el núcleo de planeta esta soltando toda su energía que, pero en base a eso, está a punto de colapsarse." Dijo Edge.

"En ese caso, no tengo otra opción." Dijo Súper Sonic, como se preparaba su ataque.

"Control…" Comenzaba a decir.

Pero en ese instante, Shadow le dio un puñetazo en el estomago, quien lo dejo inconsciente.

"Sha… Shadow…" Fue lo único que dijo, antes de que fuera retenido por Edge.

Edge miro a shadow por un segundo, pero simplemente asintió con la cabeza, y se lo llevo lejos del lugar.

"Déjame a mí el trabajo del Control Caos." Decía mientras se sacaba los brazaletes. "No podemos permitir un fallo en esta situación."

"¡CONTROL CAOS!" Grito.

El planeta se agrietaba rápidamente, y de pronto exploto en una bola de luz, pero inmediatamente desapareció del lugar.

"¿Que… ha pasado?" Pregunto Vector.

"Ha desaparecido." Respondió Charmy.

Kimera solo tenía una sonrisa.

Eggman miraba, hasta que algo comenzó a brillar en un sector.

"¡Algo esta brillando!" Grito Bokkun.

"Doctor, ¿qué es eso?" Pregunto Decoe.

"Realmente se ha detenido el tiempo. El intervalo de la luz es demasiado largo para esta distancia." Dijo Eggman impresionado.

"¿No era esa la gran esfera que teníamos en frente de nosotros hace un momento?" Le pregunto Bocoe.

"Exacto, parece que has entendido lo que acaba de pasar." Le dijo Eggman, mientras sus 3 robots lo miraban.

…

"Control caos." Dijo Rouge.

"No sabía que aun les quedaba suficiente poder." Dijo knuckels.

"Yo tampoco." Dijo rouge.

"Shadow." Dijo Chris con un susurro.

"No te preocupes por él, regresara." Dijo una voz.

Todos se sobresaltaron ante la voz, y voltearon a un rincón, y veían como se acercaba una imagen de una criatura, con dos colas.

"Imposible." Dijo en voz baja Tails, ante la impresión que tenia.

Al igual que él, todos se quedaron helados ante lo que veían, y las lágrimas comenzaban a derramarse. Solo Gedo Mazu, era el único que aun tenia la compostura, y se le veía una sonrisa.

"_Parece que escogiste el camino correcto."_ Dijo en su mente.

…

Ana estaba en la zona del cañón potencia Sonic, completamente hecho añicos, y llego al borde, mirando el gran resplandor que aun era visto. Mientras miraba, aun se le podía ver las ganas de llorar, pero trataba de contenerlo.

De pronto, Sonic apareció detrás de él, y Ana se dio la vuelta al ver al gran erizo.

"Sonic." Dijo Ana, mientras retrocedía un poco, como el erizo se acercaba más y más a ella.

"Espera Sonic, yo…" Dijo Ana, pero Sonic simplemente le agarro la mano derecha, y le entrego algo.

"Ana… lo siento, es lo único que Edge y yo pudimos encontrar." Dijo Sonic, con la cabeza baja, mientras cerraba los ojos.

Sonic, le había entregado a Ana el brazalete que Sliat llevaba en su muñeca izquierda, y estaba un poco agrietado, y con muchas manchas. Pronto las lagrimas que trataba de contener, salieron rápidamente y comenzó a llorar fuertemente.

"Sonic… ¿cómo pudo pasar esto? Yo lo amaba… tal vez esto no hubiera pasado… si yo no hubiera existido… ¡Sliat!" Grito como se coloco en 4 patas y lloraba sin detenerse.

"¿Se puede saber por qué esta llorando?" Pregunto una voz.

"Es que tú no sabes… que un amigo nuestro acaba de…" Sonic comenzaba a decir, cuando se dio cuenta de que reconoció esa voz.

Sonic se dio la vuelta en un segundo, y ante él, estaba el zorro del futuro, completamente sano, junto a él estaban Gedo Mazu y kimera.

"Supongo que lloran por mí. Oigan, pero si yo estoy aquí, Sliat a sus órdenes. Soy yo." Dijo sliat con una sonrisa.

Ambos se quedaron con la boca abierta y con unas lagrimas retenida ante esta aparición.

"A…a…a…" titubeaban Ana y sonic, como ahora exigían una explicación, dirigiéndose a los que estaban a su lado.

Gedo Mazu solo se acerco a ellos, y cerró los ojos.

"Lo siento Ana, pero Sliat no iba a morir." Dijo un poco nervioso ante la reacción.

Ana solo lo miro fijamente, con sus lágrimas, pero aun en su estado habitual.

"Que… ¿pero qué dijiste?" pregunto poco a poco recuperando la razón.

"Espera, deja que te lo explique Ana." Dijo Gedo Mazu.

"¿Qué? ¿Qué?" preguntaba sonic, ya que parecía que Gedo Mazu sabia de esto.

"Verán, antes de que sliat iniciara la comunicación con ustedes…" Comenzaba a relatar.

_(Flashback)_

"_¿Que si una persona del futuro muere si o si en el pasado?" Pregunto gedo Mazu a la pregunta que le hizo Sliat._

_Sliat, solamente asintió con la cabeza._

_Bueno, es sorprendente que me lo preguntaras, y de hecho tienes que escoger entre morir o seguir viviendo." Respondió._

"_¿A qué te refieres?"_

_Bueno… es que una persona del futuro que muere en el pasado, puede ser salvado de la muerte una única vez. Si llegas a morir de nuevo en el pasado, entonces no se te volverá a dar el beneficio, pero ¿por qué me preguntas eso?" dijo Gedo, confundido._

"_El modo mega… es un gran poder, pero a la vez es arriesgar tu propia vida en el intento de utilizarlo, a la vez que si lo que dijo Sedriax, que para poder desaparecer el campo de fuerza, es si una criatura tome su lugar en el trono." Explico._

"_Un momento, ¿quieres decir que tu sacrificaras tu vida?" pregunto impactado._

_Si es para cambiar el destino de Cosmo, entonces sí." Respondió con una sonrisa._

"_¡Pero la elección que llegues a tomar, también la vas a dudar al estar en ese lugar!" Dijo Gedo Mazu._

"_Créeme, estoy seguro que se perfectamente lo que hago, pero tú no les vayas a decir a ellos de esto."_

"_¿Y por qué no?" pregunto confundido._

"_Tengo mis razones. Ahora ve con las esmeraldas." Ordeno._

_Gedo Mazu solo asintió con la cabeza, y desapareció._

_(Fin del flashback)_

"Y eso fue lo que paso." Dijo terminando su explicación.

"Lo ven, fue un plan brillante." Dijo Sliat en la gloria.

"¿Tu lo sabías?" Pregunto Ana a Kimera.

"Bueno… una parte de ella, pero…" Confeso Kimera un poco dudoso.

Ana solamente supo todo, y simplemente su expresión ahora cambio a una de ira y vergüenza, mientras tenía los dientes bien apretados.

"AHHH… ¡FUI ENGAÑADA!" Grito, ahora avergonzada y furiosa, mientras se le colgaba en los ojos dos lagrimas.

"No hay que olvidar que una parte de la culpa, es tuya." Dijo Edge, que se acercaba.

"Sabes, hubieras omitido esa parte." Regaño Kimera.

Edge simplemente dio un suspiro, y cerró los ojos.

Es como tú lo habías dicho, si nunca hubieras existido, o conocido a todos ellos, entonces nada de esto habría sucedido…" Decía Edge, cuando se oyó una serie de golpes, que lo hicieron abrir los ojos.

"Je je je je, vean eso." Dijo Kimera, apuntando con el dedo, en el sector, de donde provenía la pelea.

Cuando Edge se fijo, se impacto un poco ante lo que vio. Ana, estaba agarrando a sliat a estranguladas y a pisotones en el cuerpo, parte de la pelea no se pudo ver, ya que en la pelea, se veía una nube de humo. Lo único que Edge Hizo, fue derramar una gota de sudor ante lo exagerado que actuaba.

"¡SLIAT MALDITOOO!" Gritaba en el castigo que le daba.

"YA… TE DIJE QUE ERA NECESARIO…" Dijo Sliat en el dolor, por la lluvia de golpes que recibía.

"¡SI SEDRIAX NO TE MATO, ENTONCES QUE TE PARECE SI YO LO HAGO!" Grito Ana, lanzando a Sliat en el suelo, y lo pisoteaba como a una colonia de hormigas en la cabeza y en la espalda.

Edge y Sonic, solamente miraban con una cara de atónito ante la actitud que tenia Ana. Ellos no sabían que detrás de ellos, todos miraban, y no podían sonreír y reír un poco ante lo que veían.

"Que suerte que Sliat está bien." dijo Cream con un poco de risa.

"'estaba' queras decir." Corrigió Block.

"Si, por como lo está agarrando Ana, no durara mucho tiempo." Dijo Narcissus, un poco con miedo ante tal agresividad, incluso mayor que la que daban ellos.

"Pero yo no sabía que fuera tan buen actor en eso." Dijo Tails sorprendido.

"Eres como una mala hierba, nunca morirás." Dijo kronos, riendo un poco ante la comparación.

"¡TOMA ESTO, Y ESTO!" Los gritos de Ana se oían de la distancia en la que estaban todos, y también los sonidos de dolor que generaba Sliat en el castigo.

"¿No creen que debemos detenerla?" pregunto Galaxina, creyendo que el castigo que le daba fue excesivo.

"Sería como estar deteniendo a Amy, solo que en lugar de usar un martillo, usa las manos y una espada." Dijo Bones, con un poco de miedo.

"Esa es una buena comparación." Dijo Vector.

"Detesto admitirlo, pero creo que tenemos que evitar que se enfade mas Ana que Amy." Dijo knuckels.

"Voy a tomar eso como un cumplido, y esta vez estoy de acuerdo contigo." Dijo Amy, un poco en el miedo por la actitud de Ana, pero en la gracia por lo que dijo Knuckels.

La tortura había durado ya 3 minutos, y Ana aun le seguía dando su castigo a Sliat, pero todos se dieron cuenta que ya era suficiente.

"Ana, será mejor que te detengas, o vas a terminar matando a Sliat por segunda vez." Dijo Kimera por parte de todos.

Ana seguía dándole una serie de bofetadas y trompadas en la cara de sliat, pero al oír eso, se detuvo, y soltó a sliat, quien termino cayendo con muchas marcas en el cuerpo, cientos de moretones, y con algún rastro de sangre en la herida.

"¡Me dolió!" Dijo en la caída.

Ana simplemente se dirigió a Kimera.

"Pero… no logro entenderlo… si él sabía que podía tener una oportunidad de vivir… ¿Por qué no me lo había dicho?" pregunto confundida.

"Yo te lo puedo explicar." Dijo Kronos que se estaba acercando.

Ana se disponía a escuchar lo que quería decir.

"A decir verdad, él quería que tu experimentaras, lo que él tuvo que experimentar en estos momentos, ya que cuando hablamos de rencorosos él es el rey." Explico.

"¡Nunca me diste algo de crédito! ¿Verdad?" pregunto furioso sliat, aun en el suelo.

"Algunas veces. Bueno, el punto es, que tú ahora experimentaste lo que él tuvo que experimentar, aunque fue por poco tiempo, tu sufriste al igual que él, y eso era algo que no quería que te olvidaras." Termino Kronos.

Ana, comprendió completamente, se olvido que en esta parte, Sliat había sufrido por haberse sacrificado, y por haber hecho lo que hizo. Ahora, no sabía si se sentía furiosa por forzarle a dispararle, o feliz por entender finalmente su dolor. Ana lentamente se acerco a Sliat, y le extendió una mano. Sliat la acepto con gusto, y se incorporo rápidamente.

"Kronos tiene razón… eres muy rencoroso." Dijo Ana sonriéndole.

Sliat simplemente sonrió, y se acercaron más y más, hasta que se dieron un beso. Todos simplemente tenían una sonrisa ante este momento, pero como terminaron, se ruborizaron, ya que se habían olvidado que todos os estaban mirando.

Ahora, ambos estaban avergonzados, mientras los demás se reían, pero pronto, sliat fue agarrado por Sonic por detrás en un abrazo.

"Sonic, ¿qué pasa?" pregunto Sliat.

Sonic se le podía oír como lloraba suavemente, y decía solo unas palabras.

"L-L-Lo siento." Dijo entre sollozos.

"Lo sientes, ¿por qué?" pregunto confundido.

Por haber… hecho lo que hice en el futuro." Dijo Sonic.

Sliat simplemente se dio la vuelta, y lo agarro en un abrazo, para poder reconfortarlo.

"Está bien hermano. Yo perdí la razón en ese entonces, no es culpa tuya."

"¡No, si lo es!" Grito él. "yo destruí tus esperanzas en el futuro… no puedo ser llamado hermano." Dijo culpable.

Sliat, solamente le puso su cara cerca de él, y lo miro directamente a los ojos.

"Yo mismo soy responsable por mis acciones, no te culpes por las cosas que no sabías que sucederían, porque si te das cuenta, serás igual que yo." Dijo con una sonrisa.

Sonic, aun dudaba de lo que dijo, pero simplemente le sonrió a su hermano pequeño. Todos estaban un poco tristes por lo que tuvo que ver Sonic.

"¡Miren eso!" Grito Cream, apuntando hacia arriba.

Todos obedecieron, y vieron como cientos de luces volaban sin cesar.

"Esos son…" Comenzaba Chris, en su traje espacial.

"…Los núcleos de planeta." Termino Dark Oak.

"Son muy hermosos." Dijo Galaxina.

"No tan hermosos como tú." Susurro kimera.

"¿Dijiste algo?" Pregunto.

"N-No nada." Tartamudeo con un poco de rubor en las mejillas.

Todos se rieron, incluyendo Sliat, ya que esta era la primera vez que veía el gran espectáculo, completamente feliz. Sin embargo, su mirada cambio a los líderes metarex, y se dirigió hacia ellos.

"¿Qué pasa?" pregunto Narcissus.

"Bueno… me estaba preguntando… si ustedes…. Querían vivir en nuestro planeta." Pidió, un poco dudoso.

Los tres metarex, se sorprendieron ante tal petición, y se quedaron confundidos.

"No lo entiendo." Dijo pale Bay Leaf.

"Si, después de todo lo que hicimos… ¿cómo puedes pedirnos eso?" pregunto Dark Oak.

"Su clan regresara, y vivirán en paz, pero hasta que llegue el momento… podrían vivir en nuestro planeta."

"Si, además nosotros los perdonamos, y muchos los podrán perdonar… si quieren aun cambiar sus estilos de vida." Dijo Cream.

Los metarex no sabían que decir, y pronto comenzaron a llorar los sedrianos que estaban dentro de los trajes.

"Gracias." Dijeron los tres en un susurro.

"Bueno, basta de charlas, es hora de regresar." Dijo Bones.

Todos asintieron y se fueron dentro del tifón azul.

…

"¡Es increíble!" dijo Bokkun.

"Es como una lluvia de meteoritos. ¡Esplendido! ¡Realmente esplendido!" Dijo Eggman.

"¿Esos son núcleos de planeta?" pregunto Bokkun.

"Están volviendo cada uno a su respectivo planeta." Respondió Eggman.

"Deprisa, quiero una fotografía para poder inmortalizar este gran momento." Le pidió a sus robots.

"No podemos." Dijo Decoe.

"Usamos también su energía." Agrego Bocoe.

"Ustedes son la fuente de energía de respaldo para esta nave." Dijo Bokkun.

"¡Imposible!" Grito Decoe.

"Si, yo no quiero malgastar energía en eso." Dijo Bocoe.

"¡Hojalatas haraganes!" Grito Bokkun.

"¡Como te atreves?" Gritaron los robots al unisonó.

"¡Basta, dejen de discutir, tenemos un gran camino por recorrer para volver!" Grito Eggman.

"¡Entendido!" Gritaron los robots al unisonó.

…

Vanilla se encontraba en el altar, y estaba subiendo, cuando capto que se generaba una especie de destello.

"¿Qué es eso?" Pregunto llegando al lugar.

De repente, la chispa salió un gran resplandor, y al desaparecer aparecieron dos figuras en el humo.

"¿Ustedes quiénes son?" Pregunto.

* * *

Así termina este capítulo. Espero que sea de su agrado. Por favor dejen comentarios.


	52. Capitulo 52: El problema

Aquí esta otro capítulo. Este es corto. Disfrútenlo.

* * *

Capitulo 52: El problema.

La nave se encontraba en el espacio, regresando a su planeta.

"Aun no entiendo, porque tengo que ser yo quien maneje la nave de regreso a Mobius." Dijo sliat disgustado, mientras controlaba los controles.

"Es el castigo que mereces por mentirnos, por eso es lo que haces." Explico Ana, que estaba al lado suyo.

"¿Pero, por que no puede ser Tails quien lo haga?" Pregunto.

"Tails, ahora está tomando un descanso en su cama con cosmo, que al parecer lo necesitaban mucho." Explico Bones, que estaba verificando las imágenes.

"¿A qué te refieres?" pregunto Kronos.

"Ellos lucían muy exhaustos después de que todo termino." Respondió.

"Es lógico, ellos finalmente se pueden relajar, al igual que nosotros, ya que no tenemos más problemas." Dijo Ana, con una sonrisa.

"Te veo muy feliz este día, Ana." Dijo Sliat impresionado.

"¿Y por qué no debería estarlo? Sedriax finalmente se fue, y no tendremos más problemas." Respondió.

"Bueno, ese es un buen punto." Reflexiono Bones.

"Bueno, fue un placer hablar con ustedes, pero debo regresar a mi cuarto para poder cambiarme." Dijo, yéndose tras la puerta.

"No quera decir, para poder maquillarse." Susurro Bones, que provoco que los hombres se rieran.

"¡TE ESCUCHE!" Grito Ana, lo que provoco que los tres temblaran un poco.

…

Se podía ver en la imagen, un punto verde, que crecía cada vez más y más, y el tifón azul, entro en la atmosfera, al aterrizar, se abrió una gran compuerta, y de ahí salieron todos nuestros héroes. Sonic, fue el primero en tomar la palabra.

"¡Por fin en casa!" Grito.

"Sonic, no creo que fuera buena idea gritar." Dijo Sliat.

"¿Y por qué no?" Pregunto.

Su respuesta fue respondida cuando se acercaba alguien a toda velocidad. Dio un gran salto y se abalanzo a Sonic, que lo tiro al suelo.

Todos miraban quien lo tiro, y quedaron impactados. Se trataba de una erizo rosa igual a Amy, solo que parecía un poco mas de edad, y tenía una cicatriz en la espalda, que era cubierta por su vestido.

"¡SONIKKU! ¡SONIKKU!" Gritaba, mientras lloraba sin control.

Todos ahora se preguntaban quien era y por qué se parecía tanto a Amy.

"¡HOYE, ALEJATE DE MI SONIKKU!" Amenazo Amy, con su martillo en su mano.

La chica desapareció ante sus ojos, pero luego se dieron cuenta de que apareció detrás de Amy, agarrándola del brazo del martillo, para que no lo pudiera usar.

"Creo que queras decir 'nuestro Sonikku'" Corrigió.

Todos ahora estaban impactados, y a la vez muy confundidos.

"Amy." Dijo sonic en la impresión.

Inmediatamente, soltó a Amy, y se dirigió al erizo azul.

"Si Sonikku, soy yo." Dijo ella.

Sonic se impresiono tanto, que se desmayo en un instante, y cayó al suelo. Todos solo no podían creer lo que veían.

"¡SLIAT!" El grito de Ana, los saco de su trance.

"¿Que pasa Ana?" Pregunto Sliat, mientras veía como se acercaba a ellos a toda velocidad.

"¡ALGO ESTA PASANDO CON TAILS Y COSMO!" Respondió.

"¿Que dices?" Dijo alarmante.

…

Todos fueron al cuarto de Tails, a excepción de Sonic, Eggman, sus robots y la Amy del futuro que cuidaba de él, pero al llegar al cuarto, solo encontraron a la pareja que aun dormía. Cosmo estaba encima de Tails, con su cabeza en su pecho. Mientras, Tails, estaba con la cabeza en la almohada, con una sonrisa, y teniendo a Cosmo en un abrazo.

"Yo no les veo ningún problema." Dijo Bones.

"Si, solo están durmiendo." Agrego Kronos.

"Ese es el problema." Dijo Ana.

"Explícate." Exigió knuckels.

"He tratado de despertarlos, pero no importa cuánto lo intente, no quieren abrir los ojos." Explico.

"Imposible. A ver." Dijo Narcissus, mientras se acercaba a ellos.

El los movía de la cama, pero no se despertaban, trono los dedos cerca de los oídos de Tails, pero no funcionaba.

"Déjame intentarlo." Dijo Slime.

El se acerco a la cabeza de Tails, y lanzo una cantidad de agua de su cuerpo, pero ni eso los despertó.

"Es mi turno." Dijo Block.

El se acerco al oído, e inhalo fuertemente.

"¡TAILS, COSMO, TODOS ESTAMOS AQUÍ, Y ESTAMOS VIENDO LO QUE HACEEEEEN!" Grito fuertemente.

El grito fue tan fuerte, que todos, incluso los que estaban fuera, se cubrieron los oídos por tal magnitud, pero a pesar de ello, no abrían los ojos.

"¿Qué extraño?" Dijo Bones.

"Más que extraño, es muy alarmante." Dijo Kronos, ahora preocupado.

"¿Que les estará pasando?" Pregunto Chris.

"Creo que yo sé lo que pasa." Dijo una voz.

Todos se dieron la vuelta, y no era nadie más que la Amy del futuro.

"Bueno, dínoslo." Dijo Kimera.

"Acompáñenme." Dijo, mientras se iba.

…

El doctor Eggman, había separado la nave del tifón azul, y se había marchado hacia su isla, junto con Rouge. El grupo, se acercaba a la casa de Cream. Tails y Cosmo estaban cargados. Cosmo por su padre en sus brazos, y Tails por Sliat en su espalda. Cuando llegaron, Amy toco la puerta.

"Adelante." Dijo una voz.

Cuando abrió la puerta, se encontraron con la señora Vanilla tomando una taza de té, junto con unos bocadillos, pero no estaba sola. En un sofá se encontraba sentado, otra coneja, solo que era un poco más pequeña, y tenía un atuendo igual al de Cream. Pronto su conversación termino, al ver a todos apareciendo detrás de Amy del futuro.

Vanilla, fue la primera en reaccionar, al ver a Cream y se la aferro en un gran abrazo.

"Cream, hija mía, que bueno que regresaste." Dijo Vanilla llorando.

"Ma… Mama… no puedo… respirar." Alcanzo a decir Cream.

"Oh, lo siento." Dijo Vanilla, liberándola del abrazo.

Pronto todos se pusieron en respectivos lugares. Knuckels estaba sentado en un sofá, al lado de Galaxina y Cream con Cheese en sus brazos, Tails y Cosmo, se encontraban en un sofá acurrucados, otra vez. Bones decidió volar para no ocupar espacio, los chaotix, Sliat y Kimera, estaban sentados en sillas. Slime, estaba encima de Ana, en forma de serpiente para tener los demás más espacio, el resto simplemente se quedo de pie.

Pronto, Vanilla, apareció con una bandeja de galletas.

"Tomen si les apetece, hare más si se acaban." Dijo Vanilla con cariño.

"Señora Vanilla, no hubiera sido una molestia." Dijo Slime.

"No al contrario, es bueno que se satisfagan un poco." Contrarresto Vanilla.

"Gracias, usted sí que es una gran mujer." Dijo Vector como un alago.

Vanilla, solamente se ruborizo, y se fue del lugar.

"Tu madre sí que se empeña mucho." Dijo Block.

"Ella solo le gusta ayudar a todos." Dijo Cream con la aprobación de Cheese.

"Nos estamos desviando del tema." Dijo Dark Oak.

Todos ahora centraron su mirada en la coneja, que ahora estaba en una silla, sin moverse ni un milímetro. Esperaban ahora pacientemente, lo que iba a decir, y la razón por la que Tails y Cosmo, no podían despertar de su sueño.

"Bueno, para todos aquellos que aun no lo crean, yo soy el yo del futuro de Cream, y a la vez Amy y yo fuimos enviados por una razón." Empezó a decir.

"¿Y qué razón es?" Pregunto Slime.

"Que ya es momento de regresar." Respondió.

* * *

Así termina este capítulo. Espero que sea de su agrado. Por favor dejen comentarios.


	53. Capitulo 53: Adiós

Aquí esta otro capítulo, este por el título, ya sabrán de que se trata. Disfrútenlo.

* * *

Capitulo 53: Adiós.

¿Qué quieres decir con que tenemos que irnos inmediatamente?" Pregunto Block.

Si, pensé que nosotros podríamos hacer una fiesta por la gran victoria." Agrego Ana.

"No es exactamente una opción, ya que según recuerdo, estuvieron en esta época, y ahora que están aquí, da un total de estar aquí en casi 9 meses." Explico Cream.

"¿Y qué? ¿Hay un efecto negativo o algo así?" Pregunto Sliat.

"Sus yo del pasado, ahora han entrado en un sueño que no pueden despertar, y no abrirán los ojos, a menos que regresen a su época correspondiente." Explico Amy.

"¿Y cómo lo haremos?" pregunto Kimera.

"Si, que yo recuerde, necesitábamos el portal que construimos para así poder regresar." Dijo Bones.

"De hecho, eso se soluciono." Dijo Cream.

"Explícate." Exigió Dark Oak.

"He programado el portal para que pueda aparecer el camino de regreso a nuestra época, y se abrirá en menos de 15 minutos, y ese es el único medio para poder regresar."

Todos ahora sabían que no les quedaba mucho tiempo para el escuadrón y decidieron preparar todo.

…

Ya solo faltaba 5 minutos para que se abriera, y ya era el momento de despedirse, pero Sliat se acerco a Chris y a Sonic, y les entrego dos paquetes.

"¿Para qué es esto?" Pregunto Sonic, mirando lo que le entrego, que era una especie de cuadernito.

"No pensaras que no había escrito las cosas que hice en el futuro. Este es un diario, que describe el lugar exacto para así Tails, pueda encontrar a mis amigos." Explico Sliat a Sonic.

"¿Y por qué me lo das?" pregunto.

"Quiero que se lo des a Tails, si no lo hiciera, entonces no podía compensar la ayuda que me dieron." Respondió.

"De acuerdo." Afirmo Sonic con un pulgar hacia arriba.

Luego Sliat, se dirigió a Chris.

"Esto es algo que no lo tendrás que abrir, pero tienes que llevarlo siempre contigo." Le dijo Sliat a Chris.

"Pero, ¿por qué siempre?" pregunto confundido.

"Mis asuntos, es una sorpresa." Dijo guiñándole un ojo.

Chris, asintió con la cabeza, y simplemente sonrió.

Kimera se despedía de cada uno, y llego a Galaxina. El dudaba un poco en la forma de despedirse, pero simplemente levanto la mano derecha.

"Adiós." Dijo tratando de forzar una sonrisa.

Galaxina lentamente levanto la mano, pero en lugar de estrechársela, agarro a Kimera del cuello, y se lo llevo en un beso.

Kimera se puso de color rojo como un tomate, pero después de un segundo, supo responder el beso. Cuando se separaron, solo se miraron a los ojos.

"Te estaré esperando." Dijo sonriéndole.

"Hazlo, pero sabrás que cuando me veas, veras quien soy en verdad." Dijo triste.

"No importa como luzcas por fuera, por dentro se que eres tú." Dijo sonriéndole, y con una cuantas lagrimas.

Kimera le sonrió ante lo que dijo, y se la llevo en un abrazo.

"¿Vas a permitir eso?" pregunto Narcissus a Dark Oak.

"Ellos vivirán su vida, y yo la mía." Respondió.

"Como quieras." Dijo Bay Leaf.

"Aunque no negare que vigilare lo que hacen." Dijo, riéndose un poco.

"Eres muy sobreprotector." Dijo Bones.

"¿Y eso qué?" pregunto dirigiéndose hacia él.

"Solo espero que disfrutes de estar aquí." Dijo sonriéndole, y le levantaba la mano derecha para así poder estrechársela.

"Nosotros también, lo esperamos." Dijo estrechándosela fuertemente.

"Bones." Llamo Cream.

Inmediatamente se dirigió hacia ella, sonriéndole.

"¿Que pasa Cream?" Pregunto.

Ella se ruborizo un poco, pero lentamente le entrego un brazalete hecho a mano.

"¿Es para mí?" pregunto impresionado.

"Si." Afirmo, junto con Cheese, volando alrededor de ellos.

El simplemente le dio un suave abrazo, ambos ruborizados de un rojo carmesí.

"Bones, ¡ven acá!" Llamo Sliat.

Bones se separo rápidamente de Cream, y se dirigió hacia ellos, pero antes de llegar, volteo para volver a verla, y le abanicaba la mano como una despedida. Cream hizo lo mismo, tratando de contener las lágrimas.

Pronto todos estaban listos para regresar, excepto Slime y Gedo Mazu, ya que al no ser del futuro, se tendrían que quedar en esta época.

"¿Están seguros de esto?" Pregunto Sliat.

"Claro que si." Aseguro Slime.

"Si, nosotros no existimos en tu época, y ahora estamos ligados en esta, y si vamos a tu época, entonces repercusiones terribles se originaran en tu tiempo futuro." Explico Gedo Mazu.

"Entonces, adiós." Dijo levantando la mano derecha.

Gedo Mazu acepto, y le estrecho la mano, y pronto Sliat, regresaba a su grupo.

…

Todos miraban como un portal se origino detrás del grupo de Sliat.

"Vámonos." Dijo Block, saltando al portal.

Lentamente, uno a uno, saltaban dentro de él. Los últimos que quedaban eran Amy, Cream, Sliat, Edge, Omega y Ana.

"¡Perdónenos por no despedirnos de Tails y Cosmo!" Grito Ana.

"¡No hay problema, les dejaremos su saludo!" Afirmo Sonic.

"¡Gracias Sonikku, espero volver a verte en mi época!" grito Amy, que dio una vuelta carnero hacia atrás, entrando en el portal, lo único que vio en respuesta de Sonic fue una sonrisa intranquila, pero Amy, solamente se rio.

"¡Fue un placer conocerlos a todos!" Dijo Omega, quien salto y voló al portal.

"Lo mismo también." Concordó Edge, quien salto al portal.

"Espero que tengamos muchas aventuras ahora." Dijo Cream, quien uso sus orejas para poder volar y entrar al portal.

Sliat se dio la vuelta, y los miro a todos por última vez.

"Fue un placer estar con ustedes, y perdonen por lo que… ya saben." Dijo Sliat con una sonrisa.

"No hay problema." Dijo Sonic que levanto un pulgar hacia arriba.

Sliat respondió haciendo lo mismo, y se dirigió a Ana.

"¿Estas lista?" Pregunto.

"Si."

Ambos se tomaron de la mano, y saltaron al portal, que inmediatamente desapareció en un destello.

"Parece que todo acabo." Dijo Narcissus.

"¿Eso es todo? ¿Sin fuegos artificiales? ¿Sin nada? ¿Al menos algo, como una frase?" Pregunto Knuckels.

"Bueno." Dijo una voz detrás de ellos.

Todos voltearon y se encontraron con la joven pareja que estaba despierta, y tomada de la mano.

"Solo digamos que el final de una aventura, sera el comienzo de otra." Dijo Tails.

Todos se sorprendieron ante tal frase y solo sonrieron.

"Nada mal." Dijo Vector, sorprendido.

"¿Cuando te volviste bueno en eso de decir frases?" pregunto Espió.

"Digamos que he practicado." Dijo con una sonrisa.

Todos se rieron por lo que dijo, pero Chris aun se preguntaba, ¿Que era lo que le dio sliat, y a que se refirió con _'sorpresa'_?

* * *

Así termina este capítulo. Espero que sea de su agrado. Por favor dejen comentarios.


	54. Capitulo 54: La despedida de un amigo

Aquí esta, el último capítulo del primer libro. Este es casi igual al último capítulo de Sonic X, pero con algunas modificaciones. Disfrútenlo.

* * *

Capitulo 54: La despedida de un amigo.

Había pasado ya mucho tiempo, después de que Sliat y sus amigos regresaron a su época, parecía que la paz regreso finalmente. Todos estaban viviendo su vida, y se tomaban un merecido descanso, después de todo lo que había sucedido, era como si nunca hubiera pasado todo esto, pero sucedió, y jamás olvidaran a las criaturas que los ayudaron a vencer al verdadero mal, ni de las aventuras que tuvieron con ellos.

Gedo Mazu, apareció en el altar de la esmeralda maestra, que se encontraba hecha pedazos, y en los escalones se encontraba Knuckels, descansando.

El Equidna abrió uno de sus ojos, y miro al zorro plateado.

"¿A qué has venido aquí?" Pregunto.

"Solamente quería ver como estaba la esmeralda maestra." Respondió.

"Pues aun está recuperándose, tomara algún tiempo para que este al 100%" Explico.

"Eso es algo bueno." Dijo, pero luego lo miro, y dio un simple suspiro.

"He recibido noticias acerca de los sedrianos." Dijo.

"¿Qué les pasa?" Pregunto.

"Bueno, al parecer están construyendo unas casas para que puedan vivir, y así adaptarse a este mundo." Explico.

"Eso es algo bueno, pero tendrían que sacarse esos trajes para poder pedirles eso." Dijo sonriendo.

"Bueno, ellos decidieron quitárselos y guardarlos, pero aun no comprendo por qué no los destruye." Dijo un poco confundido.

"Tal vez sea para poder recordar las cosas malvadas que hicieron, que los guarden en caso de emergencia, o quien sabrá." Creyó Knuckels.

"Esos son buenas opciones. Además, Cosmo visito a su padre, sus amigos y a su hermana, antes de que se vaya con Tails, para que se quedaran a vivir en su casa, hasta que terminaran sus propios hogares." Agrego.

"¿Adonde se irán?" pregunto.

"Irían a buscar a los amigos que una vez le ayudaron con todos estos problemas. Quién sabe, tal vez nos ayudarían con el tiempo." Explico.

"Bueno, si te das cuenta, Tails les debe ese favor, y es mejor salvarlos de sus destinos, que dejarlos aun en sus caminos." Dijo con una risa.

"Bueno, si es cierto, apropósito, ¿Donde está Chris?" pregunto.

"La última vez que lo vi, me dijo sobre querer hacer una casa en este lugar, y yo lo dejo que lo haga." Respondió.

"Entiendo, y tiene un poco de razón en eso, este sector es muy hermoso." Dijo contemplando el paisaje.

"Bueno, si lo quieres tu y Slime pueden también estar en la isla ángel." Dijo Knuckels.

"De hecho, lo estábamos pensando." Dijo mientras se reía un poco.

"Sabes, quería preguntarte algo." Dijo Knuckels.

"¿Y qué es?" Dijo Gedo Mazu, curioso.

"¿Sliat no quito la señal que aun tenía en el cerebro de Cosmo, para que así, su padre no viera y escuchara lo que ella hacia?" Pregunto.

"Que no lo sabías, antes de que Cosmo entrara en su sueño, Sliat utilizo su poder para así poder desaparecerlo, y liberarla de su tormento." Explico.

"¿Y lo hizo con Tails?"

"Tú sabes cuál era la situación en el, pero creo que cuando Sedriax fue destruida, el chip se debió haber borrado, ya que no importaba cuantas veces revisaba su cerebro, no había rastro de ello." Supuso con una sonrisa.

"Bueno, solo era para saber. Oye si quieres puedes acostarte aquí, no sabes lo bien que es estar al aire libre." Dijo Knuckels.

Gedo Mazu, se sentó en los escalones y se coloco en posición, listo para descansar, pero solo tenía algo en su mente.

"_Tails, lee lo primero, ya que Sliat, quería hacer algo antes de que todo esto se generara."_ Dijo en su mente.

…

Tails, preparaba sus cosas, mientras leía el diario, pero al terminar de leer la primer pagina, sus ojos se agrandaron cuando se entero de lo que había leído. Cosmo apareció abriendo la puerta, y llevaba una especie de bolso.

"Tails, ya estoy lista." Dijo Cosmo.

Tails recobro la conciencia, cuando la escucho.

"Bien, pero antes hay un lugar al tenemos que ir." Dijo, mientras le dio la mano, y la acepto, y se fueron de su hogar, dejando a la familia de Cosmo en su casa.

…

Sonic se encontraba descansando en un gran árbol, disfrutando de la paz y la tranquilidad, pero una voz pudo escuchar en toda la paz.

"_¿Por qué siempre se resisten? Las bestias, al igual que todo ser viviente, solo provocara guerra y caos, por poder y riquezas, y aun así siguen resistiendo, no lo comprendo." Dijo una voz que conocía muy bien._

"De acuerdo." Dijo Sonic, mientras se levantaba y miraba el cielo.

Sliat, al igual que todos nosotros, posee la esperanza, que es una luz imposible de evitar brillar en nuestro corazón."

Luego se dirigió al árbol.

"Espero que ya comprendas lo que somos, adiós." Dijo, yéndose rápidamente del lugar.

"_Tonto, yo ya hice lo que me ordenaron."_

…

En una colina, Chris estaba caminando, y mientras más llegaba, se podía ver una especie de nave, y al lado de ella, se encontraban Eggman y sus 3 robots, con sonrisas socaronas.

"Eggman… ¿Qué significa esto exactamente?" Pregunto Chris, mientras tenia la nota que le había entregado Bokkun anteriormente.

"¿Cómo puedes preguntarme que, '¿Qué significa?'?" Dijo Eggman, sin moverse de su egg carrier.

"Está clarísimo, lo he explicado claramente." Dijo sin dejar de sonreír.

¿Es eso cierto? ¿Has encontrado un forma de volver a la tierra?" Dijo Chris, mientras volvía a leer la nota.

"El doctor Eggman, ha puesto mucho empeño en esto, haciendo cosas por allí y por allá." Dijo Decoe.

"Esto prueba que tiene bastante más aquí que tu." Dijo Bokkun, apuntándose la cabeza.

Chris, volvió a mirar la maquina.

"Ósea… que esta máquina…" Decía Chris

"¡Te ayudara a transportarte hasta tu mundo!" Termino Bocoe.

"Y así ya no tendremos que aguantarte mas." Dijo Eggman.

"¡Así que date prisa y márchate!" Dijeron los 4, al unisonó.

"Solo hay suficiente energía para un viaje de ida. Es más lo suficiente para llevarte hasta tu casa. Pero no debería suponer ningún problema." Explico Eggman.

Pero sigo sin entender una cosa… ¿Por qué hace esto por mi?" Pregunto confundido.

Eggman solo trataba de contener la risa.

"No te hagas ilusiones, es solo que necesitaba un conejillo de indias para probar mi maquina." Dijo Eggman.

Chris, no quedo impresionado ante esa confesión.

"Pero tranquilízate, te va a llevar hasta tu casa. El único problema será que no tendrás la misma edad que tienes aquí." Agrego Eggman.

"La verdad es que no me importa si vuelvo a ser el mismo otra vez, pero no me gustaría rejuvenecer." Dijo Chris.

"Entonces que… ¿Sí o no?" pregunto Eggman.

"¡Esperaaaaa!" Grito una voz.

Todos se fijaron, y se trataban de Tails y Cosmo que estaban volando con las colas de tails, y aterrizaron en tierra.

"Tails, Cosmo, ¿Qué hacen aquí?" Pregunto Chris.

"No creía que no te irías sin despedirte, al menos no de nosotros." Dijo Cosmo.

"Si, además de el problema que tendrías ahora." Agrego Tails.

Chris se confundió ante eso, pero Eggman, solo soltó una de sus carcajadas.

"Creo que Tails ya se entero del pequeño problema: Solo podrás volver, si te marchas en un tiempo de 3 minutos como mucho." Dijo Eggman.

Chris, se había sorprendido ante ese inconveniente.

"Que malos somos, ¿No?" Dijo Decoe.

"Solo podrás despedirte de esos dos de tus amigos nada mas."

"Ya lo habíamos previsto todo." Agrego Eggman.

"No me importa." Dijo Chris.

Todos, incluyendo Tails y Cosmo se sorprendieron por lo que dijo.

"¿Estas de Broma? ¡Cómo vas a querer irte sin despedirte de casi todos tus amigos!" Grito Bokkun, furioso.

"Tienes un corazón de piedra." Dijo Decoe.

"Me has decepcionado de verdad." Agrego Bocoe.

"Es que, pretendo volver." Dijo mientras se dirigió a sus dos amigos.

El se inclino y os atrajo en un abrazo, quienes lo devolvieron.

"Te echaremos de menos." Dijo Tails.

"Si, nunca te olvidaremos." Agrego Cosmo.

Chris solo se inclino hacia atrás y los miro a los ojos.

"Me alegra que sean razonables." Dijo Chris.

Tails saco de la bolsa que llevaba, el paquete que le había dado Sliat, y se lo entrego.

"Ahora entendiste lo que dijo Sliat con lo de su sorpresa." Dijo Tails.

Chris, solamente asintió con la cabeza.

Los Robots y Eggman se quedaron aun helados por lo que veían.

"¿Y de verdad vas a confiar en este?" Pregunto Bokkun, apuntando a Eggman, que en respuesta, Eggman se enojo, con una vena hinchada.

"Podría estar mintiéndote, ¿No crees?" Agrego Bokkun.

"Quizás exista una solución más fácil." Dijo Decoe.

"¿Y qué hay de tu fiesta de despedida?" Pregunto Bocoe.

Chris, los ignoraba, mientras se colocaba en el asiento, y se ponía su cinturón.

"Es cierto." Contrarresto Eggman, mientras miraba a otro lado.

"En 3 minutos la posición de este planeta coincidirá con las interferencias magnéticas de la tierra. Y en ese momento será cuando el tiempo y el espacio de ambos mundos entren en contacto."

"¿Entren en contacto?" Pregunto Chris.

"El tiempo, el espacio, la gente, todo. Existe un momento de encuentro que permite comunicar ambos mundos, y eso es según lo que había investigado Sliat." Dijo Tails, en lugar de Eggman.

¿Quiere decir que he podido llegar a este mundo… gracias a la sincronización espacio-tiempo?" pregunto Chris.

"Es posible. También resucite a Shadow así. Incluso el imperio de Dark Oak fue capaz de crecer tras un ciclo de 1000 años" Explico Eggman.

"Así que… por eso me has ofrecido usar esta máquina." Dijo Chris.

Si quieres volver alguna vez por aquí, vas a tener que buscarte la vida. Has sido un aliado estupendo, y un buen enemigo. Buena suerte." Dijo Eggman, mientras oprimió un botón de un control, que tenía en su mano izquierda, y se le pudo oír como trataba de contener las lágrimas y los mocos.

"Puedes quedarte con nosotros, ¿sabes? Seguro el doctor Eggman te da trabajo si se lo dices, y aquí siempre necesitamos buenos trabajadores." Dijo Bokkun, tratando de convencerlo, pero ya era tarde.

"Buena suerte Chris." Dijo Deoce.

"Saluda a tu familia de nuestra parte." Agrego Bocoe.

"¡Ten por seguro que nunca te olvidaremos!" Grito Tails, mientras consolaba a Cosmo, que no miraba lo que pasaba, y se aferraba al pecho de Tails, pero salió de ahí rápidamente.

"¡Que tengas buena suerte en tu viaje!" Grito Cosmo, sonriendo, pero con algunas lagrimas en el rostro.

Los propulsores se encendían, y la nave salía lentamente de la plataforma.

"¡ESTA BIEN! ¡LES DIRE A SONIC Y AL RESTO DE SUS AMIGOS QUE TE HAS MARCHADO SONRIENDO! ¿SEGURO QUE QUIERES IRTE? PUES QUE PENA, EMPEZABAMOS A HACERNOS AMIGOS" Dijo Bokkun mientras trataba de contener las lagrimas, pero pronto comenzó a llorar.

"¡ADIOOOOOOOOOS!" Grito Bokkun, como volvía a llorar.

La nave cambiaba de posición, y se veía el cielo. Chris miro el paquete que tenía en sus manos, lentamente desenvolvió el hilo, y lo que contenía lo dejo pasmado. Había como una especie delibro, en la portada decía _"Las grandes aventuras",_ y el otro objeto era el marco, donde contenía una foto de todos sus amigos, en la fiesta que había preparado Cosmo. Chris tomo la foto, y solo pudo soltar una sola lagrima de alegría, luego del libro vio que había algo dentro, cuando lo abrió, parecía una carta, al abrirla, la leyó detenidamente.

_Querido Chris:_

_Sabía que cuando leyeras esto, significaría que tu, estas regresando a tu mundo. Te puedo sonar extraño, pero desde que te fuiste, nunca pude saber nada de ti. No sé si era ¿por qué no pudiste regresar? O ¿por qué decidiste vivir tu vida? Pero decidí no preocuparme en eso, y enfocarme en mi misión. Por otro lado te deje esta foto, para así no olvides lo que tu viviste, perdón, lo que nosotros vivimos, y un libro. En él, se encuentra la historia de lo que paso en verdad en la batalla metarex, antes de que Sedriax apareciera, la vida que tuve que vivir, y la aventura que tuvimos hoy. Eso es para que tus amigos y tus hijos del mañana, sepan las aventuras que tuvimos aquí, y que sea contado para los hijos de tus hijos, y demás._

_Ahora debo estar viviendo una vida tranquila, con mis amigos, con la persona que más amo, y ten por seguro que esperaremos a que encuentres un modo de volver, pero yo se que algunos estarán muy malhumorados por no despedirte de todos nosotros, y fue buena suerte que le dejara a Tails en mi diario lo que ocurrió en estos instantes._

_Yo digo por todos a que nunca te olvidaremos, y espero que tú no nos olvides._

_Sin más que decir, me despido._

_Firmado: Miles "Sliat" Prowers._

_Posdata: Mira por la ventana._

Chris se fijo en la ventana, y pudo ver como una ráfaga de polvo era levantado a gran velocidad, y sabia que se trataba de Sonic.

"¡Hasta la vista Chris!" Dijo Sonic, mientras seguía la nave por el destello.

Chris comenzaba a derramar algunas cuantas lágrimas de sus ojos.

"Adiós… ¡Sonic!" Dijo Chris entre lágrimas.

Pronto el motor comenzó a aumentar el poder, Y Chris podía sentir como iba mucho más rápido. Sonic lo seguía a todo lo que daba, hasta que llego a un precipicio, y vio como la nave se iba en un destello.

…

Los robots y el doctor Eggman, vieron lo que había sucedido, y pronto, cuando se creía que Eggman estaba llorando, en realidad dio una sonrisa.

"Con un miembro menos en el equipo de Sonic, finalmente podemos construir, ¡El imperio Eggman!" Grito Eggman, con el puño al aire.

"¡SIIIII!" Los tres robots gritaron al unisonó.

Pero todo cambio cuando se genero una explosión, mandando a los tres robots y al doctor, lejos en el cielo.

"Tú nunca cambias Eggman." Dijo Tails, que tenía en sus manos una especie de detonador, que lo tiro al suelo. "¿Vamos?" Le pregunto a Cosmo.

Ella solo asintió con la cabeza, y fueron tomados de la mano, yéndose del lugar.

…

Sonic se quedo aun en el acantilado, sin mirar el cielo.

En otro sector, había una especie de tumba, y la sombra de una figura, estaba ahí.

"¡Aquí no se puede descansar, ni aunque quisieras! ¡Prepárate Eggman, que ahora voy por ti!" Grito Sonic, corriendo a toda velocidad.

* * *

Y así, doy por concluido este libro. Ahora tomare un descanso, para así poder estar en óptimas condiciones. Espero que les haya gustado. Por favor dejen comentarios.


End file.
